tmm truth or torture!
by Fangirlgonesupernova
Summary: armed with a dimension sword, authoress powers, and a magical keyboard, me and my cast of co-horts torture, fight, and make the tmm cast do random crap for the heck of it. keep dares t rated please!
1. Chapter 1

**fangirlgonesupernova: time to start my very first fanfic! I decided to do something simple, just to get started! So don't hate me if its not the best.**

**Nickn091: hey, if its your first fanfic, wont it suck?**

**Me(fangirlgonesupernova): no it wont suck, NICK! Itll be awesome! At least, that's the plan anyways…**

**Nick: ok just tell me what were doing.**

**me: certainly, were doing a truth or dare! Tokyo mew mew style! Now do the disclaimer.**

**Nick: NO!**

**Inuyasha: ill do it!**

**Nick: great, now theres two deadly fangirls here. *groan* **

**Me: shut up nick!**

**Inuyasha: fangirlgonesupernova doesn't own Tokyo mew mew, if she did, masabaka would die in some terrible way, and there would be more episodes of the anime.**

**Me: on with the show!**

_**Chapter one: **_

**Let the torture, begin!**

"I'm bored." A girl said

"Me too." A second girl voice said.

"and?" asked a dude.

"im bored too," said a third girl appearing above the guys head.

"aah!" the guy said, obviously startled.

"we need something to do," the second girl said.

"Fangirl powers, ACTIVATE!" yelled the first girl. Suddenly there was a huge explosion.

**Tokyo mew mew world.**

The mews were working at the café and the aliens decided to visit. "Hi koneko-Chan!" Kish yelled.

"stay away from me pervert!" Ichigo yelled.

"TARU-TARU!" pudding screamed, glomping Tart.

"ah!" yelled Tart. Then, the explosion happened.

**Some random place.**

"Welcome, boys, girls, aliens, masabaka, and evil overlords! You're all have been kidnapped-er, I mean, invited to the amazingly humiliating game, TRUTH OR DARE!" a voice boomed over the large room the mew and aliens (plus Shirogane and Akasaka) wound up in. they looked around for the voice but only succeeded in seeing that the room was a small basement, it had various couches, chairs, beanbags, a TV with game consoles, and a little snack area.

"And now, for your hosts im fangirlgonesupernova, but because that's really long, I'll be going by the name thorn," thorn said. A girl walked into the room, she looked to be about twelve, maybe thirteen, and she had short electric blue hair that stopped at her shoulders, had , was wearing blue jean cutoffs, red crocs, and had a black t-shirt with a sword on her back. A necklace with a silver pendant dangled from her neck, her eyes were a cloudy blue.

"The next host is my older sis and one of the ninjas I sent after you, zing!" (a/n: no that's not her real name.)

An older girl looking around sixteen stepped out. She had hair slightly past her shoulders that was black with red tips, her eyes were purple, she was wearing a short sleeved ninja shirt and capris that were red. She was wearing black boots and had a strap that was holding a bow and arrows over her shoulder along with a ninja mask, on her head were red and black wolf ears and she had a red and black tail as well.

"My second co-host is the master of all things anime, Inuyasha!(no not the real inuyasha.)

A third girl walked in, this one had short brown hair cut kind of like a guys, silver wolf ears and tail, green eyes, she was wearing a green shirt with a black cape, black jeans, and she was wearing a golden choker with beads dangling from it. She ran over to Kish, "KISHY-KUN!" she yelled.

"Inuyasha, get off of him! We agreed he belongs with Ichigo!" Thorn yelled at her.

"Sorry, I just had to!" inuyasha replied.

"Ok, now, for my third and final co-host, nickn091! But you can call him nick." Thorn said.

A guy walked in, his hair was orange with black tips, his eyes were oarnge like a pumpkin, he had tiger ears and a tail and was wearing a t-shirt that said: im awake and dressed what more do you want? He had on green cargo jeans and was wearing a black belt. He had a sword on his back as well, and was wearing wrist bands that had tiger stripes on them. "Sigh* 'Thorn'," he said with air quotes around the thorn, "Will you please explain why we look like this? And why are they here?" he asked pointing to the Tokyo mew mew cast.

"I just explained that, pay attention nick, were going to play truth or dare!"

"Oh no," Ichigo said.

"We're all doomed!" Mint yelled.

"Maybe it wont be so bad guys, this might be fun!" Lettuce said.

"I guess we'll play," Pai said, "after all, it was getting boring on our planet anyways."

"C'mon one-chans!" Pudding said, "They're playing!" she pointed to the aliens.

"Do we even have a choice?" asked Zakuro.

"nope," Thorn replied.

"Stupid humans!" yelled deep blue, "let me go!"

"no," Thorn replied.

"When did he get here?" Ichigo asked.

"He's been there the whole time, so has the Blue Knight, Masabaka, Ryou, and Keiichiro," Inuyasha said, "now I think were about finished here, Thorn."

"Okay! So concludes the first chapter of TOKYO MEW MEW TRUTH OR TORTURE! Review and give us dares! I'll update when I get three! See you next time!

**Me: so, did you like it?**

**Inuyasha: YAY! I hugged Kisshu! **

**Nick: no ones going to review.**

**Me: I want to prove him wrong! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: hey! Were back with another chapter of TMM truth or torture!**

**Nick: and I'm no longer a skeptic**

**Me: aw, that's no fun, anyways here's one of the coolest aliens to do the disclaimer!**

**Kish: aw, you think I'm cool!**

**Tart: she was obviously talking about me!**

**Deep blue: I thought she was talking about me.**

**Blue knight: no way obviously me**

**Me: will all of you shut up! Pai! Get out here and do the disclaimer!**

**Kish, tart, deep blue, and blue knight: WHAT?**

**Me: what? Got a problem with that? **

**Pai: Fangirlgonesupernova does not own Tokyo mew mew, or anything else besides a few video games. **

**Me: roll film!**

**Inuyasha: but this isn't a movie.**

**Me: I don't care! Let's start!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter two:<strong>_

**Prepare the torture!**

Torch and pudding are having an arm wrestling contest.

"Torch," zing said, "Torch. TORCH!"

"WHAT?" torch yelled slamming her fist down, pudding won while torch was distracted. "Come on zing! I was winning!"

"You can have a rematch later, we're starting now," zing replied.

"We are? Oh, one sec" torch said standing up, "E-hem, WELCOME TO THE SECOND EPISODE OF TOKYO MEW MEW TRUTH OR TORTURE!"(A/n: ever seen lucky star? Say it like the pink haired girl off lucky channel.)

"That hurt my ears," nick said.

"Oh yeah that reminds me, nick is no longer skeptic!" thorn yelled

"Yay!" nick said

"I made him drink bottled skepticism last chap. Anyways, who wants to read the first review?"

"Pudding will do it Na no da!" pudding said, "The first review is from livvykitty,"

_**HI! CAN I BE ON?**_

Name: Midorawa Neko (Kitty)

Appearance: long silver hair, gold eyes and a slim figure. I wear a black Goddess robe at all times. I have porpoise ribbons and alien ears! In my true form, I look sort of like a purple horse with a long tail tipped by a blade. I have arms in a addition to four hooves, no mouth, two regular eyes and two stalk eyes. I also have four slits for a nose. I can talk in everyone's head so that's always fun!

Likes: Candy, owning different dimensions, writing, Kish, a bit of yugioh yaoi and the ZakuMinto pairing as well as Pudding and Tart, Kish and Ichigo, and Lettuce and Pai!

Dislikes: Masaya! Barney, Justin Bieber, gay sparkle vamps (my cuzzies. 0.o) and Hannah Montana.

Personality: Hyper, fun, epic, awesome (goes on for 100 days) and evil!

Race: Goddess of Night, Cats, Vamps and Princess of Hell, I'm also part Sayin, whatever the hell Kish is, and andalite!

Fave quote: ZOMFG THIS IS SO SO SO SO BEAST!

Dares:

PAI AND LETTUCE: I AM YOUR DAUGHTER FROM THE FUTURE.

TART: DIE, SEE WHAT PUDDING DOES!

KISH: BE MINE! GIVES POTION!

RYOU: CLONE KISH CUZ SOME ONE WANTS HIM TOO!

ZAKURO: KISS MINT!

MASAYUCK: JUMP OFF A CLIFF AND KILL YOURSELF WITH PIXIE STIXS!

Bai Bai

ˇLivvykitty

Torch: "OF COURSE YOU CAN BE ON!"(A/n: I'm tired of typing torch said, etc. etc. so I'm writing like this.)

Inuysha: but she's a fan of the cursed paixlettuce, and we like paixzakuro!

Pai, Lettuce and Zakuro: WHAT?

Torch: I know, I want to have a fan war with her! And she's evil! *poofs livvykitty in*

Livvykitty: huh? Where am I?

Torch: you're on tmm truth or torture!

Livvykitty: YAY!

Torch: but I like zakuroxpai. No problem, im sure we can be friends because we both hate Masabaka! Oh, kudos on the masayuck comment!

Livvykitty: ok then!

Nick: shouldn't you be doing the dares?

Livvykitty and torch: ok fine.

Torch: livvykitty first this is Inuyasha, nick and my ninja sister zing.

Livvykitty: hi! Now onto the dares! PAI AND LETTUCE, IM YOUR DAUGHTER FROM THE FUTURE!

Torch: no! It's a lie! Pai shall marry Zakuro!

Livvykitty: No! *insert random fan girl words here*

Torch and livvykitty start arguing.

Pai: whose lettuce?

Torch and livvykitty stop. Torch: YAY! HE DOESN'T KNOW WHO SHE IS!

Zakuro: she's the green mew.

Pai: oh, thanks Zakuro.

Nick; its up to me to do the next dare isn't it? *sigh* fine, lets see. Tart, die and see what pudding does.

Tart: what?

Deep blue: ill help! *kills tart*

Pudding: NOOOO! TARU-TARU! IM GOING TO FREAKING KILL YOU DEEP BLUE!

Deep blue: oh cra- *can't say anymore because pudding killed him*

Livvykitty: did they do the next dare without us?

Torch: yeah, now let's use authoress magic to revive tart.

Livvykitty: kk *they revive Tart* what should we do about deep blue?

Torch: we'll revive him when he's needed. Onto the next dare! Kish, be Livvykitty's wait what?

Kish: NO! I LOVE ICHIGO!

Torch: wait lets do the next dare and come back to this one!

Livvykitty: ok, I guess.*had potion ready* Ryou! Clone Kish!

Ryou: fine, just don't kill me. *clones Kish*

Torch: ok Kish clone, be Livvykitty´s!

Livvykitty: but that wasn't the dare.

Torch: do you want a Kish or what?

Livvykitty: fine but can I kill masayuck?

Torch: if it makes you feel better, now onto the next dare!* livvykitty starts killing Masabaka, I would describe it but that would be past a T rating.*

Torch: Zakuro! Kiss mint!

Zakuro: no way! Im not lesbian!

Mint: neither am I!

Torch: do you want to die like masabaka? *points to pool of blood*

*mint and zakuro shake their heads and Kish for just a second*

Zakuro: aaah! I need a toothbrush and mouthwash!

Torch: thought we might need some, upstairs yours is purple.

*mint is just standing there blushing*

Livvykitty: I KNEW IT! MINTS A LESBO!

Torch: stay away! Stay away!

Livvykitty: lol. That's so so so beast!

Torch: nice. Next and last dare! Masayuck! Jump off a cliff and kill yourself with pixie sticks!

Ichigo: NOOO! NOT MY MASAYA! *Masaya does the dare*

Torch: well he's dead. Wanna throw a party?

Livvykitty: sure!

Ichigo: hey! Use your authoress powers to revive him!

Torch: as soon as he is needed, sure. Hey we should have a Masaya torturing time in every chapter!

Livvykitty: good idea!

Torch: oh I think I have enough room for one more review left, this ones from, wait a sec, its from my friend nickn091!

Livvykitty: what does it say?

Torch: it says

_**I hate this story. Its cause of how u put me in it. U made me sound like a skeptic. Other then that continue with the story**_

Torch: well your not a skeptic anymore!

Zing: should I kill him?

Torch: nah, I'll just make him talk to Masabaka for three hours. *revives masabaka* nick! How dare you hate my story listen to masabaka for an hour!  
>livvykitty: you said three hours.<p>

Torch: I know but it'll feel like three.

Nick: why?

Torch: idk, how about we make ryou listen instead?

Livvykitty: SURE!

Torch: and I think that's enough for now, review, ill post when I get two or three reviews!

Inuyasha: Bye!

* * *

><p><strong>Me: so Livvykitty how did you like your first chapter?<strong>

**Livvykitty: I didn't do anything epic.**

**Me: don't worry; you can do something epic later!**

**Livvykitty: yay!**

**Nick: I thought it was three reviews**

**Me: well I felt like doing it with two, so? oh look i figured out how to do the line thing!**

**Nick: never mind.**

**Me: see you next time! Review please! If I get five reviews tart will attempt to break-dance!**

**Pudding: Pudding wants to see that Na no da!**

**Inuyasha: see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: hey! I'm back, starting this on the same day as I updated the last one! And fine, I guess ill give paixlettuce a chance, but Zakuro isn't emo, if you'll please remember, that's an act so no one recognizes her.**

**Livvykitty: all I heard was you would give pai and lettuce a chance.**

**Me: but you have to give paixzakuro a chance! And no yaoi!**

**Tart: what's yaoi?**

**Livvykitty: why is he here?**

**Me: he's doing the disclaimer; I didn't want to do it.**

**Tart: can you answer my question?**

**Me: ask Pai, but after you do the disclaimer.**

**Nick: are you going to video tape his reaction?**

**Me: maybe…tart! Quick! Distraction!**

**Tart: fangirlgonesupernova does not own Tokyo mew mew, or Carrie Underwood. Now, PAI! I HAVE A QUESTION! **

**Me: roll film! I have to video tape something!**

_**Chapter three:**_

**I don't know what to call this chapter!**

Torch-*Groan*

Inuyasha- why are you depressed panda-Chan?

Torch- because I only got two reviews.

Tart-so I don't have to break dance!

Torch- nope, but I decided, ALL THREE ALIENS WILL BREAK DANCE!

Livvykitty- yay!

Pai, Tart, and Kish- WHAT?

Torch- do it, now!

The aliens- fine.*they start break dancing, pai is awesome btw*

Torch- Yay! That was awesome!

Zakuro- who knew Pai could break dance?

Ichigo- I don't think anyone did.

Pai- can we get on with the dares now?

Torch- ok, Lettuce! Read the dares!

Lettuce- hai! The first dares are from… Livvykitty?

Torch- Yup, once again. Not that there's anything wrong with that.

Lettuce- ok then, it says;

**Is it me, or is PaixZakuro boring? It's them being emo together! Lettuce would bring Pai out of his shell, and in the process bringing herself out of her shell. I hate Ryou! I don't dislike the PaixZakuro pairing, I just prefer PaixLettuce. I even started to consider PaixKish! 0.o Can you at least give the pairing a try?**

**Dares:**

**ME: Sing Temporary Home by Carrie Underwood.**

**Tart: Kiss Pudding.**

**Kish: Watch the video "Kish is a Cheerleader" then perform it while in a pink cheerleaders outfit.**

**MINT: TIE YOURSELF TO DEAD RYOU AND TREE HUGGER WHILE HOLDING A KNIFE.**

**RYOU: GO TO HEAVEN. IT'S THE LAST TIME YOU'LL EVER SEE IT!**

**Bye!**

**ˇLivvykitty**

Torch- I always have to spell and grammar check these things, and from now on Pai, Lettuce, and Zakuro will not have a pre-determined GF or BF.

Pai, Lettuce, and Zakuro- DOES ANYONE CARE ABOUT WHAT WE THINK?

Torch- no. and no yaoi Livvykitty!

Livvykitty- aw!

Torch- first dare, Livvykitty! Sing "temporary home" by Carrie Underwood!

Livvykitty-Ok! *sings amazingly*

Torch- yay! You were awesome! Now I wonder when me or one of the other host(es)s will get dares…

Livvykitty- next dare! TART!

Tart- what? I'm still scarred from what yaoi means.

Torch- YOU ACTUALLY TOLD HIM?

Pai- what?

Torch- n-nothing just, I can't believe you did that.

Livvykitty- anyways, Tart! Kiss pudding! On the lips!

Tart- no way!

Torch- oh ziiing!

Zing- you called?

Torch- tart has a dare to kiss pudding and he won't do it!

Zing-*pulls out sword* do you want to try our patiences? Torch has phoenix powers, and we all will gang up on you.

Tart-*gulp* PUDDING! GET OVER HERE!

Pudding- yes taru-taru? Na No Da.

Tart-*kisses pudding on the lips*

Livvykitty, Inuyasha, and Torch- *fan girl shriek!* they kissed!

Livvykitty-(A/n: sorry livvykitty, I don't cuss) EEEKKK! THAT IS SO SO SO SO TOTALLY BEAST!

Torch- I know right? I got it on camera!

Zing- now what should I do?

Torch- kill Masaya, again!

Zing- *leaves silently*

Tart- There, I did the dare!

Pudding- oh, so it was a dare, of course it was, Na no Da.*tears roll down her cheeks*

Tart- uuh…are you ok pudding?

Pudding- I'm fine, Torch, can I please go take a nap Na no da?

Torch- sure Pudding. *pudding runs to the room*

Zakuro- I'll calm her down.*follows*

Torch- after that, um, interesting, turn of events, let's go onto the next dare! Kish! Watch this video!

Kish- ok, I guess. *watches* oh crap! What's the point of that?

Livvykitty- You're going to perform it, wearing this! *holds up uniform*

Kish- sigh* fine, but just cuz it's a dare! *does the dance*

Livvykitty- AHAHAHAHHAHAH!

Torch- ok last two dares, mint, tie your self to the dead Ryou and Mayabaka!

Mint- or what?

Torch- no tea.

Mint- NOOO! Ok, ill do it!

Torch, and hold this knife too!

Mint- ok.

Torch-um, what's the point of this?

Nick- *shrugs*

Torch-ok, now Ryou, go to heaven- wait what?

Livvykitty- just make him!

Torch- fine, he'll stay there until the end of the chapter! *Ryou goes* now, onto the next, and last, review. It's from nickn091 again

**Better but why did u put mint as livvykitty is ur best reader so she should do awesome stuff. I should write a chapter like u said I could**

Torch: Nick, if your going to review, at least give me some dares! Yes she is, and I never said that! But I guess you can write one. Ok, that just about wraps this thing up, Review so I can post another chapter please! Ill update at three reviews this time! None less!

Ryou: great were going to be here forever!

Torch: I thought you were dead! Anyways, see you next time! If I get three reviews by tomorrow, I'll put any characters you request into a gorge and blow them up!

Livvykitty: no need to request masayuck! Any character at all!

Torch Bye bye!

**Me: so im done with the third chapter now.**

**Tart: I made pudding cry?**

**Me: aw so you do care!**

**Tart: s-shut up!**

**Me: review please!**


	4. Chapter 4first half

**Me: yay!**

**Nick: why are you happy?**

**Me: new people reviewed! And ones a PaixZakuro fan!**

**Livvykitty: New people!**

**Me: yes!**

**Nick: whose turn is it for the disclaimer?**

**Me: uhm…I know! Ill have a special guest! Fan girl powers!*summons Kyou from fruits basket.***

**Kyou: I don't know who you are, but thank you, you just saved me from kagura. Me: Yay! I like you better with Tohru anyways, now, could you do the disclaimer**

**Kyou: what's that?**

**Me: Inuyasha, the card!*she appears with a cue card* read this!**

**Kyou; ok, fangirlgonesupernova does not own pokemon, the black butler, Romeo and Juliet, Tokyo mew mew, or fruits basket. **

**Me: roll film! *glomps Kyou and turns him into a cat.**

_**Chapter four:**_

**The epic chapter of more reviews.**

Torch: *jumping up and down with glee*

Inuyasha: why are you so happy?

Torch: I have reviews from new people!

Livvykitty: Yay!

Torch: and one likes PaixZakuro!

Livvykitty: not yay.

Torch: oh come off it, anyways heres the first review! It's from sailor phoenix black. I like her name! It includes the word phoenix!

**Hello, this is an awesome story, now for the dares, Mwahahahaha, but first, canI be on please please please , my name is Tsuki, and I look and act exactly like My OC Tsuki. Now for the dares.**

**Masabaka: Put on this ball gown and wig (the ballgown that Ciel had to wear on that one episode of Black Butler) and chop down an entire rainforest!**

**Mint: Get rid of every last molecule of tea you have and start working you lazy son of a beep! Once you are done, you have to do a heated make out session with Ryou first and then Masabaka.**

**Ichigo: Kiss Kish and you have to start the kiss.**

**Ryou: Clone Pai so both Zakuro and Lettuce can have Pai, and try to Piss me off. (You will regret pissing me off)**

**Kisshu: Here I'll let you borrow my Ho-oh so you can burn Masabaka and blue idiot (Blue Knight) to a crisp.**

**Deep Blue: You have to Kiss every human girl in this show (Part animals included, part Pokemon excluded)**

**you are doing a great job, please continue.**

Torch: Of course you can be in! You sound awesome!*poofs sailor phoenix black in*

Sailor phoenix black: what the heck?

Torch: welcome to tmm truth or torture sailor phoenix black!

Sailor phoenix black: Seriously? Cool!

Torch: would you like to say the first dare of the chapter?

Sailor phoenix black: Sure! Masabaka! Wear this!

Torch: one sec, he's tied to mint and dead if I remember right. *revives and unties him* ok now he can wear it.

SPB (A/n anagrams FTW!): wear this masabaka! Hey torch, can we change his name to masabaka?

Torch: sure one sec*poofs keyboard and types* ok done.

Masabaka: ok why not.*changes*

Pudding: (Zakuro successfully calmed her down reassuring her that tart didn't mean it) I knew he was gay Na no da!

Everyone but torch, livvykitty, and spb: O.o

Torch, spb, and livvykitty: hahahahhaah!

Torch: ok, now masabaka, chop down a rainforest!

Masabaka: NOOOOOOOOOOO! Ok.

Torch: hey! That's my line! *starts mumbling something inaudible*

Masabaka: *goes to chop down rainforest*

Livvykitty: ok, he's gone for now.

Torch: I'll bring him back before we toss people into the gorge.

Spb: ok, next dare! Mint get rid of all your tea! Mwahahahahahahahh!

Mint: Noo!

Torch: if you don't, I'll get zing, and did you see what she did to masabaka last chapter? His organs were inside out.

Mint: but. But.

Torch: ooh! And as an added bonus, she has to drink sierra mist! (A/n: I think sierra mist is the most disgusting soda ever, don't even get me started on sierra mist natural

Mint: but-

Spb: NOW!

Mint: ok.

Torch: hey we forgot the other part of the dare! Mint! Heated make out session with Ryou then masabaka!

Mint, Ryou, Lettuce, and Ichigo: WHAT?

Mint: fine, come here Ryou *starts kissing him, he kisses back after a second*

**Ten minutes later**

Torch: man! Zing got king again!

Pai: no way she had four twos!

Livvykitty: I suck I got scum two.

Spb: I got neutral again.

Nick: torch, how do you always get queen?

Torch: policemen magic *imagination rainbow*

Nick: wow. Hey, should we break them up?

Mint: we've been sitting here for five minutes

Torch: you guys made out for five minutes?

Mint: oh like you've never done something like that

Zing: she hasn't.

Torch: nope. Now make out session with masabaka while we play more cards.

**Half an hour, three bags of smart food popcorn, and twenty five dr. pepper cans drunk by torch later,**

Torch: and that's why I hate clowns, any questions?

Tart and pudding: o.O

Zing: torch did you tell the story again?

Torch: maybe… oh mint, masabaka! Are you done yet?

Mint: *pulls away from him* yes.

Masabaka: you're a good kisser

Torch: oops! *pushes masabaka off a cliff* back to dares Ichigo! Kiss Kish! And you have to kiss him!

Ichigo: ok*kisses him*

Torch: that was easy, why did she do that so quickly?

Ichigo: Zing scares me, and what are you a staples button?

Torch: Zing scares everyone, and no!

Spb: next dare, Ryou! Clone Pai so Zakuro and Lettuce can each have him.

Ryou: sure *clones him*

Zakuro: …*looks at Pai and his clone, to Lettuce, and back* you get the clone.*points to lettuce*

Spb: DIE RYOU!

Livvykitty: what the heck did he do?

Torch: don't know, don't care next dare, Kish!

Kish: what's a ho-oh?

Torch: don't ask me, I think it's a type of pokemon here you go!

Kish: mwahahahahahahah! Burns them to ashes.

Torch: sweet, now, nick, while I eat popcorn, say the next dare then the next review.

Nick: fine, deep blue, kiss all human girls on this show, part animals included, part pokemon excluded.

Torch: not cool!

Deep blue: no!

Torch: then it shall be an epic battle, you with your chimera animas, world crushing sword, and powers, me with my phoenix powers, which I decided to share with sailor phoenix black, and my dimension sword.

Deep blue: you're on, pathetic human!

*ultimate showdown of ultimate destiny starts playing*

Torch: wrong song zing!

Zing: my bad

*hero from skillet starts playing*

Torch: seriously zing!

Zing: sigh*

*the macadamia song (lol don't know what it's called, check the lyrics)*

Zing: *starts singing* I act like a nut so they call me macadamia, I dance like a klutz show called animania, am I a cutie? Absolutely. And a beauty? You bet your patootie. But If you touch me or even get near me, ill have you arrested.*pulls down mask* do ya hear me? *shows fangs* (A/n: did I mention she's part vampire?)

Torch: once again no!

Zing: *growl*

*plays I'll make a man out of you from milan*

Torch: that's the one.

*everyone else sings in background, pai as the general*

Deep blue: *charges*

Torch: *dodges* did they send me daughters when I asked for sons?

Deep blue: *charges and attacks*

Torch: *blocks and kicks* you're the saddest bunch I ever met.

Deep blue: *gets up and swipes with sword*

Torch: how could I, make a man, out of you? *punches in the face* as mysterious as the dark side of the moon! * Knees in the gut, pulls hair back and ties around ankle,* time to finish! *slices him in a z formation with dimension sword* die! He implodes and she's covered in goop.

Everyone: uuuhhhh.

Torch: oh, he's not dead, just in another dimension and this is dimension goop, I didn't like that dare. We have enough space for a couple more dares, we'll start this one, so three more dares, and then go into a half chapter, I didn't want him to do it.

Nick: ok, the next review is from moonlightMew513

**Omg this is so funny! Can I be in? My name is Moon, I'm a little hyper, but I have anger issues. (Mostly toward Masaya and Mint) I have long brown hair with red highlights, red eyes, and I have on black skinny jeans a red shirt and black converse. (I'm not Goth I swear! I just like the colors.)**

**Dares-**

**Kishu: I loke you and Ichigo together, but I'm still a fan so I want a hug.**

**Ichigo: Kiss Kishu**

**Torch: I dare you to... complement the tree hugger! eeeew**

**Mint: Stop being a snop and be Ichigo's slave.**

**Truths-**

**Zakuro and Lettuce: Do you like Pai?**

**Pai: Does my talking to much annoy you?**

**Inuyasha: AWESOME NAME! (not really a truth I just had to say it)**

**That's it Bye bye. Update soon!**

Torch: she sounds nice! And she has anger issues!

Nick: just like you

Torch: shut up nick! And of course you can be on! *poof*

MoonlightMew513: what where am I? What happened to my lunch?

Torch: oops you were eating? Here *poofs lunch* you're on Tokyo mew mew truth or torture!

MoonlightMew513: yay! And yum.

Torch: ok, MoonlightMew513, give Kish a hug

MoonlightMew513: yay! *glomp* now Ichigo, kiss kisshu!

Ichigo: what? I already had to once this chapter!

Torch what happened to you being terrified of zing?

Ichigo: zing had to go driving to work on getting her license.

Torch: ok then, I need a torture machine up in here…

Spb: just use your phoenix powers to threaten her.

Torch: why didn't I think of that? *catches hands on fire an grins evilly at Ichigo*

Ichigo: FINE! * grabs Kish by the shirt and kisses him*

Torch: with any luck we'll have them dating in two chapters.

Livvykitty: I still like Pai and Kish together

Torch: we've been over this, they're not gay!

Livvykitty: *grumble grumble*

Nick: hey torch

Torch: yeah nick

Nick: what do the cast members do when they're not doing dares?

Torch: well I guess I can explain this while Ichigo and Kish are making out. They are all in the room, Pudding and tart are playing wii, Pai and Zakuro are playing cards, Ichigo, kish, Ryou, Lettuce, and mint are playing twister, and masabaka, deep blue and the blue knight are arguing over weather or not Justin biebers gay.

Nick: oh ok, hey next dare, torch you have to compliment treehugger.

Torch: ugh…get the gorge ready, hes going in it first. Hey treehugger!

Masabaka: yeah?

Torch: 'wow he responds to that,' congratulations on dating three girls at once without any of them noticing!

Masabaka: thanks!

Torch: O.o

Ichigo: you're cheating on me? with two other girls!

Masabaka: no, they're guys.

Ichigo: YOURE GAY!

Torch: we'll the fangirls saw that one coming, nick, you now owe me ten dollars.

Nick: man!

Ichigo: MASAYA YOU'RE A PIG AND A *rest of this rant is censored* AND NOW I KNOW WHY I COULD DATE YOU I SHOULD HAVE CHOSEN KISH!

Kish: really?

Ichigo: really.

Torch: yay! Now, next dare this is like five pages. Mint you have to be Ichigo's slave, for two chapters.

Mint: uuh…why not?

Torch: good girl,

MM513 (A/n: more anagrams!): truth time! Zakuro and lettuce: do you like pai? Pai: does my talking annoy you? And finally, inuyasha: awesome name!(Not really just had to say that)

Zakuro: yes, I do like pai

Lettuce: um…I guess so.

Pai: yes it sort of does and zakuro likes me?

Inuyasha: thanks, but it's not my real name,

Torch: ok, now we have to go to a half part or people may kill me for having too long of a chapter, if your review isn't here, don't worry I just couldn't fit it.

Nick: adios

Torch: stop speaking Spanish! That's zing's job!

**Me: so im finally finished, im glad I started yesterday. **

**Nick: now update it**

**Me: shut up! Sorry about the length! Ill be tossing people into the gorge next chapter, already on the list, mint, Masaya, and the blue knight who wears short shorts**

**Blue knight: short shorts? Tarts shorts are shorter than mine**

**Me: yeah but he's a kid, it makes you look like a perv.**

**Blue knight: no it doesn't **

**Me: and that's all the time we have. See you soon!**


	5. Chapter 4part two

**Me: ok, we're back for part two of chapter four of tmm truth or torture**

**Nick: and hopefully this one isn't four pages**

**Me: shut up nick! Pudding, do the disclaimer please! **

**Pudding: ok, Na no da! Fangirlgonesupernova does not own Tokyo mew mew or inuyasha. **

**Me: roll film!**

_**Chapter four part two:**_

**Yay for shipping!**

Torch: welcome back to part two! Let's start right off the bat!

MoonlightMew513: the first review is from MewmewBanira!

**OH HOW FUN! I love Truth and Dare! You can call me Banira and I'm a spazz. Can I come? I have short brown hair and light blue eyes. I have on black boots, a black skirt, and a teal sweater! Yay dares!**

**Dares-**

**Mint: Come out of the closet missy!**

**Nick: Be as cheerful as possible!**

**Zakuro and Pai: Help me with a Romeo and Juliet project by redoing the whole movie! (Srry I like these two together now)**

**Truth:**

**Ryou: WTF is with the girls mew mew outfits.**

**Boys (other than Nick.): The girls transform naked. Didn't you notice?**

**That's it update soon bye!**

Torch: of course! *poofs* hey MewmewBanira!

MewmewBanira: are you torch?

Torch: yeah, so you know where you are?

MewmewBanira: of course I do!

Torch: yay! Livvykitty! Do you want to say the first dare?

Livvykitty: sure! Mint, come out of the closet! We know you're lesbian!

Mint: I am. Sorry fan boys.

Spb: Nick! Be as cheerful as possible!

Torch: aw! MewmewBanira remembered your name!

Nick: Thank you! I'm going to go cook some cookies! Chocolate chips and then ill serve brownies too! *skips off to the kitchen*

Torch: and that's why we don't let anyone be too cheerful around here, but at least we get cookies! Zakuro and Pai! Help MewmewBanira with her performance of Romeo and Juliet!

Zakuro: fine.

Pai: I think I read that while doing research of your planets history, ok I can help.

Torch: YAY! *poofs into theater*

**The balcony scene**

Zakuro and pai: *they do the scene and on the kissing part everyone goes "aww" but a nice aw.¨*

**The end of the play**

Torch: *poofs back* that was awesome!

Zakuro: uuh…sure…thanks?

Torch: now there are three people here who think pai should be with zakuro!

Lettuce: she can have him, the clone dumped me.

Torch: oh, I'm sorry.

Lettuce: its ok, the next dare now please.

Torch: ok, truths time. Ryou-what's with the mews outfits? Boys (except for nick)-the mews transform naked, did you notice?

Kish- not really,

Pai- I'm never there when they transform

Tart-EW! THAT'S GROSS!

Ryou- yes and I didn't decide on them.

Keiichiro- how would I know? Im always at the café

Masabaka- yes

Deep blue- no

Blue knight-yes!

Torch: so in conclusion, Ryou, masabaka, and the blue knight, are all pervs.

Lettuce: I'll read the next one, it's from characard

**Yay awesomeness**

**dares:**

**Tart apologize 4 making pudding sad and kiss her and tell which kiss was better**

**Kish and Ichigo go c a movie**

**Ryou and Ichigo go to Ichigo's school and she tells everyone that they're dating and that she is a mew and shows them (I surrpout both)**

**Pai and Zakuro kiss**

**Pai and Lettuce kiss**

**Mint someone spills tea on tje floor and u lick it off**

**Masaya go to a gay bar**

**Author/guests kill Masaya as many and any way u want**

**Can i be in the story i have wavy/curly brown/blond hair ice color near the pupil of my eyes but gray/dark blue near the edge i have ice blue dog ears ans tail but dark blue at the tip**

**can u put in inuyasha (real) and Kagome (real) it would be funny update sooooooonnnnnnnnn~**

**Just remembered**

**everyone go to a beach party**

**author continue being awesome**

**c u sooooooonnnnn~**

Torch: ok, you can be on too. *poofs* ok, you know the drill I hope, you're now on tmm truth or torture, and now we do your dares

Characard: Ok! Tart: apologize to pudding and kiss her and tell her which kiss was better.

Tart: I already apologized, but ill kiss her *kisses pudding* second one, defiantly.

Torch: nice. Now pai! Kiss Lettuce and then kiss Zakuro!

Pai: uuhhh….ok? *kisses lettuce, lettuce slaps him* ow! It was a dare!

Torch: now kiss Zakuro!

Pai: fine,*kisses Zakuro, she kisses back*

Torch: zlol, I have the powers to make them do what I want them to do.

MewmewBanira: what's zlol?

Torch: evil laughter. Oops I missed two, Ichigo and Kish; go see a movie, make it a horror film.

Kish: sure, it might cheer her up. C'mon koneko!

Ichigo: ok…

Torch: while they're doing that-

Deep blue: aah! * He falls from a portal* what I have seen, I hope to never see again.

Torch: good, now go back to discussing weather or not Justin Beiber is gay. The next dare, please

MoonlightMew513: sure, Mint, someone spilt tea on the floor, lick it up.

Mint: tea? Finally! *starts licking* (A/n: for those who don't remember, mint has been drinking sierra mist.)

Torch: now, masabaka, go to a gay bar, then we all get to kill you!

Masabaka: YAY! *runs to gay bar*

**Half an hour and three hundred thirty nine Masaya kills later.**

Torch: well that was fun, next dare, Ryou and Ichigo go to Ichigo's school, tell them you're dating and that Ichigo's a mew, and show them.

Ryou: let's just get this over with *goes to school and does the dare*

Torch: and now for the mind wipe *mind wipes* ok, next dare put in the real inuyasha and Kagome. TOP-NOTCH IDEA! *poofs*

Inuyasha: where are we?

Kagome: I don't know. Who are these people?

Torch: you're on a truth or dare game show!

Inuyasha: argh! *draws sword*

Torch: cool sword, hey is kagome your girlfriend yet?

Inuyasha (girl, prepare for confusion): yes, didn't I tell you how it ended? And Miroku and Songo got married, and they adopted Shippo!

Torch: oh yeah! Oh and from now on you're known as G.I. aka girl inuyasha.

Kagome: so were on a show, where they play truth or dare?

Torch: that's correct! Now, can you calm down your boyfriend?

Kagome: inuyasha, they mean us no harm.

Inuyasha: fine, I guess I won't kill anyone.

Torch: oh if your going to kill someone, kill him *points to masabaka* I can revive him.

Inuyasha: ok.

Characard: last dare! Everyone, to the beach! *everyone gets poofed to a beach party*

Torch: and so concludes this episode of tmm truth or torture, ill update when I get three reviews! Now for the gorge! Kikyo (from inuyasha), masabaka, mint, ryou, blue knight, into the gorge! And see you next time!

**Me: and so concludes the second half of chapter four, with Pai and Zakuro having done Romeo and Juliet, Lettuce informing us that the Pai clone broke up with her, Mint and masabaka coming out of the closet, and Kagome and Inuyasha here!**

**Nick: and I'm done being cheerful! Cookie?**

**Me: yay! Ill update with three reviews!**

**Both inuyashas: see you next time**

**G.I.: *glomp***


	6. Chapter 5

**Me: IM SORRY!**

**Nick: why are you saying sorry for?**

**Me: I forgot to update! Sorry!**

**Nick: oh, anyways…who should do the disclaimer?**

**Melanie: I will!**

**ME & nick: WHY ARE YOU HERE?**

**Nick: wait a sec…how can both of you be here at the same time?**

**Me: must have gotten through when I sent deep blue into another dimension…**

**Melanie: fangirlgonesupernova does not own Tokyo mew mew, she does however, own the idea of Melanie and dimension x, oh and she doesn't own Shugo chara or anything else mentioned, except for the necklace with the pendant of the kanji meaning tiger.**

**Me: GO BACK TO YOUR OWN DIMENSION!**

**Melanie: roll the film pretty please!**

_**Chapter five:**_

**Apologies, and another torch?**

Torch: so, I accidently forgot to update, you see, I was watching shougo chara, and

Characard: shugo chara? I support amuto, you?

Torch: yeah! Perfect pairing!

Nick: anyways, can I have my dollar back?

Torch: no! You gave it willfully!

Nick: because you acted like Melanie!

Tart: who's Melanie?

Torch: I'll explain later, we have four reviews, technically five, but four because two were from sailor phoenix black, and they're from, in order, sailor phoenix black, moonlightMew513, characard, and anvil99. The first says:

**Lmfao, this is so funny! Now for more dares.**

**Mint: I didn't see you working, so you have to work everyone's shift at Cafe Mew Mew!**

**Masabaka: Since you are gay, say Ryou has the most beautiful eyes, and kiss him.**

**Kisshu: say hi to Daddy, who is alive and sitting right next to you (Deep blue)**

**Now for some truths**

**Kisshu: To answer your question on what's a Ho-oh, it is a phoenix Pokémon, only it's not on fire.**

**Ryou: What's up with the Mew outfits and the cafe uniforms? (No escaping the question, or else I'll use Flamethrower on you!)**

**Nova-Chan: If you are wondering why I had Ryou clone Pai, it's because even though I am a pai and lettuce fan, I wanted you and Moon-Chan to stop arguing on which pairing is better, I wanted both of you to be happy.**

**Great story, and you don't have to call me Sailor Phoenix Black or SPB, you can just call me Tsuki, still wonderful story, please continue.**

**Since this happened, I'll make another Pai clone for you Lettuce, since the first one was a defect made by ShiroBaka, the defect about it is that it was to be a jerk to all of it's girlfriends, sorry about that, and for that DIE RYOU, DIE! That's all.**

Torch: ok, now to change your name, *keyboard reappears, see chapter where masabaka gets his name changed* ok, it is now Tsuki, and I have to get used to typing, yet another name, no offence anyone. Ok first dare, Mint, since I forgot to make you work, do everyone's shifts at café mew mew.

Mint: the people here are evil!

Torch: yep! Now work slave! You can be done when I need you for another dare!

Livvykitty: HAHAHA! Next dare, masayuck, tell Ryou he has the most beautiful eyes you've ever seen and kiss him.

Masabaka: Ryou, you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, *kisses*

Ryou: *kicks masabaka, well you know where he did* IM NOT GAY!

Torch: we'll you could be, to prove it, kiss a girl you like!

Ryou: fine! *kisses Lettuce*

Torch: I can't believe you fell for that! Hahahah!

Ryou: *blushes* if you didn't have a ninja bodyguard, I'd kill you!

Torch: sure you would, with your weak little body, and me with my, albeit nerdy, strong body, phoenix powers, and dimension sword, now, the next dare, who would like to announce it?

Tsuki: I will! Kish, say hi to daddy who is alive and sitting next to you! *points to deep blue*

Kish: WHAT?

Deep blue: hi!

Kish: WHAT KIND OF DAD KILLS HIS SON?

Torch: I wonder how many times I've used the T key.

Deep blue: I don't know a bad one?

Kish: Pai, is it true?

Pai: I think so.

Tart: I'm just glad that me and Pai know who are dad was, since we're brothers. (A/n: my friend inuyasha told me this, she said she met the author of the books, weather or not its true, Pai and Tart fit the whole brothers thing, so I'm going with that)

Kish: *whimper*

MewmewBanira: there are three truths but tsuki should say them

Tsuki: Kay! Kisshu: To answer your question on what's a Ho-oh, it is a phoenix Pokémon, only it's not on fire.Ryou: What's up with the Mew outfits and the cafe uniforms? (No escaping the question, or else I'll use Flamethrower on you!) Nova-Chan: If you are wondering why I had Ryou clone Pai, it's because even though I am a pai and lettuce fan, I wanted you and Moon-Chan to stop arguing on which pairing is better, I wanted both of you to be happy.

Kish: oh, so torch was right.

Ryou: because I didn't deci-

Torch: we established last chapter, he's a pervert! Oh and that makes sense, I guess…

Tsuki: oh and here is your new clone Lettuce!

Lettuce: ok! *hugs pai clones arm*

Thorn: oh! Let's call the pai clone sardon!

*moment of silence*

All the authoresses, zing, and inuyasha: BWAHAHAHAHAHHA! (A/n: sorry if one of you is a guy, I can't really tell! No offence!)

Zing: very funny, since the next review has something for me, I shall read it.

**How funny! Btw cheerful Nick kind of scares me. Anyways...**

**Dares-**

**Deep Idiot: Kill the Blue night and the tree hugger. Then commit suicide because u just kind of killed yourself.**

**Pudding: Here is a bag of candy for you to share with Tart, Torch, Nick, Banira, and Livvykitty.**

**Keiichiro: Cut off pony pie! (I read that some of his fan girls named his ponytail that O_O)**

**Truths:**

**Ichigo: How was the movie with Kish?**

**Zing: What have you been doing when you're gone?**

**Tart: Who do you hate more Kishu or Pai?**

**Thanks update soon!**

Torch: cool! And zing talked! Ok, deep idiot, kill masabaka because he is gay, and the blue knight because he is stupid. Then commit suicide!

Deep blue: *has already killed masabaka and blue knight* huh? Oh sure, I might go back to that horrid dimension if I don't! *kills self*

Nick: did you send him to dimension x?

Torch: yeah, I think he met Melanie.

Tart, now accompanied by pudding and livvykitty: who is Melanie?

Torch, nick, and zing: you don't want to know!

MewmewBanira: ok, next dare, pudding here is some candy for you, tart, torch, nick, oh look me, and Livvykitty.

Torch, tart, pudding, Livvykitty, Nick, and MewmewBanira: YAY! CANDY! *eats entire bag*

MoonlightMew513: since I wasn't mentioned, Keiichiro cut off pony pie! Aka your ponytail!

Torch: (read this whole sentence as if I have candy in my mouth) oh, If you need to use the dimension sword, it's good at cutting hair!

Keiichiro: ok, I guess. *cuts hair, fan girls attack it but the girl inuyasha grabs it first*

G.I.: YAY! I got it!

Torch: hey Ichigo how was the movie with Kish?

Ichigo: Oh, it was good, it was kind of scary but I sort of felt safe.

Kish: you liked it? So did I, but only because you were with me.

Ichigo: *blushes*

Torch: YAY!

Nick: the next one is for Zing, hey Zing, what do you do when you're gone?

Zing: I beat the crap out of kitties…Just kidding, I fight people from other dimensions. Mostly the bad guys

Everyone but torch and nick who already new this: COOL!

Pudding: next question is for tar-tar! Who do you hate more, Kish or Pai?

Tart: I don't hate them, but I would have to go with Kish, he's mean!

Kish: what did you say?

Tart: PAI! KISH IS BEING MEAN!

Pai: sigh*

Torch: anyways, the next review is from characard, since I'm the authoress, I shall read it!

**Yay inuyasha and kagome**

**hey can u keep them in 4 a few more chaps and then put in some others**

**ill tell u who they r after inukag r gone k(hint they're from Shugo Chara and no I surrpourt amuto but not them a diff paring)**

**dares:**

**Kisshu and Ichigo go to a amusement park**

**Tart and pudding r stuck inside a tootsie roll and have to eat they're way out**

**mint there is no longer tea in the world drink high calorie crap and get really fat**

**masabaka go to a spa and get ur nails done and if someone asks if ur a boy or girl say girl**

**Ryou what was everyone's reactions**

**truths:**

**author how was the beach**

**Zakuro do u like or love Pai**

**Pai do U like or love Zakuro**

**Lettuce if u had a chance with Pai would u take it**

**Inuyasha and Kagome if u had kids would they also be half-demon**

**Can I stay in and can I have light blue streaks in my hair too**

**C U SOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN~**

Torch: sure, they can stay in for another chapter, then they leave, hey, where are they?

Pudding: they're at the movies on a date Na no da! Kagome Onee-chan said while they were here they should go on a date!

Torch: ok, characard, can you do the first few dares, I'm going to spy on them, be back in three dares.

Characard: ok, I and the other authoresses can take care of it! Ok, first dare, Ichigo, go to an amusement park with Kish!

Kish: another date with my kitty, I am so happy! *smiles a real smile, not the creepy one from when he snaps*

Ichigo:*blushes like a tomato covered in blood* I guess I can go on this stupid date.

Kish: you look like a strawberry Ichigo, well lets go! Holds her hand and teleports while kissing her cheek

Zing: I shall video tape them; torch puts me in charge of spying after she leaves.*disappears in a cloud of smoke*

Livvykitty: ok, next dare is for tart and pudding, using authoress powers; I put you both into a giant tootsie roll! You have to eat your way out! *poofs up the giant tootsie roll*

Tart and pudding: yay! *They start eating*

MoonlightMew513: Mint, there is no more tea in the world, drink high calorie crap and get fat!

Torch: there's no more tea? But I love iced sweet tea!

Everyone: AH!

Tsuki: why are you back so soon?

Torch: it was twilight new moon.

MewmewBanira: so what? You've already seen it?

Torch: *eye twitch, twitch*

Nick: plug your ears!

Torch: I FREAKING HATE TWILIGHT! IT'S THE MOST STUPID THING I'VE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE! I COULDN'T SIT THROUGH MORE THAN TWO MINUTES WITHOUT MY EYES BLEEDING! IT WAS TERRIBLE!

Nick: are you done now?

Torch: yeah, I think so-AATTRAHARHAHRHHAHHHH, ok, done. Oh, and mint, as an added bonus, you have to be the new star of supersize me!

Zing: nice.

Everyone: ah! Again!

Zing: It was getting boring, anyways mint, you heard her.

Mint: I hate my life! *goes on supersize me* hey there's tea here!

Torch: more dares now please,

MewmewBanira: ok, masabutt, (A/n, I just thought of that, childish, no?) go to the spa, get your nails done, and if anyone asks about your gender, say you are a girl.

Masabaka: OK! *does dare and fifteen people inquire about his gender*

Tsuki: hey Ryou, what were people's reactions?

Ryou: to what?

Torch: let's assume that it was the last dare, I'll show this video! *puts in video of people's reactions*

**Ten minutes later**

Torch: and that's your answer! Shocked, confused, and the guys liked it! *mutters* just like Melanie

Tart, pudding, LivvyKitty, Pai, Zakuro, Lettuce, Ryou, and MewmewBanira: Who is Melanie?

Torch: IM NOT GOING TO TELL YOU! now for truths!

Nick: I'll ask the truths, author how was the beach, Zakuro do u like or love Pai, Pai do U like or love Zakuro, Lettuce if u had a chance with Pai would u take it, Inuyasha and Kagome if u had kids would they also be half-demon?

Torch: it was great! We all danced, and I won a limbo contest!

Zakuro: L-love.

Pai: before I was afraid to admit it because of the fan girls threatening to attack me, but now that that's over with, love. Definitely

Lettuce: yes, I think so.

Inuyasha and kagome: they would be one fourth demon. And why do you want to know?

Torch: ok, even though we are running out of room, I refuse to do a half part! Final review! It's from anvil99 and it is short!

**Hello!~**

**The names Anvill99 and my favorite pairings is TarutoXPudding and KishuXIchigo. Now for the dares...**

**Pudding: Go into a room alone and be forced to listen to God smack, Corn, Marylin Mason, and Slipknot. Also read Guro Manga (So gory and mature It'll melt your brain.)**

**Ichigo: Tell your true feelings to Kishy-kun.**

**Pai: Propose to Zakuro (Convince me to like the couple.)**

**Masabaka: Go one on one with a pack wolves and Inuyasha, both of em'.**

**As you can see I'm a sick son of a ***** and I don't mind!**

**Also thanks for your reviews on my story! ~**

Nick: what story does she write?

Torch: oh, time mews, Ryou invents a time machine and I don't know what happens next, it's only on the second chapter, and it's awesome!

Nick: you can tell that much from two chapters?

Torch: yep! Now first dare! Pudding, uh… I hate to do this to you, but, go into a room, listen to god smack, corn, marylin mason, slipknot, and read Guro manga.

Inuyasha: gasp* isn't there another way? She's only a child!

Torch: I am so sorry, Pudding, please forgive me! *poofs* you are so cruel! Oh well, can't be helped, she would have lost her innocence by hanging around us soon enough.

Nick: what are you talking about? You were dubbed the most innocent person in our group! (A/n: he tells the truth, I was actually dubbed this, I hang out in a group of crazy people, most of which have little to no innocence)

Torch: well my conscience is scarred, now the next dare inuyasha, while I proceed to sulk out of guilt.

Inuyasha: sure, Ichigo, tell your true feelings to kishy-kun

Ichigo: uuh…

Kish: yes? *thinking: oh great she's going to say something like, I hate him, or, I think of him as a good friend.*

Ichigo: I, I truly love him. I do, I guess it took force for me to realize this.

Kish: you love me?

Ichigo: y-yes.

Kish: I love you too Ichigo! *kisses on the lips*

Ichigo: *kisses back*

Inuyasha: torch, you did something good, look.

Torch: *looks up from sulking* I did, didn't I? *slightly smiles* now, pudding come back now! *poofs*

Pudding: *rocking back and forth* n-never again!

Torch: * hugs pudding* I think I'll just restore your innocence.*restores, aka mind wipes her to where she doesn't remember it*

Pudding: Ichigo nee-Chan and Kish nii-chan are dating now? Yay! Na no da!

Torch: better. Now next dare is for pai, you have to propose to zakuro and, uhm…what does that mean? Convince me to like this couple? Does it mean I have to convince her, or did I already? I'M CONFUSED! *rocks back and forth*

Pai: uh, ok then, I guess I have to do the dare

Zakuro: this is just for a dare, right?

Pai: of course, *thinks: but for me, its like rehearsal for someday*

Pai: *kneels and proposes*

Zakuro: yes!

Torch: ok, that's done, now. Can I plan the wedding?

Zakuro: it was a dare!

Torch: but you said you loved him, was that a lie?

Zakuro: NO! But, I'm too young to get married.

Torch: then in a few years then? Ok, I'm sure pai will wait for you! isn't that right Pai?

Pai: y-yeah, of course *blushes*

Zakuro: huh? Oh, yeah, sure! *smiles while blushing*

Pai:*smiles*

Kish and tart: AH! PAI IS SMILING!

Pai: you idiots! *bonks them on their heads*

Torch: aw, pai and zakuro are so cute together! Next dare!

Livvykitty: I'll read it! I like this one! Masabaka: Go one on one with a pack wolves and Inuyasha, both of em'. *grins evilly*

Masabaka: wait I don't want to, aah! *gets attacked*

Zakuro: hey, I'm part wolf, can I help?

Torch: heck yeah! G.I. you too!

*they join the fight*

Torch: and with that, we end, once again sorry for not posting for a day, as I finish this, the clock is changing to midnight, please review, I promise I will update twice today to make up for it! Bye!

**Me: so is it ok?**

**Nick: for midnight because you forgot and then you had church, yeah**

**Me: good, hey did Melanie leave?**

**Melanie: nope! At three reviews she'll update, so review please! Maybe I can be in a chapter! **

**Me: die! See you guys next time.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Me: ok! Back with more energy than the last chapter! Since I didn't update till around midnight last night, this chapter will also be long!**

**Livvykitty: the last one was pretty long as well**

**MoonlightMew513: yeah, are you sure it isn't because you have a lot of reviews?**

**Me: maybe! And where is Nick, he usually is the one who talks during the intro!**

**Zing: he went to the beach with his brother, his brothers girlfriend, and his brothers girlfriends little sister.**

**Me: fine! I was going to have him do the disclaimer, but…KISH! **

**Kish: finally it's my turn! Fangirlgonesupernova, also known as panda-Chan, does not own Tokyo mew mew or anything else. Oh and she doesn't own zing either, that's her sister's OC**

**Me: if I did Zakuro and Pai would have happened! Roll film!**

_**Chapter six? **_

**I'm losing track of what chapter I'm on.**

Torch: U. G. L. Y. you aint got no alibi you ugly eh eh u ugleh! Oh, are we starting? Oops, anyways, today's reviews are from characard, Kokoro Ikisatashi, sailor phoenix black, and Dutch! Dutch, I think I've seen that girl on, oh yes! It was another truth or dare fic!

Nick: lets get the first one up now.

Torch: wait, the shortest one is going first! The one from Kokoro Ikisatashi!

**I like it! MORE MASAYA-BAKA TORTURE! Can I be in it? I like Kish and I am married to him. I have orange hair and orange eyes and I am a sugar addict. I can torture them well. In fact, my favorite pastime is writing fan fictions in which I torture the characters. (I broke Pai's wrist and ankle once) Oh, and can you make Kish and Pai make out? Please?**

Torch: ok, you can be in it. *poofs*

Kokoro Ikisatashi: hey, what happened to my cereal? It tastes weird…

Torch: I think that happens after the poof, it makes sweet things taste sour and sour things taste sweet.

Zing: then it's good to be impervious; my pop-tarts would taste weird. *is eating a blueberry pop tart, her mask is still on*

Torch: yep, and I did allow you to be on, and since your married to Kish, *pulls up Kish clone* this is Dren, he's technically Kish, but he's from America.

Kokoro Ikisatashi: CURSE YOU 4KIDS!

Torch: ok, I can make them, I just don't want to. Great, now my conscience is going to kill me.

Livvykitty: YAY! Another person who likes Pai and Kish! *glomps her*

Torch: and the sixth person is in, ok now for the first one that was up, characard's review.

Characard: I'll read it!

**Oh u can call me Chara-chan or Card-Chan if u like**

**Yes k I should tell u the other people now it's ... Nagihiko and Rima from SC(charas too) also known as my fav couple from all mh anime BTW my fav couples from SC then TMM IN ORDER**

**SC RIMAHIKO KUTAU KAIYA AMUTO**

**TMM KISHXICHIGO RYOUXICHIGO PUDDINGXTART ZAKUROXPAI LETTUCE**

**BTW i Hate Tadagay**

**Dares:**

**I got these next 2 (sort of kind of diff from the 1) from a diff tod**

**Pudding and Tart r handcuffed for 2 chaps now u cant get away from her Tart**

**Kish and Ichigo go to her school and teleport a bunch of places(in the school) and kiss freak them out**

**If Mint drinks any tea she dies any way u want**

**Masabutt sing im a Barbie girl and dance in front of ur school**

**NAGI teaches RIMA how to play basketball and dance**

**Zakuro and Pai make out in front of Pai's planet/people(everyone on the planet) and say u love her**

**Now do the previous dare again but instead of Pai's planet on TV at one of Zakuro's fashision shows**

**truths:**

**Lettuce do u like ur clone or do u want the real Pai more**

**Sorry for the Caps earlier can I stay in**

**PS im going on a trip so i may or may not review depends if internet is screwy or not**

**C U SOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN~**

Torch: ok Chara-chan, I now know who Rima is, I got to that episode earlier today. Now, pudding and tart come here please.

Pudding: ok, what is it Na no da?

Tart: what is it?

Torch: ZING NOW!

*zing appears and handcuffs them*

Torch: yay!

Nick: why didn't you just poof them?

Torch: oh, you're finally back from the beach?

Nick: yeah, it was boring. The next dare, let's see, Kish and Ichigo, teleport all over Ichigo's school, when people see a person, kiss.

Kish: ok! *grabs Ichigo's hand and teleports*

Torch: ok, Zing please follow them.

Zing: … *leaves the rafter she's sitting on, a small fox follows*

Tsuki: who's the fox?

Torch: cherry, her pet, now, masabutt, sing the Barbie girl song and dance in front of the school while people, NAGI, teach RIMA how to play basketball and dance.

Nagi: ok, *teaches*

MewmewBanira: Pai and zakuro, kiss in front of Pai's people and tell them that you love her (pai says it, not Zakuro that would be awkward)

Pai: *blushes*

Zakuro: *also blushing* how are we supposed to get there?

Torch: I poof you of course, or you can teleport.

Pai: ok, I guess that makes sense, let's go Zakuro.

Zakuro: *blushes* uh, ok. *they teleport*

Torch: where is zing? Oh yeah she's following Ichigo and Kish. Hmm…who to send?

Nick: I just thought of something, how will Zing follow them?

Torch: cherry can teleport. Hey, can Masha sense ninjas?

Everyone: *shrugs*

Torch: ok then, oh look Pai and Zakuro are back.

Pai: yo!

Zakuro: we did the dare, they attacked me, and we nearly died.

Pai: yeah, remind me to try to get them to calm down.

Torch: now, do the same thing, but at a fashion show! On tv!

Zakuro & Pai: WHAT?

Torch: now go! *poofs them*

Chara-Chan: ok, Lettuce, do you like the Pai clone, or do you want the real Pai more?

Lettuce: I-I like the P-pai clone fine! I-It really isn't a big deal!

Torch: always the nice one -3- or is she?

Lettuce: I-I-I

Torch: ok, next review!

**Good job, but sadly, I only have 1 dare today. Well let's get this one done, so I can think up of more epic dares.**

**All Masabaka haters: Time for an all out Masabaka killing spree!**

**I am afraid that is all for now :( you are still doing a good job though :)**

All authoresses, the person who sent in the next review, and a million fan girls: CHARRRRRRGGGGGGEEEEEEE!

**Three hours later **

(A/n: I am really cruel to him when describing his many deaths, so if you are easily offended, have a weak stomach, have a vivid imagination like me, or are just a giant wuss, I advise you skip this next part.

Torch: best masabaka killing spree yet!

Livvykitty: I cant believe that one person ripped his eyeballs out and shoved them down his throat so he could watch her rip open his insides!

MewmewBanira: and the girl who stuck ten thousand daggers in his face!

MoonlightMew513: the best one however, had to be when that girl ripped the skin off his face, fed it to him, and then stabbed his raw face!

Nick: I thought the best was when that girl scalped him, cracked open his skull and started to eat his brains like a zombie!

Torch: I think that was Dutch, the next reviewer.

Girl inuyasha: I liked the one kill where she ripped out his heart, fed it to wolves, sliced his lungs, and did unspeakable things to his organs.

Torch: that was awesome!

Tsuki: I enjoyed when me and torch killed him with a giant phoenix!

Chara-Chan: that was pretty epic, but I liked the girl that electrocuted him, stabbed him thirty-seven times in the chest, (A/n: introducing a new game, guess that reference! Who can say what this is from?) And then threw him in the air, jumped fifty feet high, waited for him to reach that height, and then punched him down to where he exploded!

Torch: yeah, that was pretty epic, I wonder who that was.

Nick: you mean it wasn't zing?

Zing: I was the one that chopped of his arms and legs, asked him if it was merely a flesh wound (GTR! Who can tell me?) And then sliced him in half and tossed him into an ocean full of mines.

Torch: maybe it was a relative of chuck Norris?

Tsuki: then she wouldn't have needed the electricity.

Torch: wonder who it was, I guess we'll never know. Anyways last review of the day! It's from a girl named Dutch.

**HELLOOOOOOH!**

**ok, like you noticed, I'M FRIGGIN INSANE! can i be in?**

**Name: Dutch**

**Age: 12**

**gender: female**

**Height: 5'4"**

**appearance: I have 4 of them, I'll pm them ^-^**

**personality: also 4!**

**Fave quote: don't worry Sven, the tree hugger won't hurt you anymore!**

**Oh, and before you ask, I am 1/4 human, 1/4 vamp, 1/4 demon and 1/4 goddess, also I'm the princess of hell and Liv's cousin!**

**Dares:**

**Kagome: give me your awesome miko powers!**

**Masaya: with my miko powers, I put a barrier around you...then let barny, Justin bieber and the teletubbies in!**

**All hosts: meet Sven, he's 's chair ^-^**

**Ryou: have this cookie, you are now my friend ^-^**

**REAL InuYasha: *kisses* YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!**

**Deep Beep: long time no see...BROTHER! (I'll explain sometime...I think...**

**Torch: do you know OHSHC? ANSWER ME!**

**Pudding and Tart: I am...YOUR DAUGHTER! A weird accident changed my DNA in many ways, but I'm your daughter from the future ^-^**

**Truths:**

**Tart: do you LOVE love Pudding?**

**Pudding: do you LOVE love Tart?**

**And NOW I'm out of ideas!**

**See ya next time!**

**~Dutch**

Torch: and her description:

**human-summer**

**appearance: long, brown hair and brown eyes, slight tan, wearing a red tee with black text, saying: I love myself, my arrogance defeated me, light blue jeans, black ankle boots and black fingerless gloves**

**personality: can be really nice and caring, but if you ** me off, I'm murderous, evil, murderous, insane and murderous...did I mention I'm murderous? oh, and i LOVE to glomp!**

**Likes: chocolate, guns, bloodshed, weirdness and Ryou!**

**Dislikes: , my brother, boringness and...Pink! And ju- just- I CAN'T SAY HIS FRIGGIN NAME!**

torch: here comes Dutch, the only person I have to enter a new description for every season! *poof*

Dutch: WHAT THE **** IS GOING ON?

Nick: are you sure that was a good idea?

Torch: I LIKE HER ALREADY!

**Five minutes, an explanation, more than a few introductions and a punch to nick's face later.**

Nick: why did she have to punch me?

Torch: so, Dutch, the first two dares if you please,

Dutch: GLADLY! Kagome, your awesome miko powers, give them to me!

Kagome: um ok?

Dutch: now, Masaya, bubble torture time! *puts bubble around him, and sends in barney and teletubbies* hey, why cant I put in Justin bieber?

Torch: that's not my department; ask zing, she's in charge of celebrities

Zing: ok, I'll poof him. Ninja teleportation powers activate! *poofs Justin bieber into the bubble, he was at a concert, so bonus!*

Dutch: MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Ichigo: I'll read the next one, all of the hosts, meet Sven, he's a chair!

All hosts: YAY!

Torch: wait where is he? *looks around, finally looking up*

Zing: you're one tough opponent! *Zing and Sven are playing cards*

Kokoro Ikisatashi: wow, just wow, anyways, next dare, Ryou gets a cookie for being Dutch's friend.

Ryou: FINALLY! SOMEONE LIKES ME!

Torch: yeah, you're still a loser though.

Ryou: ),:

Torch: HAHAHA!

Dutch: ok, next dare, THE REAL INUYASHA, *kisses* yayayay!

Kagome: he's my boyfriend, back off!

Dutch: prepare for battle! *she and kagome start fighting* torch, btw, do you know OHSHC?

Torch: never watched it, but I know it stands for Ouran high school host club, is it any good?

Dutch: correct! *continues beating up kagome, inuyasha goes to defend her*

Torch: well this is interesting.

Kokoro ikatashi: Pudding and tart, DUTCH IS YOUR DAUGHTER!

Tart: what?

Pudding: YAY!

Tart: how are you happy about that?

Pudding: because pudding loves taru-taru Na no da!

Tart: wha-what? Nani? (A/n: random Japanese time!) *blushes like a tomato*

Torch: oh, and pudding do you love tart, and tart, do you love pudding?

Pudding: YES! Na no da!

Tart: y-yes…

Pudding: TARU-TARU LOVES ME! *kisses Tart's cheek*

Kish: aw! Tart found true love!

Pai: *takes picture of Tart's face*

Tart: shut up Kish! And Pai, why did you take a picture of me?

Pai: to show you how stupid your face looks right now

Torch: this is awesome!

Ichigo: Pudding you love him?

Lettuce: im happy for you Pudding-san

Mint: good for you.

Zakuro: this is great!

Pudding: Yep Na no Da!

Ichigo: if you marry Tart, I marry Kish, and Zakuro marries Pai, we would be like sisters-in-law!

Pai, Kish, and Tart: WHAT?

Torch: this is hilarious! I cant wait till the weddings! Oh! Maybe mint and lettuce should find their true loves so we can have the very first ten people wedding!

Zakuro: I don't think that's a good idea,

Torch: well then maybe we can do them all on the same week! With a split in the middle!

Ichigo: that's not a good idea either!

The three aliens: Do we get a say in this?

The girls: NO!

Dutch: well maybe they should all be in the same year?

Torch: do you think they'd let us be their wedding planners?

Livvykitty: I don't know, but eight wedding planners?

Torch: why not?

Kokoro ikatashi: that sounds fun!

MoonlightMew513: I hope they let us!

Chara-Chan: who else would be the wedding planner?

MewmewBanira: most people only have one or two wedding planners, but eight sounds like it would be interesting!

Tsuki: but if we didn't work together, it could end in disaster.

Torch: good points all around, I guess that we would have to have daily meetings, have things assigned to us each day, and work as a team!

The other authoresses: YEAH!

Inuyasha: what about kagome and inuyasha's wedding?

Torch: you can plan that one!

Chara-Chan: oh! And Ikuto and Amu's wedding as well!

Torch: oh yeah! Oh, I think we should sign off here! Anyone got some catch phrases to say? (A/n: oh, and if you're an authoress in my story, if you could review or pm me your catch phrase, that would be great!)

Livvykitty: THIS IS SO SO SO SO BEAST!

Chara-Chan: c u SOOOOOOOOOON!

Tsuki: DIE RYOU DIE

Kokoro ikisatashi: MORE MASAYA-BAKA TORTURE!

Dutch: don't worry Sven; the tree hugger won't hurt you anymore!

Zing: prepare to die

Nick: torch, you're crazy.

Torch: that's all for now! Bye!

Inuyasha: bai bai!

**Me: my co-hosts are awesome! Anyways, send in reviews, next chapter will include zing's book club! Now I gotta go, zing is bugging me! Bye! See you next time**

**Melanie: bye everyone who is kind enough to review this! **

**Me: I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GO BACK TO YOUR OWN DIMENSION! **


	8. Chapter 7now 8 cuz its confusing me

**Me: sorry for not updating yesterday, I feel really bad because I'm going to camp for a week, and I can't update, so as soon as I get back I'll write another chapter! **

**Nick: really long introduction today, huh?**

**Me: yeah. Anyways I think I should do the disclaimer this time.**

**Nick: ok then, I'll say roll film.**

**Me: ok, so I, fangirlgonesupernova, do not own Tokyo mew mew or anything else mentioned in this fic.**

**Nick: roll film!**

**Me: that's my line! **

_**Chapter seven: **_

**A post that is extra long, because I will be gone for a week.**

Torch: ok, so while I'm gone, the whole cast can have a week off!

Everyone: YAY!

Torch: except for masabaka, who has to die twice every day

Masabaka: aw!

Torch: ok, so today, we have five reviews, from MoonlightMew513, characard, kisshu is cool, sailor phoenix black, and nickn091.

Livvykitty: heres the first review.

**Oh wow this could not be any better. Pai, Kisshu, and Tart no you do not get any say in the wedding you are getting maired to them so deal with it! Any who time for the dares.**

**Dares-**

**Mint: You must give Torch $10,000,000 if you don't have it all borrow some from Ryou I heard he is rich too.**

**Tart: You and pudding are soo cute together. Since you said you love her I will give you pie!**

**Deep Idiot: "fall" into a whole of scorpions and snakes!**

**Truths-**

**Torch: Why can't we have Kisshu and Pai kiss?**

**Zing: Is Sven still beating you at cards?**

**That's all I got update soon!**

Torch: hahaha, like there was any argument that they had an opinion, anyways, mint! Give my ten million dollars!

Mint: what? I can give you half, Ryou, do you have half?

Ryou: yes, but I don't want to give it to the she-beast without the beast part!

Torch: grr… *hands catch on fire, due to phoenix powers.* what was that?

Ryou: I said that you're a she-beast, you always torture us! I hate you! so does everyone else! We hate all of the hostesses!

All the hostesses: you guys hate us?

Masabaka: you do kill me all the time…

Keiichiro: I haven't been mentioned since I had to cut my ponytail off, so I don't hate you because I haven't died yet.

Ichigo: you got me and Kish together, so I like you!

Kish: I agree with Ichigo!

Pudding: Pudding likes all the onee-Chans Na no da!

Tart: you guys are pretty cruel, but it mostly isn't to me, so I don't hate you

Deep blue: hate

Blue knight: I HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN MENTIONED IN THREE CHAPTERS!

Pai: don't hate, don't like.

Zakuro: like you guys, you said you would plan our weddings.

Mint: hate you!

Nagihiko: yeah, I just got here so…

Rima: what you say, some of it is funny

Lettuce: most of you are nice

Sardon: I don't know, (A/n: YAY! His first line ever!)

Torch: so the majority of them like us!

Livvykitty: You guys are nice!

Mewmewbanira: I like you guys to!

Dutch: so ryou is wrong!

Ryou: fine, heres my half

Mint: and my half

Torch: YAY! Money! Who wants pizza?

Everyone: YAY!

**Fifteen minutes later**

Zing: * pulls out sword and slices…a pizza*

Torch: ok, next dare, kokoro ikisatashi, want to read this one?

Kokoro ikisatashi: tart, you and pudding are cute together, so heres pie for saying you love her!

Tart: the dessert?

Kokoro ikisatashi: yep!

Tart: cool!

Pudding: can pudding have some Na no da?

Tart: ok. * splits pie*

Tsuki: next dare! Deep idiot, "fall" into a whole pit of snakes and scorpions! *pushes*

Deep blue: I hate you all!*falls*

MoonlightMew513: Torch: Why can't we have Kisshu and Pai kiss? Zing: Is Sven still beating you at cards?

Torch: because it's wrong!

Zing: no, I beat him, now were eating Mexican food

Torch: where did you get the Mexican food?

Zing: Guadalajara's *starts humming mariachi loco*

Torch: where's my quesadilla?

Zing: here *gives*

Dutch: next review!

**Yay update**

**if u need to know about rima and nagi tell me and ill pm u though it might contain some spoilers and if u don't want that tell me don't pm me though cuz I don't have my emails on this trip**

**and wasn't InuYasha and kagome married at the end of the final act cuz kagome calls seshsomeru onii-chan if I remember right**

**BTW u forgot Masabaka dare but I don't care :D**

**dares:**

**have EVERYONE sing tonight tonight**

**Pudding and Tart go to a desert island still hand cuffed**

**Pai and Zakuro do the same as last time but say they're getting married ;D**

**Kish and Ichigo go to the planet and announce they're dating and kiss**

**pudding and tart do the the previous still hand-cuffed**

**Masaya they say u get ur true wish if u hang ur self with this rope (it means he dies just to make sure)**

**I don't have a catch phase really but if u get me mad I normally say shut up or ill stuff this down ur throat *holds up random object***

**BTW if u have not seen Rima is actually not that mean u'll fing out why she acts mean soon**

**C U SOOOOOOONNNNNNNN~**

Torch: I wouldn't know about the ending, I got banned from it before I could finish, but if they did *fan girl shriek* oh and I saw that episode so I understand. Now we all have to sing!

*everyone sings* (A/n: what the heck is this song, I haven't heard it before!)

Torch: wow most of the authoresses were good, but Ichigo and Mint suck.

Ichigo and mint: WHAT?

Torch: and why did we let masabaka sing?

Dutch: I have no clue.

Torch: NO NO NO! I AM NOT HARRY POTTER!

Everyone but zing: what? *everyone looks at torch, she has a lightning bolt thing on her forehead, like harry potter, in eyeliner, Zing is standing next to her with said eyeliner*

Livvykitty: why?

Dutch: huh?

Mewmewbanira: what's going on?

MoonlightMew513: why did she?

Torch: I have a line on my head for no reason, and zing likes to do that to make me look like harry potter.

Chara-Chan: strange.

Torch: Pudding and Tart go to a dessert island still handcuffed.

Tart and Pudding: what? *poof*

Torch: can you…oh crap!

Dutch: what?

Torch: I just watched Kish is a cheerleader!

Dutch: and?

Torch: I can't believe I made him do that! Lol, can you guys take care of this? I have to wash this off my forehead!

Livvykitty: leave it to us!

MoonlightMew513: the next dare is for Zakuro and Pai, do the same as last time, but say you're getting married!

Pai: WHAT? Ok…

Zakuro: wow, this show is so weird. *they teleport*

Livvykitty: ok, Kish and Ichigo go to Kish's planet, announce that you're dating, and kiss!

Kish: OH YEAH! *teleports*

Chara-Chan: ok the next requires tart and pudding *poofs them in*

Pudding: oh, were back!

Tart: good, you guys need us again! What is it?

Chara-Chan: go to your planet; announce your dating, and kiss, still handcuffed.

Tart: *sigh* fine. *teleports*

Kokoro ikisatashi: is torch done?

Torch: IT WON'T COME OFFF!

Kokoro ikisatashi: I guess not, ok masabaka, they say you get your wish if you hang yourself with this *holds up rope*

Masabaka: YAY! *hangs self*

Dutch: YES!

MewmewBanira: too bad we need to revive him when we need him.

MoonlightMew513: yes, but then we get to kill him again!

MewmewBamira: good point.

InuYasha: next review!

**ello I think I know who Mint likes...Tree hugger probably anyhow can I be on your show I have long brown hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and I have on a black shirt, jeans, and boots**

**Likes: Masaya torturing and Kish**

**Dislikes: Elmo, Barney, Justin Bieber, and Masaya**

**Dares**

**Masaya: Handcuff yourself to a giant spinning bulls eye target and let anyone who wants to maim you**

**Unfortunately that's all I've got :(**

Tsuki: as torch would say: Of course! You sound awesome! *poofs*

Kisshu is cool: huh? What happened to my blueberry pop tart?

Tsuki: welcome to fangirlgonesupernova's tmm truth or torture!

Kisshu is cool: and torch is where?

Torch: IT STILL WON'T COME OFF! CURSE YOU WATERPROOF EYELINER!

Tsuki: trying to get eyeliner off of her forehead.

Kisshu is cool: what?

Livvykitty: better if you don't ask, you missed the beginning of the chapter.

Kisshu is cool: ok, where is my pop tart, I was going to eat that.

Nick: was it blueberry?

Kisshu is cool: yes, why?

Nick: *points to rafter*

*Zing is eating said pop tart with cherry; she is reading a Ted Dekker novel, around her on swings (except for Sven) is Pai, batman, Sven the chair, and Kisshu all reading the same book*

Zing: oh, meet my book club.

Everyone: ok…

Kokoro ikisatashi: lets keep going! Masabaka, handcuff yourself to this giant spinning bulls eye target, and let anyone who wants to maim you!

Masabaka: oh…why not? * straps him self in*

**Thirty minutes later**

Tsuki: let's continue while they maim him.

Dutch: ok, *is covered in blood*

Tsuki: ok…next review! This one's from me!

**This is an awesome story, Sadly I got nothing :( but you are still doing a great job :)**

Dutch: worst. Review. Ever!

Tsuki: yeah… hey, where are the other hostesses?

Dutch: kokoro ikisatashi, liv, MoonlightMew513, and MewmewBanira are still maiming masa**** and chara-chan is helping torch.

Tsuki: wow, your language is…colorful.

Dutch: yep, next review!

**Melanie is evil! That's all I have 2 say. She is the complete opposite of fan girl: which means she is a peppy cheerleader that will persuade u with kindness. She is from dimension Q. we found her thanks 2 fan girl's dimension sword. Anti-me is mark.**

**Dares-**

**fangrirl: give me my dollar back!**

**Masaya: bash ur head on a wall until u die**

**everyone: have an ultimate showdown of ultimate destiny! Yay!**

Tsuki: so that's who Melanie is, hey! Chara-Chan! Tell torch to give nick his dollar back!

Chara-Chan: ok! *Tells* she says "SHUT THE HECK UP NICK!"

Nick: should have known. Masaya, bash your head against the wall till you die!

Tsuki: he's getting maimed still, wait how did he manage to do that?

Dutch: never underestimate idiots. Now, for an ultimate showdown of ultimate destiny!

*ultimate showdown of ultimate destiny starts playing*

(A/n: I shall enter names into the lyrics, except for the mass ones.)

Old Godzilla (deep blue) was hopping round, Tokyo city like a big play ground, when suddenly batman (Livvykitty) burst from the shade, and hit Godzilla with a bat grenade, Godzilla got pissed and began to attack, but didn't expect to be blocked by Shaq (mint) who proceeded to unleash a can of Shaq fu, when Aaron carter (Ryou) came out of the blue, and he started beating up Shaquille O'Neil but they both got flattened by the bat mobile, but before they could make it back to the bat cave, Abraham Lincoln (Keiichiro) popped out of his grave and pulled an AK-47 out from under his hat, and blew batman away with a rat-a-tat-tat, but he ran out of bullets and ran away, because Optimus prime (masha) came to save the day.

This is the ultimate showdown, of ultimate destiny. Good guys, bad guys, explosions, as far as the eye can see, and only one will survive I wonder who it will be. This is the ultimate showdown, of ultimate destiny

Godzilla took a bite out of optimus prime, like scruff Mcgruff took a bite out of crime. And then Shaq came back covered in a tire track but Jackie Chan (Tart) jumped out and landed on his back. And batman was injured and trying to get steady, when Abraham Lincoln came back with a machete but suddenly something caught his leg and he tripped, Indiana Jones (Zakuro) took him out with his whip, then he saw Godzilla sneaking up from behind, and he reached for his gun which he just couldn't find 'cause batman stole it and he shot and he missed and Jackie Chan deflected it with his fist, then he jumped in the air and did a somersault while Abraham Lincoln tried to pole vault, onto optimus prime but they collided in the air, and they both got hit by a care bear (Chara-Chan) stare

This is the ultimate showdown, of ultimate destiny, good guys, bad guys, and explosions, as far as the eye can see, and only one will survive I wonder who it will be, this is the ultimate showdown, of ultimate destiny.

(etc. till final verse)

The battle raged on for a century, many lives were claimed but eventually, the victor stood, the rest saw the better, Mr. Rodgers (torch) in a bloodstained sweater.

*end song*

Torch: well I guess I'll sign off here, I'll revive them all later, see you next chapter!

**Me: so I can't write for a week cuz I'm at camp, I will be back by Friday and I will try to update, Saturday at the latest, sorry about that! **

**Nick: I would write the chapter but I am also going to camp.**

**Me: so remember: I will not forget this story! It will just be on hiatus till Friday or Saturday, and please review anyways! Bye, see you all when I get back! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: guess whose back from camp? **

**Livvykitty: YAY! **

**Dutch: we were getting bored**

**Tsuki: did you have fun?**

**Me: yeah, did you guys torture him?**

**Kokoro ikisatashi: yep, it was kind of fun**

**MewmewBanira: the cast wont be happy though,**

**MoonlightMew513: who cares!**

**Me: not me! **

**Chara-chan: I will do the disclaimer, fangirlgonesupernova does not own tmm or anything, but she wants to.**

**Me: ROLL FILM! It feels so good to say that.**

_**Chapter nine**_

**Did you notice I changed it?**

Torch: hey everyone!

Zakuro: so she's back!

Pai: apparently

Torch: heck yeah! And guess what Dutch? I'm going to start watching OHSHC it sounds awesome, I met a girl at camp who has seen it

Dutch: are you going to put her in?

Torch: if she says I can yes. *nom*

Nick: is that pizza?

Torch: yep! And everyone gets some! *passes it around*

Masaya: even me?

Torch: one slice of meat only, I heard you're a vegetarian

Masabaka: yes. I am

Dutch: wow, a gay, tree hugging, vegetarian

Torch: nice, anyways the reviews are from zingfox, sailor phoenix black, and Chara-Chan. The first is from zingfox, wait a sec, ZING?

**U no who I am idc about grammar hay u didn't put me in no fair u said I was chuck Norris**

**Dares:**

**Torch: give me ur neckles and be Melanie for 2 chps**

**Nick: be mark for the same 2 chaps**

**Mark and Melanie: u must make out for 5 min.**

**Sven: must give tree hugger a hug**

**Kisshu: go to ur planet and bring back the rarest flower for Ichigo**

**Pai Zakuro I get to plan ur wedding no objections**

**Truths**

**Melanie: admit ur true feelings for mark**

**Torch: y am I not in this more and weres my chines food**

**Ps yes my sword is invisible and I like ryou ( he makes great vid games) hahaha I can't read ( gussthe ")**

Torch: I will do it for never.

Dutch: why not?

Torch: 'cuz Melanie is the most preppy, annoying, cheerleader, prissy, girly, and stupid girl ever, you would hate her!

Dutch: sounds like I'd kill her guts out

Zing: it's a dare. Do it.

Torch: how about this! *takes dimension sword and slices the empty space*

Out of that space comes two people, the first is a girl, she is tall and super thin, she has blonde hair and pink eyes, she is wearing a pink cheerleading outfit that is twice as girly and frilly as ran's character transformation outfit, she is wearing golden earrings and has pom poms in each hand, she looks lost and stupid, she has pink nail polish on her hands and makeup with huge eyelashes that look impossible.

The second is a guy with blonde hair, he is tan and has a six pack, and he isn't wearing a shirt and looks as if he has been surfing, he has blue eyes and is wearing swim trunks, and he also looks lost and confused.

Torch: hey Melanie, mark.

Melanie: OH MY GOSH! TORCH IT IS LIKE, SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!

Mark: sup nick.

Nick: sup.

Torch: Melanie, meet the Tokyo mew mew cast, which as you know, in your world, consists of hot guys.

Melanie: hi Tokyo mew mew! So s-I mean torch, have you finally decided that you seriously are a terrible sword guardian and that I would make a much better guardian?

Torch: ha! As if! You're here to be on tmm truth or torture! As if, do you not remember what happened the last time that I let you had a sword for a week?

Ichigo: the Tokyo mew mew of their dimension consists of hot guys?

Kish: grr…

Ichigo: I'm sure their all ugly compared to you kishy-kun

Kish: (: ok.

Torch: yes, they do, maybe we should set mint up with the mint guy from that dimension.

Zakuro: I thought she was lesbian?

Mint: I'm not anymore!

Torch: POLICEMEN MAGIC!

Dutch: what?

Torch: she got arrested for drinking underage by a really cute guy.

Dutch: oh, so policemen magic?

Torch: yep! So ill get him in if it's requested by a person. Next dare! Mark and Melanie, make out for five minutes while we all play apples to apples and listen to music with Sven!

Melanie & mark: ok, fine.

**Five minutes, and torch considering kicking nick out, later. **

Nick: why do you consider kicking me out?

Torch: shut up! You weren't supposed to talk!

Nick; sorry…

Dutch: hey! Break it up!

Melanie and mark: sure.

Torch: So, the next dare, Sven: must give tree hugger a hug Kisshu: go to ur planet and bring back the rarest flower for Ichigo Pai Zakuro I get to plan ur wedding no objections**  
><strong>LivvyKitty: but it's a chair…

Torch: I know. I know.

Kisshu: *pops back* here's the flower koneko-Chan.

Ichigo: it's so beautiful!

Kisshu: not as beautiful as you.

Ichigo: *blushes*

Kisshu: *kisses Ichigo on the cheek*

Hostesses: Aaaaaawwww! So Ka-wa-ii!

Zakuro: so is zing a good wedding planner?

Torch: I don't know, maybe, we'll be her wedding planning mini-army

Zing: so what theme?

Zakuro: I don't know, what's your opinion Pai?

Pai: I don't know, so long as you like it, im fine.

Zakuro: aw! Your so sweet *kisses on the cheek*

Pai: *blushes*

Tart: I am so glad I didn't get a dare.

Torch, Dutch, and Kokoro Ikisatashi: *bonks head* SHUT UP!

Tart: ow!

Mewmewbanira: ok so the next dare-

Blue knight: MELANIE ADMIT YOUR TRUE FEELINGS FOR MARK!

Everyone: AH! WHAT THE HECK!

Blue knight; I wanted to-

Dutch: DON'T TALK UNLESS SPOKEN TO! *kills brutally*

Torch: thank you Dutch, now Melanie, true feelings?

Melanie: whose mark?

Mark: I am.

Melanie: oh, I just met him today.

Torch: did I mention she's a gold-digging, changes boyfriends more than I change clothes, and will kiss anyone?

Dutch: may I kill her?

Torch: go ahead.

Dutch: sweet! *murders*

Torch: hey zing! You can revive her and use them as target practice!

Zing: thank you! * revives and brings out weapons* now, where's my Chinese food?

Torch: here you go. *hands over food* panda, btw, here's your chopsticks.

MewmewBanira: ok, I'm reading the next review.

**I finally have a dare! :D YAY. Now for that dare!**

**Masabaka: Here is a one way ticket to Lava world, where all money made will go to saving the rainforests! (Actually a one way trip to he/ where my uncle Hades can torture him to his hearts content.)**

**There we have it, and have fun at camp. :)**

Tsuki: I haven't talked, so here you go masabaka!

Masabutt: YAY! *goes and his screams were heard on another dimension, dimension 9, where dremir is*

Thorn: I think that my friends on dremir might have heard that.

Kokoro ikisatashi: maybe.

Chara-Chan: so, the next review is from me!

**Wah no story for a week *cries* okay im good so yes I started my first story but it is based at the end of SC manga and encore so yeah**

**dares**

**everyone watch the show a 1000 ways to die and kill Masabaka(it is a real show no joke look it up)**

**have everyone do bala-balance and rima kills everyone who does it wrong**

**Nagi calm her**

**everyone(not author or other writers) switch with someone**

**truths**

**Mint why do y love tea**

**Torch what is ur fave character from all anime/mangas u've read**

**srry they're short C U SOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN~**

Torch: im sorry I made you cry! I will read your story, but I want to finish shugo chara first, hey btw, what is the sequence like shugo chara, shugo chara doki, etc.

Zing: we get to watch 1000 ways to die?

Torch: BOOOHYAAAAHHH! *high fives zing*

Chara-Chan: I love that show.

Torch: I know right?

Dutch: mwahahhaha!

Torch: *in sing-song voice* masabaka killing spree! *hostesses join in* we will kill masabaka, he's gonna get bruuuuuuuuttaaaallly maaauuuullleeedd!

*they watch it*

Tart: my eyeeeessss!

Pudding: *crying* im s-scared! * Cries on tart's shoulder*

Torch: crap! I forgot they were there!

Chara-Chan: oh…maybe we shouldn't have let them

Pai: so many ways to die.

Zakuro: remind me never to wear a lip ring.

Pai: ok. Kish, you're not allowed to wear one, and tart, no walking with a giant hook.

Kish: ok!

Tart: I have been scarred for life!

Pai: people die on our planet every day and yet this freaks you out?

Tart: this has blood!

Ichigo: I will never join a sorority

Torch: cool episode, it had all my favorites.

Ichigo: I am now scared of what my dad will do to Kish.

Ryou: I will never eat bananas again.

Keiichiro: I am now thankful my hair was cut.

Mint: scarred for life!

Lettuce: I lost my glasses!

Chara-Chan: I love this show.

Livvykitty: nice! That was so cool!

Kokoro ikisatashi: I love this!

Dutch: so brutally massacred! *has a notebook out and wrote it all down.*

MoonlightMew513: who wants to make a mud pit?

Tsuki: I want to kill masayuck now.

MewmewBanira: why not? Let's go.

InuYasha: you bet it!

Torch: this is like the best thing ever! Thanks chara-Chan!

**One thousand masakills later.**

Torch: ok, everyone ready?

Everyone: BALA BALANCE!

Rima: * kills the following: mint, lettuce, ryou, nick, zing, blue knight, deep ind-I mean deep blue, and Masaya*

Nagi: calm down!

Rima: ok…

Torch: ok, so everyone follow the following chart!

Ichigo: zakuro

Pai: pudding

Tart: Kish

Pudding: Ichigo

Zakuro: tart

Ryou: mint

Mint: Keiichiro

Lettuce: Ryou

Kish: Pai

Blue knight: masabaka

Deep blue: rima

Rima: deep blue

Nagi: blue knight

Masabaka: nagi

Dutch: nice switching.

Torch: thanks, now go!

Pai: (this is so humiliating) zakuro! *

Glomps*

Zakuro: (I know!) Ah! Get off of me!

Tart: (I hate this!) pudding-Chan! *kisses her cheek*

Pudding: *blushes*

Ryou: (why is lettuce portraying me?) Ichigo, get table three! *sips tea*

Ichigo: (I have no clue) *walks* here's the tart *walks away.* hey Kish.

Kish: (tart is good at impressions) hey,

Deep blue: (curse you pathetic human!) BALA BALANCE! Hello Masaya

Masabaka: hello

Nagi: I was born to protect pudding! (Wow, that's so stupid)

Rima: I shall rule the world! (I feel like tadasae!)  
>Blue knight: I feel like going to a gay bar. (IT IS NOT STU- ok it sorta is…)<p>

Chara-Chan: it's great!

Lettuce: GET BACK TO WORK SLAVES!

Mint: calm down lettuce, here's some cake. (She's so scary!)

Kokoro ikisatashi: nice. Next dare is a truth

Chara-Chan: **  
><strong>Mint why do y love tea Torch what is Ur fave character from all anime/mangas u've read

Mint: It tastes good.

Torch: yeah, I like iced tea, sweet iced tea anyways, that's how we do it in Alabama.

Hostesses without torch: YOU'RE FROM ALABAMA?

Torch: yeah! I love it, its so nice there, all coldish and warm at the same time. And people are so nice!

Dutch: cool.

LivvyKitty: so you're southern huh?

MoonlightMew513: nice!

MewmewBanira: we should all try that.

Kokoro ikisatashi: I don't know. But it kind of sounds good,

Chara-chan: let's try it after we finish!

Tsuki: did you have tea at camp?

Torch: yes im southern, sure, and no, so I went a week without tea. And I can't decide on one character, so I'll list my favorite ones

Shugo chara: miki, rami, amu, IKUTO! Yoru, samurai dude who I don't know the name of, kiseki, and su

Tokyo mew mew: zakuro, pai, tart, pudding, Kish, and I like the saint rose crusaders from the second manga, but I don't like berry, she's such a Mary-sue

Clannad: okasaki, the main girl, the girl that beats the crap out of people, the blonde dude, and definitely the little girl with starfish.

Mamotte lollipop: zero, forte, san, and Nina

Mermaid melody: gaito, rina, hannon, hippo (human form), the black beauty sisters, the dark lovers, the bad guys, including lady bat, and the purple, orange, yellow, and blue mermaids.

Avatar (if you count that as an anime): toph, the duke, long shot, smeller bee, and mai

Hetalia: Italy, Germany, china, Japan, England, Canada, America, Romano, Spain, Russia, Austria and Hungary. Oh and sea land (or whatever) too, he's so kawaii!

Power puff girls z: buttercup/karou, butch, sedusa, peach, mayor, buttercup's dad, and blossom, because she's known as the boring one in the anime but she's supposed to be the smart one and leader.

Fruits basket: kyo, tohru, hatsuharu, shigure, and akito.

Torch: and I think that's all, so how's the tea?

Everyone: yum!

Masaya: hey mine tastes-*dies*

Zing: I gifted his tea.

Torch: zing stop poisoning peoples beverages! See you next time!

**Me: so yeah, that's all of the animes I can think of that I've watched, I haven't watched that many. Anyways, next chapter we may have a guest host of my friend Amy! **

**Nick: NO!**

**Dutch: what's his problem? **

**Me: Amy doesn't like him, isn't that right lettuce top? **

**Nick: grr….**

**Me: see you guys next time! Review with dares please! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: hey guys! It's the tenth chapter! So for a special treat, here's my good friend, Amy aka; Mooncake123!**

**Amy: yo**

**Nick: NOT AMY ANYONE BUT AMY! Wait which Amy?**

**Me: the one that hates you.**

**Nick: !**

**Me: and as nick wont shut up, Amy will you do the disclaimer. NICK SHUT UP! **

**Amy: sure why not. I get sweet tea later. Fangirlgonesupernova does NOT own Tokyo mew mew or anything else mentioned in this fic. **

**Me: roll film! **

_**Chapter ten: **_

**Bet you weren't seeing that coming**

Torch: iiiiiiiiiii just wassttttteeeeed ten seccoooooonds of your liiiiife! And now we can start. Because this is the tenth chapter you get to meet my friend, Amy! Aka mooncake123!

A girl walks in wearing a black skirt with red fishnet leggings underneath. She has a red and black long sleeved shirt and black boots on. Her hair is electric green and her eyes are purple but look darker than zing's she has vampire fangs and looks like she could kill a person. She has twin guns attached to her hips by black and green belts she has a curved blade on her back that has a chain attached to it. She is also wearing earrings in the shape of red tears.

Amy: sup…*sees nick* oh hey nick…*evil grin*

Nick: WHY DID YOU INVITE HER?

Torch: I felt like it.

Dutch: sup, im Dutch

Amy: hey, what's up?

Dutch: meet Sven, he's a chair.

Amy: is he hot too?

Dutch: he's a chair.

Amy: and is he hot?

Dutch: I like this girl!

Torch: I know right? Anyways we better start.

Dutch: aw…

Torch: go kill masabaka. It'll make you feel better.

Dutch: ok! Amy wants to help?

Amy: heck yeah!

Torch: aw, two kick-butt freaks working together, it brings a tear to my eye.

Amy: if anyone's a freak its you, part phoenix girl

Torch: yeah… anyways

Livvykitty: the reviews today are from Zingfox, sailor phoenix black, nickn091, and 000luvyaoi000

Torch: wonder when Livvykitty will review again, anyways let's do luvyaoi's first.

Kokoro ikisatashi: ok, ill read it.

**God! This is so random! But cool!**

**Dares:**

**Kishu, Pai and Taruto: watch Kishu and the chipmunks and perform it.**

**Pai and Kishu: Teach Taruto and Pudding the basics to steamy make out.**

**Taruto and Pudding: Apply the new knowledge. (I just love the pairing).**

**Keichiro: Don't be sad for never being mentioned. Here! Have a sweet chocolate cake.**

**Deep Blue, Masabaka and Blue Knight: Play paper, rock, scissors. The first winner gets thrown to a pit of horrors, the second winner gets to eat elephant crap (why? cause I fell like it!) and the ultimate loser gets to choice between being stuck with Melanie the all chapter or listen to Justin Biber all chapter.**

**For now it is all. Sorry if I misspelled anything. Keep up the good work!**

Torch: aw, another person that didn't want to be in, anyways one sec while I do research, last time I didn't and then I freaked out when I did.

Amy: let's watch it then *they go watch it with everyone*

Torch: I loved that! Perform, now!

Pai: why?

Tart: no way!

Kisshu: do we have to?

Torch: it's a dare

MemmewBanira: so yeah.

Dutch: this will be funny.

Zakuro: pudding, Ichigo, into formation!

Ichigo: HAI!

Pudding: ok!

*they sing a chipettes song*

Pai: … that was slightly entertaining.

Kish: great now we have to do it

Tart: let's just get this over with…

*they perform it*

Torch: nice, now Kish and Pai teach pudding and Tart the basics of a steamy make out.

Kish: ok so here's what-*Pai clamps his hand on top of Kish's mouth*

Pai: before you continue, I refuse to be any part of this conversation.

Amy: can I stand in for Pai?

Torch: sure, considering you've probably kissed more people than he has.

Pai: HEY!

Kish: *chuckles*

Pai: fine, so long as I don't have to do it…

Torch: but I think there should be a punishment for Pai because he's being a wuss, authoresses?

Livvykitty: I don't know…

MoonlightMew513: I say he should

Dutch: heck yeah!

Chara-Chan: he is being a wuss.

Tsuki: totally

MewmewBanira: I think you are the only one that doesn't agree Liv

Kokoro ikisatashi: yeah you kinda are.

Livvykitty: fine then, what kind of punishment?

Torch: it should be a punishing type of punishment, which is punishing.

Zing: death by hetalia characters?

Torch: HECK YA!

**Three hours, white flags, a wok, pasta, and Amy teaching later**

Amy: and that's how to have a steamy make out

Pudding and Tart: O.o

Kish: is Pai done dying yet?

Torch: just about.

Italy: nice ladies! I made pasta!

Torch: YAY! I love pasta!

Italy: the girls here are all so pretty

Germany: *punch* stop flirting with minors and killers Italy

Torch: aw! Hey, where are the others?

Russia: I shall be victorious with this game Mrs. Ninja and Sven

Zing: I wouldn't say that so early, Sven is a tough opponent *eats fried chicken*

England: how could you do that to me?

Torch: Is England drunk?

America: yeah, someone spiked England's drink

China: what a strange way of preparing tea that is cold like water and sweet like honey

Chara-Chan: I knew you would like it!

Japan: I am sorry to be a bother, Mrs. Torch *bows*

Torch: it's no problem. Has anyone seen France?

France: you're quite the kisser Masaya

Masaya: well so are you

Torch: I KNEW FRANCE WAS THE KING OF GAYNESS!

France: I'm bi not gay

Torch: oh, hey who wants to listen to a song I heard one the internet?

Japan: naturally

Italy: ok pretty girl!

Germany: Italy, remember that these girls can kill you in a heartbeat

Romano: potato eating ******** prepare to die!

Torch: oh shut the heck up Romano, I can't deal with you right now, I have to do the dares on my own, and the others are watching a movie.

Japan: then why don't you choose other people to be hosts?

Torch: good idea Japan! Ok I want the axis powers, America, china, Finland, Russia, Canada, and England, I know its two more than normal, but Amy and InuYasha also went.

Russia: and why didn't you go?

Torch: chick flick.

Zing: yes! I won!

Torch: so the next dare, Pudding and tart, apply that knowledge!

Pudding: uh…

Tart: *sigh* let's get this over with *kisses*

Pudding: *kisses back*

Torch: aw! Japan please do the next dare!

Japan: ok, keiichiro, don't feel sad about not being mentioned, please have some cake

Keiichiro: thank you *nom*

Germany: Deep Blue, Masabaka and Blue Knight: Play paper, rock, scissors. The first winner gets thrown to a pit of horrors, the second winner gets to eat elephant crap (why? cause I fell like it!) and the ultimate loser gets to choice between being stuck with Melanie the all chapter or listen to Justin Biber all chapter.

Blue kinight: finally a dare!

Torch: were you even listening after he said your name?

Blue knight: I don't really care!

Torch: ok then.

Masaya: ok.

Deep blue: fine human, I was blinded by Masaya and France kissing, one second please. THE GAYNESS IT B8UUUUUUURRRRNNNSSSSS!

Torch: sweet. Now go!

Results of the rounds are as follows:

First- tie

Second- winner deep blue

Third-tie

Fourth-tie

Fifth-tie

This went on for fifteen minutes

Twenty third- masabaka

Deep blue: the pit of horrors sounds better than Melanie or elephant poop.

Blue knight: on one hand, Melanie is annoying, on the other Justin beiber makes my ears bleed, however he isn't as peppy or stupid, however Melanie is a pretty girl. Melanie!

Melanie: hey, you're kinda cute, you're my new boyfriend!

Blue knight: this was totally the right choice.

Torch: I thought the blue knight was a perv!

Melanie: let's go shopping for some new clothes for you!

Blue knight: NOOOOOOOO!

Deep blue: hahaha, noob

Masaya: this is disgusting!

Torch: wow, he actually is eating it. Italy the next review please!

Italy: ok!

**Yay chines ps gift means poison in germen**

**Dares:**

**Tart: u must watch 5 eps of 1000 ways to die in a row yes u must I will watch u**

**Mint: no tea or cake for 3 chaps if u do eat/drink then u will automatically die via gifting**

**Mark: tell Melanie how u feel**

**Pia zakuro: I was thinking purple**

**Rima: caricature change for the whole chap**

**Pudding: make out with tart for 1 hour**

**Torch: bring in Zuko just him**

**Truth:**

**Next time all who comment must say weather or not there a zutara fan**

**Ps yes I'm a zutara fan so sue me**

Torch: ok I will!

Zing: *anime sweat drop*

Tart: so I get to watch TV as a dare? Best. Dare. Ever! *watches* scarred forever!

Pai: why purple? I know its zakuro's signature color, but mine's black.

Zakuro: yeah,

Torch: forgive her; she isn't at my level of fan girlness. And zing, mint has been not drinking tea for um, how many chapters was it?

Dutch: like five

Torch: oh, your back! How was the chick flick?

Dutch: I despised it!

Torch: nice. Did every one else like it?

Livvykitty: yeah

Kokoro ikisatashi: it was ok

MoonlightMew513: remind me to never go to the movies with these prisses again.

Chara-Chan: didn't hate nor like

Tsuki: it was ok, movie popcorn?

Torch: yes please

MewmewBanira: it was yummy

Torch: the movie?

MewmewBanira: the candy :3

Torch: nice, mark tell Melanie how you feel.

Mark: I'm sorry; I was asleep who is that?

Torch: never mind. Rima has to character change for the whole chapter and pudding and tart have to make out.

Tart: fine

Rima: kusu kusu

Kusu kusu: character change!

Rima: bala balance!

Torch: ok, so in comes zuko, the banished prince, *poofs*

Zuko: what's going on? Where am I?

Torch: you're on my show, its truth or dare; this is tmm and my co-hosts

Zuko: ok, I guess.

Torch: ok, so anyone who comments must choose kataang, zutara, or taang.

MewmewBanira: next review!

**All right, good thing you had fun at camp and made a new friend, anyway dares**

**Masabaka: Get mauled by a pack of wolves, bears, dinosaurs, your own fan girls (Not to many), People who hate you, and Justin biebers.**

**Deep Blue: Pick a mew any mew and kiss her.**

**Torch: Can I bring in Tadase so we can torture him and I can take his stash of vanilla ice cream? (Vanilla is one of my fav three ice cream flavors )**

**Well, all I got for now, glad you had fun, please update soon.**

Torch: tsuki you're awesome. Masabaka! The mauling commences now!

**Twelve hours later**

Torch: ok, that was interesting, deep blue, kiss any mew mew

Deep blue: I'll get killed if I kiss the three that are taken, so mint, *kisses*

Mint:! *blushes*

Torch: once again, a girl is kissed thanks to, the cyniclons!

Amy: what with the sudden power puff girls reference?

Torch: no time for questions! Tadase! *poofs* this chapter if full of me poofing people

Tadase: hello.

Torch: ready tsuki?

Tsuki: ready!

Both: prince prince prince prince!  
>Tadase: what did you call me? Mwahahahaha!<p>

Torch: I only like him in evil overlord mode.

Zing: next review.

**I hate u zing. Dare:**

**zing: kiss Masaya and make both of u fall into a pit of fire.**

**Torch: take Sven and bash him over zings head**

**me: kill mark with my metal chocobo(key blade from the 1st kingdom hearts)**

Torch: well that wasn't very nice…

Amy: I'm going to kill nick now. *murders*

Torch: zing, kiss masabaka and then push him into a pit of fire, you have to jump in as well

Zing: revive nick later so I can kill him, *kisses hand, smacks masabaka, they both fall into a pit of fire*

Zang: great, what did she do this time?

Torch: oh hey Zang, it was a dare.

Zang: ok then, I'll go get her, but I'm not saving the shrimpy dude! *jumps in the pit then jumps out with Zing*

Torch: sorry zing, this is a dare * hits Zing over the head with Sven the chair*

Zing: Ow, nick you are so dead

Nick: one sec, *kills mark* ok now I can die *gets killed*

Torch: thanks for visiting Zang, but there are too many characters in this already. (A/n: I counted and without the hetalia characters I have, 28 people including me and the hosts, as well as Rima and Nagi)

Zang: sure.

Tsuki: next review!

**Yay update and the order is Shugo chara, Shugo chara doki doki, Shugo chara party and the manga is just shugo chara then shugo chara encore so yeah and the samurai dude did u mean Kairi or his chara musashi and OMG another mamotte lollipop fan :D**

**anyway back to tmm**

**dares**

**everyone does a play and in the end masabaka dies**

**Melanie LEAVE sorry I just don't really like people like her**

**everyone kill whoever u would like to**

**Taruto and pudding cleanse mind now u don't remember the scary images from a 1000 ways to die**

**Kish and Ichigo kiss in front of ur fan boys/girls (any author who likes one of them can look away though, if u want)**

**Pai and Zakuro watch bobobo and do the hula hehe**

**Mint good job no more Yuri**

**truths**

**who here has a stuffed animal ;D**

**wat ep of SC r u on just want to know**

**anyway**

**C U SOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN~**

**PS I live in Florida high five we're southern people and I love ice tea too i drank it at dinner :D**

**PSS I don't HATE ryou not exactly LIKE but I don't hate either**

**PSSS r u an Ikuto fan girl cuz u capitalized his name**

**PSSSS do u know wat PS stands for cuz I seriously don't :p**

Torch: I love mamotte lollipop! No way! Zero is totally the best! And both of them are awesome, why should I choose just one?

Chara-Chan: What play do you want to do?

Torch: hmm… I know! Phantom of the opera!

Chara-Chan: but I don't want masayuck to be the phantom.

Torch: he can be one of the stage people the phantom kills! (A/n: research time!) The cast will be as follows:

Christine: Ichigo

Phantom: blue knight

Carlotta: mint

Raoul: Kish

The Persian: Keiichiro

Meg Giry: zakuro

Madam Giry: Dutch

Comte Philippe de Chagny: Pai

Christine Daae: lettuce

Moncharmin and Richard: MewmewBanira and tart

Joseph buquet: Deep blue

Little Jammes: Pudding

Remy: Ryou

La Sorelli: Livvykitty

Gabriel: Kokoro ikisatashi

Mercier: Chara-Chan

Shah and the Sultan: Nick and Tsuki

Debienne and Poligny: MoonlightMew513 and Nagi

The inspector: Torch

Mifroid: Rima

Stage guy that dies: Masabaka

Remy: Zing

Kish: Ichigo and I get married in the end! But I don't like her kissing the blue knight

Torch: it's a stage kiss, they angle it to where it looks like they kiss, but they don't.

Livvykitty: I'm the lead ballet dancer?

Torch: yep!

Zing: im a secretary? And why do you get to be the inspector?

Torch: because im naturally curious,

Tsuki: sweet I'm a sultan!

Keiichiro: I'm a Persian?

Torch: yep! Into position! (A/n for those reading on a computer, I used Wikipedia to figure out the characters. Horray for Wikipedia!)

**Three hours later (I would try to write it down, but I've never seen nor read the story)**

Torch: good work, and kudos on actually killing him

Ichigo: thanks for teaching me how to stage kiss Zing

Zing: no problem,

Dutch: ok so Melanie, LEAVE!

Melanie: not until I get the dimension sword!

Torch: I hate her so, *opens rip and pushes Melanie and mark through* and good riddance!

Chara-Chan: finally the priss is gone!

Dutch: and the dumb dude.

MoonlightMew513: ok time to kill whoever we'd like to! *kills Dutch*

Torch: what the heck? *kills MoonlightMew513 and masabaka*

Kish: I want to try! *kills blue knight*

Everyone died at least twice but was revived by a hostess

Torch: well that felt good

Dutch: why did she kill me?

MoonlightMew513: sorry, I thought you were zing

Torch: now for a mind cleanse, Chara-Chan, want to help?

Chara-Chan: ok *mind cleanse with special graphics*

MewmewBanira: Kish and Ichigo have to go kiss in front of all the fan girls and guys anybody that likes them like loves one of them, can look away

Kisshu: OK! *teleports with Ichigo*

Torch: I think they went to the fan dimension.

Kokoro Ikisatashi: I think so

Torch: Pai and zakuro! Do the hula!

Pai: what? *poof*

Zakuro: I refuse to wear this! *is in tank top and grass skirt*

Torch: would you rather wear a coconut bra

Zakuro: this is fine!

Pai: this is ridiculous! *is also in grass skirt*

Torch: no it's just funny. Now dance!

*commence the hula dancing*

Torch: I think we should continue before fan girls start drooling

Livvykitty: congrats on not being lesbo mint

Mint: thank you *was still in shock from being kissed*

Torch: now who can I pair you with? And you know what I hate?

Mint: I don't know who

Livvykitty: no, but it sounds interesting so shoot

Torch: I hate that only Ichigo got a defender, I mean Ryou could have defended lettuce or one of them, and then there's tart that could have protected pudding

Tart: hey I protected her in the final battle! (SPOILER ALERT) or do you not remember me being killed by Pai?

Pai: I said I was sorry.

Torch: and another thing, I just realized why Deep blue didn't want you guys to heal Kish! He knew that Kish was the only one who could see through his lies!

Dutch: calm down, this isn't a story where you just rant for hours on end.

Torch: sorry, I guess your right.

Dutch: good. Now for the truths

Chara-Chan: who here has a stuffed animal?

Pudding: Me

Torch: me

Lettuce: I make pushies so me

Ichigo: me

Zakuro: me

Mint: I don't, wait zakuro you do?

Zakuro: so?  
>Mint: wow.<p>

Hostesses: me!

Chara-Chan: oh and torch, what episode of Shugo chara are you on?

Torch: I'm on episode 4 or 5 of Shugo Chara Doki

Chara-Chan: anyways what does ps stand for?

Torch: I know it starts with post but I can't remember the second word, and so today to sign off, nick's dogs are lesbian bye!

**Me: so I didn't update for two days, sorry, this chapter was long and I have a lot of distractions, I'll update tomorrow.**

**Nick: and I was hardly in this why?**

**Me: because Amy was constantly killing you**

**Amy: so review please, see you later.**

**Me: bye bye! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: ok, back for the eleventh chapter, and due to the overwhelming amount of people-**

**Nick: like three people**

**Me: shut up! I am pleased to announce that Amy will be staying, at least until someone besides nick requests her to leave**

**Amy: so im staying! **

**Me: so because I feel like it, im going to do the disclaimer.**

**Nick: wow, you haven't done the disclaimer in like ten chapters. **

**Me: I only do the ones ending in 1 **

**Nick: that makes no sense**

**Me: I don't own Tokyo mew mew or anything else! Roll film! **

_**Chapter eleven **_

**Are you surprised I keep titling these? **

Torch: lobelia! Oh were starting.

Zing: what are you watching?

Torch: OHSHC

Zing: oh.

Dutch: should we start?

Torch: where's the cast?

Amy: they all left when you said nick's dogs are lesbian

Torch: well they are!

Nick: so why did you tell them that?

Torch: I felt like it, now lets start *poofs the cast*

Zakuro: yuck! My ice cream tastes weird now!

Torch: well next time don't ditch me! or you will pay the consequences! *death aura*

Everyone: eek! Ok! We won't!

Torch: good. Now, the reviews today are from sailor phoenix black, MoonlightMew513, nickn091, invadergir2011, and zingfox. I think we need a new hostess.

Livvykitty: maybe, it might be fun to have a new hostess!

Dutch: yeah we kind of do, anyways time for the first review from tsuki here

**Cool, an update, time for the dares, but first, I am a Zutara fan, and I love Italy, Japan, and Canada 3 Anyway, dares.**

**Tadadork: Give me all of your vanilla ice cream, then put this on (Ball gown that Ceil had to wear in that one episode of Black Butler, comes with a blond wig in the same hairstyle, and hat)**

**Masabaka and Shirobaka: Try to piss me off, I dare you. (You will regret it)**

**Torch: can I do a fan girl moment and give Kish, Italy, Japan, and Canada a peck on the cheek?**

**Kish: Make out with Ichigo**

**Ichigo: No struggling when Kish tries to kiss you, then I tie you to a chair so Kish can do whatever he wants to you, then after that I'll give you this Strawberry drink as an apology. (Actually a Strawberry love potion that will make her fall in love with Kish, unless she already loves him, then it is a regular drink)**

**All I got for now, Bye bye.**

Torch: AH! A ZUTARIAN!

Dutch: overreacting much.

Torch: what? Im a kataang fan anyways Tadase, give your ice cream to Tsuki then put this on, and if you don't, I'll get nagi here to make you wear a girls uniform again!

Tadase: NOT THE GIRLS UNIFORM ANYTHING BUT THAT! Here take the ice cream, just don't make me wear a girls uniform! *cries as nagi makes him change into the ball gown*

Nagi: and its finished.

Livvykitty: hey the next dare is for two people we haven't heard from in a while!

MewmewBanira: InuYasha?

Dutch: lettuce?

Tart: batman?

Zing: Sven?

Pai: deep blue?

Blue knight: me?

Torch: DIE BLUE KNIGHT!

Livvykitty: it's for Ryou and Masabaka

Torch: wow, you're right, we haven't heard from them since, well masabaka was being gay in the last chapter with France, but Ryou hasn't been in since he tried to prove his point of the cast hating us. Where is he anyways?

Ryou: I've been over here, watching TV with Lettuce and the Pai clone

Torch: ok well go make Tsuki mad, along with masabaka

Ryou: so long as I don't have to listen to this guy's British accent, I'll do it!

Torch: anyways, while he does that *screaming is heard in the background* lets continue, Tsuki, I approve of you going fan girl, but only on the cheek, and I get to do it to!

Tsuki: conditions accepted!

*the dare is done*

(A/n: something random that popped into my head, I remember there's a test on quizilla that is who is your hetalia husband, take this and tell me what results you get)

MoonlightMew513: why do I feel like there was just an interruption of the plotline?

Dutch: maybe it was an author note?

Torch: STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!

Dutch and MoonlightMew513: sorry

Torch: it's ok. Now, Kish you have to make out with Ichigo

Kish: yay *begins dare*

Torch: hey, did we give him a time limit?

Hostesses: *shakes head*

Torch: well they have to breathe sometime.

**Two hours later**

Torch: SERIOUSLY?

Italy: I wish I had a girlfriend

Torch: I thought you guys left!

Germany: Italy wanted to come back.

Torch: ok then, where's china? I want to borrow his wok, or is he a girl?

America: we honestly have no idea what he/she is. But china's drinking tea with Livvykitty.

Torch: thanks America, HEY CHINA CAN I BORROW YOUR WOK?

China: sure, here you go! *tosses wok, which torch catches*

Torch: thanks. KISH BREAK IT UP ALREADY! *whacks over head*

Kish: OW! What? There wasn't a time limit.

Torch: and that was our mistake, the next dare is for Ichigo, Ichigo, you can't struggle when Kish kisses you, if you will look down, you are tied to a random chair, now Kish, so do whatever you want to

Kish: no thanks, I already kissed her.

Ichigo: good, can I be untied?

Tsuki: Sure and here's a strawberry drink [the potion]

Ichigo: thanks, [the potion fails, meaning she is already in love {see the chapter that ends with the hostesses planning weddings}]

Tsuki: well that's a waste of love potion,

Torch: well maybe we can use it on hetalia characters in a later chapter .

Canada: I don't know if that is a good idea.

Torch: oh hey Canada! You're awesome, you know that?

Canada: thank you.

Cuba: STUPID AMERICA (Is that what he says?) *hits Canada's head*

Tsuki: right… anyways, the next review is from MoonlightMew513

**YAY I decided to review again! Please don't let me kill Dutch again I love her evilness! Anyways time to start.**

**Dares-**

**Deep Idiot: You are now Zing's slave!**

**Mint: Does this mean you like Deep Blue because you blushed when he kissed you. This makes me hate you. DIE!**

**Ryou and Kisshu: Watch Kisshu and Ryou are perverts. What did you think?**

**Truths-**

**Tart: Don't you love Pudding? We know you do so why don't you act like it?**

**Nick: What did you do to Amy? Be nice to her! She's one of my new favorites!**

**That's all I have for now thanks and update soon plz!**

Torch: zing, you have a slave now!

Zing: good, bring me blueberry pop tarts.

Deep blue: ok

Torch; so mint, do you like deep blue?

Mint: I don't know, I was surprised that's all. *dies*

Torch: after research, I approve this following dare!

Kish: I don't! *has already watched the video*

Ryou: me neither! *he has watched it as well, lets assume everyone has*

Torch: but we already established that you and the Blue knight are perverts! Just do it!

Kish: I'll take the wussing out and dying slowly and painfully option please

Torch: ok, *snaps*

Zing: this wont be pleasant for you. *rips out lungs, stabs forehead, and plays video of Ichigo kissing other boys*

Kish: AAAAHHHHH!

Ryou: that looks very painful, ill just perform it

*does the song be himself, this is really funny look it up on YouTube*

Torch: that was PRICELESS! *video taped it all* and I have it on DVD!

Dutch: now it's onto truths

MoonlightMew513: tart: do you not love pudding? We know you do, why don't you act like it? And nick, what did you do to Amy?

Tart: I do not!

Torch: denial, complete and total denial!

Tart: S-shut up!

Pudding: taru-taru, hates me? *cries*

Tart: I don't! I don't!

Torch: so which is it? Love or hate?

Tart: I-I, I love her! Ok? Now get off my case!

Torch: good, now, Dutch you get that on camera?

Dutch: yep!

Torch: upload it to the internet.

Dutch: ok, Japan, help me?

Japan: ok

Nick: now that that's over with, I did nothing to Amy!

MoonlightMew513: torch, you know him in real life right? What did he do?

Torch: well you see, I made friends with Amy and she just one day decided to

(A/n: one second I just have to say something, WHAT THE HECK THERE'S ONLY TWENTY SIX EPISODES OF OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB? WHAT THE HECK? Sorry, just had to get my rant out of the way, you can continue reading now)

MoonlightMew513: again, I feel like I just missed a rant.

Dutch: another author note? We have to read these things someday.

Torch: WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!

MoonlightMew513 and Dutch: sorry again+

Torch: now, if I can stop being interrupted. *looks at MoonlightMew and Dutch*

Nick: hey, wasn't Dutch uploading something to the internet?

Dutch: SHUT UP ITS STORY TIME! *kills*

Torch: thank you Dutch, anyways, after Amy became my friend she didn't like nick for some reason and decided to pick on him, I had to bribe her with cookies several times to make her be nice. Now, one of you read the next review while I listen to music from before I was born, *puts ear buds in and messes with her IPod*

Nick: the next one is from me so I'll read it.

**I didn't do anything 2 Amy she just hates me. She's worse then Melanie Amy put my phone in her bra. Dares: Amy go date Masaya then kill yourself torch: bring back mark and Melanie so we can have dimensionQ kill spree zing: let Sven beat u in chess...again. Me: not die 4 a whole chapter**

Torch: I was listening to random music, so if I heard right, Amy put nick's phone in your bra.

Amy: ok. *puts nick's phone in her bra*

Nick: that's not what I said!

Torch: what? *looks at review* oh, my bad, Amy give it back

Amy: ok *takes the phone out of her bra and gives it to nick.

Torch: and by the way, I can't bring Melanie back.

Nick: why not?

Torch: dares cannot contradict another dare for an entire chapter after the first dare was given.

Nick: since when?

Torch: since forever, dares haven't really contradicted each other until now. But don't worry the rest of your dares work.

Nick: aw man.

Torch: zing, you have to let Sven beat you at chess

Zing: ok!

Torch: oh and by the way nick, I think that you can not die for the rest of the chapter.

Nick: yay!

Torch: I love this song! Starts singing before he cheats by Carrie Underwood

Nick: NOOOOOOOO! *his ears start bleeding*

Dutch: to all those guys out there, be scared if you cheat on her.

Amy: you know it!

Torch: if you cheat on any of us really.

Hostesses: yep!

Pai: I haven't spoken all chapter, so I'll read the next review from a new person

**Awesome story keep it up**

**Truths: Torch why does it seem like you hate nick.**

**Nick: why do you hate Amy? Amy is awesome. She is so my fav character**

**Dares: Nick be nice to Amy**

**Torch: Have another ultimate showdown with Amy as the winner**

**Nick: kiss a random mew. We all know how much you want to**

Torch: I don't hate nick, he's one of my best friends, its just fun to tease him.

Nick: hey! I don't ha- oh wait yeah I do.

Torch: and there you have it, nick's one of my best friends and he hates Amy.

Nick: wasn't it why do you hate Amy?

Torch: ok then why do you?

Nick: she is the root of all evil!  
>Torch: that's the devil.<p>

Nick: she hated me first!

Amy: I never said that I hated you. Your just fun to tease

Nick: SHE PUT MY PHONE IN HER BRA!

Torch: that's your only legit reason?

Nick: uh…

Torch: sounds like you just can't let a grudge go.

Nick: hey!

Dutch: yep.

Nick: I do not!

Tsuki: and I thought I could hold a grudge

Nick: SHE PUT LETTUCE ON MY HEAD!

Torch: so?

Nick: IT WAS OFF HER SANDWICH!

Torch: yes she did lettuce top

Nick: DON'T CALL ME THAT! THAT'S IT KINGDOM HEARTS POWERS ACTIVE! *turns into a kingdom hearts character, I don't know any*

Nick: I shall destroy you all!

Dutch: CRAP!

Zing: battle positions everyone!

Zakuro: Mews! First attack! *they jump and attack*

*failure*

Kisshu: he took down the mews!

Tart: no way!

Pai: second battalion! Cyniclons, go!

Cyniclons: ok! *Second attack on nick*

*He tosses a blue energy ball at them and hits them back*

Zing: I'm next! *jumps and attacks nick with her sword*

*nick deflects with sword and cuts her in the chest*

Dutch: hostesses! *they create a huge energy ball using authoress powers, tsuki sets it on fire*

Nick: *creates another ball of energy, but bigger, and tosses it at the original one that triples in size and hits the authoresses knocking them unconscious*

Nick: idiots

Torch: are they?

Nick: what do you think?

Torch: prepare to go down

Nick: as if!

Torch: *smirks* FAN GIRL POWERS, ACTIVATION, SUPEEEEERRRR NOOOOOOOVVAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *She transforms into a girl with phoenix wings, and a robe like a roman with black shorts underneath. Her necklace turns into a gold chain with an emblem of a phoenix holding a ball of energy screeching on it. Her shoes turn into golden slippers and a golden headband appears in her hair and the dimension sword turns golden, two swords appear in her hands and her eyes become a crystal clear blue with a ring of gold on the outside rim. Her hair becomes a flaming red and gloves attached to her middle fingers appear.*

Nick: CRAP!

Torch: do you know what this means?

Nick: *gulp*

Torch: *smirk* you do then? Maybe I need to explain, I am now, truly super nova!

Nick: I-I *gulp*

Torch: *thinks: I must seem so overpowered right now* ok now that you know, prepare to go down! POWER TRAP! REMOVAL!

Nick: NOOOO!

A fire blast appears, the basement is restored, which had been destroyed, and the hostesses fall onto the couch, the aliens are on the rafter with zing and Sven. Masabaka is sitting at the drink bar with mint, lettuce, and Kokoro ikisatashi. The hetalia crew and some of the mews are on the ground playing games. Nick is reading a book by the drink bar.

Dutch: what happened? My head hurts

Nick: I don't remember, where's torch?

Torch: here I am. *was unconscious on the black bean bag chair, she is still in her super nova outfit, but she is slowly changing back*

Livvykitty: what the heck happened?

Torch: oh, nothing of relevance *her outfit changes back and she stands up* now, what's the next dare?

MoonlightMew513: I feel like we missed something, but it doesn't feel like it was an author note.

Dutch: yeah, me too, I'm sure we'll remember later.

MoonlightMew513: ok then,

Torch: lets get back to the dares *smiles sweetly, knowing that she's the only one who remembers* we have to have an ultimate showdown of ultimate destiny.

**The showdown is held, with Amy as Mr. Rodgers, and torch is someone else.**

Torch: I think nick may like this one, nick kiss a mew!

Nick: hmm…LETTUCE! *kisses*

Torch: well that was unexpected.

Tsuki: I'm just glad he didn't kiss me.

Torch: oh yeah, you're a Mew, part Pokémon if I'm correct.

Tsuki: yeah, next review!

Zing: it's from me

**Yay Zang I missed u zutara**

**Dares:**

**Torch: kick out deep blue and blue knight(Melanie and mark are gone now) and put in ikuto and zang**

**Amy: no killing or dirty thinking for 2 chaps**

**Ps put zang in now buy**

Torch: ok then

Chara-Chan: ikuto? Yes I'll poof them! *poof* now we just need Amu!

Ikuto: Yoru, where are we?

Yoru: I don't know. But it's the little king!

Ikuto: oh hey little king.

Tadase: why is he here?

Torch: sigh* prince.

Tadase: mwahahahahah!

Torch: good. Amy no killing or dirty thinking for two chapters *collapses on bean bag next to Italy and Germany, obviously exhausted*

Amy: ok, why are you tired?

Torch: no reason, oh hey zang I'm just gonna, go to sleep now *yawn* *curls up into ball and sleeps*

Nick: should we sign off?

Dutch: I think so, see you guys next time!

Livvykitty: bye!

**Me: so yeah, this chapter was shorter than the last but that's ok, just reminders, as a challenge, go onto and search hetalia, take the who is your hetalia husband and how did he propose test, and tell me what you get! That's all for now guys goodbye now! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: hey what's up! **

**Nick: oh hey, **

**Me: I think ill share my results from the quiz I asked you guys to take last chapter later on in the chapter, now nick, the disclaimer. **

**Nick: fangirlgonesupernova does not own Tokyo mew mew or anything else in this fic.**

**Me; roll film! **

_**Chapter 22**_

**Who noticed I numbered this chapter wrong? **

Torch: later on well conspire. Oops, I was singing again instead of introducing the chapter, curse you Elvis Presley!

Tsuki: you're listening to Elvis Presley?

Torch: listen, *gives her an ear bud*

Tsuki: oh ok then,

Nick: since they're listening to torch's IPod, the reviews are from

Torch: WAIT. I have something from invadergir2011!

Nick: ok then

Torch: ok the message says:

**Can I be in it please? If you search Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, I look like Aqua but with black hair and black clothes. What do you think of Nick and Lettuce? They should date until you *sadly* end the story**

Torch: ok so you see? I have to poof her! *poof*

Invadergir: hey am I in tmm truth or torture?

Torch: yeah! And nick and lettuce should TOTALLY DATE!

Nick and lettuce: WHAT?

Torch: the hostess count is up to nine!

Invadergir: so now how many people do you have?

Torch: at least thirty five

Dutch: this place is getting crowded, now. The reviews are from MoonlightMew513, invadergir2011

Invadergir: that's me!

Dutch; nickn091, zingfox, and sailor phoenix black

Torch: but before that, I posted before a review was posted last time, it's from chipsivanna

**=)**

**HEY PEOPLE VA-CHAN IS HERE SOOOO**

**PAI-DRESS AS A MAID FOR THE HOLE CHAPTER**

**ICHIGO- DRESS AS SHAORAN LI FROM SAKURA CARD CAPTOR**

**SUPER NOVA-CAN I BE IN? I HAVE SHORT BROWN HEIR LENGTH AS MEIKO (VOCALOID) A BIG BOW AS RIN KAGAMINE (VOCALOID ALSO) DRESSED- A LIGHT PINK T-SHIRT WITH CUPCAKES BERMUDA JEANS AND SILVER SANDALS ALSO CAN MY PUPPY MIA CAN BE IN ALSO? IT IS A BORDER COLLIE**

Torch: so people call me super nova? Cool and yes *poof* now there's ten!

Chipsivanna: huh? My coke tastes weird; everything looks anime and im in a basement, I'VE GONE INSANE!

Torch: not really, you're just in my fan fiction

Chipsivanna (ok this is too many letters now you are chip): oh ok then, *poofs the outfits*

Torch: aren't authoress powers the best?

Hostesses: yeah.

Nick: ill read the next review

**YAY! I laughed like so much! Ok so straight to the dares!**

**Dares-**

**Zing: You must date Sven!**

**Torch: You must date Keiichiro!**

**Amy: Complement Nick and you can't take it back!**

**Pudding: Here is a bag a candy to share as you please!**

**Truths-**

**Zakuro: Are you excited for your wedding?**

**Sardon: Why the F*** are you British. I like Pai more :/**

**Kisshu and Ryou: So you already knew you were perverts?**

**That's all I have for now! Thanks and please update soon!**

Torch: NOOO! THAT'S WRONG AND PEDOFILE-ISH I DON'T WANT TO!

Zing: but he's a chair…

Dutch: I can fix that! Chair change to human.

Sven becomes a guy, about seventeen in age, with brown short hair, a black tee shirt, jeans and blue eyes. He has swords on his back, is wearing black belts and has a gun.

Zing: ok then thanks for the loophole. Let's go Sven!

Dutch: happy ending!

Livvykitty: now for torch, ageing backwards fourteen! Authoress powers!

Keiichiro: PAIN! PAIN! IT'S SO PAINFUL!

Torch: what does that do?

Livvykitty: makes him age backwards

Torch: what age?

Livvykitty: fourteen

Torch: I guess I'll go on the stupid date *mumbles* stupid reviewers and nick trying to give me a love interest. *says* c'mon keiichiro lets go!

Keiichiro has changed into a fourteen year old with shorter hair, a tee shirt, pants and tennis shoes.

Keiichiro: ok! *follows obviously scared*

Torch: Dutch! You're in charge this time!

Dutch: ok! Amy you have to compliment Nick

Amy: you aren't completely stupid.

Nick: it's sort of a compliment. I'll accept it.

Dutch: ok then, pudding here's some candy!

Pudding: ill share it with everyone!

Everyone that's not dead: YAY! (The dead people are all the gay and perverted people)

MoonlightMew513: Zakuro: Are you excited for your wedding? Sardon: Why the F*** are you British. I like Pai more :/ Kisshu and Ryou: So you already knew you were perverts?

Zakuro: who said I was getting married?

Sardon: I just am! *gets killed by random lightning strike*

Kisshu: I watched the video with torch, I am not a pervert

Ryou: yes I did.

MewmewBanira: but we've been discussing marriage for the past five chapters.

Zakuro: that was a sometime in the distant future thing,

Kokoro ikisatashi: oh, ok then! The next review time!

**oh YAY! Awesome chapter! Don't nick and lettuce look cute together?**

**Dares:**

**Lettuce: have a make-out session with Nick until Sven the chair speaks**

**Torch: Take Nick's phone and give it to Amy**

**Amy: Put his phone anywhere you want**

**Tart: Break Pudding's heart and see what she does to you**

**Truths:**

**Amy: how much fun is it to tease Nick?**

**Torch: Same as Amy**

**Zing: How can you play cards with Sven if he is a freaking chair!**

**Awesome story. Love it. Keep killing Masaya. I HATE ZUTARA! Kataang is awesome!**

Torch: im back!

Dutch: how'd it go?

Torch: we watched a movie.

Dutch: oh that's go-

Torch: it wasn't an action film. Remind me never to go on a date with him again. *sits down with soda* now, if im correct, nick has to have a make-out session with lettuce till Sven talks.

Nick: -_- you're the worst friend ever,

Torch: no im not. Now go! *pushes lettuce into nick*

Zing: this is slightly disturbing.

Torch: oh hey zing, how did your date go?

Zing: good, we went to a carnival! I got a stuffed bear!

Torch: see, a carnival would have been fun KEIICHIRO!

Sven: I won a goldfish, his name is cake

Lettuce: Sven talked!

Nick: good *inside thought: AW MAN!*

Torch: you know I can read your thoughts right nick?

Nick: crap!

Torch: give me your phone.

Nick: why-

Torch: NOW! *eyes are on fire*

Nick: ok!

Torch: ok then, Amy here you go.

Amy: ok, *puts in bra again*

Nick: aw man!

Torch: still can read your thoughts nick, go sit in a corner!

Nick: ok…

Torch: tart, break puddings heart.

Tart: why?  
>torch: because it's a dare. You have to. Did you see what happened to Pai and Kish when they turned down dares?<p>

Tart: *gulp* ok, Pudding I hate you you're an annoying pest and I fell in love with mint.

Pudding: w-what? *cries* WHAAA!

Tart: It was just a dare! I don't hate you! Please don't cry I love you!

Pudding: r-really Na no da?

Tart: yes. *thinks: great now what have I done?*

Torch: I can read your mind, and don't you know?

Tart: know what?

Torch: to say it, heres Tamaki from OHSHC

Tamaki: hello pretty girls. You *points to tart* you are a disgrace to all men! A real man would never be so cowardly to break a girl's heart!

Tart: can you please kill me? I feel lousy.

Torch: ok, since Amy can't kill. *kills* and pudding *mind wipes*

Pudding: why is Taru-Taru dead?

Tamaki: because he would rather die than break your heart

Pudding: really Na no Da?

Torch: really.

Haruhi: come on sempai we're going to be late for the club!

Tamaki: coming! *they leave*

Torch: *is mind wiping and reviving tart* someone read the next dare

Chara-Chan: I'm going to read the next review, invadergir

Invadergir: ok, Amy: how much fun is it to tease Nick? Torch: Same as Amy Zing: How can you play cards with Sven if he is a freaking chair!

Amy and torch: very fun!

Zing: logic does not exist in the world of truth or dare fan fictions.

Torch: aint that the truth.

Chara-Chan: next review!

**Next time I get into a KH battle do some research and make me look like sora in my intro clothes but in black.**

**Dares**

**Torch: put duct tape over Amy's mouth so she can't insult me**

**Amy: BE NICE 2 ME 4 ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!**

**Truths:**

**Masaya: When did u 1st realize u was gay**

**Pudding: would the world end by ur hands if Tart was murdered? If so, how would u destroy it?**

Torch: no! im too lazy! And I do enough research for the videos and such I have to use Wikipedia at least twice a week. And Amy *duct tapes* NICK STOP BEING A JERK TO HER!

Nick: I am not!

Torch: oh no? what did she do to you at all in the past two months?

Nick: eh, nothing,

Torch: EXACTLY AND YOU SAW HER THE OTHER DAY SO GET OVER IT!

Nick: ok…Masaya when did you realize you were gay? And pudding, if tart was murdered would you destroy the world and how?

Masaya: well it was a Saturday night, I had nothing to do and I got the strangest urge to go to a gay bar.

Pudding: IF TARU-TARU WAS MURDERED EVERYONE WOULD FREAKING DIE! I WOULD DRINK RED BULLS AND FREAKING KILL EVERYONE!+

Tart: …

Torch: and I would help!

Tart: why?

Torch: because it would be fun?

Tart: im surrounded by psychos

Tsuki: next review!

**YAY I'm confusing weres zang?**

**Dares:**

**Kish: watch and pre preform Kish feels pretty**

**Kish pai and tart: watch and preform (full costume) Kish the unicorn**

**Nick and torch: preform "big pig" from lion king**

Kish: one second…

Pai: everyone is trying to kill me.

Tart: why not?

Torch: ok then. Let's go!

*Kish performs first*

Torch: ¨*laughing* I have to watch this movie or whatever.

Dutch: next one!

*the next performance was funny*

Torch: cant. Breathe. So. Funny!

Tart: I hate you zing.

Torch: nick! Get in costume!

Nick: man…why do I have to be the pig?

Torch: it's a warthog, and because you don't have the body for the muskrat.

Nick: I hate you. *Is in outfit, thanks to the hostesses*

Torch: good! (A/n: one of the only times im going to actually write it out) *is wearing grass skirt and tank top making her look like the muskrat

Torch: if your hungry for a fat and juicy meat, eat my buddy pumba here because he is a treat! (I don't know this part) all you have to do is get in line. Aare ya achin?

Nick: Yep, yep, yep

Torch: for some bacon?

Nick: yep, yep, yep

Torch: Hee's a big pig!

Nick: yep, yep

Torch: you can be a big pig too. Oi

Hostesses: ahahahha!

Torch: well that was fun.

Nick: NEVER SPEAK OF THIS

Torch: oh don't worry, people will read it-.

Nick: I hate you all.

Zing: next review!

**Awesome chapter, I took that quiz, and I got Japan, anyway dares.**

**Ikuto: Hug me, and then beat up Tadadork.**

**Mint: You are my slave from now on; first order is to clean up the blood that spills when I brutally kill tadadork, Masabaka, and Nick.**

**All I got for now, for my result on the quiz I am glad I didn't get France, anyway, bye.**

Torch: you got Japan? I got Germany and Zing got America!

Italy: hello!

Germany: we came back again, sorry we're late.

Japan: what are you talking about?

America: yeah.

Tsuki and torch: uh. Um. I- *they grow pale and blush*

Italy: stop being mean!

Tsuki: uh yeah, um Ikuto has to hug me and beat up tadadork

Ikuto: ok *quickly hugs*

Tsuki: *passes out*

Ikuto: now what? *has kicked tadase's but in five seconds*

Torch: nothing, hey Tsuki wake up!

Tsuki: sorry, mint you are my slave now clean up the blood after this *kills tadadork, masabaka, and nick, nick especially bad*

Mint: ok *she has been brainwashed*

Torch: im glad I didn't get France either.

Nick: so are we done?

Torch: yeah.

Nick: ok then bye!

**Me: started getting writers block near the end, may be because I'm tired. Ok so bye. **

**Nick: adios **

**Zing: Sven changed back into a chair. **

**Me: ok. Bye Bye! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: i have SEVEN reviews? **

**Nick: isn't that good? **

**Me: HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FIT SEVEN REVIEWS INTO A CHAPTER? **

**Nick: well some of them are short. **

**Me: ONLY THREE OF THEM ARE MODERATELY SHORT! **

**Nick: since you're stressing, I think ill do the disclaimer**

**Me: WHAT? YOU MEAN PEOPLE ACTUALLY THINK I OWN ANY OF THIS? **

**Zing: um let's just start. **

**Me: MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO START! **

**Zing: quick! Roll film before she kills us!**

_**Chapter 13: **_

**Longest. Chapter. Ever! **

Torch: this is going to take four hours, wont it?

Zing: most likely.

Torch: let's get this over; the reviews today are from sailor phoenix black, invadergir2011, MoonlightMew513, nickn091, characard, and yuki yuki girl, oh and until requested to be a chair again, Sven will be human.

Sven: ok. I guess that's ok.

Nick: he reminds me of Brandon.

Torch: NO INSIDE JOKES! FIRST REVIEW!

**Awesome, but I have some bad news, right now I am suffering from Darers Block (I made it up, but there might be a thing, who knows) it is something similar to writers block, only for ToD Darers/Reviewers, so yeah, I wont be able to give out any dares until it goes away. :'( Bye.**

Torch: o…k?

Zing: see, having seven reviews won't be so bad!

Torch: SHUT UP STOP REMINDING ME!

Dutch: um next review.

**YAY! New chapter. Nick should admit that he loves lettuce**

**Dares:**

**Torch: put a love potion into lettuce's drink**

**Nick: take lettuce on a romantic date**

**zing: show Masaya your favorites from 1000 ways to die and use those ways on Masaya.**

**Truths:**

**Nick: Did you ever love Amy or do you really hate her**

**Ichigo:Admit that your cheating on Kishu**

**Zing: How long have you known Sven?**

**LOVE THE STORY! Please don't stop writing the story and have more fluffiness in the chapters**

Torch: I already did.

Lettuce: WHEN?

Torch: two seconds ago. See that grape juice?

Lettuce: yes?

Torch: it has love potion in it. I force fed it to you while you were sleeping.

Invadergir: sweet. *they high five*

Torch: ok nick, now to give you a girl friend *poofs Lettuce and Nick*

Dutch: where'd you poof them?

Torch: the beach, or rather a beach resort.

Dutch: nice.

Torch: zing, you know what to do!

Zing: *nods and teleports*

Torch: CRAP! She has the next dare. ZING GET BACK HERE!

Zing: ok. *teleports back*

Torch: zang, you follow him,

Zang: yes madam! *teleports*

Torch: zing, do the next dare

Zing: ok, here are my favorites *shows and starts to kill*

Invadergir: ok so here are the truths. Nick: Did you ever love Amy or do you really hate her Ichigo: Admit that you're cheating on Kishu Zing: How long have you known Sven?

Nick: OF COURSE NOT!

Ichigo: I am not cheating on Kish!

Invadergir: yes you are!

Ichigo: I would never do that I swear!

Invadergir: oh really?

Torch: cut it out! Jeez. Ok Ichigo, if you really love Kish, go walk over to the juice bar past him.

Ichigo: ok… *walks over*

Invadergir: what are you doing?

Torch: just watch.

As Ichigo is walking over to Kish, she steps on a banana peel and begins to fall, a pit of spikes appears and she is about to fall in them

Kish: Ichigo! *catches just in time*

Ichigo: t-thank you. *blushes*

Invadergir: how did that prove anything? *she and torch are sitting in a dugout watching the whole thing*

Torch: if she was cheating on him, wouldn't that person try to save her as well?

Invadergir: oh, I see. It kinda makes sense. And kudos on the fluff

Torch: thanks

Invadergir: ok so zing how long have you known Sven?

Zing: a few years, hey Sven how did you get turned into a chair?

Sven: *wiggles his fingers*

Zing: ah, evil authoresses I understand

Dutch: next review!

**Ok I actually went and took that quiz this time and I got Italy. Now for the dares! Btw laughed my butt off! Its so funny**

**Dares-**

**Zakuro: Be perky! :P**

**Zing: I want to play you and Sven in cards!**

**Ichigo: Watch: Kisshu & Ichigo Kissy Kissy (Kisshu Version)**

**Amy and Torch: You guys should be nicer to Nick, no you have to be as nice as possible for the whole chapter!**

**Truths-**

**Lettuce: Do you like Nick?**

**That's sadly all I have please update soon!**

Torch: ok, zakuro.

Zakuro: what? Is there a problem? Oh I know! I'm going to make some cookies and lemonade!

Torch: *snickers* evil plot time! Cheerful ray! *hits nick*

Nick: oh I'll help you *skips*

Livvykitty: no way…

Dutch: she wouldn't

MewmewBanira: she did.

Kokoro ikisatashi: does this mean?

Tsuki: it can't be!

Chara-Chan: I thought this wouldn't happen again!

MoonlightMew513: it did.

Invadergir: could it be?

Chips: it's the return of

Hostesses: CHEERFUL NICK!

Torch: yep!

Zing: why?

InuYasha: it's the worst thing to ever happen!

Torch: just allow it.

Zing: torch you're pure evil! *starts playing cards with Sven and MoonlightMew*

Dutch: I am so proud!

*Kish and Ichigo start performing in the background*

Torch: *smirks*

MewmewBanira: genius.

Invadergir: why?

Torch: I felt like it and I love that song!

MoonlightMew513: me too! Hey lettuce do you like nick?

Lettuce: uhh…y-yes of c-course *blushing*

Torch: aw! Next review!

**Dares:**

**Sven: turn into a man and stay like that 4 the next 3 chapters**

**zing: kill Sven every time u think about him(that'll be a lot of deaths 4 Sven)**

**torch: hold Masaya's head underwater until the bubbles stop**

**Amy: disinfect my phone from when u stuck it in ur bra**

**Truths**

**Ichigo: Do u really like Kisshu or r u using him**

**Invadergir: when did it occur 2 u that u wanted me 2 kiss a mew**

Sven: but I already am.

Torch: hey zing. Kill Sven when you think of him

Zing: ok. *Goes back to playing cards*

Torch: ok so I have to hold his head underwater? Ok I haven't killed him in a while. *pushes his head in a random bucket*

Amy: ok I guess *mumbles* one more chapter, only one more chapter. *starts disinfecting*

Nick: ok, Ichigo do you real-

Ichigo: yes we settled this already.

Invadergir: randomly now, lets get to the next review

Nick: *goes to sit in the corner*

Invadergir: *whispers to torch* wow you were right; telling his dares and truths to the cast ahead of time was hilarious. Look he's brain dead! *says* next review!

**Weres zang and my no bake CHOOKYS**

**dares:**

**Tart pai and Kish: watch and prefer to the dot Kish and the hotel story by Gabriel inglesia**

**Torch: bring in the avatar gaang and get them to prefer sokka the guy Eskimo**

**Truths:**

**Torch: weres my cookies and y did Sven change again he just got back to normal and when did tart com back to life**

Torch: this whole thing is weird. Here's your cookies, and zang was being silent, perform all of you *poof*

*they all perform scared of an upset torch*

(A/n: im sorry, Im just getting writers block and im tired so if this isn't the best don't sue me)

Torch: im tired.

Dutch: take a nap, well take over.

Torch: *sleeps*

Dutch: no one wake her up! Next review!

**GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN**

**srry im in Ohio rite now so yea and I found out that PS means post script from texting but thanks anyways**

**and for the sake of AMUTO FTW put in Amu and NO TADAMU**

**I did that quiz but never watched the show or read a manga if any so i didn't know the characters but I got china *shrugs***

**K I need to stick to tmm**

**dares**

**Masabaka kiss every boy in the girl but no enjoying it and then time to killllllllllllll**

**mint propose to Sven**

**Zing Sven cheating on u for Mint**

**TADAGAY DIE *KILLS WITH FLAMETHROUGHER AND CHAINSAW***

**Ikuto and Amu make out time**

**Pai and zakut and go back to his planet and tell them ur getting married**

**Kish and Ichigo the same**

**Taruto and pudding go get themselves trapped again but with oxygen**

**Torch kiss whoever u would like and keep it up**

**Truths, everyone wut is ur fav Pokémon and wat does ur stuffed animal look like (for amu an episode says she has a bear so yea) Also I am extremely Tomboyish and have a pet ever and mudkip that follow me around C U SOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNN~**

Dutch: ok, masabaka kiss every boy in the, girl? I guess she might mean room. Let's go with that.

Masabaka: yip-

Dutch: but no enjoying it!

Masabaka: aw! *kisses them, they murder him*

Dutch: the authoress must be very tired.

MoonlighMew513: yeah.

Authoress: I AM!

Torch: stop breaking the fourth wall! *sleeps again*

Dutch: should we continue?

Zing; yes! Don't quit! Mint propose! *mint proposes* and I am not dating Sven!

Sven: sory I don't like twelve year olds.

Mint: what? I am not twelve!

Zing: burned,

Chara-Chan: DIE! *kills tadagay*

Torch: *poofs* make out time. *sleeps*

Ikuto: ok *kisses amu*

Miki: yahoo!

Yoru: *snickers*

Ran: why are we here?

Su: I made cookies!

Dutch: pai and zakuro, go to your planet and tell them youre getting married.

Torch: but they're not.

Dutch: oh your awake.

Livvykitty: did you have a nice nap?

Torch: yes, and now im drinking hot coco!

Livvykitty: there's hot coco? I want some!

Torch: its at the drink bar, its really good.

MewmewBanira: oh me too!

Tsuki: hot coco yay!

Pai: *whispers to zakuro* did they forget?

Zakuro: I think so, just keep quiet

Torch: oh and your not getting out of this, now go!

Pai; fine. *teleports*

Torch: kish, you and Ichigo too, and zing go for crowd control.

Zing: ok *teleports*

Kish: ok *teleports*

Torch: pudding and tart, be trapped again, but with out oxygen, hmm…

Dutch: what does that mean?

Torch; ill ask her and put it in next chapter.

Dutch: oh the next dare is…hmm….

Livvykitty: what do you, oh, um…

Torch: what is it?

Livvykitty: oh nothing.

Dutch: now torch, kiss someone in this room, whoever you would like to!

Torch: what?

MoonlightMew513: this dare is pure evil.

Chara-Chan: thank you.

Torch: well you didn't say where I had to kiss them!

Chara-Chan: CURSE YOU LOOPHOLES!

Dutch: how many times have you used loopholes? At least ten times

Torch: I don't know.

Kokoro ikisatashi: new nickname! You are now the master of loopholes.

Torch: thanks, now I wonder who… hmm… even if I kiss them on the cheek its still embarrassing.

Dutch: what if you tell them it's a dare?

Torch: that might work! But still who?

Tsuki: well how about a hetalia character?

Torch: good idea, but who?

Tsuki: just kiss germany on the cheek, you got him on the quiz

Torch: maybe that's a good idea, he can understand that its only because of a dare.

Chara-Chan: wait, you cant tell him it was for a dare until the dare is completed. Rule three of the rules of truth or dare.

Nick: where do you people get these rules?

Chara-Chan: this book *holds up book entitled "the rules of truth or dare shows, 1st edition"*

Nick: *facepalm*

Torch: lets get this over with. *runs over to germany, kisses on the cheek*

Germany: what the heck?

Torch: it was a dare

Germany: oh that makes sense

torch: ok time for the truths

chara-chan: what is everones favorite pokemon and what does their stuffed animal look like?

Torch: well I don't know that much about pokemon but I do know a little, so I would say squrite, and my stuffed animal looks like eyore

(A/n: because I know no other types of pokemon except for Pikachu, charmander, and I think ones called jigglypuff, I will ask you this question instead, and if you cant remember, the question is; what is your favorite pokemon)

Dutch: again with the authoress notes.

Torch: I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STOP BREAKING THE FREAKING FOURTH WALL!

Dutch: sorry.

Torch: its ok, next review!

**i'm mew mew kawaii my hair color is all colors (not dark colors)**

**eyes are also rainbow. I'm mixed with squirrel,kitty,puppy,tiger,mouse,bunny,fox and sheep/lamb.**

**make the mew mews dress like the ojamajos (from ojamajo doremi)and do all the opening.**

**make all the boys on the show the lucky star opening dress like lucky star**

**ryou dress like deedee (from dexter's laboratory) ok bye**

**PS i'm in my mew form**

torch: I can only assume she wants to be in, but I cant be sure, if you do, yuki girl, please review again saying so. But boys and girls *snaps* dress up time! *poof*

dutch: YAY! *poofs ryou*

torch: and with the only review that had no words purposefully or accidently misspelled, and perfect grammar.

Dutch: what are you the grammar police?

Torch: we sign off!

**Me: ok, so starting after this chapter, because I have nine co-hosts, you will all vote for the main co-host for the next chapter every chapter, if you guys are offended by this, im sorry! **

**Nick: lets just end this. **

**Me: ok! See you next time! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: so chapter 14 and im *yawn* kind of sleepy but ill do my best! **

**Dutch: hey isn't there a poll up? **

**Me: yeah its on who to pair nick with. Let's start! I do not own Tokyo mew mew or anything else, and after this chapter, the avatar crew is leaving. ROLL FILM **

_**Chapter 14 **_

**I'm getting used to having seven reviews to do each chapter**

Torch: ok starting out for the fourteenth time!

Nick: hey there's something I want to ask.

Torch: ok shoot.

Nick: why do you have so many hostesses?

Torch: because I need a few in each category

Nick; category?

Torch: it's like this; there are several categories of hostesses my co-hostesses match the varieties that I need, although I don't have any guys hosts which eliminates a few of those categories, such as the type that flirts with all the girl hosts, but Italy helps with that

Nick: so what categories do the current hostesses and I fit into?

Torch: well, I'll show a list!

They fit into categories as follows

Livvykitty, Chara-Chan, and chipsivanna: the kind and girly hostesses that have a dark side.

Tsuki, Zing, invadergir, and Kokoro Ikisatashi: the matchmaker hostesses

Dutch, MewmewBanira, and MoonlightMew513: the evil ones,

Nick: the sarcastic one that everyone likes to kill.

Nick: what?

Torch: that's how the list goes.

Nick: ok then, where do you fit?

Torch: me? I am the powerful authoress that has a dark side and can easily kill everyone although she doesn't want to.

Nick: uh ok…

Torch: the reviews today are from MoonlightMew513, nickn091, characard, invadergir2011, MewmewBanira, zingfox, and sailor phoenix black.

Dutch: first review!

**LOL i just started watching that Hetalia and Italy makes me laugh I like him! England, America, and France fight a lot. Germany kind of scares me. O_O Japan is interesting and I'm confused on the others. Now for the dares.**

**Dares-**

**Keiichiro: Drink this love potion.**

**Torch and Keiichiro: You and Keiichiro are hooked up to my lie detector and it hurts you if you lie.**

**Amy: This is my friend Cole the couch. You must date him.**

**Truths-**

**Torch and Keiichiro: Still on the lie detector. Do you two like each other?**

**That's all I have ^. ^ Update soon!**

Torch: Germany scares you?

MoonlightMew513: yeah

Torch: ok then, Keiichiro, love potion for you!

Keiichiro: ok, ill drink it *drinks* (A/n: for the record due to an accident Keiichiro is still fourteen)

Torch: and that was for?

moonlightMew513: certain reasons.

Torch: ok…

moonlightMew513: now *straps them to a lie detector*

Torch: so what's the point of this?

MoonlightMew513: you'll see… hey Amy this is my friend Cole the couch you have to date him

Amy: hey torch can you turn him human?

Torch: ok

Cole the couch turns into a fifteen year old with blonde hair and brown eyes; he has a tan and is wearing a white shirt and blue jeans

Amy: thanks, he's hot now,

Torch: Amy you pervert!

Amy: I know.

MoonlightMew513: ok so Keiichiro and torch, do you like each other.

Torch: no.

Keiichiro: as a friend maybe,

MoonlightMew513: aw that was boring!

Torch: next review!

**Ok strange chapter**

**dares:**

**torch: do the stalker jingle**

**zing: battle Sven 2 the death cause he stole ur pop tart**

**Truths:**

**torch:y did u send me 2 the beach?**

Torch: I WILL NOT DO THE STALKER JINGLE!

Nick: it's a dare, do it!

Dutch: what's the stalker jingle?

MoonlightMew513: im curious now,

MewmewBanira: I am too!

Pudding: *she's hugging tart* what is that? Na no Da?

Torch: I will not do it! And did I forget to unhandcuff you?

Tart: I am also curious, and yes you did.

Torch: ok then *unlocks them* but I wont do it.

Livvykitty: interesting that you would even have a stalker jingle,

Invadergir: you have a stalker?

Torch: no, well, hmm… he's more of a creepy guy that had a crush on me.

Tart: so, a stalker.

Torch: *shrugs*

Nick: just do the jingle,

Torch: ok fine, but im changing the name to bob, I don't want to offend anyone.

Dutch: even creepy stalkers?

Torch: yes!

Kokoro ikisatashi: here's a microphone, start when ready.

Torch: *sigh* like a good stalker bob is there! (A/n; this works with any name really, sing to the tune of the state farm jingle: like a good neighbor, state farm is there)

Hostesses: *laughing their butts off*

Torch: and I came up with that in school at lunch one day

Dutch: ok, zing, Sven battle to the death because Sven stole Zing's pop tart.

Zing: DIIEEEEE21!

Torch: sometimes I wonder what people say.

Nick: so why did you send me to the beach

Torch: what? *eye twitch*

Nick: I just don't understand why you sent me to the beach,

Torch: are you serious?

Nick: yes.

Dutch: wow.

Livvykitty: I can't believe he doesn't get it.

Torch: that's why he's not allowed to write fan fics with romance.

Tsuki: let's make him watch a chick flick

Torch: ok! *ties him to a chair*

Chara-Chan: the last song should work! *pops it in the TV*

Torch: I had to watch that twice on a road trip. Good choice.

Chips: should we give him popcorn?

Torch: yeah, and candy too.

Invadergir: lettuce get over here!

Torch; hey I read something the other day where masabaka was complaining about fan fictions making him seem OOC and in the end he hacked Kish into tiny little pieces

Ichigo: that's terrible!

Torch: I reviewed it and the person who wrote it said that with a little character development masabaka could be gay.

Dutch: hey what was that called?

Torch: If you think you hate Masaya Aoyama

Dutch; sounds interesting,

Torch: it was creepy but interesting; I can totally see him murdering Kish

Masabaka: I would.

Dutch: I thought he was gay.

Torch: oh, he was, now he's strait and loves Ichigo.

Dutch: huh, ok.

Torch: I got off topic again! Next review!

**K and my fav Pokémon is evee and when I said but with oxygen I meant in EP 40 I think pudding and tart were trapped but without oxygen hehe**

**anyway dares**

**masabaka has to sky dive out a plane with NO parrashoot**

**Tadagay does the same**

**Mint confess to who u like**

**Torch rant on ur fav. Couple**

**Everyone sing my sweet heart tmm opening authors if u want**

**kish and Ichigo go to the zoo**

**Pai and zakuro go shopping**

**tart and pudding do the dare from last chap**

**Torch tell me bout the heltaila characters r**

**Truths**

**Sven and zing awww why r u not dating**

**Zing wat is zutara my bro said a couple from avatar but I don't know**

**Authoresses do u fan girl someone**

**Lettuce do u still like pai**

**nice chap**

**C U SOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN~**

Torch: ok then *they're randomly in a plane* this will be fun guys I swear! *pushes them out* *jumps out with parachute*

Zing: wait for it!

Torch: *crashes through window* ok so what's next?

Zing: im going to regret this…but rant about your favorite couple.

Torch: huh? *eye twitch*

Zing: your favorite couple.

Torch: but… it changes a lot.

Zing: rant about many

Torch: OK! Ok first off kataang, zuko already has a girlfriend and they're perfect for each other! Did they not kiss in the last episode? Oh, and smeller bee and long shot, I don't have to rant about them because almost everyone agrees on it. But one of my favorite pairings is Ichigo and Kish! Because Kish died for her! And face it, deep blue was always there! I say them dating was a plot from deep blue to keep her from fighting him, because that sounds like something a mastermind evil villain would do, and thank you mint, for slapping her, you need to slap her more often, in fact, will you please slap her now?

Mint: sure *backhands Ichigo*

Torch: thank you, and pudding and tart have no arguments whatsoever because really if yuebin married Pudding, that would be totally pedophile! And don't get me started on keiichiro and mint!

Dutch: hey torch, can you stop now?

Torch: oh, ok! Next dare!

Everyone: ugh *they all passed out trying to keep up with her fast talking*

Torch: huh? What happened to them? *didn't know she was talking really fast*

Dutch: they're wimps lets continue.

Torch: ok! We all get to sing my sweet heart! Let's start!

*music plays and they sing*

Torch: ok, so everyone but the girls and hetalia sucks, Ichigo and Kish, head to the zoo. Pai and Zakuro, go shopping for earth stuff,

Ichigo: the zoo? Sounds like fun!

Kish: then let's go! *teleports*

Pai: shopping?

Zakuro: let's just go.

Pai: fine. *teleports*

Torch: zing is threatening me, so this is her shugo chara, naki!

Naki: hey.

Torch: now stop threatening me! Even if you don't scare me, you shouldn't!

Zing: fine.

Torch: now, tart and pudding *poofs* ok so Italy is the goofy one, Germany is the tough no humor one, and Japan is the continually culture-shocked and confused but polite one. England is always uptight and stiff, America is the opposite and always wants to be the hero, Russia acts nice, but has a death aura sometimes, China is the oldest and acts like everything is his birthright, and Canada is hardly noticed.

Chara-Chan: hardly noticed. *is taking notes* and France?

Torch: the perverted gay!

Hostesses: O.o

Torch: ok! Now to the truths!

Chara-Chan: Sven and zing awww why r u not dating Zing wat is zutara my bro said a couple from avatar but I don't know Authoresses do u fan girl someone Lettuce do u still like pai

Zing: I don't want to. And yes zutara is a pairing from avatar

Torch: a stupid pairing and I don't fan girl anyone

Dutch: Kish!

Torch; and let's continue!

Hostesses: but

Torch: I said continue! Next review!

**Awesome chapter! YAY fluffiness!**

**Dares:**

**Nick and lettuce: Have a double date with Ichigo and kish**

**Torch: give the everyone except for Masaya their favorite foods and give lettuce a make over and give her contacts to see if Nick says that she is beautiful without love potions(which he hopeful will)**

**All guys except for Masaya: teach nick how to kiss**

**Tart: take 2 chapters off for a romantic week with pudding**

**Truths:**

**Zing: do you like Sven better as a chair or looking like Brandon?(who's Brandon?)**

**That's all I got! Bye! Please update soon!**

Torch: ok! Time to poof! Nick and lettuce! *poof*

Lettuce: but-

Torch: NO BUTS WHILE POOFING! *fire comes out of her mouth*

Dutch: can anyone calm her down?

Zing: nope.

Lettuce: ok! Sorry sorry! *disappears*

Torch: they should all be at a pizza parlor with a note from me.

Dutch: why isn't she under the classification of matchmaker?

Torch: because nothing can classify me! Now, favorite food time! *everyone gets delicious looking food, Italy gets pasta*

Everyone: yum! *eats*

Masabaka: yum! *gets food taken away* aw!

Torch: yuck! His favorite food is hotdogs! Next time have a favorite food that doesn't suck. Now for some yummy food! *poofs up cheeseburger*

Everyone: thank you!

*mutual nom* ¨

Torch: ok now, authoresses, lend me your makeover powers!

Authoresses: HAI!

**Two hours later**

Torch: it was hard work but may I present the new lettuce!

Lettuce steps out with straitened hair, slight make up, a pretty dress, and contacts, in other words, she is almost unrecognizable

Torch: so im done, *plops on bean bag chair and grabs wii mote*

Dutch: aren't we supposed to help?

Torch: read the next dare.

Dutch: oh, ok ill play with you. *plops on other bean bag and grabs Wii mote*

Zing: get to work guys, should be a long class. He's pretty clueless.

Guys: ok!

**Five hours later**

Torch: done yet?

Pai: this is hopeless

Torch: you just can't teach some people.

Dutch: yeah. Oh tart, break time! *poofs tart and pudding*

Torch: oh wait they were still trapped, oh well.

Invadergir: so who's Brandon? And does Sven really look like him?

Torch; you see nick? This is what happens with inside jokes! Anyways he doesn't look like him; he looks like zing's friend garret. And nick said that because we met a guy at camp that we joke around saying he likes Zing

Zing: oh and I like him better human, human he can talk.

Torch: but when he's a chair he's kind of like long shot

Zing: I guess…

Torch: oh! Next review!

**Heehee it's been a while since I reviewed huh? Lol anyways right to it.**

**Dares-**

**Amy: slap Nick**

**Zakuro: Fight Mint**

**Truths-**

**Torch: Is Nick your best friend?**

**Mint: Do you love Ryou?**

**Yes it's short, but it's all I got for now. Anyways Moon I'm watching that show too. It's funny. I don't know why you all like Lettuce and Nick together yes it's cute, but Moon you are a good friend but I like you with nick! Lol bye bye**

Torch: oh, I forgot, Amy your allowed violence again!

Amy: finally! *backhands nick*

Torch: wow, that dare went by painlessly

Amy: what dare?

Torch: never mind. Anyways, zakuro you have to fight mint so, shopping time over! *snaps and they appear*

Zakuro: what do I have to do?

Torch: fight mint.

Lettuce: why did you think you needed to do something?

Zakuro: well torch wouldn't interrupt a date unless there was a dare. and she didn't smile evilly, she either didn't agree with the dare, she was in a bad mood, or the dare was for me,

Lettuce: why would she smile evilly?

Zakuro: well I noticed that whenever one of the guys get a dare they're going to hate she always smiles but when a girl gets a dare she doesn't smile, she just gets it over with, unless it's a dare she likes, then she doesn't smile evilly, she laughs.

Torch: you are very observant, for that I give you a get-out-of-a-dare-free coupon!

Zakuro: thank you!

Tart: wait a second, this whole time there were get out of a dare free coupons, AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US?

Torch: well you didn't ask.

Tart: *face palm*

Torch: now get on with the battle.

Mint: wait im not so sure about-

Torch: I SAID ITS BATTLE TIME!

Mint: ok…

Mint and zakuro transform, mint shoots an arrow but zakuro deflects it, then zakuro tries to grab the arrow out of mint's hand, at the same time, mint shoots an arrow and hits Zakuro's hand but at the last second before it hits zakuro tugs on the whip making it hit mint instead, the arrow hits her chest and she falls, and mint gets hit on the face and it starts bleeding, as zakuro falls pai rushes in and catches her. Zakuro gets back up and begins to charge at mint she kicks and mint dodges mint tries to punch but zakuro stops the punch with her hand, zakuro lands a perfect blow to mint's face. Mint is unconscious, and zakuro is declared the winner.

Torch: that was fun! Oh music! *puts on girlfriend* I love this song!

MoonlightMew513: me too!

Torch: *starts singing*

MewmewBarnira: ok then, torch is nick your best friend and mint are you in love with ryou?

Torch: yeah, I guess, second to maybe Amy

Mint: uh…

Torch: RANDOM AUTHORESS CAUSED FLUFF! *pushes mint into Ryou, their lips meet*

Hostesses (LivvyKitty the loudest): ITS SO FLUFFY IM GOING TO DIE!

Torch: good reference use! And maybe moon would be a good pair for nick

MoonlightMew513: I will kill you in your sleep

Torch: aw! Ok then, next review

**Lol COOKIES**

**Dares:**

**pai tart Kish: perform racist fruit basket**

**Avatar kru: perform katara wasted**

**nick and lettuce: steamy make out session for 3 hours**

**Truths**

**Torch: admit you have a crush on Germany**

**Nick: do you love, like, or hate with a burning passion as hot as three suns lettuce**

**Ps I don't care if I make no sense at least I spelled correctly to start with**

Torch: ok I did research, now perform my monkeys!

The mentioned before people: MONKEYS?

Torch: did I say monkeys; I mean highly powerful people who are awesome and- MIND WIPE! *wave's hands which catch on fire, the fire is purple*

Pai: so what's the dare?

Torch: perform these things!

*the first performance*

Torch: meh

*Second performance*

Torch: *laughing* that's so how that would happen!

Katara: would not!

Torch: yes it would, now, checking the reviews, you have no more dares, so get out of my sight! *snaps and they disappear*

Dutch: ok then, nick, lettuce! Steamy make out session!

Torch: zing! Keep it T rated!

Zing: sorry.

Torch: ok, continue.

Kokoro Ikisatashi: *pushes them into each other*

Torch: *laughs*

Dutch: why are you laughing?

Torch: no reason. Just the fact that Russia is sneaking up behind America with a knife and America is too busy talking to drunken Europe to notice!

America: what! Russia! *turns around to see Russia with a knife* WHAT THE HECK!

Torch: continuing on now,

**Three hours later**

Torch: ok, china wok please!

China: ok *hits nick over the head with a wok*

Torch: thank you.

Zing: ok then, now Torch: admit you have a crush on Germany Nick: do you love, like, or hate with a burning passion as hot as three suns lettuce

Torch: I do not. I don't have a crush on anyone.

Nick: like.

Zing: you guys are no fun. Next review!

**Great job, and to answer your questions my fav Pokémon is mew, and I have a lot of stuffed animals, so I'll pick just one, Mimzi my stuffed bunny. I have a few dares, YAY.**

**Miki and Yoro: Kiss each other, and announce to everyone that you are dating.**

**Japan: *Hug you are so sweet.**

**Everyone: Let's kill Masabaka and Tadadork.**

**All I got for now, please update soon.**

Torch: YAY! Fluff!

Miki: what!

Yoru: what nya~

Torch: do it right now or I'll duct tape you inside of your eggs like that one episode in the first season!

Miki: ah! Ok!

Yoru: what are you talking about?

Ran: when the three of us were captured

Su: but it ended out ok!

Yoru: doesn't scare me!

Torch: then I will boil you FOR LUNCH!

Yoru: ok! *kisses*

Miki:!

Torch: I didn't even know that Shugo Charas could kiss.

Yoru: there I did the stupid dare! ~nya

Miki: *blushing*

Torch: ready!

Chara-Chan: ready!

Chara-Chan and Torch: Miki and Yoru sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes love then comes marriage, then comes some weird little shugo chara baby!

Chara-Chan: can Shugo Charas have babies?

Torch: I don't know!

Ran: can we?

Su: *shrugs*

Ran: Miki, do you know?

Miki: u-uh I d-don't know. *still blushing*

Su: she's in love!

Miki: am not!

Ran: are too!

Torch: hey if you guys could cut that crap out I have to keep this show going!

Miki: fine go ahead.

Torch: thank you.

Tsuki: *hugs Japan*

Japan: *blushes*

Torch: ok start killing while Tsuki hugs Japan

*everyone starts killing them*

Torch: with Miki and Japan blushing, and screams in the background, let's finish this off here, bye!

**Me: so this chapter is up, blame zing for it not being up sooner, curse you zing! **

**Zing: click, click, typedy type! **

**Me: SHUT UP! Anyways I'm going to watch Gabriel Iglesias, funny comedian, its on Netflix, oh and before I leave, there's a poll on my profile page, check it out please! **

**Zing click, click, bye Bye! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: # 15 and still going! **

**Nick: do you think you'll get up to one hundred?**

**Me: why not? I have to take breaks occasionally but… won't that be a little long? **

**Nick: so? **

**Me: ok then, when I get up to twenty-five ill do something special**

**Nick: what?**

**Me: I don't know yet. But I will! Anyways, results of the poll! MoonlightMew513 is now being paired with nick! Keep voting though, I may change my mind. Oh we should probably start! I don't own any of this, but if I did, there would be another few seasons and in one of them the aliens would come back and Masaya would be killed in a fire. Roll film! **

_**Chapter fifteen: **_

**Why the heck do I still title these?**

Torch: FINALLY I HAVE LESS THAN SEVEN REVIEWS!

Nick: you have six, plus one that is an adds onto one of them

Torch: well still. Anyways, the reviews today are from MoonlightMew513, invadergir2011, MewmewBanira, Zingfox, nickn091, and Characard

Dutch: all from the hostesses, and nick, today huh?

Torch: yeah. Anyways you want to read the first review

Dutch: why not?

**I'm back and for some reason still watching Hetalia. I think it's because Italy makes me laugh. Oh and Germany be scared. Im not afraid of you anymore. I'm afraid of Russia. Now dares.  
><strong>  
><strong>Dares-<strong>

**Banira: Little brat. Go kiss Masayabaka and France. (She hates both a lot.)**

**Lettuce: You are my second favorite mew. (Puddings first) Here is a cookie.**

**Hostesses: Don't worry you get cookies to.**

**Italy: Have pasta with Germany.**

**Truths-**

**Torch: You just had to make a poll?**

**Banira: What the heck is wrong with you?**

**That's all I have. Im drawing a blank bye bye update soon!**

Torch: oh there's a second part

**Btw my kissing dare for Banira does have to be on the lips. In case she tries to get out of it.**

Torch: well that isn't very nice. I like it!

MoonlightMew513: so my dares pass?

Torch: One sec, all is approved. Now Banira, sorry but you have to kiss Masabaka and France.

MewmewBanira: YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS MOON!

Kokoro Ikisatashi: It has to be on the lips

MewmewBanira: grr… GET OVER HERE MASAYA AND FRANCE!

moonlightMew513: you know you can back out with a punishment right?

MewmewBanira: IM NOT A WIMP! *kisses Masaya, then France* you are so dead moon.

MoonlightMew513: catch me if you can! *runs*

MewmewBanira: get back here! *¨lunges at moonlightMew513 (now Moon for short)*

Torch: ok, oh lettuce, come over here, here's a cookie from moon. *hands cookie*

Lettuce: thank you!

Torch: oh and my co-hostesses! We get cookies too!

Livvykitty: YAY!

*Mutual nom*

Chips: thank you moon!

Moon: you're welcome! *still dodging*

Torch: oh Italy, have some pasta with Germany!

Italy: ok!

Germany: ugh. Fine *sits down to eat*

Moon: ok here are the truths! Torch: You just had to make a poll? Banira: What the heck is wrong with you?

Torch: yes *smug face, is still eating cookie*

MewmewBanira: nothing! *attacks*

Torch: this is a good cookie.

Tsuki: next review!

**YAY! the chapter was awesome**

**Dares:**

**Nick and moonlightmew: you can go ahead and kill banira but if you have to make out afterwards**

**Torch: lock nick and moonlight in a room for two hours and have a camera so everyone can see what they are doing**

**Truths:**

**Zing: you really love cookies don't you**

**Nick: admit your feelings for moonlightmew**

**moonlight: do the same**

**ok, bye bye! Please update soon**

Torch: invadergir you are awesome!

Invadergir: I know,

Torch: lock time! *snaps and a room appear around nick and moonlightMew513, who happened to jump near him at the wrong time!*

Nick: LET ME OUT TORCH!

Torch: NO! IT'S TOO FUNNY!

Moon: IM GOING TO KILL YOU TORCH! AND YOU TOO INVADERGIR!

Torch: oh I almost forgot the camera, *snaps*

Nick: I hate you.

Torch: and I can live with that.

Invadergir: let's soundproof it!

Torch: good idea! *snaps, the room becomes soundproof and a TV appears* now they can't hear us and we can't hear them, but here's a microphone so we can talk to them.

Invadergir: ok! Zing: you really love cookies don't you? Nick: admit your true feelings for MoonlightMew513, and moonlight do the same.

Zing: yes, yes I do

Nick: no!

Torch: yes! (A/n: till I say different the pattern will be nick torch nick torch)

No!

Yes

No

Yes

No!

Yes!

No!

No.

Yes!

Torch: ha! So you do like her

Nick: curse you bugs bunny!

Torch: nice. *laughs* now moonlight, do we have to go through the same?

Moonlightmew: *sleeping*

Torch: ok then, we'll get to that later. Anyways, next review!

**Oh crap thanks a lot Moon! Fine my dares now *smiles evilly at moon***

**Dares-**

**Nick and Moon: Kiss (payback is a b****)**

**Lettuce: *Glomps* You my second best friend. (First if Moon hates me now ^^)**

**Truths-**

**Mint: Do you like Kisshu or Ryou?**

**Pai: Why is your hair purple and Kisshu's hair green, but Tart has a normal color?**

**That's it. Sorry Moon. Nick I don't like u still but I guess srry see ya**

Torch: ooh! *talks into microphone* NICK YOU HAVE TO KISS MOON!

Nick: no!

Torch: grr… *this is what was seen on the video; torch opened a door that randomly appeared, shoved nick onto moon, and they accidently kissed, at which point torch closed the door and made it disappear, and moon woke up*

Moon: *A muffled noise, the room is still sound proof

MewmewBanira: *Glomps lettuce* you're my friend!

Lettuce: uh….ok?

MewmewBanira: so, Mint: Do you like Kisshu or Ryou? Pai: Why is your hair purple and Kisshu's hair green, but Tart has a normal color?

Mint: Ryou.

Ryou: uh…*blushes*

Pai: genetics, my mom had purple hair, and my dad had brown hair. And Kisshu's mom had green hair, since we know that deep blue is his dad. It is a matter of dominant and recessive traits, for example, if Ichigo and Kisshu had kids, some of their children would have green hair, and some would have red.

Torch: interesting lesson Pai, but I have a question.

Pai: ok, shoot.

Torch: you and zakuro both have purple hair, although Zakuro's hair is slightly darker, and since your dad's hair was brown and that was the recessive trait, and lets say that one of Zakuro's relatives had brown hair, is it possible. In theory, for one of your kids to have brown hair if you have kids?

Pai: in theory I guess so.

Torch: ok, also is it possible, in theory, for say, pudding and tart to have a purple-haired child?

Pai: I think so…

Torch: ok, just wondering!

Ichigo: im confused.

Zakuro: we all are.

Torch: oh, and one more thing, Kisshu's dad has black hair, and so does Ichigo, is it possible then for one of their children to have black hair?

Pai: yes I think so.

Torch: ok! Just wondering

Dutch: and you did this why?

Torch: because im on my fourth review and have less than five pages. OH CRAP I BROKE THE FOURTH WALL AGAIN!

Livvykitty: anyways, NEXT REVIEW!

**Fun Naki: where did pinky and Vince go how long does it take to get pizza Zing: I know right ps zutara is zuko and katara**

**Dares:**

**Amu: call tadagay prince**

**Amu: admit you love ikuto**

**Pai take zakuro shopping and buy her everything she wants no questions asked**

**Truths:**

**Nick admit you're love to torch seriously it's getting annoying all the tension between you two**

**Ps my fav Pokémon is Pikachu**

(A/n: the first part is a conversation, for those who don't remember, Naki is zing's Shugo Chara she forced me to give her)

Torch: where is Vince and Pinky?

Zing: they went to get pizza and left their phones here

Torch: well that was dumb. Anyways amu call tadagay P-R-I-N-C-E and admit you love ikuto!

Amu: prince?

Tadase: MWAHAHAHA!

Amu: and I l-love ikuto!

Ikuto: aw, I love you too! *kisses cheek*

Amu: *blush*

Torch: anyways, Pai take Zakuro shopping

Pai: ok, let's go *grabs Zakuro's hand and teleports*

Torch: it just occurred to me that they could teleport anywhere. Huh.

Zing: *grabs microphone* nick-

Nick: I heard you and I am not.

Dutch: that would be a stupid pairing

Torch: yeah. Next review!

**I don't love torch, zing**

**Dares:**

**Zing: go on a date with Sven, but as a chair**

**Torch: let's both kill zing with our mighty swords**

**mewmewbanira: revenge was sweet 4 u but its my turn. turn ur life into a video game where u have 99999999 lives and u have 2 kill urself until u only have 1 life**

**Bye 4 now. Not much more ideas 4 dares**

Torch: much more? That grammar is atrocious!

Dutch: what are you the grammar police?

Torch: yes. Now zing, date with Sven, in chair mode, go! *snaps* oh and nick, you can kill her later. Oh and can I be in the game?

MewmewBanira: sure!

*start game: super authoress galaxy! Choices of characters: MewmewBanira, Torch, Tsuki, Dutch, Livvykitty, invadergir2011, Characard, chipsivanna, kokoro ikisatashi. First player start! Choice: mewmewBanira, second player: torch, First player: *99999998 deaths* one life left, final boss, second player: life gift of three lives, lives left two. First player: normal attack, second player: special move, super nova, all. First player: super nova uppercut. Second player: super nova trick shot supreme. First player: cooperative move; super nova finishing, one hit, no way to dodge, you better run, ultra attack supreme, fire star fury! Final boss 'nick' DOA*

Torch: and that's how we kick butt at video games!

Dutch: my special move is backhanded death fire punch, cool!

MewmewBanira: next review!

**:D nice chappy and not just the dark side it is the evvvvviiiiiiiillllllll side**

**so dares**

**masabaka jump off a cliff singing the barney song**

**Kish and Ichigo go to Hawaii**

**Pai watch bobobobo**

**Zakuro and pudding go to a park**

**Dutch break the 4th wall**

**truths**

**mew and alien couples what would ur kids look like**

**torch is hetalia good and should I watch it**

**C U SOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN~**

Torch: hey Masaya! {she took up calling him by his real name} jump of a cliff singing the barney song, there's a net waiting for you!

Masaya: ok! *jumps* I love you, you love me were one happy family!

Dutch: there isn't a net is there.

Torch: nah, but it got him to willingly jump off a cliff didn't it?

Amy: who wants to hear my version of the Barney song?

Torch: is that even rated T?

Amy: I don't know,

Torch: well take a vote, if you want Amy to sing that song, say so in your review!

Amy: you broke the fourth wall.

Torch: CRAP!

Livvykitty: Kish and Ichigo to Hawaii!

Kish: YAY! *teleports*

Torch: tart should be back after the next chapter right?

Dutch: yeah. Oh Pai watch this! *shows him bobobobo*

Pai: what is this?

Torch: I don't even know, anyways pudding and zakuro go to the park! *snaps*

(A/n: I just realized pudding was on a romantic getaway. So instead of pudding, zakuro went to the park with another hyperactive little girl, or rather guy, honey from OHSHC)

Dutch: oh look an authoress note.

Torch: well the next dare is taken care of.

Chara-Chan: mew and alien couples what would ur kids look like torch is hetalia good and should I watch it

Zakuro and pai: purple hair.

Ichigo and Kish: green and red hair

Pudding and tart (who I called): brown or yellow hair, probably hyperactive!

Torch: YES IT IS! WATCH IT!

Chara-Chan: you scare me sometimes.

Torch: sorry, and that was the last one so bye!

Vince: hey were here! *walks in carrying ten boxes of pizza*

Torch: where were you guys?

Pinky: the line was extremely long! *is carrying ten more boxes of pizza, and is dragging a wagon with twenty more in it*

Torch: it took you almost fifteen chapters!

Vince: don't worry the pizza is still hot.

Torch: pepperoni and stuffed crust?

Vince: yes, here you go.

Torch: you are forgiven, so with pizza we sign off! Bye!

**Me: sorry that this one is so short! From now on the hostesses with extremely long names will have nicknames: MewmewBanira will be Banira, MoonlightMew513 will be moon, Kokoro Ikisatashi will be Kokoro, and chipsivanna will be chips. The rest of the nicknames will stay the same. Don't forget to tell me whether or not you want to hear Amy's perverted Barney song. **

**Vince: oh and for descriptions of us, here you go! **

Vincent, aka Vince: black hair, dyed a different color each chapter, this chapter, blonde, hyena ears and tail, fangs, black eyes, white eyelashes and **doof* STOP SHOOTING THAT NERF GUN WHILE IM TYPING! **Black t-shirt, blue jeans and black tennis shoes and a flamethrower

Ryan, aka pinky: long hair, much like a girls, black t-shirt with some random band on it blue jeans, wolf ears, white eyes, black eyelashes and a gun,

**Me: so those are the descriptions, see you next chapter! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: ok so im sorry if the quality of the last chapter was bad. But that's what happens when I don't feel like writing but I do. **

**Amy: so that's why you forgot to make some people talk**

**Me: yeah. Anyways let's start because by now you should already know I own nothing. So roll film **

_**Chapter 16: **_

**My laptop should be fixed soon**

Torch: ok so six reviews today from zingfox, MewmewBanira, PolarBearl0v3r, moonlightMew513, nickn091, and characard

Vince: why am I here?

Torch: because I said so

Vince: I don't want to be on your stupid show

Torch: too bad! Now, read the first review!

Vince: fine.

**Weres my bacon and pepperoni pizza hey pinky... Vince**

**Dares:**

**shugo dance party now**

**I have dare block**

Torch: THAT'S IT! STOP DEMANDING FOOD ZING OR ILL GO SUPER NOVA ON YOU!

Zing: fine.

Torch: good. Shugo dance party, go ahead but leave!

Vince; take a chill pill.

Torch: I'll take a chill pill as soon as you stop being a jerk now I have too many people here, pinky, Vince, and Zang, get out!

Vince; fine

Pinky: see you later.

Zang: … *they leave*

Torch: good, they were getting on my nerves. Next review!

**Moon deal with it! I will give you four options. You can friken date Nick, Blade, Alex, or Italy. You are boring me! Anyways my dares now.**

**Dares-**

**Nick: F you. Spend time with Masaya baka in the closet while you are tied to a chair.**

**Torch: Video tape nick in the closet with the Baka.**

**Pai: I think I understand now. *Pulls ears* I was bored**

**Truths-**

**Zing: Nick and Torch like each other?**

**That's all I have Seeya. Update soon**

Torch: ok then…

Moon: grr… DIE BANIRA! *lunges at banira with a knife*

Torch; um…im just going to put nick and Masaya (is still calling him by his first name) in a closet now. *snaps and the door the four original hostesses and nick walked through appears*

Nick: GET AWAY FROM ME! *a loud thud is heard*

Torch: um…*opens door, Masaya is laying on the ground with blood coming from his head*

*a knock on the door is heard*

Policeman: police! Open up!

Torch: ok! *opens door*

Policeman: I see. your going to jail Mr.! *handcuffs nick*

Nick: what?

Policeman: you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be held against you in court. *leaves with a handcuffed nick*

Torch: well that was fun!

Dutch: but how did he know that masabaka was killed?

Torch: he must've used, POLICEMEN MAGIC! *imagination hands*

Dutch: oh ok then.

Banira: *pulls Pai's ears* I was bored, oh and zing, nick and torch like each other

Zing: I think so

Torch: but you think wrong,

Banira: I see.

Torch: NEXT REVIEW!

**I like this story. Can I be in? I know it's a little late but I have brown hair straight and blue-ish gray eyes. I am very evil and Moon and I are besties in real life too! Ok now for my dares!**

**Dares-**

**Banira: You have to be Masaya's cat for 2 chapters (muahaha):P**

**Moon: I brought blade with me... He's your new bf :D**

**Kish: Run and scream I'm a freaking stalker! :D**

**Italy: Kiss me :) oh BTW Pasta! xD**

**Now for the truth :)**

**Truths-**

**Everyone: tell me who you Love :D**

**Moon: Who's Your fave person ever (not nick) :D**

**Torch: Do you think I'm cool :P**

Torch: its no problem at all, *poof*

PolarBear: oh hey. Hi moon!

Moon: hi!

PolarBear; oh yeah, *turns banira into a cat* here you go masabaka

Torch: aw so cute! *pets*

PolarBear: oh I brought blade with me, he's your new bf!

Moon: ok, I guess

Blade: you are very pretty

Moon: oh thank you *blushes*

(A/n: im sorry if this is out of character for him, BUT HOW THE HECK AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW HOW HE ACTS? That's all)

Dutch: another one? Jeez.

Torch: sigh* fine break the fourth wall, Kish, be scared because PolarBear is a stalker, and Italy kiss PolarBear.

Kish; AH! NOT ANOTHER STALKER *runs*

Italy: ok! *kisses on the mouth*

Torch: aw! So cute!

PolarBear: ok, so now for the truths everyone: tell me who you Love :D Moon: Who's your fave person ever (not nick) :D

Torch: no one

Dutch: same here.

Kish: ICHIGO!

Ichigo: Kish

Zakuro; Pai

Pai: zakuro

Ryou: I-

Mint: ryou

Blue knight: no one but, I FINALLY GOT TO TALK AGAIN!

Torch; die! *kills

Lettuce: I don't know

Amy: I love whoever is the hottest guy in the room.

Zing: no one

Ikuto: amu

Amu: ikuto

Hostesses: no one!

France: all the pretty ladies.

Italy: I love everyone!

Germany: no one.

Hungary: um

Torch: ok that's enough people.

Moon: I don't know,

PolarBear: ok then, next review!

**Ok Banira I hate you again. HEY Polarbear! :D Thanks for choosing my bf! Now for my dares.**

**Dares-**

**Banira: Bossy chick. Drink this im annoyed. (Sleeping potion)**

**Tart: *glomps* I'm done ^.^**

**Polarbear: Pie! Eat it!**

**Hostesses: Party! Bring anyone you want!**

**Truths-**

**Tart: Did you learn everything inappropriate from Kish?**

**Lettuce: Can I take you shopping?**  
><strong><br>That's all I have because Im bored. Bye bye :P**

Moon: here banira! *gives a drink with the sleeping potion in it

Banira; thank you! *drinks and passes out*

Torch: well that wasn't very nice.

Moon: I don't care.

Torch: sigh* oh well then.

Moon: *glomps tart*

tart: ah!

Pudding: GET OFF MY TARU-TARU EVIL SHE BEAST! *punches moon in the jaw*

Moon: oh it's on!

Torch: Ooh! A fight scene!

Pudding gets kicked in the jaw but punches moon in the nose, she gets punched in the gut then she kicks moon in the face. Moon is unconscious, pudding wins.

Torch: well that was short. *is being grumpy*

PolarBear: oh goody pie! *nom*

Torch: PARTY TIME!

**Three hours later**

Torch: awesome party!

Moon: thanks, now should we continue?

Torch: yeah probably

Moon: ok. Tart: Did you learn everything inappropriate from Kish? Lettuce: Can I take you shopping?

Tart: yes.

Lettuce: uh, ok! *they leave to go shopping*

Dutch: they totally ditched us!

Torch: yeah!

Dutch: let's lock them out!

Torch: ok! *goes to lock the door*

Zing: while she does that a five second review!

**Yeah I've got nothing 2 say at all**

Torch: CRAPPY REVIEW NICK!

Dutch: um torch?

Torch: yeah?

Dutch: nick isn't here

Torch: oh ok then. Sorry nick. Next review!

**uhhhhh I guess ill hear the perverted barney song O.o and ill watch hetalia after watching at least a little more YP soooooo dares**

**Tadagay and masabaka will roll in mud then try to climb a mountain still in wet grimy mud lets see what happens**

**pudding and tart play tennis**

**kish and Ichigo play soccer**

**pai and zakuro play basketball**

**ps be fair**

**everyone break the forth wall**

**truths**

**torch what couple do u hate most**

**who here thinks im nice to them**

**zing how was the date with Sven**

**and nick and moon I really don't get the parring explain please -_-**

**anywaaaaay good chap**

**C U SOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN~**

torch: *snaps and Tadagay and Masaya are covered in mud, and everyone appears at the base of a mountain * climb that. *points to mountain*

Tadagay: what!

Masaya: fine. *starts climbing*

Tadagay: hey!

Torch: prince

Tadagay: I SHALL CLIMB THIS MOUNTAIN BEFORE YOU!

Torch; five, four three two

Masaya and Tadase: AAHH!

Torch: and they fall to their untimely deaths

Dutch: good time tracking

Torch; thanks, anyways pudding and tart play tennis kish and Ichigo play soccer pai and zakuro play basketball, oh and no cheating!

Results and teams are as follows:

Tennis: pudding against tart, one on one. Pudding wins

Soccer: Ichigo and mint against Kish and Ryou. Kish and Ryou win

Basketball: zakuro and Pai, one-on-one, tie-breaker, tie.

Ichigo: ZAKURO! THE GIRLS ALMOST WON!

Zakuro: sorry, at least we tied.

Kish: PAI!

Pai: shut up, now, how the heck did I tie? *starts mumbling to self*

Torch: don't worry!

Dutch: there's one game that will settle this tie!

Torch: BASEBALL!

The teams were as follows

Girls- torch, Ichigo, mint, pudding, zakuro, Dutch, livvykitty, and zing

Boys- Pai, Kish, Tart, Deep Blue, Sven, Italy, Germany, Japan

Inning one- girls one, boys two

Inning two- girls five, boys four

Inning three- girls eight, boys nine

Inning four- girls ten, boys ten

Inning five- girls twelve, boys thirteen

Inning six-girls eighteen, boys sixteen

Inning seven- girls twenty, boys twenty

Final inning- girls twenty-seven, boys twenty-six

Torch: the girls win!

Pai: how is it possible to run that fast?

Kish: I have no idea!

Torch: hehehe!

(A/n: curse you next dare!)

Dutch: ready?

Everyone: oh look an authoress note!

Torch: great, now there's a black hole, look, right over there. A black hole. *points to a small black hole

Kokoro: should we be worried?

Torch: nah,

Chara-chan: ok then… torch what couple do u hate most who here thinks im nice to them zing how was the date with Sven and nick and moon I really don't get the parring explain please -_-

Torch: I really hate toko; I mean it makes no sense! Oh and I don't like yaoi, oh and me!

Dutch; me!

Torch: just about everyone does.

Chara-Chan: oh.

Zing: the date was really bad

Torch: oh and because they just sound cute together, now I have to go bail nick out of jail, see you all later!

**Me: ok so im finished with this chapter, only six pages and I can only hope it was better than the last. See you all next time! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Me: ok so it's chapter 17 and once again, I have reviews**

**Nick: just hurry up and bail me out**

**Me: fine, lets just start, I don't own anything and nick is still in jail since last chapter, roll film! **

_**Chapter 17:**_

**Meh, ill bail nick out next chapter**

Torch: ok so quick recap, nick got arrested last chapter and moon and lettuce were locked out, don't worry I let them back in, now hostesses say hello!

Dutch; sup

Moon: HI

Livvykitty: hello!

Kokoro ikisatashi: konichiwa

Torch: hey, I finally remembered where I heard your last name from!

Kokoro ikisatashi: oh? Where?

Torch: your last name is the same last name of Pai and Tart as confirmed by the authoress!

Kokoro ikisatashi: uh yeah, remember my first review? I said I was married to Kish? So yeah

Dutch: that's the most she's ever talked

Banira (who is still a cat): nyaa

Torch: *scratches Banira behind the ears* can she be my cat?

PolarBear: sure. Why not?

Torch: yay! Ok so let's get started, today I have reviews from InsaneWarriorCat, Fireflare, MoonlightMew513, MewmewBanira, nickn091, characard, Kitsuneroyale, and Laylaenchantix101

PolarBear: here's the first review from InsaneWarriorCat

**Hey, this is 1 of my favorite fanfictions, EVER! (By the way this is the first time I've ever reviewed, so... That means you're awesome!**

**DARES: Masaya= watch a video of deforestation. Ichigo= bite Masaya's arm until it breaks. Kisshu: Stuff 8 hyper ferrets into Masaya's shirt. Pai= lick a mud puddle (how unsanitary!) Tart= cut off 1 of your pigtails everyone else= Eat 5 pounds of sugar and candies! I just love insanity...**

Torch: yay! Im awesome!

*awkward silence*

Dutch: there was supposed to be a sarcastic comment there.

Livvykitty: something is off

Torch: CRAP! I knew I forgot something!

Dutch: what did you do?

Torch: um…remember how nick went to jail?

Dutch: no way…

Moon: you forgot to get him out didn't you?

Torch: n-yes. Oh well, ill get him out next chapter. Masaya: here's a video on deforestation! Thanks for letting us video tape you Tsuki!

Tsuki: no prob. Now, watch! *ties Masaya to a chair*

Dutch: I got the TV! *grabs the remote and turns it on*

Chara-Chan: I'll put in the video! *tosses disc into the DVD player from the other side of the room*

Kokoro Ikisatashi: I got the remote to the DVD player *presses play*

Torch: that's some major teamwork.

Masaya: my eyes! My eyes!

Torch: this is really funny.

Masaya: my virgin eyes.

Torch: TOO MUCH INFORMATION! *backhands Masaya*

Masaya: ow!

Torch: shut up and watch the movie you wuss

Masaya: *whimper*

Invadergir: violent today are we?

Torch: I didn't feel like dealing with his crap,

Invadergir: point taken, Ichigo, bite on Masaya's arm till it breaks.

Ichigo: what? Gross!

Invadergir: it doesn't have to bleed, just break it!

Ichigo: fine, *bites his arm and a sickening crack is heard*

Torch: ugh *shivers* I really hate those noises, and man you have some strong jaws!

Ichigo: thanks. Im going to get a drink, he tastes like he hasn't showered in a week

Masaya: well how can I we've been trapped down here for weeks!

Torch: dude, there's bathrooms and stuff upstairs.

Masaya: and no one told me!

Torch: you didn't ask, there are also bedrooms and a kitchen. Oh and the living room is nice.

Masaya: I think im going to go take a shower.

Torch: use the downstairs one!

Masaya: ok…

Torch: how did he not know that?

Dutch; I have no idea…

Torch: but how did he think we were all living here?

Dutch: I think he thought everyone went home.

Torch: he's the biggest idiot I've ever met

Dutch: agreed.

Torch: *chuckles* ok, so Kisshu has to stuff 8 hyper weasels into Masaya's shirt, Pai has to lick a mud puddle, and tart has to cut off one of his pigtails and eat it, then all of us get five pounds of candy.

Kish: hyper weasels?

Pai: gross.

Tart: I have to eat hair?

Torch: yes, Kish you have to wait until Masaya gets out of the shower, but you two can do your dares now!

Pai: this is disgusting,

Zakuro: can I give him my get out of a dare free card?

Torch: yes, but in a future dare he has to kiss lettuce and he also has to say he loves her,

Zakuro: ill give it to him later then

Pai: I guess I have no choice but to do it,

Torch: I admire your not being a wuss, here's a get out of a dare free card!

Pai: thank you! And here you go

Torch: ok, so whenever you get a card like this and use it, you have to kiss someone instead of the dare, for fan service reasons.

Pai: ok then *kisses zakuro right on the lips in front of everyone*

Torch: FAN SERVICE! *fan girl shriek*

Dutch: wow, now tart, the ponytail, which one?

Tart: uh… left!

Dutch: ok then, *cuts off left ponytail* here you go.

Tart: this is so gross, *eats ponytail*

Torch: nasty! Here's some water, *cough* sanitized dish water *cough*

Tart: thank you *drinks*

Dutch: ok what did you do to the drink?

Torch: its dish water

Tart: I don't feel so good ugh *cheeks puff out*

Torch: quick the upstairs bathroom!

Tart: *nods* *runs upstairs*

Kish: you realize he will hate you now right?

Torch: yeah, but at least it wasn't pee or water off the floor or something

Dutch: it could have been worse.

Kish: dirty. Dish water.

Torch: I'M SORRY TART! *runs upstairs to apologize*

Zing: that was just cruel.

Pai: *is sitting on the couch now, next to zakuro* knowing tart there will be payback later.

Torch: *comes back downstairs* ok so I feel terrible, I made him puke,

Pai: then you should feel terrible

Torch: shut up! *whacks his head* here's the candy for the ones who weren't mentioned *passes around candy*

Kish: oh he's back! *stuffs hyper weasels down Masaya's shirt*

Masaya: AAAHHHH! The pain!

Torch: I feel sorry, for the weasels.

Dutch: *laughs* me too.

Torch: anyways second review is from Fireflare

**Pleasepleasepleaseplease let me be on! I love this thing. BEST FANFIC EVER! My sis and I love Masaya torturing methods. We shall have fun.**

**DARES :( so much fun)**

**Ichigo: break Masaya's leg**

**Kisshu: take one angry cat and a hyper angry ferret and stuff one of them in Masaya's shirt and pants. (A ferret is like a weasel/otter but is more curious and nippy.) :)**

**Mint: destroy your favorite tea and be ichigo's servant 4 1 month**

**Lettuce: kiss pai (have "I cant help falling in love with you" music playing)**

**Pai: express your love for lettuce and then kiss her romantically**

**Ryou: smash 24 pies in your face run around Tokyo while screaming "firestar doesn't like waffles! I love ponies and candy! And take me away! HAHA!"**

**Taruto: go on a date with pudding.**

**Pudding: kiss taruto and hug him FOREVER! JK! Hug him continuously for 6 hours. (I know I'm evil.) XD**

**Zakuro: slap Masaya for 3 hours non-stop**

**Masaya: give Kish a flamethrower and tell him to kill you**

**Deep Blue: sing "ding dong the witch is dead" and then tell everyone you're the witch and then get killed by an alligator!**

**Enjoy my insanity. Let the Masaya torture begin! !**

Torch: *evil twitching eye* of course you can be in, its never too late *poof*

Fireflame: STOP CHEATING AT PO- huh? Oh am I in?

Torch: yeah,

Fireflame: cool!

Torch: hey can I ask you something?

Fireflame: sure!

Torch: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TRYING TO BREAK UP COUPLES I WORKED SO HARD GETTING TOGETHER? *eyes on fire*

Fireflame: I thought it would be funny

Torch: *eye twitch* *eye twitch*

Fireflame: are you ok?

Zing: you broke her. Great,

Dutch: uh….torch?

*eye twitch*

Livvykitty: torch-Chan?

*eye twitch*

InuYasha: panda-Chan?

*eye twitch*

Zing: everyone back up.

Torch: WHAT THE HECK DO YOU MEAN BY YOU THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUNNY? WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU DO THAT! ?

Tsuki: who can calm her down?

Zing: well someone stronger than her has to calm her down.

Banira: meow.

Moon: is she going to kill someone?

Zing: who knows?

Torch: IT JUST DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!

Fireflame: uh…sorry?

Torch: *eye twitch* HOW IS THAT SUPPOSED TO HELP ANY!

Pudding: I'm scared.

*a hand get's put on torch's head*

Torch: huh? *instantly calms down and looks at the hand* who the heck?

Chess: jeez you really have anger issues

Torch: hey! You're supposed to be in another story!

Chess: I don't know why im here.

Torch: fine *mumbles* stupid characters from my story I haven't even started yet.

Chess: what was that?

Torch: uh- Ichigo has to break Masaya's leg!

Ichigo: another bone! Fine… throws weight at his leg

Torch: gross! *puts leg in cast* it was disgusting to look at.

Dutch: ok then, mint you have to destroy your favorite tea and be ichigo's servant for an entire month!

Torch: aka an entire week of chapters

Dutch: SHE BROKE THE FOURTH WALL!

Chess: this makes no sense

Zing: I'll explain it later. Until then just go with it

Chess: oh hey zing, ok then.

Mint: fine, I might die otherwise *destroys her favorite imported black tea* what should I do first master Ichigo

Ichigo: uh, get me and Kish a milkshake!

Kish: I get a milkshake, thank you!

Torch: now for the dreaded two dares, I can't stand to type it so copy and paste Lettuce: kiss pai (have "I can't help falling in love with you" music playing) Pai: express your love for lettuce and then kiss her romantically

Pai: WHAT? NO WAY!

Zakuro; *evil death aura* you will die if you try that lettuce

Lettuce: I-

Zing: I have the solution! *random closet appears, zing opens it* pai clone 2.9! *pulls out pai clone*

Pai clone: let me go!

Zing: kiss this girl, say you love her, and then kiss her again!

Pai clone: ok, *gets kissed by lettuce* I love this girl *kisses lettuce*

Torch: THANK YOU ZING FOR THE LOOPHOLE!

Zing: anytime, I like zakuro and pai as a couple so, *jumps up onto the rafter again* ok Sven, double or nothing.

Torch: yay! *smiles* Ryou the next dare I so funny!

Ryou; I haven't been mentioned in like three chapters

Fireflame: I'm going to say it! Ryou: smash 24 pies in your face run around Tokyo while screaming "firestar doesn't like waffles! I love ponies and candy! And take me away! HAHA!"

Ryou: there will be dire consequences if I don't, and I haven't been mentioned in like three chapters so, *smashes pies in face and runs outside* firestar doesn't like waffles, I like ponies and candy! Take me away! *Two guys in white coats appear and put him in a strain jacket*

Torch; now that's two people I have to bail out. Taruto you have to go on a date with pudding, pudding you have to hug taruto for six hours, zakuro has to smack Masaya for three hours, and Masaya has to give Kish a flame thrower and tell Kish to kill him.

Taruto: fine let's go *pudding wraps around tart's arm*

Zakuro: ill start slapping him *slaps Masaya*

Torch: handy time skip!

**Six hours later **

Torch: and time!

Pudding: aw, I wanted to keep hugging him. *let's go of tart's arm*

Torch: oh, and deep blue sing ding dong the witch is dead then get killed by an alligator

Deep blue: ding dong the wicked witch is dead *gets killed by an alligator*

Torch: thanks for letting us use your alligator Dutch

Dutch; no problem

Torch: next review!

**:/ Im locked out now? Fine no cookies for you people. Dares!**

**Dares-**

**Banira: I'm sorry. *glomps* you are my friend again! Take a cookie because you didn't lock me out.**

**Polarbear: I found your Puppy! *hands pup* you get a cookie too! Mint: *poke!* :) fun. *runs from her***

**Truths-**

**Ryou: Why don't you get to finish you sentences. Speak right!**

**I don't have much else to say. :/ Bye bye**

Torch: im sorry! I shouldn't have locked you out!

Moon: hmph *crosses arms*

Torch: now I have a guilty conscience

Moon: Banira! Here's a cookie! *gives dog, then cookie* oh and mint *pokes then runs*

Mint: get back here! Mew mew mint metamorphosis! *transforms*

Torch: wow first person to transform, well after nick and me

Dutch: what?

Torch: nothing! Never mind!

Moon: oh PolarBear! I found your puppy! *tosses puppy and dodges arrow*

Torch: moon is a great fighter. *randomly eating cake* this is good cake.

Moon: Ryou. Finish your sentences!

Ryou: well I will but-

Torch: hey no one cares what he has to say. So that's why.

Moon: I see- not really…

Torch: next review!

**Yay Moon is my buddy again! Don't be mean to her anymore! Now for my fun dares.**

**Dares-**

**Moon and Polar: Help me kill Blue knight. I have decided I don't like him.**

**Tart: Die! You and Pudding hurt Moon!**

**Nick: Stop going to jail! *cuts arm***

**Truths-**

**Masaya: Why are you so annoying?**

**Keiichiro: Where did you go? Are having secret dates with Torch?**

**Im all bored now! So ya see ya later**

Banira: hey moon, PolarBear, help me kill the blue knight

Moon: sure. *keeps dodging mint*

PolarBear: let's do it!

*the trio charges at the blue knight and stabs, shoots and implodes him all at the same time*

Torch: once again with the teamwork!

Banira: die tart! *tries to kill him, is blocked by torch* out of my way!

Torch: um, hey, yeah, pudding was jealous because moon hugged her boyfriend, so… yeah; if you want to kill him go ahead but im not going to help you when pudding attacks you.

Banira: fine then, *kills tart by stabbing him through the chest*

Torch: oh and then there's the whole Pai and Kish are his brothers and will probably attack you as well thing, and if you take down pudding the rest of the mews will attack you, and Kokoro will kill you if you hurt Kish .

Banira; AND YOU DIDN'T WARN ME BEFORE?

Torch: I tried to but you didn't listen to me, oh look here comes Pudding, Pai and Kish here to kill you, mind if I video tape this?

Banira: help me!

Torch: sigh* fine, Amy, your gun

Amy; oh, sure, here you go. *hands gun*

Torch: thank you. *shoots the fire extinguisher and the room starts filling with foam*

Pai: crap!

Torch: hostesses, come with me please *hostesses walk upstairs*

Pai: follow them! *runs*

Everyone that wasn't fighting runs upstairs

Torch; ok, so who dragged tart upstairs?

Banira: you mean we were supposed to? Oh crap, im going to jail like nick

Torch: ok this was funny but, tart was still vomiting upstairs, you killed a clone

Banira: I hate you.

Torch: sorry…

Banira: I have to go cut nick's arm off, but before I leave, Masaya: Why are you so annoying? Keiichiro: Where did you go? Are having secret dates with Torch?

Torch: heck no!

Masaya: it's genetic

Torch: no it's because you act so perfect

Keiichiro: actually, I was asleep for a few chapters

Torch: ok so, as Banira leaves to go cut nicks arm, next review from nickn091

**Hello! Im still in jail. Somebody! Please get me out. Moon, torch, I'll even sink as low as 2 get help from Amy or banira. I don't want zing 2 write the next chapter. She will put me with someone**

**Dares**

**erm...um. Hang on im having dare block again**

**keiichiro: ever time u think of torch, cut Ur arm**

**torch: every time u think of someone u hate, stab Masaya**

**zing: I stole a cake! It might or might not be filled with explosives. Give it 2 Sven, Amy, or send it 2 dimension Q and have Melanie and mark eat it. if they don't die, shove a grenade down they're throat and wash it down with milk**

**Me: throw a party 4 everyone(except 4 Amy, Masaya and people that hate me, so not going to be a lot of people at the party jk,or maybe not)**

Torch: IT'S DIMENSION X!

Dutch: who are you yelling at?

Torch: nick, ok so keiichiro, cut your arm every time you think of me.

Keiichiro: huh? Ok I guess *goes to sleep on a couch in the living room where they are now at*

Dutch: ok so torch, every time you think of someone you hate stab Masaya

Torch: ok I guess. Zing! Nick stole a cake that may or may not have explosives in it, give it to Amy, Sven or send it to dimension x

Zing: dimension x *the cake disappears*

Torch: nick really should stick to just being arrested. Next review!

**I still don't get the parring oh well they're not a parring any more anyway and it is funny most of my friends call me mean (in a way only friends can) :p so yea though I must admit I have been quite nice so yea and darrrres**

**kish, pai, and tart did u ever have a girlfriend on ur planet**

**Ichigo, pudding, zakuro kill whoever was that girl if they had one**

**ryou and keichro srry if spelt wrong anyway here is pie u r either not mentioned enough or too tortured**

**barnia is not a cat anymore**

**masabaka do u know why 6 ate 7 cuz 7 saw ur face and it was too ugly to stand so it wanted to die :p(have me say that to him and yes I know it is not like the original joke but iccl)**

**masabaka also has to kiss tadagay**

**everyone sing kiss n tell by kesha**

**truths**

**polarbear who the hell is blade**

**torch did u even know wat yp was anyway and what is ur ULTIMENT FAV COUPLE 1 ONLY**

**Moon do u really hate barnia (torch actually ask moon this herself plz)**

**torch do u hate tadagay**

**pudding and tart wat is ur fav type of candy**

**torch where was nick last chap**

**does anyone hate me other than tadagay and masabaka if so ill try to be nicer**

**anyway nice chap**

**C U SOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN~**

Torch: let's do this backwards, truths first!

Chara-Chan: ok, polarbear who the hell is blade

torch did u even know wat yp was anyway and wat is ur ULTIMENT FAV COUPLE 1 ONLY Moon do u really hate barnia (torch actually ask moon this herself plz) torch do u hate tadagay pudding and tart wat is ur fav type of candy torch where was nick last chap does anyone hate me other than tadagay and masabaka if so ill try to be nicer

Torch: no I don't know what yp is, I would have to say…hmm…pudding and tart! And nick was arrested! Oh and I don't hate tadagay

Moon: no I don't.

Pudding: the kind that has sugar in it!

Tart: uh, candy drops!

Torch: anyone besides tadagay and Masabaka hate her?

Everyone: *shaking of heads, shrugging*

Torch: now for the dares! Kish, Pai, and Tart, did you ever have a girlfriend on your planet?

Tart: no,

Pai: no, the girls on my planet find me scary.

Kish: I had fan girls who were in love with me but I didn't like them back

Alien girl 1: how could you!

Alien girl 2: we love you!

Ichigo: back off before I kill you *death aura*

Torch: actually that's the dare.

Ichigo: yay! *kills them*

Kish; good they were annoying *hugs Ichigo*

Ichigo: *smiles and hugs back*

Torch: wait a sec, when did you get back here tart?

Tart: when you flooded the basement full of foam I came down for medicine. I feel better now.

Torch: good to know

Livvykitty: ok so Ryou and Keiichiro now get cake! *gives cake*

Keiichiro: thank you!

Ryou: *is eating*

Torch: ok then.

Dutch: banira, you are no longer a cat.

Banira: thank you.

Invadergir: masabaka do u know why 6 ate 7 cuz 7 saw ur face and it was too ugly to stand so it wanted to die :p

Masaya: *cries*

Torch: that went over well!

Invadergir: yeah, better than I thought it would

Chara-Chan: masabaka, Kish tadagay

Masabaka: NO!

Torch: *Kicks Masaya into Tadase, forcing a kiss* SCARRED FOR LIFE!

Dutch: unnecessary yelling, but the forced kiss did scar a few people now, lets sing

**Four minutes later**

Torch: WHAT THE HECK! THE BOYS ALL SUCK!

Dutch: yeah, they do

Torch: lets just get on with the next review

**This is Kitsuneroyale. Long-time reader, first-time reviewer.**

**Six Words: This Story Is Great!***

**Now that that's said and done, I'd like to move onto the dares:**

**Ma-gay-a - There's a pile of chocolate inside a box, with strawberry filling, so get in there quickly while it's still there!; I promise that there are no surprises *wink wink*.**

**All the Mew Mews (Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro), Ryou, Keiichiro, Kisshu, Tart and Pai - Watch the intro of Mew Mew Power. After that, describe your reaction in sign-language.**

**InuYasha and Kagome (They're not mentioned a lot in this fan fiction, are they?) - Prove that your relationship is real.**

**Torch - Take a break for the rest of the chapter after you answer the truth I've made for you.**

**Amy - Put Nick's cherished possession in your bra.**

**Now for the truth**

**Nick and Amy - Why can't you get along?**

**Zakuro - You seem to juggle a career, superheroism, and a job as a waitress pretty well. What's your secret?**

**Zing - How did you meet Sven, How did you date Sven, and how did your date go?**

**Torch - When will the wedding bells ring for the three couples (Ichigo and Kisshu, Pudding and Tart, and Zakuro and Pai), and do have anything else planned for this fanfiction?**

***That was six words, if you do count the words: Six Words.**

**Until then, this is KitsuneRoyale, signing out. Bye-Ni!**

Torch: this girl is awesome. Ma-gay-a, box of chocolates!

Masaya: oh goody! *jumps at the box* *explosion*

Torch: it was a bomb? Awesome,

Livvykitty: hostesses; we need the intro of mew mew power!

Dutch: understood! *goes on youtube*

Kokoro ikisatashi: here's one *plays*

Torch: now, if you could express how your opinions in sign language,

Pai: *this is in sign language* what the heck was that it was absolutely retarded I hated it.

Tart: *this is in sign language as well* I agree it was stupid.

Kish: *all the aliens can speak sign language?* Why would anyone do that?

Torch: huh, who knew they could speak sign language.

Dutch: hey I think you have to poof someone back in now,

Torch: huh? *looks at review* oh fine *snaps* InuYasha, Kagome, please prove your in love- what the heck!

*Kagome is now pregnant*

Kagome: uh…

Torch: out. Now *snaps* and they weren't mentioned because I made them leave.

Tart: why did she make them leave?

Torch: there were two many people?

Tart; ok that makes sense

Torch: *thinks: I cant believe that worked* ok then, I get a break for the rest of the chapter after I answer a question, I put Livvykitty in charge!

Livvykitty: ok!

Torch: Amy, take nick's prized possession and stuff it in your bra

Amy: I think that would be his psp. *the psp is in the bra*

Torch: well that is slightly disturbing, since this person isn't in, Nick and Amy - Why can't you get along? Zakuro - You seem to juggle a career, superheroism, and a job as a waitress pretty well. What's your secret? Zing - How did you meet Sven, How did you date Sven, and how did your date go? Torch - When will the wedding bells ring for the three couples (Ichigo and Kisshu, Pudding and Tart, and Zakuro and Pai), and do have anything else planned for this fanfiction?

Amy: we can occasionally, but torch has to force us to.

Zakuro: I wake up really early.

Zing: sixth grade, and the date when he was a chair was bad,

Torch: I don't know, but I plan on having like twenty five things then making a sequel so fanfiction can't get mad at me. During the school year I won't be able to update as much so I'm going to update twice a week during the school year, on Tuesdays and Saturdays. When I make them get married, I can't really continue with the story, so I'm going to do sort of an after story of how their lives were after the fan fiction. But that may not be for a while. And I might reset the whole thing next year and start a completely new one with the same characters but them not knowing who I am.

Dutch: so you will eventually end this?

Torch: sadly yes. Now I feel sad. *goes to sleep on a bean bag chair*

Dutch: now I feel sad too. Oh well! The next review!

**THIS IS SOO FUNNY!**

**Dares...**

**Amy: bust nick out of jail**

**torch: destroy someone that isn't Masaya (all those masabaka things are giving me a headache...)**

**deep blue:...DIE IN A HOLE AND STAY THERE!**

**That's all :P**

Amy: im on it! *leaves to bust nick out+

Dutch: well since torch is asleep and Livvykitty was left in charge, Livvykitty?

Livvykitty: *kills the blue knight* done. Now deep blue has to die in a hole and stay there

Deep blue: NO!

Livvykitty: as torch would say, or rather do, *kicks him into the hole, breaking his neck and killing him* well I guess that's it, see you all next time!

**Dutch: hi! Because torch is on break, im taking over this for the chapter, **

**Livvykitty; and because nick is in jail, ill be taking over his part! **

**Dutch: torch says she wants to apologize about not posting yesterday, she couldn't get on the computer for long enough, so that's all review please! **

**Livvykitty; bye! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Me: hi and im SOORRRRYYYY! I didn't update since Thursday, I am so sorry! I was so busy! Please forgive me! **

**Dutch: wow, long explanation,**

**Me: ok let's just start. I don't own any of this. Oh! And one more thing, I saw a story with 390 chapters! No joke, so I don't think ill get in trouble for having over twenty chapters, but imagine if someone found this and began reading it, they would have to have wicked mad determination. Oh, right, I have to start, roll film! **

_**Chapter 18:**_

**I wrote this chapter listening to music. **

Torch: jumping, oh I love this song!

Dutch: why is 'before he cheats' playing?

Torch: I love this song and I plugged my iPod up so we can listen to music!

Zing: um you were saying something.

Torch: oh yeah! One sec *fan girl shriek* no way! PolarBear, your pic is Italy!

PolarBear: chibi Italy!

Torch: so cuuuutee! Oh wait, got to focus. Eleven reviews, one of which I have to assume belongs to InsaneWarriorCat, it's the last one.

Dutch: let me see, oh yeah I guess that makes sense, her and fireflame are sisters huh?

Fireflame: yep! I guess Im going to read the first review!

Torch: ok, just remember the second part!

Fireflame: got it.

**I suck at giving dares don't I? -_-**

**so lemme come up with more dares and they hopefully wont suck:**

**mint: eat cookies until you die!**

**Dutch: survive three whole chapters without killing anyone! and don't stop until a reviewer asks you too XP**

**Masaya: do everything you can to make Dutch want to destroy you!**

**Kish: play cards against Sven and zing...**

**im having dares block...and I don't like coming up with truths...so bye!**

Fireflame: and here's the second part.

**I messed up on Dutch's dare!**

**so lemme rephrase it...Dutch, either you have to go three chapters without killing someone, or a reviewer asks you to kill someone...so yeah.**

**~laylaenchantix101, not logged on**

Torch: hmm…

Fireflame: she looks deep in thought.

Dutch; I know, it's kind of scary.

Torch: *is thinking something and didn't hear the review being read*

Dutch: HEY TORCH WHAT'CHA THINKIN BOUT?

Torch: huh? Oh, I feel as though I forgot some- CRAP! I FORGOT ABOUT NICK!

Dutch: again?

Torch: yeah, oh well, if I'm correct, mint gets death by cookies!

Mint: cookies? Um

Torch: oatmeal raisin cookies!

Mint: NO!

Torch: *pulls out oatmeal raisin cookies on a plate* eat up.

Mint: fine. *starts eating*

Torch: that's going to take a while, oh well we'll check on her next time she gets a dare.

Dutch: sounds good! What's the next- Oh, I can't kill anyone till someone asks me to, a reviewer. Fine,

Torch: she took that well, Masaya, go annoy Dutch.

Masaya: ok! She can't kill me *starts annoying Dutch*

Torch: I hate him. So much. Kish go play cards with Sven and Zing.

Kish: ok.

Torch: next review!

**Ok Banira! Stop using my Blade to confuse people (Blade is a black haired blue eyes boy in the book I am writing and he is over protective, likes to tease me in a sweet way, and is a good fighter more so when he shape shifts!) Now stop it Banira! So ya Dares.**

**Dares-**

**Torch: I forgive you! Your to awesome to stay mad at. *gives ice-cream and cookies***

**Zakuro: Hit Ryou in the back of the head...with this axe.**

**Pudding and Tart: Im sorry! Have some candy drops!**

**Other hostesses: Again U can't forget you guys! *gives cookies***

**Truths-**

**Pai: Did you know...That my unicorn is sitting behind you?**

**That's all I have! Bye bye**

Torch: ok so now you know who blade is. And yay! *starts eating* Dutch you're in charge!

Dutch: sweet!

Livvykitty: but I was in charge last time *sulks*

Dutch: zakuro, here's an axe. Hit Ryou in the back of the head.

Zakuro: sure! *whacks* can I be done *is covered in brain blood*

Dutch: nice.

Moon: pudding and tart! Here's your candy drops!

Tart and Pudding: YAY! *start eating*

Dutch: yay! We all get cookies! *the hostesses start eating*

Torch: temporary hostesses or hosts! *poof in people*

Russia (Hetalia): huh?

Chess (see last chapter): it looks like im back at this weird place.

Hatsuharu (fruits basket): where?

Smellerbee (avatar, one of the freedom fighters): what's going on?

Longshot (same as smellerbee): …

Chess: let me explain, this is my friend torch's game show. We have to read off these dare things, most likely she's busy- *sees torch and the hostesses eating cookies and drinking lemonade* torch!

Torch: oh hey chess, can you do this? Im busy

Chess: drinking lemonade?

Torch: yep! Explain it to the others k thx bye.

Chess: I-fine. Ok who are you people?

**After introductions**

Chess: ok, so let me see, you *points at Russia* are a country, you *points at hatsuharu* are technically a cow, and you two *points at smellerbee and longshot* are two people that fight against people who shoot fire out of there hands and have a leader who went insane then was killed by someone that can move earth with their hands and feet.

Other hosts/ hostesses: *nod*

Smellerbee: and you're a person who is part of some group called the game masters

Chess: correct now, I have this list of reviews, we have to read them and enforce them, Pai did you know that there's a unicorn behind you?

Pai: yes. I do. It's starting to freak me out.

Hatsuharu: I guess ill just read the next review.

**Moon you ruined it! I liked using him to confuse people! Ugh fine now my dares.**

**Dares-**

**Nick: Let me bury you alive! No breathing tubes or anything!**

**Keiichiro: You not mentioned much! *give brownies***

**Truths-**

**Torch: What's this story you haven't started yet?**

**Moon: When will you update your second story?**

**That's it ^.^ see ya**

Chess: ok, now whose nick?

Torch: he's still in jail!

Chess: thanks?

Smellerbee: some dude named keiichiro gets brownies

Keiichiro: that's me, thank you.

Smellerbee: here *hands brownies*

Russia: now there's a question for someone named torch.

Torch: that's me. *stands up* I guess my break is over, *opens portal* anyone who wants to leave, go through this portal to get to your home, if you feel like staying you can- *looks up and sees their all gone* where?

Dutch: they left.

Fangirlgonesupernova: torch, because she is the main character, cannot answer that. However, I can. The story is about a girl named torch who, being the phoenix queen and using a dimension sword, travels the dimensions to find her enemies to stop them from taking over worlds there.

Torch: hey! No breaking the fourth wall!

Fangirlgonesupernova: as for chess, he is something called a game master. Which is, he has special powers and earns his name by being the best at something and finishing various trials set up by the other game masters. They are always setting up trials fore each other and plunging the others into these trials without warning, to keep them in top fighting conditions. And, torch is sort of an altar-ego (did I spell that correctly? I have no idea.)

Torch: an altar-ego?

Fangirlgonesupernova: and thus concludes my long summary of my story. Ciao! *waves and leaves*

Torch: don't just randomly say stuff like that! Hey! Get back here! Grr…

Dutch: moon, can you read the next question?

Moon: sure why- oh. Two to three days.

Dutch: and there you have it. Next review from nickn091

**Nick's letter from jail: IM STILL HERE! AMY WENT OUT ON A DATE WITH THE JAILER'S SON! so, yeah, can u send some1 that doesn't hate me 2 get me out of jail.**

**Dares:**

**Banira: turn back into a cat and be blades pet**

**Moon: either u or torch personally come and get me out of jail.**

**Torch: make a welcome back from jail party 4 me**

**Zing: go 2 Dimension X 2 see if the cake had explosives or not and if not, remember 2 feed them a grenade and wash them down with milk**

**Truths:**

**Masaya: would u be straight 4 a Klondike bar?**

**Everyone: y do I feel like im the 2nd hated person?**

Torch: what's with Banira being a cat?

Banira: fine. One chapter only! *transforms into a cat*

Blade: now I have a stupid cat. Greeeaat *sarcasm*

Banira: *scratches blade's face*

Torch: it's like detective mittens!

Zing: oh I love that video!

Torch: me too!

Dutch: hey torch, either you or moon has to break nick out of jail.

Torch: fine, ill do it. Moon your in charge this time. *leaves*

Livvykitty and Dutch: *sulking*

Moon: yay! Hmm….. One sec *pulls out phone and texts* *gets text message* ok, torch says; 'no nick, no party for you.'

Dutch: well that was unkind.

Livvykitty: but it is something torch would say.

Chara-Chan: yep.

Zing: ill head to dimension x *teleports*

Invadergir: ok so, masabaka, would you be straight for a Klondike bar? And why is nick the 2nd most hated person?

Masaya: heck yes!

Moon: because- oh wait I got a text. *reads* torch says 'I don't see what the big deal is about Klondike bars, and nick is the most hated person. Lol I shouldn't be txting in court'

Kokoro ikisatashi: she has excellent timing

Hostesses: *they nod in agreement*

Tsuki: next review! This ones from kitsuneroyale

**Well, I've enjoyed that chapter. Next time, when I make several people do a dare, please read it properly, because I only saw three people do it that time...**

**Anyway, I have some new dares and truths.**

**I'll start off with the dares.**

**Ma-gay-a (Yes, that's what I call him.) - (This is where it gets freaky) Cut your chest open, and find your heart. Show it to Ichigo.**

**Ichigo - Crush it. (Love hurts, doesn't it, Ma-gay-a?)**

**Pudding and Tart - Do an unspeakable act of love.**

**Ichigo and Kisshu - See Pudding and Tart's dare.**

**Zakuro and Pai - See Pudding and Tart's dare.**

**InuYasha, the Female Wolf - Film what the three couples do in their unspeakable acts of love.**

**Zing - Back InuYasha up.**

**Everyone (only after all dares and truths are over) - perform a staged play of Umineko no Naku Koro Ni (You may have to research for this or watch the first chapter of Umineko.) If I am allowed to choose the main witch of the play, then that would be Torch as Beatrice. The rest is up to you.**

**And now for the truths.**

**Livvykitty - Why do you prefer LettucexPai?**

**Lettuce - Will you ever find true love?**

**Mint - Are you staying in the closet?**

**Torch - Did you enjoy your rest from last chapter?**

**Amy - Did you get caught busting Nick out of jail?**

**Dutch - What makes you fired up when something goes wrong?**

**Ryou - Tell me the truth about the Mew outfits. If you say "I don't know", then I will get Torch to kill you.**

**Well, that's it for now. Until then, this is goodbye.**

**KitsuneRoyale**

(A/n: what the heck? Im sorry I have no clue what that is, but I accept being Beatrice.)

Livvykitty: because I like that pairing, they look cute together, even if someone, *cough* torch *cough* decided to make zakuro and Pai date, I still think that Pai and lettuce is a far superior pairing,

Torch: most words she's said in five chapters.

Livvykitty: oh your back!

Torch: yeah, Nick couldn't be bailed out, so I mind wiped them all and made it to where he was put in jail for two weeks for jaywalking.

Dutch: so he's still in jail?

Torch: only for two more chapters. Then he will be back.

Dutch: fine by me.

Torch: Masaya, you have to cut open your chest then pull out your heart and show it to Ichigo.

Masaya: but ill be dead

Torch: not necessarily, so long as nothing snaps, you'll be fine.

Masaya: but it'll hurt.

Torch: stop being a wimp!

Masaya: but.

Torch: that's it! *cuts his chest open*

Masaya: fine I'll do it! *pulls out heart*

Torch: Ichigo, now crush it.

Ichigo: fine. Mew mew strawberry! Metamorphosis! Strawberry bell! Ribbon strawberry, surprise! *shoots energy beam at masabaka's heart* (a/n: and no, I didn't have to look something up here for once)

Torch: ouch, that looks painful.

Masaya: *dead*

Torch: ok, so pudding and tart, Ichigo and Kish, and Pai and Zakuro, you all have to do an unspeakable act of love. Wait what? O.o

Everyone: O.o

Tart: what's that?

Kish: uhh… umm… *blushing*

Pai: *also blushing*

Zakuro: but tart and Pudding are children! *blushing but mad*

Pudding: what are they talking about?

Torch: ok, that is in no way under a t rating. (A/n; I have don't know what this means, but it sounds like if I put it in children would be scarred for life so…yeah.)

Torch: that also gets rid of the next two dares. Livvykitty already answered the first truth,

Moon: since I don't have a truth to answer; Lettuce - Will you ever find true love? Mint - Are you staying in the closet? Torch - Did you enjoy your rest from last chapter? Amy - Did you get caught busting Nick out of jail? Dutch - What makes you fired up when something goes wrong? Ryou - Tell me the truth about the Mew outfits. If you say "I don't know", then I will get Torch to kill you.

Lettuce: I don't know.

Mint: w-what? I already told you im strait!

Torch: as a double rainbow.

Mint: hey!

Torch: hi flying mint bunny!

Mint; since when am I a bunny?

Torch: it's so much fun to mess with you.

Mint: grr….

Torch: yes, I did in fact enjoy my rest.

Amy: nope. The jailer's son asked me out.

Dutch: I don't understand that question.

Ryou: I- *torch is standing over his shoulder with a pick axe* I, I, uh…. *mumbles* wanted to see them dressed like that.

Torch: what was that?

Ryou: I WANTED TO SEE THEM DRESSED LIKE THAT BECAUSE I THOUGHT THEY WOULD LOOK HOT! *torch put a mega phone in front of his face*

Torch: dude, even pudding?

Ryou: *shocked that they all heard that*

Torch: you are a sick minded pervert aren't you?

Mint: so you did this with perverted intentions huh? *death aura*

Pudding: being a pervert is a big no, no Na no Da. *death aura*

Ryou: I did it to save the earth!

Ichigo: well why do we have skimpy outfits *death aura* *while Ryou was talking they all transformed*

Ryou: I-I

Kish: and people think I'm perverted *death aura*

Tart: you're the sickest person I've ever met.

Torch: *says to the other hostesses* who do you think will talk next?

Zakuro: *death aura* if there is one thing I hate, its perverts

Pai: *fainter death aura due to him being calmest* all for killing him raise your hands *Ichigo, mint, pudding, zakuro, tart, Kish, and Pai raise their hands* all opposed?

Lettuce: I am!

Pai: why?

Lettuce: uh…because…

Torch: lettuce likes Ryou, Lettuce likes Ryou!

Lettuce: *blushes*

Torch: haha!

Dutch: hey we have to continue!

Torch: oh yeah. I got a little sidetracked. Next review!

**I'm back, and sorry for not leaving any dares for a while, I was at a relatives house for a few days, anyway dares.**

**Amy: Sorry about this, but you have to kiss nick, sorry again, cause this is suppose to be torture for him, and I think he has a crush on you, after the dare I'll give you some mouth wash, cause I'm pretty sure it will be bad for you and a million cakes and cookies, sorry again.**

**Canada: *Glomps* Why do people always ignore you and confuse you for America?**

**America: What is up with the 'China, I choose you!' thing when you are attacking the Axis? It sounds like you took that from Ash Ketchum from Pokémon, for that I kill you!**

**Japan: *Hug* you are one of the sweetest Hetalia characters**

**Italy: *Hug* same reason as Japan**

**France: *Smack* I hate you, you are a total Perv. !**

**Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding: *Hug* you are my favorite three Mew Mews.**

**All I got for now, keep up the good work, and (Pulls out a Bazooka) DIE TREE HUGGER, BLUE BAKA, DEEP IDIOT, AND NICK, DIE! That is all, bye, for now.**

Torch: Amy, read this

Amy: what the

Torch: language

Amy: fine, *leaves*

Torch: five four three two

Amy: gross!

Tsuki: I'M SORRY! *gives mouthwash, then cookies and cakes*

Amy: thanks for the mouthwash.

Torch: nice. And the hugging and stuff is allowed.

Tsuki: YAY! *glomps Canada*

Canada: *blushes*

Tsuki: so America what's with the china I choose you thing?

America: I-don't really know.

China: that was kind of stupid aru

America: shut up no one asked you!

Tsuki: *hugs Japan*

Japan: what?

Tsuki: *hugs Italy*

Torch: oh yeah, isn't Italy the only person Japan has ever hugged?

Japan: that is correct.

Torch: *hugs Japan* now three people have hugged you!

Japan: uh…*is blushing*

Torch: it's so easy to make some of these people blush!

Tsuki: yep! *smacks France* you are a total perv I hate you!

France: what?

Torch: aw it's ok! Many fan girls don't hate you!

France: fan girls? Honhonhon (is that how his laugh goes? I have no clue!)

Torch: *smacks his head* get your mind out of the gutter.

France: ow, that really hurt.

Torch: good!

Tsuki: um… back on track here, *hugs Ichigo lettuce and pudding* you three are my favorite mews!

Torch: sorry I got off track again. Next review!

**Hey it's polar**

**Torch: tell who blade is he is in moons story. People are bugging me.**

**ya im done im bored**

Torch: already did. Second half

**dares-**

**torch: make Italy my bf sorry wrong chap.**

**Truths:**

**blue knight: will u ever die!**

Torch: Italy! Tsuki is now your girlfriend!

Italy: Ve~ ok!

Tsuki: yay!

Torch: so blue knight, will you ever die?

Blue knight: never mwahahahha *gets stabbed in the chest*

Torch; he's going to die right now!

PolarBear: YAY!

Zing: aside from you two being insane. I think ill read the next review.

**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I'm parris right now and reviewing ;p and nice chap Polarbear never answered Who the hell is blade and YP is Yumerio Patissiere**

**oh and srry torch srry nick pm me and told me he was in jail srry I was multi-tasking while reading anyway dares**

**Tart and Pudding get high on candy**

**Zakuro fall off a 7 story building and Pai catches her**

**mint has to bake a cake and it has to be good if bad she has to do it again and again**

**truths**

**Ichigo and Kish what do u do in ur free time**

**Ryou will u ever go back to school**

**Keichroo (again srry) who is ur fav mew**

**random: RIMAHIKO FTW**

**Torch wat were u for ur last halloween**

**good chap**

**C U ~**

Zing: and the second part.

**BTW MASABAKA TORTURE TIIIIIMMMMMMMEEEEEEE**

**C U SOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN~**

Torch: nice dares.

Chara-Chan: thank you. Now, tart and Pudding sugar high time!

Tart and Pudding: yay! *start eating candy*

Torch: while they do that, zing, I need to borrow cherry! (Her pet fox that allows her to teleport)

Zing: fine.

Torch: zakuro you're coming with me! *grabs Zakuro's arm and teleports, thanks to cherry*

Pai: hey! *teleports*

**At the top of a seven story high building**

Zakuro: wait what are we- *gets pushed* ah!

Pai: *catches* are you ok?

Zakuro: yeah im fine

Pai: *teleports*

**Back at the basement**

Torch: this is funny *is watching Taruto and Pudding jump around*

*Pai and Zakuro teleport into the room*

Torch: oh hey, you caught her. Good! Let's continue!

Chara-Chan: mint, bake a cake until you can make one that is delicious

Mint: fine. *goes into the kitchen*

Chara-Chan: and now for the truths! Ichigo and Kish wat do u do in ur free time Ryou will u ever go back to school Keichroo (again srry) who is ur fav mew Torch wat were u for ur last halloween

Ichigo: uhm…mostly go on dates with Kish, work at the café, and do my homework.

Kish: laze around on some sort of building, bother tart, and go on dates with Ichigo!

Dutch: nice.

Keiichiro: mint!

Torch: Japanese geisha. Or something like that. Can't really remember, that reminds me, what am I going to go as this year? *starts thinking hard*

Tsuki: while she- oh look! the first cake is here!

Torch: oh! Let's try it! *hostesses each take a slice and try it*

Hostesses: *they all look sick*

Torch: it's gross.

Chara-Chan: try again!

Mint: crap! *goes into kitchen*

Invaedergir: she sucks at baking. Next review!

**I'm sorry for breaking up your couple. I didn't realize you would feel sad. (Or try to kill me 0.0) sorry again and for putting me on! I'm still hyper on happiness! anywho, YOU ARE PHENOMENAL! BYE! XP**

Torch: and no dares whatsoever. Oh well! It's fine. I found a loophole.

Fire Flare: loopholes are like your specialty huh?

Torch: yep! The next review comes from; this is a guess, InsaneWarriorCat

**Thank you SOOO much for including my previous review in your chapter, you are the BEST! By the way, may I please join my sister, Fireflare, in your story? We have much insanity, chaos, and mayhem to offer to your incredible story. DARES: Kish= Whack Masabaka on the head with a frying pan as much as you want. Masabaka: SUFFER! Ichigo: Pour a gallon of blood on Masabaka. Pai= Dye your hair and clothing pink. Taruto= Quit puking up dish water and hug a porcupine. Zakuro= hug an angry wolf to see if this will calm it or make it want to hurt you. Lettuce= eat a raw fish and say it tastes like chicken. Mint= Eat CATMINT (AKA catnip. It tastes horrible) Pudding= bite taruto's ears! (Poor tar-tar) Amazing Author of this story: Please put me in the story, PLEEEAASE! I will give you chocolates!**

Torch: sure! *poof*

Insanewarriorcat: yay! Im here! Hi fireflare

Fireflare: hi!

Torch: ok! Kish gets to whack Masaya on the head with a frying pan, Masaya has to suffer, Ichigo has to pour a bucket of blood (whose might I ask) on Masaya's head, Pai has to dye his hair and clothing pink for, lets say until chapter twenty five! Taruto has to hug a porcupine, Zakuro has to hug an angry wolf, mint has to eat catnip, (how do you know that it tastes bad?) pudding has to bite taruto's ears, lettuce has to eat raw fish (cannibalism!) and say it tastes like chicken, and I get chocolates.

Kish: *whacks Masaya with frying pan, courtesy of Hungary*

Ichigo: *pours blood on his head, courtesy of Dutch*

Torch: where did you get blood Dutch?

Dutch: no where special. *is covered in blood*

Torch: O.o my hostesses have become sociopaths, nice.

Pai: no way!

Torch: do it! *hostesses combined death aura*

Pai: *gulp* fine.

Invadergir: ill do it for you! *drags Pai off*

Taruto: what's a porcupine?

Torch: here you go! *hands porcupine*

Tart: ok I guess? *hugs* AAAAAHHHHHH! *is covered in needles*

Pudding: ah! Taru-Taru! I'll get those needles out Na no da! *proceeds to take out needles gently*

Torch: ok then, zakuro, there's an angry wolf, hug it.

Zakuro: fine *hugs the wolf, instantly calming it*

Torch: wow. That was unexpected.

Dutch: *who is still covered in blood* yeah, lettuce here's some raw fish! Eat it.

Lettuce: But then I'd be a cannibal!

Dutch: *smiles creepily*

Lettuce; ok! I will! *eats*

Dutch: now say it tastes like chicken!

Lettuce: I-it tastes l-like chicken *runs off to puke*

Invadergir: Polar and I are done!

PolarBear: I said don't call me that! *sighs*

Invadergir: TA-DA! *Pai walks out, in pink*

Kish: Pai you look GAY!

Pai: I will kill you all. *looks mad for once*

Torch: ha! Nice. Mint!

Mint: here's the thirtieth cake.

Torch; *tastes* yum! Now, eat this catnip!

Mint: fine. But I want a nap afterwards. *eats* *runs to puke*

Torch: gross. I think she deserves that nap. Pudding, bite tart's ears

Pudding: ok Na no da! *bites tart's ear*

Tart: ow!

Torch: and they are STILL handcuffed together!

Tart: Pai can I help you kill them?

Pai: sure.

Torch: that's not very nice. *eats chocolates* well that was the last dare of the last review so, let's start the play!

*the play starts*

Torch: see you next time!

**Me: sorry it took nearly a week! I was really busy! Anyways it's up finally! Ciao! **

**Nick: I'M STILL IN JAIL! **

**Me: no one cares. Bye! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Me: writing on my laptop, writing on my laptop, yay!**

**Dutch: why are you typing on a laptop? And why is that so special? **

**Me: my laptops been broken for weeks! Well the charger has been. Anyways I don't own anything! Except for my laptop, roll film! **

_**Chapter 19:**_

**I should start a story with an actual plotline! **

Torch: so, jumping right in! I have seven reviews today; let's start with the first one from invadergir!

Invadergir: this one is from me!

**Finally!**

**Dares:**

**Moon: clone yourself and give the clone to blade so you can be with nick**

**Nick: break out of jail to be with moon**

**blade: you got annoyed by moon's clone and committed suicide**

**Amy: since you had to kiss nick, take your rage out on Masaya and ryou**

**update faster please! Never stop writing this story**

Torch: ok…weird dares. Moon cloning time!

Moon: I hate this. * clones self*

Torch: now blade here is moon's clone, her name is sunny!

Moon: wow, that's the best you could come up with?

Torch: well it was that or lunar

Moon: fine. What's next?  
>Dutch: nick gets to break out of jail! *a knock on the door is heard*<p>

Torch; who could that be? *opens door* *nick walks in*

Nick: I got released from jail today!

Torch: aw! You ruined the dare!

Nick: whatever, what chapter is it?

Torch: nineteen! Now, blade, commit suicide!

Blade: *pulls out gun* *shoots self*

Torch: O.o MENTALLY SCARRED!

Dutch: bloody.

Banira: gruesome

Both: SWEET!

Torch: I'll revive him later. For now, Amy gets to take her rage out on Masaya and Ryou.

Amy: *five seconds later* *covered in blood*

Torch: *passes out from too much blood*

Dutch: oops! Oh well, let's get her to the couch! *she and Banira carry torch to the couch*

Kokoro Ikisatahi: um...*pulls out marker*

Dutch: no! Don't do that!

Moon: let's just move on, the next review is from me!

**-_- is there a way to be taken out of the story because if Invadergir is going to give me dares like this idt I want to be in. -sigh- let me know.**

**Dares-**

**Invadergir: I shall be allowed to choke you with this snake and then it shall bite you so u can die slow and painfully. :/ Yes I'm mean I get it. but she is really making me**

**Deep Blue: my pet unicorn doesn't like you! Run before she steps on you!**

**Truths-**

**Invadergir: WHY CANT YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?**

**I'm done. Bye**

Torch: *who invadergir woke up* yes, it is possible to be taken out. But please think about it first. And I approve. Go ahead, kill her.

Invadergir: WHAT?

Torch: if you don't complain, and you all agree to back off, I will give all that are concerned a get-out-of-a-dare-free ticket.

Moon: ok!

Invadergir; fine *grumbles*

Nick: no!

Torch: oh yeah, I forgot to mention, *snaps, nick is put in a torture machine* ok, so here you guys go *hands moon and invadergir their tickets*

Moon: do I still get to kill her?

Torch: go ahead *sits down*

Moon: yay! *kills invadergir*

Invadergir: X.X

Moon; ^.^

Torch: yeah, anyway…deep blue, moon's unicorn hates you. Run.

Deep blue: AAAH! *gets trampled*

Torch: ahahaha! *revives invadergir*

Moon: ok so why can't you leave me alone invadergir?

Invadergir: I just thought you and nick made a cute couple.

Torch: before this becomes the feel-good family film of the year, lets continue, next review!

**Dares:**

**moon: go back 2blade**

**invadergir: go on a date with Masaya**

**l have nothing else 2say**

Moon: yay! *goes back to blade, who she revives*

Blade: good, my head hurts now. Ouch.

Moon: aw!

Torch: invadergir read the next dare!

Invadergir: aw

Torch: language!

Invadergir; here *hands ticket*

Torch: shortest time having a ticket: invadergir longest time: Zakuro who still has hers

Zakuro: I do.

Torch: wow this chapter has been mostly about the hostesses, let's go onto the next review from Layleanchantix101

**So strange o.o**

**so um..Im comin up with truths this time, cause I got dares block..**

**Truths:**

**Dutch: whose blood was that? And weren't you supposed to NOT kill someone?**

**Mint: are you dead..? If you aren't, why do you hate oatmeal raisin cookies?**

**Masaya: I don't like you but i don't hate you...eh, what the heck. DIE IN A HOLE LIKE DEEP BLUE**

**anyone at all: hit Masaya or deep blue with a frying pan XP**

Torch: so only truths, oh! One sec! *turns on TV and WII* *goes on internet channel* *goes into reviews and shows the review* only time I'm doing this!

Dutch: I got it from some vampire friends of mine.

Mint: no.

Torch: you like oatmeal raisin cookies? I don't.

Mint: and neither do I

Torch: anyways.

Masaya: what? No! I'm way too awesome to die!

Torch: *kicks in the back of the head, forcing him to fall into a ten foot hole, successfully breaking his neck* you aren't awesome! And you can say that, only Prussia can!

Chara-Chan: from Tokyo mew mew fan to a Hetalia fan in five seconds

Torch: is there a limit to how many animes I can like? Or how many pairings I can ship?

Invadergir: heck no!

Torch: thought so. Next review! I don't feel like hitting someone with a frying pan, but be me guest *they beat Masaya up*

Tsuki: this review is from me!

**Yay, an update, and I am Italy's girlfriend :) anyway dares**

**Nick: I'll be nice and bail you out of jail, then kill you with my bazooka.**

**Me: (Can I dare myself?) Chop off Masabaka's arms and legs, shove them up his A** then cut open his chest rip out his heart throw it in the air and launch fireworks at it.**

**Hostesses: You can help me if you want, and enjoy the show.**

**Imps: (My uncle's minions) Clean up the mess**

**All I got for now, please continue, I really like this story a lot**

Tsuki: *hugs Italy* kills nick with a bazooka*

Nick: X.X

Torch: I don't see why you couldn't do that.

Tsuki: yay! *uh…not typing this, look above*

Torch: so do you guys *looks at the hostesses helping* ok then…

Tsuki: *now covered in blood* imps, clean it up!

Imps: *walk in to clean*

Dutch: well that didn't take very long. Next review from kitsuneroyale!

Torch: wait! Let's keep that one for last. For certain reasons, now for the one hundredth review, CHARA-CHAN'S REVIEW!

**Hey there im back and I am in Belgium**

**oh and I don't really hate nick and lol while I was reading this my bro was giving me a lecture bout hating characters but I never listened**

**So for once truths first**

**torch do u plan on reading SC enore/manga**

**Everyone why do you hate Nick and Ryou I don't see it**

**Dares**

**Random: Beware of Jesse**

**Masabaka Me: IMMA FIREN MAH LAZAER Masabaka *dead*(have this really happen)**

**Torch name all the SC couple names u know and (technically truth but oh well) what is your favs**

**if no one else will I will go to the jail and bust nick out myself and no the police and court cannot stop me**

**Nice chap**

**C U SOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN~**

Torch: so truths first huh? Mixing it up, nice I guess.

Chara-Chan: well let's get cracking! Torch do u plan on reading SC enore/manga everyone why do you hate Nick and Ryou I don't see it

Torch: yes I plan on reading the mangas the show is cool but right now im taking a break from it. And I don't hate them. I just dislike Ryou.

Dutch: I hate Ryou

Moon: I hate Ryou as well

Torch: we all hate Ryou. What's your point?

Dutch: yeah,

Torch: let's get started! Chara-Chan, if you would please.

Chara-Chan: IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZAER! *shoots Masabaka*

Torch: and now in Spanish. YO FUEGO MI LAZOR! *se pegan la idioto*

Chara-Chan: what did you say?

Torch: im firing my laser, shoots the idiot.

Chara-Chan: how?

Torch: the authoress speaks a little Spanish, her sister actually speaks it.

Dutch: consider the fourth wall, broken.

Torch: yeah. So… next dare! Um… this ones for me

Chara-Chan: so what couple names do you know?

Torch: Amuto, amuse and that's all. I like Amuto and rimaxnagi.

Chara-Chan: ok then!

Torch: oh, were done! Ok so onto the review from kitsuneroyale!

**It's me again. I'm sorry for bending the rules. I just felt bored. Anyway...**

**Dares**

**Zakuro, Pudding, Ichigo (this is my alternative to the dare I put last chapter.) - Go see a movie with your lovers.**

**InuYasha (I still don't know who she is...) - Record the movie in the theatre that the six are seeing.**

**Zing (Only if someone notices that InuYasha is pirate copying) - Back InuYasha up, stating that she needed to do so in case 'something bad happens'.**

**Dutch (If you are allowed to...) - Kill Ma-gay-a when Zing says 'something bad happens'. Surprise me.**

**Mint - Date Deep Blue. If the date is bad, both of you must die.**

**Keiichiro - Since you're not mentioned a lot... spend 'One Night in Bangkok' with some friends.**

**Blue Knight (if he's not gone in this fanfic) - Eat 10 cheeseburgers.**

**Everyone - Eat 5 cheeseburgers, instead of 10.**

**And now for the truths**

**Zakuro - Since people are debating on this, are you an emo or not?**

**Dutch - What makes you fired up when something goes wrong? And by that, I mean this: "People who annoy you".**

**Torch - Do you know how 4KIDS got their hands on Tokyo Mew Mew and ruined it in their typical way?**

**Everyone - I am sorry about what happened last chapter. You must hate me, do you?**

**Again, I am sorry about what happened. Gomenasai~~~**

**Kitsuneroyale**

Torch: its fine, let's start with the truths!

Kokoro: I guess I can read them, Zakuro - Since people are debating on this, are you an emo or not? Dutch - What makes you fired up when something goes wrong? And by that, I mean this: "People who annoy you". Torch - Do you know how 4KIDS got their hands on Tokyo Mew Mew and ruined it in their typical way?  
>Everyone - I am sorry about what happened last chapter. You must hate me, do you?<p>

Zakuro: NO IM NOT!

Pai: calm down please.

Zakuro: fine.

Dutch: well when someone annoys me, I typically want to kill something because im short tempered.

Torch: no. if I did, I would hate that thing. CURSE YOU 4KIDS! And I don't hate you, you guys?

Authoresses (excluding Chara-Chan): *simultaneous shaking of heads*

Torch: see?

Chara-Chan: ok I feel better.

Torch: let's continue! Zakuro, Ichigo, Pudding, to the movies with your boyfriends!

Zakuro: finally a dare I like! *latches onto Pai's arm* lets see an action or horror movie!

Pai: *blushing* yeah, that sounds nice.

Pudding: *grabs tarts arm* (THAT'S IT, THEIR NO LONGER HANDCUFFED, WHY CANT YOU PEOPLE DARE THEM TO BE UNCUFFED? Sorry 'bout yelling) no! I want to see a comedy!

Tart: I don't know, action movies sound good. But comedies are good.

Ichigo: *latches onto Kish's arm* I want to see a chick flick!

Kish: uh… chick flick?

Zakuro: also known as romantic comedies, the sappiest movies.

Kish: um… *Ichigo starts to pout* whatever Ichigo wants to watch!

Ichigo: *smiles*

Zakuro: I guess we have to decide somehow…

Pai: rock paper scissors?

Kish and tart: rock paper scissors.

*five minutes later*

Pai: I win. Action or horror it is.

Kish: but….

Pai: *who cannot be heard by the girls right now because they went to get ready* the girls will be scared.

Kish: ok!

Tart: why is that good?

Pai: you'll see.

*they all leave for the movie*

(You know what; I may turn that into a one-shot.)

InuYasha: time to pirate- err. I mean legally video tape, some movies!

Zing: I have to follow you. *they walk out*

Dutch: *kills Masaya* I'm done with not killing people thanks!

Torch: mint, you have to go on a date with deep blue and the date has to be good or you both get killed! *revives deep blue*

Mint: fine, at least people are done thinking I'm lesbian

Deep blue: this isn't something I will enjoy pathetic human

Mint: me neither.

Deep blue: good. *they leave*

Torch: when they get back, we'll ask them if it was a good date. Anyways, Keiichiro, you have to spend 'one night in Bangkok' whatever that means.

Keiichiro: ok, ill take-

Torch: wait a sec, just looked it up. It's the capital of Thailand.

Keiichiro: yes that's correct; I'll take Ryou, Lettuce, Livvykitty, invadergir, chipsivanna, nick, fireflame, and InsaneWarriorCat.

Torch: why are you taking five of my authoresses?

Nick: and no one cares if I go.

Keiichiro: we're going to a foreign country, with people, who will be suspicious of three Americans and a Japanese girl with green hair. And these people have weapons.

Torch: so for safety?

Keiichiro: yep!

Torch: the dark side called, we've been waiting for your arrival.

Dutch: we have been waiting. Mwahhahahahahahah

Both: mwahahahhahahhahhaahahha

Torch: now here's your ticket have fun! Decapitate a soldier for me!  
>Fireflame: we will! *they head to the plane*<p>

Dutch: now what?

Torch: we continue. Blue knight, eat ten cheeseburgers.

Blue knight: ok. *Eats the burgers*

Torch: why does HE get cheeseburgers?

Dutch: look at the review.

Torch: oh ok.

*eating that lasts for five minutes*

Torch: ok so that's done.

Dutch: hey they haven't returned yet.

Torch: let's see what they're doing

*flash to movie*

Zakuro and Pai are staring at the screen, occasionally cheering when someone gets killed in an epic way. Ichigo looks like she's about to puke from all the blood and shrieks when some one gets killed and buries her head in Kish's shoulder. Kish is smirking and watching the movie. Pudding and Taruto fell asleep.

Zing is sitting there eating popcorn while InuYasha records with an undercover camera hat.

*flash to mint and deep blue's date*

Deep blue looks like a human with short black hair, a blue tee shirt and black pants. Mint is wearing a blue striped tee-shirt and khaki shorts. They are on the top of a Ferris wheel and mint is holding a stuffed animal and chatting happily with deep blue, who is smiling.

*on the plane to Bangkok*

Invadergir, chipsivanna, and nick are all sitting in a row and are talking. Keiichiro and Livvykitty are sitting next to fireflame and InsaneWarriorCat, InsaneWarriorCat in a different row sitting next to two strangers (who look a lot like the queen of England and Michael Jackson around his thriller days.) and are chatting non-stop. Ryou and Lettuce are sitting next to each other, Lettuce fell asleep on Ryou's shoulder, and Ryou is stroking her hair. Unbeknownst to them, Livvykitty is taking pictures.

*back with the authoresses*  
>torch: ok so now we know, Zakuro and Pai are perfect for each other. Ichigo is scared of blood, Pudding and Taruto both fall asleep during movies, Deep blue and Mint are a pretty good match, Michael Jackson and the queen of England are friends, Ryou likes Lettuce, and Livvykitty is an awesome spy. Are there any questions?<p>

Dutch; should we tell them that we know this?

Torch: no. lets keep that a secret.

Kokoro: ok I guess.

Chara-Chan: makes sense

Moon; they would kill us!

Blue knight: you know I'm still here right? Along with Masaya

Masaya: that's right! And were going to take you guys out!

Tsuki: crap! We forgot about them! *starts backing up*

Banira: yeah not our best move.

Torch: why are you guys scared? We all have super powers.

Everyone: what?

Dutch; no we don't!

Tsuki: we just have authoress powers!

Torch: yeah we do have authoress powers.

Moon: we can only use plot devices, change characters names and revive people!

Chara-Chan: well that and kill characters off.

Moon: well yeah, but I thought that was obvious.

Torch: ah, but what is a plot device? A plot device is something that moves the story along, now, if you would try it-

Blue knight: HEY! TWO GUYS TRYING TO KILL YOU HERE!

Masaya: I swear when did it become so hard to kill someone

Blue knight: the deep blue part of you is showing through, good. Now, MEW AQUA, POWER UP!

Masaya: POWER UP!

*the blue knight and Masaya transform, the blue knights sword gets encircled in light and becomes more powerful, his hands start glowing blue and his eyes glow. Masaya gets a sword, his ears and eyes turn into cyniclon ears and eyes, his hands glow yellow, as do his eyes*

Masaya: should we kill them?

Blue knight: yes. We should. *attacks the hostesses*

Torch: well this is going to be fun!

**Me: here's a little cliffy for you! The next chapter will be an epic fight of epic proportions! So I will write it as soon as I can. You may be wondering, 'well what good will it do to review?' you can vote on who dies, also who will come to the aid of deep blue and Masaya to help attack the authoresses. It will be an epic battle! Review please! I need five evil villains, any will do! Bye bye! **


	20. Chapter 20 no dares in your reviews plz

**Me: ok, so… some people sent in dares so this shall be the dares and truths, everyone will be there and then next chapter we will continue with the epic battle. **

**Nick: so basically this will make people be antsy about the epic battle?**

**Me: yeah, pretty much! That and I need time to think of epic warrior outfits for the hostesses. One of them has sent a warrior outfit, but I can make them up! **

**Nick: k, I guess. **

**Me: now do the disclaimer. Or I will make Masaya kiss you. **

**Nick: O.o fangirlgonesupernova doesn't own Tokyo mew mew or anything else mentioned in the fic**

**Me: ROLL SHORT CHAPTER!**

_**Chapter twenty**_

**This is a filler chapter! **

*this chapter occurs in a dimension where time doesn't move, torch sent everyone here because of the epic battle, and dares being sent in on a chapter that was supposed to be only an epic battle. So PLEASE PAY ATTENTION! The next chapter will NOT have any truths or dares. It will be only a chapter where I show who will be on both sides and who will join deep blue and Masaya for the epic battle. I need enemies, at least ten more enemies from any anime. The people who actually sent in a who should die who should live will have their reviews cut to where that part will be shown at the end. Ok? Ok. Lets start!*

Torch: so here's the first half-review (YOU BETTER NOT HAVE SKIPPED THE FOREWARD THING!) from kitsuneroyale

**Dares:**

Torch - Bring Berry Shirayuki into this fanfic for one chapter.

Dutch - Create and host "The Running Man" (a game show where someone tries to escape the killers. If they win, they will be given a prize).

Masaya, Blue Knight and Deep Blue - Go on "The Running Man". Good luck surviving.

Livvykitty - Watch one 'YouTube Poop' on YouTube with Pudding and Tart (Search 'YouTube Poop' on YouTube and click on the one that you like).

Truths

Torch (I forgot to ask from Chapter 18) - Was the play good?

Zakuro, Pai, Tart, Pudding, Ichigo and Kish - What movie did you see, what was it titled and what was your reaction on the movie?

Livvykitty - Why do many people assume that Pai and Zakuro together would be emo?

Torch: I hate her and she's really a Mary-sue but I guess I can *poofs in berry Shirayuki*

Berry: where am I?  
>Ichigo: on a truth or dare show.<p>

Torch: YOUR ONLY HERE FOR ONE CHAPTER!

Berry: why no more than that?

Torch: because you suuuuccckkk!

Berry: that's not very nice *looks like she's about to cry*

Torch: I don't care! Now, Dutch, please read your dare.

Dutch: *reads* I like this dare! *creates show* WELCOME TO THE RUNNIGN MAN SHOW! Where you have to run away from killers! Today competing with us is Masaya, Blue Knight, and Deep blue!

Deep blue: I shall prevail!

Masaya: were all gonna die, were all gonna die, WE'RE ALL GONNA FREKIN DIE!

Blue knight: like they could catch me! But if they did, I'm done for…

Dutch: today's killers will be; invadergir!

Invadergir:

Dutch: torch!

Torch: I'm gonna kill u!

Dutch: and zing!

Zing: …

Dutch: thirty second head start go! *shoots a blank into the air*

Masaya: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! *runs*

Deep blue: you're all gonna fail! *flies into the front*

Blue knight: I don't want to DIIIIEEEEEEE! *teleports in front and runs*

Torch: *puts ear buds in and starts dancing*

Invadergir: *sharpens swords*

Zing: *starts playing cards with cherry*

Dutch: AND GO!

Invadergir: *pulls out bazooka* *shoots masabaka*

Torch: *chases down the blue knight*

Zing: *Teleports in front of deep blue and stabs him in the face*

Torch: *jumps in the air* *pulls out gun* *shoots in the gut* *pulls out swords and slices in half* *does somersault and lands perfectly* *the blue knight explodes in the background*

Dutch: fastest kill goes to invadergir!

Invadergir: YAY!

Dutch: most creative and longest kill, torch!

Torch: *smiles covered in soot and blood* I'm gonna take a shower now. *leaves for the shower*

Dutch: and so concludes the first episode of; THE RUNNING MAN!

Torch: Dutch you're in charge! *goes into the bathroom*

Dutch: k! Livvykitty, watch a YouTube poop with pudding and tart

Livvykitty: ok! Pudding, tart, lets watch a YouTube poop!

Pudding: ok Na no Da!

Tart: fine. *they go to a computer*

**One hour later**

Torch: that was funny. :D

Dutch: now for the truths! Torch (I forgot to ask from Chapter 18) - Was the play good? Zakuro, Pai, Tart, Pudding, Ichigo and Kish - What movie did you see, what was it titled and what was your reaction on the movie? Livvykitty - Why do many people assume that Pai and Zakuro together would be emo?

Torch: yeah it was.

Zakuro: we saw Captain America. It was pretty good.

Pai: I wanted to see horrible bosses, but Captain America was good.

Pudding: I fell asleep

Tart: me too.

Ichigo: too much blood.

Kish: it was good.

Livvykitty: I don't know why people think that Pai and Zakuro would be emo together.

Torch: next review from Chara-Chan

**noooooooo stories with plot this one is to awesome**

oh and rimaxnagi is Rimahiko that is what I meant when I randomly say RIMAHIKO FTW and for GA I still say read the manga

anyway Dares

Masabaka dies today *kills with Pokémon*

mint and Deep Blue sooooooooo do u like each other admit it *holds knife to throat*

Torch bring in for one chap a boy named Zack from my school he seem to love to annoy everyone but me the most cuz i am pretty passive and un-responsive

Torch look up a random ep of bobobobo and watch it tell me it is not random if u can

Truths

torch what happened to all the other characters from the other shows did they leave

Zing r u watching Ranma

uhhh I have to go now but look up GA it is AWESOME

it is my 3rd fav show 1st SC 2nd CCS 3rd GA

C U ~

Torch: ok so I did my dare in advance, what the heck is up with that? One sec

**Half an hour later**

Dutch: uh torch?

Torch: THIS SHOW IS SO ADDICTING!

Dutch: O.o

Chara-Chan: I know. But you have to write this.

Torch: fine. Ill continue later. Ok so Chara-Chan, if you would please.

Chara-Chan: (insert Pokémon name here) I CHOOSE YOU! *kills Masaya with (insert Pokémon name here)*

Torch: ok so Mint, Deep blue,

Chara-Chan: *snickers* so you guys like each other *holds knife to throat* admit it!

Deep Blue: uh…*looks scared*

Torch: wait…back off Chara-Chan.

Chara-Chan: what? Why?

Torch: *whispers in ear* *Characard backs off* ok then *attaches metal bracelets to their wrists* do you guys like each other?

Deep blue: why would I ever have feelings for a mere human!

Mint: no! *gets electrocuted*

Deep blue: what did you do? Mint, are you ok?  
>Mint: yeah. I'm fine.<p>

Torch: you're connected to a lie detector, lie, and get painfully electrocuted. It's the only way to get you to tell the truth.

Deep blue: *looks nervous*

Torch: hey, how did you know her name? You never fought her except for once, and why didn't you call her human?

Deep blue: Oh please, I had to spend half an hour with her already. You think I would know her name.

Torch: hmm… because you didn't completely lie, it didn't work. Fine. Now, Mint, what do you think of deep blue?

Mint: I have the right to remain silent?  
>Torch: do you? You know this won't become any easier for you.<p>

Mint: uh… he's ok?

Torch: *sigh* let's just continue, until they want to say it, let's keep them attached.

Chara-Chan: fine.

Torch: ok, now I poof that guy in! *snaps and he appears*

Zach: AH! What the

Torch: say the f word and I will rip your hands off and (this part was cut due to extreme violence and gore)

Zach: Who the heck, are you?

Torch: *breathes in and says under breath; 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1* *breathes out* my name, is torch, this is my truth or dare show. Chara-Chan here-

Zach: hi- oh its you, good to see you, hi

Chara-Chan: hi Zach, you cut off someone.

Zach: did I? I only heard a buzz.

Torch: *cuts his arm*

Zach: ah!

Torch: *heals arm* you dare annoy me again; I stab you in the gut.

Zach: WHAT THE HECK? SHE HEALED ME! HOW?

Torch: phoenix powers. Now, you are here because I had to bring you in because of a dare. Not because I wanted to, so sit down and shut up!

Zach: jeez b-

Torch: *glares*

Zach: uh, ok!

Torch; better, now, Chara-Chan, I wish I could, but I can't honestly say bobobo isn't random.

Chara-Chan: no one can. Now truths! Torch what happened to all the other characters from the other shows did they leave Zing r u watching Ranma

Torch: I don't know! *laughs*

Zing: what's that?

Chara-Chan: uh, I'll explain later. Next review is a half-review from tsuki here.

**I should do the dares now.**

Masabaka: Go back in time and get every hostess a Tyrannosaurus Rex egg. (So we can kill him later with our own Dinosaurs)

Nick: Go back to jail for three whole chapters, then I bail you out on the second.

Torch: Kill anyone who breaks the fourth wall.

Dutch: Break the fourth wall.

Torch: ok, I will.

Dutch: STOP DOING YOUR DARES IN ADVANCE! Now, Masabaka has to go back in time to get all hostesses a tyrannosaurus Rex egg.

Masaya: what trouble could come from this? *hops through time portal*

Torch: *yells through portal* you have ten minutes!

Tsuki: ok! So nick goes back to jail for three chapters and I bail you out the second one!

Nick: wait I don't want to *torch snaps* *nick disappears*

Torch: that was easy!

(A/n: ok so nick will be in jail over in Bangkok! This way my already planned plot line {A/n within an A/n: I know, me actually having a plot, who would have thought!} will commence. Anyways just a quick reminder and I cannot emphasize this enough, **do not send in any dares! It will not be responded to!** Ok that's all bye!)

Dutch: I feel like I missed something *dies*

Torch: SORRY! *revives* it was a dare.

Dutch: so was mine.

Torch: ok let's get Masaya back. *sighs* Tsuki?

Tsuki: gotcha! *opens portal* *Masaya stumbles out with twelve eggs*

Torch: he got them!

Masaya: I NEARLY DIED!

Torch: hey this is a pterodactyl egg!

Masaya: sorry,

Torch: these are all different dinosaur eggs!

Chara-Chan: it'll be fine! This one is a T-Rex!

Tsuki: mine!

Torch: I'll take the pterodactyl egg!

Chara-Chan: the Stegosaurus is mine!

Invadergir: triceratops!

*the rest chose their dinosaurs, two of each kind, there were six kinds of dinosaurs*

Torch; now, the next review!

**Ooh, can I come on? I wanna help you guys defeat Masaya and deep blue! Please? Im super violent! I got this other side of me that can fight!**

**So dares:**

Masaya and deep blue: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT! FOR THAT, YOU DIE! -starts hammering them with a frying pan o_o-

all hostesses: WHO WANTS TO GIVE MASAYA, BLUE KNIGHT AND NICK A MAKEOVER! I STOLE MY COUSINS MAKEUP!

That's all.

Oh btw, I vote that Masaya and blue knight die

Torch: OF COURSE! *poofs in laylenchantix*

Layleanchantix: oh! Im here! I can't wait to kill them!

Torch: of course you can't! Ill make up a great transformation sequence! Now, proceed.

Layleanchantix: gladly! *starts whacking*

Torch: now, MAKEOVER TIME HOSTESSES!

**Three hours later** *I added deep blue into the makeovers*

Torch: Masaya!

Masaya Is wearing a white tee-shirt, blue skinny jeans, and his hair is spiky thanks to hair gel

Torch: deep blue!

Dee blue is wearing a blue tee shirt, now has short hair, and (thanks to the age ray gun and authoress powers) is now fifteen. He is also wearing black jeans, and is in human form.

Torch: hey mint, what do you think of his makeover?

Mint: it…looks good *is blushing*

Torch: *snickers* BLUE KNIGHT!  
>the blue knights hair now looks like shirogane's is in human form, is wearing a blue jacket over a white tee shirt, has on blue shorts and black tennis shoes.<p>

Torch: and nick!

Nick has gotten a haircut and his hair is now spiky instead of curly, he is wearing baggy black jeans, has on a black jacket over a white tee shirt, and has black shoes on.  
>Torch: ok, so let's continue with the last review!<p>

**Fine I won't quit the game. I don't really know how to review this time so bye bye**

Torch: good to know moon! *hugs moon*

Moon: I think that's all so bye!

* * *

><p><strong>Me: so the halves of the reviews I didn't include will be put in the next chapter that will show who is on which team, I have no idea how I will make the next chapter go. Deep blue and Masaya might die, but the good guys don't always win, so I don't know. I start the next chapter after this one, so those who already said how they want the fight to go, don't have to send in another review. See you next time. <strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Me: no entrance this time. I don't own anything. **

_**Chapter twenty-one**_

**The prep for the epic battle**

Fan girl: HI! It's the authoress here, here's my statistics for what the fight is going to be like. The fight will take place in nineteenth century England. In a castle! So here's the other half of Tsuki's review!

_**Awesome an epic fight, well since the idiots decided to power themselves up, then I shall use my power that I have been keeping a secret all this time. I'll have to use my Sailor Senshi powers! Which is another one of my different temporary forms.**_

_**Name: Sailor Phoenix (No this is not a new character, this is just showing you about my other form)**_

_**Appearance: Think of the traditional Japanese Sailor uniform only the skirt goes down to my knees and is Sky blue with tints of orange, the sleeves of the fuku or top goes down to my shoulders, and the bow is Sky blue with orange ends. My eyes turn green. My hair turns blond with red tips and my bang disappears. I have gloves that go up to my wrist that has a flame like design and is red at the end. Orange with tints off sky blue phoenix wings appear on my back and I have a staff similar to Sailor Pluto's only instead of the garnet orb on the top there is a phoenix.**_

_**Yes I have my own Phoenix powers that I have kept hidden inside of myself, but in this form I become more dangerous then ever before, only way to stop me in my path of destruction is to either wait for me to over exhaust myself and collapse thus turning me back to normal or finding the mysterious Phoenix crystal, it has the power to stop anyone in there path of destruction.**_

_**Anyway, I should vote who shall die, who shall live, and who should join Masabaka and Blue Baka.**_

_**Who shall live: Torch is the one who should most definitely live.**_

_**Who shall Join the bakas: Nick and Shirobaka**_

_**who shall die: Masabaka, Blue Baka, Shirobaka, and Nick**_

Fan girl: I got it! So you will say SAILOR PHEONIX TRANSFORMATION! Ok? Ok. Nick will use his kingdom heart powers, and Shirobaka will become mew Kitty! He will have a black shirt with green lines on it. And black shorts with green lines. And he will get gray kitty ears and a tail. Ok now for the half of a review from kitsuneroyale

**This'll be interesting.**

**Masaya and the Blue Knight to die.**

**Who to assist Blue Knight and Masaya - Sesshomaru from InuYasha.**

Fan girl: yeah! Ok! Sesshomaru will be here, he doesn't need a transformation! Now, this one is from kitsuneroyale

**Even if you don't win, I'll enjoy the next chapter anyway. And I just remembered that I forgot about ending my last review. My mistake. Anyway...**

**Now that it has been five reviews (counting this review), can I be on the show as well? If so, I'll send you a message about myself.**

Fan girl: yes you can. You will be part of the fight, so now there are nine authoresses I need eighteen bad guys there are two bad guys for each authoress that isn't on a plane to Bangkok and zing cant join the fight because she is in the movies. Ok, so if you don't mind, here is your description.

**Hair: Long and Brown.**

**Clothes: White T-Shirt, Black Jacket, Blue Jeans, Black shoes.**

**Mew Form: Long White Hair, White Outfit, White Gloves, White Boots.**

**Mew Weapon: Sceptre**

**Mew Animal: Kitsune (White ears, long white tail)**

**Mew Mark (What does that mean): Bellybutton (Okay, I admit ripping off Zakuro; I do like her over all the other Mew Mews)**

Fan girl: um do you mind if I move it to your left shoulder? Ok so you will shout out: MEW ROYALE METAMORPHOSIS! Your attack name should be Sceptre slash, so you say kitsune scepter! Sceptre slash! Is that ok? I hope so. Now, Banira's transformation, one sec, *looks to her first review* ok so since she doesn't have a transformation, I'll make one up! Banira will get black skin tight boots, black shorts underneath a teal long shirt that uh, how to describe it, oh! See lettuces outfit? Make the front spikes longer, the back spikes shorter, add more spikes and make them even, turn it teal, add black straps, and that's what shell look like! Also add big wings, black, dove wings. I think that sounds good! Next one from Chara-Chan

**Can we have people who fight with us then**

**Zero and Ichi (from Mamotte Lollipop(srry for misplelled name))**

**And for the other side**

**TADAGAY**

**and Ranma is a show bout a boy who when splashed with cold water is changed to a girl and with hot water is changed back to a boy**

**He has 4 main fiancées 2 cuz his dad 1 cuz she is crazy and likes him and 1 cu of a law at her home place a lot of martial arts, randomness, and the impossible and there r plenty of fiances that ranma gets throughout the show and a lot of pervy moments and THAT TOOK FOREVER**

**and yea bobobobo is soooooooooooooo random and if im upset that is wat i watch takes about 5 secs to cheer u up**

**C U ~**

Fan girl: uh, its just the authoresses so we can do something awesome, although if we lose I start a new story, mail time with the mews! We'll all take chapters and ill use my master list, if you want me to make this happen, vote in your review! Ok so as for tadase, he's not a bad guy, but I have two votes for this so ok! He'll be fighting because I made Amu and Ikuto be together. And I've never heard of that. One sec. Great! Just great! *sarcasm* my master list of hostesses and guests and where they are, was torn out of the notebook I use! And I had to write it again! *growls* oh well, I had to add a new name and the other was getting old anyways. So now for a transformation for Chara-Chan, hmm… I know! ok so a black tube top with a tan belt, one of those that go across the waist then across the chest, black shorts, two swords, pink wings, the kind that's like pointed ovals, and twin energy blasters. Next one!

**Awesome! And for people on the other side:**

**from shugo Chara: tadase! idk, lots of people really hate him, so yeah...and the only anime i know is mermaid melody, shugo Chara, Tokyo mew mew, sailor moon, and pretty cure. That's it o.o**

**btw, just call me layla or chips :P**

Fan girl: sorry, the name chips, is taken by chipsivanna, so layla it is! So…oh I know what your transformation is going to be! Your going to get a white angel robe but with a shorter (about knee-length) skirt, blue belt, blue hair, a sword, and the ability to shoot blue energy orbs. Ok? Good! Next one!

**I have a plan, I'm going to act like I'm on the baka's side (I'm a good actor) but kill them instead with my awesome puppy eyes of protection and death glare of doom!**

**Sorry for not reviewing, but it wasn't in my story alert :/**

**I'll review again next chap!**

Fan girl: I like it! Ok so your transformation will be: you get a dark green tee with skin tight black shorts (overusing the black shorts!) and a green skirt over it, a green headband, green tennis shoes, and like a million weapons. Also, Kokoro Ikisatashi turns into a cyniclon, with Pai's outfit but in blue with kish's shorts and shoes, as well as taruto's hairstyle in the color of her hair. Ok so next and final one before I start the ending of this.

**This is amazing and hilarious and your story keeps getting better and better! I want to be on your side AGAINST deep nincom-blue and Masabaka. I can be so excellently scary and use my fingernails as deadly claws of scary awesomeness! I can make a million weird noises and sounds that will drive people crazy and make them irritated so they can't focus while battling. I am a cat-girl who REALLY wants to be on your team, PLEASE? I will give you more chocolates and candies! You are a phenomenal and incredible authoress!**

fan girl: yep! One sec, oh, I have you down as you're on the plane, you see the next chapter (CRAP! THIS IS A SPOILER! I WASN'T GOING TO TELL YOU GUYS BUT, ONLY IF YOU ARE MAD AT ME BECAUSE YOUR ON A PLANE, [hostesses who are on the plane to Bangkok], READ THE NEXT PART, {yes this includes you nick} SPOLIERS!) Ok so the people on the plane are going to fight an army that is mad at you because they think you are spies. And the people who are at the movies are going to be fighting zombies off (thank you, Michael Jackson! {Who you guys are going to be fighting in Bangkok along with the queen}) So have fun with the fighting! Ok back to the transformations, Moon, you get a black angel robe, a staff with a (I know this is fictional) moonstone on the top, a moonstone jeweled necklace, headband, and bracelet, white slippers that trail moon dust everywhere, white wings, and blue eye shadow, also you can shoot energy beams, we all can! Livvykitty, invadergir, chips, InsaneWarriorCat, fireflame, and kitsuneroyale all get warrior outfits, with the basic outfit of a tube top, and shorts. Chipsivanna's main color is brown, her shirt is a skin tight tank top, her shorts are baggy black cargo shorts, she has explosives, and a gun for good measure. Fireflame's main color is red, her short is a skin tight tee, and her shorts are black skin tight short-shorts (like blue knights LOLZ!) with a dark red skirt over it. She has a black belt holster with twin guns, a machine gun, a rifle, a pistol, well you get the idea, her main weapon is guns. InsaneWarriorCat's main color is bubblegum blue, her shirt is a tube top that shows her bellybutton, her shirt having a curved collar, ok this might be easier, if you have just dance2, check out iko iko, look at the girl, give InsaneWarriorCat that outfit, in bubblegum blue, but make the shoes into slippers, take away the thing in front of the shorts, get rid of the weird headdress, and the collar thing, then add straps on the left side. If you don't, look it up on Google images, and follow my steps. Ok, lets continue, invadergir's is different only because I have the coolest idea for her ever. Ok so her outfit is a green jacket on top of a silver shirt, her shorts are black, she has black gloves, black boots, and puppy ears and a tail. (Human gender bended gir!) And she has the powers of insanity! And threats by black holes, onto Livvykitty! Livvykitty main color is pink (yes I see her as a pink kind of person) her shirt is a pale pink shirt with a skirt with white skin tight shorts underneath, she gets swords, daggers, knifes, and a bazooka. That's all. DONE WITH THE SPOILERS HERE! So here's who's on which team.

Bad guys (main)

Blue knight

Masaya

Shessomaru- inuyasha

Tadase- Shugo Chara

Kisshu is cool- hostess I accidently forgot to put on my master lists (IM SO SORRY!)  
>Romano- hetalia<p>

Berry- TMM al la mode (because I said I didn't like her)

Bowser (because I felt like it!) Mario- just about every game

The dancing candy letters from Charlie the unicorn

Ryou

Nick

Justin beiber clones (32 btw)

And the Cheetos cheetah because in the one commercial that comes on like a million times when I'm watching TV, you know the one where they play chopsticks

Good guys (main)

Torch

Tsuki

MewmewBanira

Moonlightmew513

Dutch

Kokoro Ikisatashi

Chara-Chan

Kitsuneroyale

Layla

SPOILERS FOR THE SECERET THING!

Bag guys (with the mews)

Zombies

Werewolves

Vampires

Good guys

Zakuro

Ichigo

Pudding

Tart

Kish

Pai

Bad guys (Bangkok)

Michael Jackson

The queen of England

And fifty soldiers

Good guys

InsaneWarriorCat

Fireflame

Chipsivanna

Invadergir

Livvykitty

Keiichiro

Lettuce (who is worried about Ryou and Nick who randomly disappeared)

SPOLIER END

Fan girl: and that's the team, let me guess, you all read past the spoiler alert. Why do I even bother? Oh well that's all I think, the epic battles will be up soon! Bye!

**Me: bye!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Me: finally time for the epic battle of epicness! It's going to be epic, nick quick! The disclaimer! **

**Nick: I'm opposing you. So no **

**Me: fine, I guess I'll just kill you. Now, I have to ask Dutch to do it DUTCH! **

**Dutch: ok, fangirlgonesupernova doesn't own anything. Although not much is mentioned in this chapter at all- wait aren't we supposed to be fighting?**

**Me: oh crap! Roll film! **

_**Chapter twenty-two**_

**Three epic battles of epicness**

**The hostesses-part one**

Torch: lets transform and quick!

Dutch: good idea! But how can we?

Torch: yell out authoress powers, then your transformation name.

Dutch: ok, I'm going first! AUTHORESS POWERS! Dutch puppy dog fury! *Bubbles (yes I went with bubbles) surround her and she transforms now wearing a dark green tee with skin tight black shorts and a green skirt over it, a green headband, green tennis shoes, and like a million weapons.* nice!

Kokoro Ikisatashi: Me next! Authoress powers, true cyniclon form! *She turns into a cyniclon, with Pai's outfit but in blue with Kish's shorts and shoes, as well as taruto's hairstyle in the color of her hair.*

Moon: how is this possible? It doesn't make any sense!

Banira: I know, I'm going next!

Moon: but- but!

Banira: authoress powers! Mew Banira, METAMORPHOSIS! *Teal light encircles her and she transforms, wearing black skin tight boots, black shorts underneath a teal long shirt (how to describe it, oh! See lettuces outfit? Make the front spikes longer, the back spikes shorter, add more spikes and make them even, turn it teal, add black straps, and that's what she looks like) and she has black dove wings* YAY! I transformed! Isn't this great!

Layla: I want to try! Let's see, oh! I know! AUTHORESS POWERS! CHANTIX TRANSFORMATION

Torch; say angel

Layla: ANGEL! Wait what? *she gets surrounded by feathers (lol mint much?) and transforms into an angel with a white angel robe but with a shorter (about knee-length) skirt, blue belt, blue hair, a sword, and the ability to shoot blue energy orbs* …

Torch: you look great!

Layla: you messed up my transformation.

Torch: oh…uh…

Layla: and I look like an angel

Torch: …yeah?

Layla: ok I guess. Kitsune! Chara! Try this out!

Kitsune: ok! AUTHORESS POWERS! MEW ROYALE, METAMORPHOSIS! *she transforms into mew Royale, her hair becomes long and white, she gets a white outfit, white gloves and boots* I like it!'

Chara: oh! Me next! AUTHORESS POWERS! Chara explosion! *a million explosions surround her and when the smoke clears, she is wearing a black tube top with a tan belt, one of those that go across the waist then across the chest, black shorts, two swords, pink wings, the kind that's like pointed ovals, and twin energy blasters* ugh! Why must it be pink?

Torch: one sec! *hands glow and Chara's wings slowly change to purple* there!

Blue knight: hello? Were supposed to be fighting!

Torch: right, moon, transform!

Moon: ok! AUTHORESS POWERS! MEW MOON METAMORPHOSIS!

Torch: black angel!

Moon: BLACK ANGEL! Wait what the heck? *she transforms wearing a black angel robe, a staff with a (I know this is fictional) moonstone on the top, a moonstone jeweled necklace, headband, and bracelet, white slippers that trail moon dust everywhere, white wings, and blue eye shadow, and she can shoot energy beams, (all the hostesses can. I'm serious.)* WAIT YOU MESSED UP MY TRANSFORMATION!

Torch: guilty, but I had to have an angel of the night!

Layla: so I'm an angel of the daytime?

Torch: yep!

Dutch: torch, you should transform!

Torch: no time! Let's fight!

Blue knight: hey, Masaya, were outmatched!

Masaya: let's summon allies!

Blue knight ok!

Both: SUMMON THE ENEMIES OF THE HOSTESSES! They summon: (here we go!)

Shessomaru- inuyasha

Tadase- Shugo Chara

Kisshu is cool- hostess I accidently forgot to put on my master lists (IM SO SORRY!)  
>Romano- hetalia<p>

Berry- TMM al la mode (because I said I didn't like her)

Bowser (because I felt like it!) Mario- just about every game

The dancing candy letters from Charlie the unicorn

Ryou

Nick

Justin beiber clones (32 btw)

And the Cheetos cheetah because in the one commercial that comes on like a million times when I'm watching TV, you know the one where they play chopsticks

Shesssomaru: why am I here?

Blue knight: these people are planning your death.

Shessomaru: I shall kill them!

Tadase: they're the ones who made Amu-Chan kiss that stupid Ikuto! I will kill them!

Berry: they're bad guys!

Justin bieber clones (and Justin bieber): must kill!

Ryou: I hate them so-

Nick (who has turned into dark kingdom hearts nick): those girls will pay!

Ryou: what he said.

Bowser: why am I even here?

Masaya: those girls are all related to Mario and Luigi!

Bowser: they shall die!

Cheetos cheetah: *in the demented furby voice* I will kill you in your sleep!

Torch: kisshu is cool, why?

Kisshu is cool: YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME! COMPLETELY!

Torch: I-

Kisshu is cool: I don't want to hear it! Blue knight, are you ready?

Blue knight: let's go! *both sides jump into battle*

**With the mews after the movie**

Zakuro: that was an awesome horror movie.

Ichigo: it was terrifying!

Kish: it was just a movie (cue the Michael Jackson music video similarities!)

Ichigo: well it was scary!

Pudding: I'm so scared.

Tart: me too, I woke up for the end of it.

Pai: near the part when the werewolf was eating the girl and her guts were hanging out and then her eyeball rolled out of her eye and- *he gets elbowed by Zakuro* what?

Zakuro: *points at tart who looks like he's going to puke*

Pai: oh, uh…

Kish: seriously tart? We're warriors and you puke at the sight of blood?

Tart: shut up! Anyways let's get going. *they walk for a while then they walk past a graveyard*

Zakuro: speaking of zombies, were passing a graveyard now.

Ichigo: WHAT! *her tail and ears pop out*

Kish: *covers Ichigo's ears* calm down! They don't exist!

Pai; then, what are those might I ask? *points to zombies which have surrounded them*

Zakuro: those would be zombies, *transforms*

Ichigo and pudding: *they transform and attack some zombies*

Kish: *electrocutes some zombies*

*they are outnumbered and get surrounded*

Pai: and this is why you don't say the word zombies near graveyards. Questions or comments?

Tart: crap.

**With the Bangkok group**

Lettuce: where did Shirogane and Kisshu go?

Keiichiro: most likely they were needed by torch, don't worry about them.

InsaneWarriorCat: hey! Can you focus on the problem here? Were trapped in a prison, on the other side of the world, all because nick insulted the cops!

Keiichiro: we'll be bailed out soon!

Invadergir: are you sure about that? Because no one knows were here!

Fireflame: she's right no one knows!

Lettuce: Ryou and Nick-san know, they both were needed by torch.

Fireflame: well that would help if- wait did you just call him Ryou? I thought he was Shirogane to you.

Lettuce: I-uh…

Keiichiro: well I guess we're going to be trapped here for a while.

Chips: he's right! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE HERE!

Livvykitty: I DON'T WANNA DIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!

Invadergir: no ones going to die! Were going to get out of here, now, here's the plan. *They start to plan their escape*

**Back with the hostesses**

Tsuki: DIE JUSTIN BIEBER! *slashes her fifth Justin beiber clone in half*

Torch: you are very strong cheetah, but are you strong enough? *attacks the cheetah, slicing his arm off*  
>Moon: DIE BOWSER!<p>

Banira: lets go! *they attack Bowser. Bowser shoots a fire ball at them, Moon dodges but Banira's foot gets burned*

Banira: AH!

Hostesses; Banira!

Banira: That little (censored!) he burnt my foot!

Hostesses: *collective death aura*

Bowser: *gulp*

*a nuke, a fireball, an energy beam, a ninja star, and claws slice at Bowser*

Dutch: *whispers to torch, who she is now fighting* we have to make this look real, act like you die.

Torch: *whispers back* got it! *says in normal voice* DIE YOU TRAITOR! *fake slices*

Dutch: no, you die! *stabs*

Torch: I hate you...Dutch,

Dutch: I can live with that. *turns to help the Justin bieber clones*

Layla: *whispers to Chara who is fighting next to her helping her kill the clones* plan churro has been put into action

Chara: *whispers* understood *stomach growls* great now I want a churro!

Layla: later! Kitsune!

Kitsuneroyale: *glances at torch* got it! Scepter slash! *kills the y*

Dutch: NOW! *turns and attacks berry, stabbing her in the gut with a dagger*

Berry: you tricked us!

Torch: oh big time, *jumps up and slices the cheetahs head off*

Dutch: as if I'd join you guys! You're all s gullible! *hears click behind her head*

Kisshu is cool: *standing behind her with a gun* not all of us are gullible.

Dutch: crap!

Romano: die girl! *stabs Tsuki*

Tsuki: ah! *falls down*

Torch: Tsuki! Are you ok?

Tsuki: crap! I don't think so.

Layla: *stabs Romano* you should watch your back more often.

Tsuki: I don't think I can fight anymore.

Dutch: then stay there!

Kisshu is cool: don't talk while I'm threatening you!

Torch: kisshu is cool, I'm sorry! I accidently forgot to put you on my master list! I'm so sorry!

Kisshu is cool: *lowers gun*

Torch: so will you join our side?

Kisshu is cool: NEVER! *shoots torch's arm*

Torch: ah! *doubles over* bad move, really bad move

Kisshu is cool: wha- *gets slashed by the dimension sword and implodes*

Torch: thank you Dutch,

Dutch: no- *gets shot*

Berry: and that's why you don't mess with me! *turns around and her throat gets sliced*

Kokoro Ikisatashi: you really need to be more observant! *goes to take on some Justin bieber clones which recently appeared*

Torch: ok, Moon! Banira!

Both: yes?

Torch: the candy letters, attack them!

Moon: gotcha!

Banira: ok! *they go fight the letters*

Torch: Dutch, you ok?

Dutch: ugh, not good, she shot me in the gut.

Torch: ooh, painful. Here *drags over to the couch where Tsuki is bent over in pain*

Dutch: thanks, I'll watch the battle from here.

Torch: no problem, *starts slicing the Justin Bieber clones* were even!

Dutch: ok!

Moon: die c!

Banira: I got d!

Torch: Kokoro! The Justin Bieber clones! They're zombies!  
>Kokoro: crap, this just had to happen! *slices a zombies head in half*<p>

Torch: Kokoro! *tosses gun*

Kokoro; *catches* *shoots zombie* thanks!

Torch: No problems, if a zombie catches you, shoot yourself! I can revive you!

Kokoro: got it!

Torch: wait! *reads hetalia fan fiction: FAN MAIL* ok! That was so cute! Ok continue your fighting! *fighting continues*

**Me: Ok I haven't updated in forever! Sorry, anyways school starts next week for me and nick, so I thought I'd update, I'm going to work on this after school and from now on I'll try to update once a week, this might take awhile to finish the fights. So start voting on which side should win! Basically: do you want me to continue or start mail time with mews? Or both? Hmm… oh well, I have another story to start in the hetalia category, Belarus and Liet along with Russia and lol I don't know yet! See you guys next time! **

**Nick: bye! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Fan girl: ok that's it; I suck at updating on time. Sorry! Gomen! Pardoname! I just said sorry in three languages. **

**Nick: so?**

**Fan girl: so shut up! Anyways, I had some writers block and I had school, so I was busy and that's why I couldn't continue with my story, but I've been watching AMVs, reading fan fiction, and looking at fan art of my fave couples and animes, and I'm ready to write! **

**Nick: about time I've been nagging you forever.**

**Fan girl: SHUT UP KINGDOM HEARTS ADDICT! **

**Nick: I am not-**

**Fan girl: ooh! One of the only people I can remember from that game, axel! He should do the disclaimer! *snaps and axel appears* **

**Axel: what the, oh hey**

**Fan girl: quick, inuyasha! **

**Inuyasha: *holds up cue card***

**Axel: oh, words, fangirlgonesupernova, this girl *points* doesn't own anything that is mentioned, got it? Ok.**

**Fan girl: roll film! And this time with music! **

_**Chapter twenty-three:  
><strong>_***America's funniest home videos theme song starts playing* **

**Epic battles of teh epicness**

**With the Bangkok crew**

Invadergir: LOOK OUT CHIPS! *shoots soldier*

Chips: thanks, *shoots other soldier*

Fireflame: *into headset they somehow acquired* Keiichiro, lettuce! The chopper, where the heck is it?

Keiichiro: *flying a helicopter* sorry, too many people are there to land! You have to clear an area, and then we can land!

InsaneWarriorCat: aw

Livvykitty: language!

InsaneWarriorCat: crap. They can't land, try to make a clearing!

Livvykitty: we know! We all have headsets!

Invadergir: *shoots fifteen soldiers* yeah, let's- oh crap what the heck is that?

A stage protrudes from the ground and music begins to play.

MJ: CAU'SE THIS IS THRILLER! THRILLER NIIIGGHHTT!

Chips: WE'RE FIGHTING MICHEAL JACKSON?

Fireflame: look behind her.

InsaneWarriorCat: and the queen of England, great juuuustt great.

Livvykitty: let's kick some royal butt!

Invadergir: heck yeah! *tosses grenade at the soldiers*

InsaneWarriorCat: quickly! Attack the queen and MJ! We can use the stage as a landing platform!

Chips: ok! *starts fighting to the stage*

Fireflame: I got the queen! *jumps up and stabs the queen, the queen dissolves into dust*

Invadergir: *who somehow got on the stage* Disney death much?

Livvykitty: what do you mean?

Invadergir: no blood or anything, and all dumbed down for today's kids.

Livvykitty: torch told you to say that didn't she?

Invadergir: yep! *stabs a soldier*

Livvykitty: oh well. *tosses a big grenade into the soldiers and they all explode*

InsaneWarriorCat: one more! *stabs MJ* sorry!

Fireflame: *into headset* Keiichiro, can you land now?

Keiichiro: yeah, keep the stage clear!

Fireflame: got it! *shoots soldiers with a machine gun*

Keiichiro: *lands plane* quick, get in!

Invadergir: torch told me to say this if anything involving a helicopter was involved! GET TO THE CHOPPAH!

Others: -_-

Livvykitty: ok let's go! *shuts door and they begin to fly*

**With the mews and their boyfriends **

Ichigo: z-z-zombiieeeeesssss! *jumps and clings onto Kish with her legs and arms*

Zakuro: haven't you ever seen thriller? Run! *they turn and run*

Tart: their gaining on us!

Zakuro: we should be fine just don't- ah! *trips*

Pai: ZAKURO! *picks zakuro up bridal style and runs*

*music plays*

Zakuro: she wouldn't

Ichigo: she couldn't!

Pudding: she did Na no Da!

*zombies stop, and smoke surrounds them, Pai waves it away with his fan. They look up to see mint and Deep blue in his human form, dressed as zombies. Deep blue has a microphone*

Deep blue: *under breath* I will kill that pathetic human for turning me fourteen and humanizing me.

Mint: *whispering to deep blue* calm down and sing, she agreed not to kill us for three chapters!

Deep blue: fine *into microphone* CAUSE THIS IS THRILLER! THRILLER NIIIGHT!

*they all start dancing*

Kish, tart, pudding and Ichigo *laughing their heads off*

Zakuro: *tries to stifle laughter but fails and joins with the laughter*

Pai: *tries to stifle laughter, but starts chuckling, then giggling, then starts laughing with them*

Deep blue: *whispers to mint* this is humiliating!

Mint: just keep singing!

Deep blue: *sings* THRILLER! THRILLER NIGHT! YOU'RE FIGHTING FOR YOUR LIFE INSIDE THIS KILLER THRILLER TONIIIIIGGHTTT!

Pai: *gradually stops laughing* all laughter aside, he is a good singer.

Zakuro: *In between giggles* still, it's just; he doesn't seem like the kind to sing.

Pai: hey how did that video end?

Zakuro: *stops laughing* the zombies chased the girl into a creepy old house, and he got within inches of her when she woke up and realized it was a dream, but in the end, his eyes change into werewolf eyes.

*everyone stops laughing*

Pai: let's get out of here! *grabs Zakuro's hand and runs*

Kish: agreed! *picks up Ichigo bridal style and flies*

Taruto: *pudding jumps on his back and he runs*

Zakuro: oh crap oh crap oh crap

Ichigo: *screaming at the top of her lungs* WERE ALL GONNA DIIIIEEEEE!

Pai: zakuro, in the end of the movie, was the girl alive?

Zakuro: yes!

Pai: then we need to keep running!

Zakuro: oh sure were all just going to stop randomly!

Pai: I hope that's a joke!

Kish: guys! Look ahead! There's a blockade!

Pai: wait a sec, WE CAN TELEPORT, WHY THE HECK ARE WE RUNNING!

*they stare*

Kish: because we're all idiots, now let's get out of here! *they teleport away*

**The finale' of the authoress' battle**

Torch: NO! *stabs the last candy letter, but not before it shoots moon*

*clapping*

Torch: *turns* and why are you clapping blue baka? I killed all of your allies!

Blue knight: I have more allies, *the frosted flakes cheetah, nick and berry step out of the shadows* now what fan girl? There are four of us, and we killed your allies.

Dutch: were still here, just too injured to move.

Chara-Chan: no no, Banira and Moon are dead. (A/n: don't hate me if I killed you!)

Tsuki: yeah, but we still are useless, considering not including torch we're the only hostesses awake.

Dutch: good point but Kokoro is in a coma (A/n: see the last author note please.) so technically she's de-

Blue knight: hey! Battle going on here!

Dutch: oh yeah, continue.

Blue knight: as I was saying your allies are all dead!

Chara-Chan: or immobilized! Don't forget immobilized!

Blue knight: dead or immobilized! Happy now?

Chara-Chan: yes. :3

Blue knight: what will you do? *looks were torch was standing and she's gone* where did she go?

Nick(kingdom hearts form btw): yeah, she just killed the annoying tiger and the Mary-sue while you were arguing. Sea salt ice cream?

Blue knight: I- what flavor?

Nick: strawberry

Blue knight; no one eats strawberry ice cream!

Nick: they were out of chocolate and vanilla. *someone taps on his shoulder* yeah? *gets punched in the face by torch*

Torch: K.O.'Ed

Blue knight: *grinds teeth* *teleports behind torch and holds his sword to her throat* now what are you going to do?

Torch: are you asking me? Cuz' you know what I feel like doing? * slips out of his grip, steps backwards twice and turns around* cause if your asking me,

Blue knight: I am!

Torch: I feel like singing! *music starts playing*

_Singing _

_Ok I'm a cheerleader now_

_u.g.l.y, you ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly! U.G.L.Y you ain't got no alibi you ugly eh hey you ugly!_

_U.G.L.Y you ain't got no alibi you ugly Eh! Hey! You ugly! U.G.L.Y you ain't got no alibi, you ugly. _

_I saw you walkin' down the street just the other day; I didn't see your damage from that far away_

_I shoulda got a clue when the kids started screamin' you walked up to me with your buck teeth a-gleamin'_

_Your hair was all frizzy and your hair was a mess, I thought it was a sack but it's your favorite dress. You hurt the trees feelings and the birds all flew I don't mean to insult you, oh wait yes I do! Your teeth are yellow, their covered in mold, you're only fourteen you look a hundred years old when looks were handed out you were last in line, your face looks like where the sun don't shine! Did you fall of a building and land on your head, or did a truck run over your face instead? There ain't no pill cuz you ain't ill you ugly! UGLY you ain't-_

Blue knight: cut it out and fight me!

Torch; why? I was on a roll! And I can probably kill you in five seconds.

Blue Knight: you probably think this is my real form, WRONG!

Torch: but I knew it was-

Blue knight: let me finish! Geez you're annoying!

Torch: I know you are but what am I?

Blue knight: I am so going to kill you.

Torch: stop reading my mind!

Blue knight: -_-… anyways TRUE FORM TRANSFORMATION: ULTIMATE!

Torch: say ultimate life form! Then you can fight with shadow!

Blue knight: *now wearing a blue coat with a white shirt* seriously? Just fight me,

Torch: *roundhouse kicks him in the jaw*

Blue knight: hey! That's cheating!

Torch: you could be total twins with Ryou if you weren't an alien

Blue knight: *stabs torch in the gut* HA!

Torch: bad move. SUPER NOVA! Light glows from her heart and slowly her body gets surrounded in fire, then the fire solidifies into her outfit, she transforms now with phoenix wings, a robe like a roman with black shorts underneath. Her necklace turns into a gold chain with an emblem of a phoenix holding a ball of energy screeching on it. Her shoes turn into golden slippers and a golden headband appears in her hair and the dimension sword turns golden, two swords appear in her hands and her eyes become a crystal clear blue with a ring of gold on the outside rim. Her hair becomes a flaming red and gloves attached to her middle fingers appear.

Everyone: *jaw dropped*

Torch: oh yeah you guys forgot, hey to make the fight fair, I wont use the dimension sword *tosses the dimension sword to Dutch* or fire, nothing but my swords, and my power to reset time.

Blue knight: I don't need you to go easy on me!

Torch: but this way I'm not overpowered. It's kind of annoying to be so powerful your invulnerable; it's more fun to be able to lose! Then when you win you get greater satisfaction.

Blue knight: that's the most sensible thing you've said all chapter.

Torch: *twirls swords in hands slicing them in front of her and bringing them to a stop into a warrior position*

Blue knight: humph *slices down but torch blocks him*

Zing: WEEELCOOME SPECTATORS, TO THE SECOND FIGHT TO THE DEEEEAAAATTTH! JOINING ME TODAY AS THE REFEREE IS SVEN THE CHAIR TURNED HUMAN!

Sven: now I want a dirty fight with lots of blood and cheap shots. Now shake hands then walk back to your corners muttering insults!

Tsuki: OK WHO BRAINWASHED SVEN?

Zing: *smiles*

Torch: *shakes hands with blue knight and turns* freaking over powered ryou reskin

Blue knight: immature idiotic stupid retarded girl *turns and charges as torch walks back*

Torch: *turns and blocks, knees him in the gut*

Zing: ooh! Already with the dirty shots

Sven: wow *playing digital speed with zing*

Torch: *smirks* *pulls blue knights hair up, punches him the nose*

Blue knight; ah! *grabs torch's arm as she goes to grab his ear and punches her in the gut*

Zing: HE HIT A GIRL!

Sven: dude. Just no, no one does that.

Blue knight: *punches torch in the nose*

Torch; ah! *falls on the ground clutching her nose*

Blue knight: *looks at her* *bends down* is she- dead?

Torch: *kicks him in you-know-where*

Blue knight: *shrieks* *falls over in pain*

Torch: victory for us *pulls handkerchief out of no where and holds it to her nose* *revives the hostesses, nick, and ryou* lets watch a movie!  
>Kokoro: ok!<p>

Zing: and so concludes another exciting death games! Join us next time when torch faces yet another enemy!

Sven: but this is a story

Zing: so?

Sven: *shrugs*

_Three hours later\_

Deep blue (still in his human form and fourteen [A/n: good luck getting out of this form! You shall forever be able to date mint!) : Ha! Now you can't kill me or mint for two chapters!

Dutch: did he just say and mint?

Chara-Chan: yes!

Deep blue: *face turns red*

Torch: ladies, I think this is the start of wonderful new shipping! Let the fan girls start with the writing for the pairing! I myself shall write a story about them

Nick: how? You don't keep up with the one you do now, you also have to write chapter two or your original story and chapter 5 for our collaborative story.

Torch: you will now shut up or I will K.O. you again

Ryou: *talking to lettuce* wow, I wish I could have been there that's sounds interesting

Lettuce: it was kind of scary, especially when akasaka-san got shot on the way out and I had to fly the plane over the pacific till we remembered how we were in a whole different dimension, then I remembered the bracelet I was wearing that allows us to come back here.

Zakuro: *talking to mint* really? He was that nice?

Mint: yeah, he really was! So your date with Pai went well I assume?

Zakuro: yeah, until the zombies arrived. It was really fun!

Mint: maybe if I date deep blue again, we can go on a double date!

Zakuro: Yeah!

Pai: *talking to Kokoro* so you died in the battle, thus you have no idea what happened?

Kokoro: yep!

Pai: *face palm*

*the door opens with a slam and Masaya walks in*

Masaya: hey guys I went shopping because we were out of food. What did I miss while I was gone?

Blue knight: uhh...

Torch; not much, what did you get?

**Me: *laughs* twist ending!**

**Nick: now post this, you haven't updated in about a month. **

**Me: I know *shroud of shame* bye guys, the dares and truths can continue next chapter! Also, I wrote a one-shot for hetalia, it's BelarusxLithuania, and I'm going to post it up check it out please! Bye bye!**


	24. Chapter 24

**`Me: WHO IS READY FOR SMOSH FOOD BATTLE 2011?**

**Nick: what?**

**Me: nothing, its Smosh, the #3 subscribed channel.**

**Nick: I don't get it. **

**Me: disclaimer time! I'll have Ian do it! *snaps***

**Ian: hey! This girl doesn't-**

**Anthony: hey! Why do you get to do it? **

**Me: both of you say it!**

**Smosh guys: ok, this girl doesn't own anything! **

**Me: roll it! Now, what's the food battle going to be? **

_**Chapter 24:**_

**Dares are back! **

Torch: let's get this thing started! Lotsa reviews today! First the ones without dares, Dutchypuppy is up first:

**What kind of interesting stuff will happen next chapter...and can we send dares yet? O.O epic ending XD**

Torch: yeah, you can,

Dutch: ah ok

Torch: next is from sailor phoenix black:

**Epicness! Now for my dares, and truths**

**Dares**

**Deep Blue: Can I have a piggyback ride? (It's a dare so he has to)**

**Truths**

**Ichigo: I'm your daughter from another dimension filled with Pokemon and Phoenixes, and people of our village know you as the Phoenix Empress.**

**Kisshu: I'm your daughter from another dimension filled with Pokemon and Phoenixes, and people of our village know you as the Phoenix Emperor.**

**Masabaka and Blue Baka: Why did you two kidnapped me from my home for experiments?**

**Shirobaka: Why did you do that experiment to infuse me with the DNA of Mew?**

**All I gots for now, that was a really epic fight, I wonder if we will be able to do that again?**

Torch: deep blue, give Tsuki a piggy back ride.

Deep blue: heck no!

Tsuki: aw but deep blue!

Deep blue: no!

Torch: read the contract that you and mint signed.

Tsuki: when did they sign that?

Torch: well…

_The other day before the zombie dancing_

_Mint: this ice cream is great. _

_Deep blue: this is a strange food, why the heck is it so cold?_

_Mint: its ice cream, it's supposed to be cold, I'm surprised you haven't heard of it. _

_Deep blue: it's kind of good *licks ice cream* ah! Why does my head hurt?  
>Mint: you have a brain freeze; it'll go away in a second. <em>

_Deep blue: why does it hurt?_

_Mint: I don't know. I really don't. Never pondered that_

_Torch: nerves in your mouth respond to the cold_

_Mint: ah! _

_Torch: calm down, I'm sorry that I spoiled your date, I really am, you two make a cute couple, but I have a proposition for you two._

_Deep blue: *who finished his ice-cream (A/n: it was mint chip)* what kind of proposition? _

_Torch: *poofs a contract up* you sign this, obey what it says, and I prevent all people from killing you two for three chapters. _

_Mint: and why do we need that?_

_Torch: aside from Masaya, you two are the two most tortured or killed people in this. So sign this, do what it says, and don't die for a while. _

_Deep blue: and if we don't?  
>Torch: nothing, besides me killing you two whenever I get upset. <em>

_Deep blue: *looks at torch, then mint, then back at torch* fine, we'll sign_

_Mint; yeah, we will._

_Torch: here you go. _

Deep blue: *Reads the contract* what the, *reads out loud* "the aforementioned people, (mint and deep blue) will do the bidding of the authoresses and reviewers as stated in reviews given.

Torch: you guys should really read contracts.

Deep blue: *looks annoyed*

Mint: why is there yelling over here?

Deep blue: I will kill this person in the future.

Mint: *reads* uh… you can't

Deep blue: why not?  
>mint: it says and I quote, "they cannot kill, injure, or cause mutiny against torch or the author,"<p>

Deep blue: I- ugh, *kneels* get on.

Tsuki: yay! *Hops on his back*

Deep blue: *starts walking* why are you so heavy?

Tsuki: shut up horse!

Deep blue: *grumbles*

Torch: I am such an awesome lawyer, do the truths Tsuki!

Tsuki: Ichigo: I'm your daughter from another dimension filled with Pokémon and Phoenixes, and people of our village know you as the Phoenix Empress. Kisshu: I'm your daughter from another dimension filled with Pokémon and Phoenixes, and people of our village know you as the Phoenix Emperor. Masabaka and Blue Baka: Why did you two kidnapped me from my home for experiments? Shirobaka: Why did you do that experiment to infuse me with the DNA of Mew?

Ichigo: I'm her mom?  
>Kisshu: that means were married in another dimension! *hugs Ichigo around the waist*<p>

Ichigo: *blushes like crazy* i-i-i-

Zakuro: hey, is there an alternate dimension me? And Pai?

Pudding: and me and Taru-taru?

Mint: and me?

Zakuro: don't you mean you and deep blue?

Deep blue: *throws rock at zakuro's head*

Zakuro: *ducks* he's so in denial

Torch: I know right?

Masaya: felt like it.

Blue knight: *who regained consciousness* because we needed an eligible specimen and your DNA was perfect for our experiment

Masaya: wait but torch's did too, what did you say again? Oh yeah, your scared of her!

Blue knight: am not!

Torch: he has every right to. *evil laughter*

Everyone: O.o

Deep blue: I typically hate all human things, but that deserved a high five. *high fives torch*

Tsuki: uh… Shirobaka just answer the question before torch and deep blue become friends. That would suck.

Torch; no way, this guy isn't nearly cool enough.

Shirobaka: I needed another mew.

Torch: next review! From laylanchantinx, or layla as I wanna call her:

**Why was I forgotten? DX. oh well XD. Don't really care XP.**

**can we send in dares yet? cause if we can, there's only ONE dare :D.**

**Dare:**

**everyone: FOOD FIGHT! -Throws carrot stick at deep blue's eye- can't use powers! XD**

**that's all I got O.o**

Torch: you died, sorry, forgot to mention that.

Layla: oh, I get it. FOOD FIGHT! *throws carrot in deep blue's eye*

Deep blue: AAH! MY EYE!

Torch: *tosses Chinese food at blue knight*

Blue knight: why Chinese food? The soy sauce! It HUUUUUUURRRRTTSSSS!

Torch: *evil laughter*

**Score:**

**Deep blue- 3**

**Kish- 5**

**Tart- 7 (one didn't count because he cheated **_**tart: I didn't! **_**Because he used kool-aid, which isn't food) **

**Pai: 10 (but one didn't count because he hit zakuro and now she isn't talking to him **_**Pai: I swear I didn't see you there, I was going to hit Kish! Zakuro: shunning! Kish: lol. Pai: I am going to kill you! Kish: I used her as a human shield!)**_

**Zakuro: 19 (she hit Kish five times because he insisted on using her as a human shield because she was taller than him) **

**Pudding: 17 **

**Lettuce- 1**

**Mint- 15 **

**Ichigo: -32 (**_**Ichigo: how did I get negative! Fan girl: because you SUCK!) **_

**Ryou- 0 **

**Keiichiro: 23**

**Tsuki- 33**

**MewmewBanira- 30**

**Moon- 35**

**Livvykitty- 42**

**Dutch: 97**

**Kokoro Ikisatashi- 61**

**Chara-Chan- 59**

**Fireflame- 42**

**InsaneWarriorCat- 42**

**Kitsuneroyale- 50**

**Leayleanchantix- 12 (she's was knocked unconscious by bacon, I wonder who could've tossed that? *mischievous face*)  
>torch- 97 (curses, Dutch beat me) <strong>

**Inuyasha- 0 (she's on vaca) **

**Zing: 90 **

**Sven- 89**

**Nick: -92**

Torch: ok, so nick, time for something new, spin THE WHEEL O' ANIME TORTURE!

Nick: I hate you all *spins* *the wheel lands on # 028*

Torch: ah, listen to the mew mew power theme song until your eyes bleed.

Nick: don't you mean my ears?

Torch: nope! *shoves him in a room and presses giant button*  
>Dutch: won't it kill us?<p>

Torch: soundproof walls.

Dutch: smart, oh! Next review!

**Moon: Ok one comment and two questions before my dares and truths.**

**1: So am I like dead now?**

**2: Nick you are a Kingdom Hearts Addict so get over it.**

**3: I friken love Hetalia and I'm a bit upset you got me into it! :P my favs are. Feliciano, Ludwig, Honda, Alfred, Arthur, Antonio, Lovino (Romano), Elizaveta, Gilbert, Toris, and Feliks.**

**Misty: So pretty much all of them?**

**Moon: NO! Now goto your corner Misty!**

**Misty: O_o**

**Moon: Now my truths and dares.**

**Truths-**

**Deep Blue: How did you learn to sing?**

**Mint: Do you love Deep Blue?**

**Nick: How did it go trying to hide your Kingdom Hearts Game from yourself?**

**Dares-**

**Masaya: Go talk to Misty! I am punishing her!**

**Torch: I need your help to kick the butt of a loser that is following me around!**

**Ryou: *pokes with stick* If you hurt me I shall let Dominic cut off your head!**

**Lol that's all I got for now. UPDATE SOONER TORCH :P lol jk but please do bye bye**

Torch: he so totally is.

Moon: yeah. Ok so, deep blue, where did you learn how to sing?  
>Deep blue: I was a giant floating bubble for the longest time, what did you think I was doing that whole time?<p>

Kish: seriously, he made me play monopoly with him like five times.

Deep blue: shut up!

Mint: who wants to play monopoly?  
>Deep blue: me! * runs over*<p>

Torch: one two three,

Authoresses: PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER!

Torch: you guys are awesome!

Moon: mint! The next question is for you, come over here!

Mint: *walks over* ok, hurry up, I'm winning!

Moon: do you love deep blue?  
>Mint: *blushes* I-I-I<p>

Torch: I think that's proof she does.

Mint: so what if I do? *says lower* doesn't matter, he most likely doesn't love me.

Moon: aw! So sad!

Banira: yeah.

Torch: oh the tragedy of unrequited love, the poor hearts wasted by unfeeling people who don't give a crap for girls feelings and don't care if they cry because they have convinced themselves that they love someone who is not their true love. *Starts crying for the great tragedy of love*

Dutch; have you even been in love before

Torch: not once in my life but I do know what a great tragedy of love is.

Dutch: wow

Moon: you are so cupid.

Torch:

Mint: *smiles weakly and walks away*

Moon: nick, how did hiding the game from your self go?

Nick: *whose head is wrapped in bandages* not good, my brother found it and played it then I had to take it and then I played it for four hours.

Torch: nice.

Moon: onto dares! Masaya! Go talk to misty!

Masaya: ok, then I have a hot date with this guy who was the clerk at the store.

Torch: he is so gay.

Dutch: yeaaah.

Moon: torch, I need you to help me beat up this guy that's been following me around.

Torch: I'm on it! *leaves to beat someone up* Kokoro is in charge!

Kokoro: finally! Ok ryou,

Moon: already poked him.

Kokoro: ok then, next-

Torch: IM BACK!

Kokoro: curses.

Torch: ok, so next review from zingfox!

**Dares:**

**Everyone play Mario cart**

**Truths**

**Deep idioto confess ur lov**

***three hours later***

Torch: *starts singing* weeee are the champiooons my friieeeenddddsss!

Dutch: and wweeeeeeeellllll keep on fighting till the eeeeennnddd

Torch: cause weee are the champions, of the wooorrllllddd!

Blue knight: why didn't she sing that instead of that hideous song?

Torch: *punches him* ok, so deep idiot, confess your love.

Deep blue: love?  
>Torch: yeah, but she spelled it wrong.<p>

Deep blue: I have no clue what you're talking about.

Torch: oh ok, go back to doing whatever you were doing *whispers to mint* he's acting, trust me, and don't cry, not until the chapters over k?

Mint: *nods*

Torch: ok! Next review is from nickn091

**ok, yeah im a kh addict. but its an awsome game.**

**Dares:**

**every1: my bday is coming up so every1 has 2 give me gifts and i throw a party and give cookies 2 everyone except 4 torch. u get a mountain of cheese**

**any1 who cares, i'll force torch 2 update faster**

Torch: ok here are your gifts! *makes staff appear, points at a place where fire shoots out of the tip and gifts appear* and I do not need a mountain of cheese! Next review, oh, its zingfox again, skipping it cause no one will understand. Uh… one sec

Dutch: *_starts humming random song*_

Torch: ah! Kitsuneroyale! Your next!

**It's a brilliant chapter, even though I was forgotten. I guess life goes on...**

**Dares**

**Zing - Tell a story about how you become a ninja.**

**Lettuce - Go out with Ryou to a five-star restaurant. Don't take no for an answer.**

**Deep Blue and Mint - Die together for the first time.**

**Torch - Make a victory party (near the end of the chapter).**

**Truths**

**Zakuro and Mint - Are you still friends with each other?**

**Pudding - How do you manage to raise your brothers and sisters when both of your parents are gone?**

**Ichigo - How terrified were you before you realized that the zombies were actually Deep Blue and Mint in disguise?**

**Sadly, that's all I got for the chapter T_T; Gomen ne (I'm sorry).**

Torch: zing! Story about your ninja-ness

Zing: I was born a princess but decided to become a ninja

Torch: boring! Lettuce! You, ryou, five star restaurant, date, now. No opinion in this.

Lettuce: but I-

Torch: I SAID NO OPINION *snaps and light engulfs lettuce and ryou giving lettuce a dress and ryou a tux* now go!

Ryou: but

Torch: *snaps and they disappear* *sighs* wow this takes too long… ok, so, deep blue and mint- oh, um… I am sad to say, NO! (Chuggaconroy's epic no right here) I promised I wouldn't kill them, sorry, send it again in three chapters. Ok, I'll be sure to have the victory party! Dutch! Order the cake!

Dutch: on it!

Torch: ok Kokoro, do the truths! *mumbles* I want to take a nap so much...

Kokoro: ok, so; Zakuro and Mint - Are you still friends with each other? Pudding - How do you manage to raise your brothers and sisters when both of your parents are gone? Ichigo - How terrified were you before you realized that the zombies were actually Deep Blue and Mint in disguise?

Zakuro: yes.

Mint: yes I'm still friends with onee-chan!

Pudding: oh! It gets kind of hard sometimes, but I'm fine! Really! Although it's hard, I can take it! *looks sad* besides, father has to train! And I defeated yue-bin last year so I'm the next successor again! (A/n: can anyone remember what number she is? I can't) *Smiles*

Tart: hey! Stop being sad! It doesn't suit you!

Pudding: ok Na no Da! *hugs taruto*

Taruto: *blushes*

Kokoro: Ichigo, answer!

Ichigo: it was deep blue and mint?

Deep blue: no, it was your dad and puddings mom! *sarcasm*

Pudding: m-mom *starts crying*

Tart: p-pudding! Don't cry! Please? *tries to comfort her*

Torch: wow. You're an idiot!

Deep blue: what? What did I say? *mint whispers in his ear* WELL HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT HER MOM DIED?  
>Pudding: *cries harder*<p>

Tart: pudding! Please stop crying! *faces deep blue* SAY YOUR SORRY!

Deep blue: why should- *gets tangled in vines, one grabs his neck*

Deep blue: I'm sorry! Don't kill me!

Taruto: fine. I guess…

Torch: there once was a man who died.

Deep blue: what?

Torch: the in the story the man was writing the prince and the raven kept fighting. In order to seal away the raven, the prince took out his own heart.

Tart: what?  
>Torch: the princess in the story, princess tutu, set out to retrieve all the shards of the princes heart<p>

Kokoro: what are you talking about?

Torch: the man, drosselmyler, kept the plot moving along, trying towards his tragic ending he so greatly desired

Zing: this is about the latest anime she's watching, isn't it?

Torch: however, princess tutu and the knight who was destined to die fought for a happier ending, yet, they both were destined to die. The knight slashed in half by the raven, princess tutu to turn into a speck of light as soon as she confesses her love for the prince.

Dutch: this sounds like a good anime.

Torch: but how will the battle between the prince and the raven end?

Ichigo: what the heck are you talking about?  
>Torch: oh, I was doing what my intro to the final episode of princess tutu would be. It's really cool.<p>

Dutch: let's continue now….next review is from characard, last one!

**Woot you really did update I wish I could but my parents still aren't letting me T.T.**

**Anyway,awesome chap, and finally more ToD.**

**Dares**

**show everyone the top 50 women on the internet #7**

**Pai go eat apple pie**

**Kishu eat mushroom quiche**

**Tart eat a raspberry tart**

**Zakuro eat a pomergranite**

**ichigo eat a straberry**

**lettuce eat lettuce**

**mint eat a mint**

**pudding eat pudding**

**and everyone who has a couple share on of thoose things? that thing with ur pair**

**Thats all for now. Bai.**

**PS awesome ending xp**

Torch: oh yeah, you guys just have to see this! *turns on projector and shows the internet, searches for top 50 internet women, scrolls down and highlights #7*

Tart: it's…Justin bieber!

Torch: yep.

Everyone: *laughs*

Torch: I know right? Ok so *hands the people their corresponding foods*

Pai: *Takes bite* apple?

Kisshu: *eats the quiche* *face gets red* I think I'm allergic…

Pai: come on, I'll drive you to the hospital… *they leave*

Tart: *Eats the tart* I am freaking' delicious!

Zakuro: *cuts pomegranate and eats the seeds* I feel like a cannibal…

Ichigo: *Eats* I hate strawberries…

Lettuce: *bites lettuce leaf* I prefer it in a salad with baby tomatoes.

Mint: *eats the mint* tastes minty.

Pudding: what? *has pudding all over her face*

Tart: *chuckles* you have pudding all over your face *wipes it off with a towel*

Livvykitty: c-can't stand it… too much… fluff! *passes out on the couch*

Torch: it's a shame… some people can't take the obsessive fluffiness… poor thing…

Tart: what?

Torch: anyways… um… one sec… *pulls out keyboard and types something*

Pai: were back… Kish… you're not allowed to eat mushrooms anymore.

Kish: ok, I nearly died.

Torch: ok, now that those two are back we can continue… Zakuro and Pai, eat a pie and a pomegranate, Kish and Ichigo, a mushroom quiche and a strawberry, tart and pudding, a raspberry tart and pudding! Wait a sec... I might kill someone with the excessive fluffiness; it can cause seizures you know…

*This part is censored for fluffiness*

Torch: what a beautiful ending to the anime…

Dutch: huh?  
>Torch; sorry, no spoilers! See you all later!<p>

**Me: bah bye! Oh btw, the anime I was watching was princess tutu, drosselmyer is like my favorite character, along with fakir and the little girl miss addle turned into. Anyways, ONTO FINNISHING CLANNAD THE AFTERSTORY! THIS TIME I WONT GET MAD AT THE EVENTS AND STOP WATCHING! **

**Nick: you stopped watching an anime because something you didn't like happened**

**Me: SHUT UP ***_**spoilers!* **_**NAGISA FREKING DIED WHILE GIVING BIRTH! **_**Nick: **_** uhh…**

**Me: bye bye! This was then pages long…**


	25. Chapter 25

**Me: I have started updating more often… great now people will start expecting it…**

**Nick: and what's so wrong with that? **

**Me: I have homework everyday, I have to write chapters for two other stories, and I'm considering badminton… that and I have church, spending time with people…**

**Nick: oh so your going to be more social this year?**

**Me: I AM GOING TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN THAN EVERY MONTH! **

**Nick: antisocial time? **

**Me: yep! Ok, so here's me from real life to do the disclaimer**

**TIRL (torch in real life): hey! What's up people of the internet! I am the authoress! I don't own anything at all, and don't you dare sue me! **

**Me: PARADOXES!**

**TIRL: heck yeah! **

**Both girls: roll the film! **

_**Chapter twenty five **_

**Yay for paradoxes! **

Torch: for the special twenty-fifth chapter I shall do a one shot for whatever pairing gets the most views! The pairings I will write for are: **paixzakuro, ichigoxkish, hungaryxprussia, lithuaniaXbelarus (I already wrote one for this… lol), Fem!chinaXrussia, any pairings from this fiction, lettucexryou, puddingxtaruto, and finally, ahiruxfakir. **

Dutch: how did you say that in one breath?

Torch: years of practice!

Dutch: you must teach me…

Torch: later! For now, the first review is from dutchypuppy!

**!**

**that whee may be shortened in the story :3**

**and now i'm gonna die of freakedness because i saw JB's face on a ring and a pair of earrings in my favourite shop...**

**...**

**DAMMIT IMMORTALITY!**

**Dares:**

**Mint: CONFESS MY SWEAT MINTY-CHAAAAN~**

**Everyone: 7 minutes in heaven :3**

**Pudding and Tart: have an EXTREMELY fluffy scene, and make sure it doesn't get censored :3**

**Truths:**

**Deep Blue: my sweet, sweet BROTHER (i have no clue if i already told ya peeps XD) do you love Minty-chaaaaaaan~?**

**now i only have one more thing to say; I PWNED YAH ALL IN DA FOOD FIGHT! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**byewz :3**

Torch: mint! Confess right now!

Mint: i-i-…. One second. *turns around and puts voice eliminating headphones on deep blue* listen to this! *plugs the headphones into IPod and presses play* *waits till the song starts* I LOVE DEEP BLUE!

Dutch: hey! That's cheating!

Torch: no, it's resourceful... Good job minto…

Mint: *smiles*

Dutch: but I was hoping for a confession…

Torch: patience, Dutch, all good things come in time

Dutch: since when are you all wise and stuff?

Torch; *shrugs* SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN?

Dutch: is there something wrong with that?  
>Torch: YOU ARE A FREAKING GENIOUS! Ok! So *Writes something down* *Shows it to Dutch*<p>

Dutch: hmm… we'll need a hostess, and *points* he needs a person.

Torch: *Scribbles something down* *shows Dutch*

Dutch: really? You're really ok with that? *torch nods*  
>torch: there are no limitations, and that person isn't protected by the contract.<p>

Dutch: are you sure-

Torch: *nods* *smiles evilly* I have to kill someone, I didn't kill anyone last chapter!

Dutch: fine, whatever you say…

Torch: ok! There are seven closets! One hostess will be stationed at each closet. When your seven minutes are up, you will be forced out, we have keys, so let's go! *snaps and the entire cast, (with the exception of all hostesses, torch disappeared though)*

Dutch: ok! So here's where we need to go!

**Closet one- Kish and Ichigo (this is in the dark, so use you imagination on their facial expressions!) **

Ichigo: ok, who am I in this closet with?

Kish: hey.

Ichigo: oh, its you Kish

Kish: yeah, so, I looked this game up while that girl was writing something…

Ichigo: *gulps*

Kish: *kisses Ichigo*

**Closet two- mint and deep blue (can you tell these are in a random order?) **

Deep blue: that stupid human girl! Where am I?

Mint: a closet.

Deep blue: ah!

Mint: calm down, this is a game where two people get put in a closet and they do whatever they want to do

Deep blue: oh, *sits down* so what do people normally do?

Mint: uh… *blushes* *thinks: _I am so grateful he can't see me* _t-they usually, kiss…

Deep blue: *blushes* uh…

Mint: b-but some people just sit in silence, usually when they're with someone they don't like, n-not that I don't like you, I mean- oh I am such an idiot

Deep blue: *chuckles* ok, so lets just sit here for seven minutes I guess.

Mint: yeah, so what do you want to talk about?

Deep blue: uh… lets see, *thinks for a second* oh! I know, what do you think about twilight, I think it's stupid!

Mint: me too! And don't get me started on harry potter!

**Room three- torch and blue knight (were you seeing that coming? I bet not, you'll see my reasoning soon)**

Blue knight: she better not have put me in a room with the gay guy

Torch: I didn't, so turn on the light and sit down!

Blue knight: *turns on light and sees torch sitting down with a book*

Torch: good, now I can read, sit down.

Blue knight: why are you reading?

Torch: Because I like to read and when there's a minute left I'll kill you

Blue knight: what? Why?

Torch: because this way I can read without your blood getting on my book, now sit down and shut up.

Blue knight: *sits down* do you have a book I can read?

Torch: *hands the first in the shadow children series (Margaret Peterson Haddix, great books)

Blue knight: thanks *starts reading*

**Room four- keiichiro and Masaya (no this isn't going to be a crack couple yaoi) **

Keiichiro: so, your old girlfriend is dating an alien and you're gay.

Masaya: yes.

Keiichiro: how does that make you feel?

Masaya: I don't really care all that much.

Keiichiro: yet you say you feel strange when you're around them?

Masaya: yeah, it's really weird.

**Closet five- lettuce and ryou**

Ryou: so you guys escaped Bangkok just fine

Lettuce: yes, it was scary.

Ryou: I'm glad you guys made it back safe, I was kind of worried about you all

Lettuce: I made you worry, *starts saying sorry a million times*

Ryou: *puts finger to lettuce's lips and puts his face inches away from hers* stop apologizing, its fine.

Lettuce: *blushes* *thinks: _thank goodness he can't see me!*_

**Closet six- Pai and Zakuro**

Pai: Zakuro, I know you're in here

Zakuro: *silence*

Pai: I'm sorry that I hit you, I really am.

Zakuro: *sighs* it's fine, I'm really not that angry at you, more so I'm angry at Kish for using me as a human shield.

Pai: *Scoots over and hugs Zakuro* nonetheless, I'm sorry

Zakuro; *smiles* its fine Pai *Snuggles into Pai*

Pai: I'm glad *kisses Zakuro's forehead*

**Closet seven- pudding and tart**

Tart: pudding, are you still upset about what deep blue said?

Pudding: I wasn't upset about what he said, but when he said that I remembered that it was her birthday.

Tart: oh. *moves over next to pudding and kisses her cheek* sorry.

Pudding: *sniffles* *says in a low whisper* I am the worst daughter ever.

Tart: don't cry please, you aren't, some daughters would remember that and just shrug it off, but you didn't.

Pudding: yeah, thanks Taru-taru Na no Da!

Tart: there's my girl!

**End of seven minutes**

Dutch: in closet one! *opens the closet and inside are Kish and Ichigo making out*

Kish: *pulls away from Ichigo* aw! Seven minutes are up?  
>Ichigo: *just sits there blushing*<br>Dutch: wow, go back to the living room. *heads to next room* ok, Layla, kitsune, lets see what's behind door number two! *opens door*

Deep blue: ok, so if torch and voldemort met and they decided to become allies-

Mint: the world would defiantly end. *sees the hostesses* oh, you guys are here!

Dutch: Aw man! We wanted fluff!

Mint: *Stands up* come on, let's go back to the living room, we can continue our discussion later

Dutch: what were you talking about?

Mint: what is scarier; torch and voldemort as allies, or torch with explosives

Dutch: my moneys on explosives. See you later! To door three! *starts walking towards the third room* ok! Livvykitty, invadergir, let's see what's behind door number two! *opens door* what the heck?

Torch: *steps out covered in blood* he got blood on my book… *frowns*

Dutch: uh… *revives blue knight*

Blue knight: I didn't get blood on your book till you killed me!

Torch: head to the living room. *blue knight leaves* ok, door four?

Dutch: yep! *the hostesses head to the next door* ok, so moon, Banira, lets see what's behind door four. And don't ask about torch, she killed blue knight

Moon: got it! *opens door* what the?

Keiichiro: so, you kissed a guy, how did that feel?  
>Masaya; like any kiss, it felt good<p>

Torch: *singing* _he kissed a guy, and he liiiikkeeed it! _

Hostesses: *laugh, torch joins in*

Keiichiro: we'll continue our session later. *they leave*

Torch: well that was…

Dutch: fail?

Torch: no, it was more awkward than fail… I guess it was win.

Dutch: yeah, it was. Next one! It's the fifth closet! *they march in single file* *opens the door*

Torch: *looks around* ok, if you didn't see this coming raise you hand. *no one raises their hand* ok, so it's not just me.

Lettuce: *blushing because ryou is inches away from her face* I-I…

Ryou: *looks at the hostesses* oh, they're here… *pulls away and stands up* bye *walks away*

Torch: ooh! He likes you!

Lettuce: I-I… uh…

Torch: just head to the living room, but stop at the bathroom to calm down. Some people have dirty minds. (A/n: don't you dare)

Dutch: to the sixth door!

Torch: yay! Ok, Kokoro! Chips! Open sesame!

Chips: ok! *opens door* wow

Torch: *looks* wow. They fell asleep. Just wow.

Dutch: how will we wake them up?

Torch; *hands Dutch a blow horn*

Dutch: good choice, one two three! *they press the button*

Pai: I'M AWAKE!

Zakuro: *wakes up* what's going on? *Rubs eyes while sitting up*

Torch: you fell asleep. Lame! Maybe pudding and Taruto's closet will prove more entertaining, merry band of hostesses, away! *they march away following torch*

Dutch: you took a photo.

Torch: yep! Ok, fireflame, InsaneWarriorCat, show us the room Da?

Moon: who turned you into Russia?

Torch: *smiles creepily* now open sesame!

Fireflame: there's no doorknob.

Torch: *sighs* *keyboard appears and she types* ok, now tart and pudding will fall out in three two, one!

*tart & pudding fall out on the floor*

Dutch: wow.

Tart: she bumped into me! I swear!

Torch: to the living room, away! *they march behind torch* *they sit on the couch* ok! One sec, what's next *looks at her IPod touch* ah. Crap. One sec! {**DISCLAIMER: **THE AUTHORESS IS NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR DEATHS DUE TO EXCESSIVE FLUFF} ok, now, *brings out keyboard, light encircles her and she disappears, a ray of energy wraps around everyone, changing colors, but not hitting Taruto or pudding then they all disappear and reappear in an empty void of black nothingness*

Dutch: there's a word for this- awesome. Now if only we were floating *everyone starts floating*

Torch: *her voice is coming from seemingly nowhere*don't waste the power! It's limited! Now, keep floating, I need to write something!

Zing: *makes key clicking noises with her mouth*

Torch: SHUT THE HECK UP! Jeez… ok, here we go. *the walls of the void become covered in screens and they all show an empty room*

Livvykitty: what's with the empty room?

Torch: *sighs* patience! *Taruto and pudding appear in the room* now watch, I have to be cupid.

**In the screen**

Tart: ok, so what is this fluff they were talking about?

Pudding: I don't- look out Na no Da! *a giant pot hits Taruto on the back, knocking him and pudding onto the couch* *screen zooms in on their faces* *their faces are about two inches away*

Pudding: *blushes* I-I…

Tart: *Blushes* *leans in and kisses her*

Pudding:! *blushes harder*

**In the void**

Kish: *laughs* go Taruto!

Livvykitty: *passes out from the fluff*

Torch: *still a disembodied voice FTW!* and that was your daily dose of vitamin fluff. *they all reappear in the living room, with the exception of pudding and tart* *torch falls on the couch after a second of floating*

Dutch: where are pudding and tart?

Torch: oh, one sec *looks at iPod for a second, sighs, then types something on her keyboard* *tart and pudding appear sitting on beanbag chairs*

Kish: *snickers*

Ichigo: *elbows him*

Tart: what are you laughing about?

Torch: continue time! *mentally says:* _they don't know that you know, and if you tell them I swear I'll kill you. _

Dutch: truths! Deep Blue: my sweet, sweet BROTHER (I have no clue if I already told ya peeps XD) do you love Minty-chaaaaaaan~?

Torch: ha! I love this! It's awesome!

Deep blue: no clue what you're talking about.

Mint: *looks sad*

Torch: read the next review mint!

Mint: ok, it's from moon!

**Moon: Okey dokey. I loved the chapter. :P Of course!**

**Misty: I don't get the point of this.**

**Dominic: -snickers-**

**Moon: Stop being such a downer Misty! Go back to the emo corner.**

**Misty: :/ -walks to corner-**

**Dominic: -holds back laughter.-**

**Moon: Dares! oh and truths i guess.**

**Truths-**

**Nick: Are you shocked I cant think of any truths?**

**Dares-**

**Blue Knight: YOU STOLE MY UNICORN! DIE! -cuts head off and feeds to unicorn.**

**Pai: Come here. I gotta tell you the story of the ugly barnacle.**

**Pudding: -glomps- Can you be my new sister? You are the cutest of the team!**

**Moon: Ok well I can't think of anything else! Bye bye. Nick... make her update soon!**

Moon: so are you surprised nick?

Nick: no.

Moon: *cries*

Torch: apologize!

Nick: sorry.

Moon: *punches through the roof* YOU THINK I'M WEAK?

Torch: ok, for now, I need a nap. Moon is in charge! *falls on couch and falls asleep*

Moon: ok! Blue knight! DIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE! *kills*

Moon: *claps* ok, Pai!

Pai: yes?

Moon: I'm going to tell you the story about the ugly barnacle, come here. *they automatically are in a SpongeBob-like library, Moon is sitting in a plush purple chair* *Pai walks over* sit down. *points to throw pillow on the ground*

Pai: ok? *sits on the throw pillow*

Moon: I'm going to tell you a story, it's called the ugly barnacle, once there was an ugly barnacle, he was so ugly that everyone died. The end *smiles*

Pai: what was that supposed to do?

Moon: make you cry. Too bad, maybe I should've called you ugly. Ok, pudding! *glomps* can you be my new sister?

Pudding: ok but…

Moon: yay!

Zakuro: wait a sec, she's the mews little sister!

Moon: grr…

Kish; cat fight! *they start battling*

Torch: *who woke up* you love chaos don't you? Ichigo, keep you boyfriend in check, next review is from Tsuki!

**Yay, Granpapa gave me a piggyback ride! Dare time**

**Nick: Kolkolkol *Evil Purple aura surrounds me* die, efnpo pg fwjm, dpnf gpsui boe tfswf zpvs nbtufs, tdbsf, eftuspz, ljmm! (demon of evil, come forth and serve your master, scare, destroy, kill!) *everything gets covered in a red light, a crack in the sky comes out of nowhere and out walks...a small red kitten with big, blue eyes that looks like it can't hurt anything* Meet Charlie, mine and Dutch's pet demon cat, and Nick's torment, the devil himself was afraid of Charlie.**

**Masabaka, Blue Baka, and Shirobaka: Try to touch Charlie *People who try to touch Charlie besides me and Dutch will die***

**All I gots for now this is an awesome story so far please continue**

Torch: sweetness.

Tsuki: ok, so *Evil Purple aura surrounds her* die, efnpo pg fwjm, dpnf gpsui boe tfswf zpvs nbtufs, tdbsf, eftuspz, ljmm! (demon of evil, come forth and serve your master, scare, destroy, kill!) *everything gets covered in a red light, a crack in the sky comes out of nowhere and out walks...a small red kitten with big, blue eyes that looks like it can't hurt anything* Meet Charlie, mine and Dutch's pet demon cat, and Nick's torment, the devil himself was afraid of Charlie.

Torch: I want to disapprove of this cat. But I have a pet phoenix so I can't disapprove.

Tsuki: *smiles * who wants to pet it?

Masaya, blue knight, and shirogane; I do! *they pet it and die*

Tsuki: when was blue baka revived?

Torch: I don't know, let's continue! This one is from Layla!

**WHO KNOCKED ME OUT WITH BACON (no offence torch but it's obviously you, but i still wanna do this XD)? COME ON, WHO?**

**DARES:**

**person who knocked me out: REVEAL YOURSELF! IF YOU DONT, I WILL MAKE EVERYONE, INCLUDING YOU, WHOEVER YOU ARE, EAT, DRINK, AND DO EVERYTHING THEY HATE!**

**pai: gimme an cherry pie *-***

**deep blue: -straps him to lying detector- this will come in handy for truths.**

**mint:...I WANT MINT ICE CREAM! GO GET ME MINT ICE CREAM :D.**

**Truths:**

**Deep Blue: Were you messed up as a kid? Is that why you tried to destroy the earth? Do you like or love mint? Do you like crayons? Am I annoying you?**

**Masaya: were you born on an awkward moment? if you were, YOU MUST TELL!**

**Ichigo: CHEESE! (Felt like saying that for no reason XD)**

**PEACE OUT!**

Layla: REVEAL YOURSELF, ONE WHO KNOCKED ME OUT WITH BACON!

Torch: sorry, I hit you.

Layla: I forgive you! Pai! Cherry pie! Now!

Pai: here. Keiichiro baked it.

Layla: yay! *eats pie in one bite* ok, so *straps deep blue to truth detector* ok! Now, mint! Get me mint ice cream!

Mint: why-

Torch: contract.

Mint: fine I'll get you some mint ice cream… *leaves to get ice cream*

Layla: ok, so, Deep Blue: Were you messed up as a kid? Is that why you tried to destroy the earth? Do you like or love mint? Do you like crayons? Am I annoying you? Masaya: were you born on an awkward moment? If you were, YOU MUST TELL! Ichigo: CHEESE! (Felt like saying that for no reason XD)

Deep blue: when I was fourteen my mother killed my father, and then committed suicide, the girl I loved was killed by my brother, whom I killed. Yes I like crayons. Yes it is why I wanted to destroy earth, I was going to make people feel the pain I felt, I like Mint, she's cool, and yes. You are.

Mint: that's a sad story.

Masaya: actually, yes. The doctors found out my father was gay, and so did my mother, and that she was married to him but was in love with his twin brother, but his brother married her however he died before the wedding and no one could bear to tell her so she instead married my father, the room was absolutely silent, my mother didn't even scream when I was born.

Ichigo: what the heck? Why did you say ch-

Torch; I think that's enough back stories for today. Let's continue. Zingfox is next

**Tú eres ano pngalo mi revita número 2 orita si ellos no le aprenden se puede busar lo en el YouTube sorry I rant in Spanish when I get angry the translation is " you are a butt hole do my second review now if they don't understand then they can find it on YouTube (word for word ano=butt hole)**

**dares**

**Idioto azul: diján sú amor**

**Sorry got cut off as I was saying**

**Amór a el mundo si no lo hages yo voy a eplotar a tu carro**

**(translation= confes your love tu the world or I'll explode your car)**

**Masaya: go hug a trex**

**Truths**

**Mint & deep idiot: I have you down for 3:00 this after noon under 'cuples counseling' be on time please**

**Torch: I'm more cupid then you**

**Ps if you really want to know how I became a ninja tell me I'll write and post it**

Torch: fine, later, anyways, Masaya. T-rex. Now.

Masaya: yaaaaa! *starts singing the Barney song* AAAAHHHHH! *dies gorily*

Torch: what's a chapter of this without gore? Ok! Zing, if you may

Zing: Mint & deep idiot: I have you down for 3:00 this after noon under 'couples counseling' be on time please Torch: I'm more cupid then you

Mint: w-what?

Deep blue: no way.

Torch: you are not, but fighting with you about these things is like arguing with a brick wall. So, I'll just do this! *keyboard appears and she starts typing like mad* *she gets encircled by light and turns into cupid with giant angel wings* now whose more cupid?

Zing: *goes back to playing cards*

Torch: ok, now. The next review is from kitsuneroyale

**That was one very upsetting chapter for Pudding. Poor child. Out of sympathy, I'll give her and Tart a sympathy basket full of candy to share.**

**Dares**

**Deep Blue (Since I can't have the power to kill you, yet...) - Apologise to Pudding for your actions, and you can't back out of this dare! Oh, and CONFESS YOUR LOVE to Minto. If you don't, then in two chapters time, you will regret it.**

**Zakuro and Pai - Get revenge on Kish from the food fight by showing no mercy.**

**Masaya - Lie down on a metal platform, while I strap you in. The doctor will be there in a moment...**

**The Doctor (Me in disguise - oh wait! Am I allowed to dare myself?) - Activate the laser beam that is supposed to kill Masaya.**

**Mint (Since I can't make you die with Deep Blue yet...) - Take Deep Blue with you to a haunted house, and spend one night there. If you see the Maestro and his family members (Michael Jackson's Ghosts much?), watch them dance, especially if it freaks you out to no end.**

**Layla - Throw bacon to the person who knocked you out. Earn back the points that you could've won!**

**Truths**

**Torch - Was the victory party great?**

**Blue Knight - Are you afraid of Torch? May I remind you, whatever you say that is not related to this question, you are under oath.**

**Livvykitty - How did you become a goddess?**

**Tart - Why would you throw Kool-Aid in a food fight? It's like bringing *insert cliched saying here*!**

**I guess that's it for now. *In Engrish* See you again! I'm not giving you anything (Guess where that quote's from)!**

Torch: apologize deep blue.

Deep blue: I'm sorry I mentioned your mom.

Kitsune: now, tell minty you love her!

Deep blue: I have no clue what you're talking about.

Kitsune: you are so going to die in two chapters -_-

Torch: let's continue! Zakuro, Pai, go ahead and kill Kish for the food fight, no mercy!

Pai: I can't kill my brother…

Torch: you killed Taruto.

Pai: I wasn't thinking straight, I thought I was doing what was best for my people but I was wrong.

Torch: oh, so you promised not to kill your brothers?

Pai: yep.

Tart: he signed a contract, actually we all did.

Kish: yep.

Torch: did the mews sign it?

Tart: no, why-

Torch: kill Kish Zakuro, someone get her a weapon

Zakuro; I'll use my whip. *smacks Kish in the head, punches him through the roof, grabs his ankle, pulls him down and punches him the face* ok, I'm good.

Torch: ok, so… lets see what's next, ah! Masaya! I forgot! You have to have a life saving-surgery!

Dutch: why would we *torch clamps her hand down over her mouth*

Torch: *under her breath* don't say anything! *normal voice* follow me! *walks into typical surgery room with a metal table in the center* lie down please. *he lies down* ok, so I have to strap you in here ok?

Masaya: ok, I guess. *torch straps him in* the doctor will be here in a minute. *leaves, a minute later Kitsune walks in*

Kitsune: ah, Masaya lets begin the operation. *walks over and turns on the laser, then quickly leaves*

**In a special viewing room**

*screams ensue as Masaya is slowly killed*

Torch: I can't stand to listen to this. *puts on voice eliminating headphones and turns away*

Dutch: sounds painful.

Kitsune: it should be. Now, mint and deep blue have to go to a haunted house for the night and if you see Maestro (A/n: who the heck is that? It sounds familiar) and his family members you have to watch it, especially if it scares you.

Mint: ok! I'm not scared of ghosts!

Torch: fine, when they eat deep blue's face don't come crying.

Deep blue: my face?

Torch: your face. Your eyes used as ice cubes in their drink.

Deep blue: ice cubes?

Torch: yep. And your long hair turned into a man-purse

Deep blue: *puts hands on head* man purse?

Mint: lets go! *grabs deep blue's cape and walks away*

Deep blue: but I don't want my hair to be turned into a man puuuuurrrsseeeeee! *gets dragged away by mint*

Dutch: they wont really make his hair into a man purse will they?  
>torch: nah, I just said that to scare the living daylight out of him. Ok, so what's next Kitsune?<p>

Kitsune: Layla. The bacon

Layla: *throws bacon at torch*

Torch: aw come on! I didn't throw raw bacon at you!

Layla: and it hurt all the more.

Torch: just do the stupid truths. *grumbles*

Kitsune: ok, so;  
>Torch - Was the victory party great? Blue Knight - Are you afraid of Torch? May I remind you, whatever you say that is not related to this question, you are under oath. Livvykitty - How did you become a goddess? Tart - Why would you throw Kool-Aid in a food fight? It's like bringing *insert clichéd saying here*!<p>

Torch: yeah it was. AND I'M MAD AT YOU!

Blue knight: I am- ok, a little bit, but she killed me for asking why he didn't go to the rally! (Spoilers!)

Livvykitty: it's complicated…

Tart: BECAUSE IT WAS FROZEN! AND IN JELLO FORM!

Torch: then how did it melt? AND YOU RUINED MY SHIRT!

Tart: NO I DIDN'T!

Torch: *holds up kool-aid stained shirt* and why was it grape for Pete's sake? I hate grape!

Tart: well ex-

Torch: the next review is from characard!

**my bro showed me the ending even though i didnt watch the show**

**... i never expected mamotte lolipop to hav yuri even if only for one chap -.-**

**soooooooo dares**

**everyone: finish one of the hetalia 10 min chalenges ehehehehe**

**ichigo:write a love letter to kish**

**kish read it and give a reaction**

**Masabaka be a cannibal and eat someone NOONE FROM THE ROOM OR ANY ONES CLOSE FRIENDS**

**tart and pudding eat a pudding tart (lol does that even exist)**

**pai and zakuro watch MY LITTLE PONY XP**

**Deep blue and Mint go swim together**

**everyone look up Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan Opening**

**torch can u beet up someone for me but can i help**

**truths**

**nick how long hav u been a kh fan my bro is one (not OBSSESSIVE though no he is obseeesed with pokemon) ehehehe i only know sora's name and that is it**

**thats all Bai^^**

Torch: Wait what? When is there Yuri?

Chara-Chan: time for a ten minute Hetalia challenge

Torch: I choose America doing backflips for ten minutes! *starts watching on IPod* *halfway through starts singing hetalia ending song* _hetaaallliiiiiaaaaaa!_ (A/n: whenever I get a dare like this I look it up and actually watch it on my IPod while I type. I actually finished the challenge, and yes, I did watch America do backflips for ten minutes. Hetalia is awesome.) Ok! I'm done! How did you all fare?

The cast: *Dead* (A/n: just to avoid confusion, because I confuse myself here, and I think you guys are confused, when I say cast, I mean the people from Tokyo mew mew, excluding the authoresses, nick, and zing. Didn't know if you guys were confused, this was just to avoid confusion.)

Torch: weaklings

Dutch: yeah, we still have to revive them though.

Torch: lets revive them all at once, its easier. *the hostesses revive the cast*

Chara-Chan: ok! So Ichigo, here's a pen and paper, you have to write a love letter to Kish!

Ichigo: *blushes* uh…sure. *sits down and starts writing* *gets up and hands the letter to Kish*

Kish: *speed reads* aw! I love you too koneko-chan!

Ichigo: *blushes*

Torch: maybe all of the girls should write love letters, well not including the hostesses.

Dutch: yeah. Maybe, next thing on our list lets see…oh! Masabaka, you have to eat someone who isn't a friend or in the room.

Masaya: then I'll kill… Moe. *leaves to kill moe*

Ichigo: not on my watch!

Kish: here take these *hands dragon swords*

Ichigo: thanks, be right back, I have to go kill a gay tree hugger. *leaves*

Torch: I love this show.

Chara-Chan: now its time for pudding and tart to eat a pudding tart! (A/n; it exists now! Oh, and I figured out what fruits, and I do mean **fruits**, as in, if they all were fruit, what they would be. Lettuce- lime, mint- blue raspberry, pudding- banana, deep blue- blueberry, Pai- grape, Tart- coconut, kish- watermelon, Masaya- durian {cause no one eats that crap!} Blue knight- grapefruit. Don't ask me why. Ryou- lemon, keiichiro- tutti frutti, moe & miwa- cherries, I may figure out the hostesses later)

Tart: that sounds strangely delicious,

Pudding: yeah Na no Da! *they sit down and eat*

Torch: they are so perfect for each other.

Chara-Chan: yeah. Pai and Zakuro! Watch my little pony! *they disappear*

Zakuro: NOOOOOOOO! It BUUUUURRRNNNNNNNSSSSSSSS!  
>Pai: KILL ME NOOOOWW!<p>

Torch: funny. Mint and deep- crap they're still at the house. One sec. *starts typing on her magical keyboard* ok, they're here in three, two, one *they appear*

Deep blue: never again.

Torch: wow. Anyways, here's something calmer, you guys get to go swimming!

Mint: that sounds like fun!

Deep blue: I will never get to stop being forced into stuff like this… *gets dragged away by mint, who was grabbing his hand*

Torch: authoresses, come with me. Everyone else, stay here and eat lunch. *the authoresses leave and the cast starts eating lunch*

Ichigo: *walks in covered in blood* oh hey, here's your swords Kish, what's for lunch?

**With the authoresses**

Dutch: why-

Torch: magic keyboard time! *types and they go into the empty void, then the screen shows mint and deep blue at the beach* now, I hate to mess their lives up, but this is mandatory for a good story. *types*

_On the screen_

Mint: hey, aren't you going to swim?

Deep blue: they forced me to come, no way.

Mint: fine, but I'm going to try surfing. *starts surfing but falls of her board*

Deep blue: mint? Mint! *runs to the shore and dives in* *a few minutes later emerges carrying mint bridal style* mint? Are you okay? * sets her down and starts shaking her to try to wake her up* mint? Mint! Are you okay?

Mint: *starts coughing and sits up*

Deep blue: oh thank goodness, *hugs her* I thought you were dead!

Mint: I'm fine, I really am. *hugs him back* I'm fine.

**Back in the void **

Torch: they are such an awesome couple.

Dutch: yeah! Ok, let's go. *they go back to the room* ok, so what's next?

Chara-Chan: look up the theme song!

Torch: *looks it up* I've heard this song before. Wow…. The lyrics and the show looks like, its just. Wow. It sounds scary and cool. She's a killer, yet all innocent. I love it!

Chara-Chan: *giggles* I know.

Torch: and I accept! Ok, truths time.

Chara-Chan: nick how long have u been a kh fan my bro is one (not OBSSESSIVE though no he is obsessed with Pokémon) ehehehe i only know sora's name and that is it

Nick: a long time.

Torch: yeah, *keeps watching Smosh* ok, next review is new; it's from a new person! It's *keeps watching smosh* oh my gosh! Food battle 2011 is tomorrow! Anyways, its from a new person, Nilla Mew Mew!

**OMG YOU GUYS ARE SO FRIGGIN AWESOME! I want to be a part of it pwetty pwease! *puppy dog eyes* I skipped from chapter 17 to 24 because I was impatient, but I will read what I missed later.**

**OK, here is a bit about me:**

**I have chin length wavy brown hair, dark (almost black) brown eyes, I am 5'4'' and a half or something, I weigh around 130lbs, and my favorite color is blue, purple, and pink. Yes that is three colors. I'm am totally crazy, insane crazy, mad hatter crazy. And I never get bored, that's the whole point of this TOD is to prevent the world from crumbling into non-existence from my boredom. I am a Kishigo fan, and Taruto/Pudding fan, Pai/Zakuro fan, and occasionally I'm a Aoyama/Ichigo fan (stupid tree-hugging freak has to be so romantic and sweet, that probably comes from being gay), and a Shirogane/Lettuce fan. I'm also a Dramione fan! I love Twilight but I like to make fun of it as well. I'm part of the "Die Justin Bieber Die" club. Oh yeah, and I'm wearing black jeans, white flip-flops, and a blue shirt that says "Ninja Saurus" and has a cute t-rex with a karate belt on it. Oh, and that brings me to my next thingy, I'm a trained ninja, and a werewolf, and my werewolf name is midnight. I am hopelessly in love with my best friend's brother Brandon, even though I just know he doesn't love me back *sigh*.**

**DARES! YAY!**

**Ichigo: I think it's waited long enough, announce you are pregnant with Kisshu's kid.**

**Kisshu: I love you, but you must die from the shock of coming father-hood.**

**Nick: Make out with Amy.**

**Amy: You will like it when Nick makes out with you.**

**Zing: Battle between you and me, to see who's the better ninja.**

**TRUTHS! OMG!**

**Pai and Zakuro: OK, so Ichigo and Kisshu are having a kid, how long 'til you decide to have one?**

**This was a long review!**

**I love you, kittens!**

Torch: I know how you feel, when the show first starts, you can't help it, but afterwards you see the light. And HECK YEAH! *teleports Nilla in*

Nilla: where the heck tutu pizza piano ice cream soda shop?

Torch: welcome to my show! And you deserve ice cream for saying every pairing I love. *hands ice cream* and I'm going to call you Nilla!

Nilla: sure. And yum! *starts eating* ok, so the first dare goes to Ichigo, I think we've waited long enough, announce that you are pregnant with Kish's kid!

Ichigo: wait a sec, what makes you think that? *blushes*

Nilla: she *points to torch* didn't update for a month, what happened in that time I wonder…

Ichigo: wait a sec!

Torch: everyone else agrees.

Ichigo: no they-

Zakuro: we all do.

Pudding: is Ichigo going to be a mom?  
>Lettuce: just tell us Ichigo<p>

Mint: yeah!

Ichigo: you guys too?

Dutch: just tell everyone and get it over with

Livvykitty: it's not a shame!

Ichigo: eh… *looks shocked*

*door bursts open*

Torch: ah, it looks like things are about to get fun!

*ichigo's dad walks in carrying a baseball bat*

Ichigo's dad: ok! Who's the *insert curse word here* that got my little girl pregnant?  
>Ichigo: DAD! *blushes*<p>

Nilla: so it's true!

Zakuro: *singsong voice* naughty naughty!

Ichigo: alright it's true!

Kish: I'm going to be a daddy? Yay! *hugs Ichigo while smiling*

Tart: I thought that would be his reaction

Ichigo: put me down Kish!

Kish: AW! *puts Ichigo back on the floor* (yes, he's taller than her) *pouts*

Torch: you thinking what I'm thinking?

All the girls: BABY SHOWER!

Torch: yeah!

Kish: *talking to Ichigo* we should get married, so you can have a bridal shower and baby shower on the same day!

Ichigo: s-sure.

Kish: yay!

Dutch: torch! Did you hear that?  
>Torch: no one else was talking, we all heard them.<p>

Ichigo: *blushes* I-I…

Torch: and who remembers the conversation from a few chapters ago?  
>Ichigo: what are you talking about?<p>

Torch: I was hoping you would say that! *keyboard appears* *types* here we go! *they go into the void (which now will be known as the viewing room)* here's the excerpt

_[Chapter 6(7), right before the end.]_

_Ichigo: if you marry Tart, I marry Kish, and Zakuro marries Pai, we would be like sisters-in-law!_

_Pai, Kish, and Tart: WHAT?_

_Torch: this is hilarious! I can't wait till the weddings! Oh! Maybe mint and lettuce should find their true loves so we can have the very first ten people wedding!_

_Zakuro: I don't think that's a good idea,_

_Torch: well then maybe we can do them all on the same week! With a split in the middle!_

_Ichigo: that's not a good idea either!_

_The three aliens: Do we get a say in this?_

_The girls: NO!_

_Dutch: well maybe they should all be in the same year?_

_Torch: do you think they'd let us be their wedding planners?_

_Livvykitty: I don't know, but eight wedding planners?_

_Torch: why not?_

_Kokoro ikatashi: that sounds fun!_

_MoonlightMew513: I hope they let us!_

_Chara-Chan: who else would be the wedding planner?_

_MewmewBanira: most people only have one or two wedding planners, but eight sounds like it would be interesting!_

_Tsuki: but if we didn't work together, it could end in disaster._

_Torch: good points all around, I guess that we would have to have daily meetings, have things assigned to us each day, and work as a team!_

_The other authoresses: YEAH!_

Ichigo: curses.

Torch: and everyone read it.

Zakuro; I'm fine with that.

Torch: HOSTESSES ASSEMBLE! *The hostesses all go to the same general area and strike a pose with torch in the center*

Hostesses: we're planning your weddings whether you like it or not!

Pai: and we have no choice.

Torch: yep! Ok, uh… the next one may get you killed nilla.

Nilla: nick ain't got nothing on me!

Torch; I was talking about Amy

Nilla: whatever. Nick, make out with Amy!

Nick: NO WAY!

Torch: *snaps, and a cloud of smoke surrounds them then goes away and their tied together and kissing*

Nilla: Amy, you will like it.

Torch: *snaps again and the ropes disappear and they fall on their butts* Amy has a new BF, so she can't make out with nick.

Nick: I WILL FREKIN *dies from poison*

Torch: ok, this is getting too long (sixteen pages. Don't complain about the lateness of this chapter please, **I'M TALKING TO YOU NICK!) **Zing, fight nilla, preferably not in my living room, how about the flooded basement?

Zing: *nods*

Tsuki: That thing is still flooded?

Torch: yeah, I know right? I'll unflood it soon. To the basement! *they walk down, the living room furniture is floating in the water*

Zing: *they fight for three hours*

Torch: *wakes up* how long does this take?

Zing: about five hours?

Torch: it's a draw for now! I need to stop this before it reaches seventeen pages!

Zing: you just broke the fourth wall. And fine

Nilla: ok! The truths! Pai and Zakuro: OK, so Ichigo and Kisshu are having a kid, how long 'til you decide to have one?

both: *both are blushing like crazy* what?

Torch: unfortunately, I don't have time to learn what they were going to say. Too bad, anyways, see you later!

**Me: ok, so remember to vote on which pairing gets the one-shot, and also, I have a challenge, just for fun, if any of you are good at drawing, draw either the closet scenes and what was in each one, what you think the hostesses poses looked like, or what the ninja fight was like, any one! I'm curious as to what you guys will come up with**

**Nick: no one will do that. **

**Me: AND WE WILL PROVE YOU WRONG AGAIN! Also, I wrote the last bit of this while I was sick. Enjoy your update people! Bye bye!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Me: wazzup peoples? **

**Nick: Nothing and I thought you were sick**

**Me: I am, but my body doesn't need to be healthy for me to write! So, to do the disclaimers, nilla! Who wrote her own truth or dare! It's pretty epic. **

**Nilla: fangirlgonesupernova owns nothing. **

**Me: *starts eating queso chips* roll film! **

_**Chapter twenty-six **_

**Give me candy?  
><strong>

Torch: HEY PEOPLE WAZZUP? *sneezes five times*

Nick: if you're sick you shouldn't be here

Torch: SHUT THE HECK UP NICK! Anyways, so we have several reviews, the first review is from tsuki!

**That was hilarious, kolkolkol, and now for dares**

**Masabaka: Drop a cinderblock on Russia's foot, see what happens**

**Truths**

**Russia: Did you know that we are pretty alike? I also have a stalker who wants to marry me, only for power ^^**

**All I gots for now this is a pretty good story so far please continue**

Torch: one second tsuki! *poofs in Russia*

Russia: *his clothes are torn*  
>tsuki: what happened?<p>

Russia: Belarus.

Torch: why did she attack you?

Russia: typical stuff. Can anyone tell me why china turned into a girl? *torch stands in front of her computer* you know Da?

Torch: want to read it?  
>Russia: sure! *reads the fan fiction on her screen* so this will happen Da?<p>

Torch: yeah, if it works like planned.

Russia: I like it!

Torch: Yay! Ok, so the first dare is in place, sorry Russia!

Masaya: *drops block onto Russia's foot*

Russia: *swings around and takes Masabaka's head off with his pipe*

Torch: are you ok?

Russia: I'm fine! I moved my foot!

Tsuki: smart. Russia: Did you know that we are pretty alike? I also have a stalker who wants to marry me, only for power ^^  
>Russia: interesting, you will become one with Russia Da?<p>

Tsuki: yay!

Torch: next review is from moon!

**Dominic: Uh where is Moon?**

**Misty: She was up all night watching Hetalia videos and Smosh. I lost track of her once I fell asleep.**

**Dminic: Good move Misty.**

**Misty: -shrugs-**

**Moon: HELLO PEOPLE OF HETALIA!**

**Misty: Oh there you are. Dont you mean earth?**

**Moon: Nope! -hums hetalia ending song-**

**Dominic: -smirks-**

**Moon: Now for the truths and Dares.**

**Truths-**

**Tart: Do enjoy fluff now?**

**Deep Blue: Why so serious?**

**Kish: Pervert much?**

**Dares-**

**Nick: Misty is P***ing me off. You take care of her.**

**Zakuro: Tell Nick he is emo!**

**Torch: Ok so if I -whispers secret to torch-. Will it work?**

**Masaya: SHUT UP! (smosh rocks!)**

**Hostesses that like Smosh: Watch Smosh videos with me?**

**Moon: Ok all done!**

**Dominic: It's long your gonna annoy them.**

**Moon: ... You are the nice one Dominic.**

**Dominic: Ya I know. I like you an all but that's over the limit.**

**Moon: Uh no not really. Bye bye everyone. I am off to watch more Smosh and Hetalia!**

Torch; lets start with the truths!

Moon: ok! Tart: Do enjoy fluff now? Deep Blue: Why so serious? Kish: Pervert much?

Tart: I still don't know what it is.

Torch: sshh! Don't tell!

Deep blue: didn't you hear my previous back story?

Kish: I AM NOT A PERVERT!

Torch: I'd like to present evidence he is, but he hasn't been designated.

Banira: HE IS!

Torch: agreed. Let's do the dares now. He'll never admit it.

Moon: ok! Nick, misty is bothering me, take care of her!

Nick: I don't know what to do but ok. *leaves*

Torch: he's going to die. I'll revive him later. Now, Zakuro, tell nick he's emo.

Nick: *staggers back into the house covered in blood* she stabbed me.

Zakuro: your emo.

Nick: HEY! I AM NOT!

Moon: ok so if I *whispers to torch* it will work?

Torch: yeah, but don't confuse that with that.

Moon: ah! I understand.

Torch: Masaya, SHUT UP!

Moon: who wants to watch smosh videos?

Hostesses: ME! *they leave*

Torch: wait! We have to finish first!

Others: aw!

Torch: then we watch smosh!

Others: YEAH!

Torch: the next review is from kitsuneroyale,

**This is indeed a disturbing chapter.**

**Dares**

**Torch - Go ahead, throw bacon at me, if you're still angry about that.**

**Nilla - Talk to Zing. See if you can be friends with her.**

**Pudding and Tart - *a giant crate of candy drops to the ground* See that crate? It has candy inside. I want you two to share it. Evenly.**

**Mint - (To quote a song) Fly like a bird!**

**Deep Blue - Jump for Mint's love! You can't avoid this dare!**

**Nick - Apologise about everything you said to Amy.**

**Truths**

**Nilla - How did you become a ninja and what happens when you get bored?**

**All Mews - Why were you named after fruits?**

**That's all for now. Sayounara, Minna (Goodbye, everyone)!**

Torch: nah, I never was angry. Nilla, talk to zing, see if you can be friends with her.

Nilla: ok. Where, *zing drops down from the rafter* hey! What's up?

Zing: not much…

Kitsune: pudding and tart! *a giant crate of candy drops down* see that crate? Share it evenly!

Tart: huh? *opens the crate*

**Five hours later **

Nick: I will never go outside again.

Torch: *laughs* I love this!

Zing: I think we have to move again… the house is in ruins.

Torch: I blame Kitsune, she gave them candy. CURSE YOU KITSUNE!

Kitsune: really?

Torch: no not really. PAI! ZAKURO! ARE THEY TIED TO THE POLE YET?

Pai: yes! It took an hour but yes!

Zakuro: I think I have a black eye. Who knew pudding kicks people?

Pai; apparently torch, that's why she sent us in.

Torch: *pokes her head over the couch barrier* you guys ok?

Pai: yeah. Where did you get the pole?

Torch: it was in my closet. And my poor house! *starts pouting, but looks relieved to see that pudding and Taruto are unconscious and tied to the pole* good. When they wake up, assuming they aren't in a sugar induced coma, they'll still be tied to the pole. So where should we go?

Dutch: we could go to my house.

Torch: do you want it to be destroyed?

Dutch: oh yeah.

Torch: while my house is being fixed, by the way, Kitsune, you and Blue knight are carrying the pole.

Kitsune and blue knight; Aw…

Torch: oh! How about the dimension that Pai Kish and Taruto lived in when they were invading?

Pai: we haven't been there in a while, should be clean still…

Kish: I had a party there last week.

Pai; *sighs* go back and clean.

Kish: but torch used her keyboard to fix it.

Pai: you were there?

Torch; duh! Now let's go! *they disappear and reappear in the room where Masha was nearly thrown into a fireplace* yay! Someone else's house will be destroyed!

Pai: wait what?

Torch: put the pole here. *points* ok, mint fly like a bird

Mint: *flies*

Kitsune: you're no fun. Deep blue, jump for mint's love!

Deep blue: I do not understand this dare…

Mint: neither do I

Torch: man. Too bad, nick, apologize for everything you said to Amy.

Nick: sorry.

Amy: k

Kitsune: Nilla - How did you become a ninja and what happens when you get bored? All Mews - Why were you named after fruits?

Nilla; (A/n; took this from her story) well my heart was broken then I tried to get my mind off of the guy who broke my heart so I decided to start training to be a ninja, then when my master died I continued on my own. And bad things happen when I'm bored.

Ichigo: I don't know.

Zakuro: my mom liked pomegranates

Pudding: pudding's hair is pudding colored Na no Da!

Mint: my mom was biting on mints to help with the pain while in labor. She ate thirty two mints that day, or so I'm told.

Lettuce: my mom's vegetarian, or at least, she was until she ate meat after three years of no meat.

Torch: wow. Mint, just wow, next review is from nilla!

**OMG THAT WAS SO AWESOME! Hehehe I'm so evil I scare myself.**

**DARE TIME!**

**ENTIRE CAST (hostesses too!): (this song is epic, it always makes everyone who sings it crazy. Me and my friends sing it all the time) OK, you must sing the Reese's Peanut Butter Cup song. It goes like this!**

**One person: REESE'S PEANUT BUTTER CUP!**

**Everyone: *repeats***

**One person: WE SONG THIS SONG TO PUMP US UP!**

**Everyone: *repeats***

**One person: BAM BAM CHOO CHOO TRAIN!**

**Everyone: COME ON (insert name) DO YOUR THING!**

**That person: But I can't!**

**Everyone: WHY NOT!**

**that person: I just can't!**

**Everyone: WHY NOT!**

**That person: Cause my back's too sore and the suns to bright and my bootie only shakes from the left to the right!**

**Everyone: From the left to the right! LEFT! RIGHT! LEFT! RIGHT!**

**And then you repeat until everyone has done it. IT'S SO FRIGGIN FUN!**

**Aoyama: I have no prejudice against gays, I have family who is gay, but you are a tree-hugging freak! DIE!**

**I'M BLANK ON DARES BUT I GOT PLENTY OF TRUTHS! PLEEEENTYYYY!**

**Zakuro: I'm curious. How exactly did you become a model?**

**Kisshu and Ichigo: *elbows* Well, thought of any names yet?**

**Kisshu: When Deep Blue killed you, what the heck was running through your head?**

**Pudding: If you and Taruto were stranded on an island for all eternity, what would you do?**

**Taruto: See above.**

**Shirogane: What is your favorite song?**

**Deep Blue: If you could do one thing for the rest of your life, other than control the Earth, what would it be?**

**Pai: So, you are the oldest, any clue why your mom named you and your brothers after dessert?**

**Mew Mew girls: Has it ever been awkward that you are named after food? Other than when you are eating that food.**

**Keiichiro: Quaters. RANDOMNESS FTW!**

**NOW EVERYONE GETS CANDY! Unless you didn't do your dare or answer your truth, then you get coal, and coal isn't yummy. Oh did I mention I play guitar? *strums and strings break* OK, learning to play guitar.**

Torch: okay, who wants to be the first person? *cricket noises*

Dutch: aw heck, I'll do it!

Torch: then let's begin!

_Dutch: REESE'S PEANUT BUTTER CUP!_

_Everyone: *repeats*_

_Dutch: WE SONG THIS SONG TO PUMP US UP!_

_Everyone: *repeats*_

_Dutch: BAM BAM CHOO CHOO TRAIN!_

_Everyone: COME ON (insert name) DO YOUR THING!_

_Dutch: But I can't!_

_Everyone: WHY NOT!_

_Dutch: I just can't!_

_Everyone: WHY NOT!_

_Dutch: Cause my back's too sore and the suns to bright and my bootie only shakes from the left to the right!_

_Everyone: From the left to the right! LEFT! RIGHT! LEFT! RIGHT!_

**Half an hour later**

Torch: ok! Were done!

Nilla: ok, Aoyama, I have no prejudice against gays, just against tree hugging freaks. DIE! *kills*

Torch: nice.

Nilla; truth time! Zakuro: I'm curious. How exactly did you become a model? Kisshu and Ichigo: *elbows* Well, thought of any names yet? Kisshu: When Deep Blue killed you, what the heck was running through your head? Pudding: If you and Taruto were stranded on an island for all eternity, what would you do? Taruto: See above. Shirogane: What is your favorite song? Deep Blue: If you could do one thing for the rest of your life, other than control the Earth, what would it be? Pai: So, you are the oldest, any clue why your mom named you and your brothers after dessert? Mew Mew girls: Has it ever been awkward that you are named after food? Other than when you are eating that food. Keiichiro: Quaters. RANDOMNESS FTW

Zakuro: my mom was a model, my sisters were singers and one of them was a genius. Me being a model was natural

Ichigo: Tanya.

Kish: or joel! And I was thinking this; at least I stopped him from killing Ichigo, that's all that matters.

Ichigo: aw! *huggles*

Pudding: *thinks* me and Taru-taru would build a shelter, and then get food.

Torch: but what else?

Pudding: uh…

Torch: we all know what would happen!

Pudding: *blushes*

Taruto: get food, build shelter, and find a way to contact the others.

Shirogane: you'll be in my heart.

Deep blue: be a pirate.

Torch: sweet dream. I want to be a pirate too.

Pai; she named us after fruit because she thought that it would be cute… and kish's mom was mine and taruto's mom's best friend.

Kish; yup! *throws his arms around his step brothers* we were like, destined to be best friends!

Zakuro: nope.

Pudding: someone yelled out; I have pudding! At school and I turned around and asked "what?"

Ichigo: Nah.

Mint: whenever someone offers mints, I'm like; what?

Lettuce: no, although once ryou said he-

Ryou: DON'T YOU DARE!

Lettuce: he went vegetarian and bit my braid. I taste like salad apparently.

Ryou: *bites braid*

Torch: *laughs*

Kitsune: yay! The next review is from Dutch!

**YAY, A FELLOW NINJA! :3**

**Dares:**

**Deep Blue: drink this *gives a truth serum that lasts all chapter***

**Nilla: what kind of Ninja are you? I'm like those awesome Naruto ninjas...I'm a kunoichi missing nin from the leaf, ANBU level skills! (Yup, pretty damn awesome :3)**

**Truths:**

**Deep blue: are you in love with mint? (Gotta love truth serums XD)**

**Sorry for the boringness, but I'm sick and tired, and my head hurts so I can't think of anything funny that isn't Naruto related...my next review will be better, BELEVE IT! *evades rotten tomatoes* AAH, I MEAN DATTEBAYO! *hides* bye...**

Deep blue: sure. *drinks* so what's this for?

Dutch: you'll figure it out eventually *evil smile* what kind of ninja are you nilla?

Nilla: the awesome kind

Dutch: Deep blue: are you in love with mint? (Gotta love truth serums XD)

Deep blue: *passed out on the couch*

Torch: you gave him beer…

Dutch: aw man!

Torch: next review is from layleanchantix

**im sorry for throwing bacon at you torch! please forgive me! T^T.**

**i vote for ichigoxkish, i guess.**

**anyhoo, i'm gonna start a new segment i like to call...PRANK TIME! in my reveiws. who's in? XD**

**PRANK:**

**Ichigo: did you know that the aliens show their love by stabbing their girlfriends with swords? if they die, they weren't worthy to belong to them. if they break up with them before they get stabbed, than they may or may not be safe o.O**

**(to hostesses: please note that i won't allow ichigo to break up with kish. i just want a video to record and laugh at XD)**

**Dares:**

**Ichigo: YOU CANT BREAK UP WITH KISH!**

**Kish: did you notice that ichigo is acting weird? o.O**

**Deep Blue: Yay! I annoyed you! i like annoying people!**

**Masaya:...wow...i would feel sorry for you if i didnt hate you so much.**

**Torch: lock kish and ichigo up in a room thats big enough to run in.**

**Truths:**

**Everyone: did you know im actually half fairy half human? o_O if you would like proof i can transform.**

**PRANK:**

**Guess what Ichigo? YOU'VE BEEN PRANKED! so you dont have to worry about kish killing you o_O**

**PEACE OUT!**

Torch: ooh! I like it!

Layla: hey Ichigo! *whispers in her ear;* did you know that the aliens show their love by stabbing their girlfriends with swords? if they die, they weren't worthy to belong to them. if they break up with them before they get stabbed, than they may or may not be safe o.O

Ichigo: *looks scared*

Torch: *smiles* Ichigo, you cannot break up with Kish.

Kish: why would she?

Torch: *awesome face*

Layla: Kish did you notice Ichigo is acting weird?

Kish: yeah, did something happen honey?

Ichigo: n-no…

Torch: deep blue, layla is happy that you were annoyed.

Layla: I am. I really am. *smiling* Masaya, I would feel sorry for you if I didn't hate you so much.

Masaya: thank you, I think…

Torch; wait a sec… how would you know? You were adopted, and only created by deep blue so he could use you as a pawn.

Masaya: deep blue told me.

Torch: well I guess that works, and I accept my dare! *snaps and kish and Ichigo are trapped in a circular room which is impossible to escape from* *the others appear in the void*

Ichigo: I was wondering when we'd come back here.

Pudding: this place is strange Na no Da!

Torch: oh yeah you haven't have you? *she still is a booming voice* *the room appears on-screen* they should have known I was going to show it, here it comes!

_On-screen_

Kish: that was weird, so watcha wanna do? *walks towards Ichigo*

Ichigo: STAY AWAY FROM ME! *starts running*

Kish: huh? Why are you running? *walks toward Ichigo*

Ichigo: *runs*

Kish: *teleports in front of Ichigo, grabs her hands, and pulls them above her head* now what is going on koneko?

Ichigo: layla said that cyniclons (I like this name, I don't care if it's the dub.) show their love by stabbing their girlfriends with swords!

Kish: *starts laughing* *sits down* w-what? That's stupid! I wouldn't do that!

Ichigo: it's not like I knew that!

Kish: *laughs again* your so silly koneko-Chan! *grabs her hand, pulls her down and kisses her on the lips*

Ichigo; *blushes then kisses back*

_Back in the void:_

Torch: aw! *nice aw* so cute! I love the fluff!

Zakuro: I can't believe she believed that!

Torch: *still a disembodied voice mind you* so if she said that to you, you wouldn't believe it?

Zakuro: of course not!

Torch: then lets watch alternate version .

_Alternate version ._

_Pai: why did she trap us in an inescapable room? Oh well, what do want to do until she lets us out? *takes step towards Zakuro*_

_Zakuro: *looks freaked out*_

_Pai: why are you so freaked out? _

_Zakuro: because layla said that cyniclons express their love by stabbing their girlfriends. _

_Pai: *starts chuckling* that's a lie. _

_Zakuro: well I didn't know that! _

_Pai: no, *kisses* we express love like that. _

_End version ._

Zakuro: so what if I would *mumbles something inaudible*

Pai: *snickers*

Zakuro: SHUT UP! *punches arm*

Torch: I think it's time to continue with the plot of this episode. *they all reappear in the living room* *kish and Ichigo plop down on the couch a minute later, holding hands*

Layla: you were pranked Ichigo, and now for the truths! Everyone: did you know im actually half fairy half human? o_O if you would like proof i can transform.

Torch: cool! Using phoenix and authoress powers I can transform into just about anything. You know what that means?

Layla: double transformation?

Torch: yep! * They trans form into fairies wearing the same dress, layla's is white and torch's is ice blue. They have on slippers and have wings*

Nick: *facepalm* ok, the next review is from me.

***sigh* why does it seem like every truth or dare that envolves me is one that tries to injure me physically or mentally. well nilla, i hate you and i will never do the reese peanut butter cup song or so help me, EVERYONE WILL F****** DIE except for a certain handful of people: moon, torch(cuz i cant) every mew and people that dont hate me**

**oh yeah, i forgot the dare**

**Pudding: go to the godsmack concert at the fresno fair but what ever you do, dont go to the very front, we dont want you killed**

**moon:here is the "by the way" album and giant headphones connected to an ipod on full blast. listen to this while locked in a closet with drumsticks and masaya tied to a chair(hehehe. they're covered in metal so they wont break easily. have fun and dont come out unless there is blood on those sticks)**

**Truths**

**nilla mew mew: do i have 2 lock you in the closet with masaya and moon? dont try and annoy me or you will share masaya's fate**

Nick: now, *reaches into the weapon closet of doom*

Layla: nice closet.

Torch: thank you

Nick: *Starts shooting everyone, in the end only torch, moon, and nick are alive)

Torch: ok, now I have to kill you as to avenge their deaths. *slices him in half with the dimension sword* you are now being sent to Melanie's dimension.

Nick; AW S- *disappears*

Torch: he better have been saying skyscraper. Now, *revives the cast* pudding has to go to a godsmack concert. Sorry! *snaps* *curls into a ball on the floor and starts rocking back and forth* I am a terrible person.

Dutch: no, nick is.

Torch: oh yeah, now, moon, here's metal coated drumsticks, here's a closet, and here's a Masaya. * they disappear, a minute later blood starts trickling into the carpet* nilla… oh wow. *laughs* nilla! You have to come see this!

Nilla: what is it? *reads dare* *starts laughing* as if! He couldn't kill me if he had a machine gun!

Moon: but-

Nilla: I was acting. Now, NICK! I KNOW YOUR LISTENING! BRING IT ON! 

Torch: there's a battle coming up, I can sense it. Lets continue on, shall we? *pudding reappears*

Pudding: why can't I just be left alone?

Torch: don't worry; nick is being tortured right now. i sent him to a place where no one can return from. Now, the next review is from zingfox.

**Your a but**

**Dares**

**Nick and maseya: reenact FOOD BATLE 2011**

**Everyone(choose actors): reenact adsf movie 4**

**Truths**

**Nilla: a ninja wizard what deminsion did you come from**

Torch: I am afraid you have made a grammatical error, you used but, the appropriate word there would be butt.

Zing: shut up.

Torch: ok *nick and Masaya reenact food battle 2011, nick is Ian, and Masaya is Anthony* now, *they reenact asdf movie 4* (A/n; I am too lazy to look this up, search it up if you want to) Nilla: the kind that's dimensiony.

Torch: next review, the final one by the way, is from characard.

**sadly im not good at drawing T.T but if i was i would do it**

**dares**

**lettuce no sayig sorry for a month k**

**kish scare the crap out of ichigos dad by teleporting randomly 5 times**

**deep blue dip and kiss mint infront of her house**

**kish and icigo try to skate board**

**pai ad zakuro when was the last time we hav seen a good mqke out session from u 2 aka MAKE OUT**

**truths**

**heeeeeeey can i touch the demon cat without dying**

**that is all but could u rite a puddingXtart one i would like to see ur riting of thoose 2**

**bai bai minna**

Torch: finally! Someone who acknowledged my challenge! Lettuce, no saying sorry for a month

Lettuce: but-

Torch: *glares*

Lettuce: ok.

Torch: good girl.

Chara-Chan: Kish, scare the crap out of ichigo's dad by teleporting in front of him five times.

Kish: got it! *teleports*

Torch; nilla, can you video tape it?

Nilla: sure! *leaves* ok, so next thing, deep blue, dip kiss mint in front of her house!

Mint: *blushes*

Deep blue: fine. *they leave*

Torch: *the tv split screens and two things show up, mint and deep blue (still humanized) walking to mint's house, and kish and Ichigo at her house*

_Ichigo's house_

Ichigo: mom, dad, you know that I'm a mew mew, this is my boyfriend, kish. Who I love.

Kish: hey! *teleports right in front of her dad* so I'm going to marry your daughter okay?

Ichigo's dad: WHAT? NO! *goes to punch Kish*

Kish: *teleports back to Ichigo* *frowns* but I really love her!

Ichigo's dad: (we'll just call him ID) NO! YOU'RE THE PUNK WHO GOT HER PREGNANT! *grabs kitchen knife and goes to kill Kish*

Ichigo: no!

Kish: *teleports next to ichigo's mom* I just love her and want to marry her, you'll let me marry her right?

Ichigo's mom; of course! You seem very nice!

Kish: yay!

Ichigo's mom: looks like I'll have a son-in-law and grandkids after all!

Ichigo's dad: not grandkids! *grabs ichigo's arm* we are going to get an abortion right now!

Ichigo: NO! *tries to pull away*

Kish: *teleports next to ichigo's dad and punches him* *grabs Ichigo and pulls her away from him* I WONT LET YOU!

Ichigo's dad: *goes to kill Kish*

Kish: *teleports with Ichigo behind Ichigo's mom* * teleports in front of ichigo's dad and knee's him in the gut* I will never, ever, let you hurt Ichigo. *turns to Ichigo* let's leave Ichigo.

Ichigo: okay. *they leave and that screen turns black*

_Back in the living room_

Torch: wow.

Dutch: he's a d-

Torch: you cant finish that word! As much as I agree with you!

Dutch: fine, let's watch mint's screen.

_At mint's house_

Mint: hey everyone!

The maids: hello mistress mint-sama

Mint; this is deep blue.

Old maid lady: who is this young man?

Mint: this is deep blue!

Deep blue: hey, I'm here because I have to do something. *grabs mints hands and dip-kisses her*

Mint: !

Everyone: *gasps*

Mint: *kisses back after a second*

_Back in the living room_

Torch: ok, that's done. *snaps and kish and Ichigo, who were being chased by ichigo's dad, and mint and deep blue, who were still kissing*

Ichigo: *breaks down and cries*

Kish: ah! S-stop crying please!

Ichigo: *keeps crying*

Torch: take her into another room and try to calm her down please.

Kish: *nods* c'mon Ichigo, *grabs her hand and teleports to another room*

Torch: you gonna finish that kiss soon deep blue?

Deep blue: *pulls away*

Mint: *blushing*

Torch: ok, lets see… ah! Oh, it's for kish and Ichigo… lets save that for now, when she gets back. *they teleport back, Ichigo is still sniffling* oh, you're back! The next dare is for you! Try to skateboard.

Ichigo: are you sure that's a good idea?

Torch: YEP!

Kish: c'mon, it'll be fun!

Ichigo: okay… *they try to skateboard and Ichigo falls onto her butt*

Kish: are you okay?

Ichigo; yeah

Torch: okay.

Chara-Chan: Pai and Zakuro, fan service time!

Pai: what?

Zakuro; let me guess, fluff is fan service?

Torch: yes.

Zakuro: fine. *grabs Pai's shirt and kisses him*

Torch: okay, while that goes on, let's do the truths!

Chara-Chan: heeeeeeey can i touch the demon cat without dying that is all but could u rite a puddingXtart one i would like to see Ur riting of those 2

Dutch: sure, try it.

Chara-Chan: yay! *pets the cat and gets her hand bitten* AAHHH!

Torch: Dutch!

Dutch: down kitty!

Kitty: *backs off*

Torch; and I'll get to work on that right as soon as I update! Well that's all for now, see you later!

**Me: bye! See you later! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Me; when I get bored I work on this, I have two stories to update and I write one-shots. And somehow I find myself with nothing to do. **

**Nick: maybe write chapter 2 and chapter 5?**

**Me: I thought it was six. Italy is here to do the disclaimer**

**Italy: ve~ this pretty girl doesn't anything mentioned in this story. **

**Me: Aw! Thank you, roll film! **

_**Chapter twenty-seven**_

**why does boredom plague me? **

Torch: before we start, Ichigo, you said you have an announcement

Ichigo: oh yeah! I went to the doctor, its twins!

Zakuro: fraternal or identical?

Ichigo: fraternal, a boy and a girl!

Kish: *smiling like an idiot*

Torch: Congrats you two. The first review is from MoonlightMew513

**Moon: MISTY! You weren't suppose to stab Nick! Say sorry.**

**Misty: *mutters* Sorry Nick. *goes back to watching hetalia***

**Dominic: Did you seriously get her into Hetalia, Moon?**

**Moon: Yep! Btw Misty you can't have Romano! He belongs to Spain!**

**Misty: Fine, we shall battle for America then!**

**Moon: OH it's on! *pulls out swords***

**Dominic: Am I suppose to do these for her? Uh ok then?**

**Truths-**

**Nick: Please forgive Misty? I'm sorry she stabbed you.**

**Deep Blue: How many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop?**

**Dares-**

**Zakuro and Pai: Watch Smosh and i dare you not to laugh!**

**Nick: You and dominic would get along well I think. (Not a dare just a statement.)**

**Ichigo: Come to a haunted house with me. You cant bring Kisshu.**

**Dominic: Ok well I dont really know what else to do and I can still hear them are you seriously fighting over America?**

**Misty and Moon: YES.**

**Dominic: *sigh* Bye**

Torch: okay, the truths come first!

Moon: Nick: Please forgive Misty? I'm sorry she stabbed you. Deep Blue: How many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop?

Nick: if I don't people will hate me so fine.

Deep blue: I have no idea.

Moon: YOU'RE NO FUN! Ok, Zakuro and Pai, you have to watch Smosh and try not to laugh!

Zakuro: sure *purple and black laptop appears and they sit cross legged in front of it*

Torch: while they watch all the food battles Ichigo, go to a haunted house with moon, no bringing Kish, no matter what.

Ichigo: b-but,

Moon: come on. *drags out of dimension*

Ichigo: KISH! HELP ME!

Kish: *tries to follow but gets tied up by the hostesses* ICHIGO!

*moon and Ichigo leave*

Torch: Pai, Zakuro, how's the dare going?

Pai: why are they killing each other?

Zakuro: TEAM ANTHONY!

Pai: but Ian is going to win.

Zakuro: But Anthony has better hair!

Pai: *is getting jealous* but Ian has a doughnut and Anthony has a churro, how does a churro beat a donut?

Zakuro: have you ever tasted a churro?

Pai: no.

Zakuro: my point has been made.

Pai: *mutters something inaudible*

Torch; this... may cause problems in the future…

Dutch: *says in a low voice so Pai and Zakuro wont hear them* you don't think that they'll break up because of this do you?

Torch: it's petty, let's hope not. * in normal voice* The next review is from characard!

**Awwwwww the cat bit me T.T oh well atleast I didn't die :D. Oh and thanks for the story :D.**

**This is kinda not a tod, oh well.**

**Tart: Hey tart fluff means *whisper whisper*.**

**Pudding: Badger Tart about what fluff means and then kiiiiiissssssss.**

**Kish and Ichigo: play wii in a PRIVATE place no R please ;D no really no R ok.**

**Pai and Zakuro: bake a cake.**

**Masabaka: watch 10 hours of mudkip.**

**Lettuce: purposly be EXTREMELY RUDE remeber no sorries.**

**Deep Blue: heaaaaar put on this helmut(love dectector it beeps and blinks when walking by the person u love). Now go walk by Mint.**

**Mint: share this candy with Deep Blue.**

**Truths**

**Nick: I don't hate u, why did I die :(.**

**That is all, BAI.**

Torch: oooh! I like it! Let's start!

Chara-Chan: tart fluff means *whispers in ear*

Tart: *blushes* then I like fluff!

Torch: pudding! Badger tart into telling you what fluff means then kiss.

Pudding: *starts poking Taruto* tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me

Tart: FINE! IT MEANS THIS! *Kisses*

Torch: *presses staples button* now, if only we could get more fluff out of them *looks at Pai and Zakuro*

Chara-Chan: in a fair world torch, in a fair world…

Torch: the world needs more PaixZakuro love, there's some on YouTube, a little on here, and just the tiniest bit on deviantart. Most people are the accursed PxL fans.

Livvykitty: but it makes more sense! PxZ is just them being emo together!

Torch: look at Pai. *points at Pai who is sitting next to Zakuro smiling*

Livvykitty: still!

Torch: let's just continue. Kish and Ichigo! Go into deep blue's realm to play Wii!

Kish: okay! Wait… she's still in the- *Ichigo bursts in screaming covered in blood*

Ichigo: AAH!

Kish: *goes over and hugs Ichigo to him* it's okay Ichigo. It's ok. Let's go play Wii!

Ichigo: *sniffles* ok. *they leave*

Torch: *smiles* at least we don't argue about some things.

Livvykitty: *mutters something about yaoi*

(A/n: time for random facts about the English language! Yaoi and emo are not real words. And yet YouTube, when spelt like that, is… At least according to word spell check.)

Torch: no yaoi! It's just gross! Now, Pai and Zakuro, go bake a cake!

Pai: fine… *stands up* come on

Zakuro: *in engrossed in screen*

Pai: Zakuro, we have to bake a cake! *waves hand in front of her face, which she bats away* fine, *puts hand on head then teleports*

Torch: she is too engrossed with smosh. Lets just hope that she wont get too engrossed… layla's prank will come in handy soon. Masaya! Watch ten hours of mudkip.

Masaya: *skips away*

Torch: (meme time!) mew mews, y u no fight?

Chara-Chan: good choice of meme. Let's see what's next on the list! Lettuce, be purposefully rude!

Lettuce: uh… I… NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE RUDE TO PEOPLE!

Torch: yes! One of them still has some guts!

Lettuce: AND I HATE THIS! I WANT TO GO HOME! WE ALL DO! WHY WONT YOU JUST LEAVE US THE HECK ALONE?

Dutch: you hate us?

Lettuce: AND THIS WHOLE THING IS STUPID! THE FANFICTION WORLD IS STUPID!

Chara-Card: *claps* impressive, that's kind of rude.

Lettuce: uh… what?

Torch: nice. Deep blue, put this helmet on *chucks him the helmet, which he straps on* now walk by mint! *he walks by her, and there is a subtle blink for half a second*

Chara-Card: uh…

Torch: what does it mean?

Chara-Chan: *whispers* the beginning of love, it may take a while.

Torch: crap. Let's just continue. Mint, share this candy with deep blue.

Pudding and tart: CANDY?*try to move but are still tied to the pole by chains, rope, and locks*  
>tart: CURSES! Pai tied this knot didn't he?<p>

Pai: yes. The cake is done.

Zakuro: yep! *holds up chocolate cake* made from scratch!

Torch: food critics? *Gordon Ramsey, Simon, (if you don't know who this is, you need to watch more TV) and guy (from diners drive-ins and dives) appear*

Pai: they're the critics?

Torch: Gordon Ramsey, one of the toughest food chefs in America, he curses a lot, and is the host of hells kitchen. Simon Cowell, from America's got talent, one of the meanest judges alive, he's also awesome. (A/n: for a second I thought about putting in piers, but I couldn't resist having guy in there.) guy, food reviewer who goes around the nation of America looking for good food, (guess whose been to one of those? It was a hamburger one.) These will judge your food, because they know food.

Zakuro: but Simon is from American idol.

Torch: Shut the heck up! Now present.

Pai: here * slices cake and gives it to them*

Simon: I hate it.

Guy: it's good!  
>Gordon Ramsey: not bad.<p>

Torch: and you're final judge, me! *eats slice* you didn't put frosting on it, and I like it! Extra points for making it molten chocolate on the inside! Now, mint, deep blue

*the candy is gone*

Torch: I'm quickly getting bored.

Nilla: me too.

Torch: quickly! Nick, Chara-Chan doesn't hate you why did she die?

Nick; I don't know!

Torch: because he's stupid. now, the next review, which I accidently skipped. Is from nilla!

**OMG! JOEL IS AN AWESOME NAME! I should know, my brother-in-law is named Joel and he is awesome. He was destined to be part of my family because insanity runs in my family. I've also recently become obsessed with Hetalia, I'm apparently Britain. Which is awesome because my awesome cousin who lives in Britain is named Britain. I HAVE THE WORLD'S AWESOMEST (if not awesomest, weirdest) FAMILY!**

**DARESSSSS!**

**Nick: Here is a get out of jail free card, (something tells me you may need it) if you accept our impending battle (where you will be crushed into pulp may I add) will be...postponed. If you do not accept, you can choose between death by katana or flamethrower. I don't hate you, but I am willing to entertain.**

**Kisshu: Hear *hands tiny box* Look inside, you'll know what to do when you see it's contents.**

**Britain: We should hang out.**

**Everyone: I want to introduce you to my best friend Josie, she is my therapist. She has agreed to give each of you a ten minutes session of therapy. She is highly recommended by many people, including myself. She has me throwing darts at a picture of Brandon's head, and even encourages violence. She's like my twin, only she has more demonic thoughts.**

**TRUTHSSSS!**

**Lettuce and Ryou: I would like to introduce you to Aozora and Chokoreto. You may not know who they are right now. But in 26 years, Aozora will be your 16 year old son (a brat with his father's attitude I may add) and Chokoreto is your 13 year old daughter.**

**Nick: Last guy who threatened me, well, let's just say his name was Brandon.**

**(starts dancing to "Moves Like Jagger") Love you, kittens!**

Torch: nick, here's a get out of jail free card, which I will be kind enough to let you use in any one of the fan fics you are in. even the one's you're only momentarily mentioned in.

Nick: hey you're being so nice!

Torch: so long as you postpone the upcoming battle.

Nick: fine. One minute *calls someone* we need to postpone, yeah. Okay? K! Bye! *hangs up* fine

Torch: here. It hurts me to give this to you. But not this! *hands Taruto a get-out-of-a-dare-free card* this is for the fluff!

Tart: yes! Ok, next one!

Nilla: *hands kish a box*

Kish: *looks inside* oh, I forgot about this custom.

Ichigo: which one?

Kish: *kneels* Ichigo? Will you marry me?

Ichigo: yes!

Torch: *looks to nilla* good idea.

Nilla: thank you. Ok, England! You and me should hang out.

England: fine, bloody America-

America: you called the hero?

Torch: HERO POSE! *they strike poses*

Nilla: you're friends with America?

Torch: surprised? *snaps and Josie appears* nice ta meet you.

Nilla: lettuce and Ryou, meet these two *they walk in*

Ryou: hey

Lettuce: nice to meet you.

Aozara: this is them? Wow.

Chokoreto: I thought she'd be taller. Time to leave. *they leave*

Torch: get out Josie. No offence, I cant have you here for too long.

Nilla: nick, last guy who threatened me, well lets just sayu his name was Brandon

Nick: *bleeding on Pai's couch*

Pai: my couch…

Torch: so what are you going to do about it?

Pai: *kicks nick's body into the wall* that. He has to clean my couch when he's revived

Kish: *Talking in a low voice so Pai doesn't hear him* don't mess with Pai's house, don't destroy it or get blood on it or anything. He may kill you.

Torch: I like it! Next review is from kitsuneroyale.

**Now that three chapters have passed, nothing can stop their deaths. Oh, I have to stop watching drama shows.**

**Dares (Before I do the dares, Pudding and Taruto, as punishment for destroying Torch's house, you two must suck on lemons until the end of this chapter.)**

**Mint and Deep Blue - It's been three chapters. It's time for the both of you to die together.**

**Pai and Taruto - Take Kisshu out to celebrate his coming child.**

**Pudding and Zakuro - Host Ichigo's baby shower. Invite people you know, including hostesses.**

**Blue Knight - For doing an awful job carrying the pole, I will kill you.**

**Truths**

**Ichigo's Parents - What do you think of Kisshu and Ichigo getting together? Be completely honest.**

**Ryou - Are you a vegetarian or is it just an act?**

**That's it for now. Sayounara, Minna (Goodbye, everyone)!**

Torch: okay! Because I looked at the list of reviews and say how many people are mad at nick, It'll take too long to respond to them, so I'm not responding to them unless he dies. Now, *Revives* clean Pai's couch while I do the dares and truths.

Nick: why?

Pai: *death aura* you got blood on my couch, clean it.

Nick: *looks scared* okay! *runs to clean*

Torch: I like your logic Pai!

Kitsune: that's the logic you use when blue knight gets blood on your stuff.

Torch: I know!

Kitsune: tart and pudding, suck on lemons because you destroyed torch's house

Pudding: but! *gets lemon shoved in mouth*  
>tart: hey wait a second! * look one sentence up*<p>

Torch: mint and deep blue, you're contract is up, so die together. *contract appears in hand, it catches fire and turns to ashes, from the ashes rises a tiny phoenix*

Dutch: oh crap!

Torch: huh? *looks at phoenix* oh, that. Whenever I touch ashes it happens. Only way to kill them is with ice. I can't stand to kill the little buggers, they're too cute.

Kish: IT'LL KILL US!

Torch: and? It doesn't kill people with powers. *starts singing* _all my life I've been good but now, oooohh what the hell. _

Dutch: you really like avril lavigne right?

Torch: yeah! Time to kill them! SULFUR! *tosses baggie of sulfur at them, which burst open and spills on them*

Mint: wait isn't this poi- *falls over*

Deep blue: *catches* wait why *falls down, both are dead with mint lying on deep blue's chest*

Livvykitty: my fluff sensors are going off…

Torch: mine too… but they're dead…

Dutch: well it has to be the way they died.

Kitsune: no! it has to be that they look as if they fell asleep!

Others: aah…

Torch: I see it now. How did I not see it.

Zing: you stopped wearing you're glasses five chapters ago.

Torch: I DON'T NEED THEM, I HAVE SUPERPOWERS!

Dutch: she needs glasses?  
>Torch: yep! I'm blinder than zing, who wears contacts! *turns around and her eyes are blue-grey, her hair is short, curly and brown. She has on black vans with red shoelaces, jeans, a black choir sweatshirt, and her hair is pulled into a bun. She is paler, has freckles, and is wearing green glasses*<br>hostesses: AH!

Torch: *back to normal* what?

Dutch: what just happened?

Livvykitty: I think the fourth wall broke.

Torch: what?

Kitsune: your appearance changed for a second.

Torch: oh, the fourth wall is slowly being broken; don't worry, as long as nothing huge happens with the fourth wall it'll be fine.

Dutch: okay?

Livvykitty: I feel as though we just saw something terrifying.

Torch: PAI AND TARUTO!

Pai: *making nick do push ups because he got blood on his couch* yes?

Taruto: huh?

Torch: take Kish out to celebrate him becoming a dad, and as a bachelor party as well!

Pai: okay, *points to nick* make sure he does one thousand pushups, he's on four thousand, he's nearly up to five thousand. Bye Zakuro.

Tart: bye pudding!

Kish: bye koneko-Chan! *they leave*

Zakuro: *pouts* I didn't get to say bye.

Torch: so you're done obsessing over Anthony?

Zakuro: what?

Torch: I think Pai is je-al-ous!

Nick: *stands up* I thought he'd never leave!

Torch: GET DOWN MAGGOT! GIVE ME ONE THOUSAND!

Nick: what?

Zakuro: do it! *shoves him to the ground* *turns into a drill sergeant* one!

**Five minutes later**

Kitsune: pudding and Zakuro, it's time for a baby shower!

Zakuro: we can use my house!

Torch: sounds good. *revives deep blue and mint* deep blue, blue knight, make sure nick does his push ups. Because I feel like being nice, I put ice cream in the freezer. It's pistachio.

Blue knight: but I don't like pistachio…

Torch: then next time don't let pudding and Taruto destroy my food. I'm leaving.

Deep blue: bye mint.

Mint: bye! *they leave*

Nick: can I get up?

Blue knight and deep blue: *turn into drill sergeants* NO! KEEP GOING MAGGOT!

**Baby shower**

Torch: *singing break away*

Dutch: why do you sing so much?

Torch: choir, and YouTube while writing. (A/n: I'm stepping on thin ice with the fourth wall…)

Dutch: the fourth wall was broken again.

Ichigo: so, why are we having a baby shower?

Torch: because you need one! Don't you see? We got you gifts too!

Zakuro: we all did.

Ichigo: when was this?

Torch: when you were sleeping.

Pudding: we got you awesome gifts Na no Da!

Zakuro: before he left Pai gave me the gifts from Taruto and him so I could give them to you.

Ichigo: really? They got me gifts?

Layla: They picked them out by themselves.

Torch: let's start!

Mint: I guess I'll go first. *hands a gift*

Ichigo: you gave me a gift? Thank you! *opens it to see small silk PJs* thank you Mint

Mint: I thought you would like it.

Zing: I'm next. *hands a brown suitcase-like box*

Ichigo: you got me a gift?

Zing: yes. Don't be so surprised. I give all gifts.

Ichigo: okay… *opens the gift, inside are two foam swords* w-what?

Zing: never too young to start training.

Torch: why does that sound like something Pai would say?

Zakuro: it does.

Torch: okay, I think lettuce should be next!

Lettuce: oh! Ok, h-here! *holds out box*

Ichigo: thank you. *opens and pulls out two stuffed animals, a pink bunny and a green dinosaur* WHAA! It's so cute!

Lettuce: I thought it fit… do you like it?

Ichigo: *Nods*

Torch: okay, lets do the hostesses! *opens door and some boxes fall out of the closet*

Ichigo: w-what? You guys

Torch: if you'll stop being surprised please. Here, this one *digs for a second* is from Kokoro don't worry, it's not a bomb.

Ichigo: why-

Torch: don't you remember her intro? She's supposed to be married to Kish.

Ichigo: what?

Torch: yes. But I forbade it.

Kokoro: I'm fine now. Open it.

Ichigo: okay… *opens it and sees two golden necklaces*

Kokoro: they allow them to see any battle ever had projected, if they put them together and say the name of a mew mew they can call them up using the pendants, and they can call the hostesses if they ever learn of them.

Ichigo: what do you mean by learn of them?

Torch: oh nothing. Fireflame, InsaneWarriorCat, your turn.

Fireflame: okay, this is from both of us! *hands Ichigo a large box*

Ichigo; *opens* sailor uniforms?

InsaneWarriorCat: never too young to be otakus!

Ichigo: I would be mad if it wasn't adorable.

Torch: next gift is from Chara-Chan!

Chara-Chan: *hands Ichigo a gift*

Ichigo: *opens and pulls out two bibs one pink with ruffles, the other blue with alligators* cute!

Zakuro: I think its puddings turn now.

Pudding: here you go nee-Chan Na no DA!

Ichigo: *opens it* bath toys?

Pudding: well normal baths are boring!

Ichigo: uh… I guess?

Zakuro: I think taruto's gift should go next, pudding, you have it right?

Pudding: *pulls gift out of no where* yes! Here you go!

Ichigo: *thinks: it's going to be something stupid* *opens it, look shocked, then pulls out two teddy bears* they're so cute.

Zakuro: why are you surprised?

Ichigo: he's so immature I thought it'd be something stupid.

Pudding: GIVE HIM MORE CREDIT NA NO DA!

Ichigo: I probably should…

Pudding: yep Na no Da!

Torch: continuing! Next up, Tsuki!

Tsuki: *hands a box wrapped with orange wrapping paper* open it!

Ichigo: *opens it and sees two little Firefox puppies* eh?

Tsuki: they grow with their owner, these will stay asleep until you're babies are born. When they cry the Fire foxes will wake up and go to their masters, they will protect them for all they're life. They won't die until their masters do.

Ichigo: so cool… *pets the foxes head*

Torch: next gift! Banira, Moon, you're up!

Moon: here! *hands big box*

Ichigo: *opens and pulls out a basket full of baby things* wow. It's cool!

Torch: chips!

Chips: *appears (A/n: our own personal Canada!) *Hey. I got you this *hands gift*

Ichigo: ok… I haven't seen you for three chapters… *opens* cute! *pulls out two of those things that rotate above cradles and plays music*

Chips: *disappears*

**Half an hour later, (Pai gave Ichigo a crib, Zakuro gave her blankets and comforters)**

Torch: and finally my gift! *hands two packages, one wrapped in cloth, the other is a black box*

Ichigo: what?

Torch: these are to be opened only and I mean only on their tenth birthday, from their aunty torch. I will show up by the way. This however is for now. *hands two rings* these will glow when a person with powers approaches, along with cyniclons and Chimera animals. When the time is right, I will be there.

Ichigo: what does that mean?

Torch: can't tell you right now. But you'll understand someday.

Zing: and I shall be aunty.

Torch: so did you decide which of the mews will be the godmother for the boy?

Zakuro: and who will be the godfather?

Ichigo: well…

Moe: ICHIGO!

Miwa: ICHIGO! *they burst though the door and hug her*

Moe: you and Aoyama-kun are going to be so happy!

Miwa: you will!

Ichigo: no. we won't,

Moe: w-why not?

Miwa: you two are just so-

Ichigo: aoyama is gay. My new boyfriend is an alien; you two know I am a mew mew already, and I am getting married to Kish, and I love him. The babies are twins by the way.

Moe & miwa: *shocked*

Torch; sorry to cut you're reunion short *looks at watch* the guys will be back at Pai's house in like five minutes. You two can come, this is my show, you have to leave next chapter, now come on lets go. *they disappear*

**Back in Pai's house**

Blue knight: and then she killed me because I got blood on her book. I WOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN BLOOD ON IT IF SHE DIDN'T KILL ME!

Deep blue: why do they ask me such weird questions *oh, I forgot to mention, they're all drunk!*

Nick: I have to deal with this crap all day!

Ryou: *start crying* why does no one love me? *falls on the floor passed out*

Deep blue: AGAIN ME BARTERNDER MRS. HIT!

Zing: *puts cactus juice into his beer* here you go!

Nick: MR. chair, give me more of this booze stuff…  
>Sven: yes sir. *hands another cactus-juice beer to nick*<p>

Nick: *downs the drink* a hundred cakes with beer on the wall

Keiichiro: a hundred cakes made of beer!

Nick: take one down; pass it around, ryou turns everything into a make out!

Keiichiro: awesome, c'me here pretty laday! *kisses deep blue*

Nick: dude! Why did you kiss him, he's not even hot!

Keiichiro: oh sorry! *kisses nick*

Blue knight: you humans are so stupid *hic* you two aren't even hot!

Keiichiro: ok then! *kisses blue knight*

Torch: did I say they're funny drunks or what?

*Pai, Kish and Taruto walk in*

Tart: *looks around at the puke-stained, cigarette carpet burned, house* *looks at the drunk idiots making out with each other, then at the hostesses and others* Kish.

Kish: I know.

Pai: *starts to twitch*

Kish: Pai, before you freak out, remember, you promised not to kill anyone.

Pai: *death aura* they destroyed my house. I…

Kish: crap!

Tart: *grabs one of Pai's arms* DON'T DO IT PAI!

Kish: *grabs the other one* WE CANT LET YOU GO TO JAIL!

Nick: who lit Sardon on fire?

Keiichiro: I font know but he ishnt hot!

Blue knight: *laughs then pukes and they all pass out*

Pai: I'M GOING TO FREKING KILL THEM *charges past his brothers, but Zakuro grabs his arm*

Zakuro: if you kill them you won't be able to make them having a hangover hell for them!

Pai: fine... *stops floating and stands next to Zakuro* *looks at torch* can I borrow those blow horns that you used to wake me and Zakuro up?

Torch: want loud or extra loud?

Pai: got make-your-ears-bleed loud?

Torch: *evil look* this one causes people to scream in agony. And that's deaf people.

Pai: *takes the blowhorn* *evil smile*

Zakuro: can I help?

Pai: *hands other one* sure.

Torch: wait until they get hangovers. Oh look they're passed out, Dutch can we use your house until they wake up?

Dutch: sure

Torch: *music plays and they reappear in Dutch's house* ok, Kitsune, go ahead and kill blue knight.

Blue knight: *passed out*

Kitsune: *stabs* ok, *revives him but just so he will have one heck of a hangover* time for truths! Ichigo's Parents - What do you think of Kisshu and Ichigo getting together? Be completely honest. Ryou - Are you a vegetarian or is it just an act?

Ryou: no I am not, I was for a week.

ID: I HATE IT! I WILL KILL THE B-

Torch: *punches in gut* no one curses here!

ID: the jerk that got my little girl pregnant.

IM: I love it! I made booties for them!

Kish: booties?

IM: look at it! *holds up little booties*

Ichigo: aw! So cute! *she and her mom proceed to talk about baby stuff*

Kish: hey, Ichigo's dad.

ID: yes?

Kish: I don't care if you like me, I don't care if you don't like the fact that your daughter is getting older, I love her and I am going to marry her no matter what you say.

ID: I still oppose the marriage, and you have to have parent's permission!

Kish: not on my planet, on my planet there's a huge celebration where your entire tribe comes. The marriage ceremony is given by the elders in the morning, followed by a huge feast and party which lasts until midnight. Then fireworks go off and the bride and groom, as you call it here, kiss.

Ichigo: that sounds amazing!

Zakuro; I have to admit, it sounds more fun than a normal wedding

Pudding: that sounds like fun Na no Da!

Taruto: it is fun! I've been to about three, when people from different tribes get married, the food is a combination of both of their tribe's foods, so it's going to be a combination of earth food and food from our planet.

Zakuro: strange. What is your planets food like?

Pai: basically like yours, but we have different kinds of vegetation and animals so our dishes are different however by substituting ingredients with ingredients from your planet we can make almost dishes that are almost identical to ours.

Torch: now I'm bored. Let's continue! Next review is from sailor phoenix black!

**Tsuki: Yay, I have a big Brother, don't worry Russia I'm not like Belarus at all, now for dares**

**Lettuce: for every time Ryou was a jerk to Ichigo, what did you want to do? Whatever it is, do it please**

**Nick: You killed me, now I have to make my judgement *Black and white light surrounds me, now wearing a black sun dress that ends at my knees, a set of wings made of pure white bones, white bone claws appear on my hands, my hair grows to my mid back and turns black with white streaks, eyes turn blood red, and a yin-yang symbol appears on my forehead* Judgment time, let us see what the records say about you, shall we, and decide whether you live or die.**

**Name: Nick**

**Age: ?**

**Gender: Boy**

**Hobbies: Playing kingdom hearts, hating Amy and everyone he killed.**

**My judgement is that you die *Slashes bone claws at him***

**YiYa Tsuki: *Says in monotone voice* all I have for now, this is a good story so far please continue**

Torch: lettuce, every time Ryou was a jerk to Ichigo, what did you want to do? Do it now.

Lettuce: well… okay… *laughs like a maniac throwing her head back* that's what you get for whining and being late all the time. And guess what? You aren't the only mew mew! Get over yourself! B-

Torch: language!

Lettuce: and you are not the only one who has to deal with the stress, so stop complaining and acting like you're the only one who works because the only one who doesn't is mint! *turns to mint* and yes, I said it, and I am not sorry! *laughs like a maniac again* give me a high-five ryou-kun!

Ryou: *wakes up still drunk and high fives her, then passes out again*

Torch: I like you when your snapped, you and Canada would make great friends. *snaps and Canada and kumajirou appear*

Canada: *in his whisper voice* no America, it's not Canadia, its CANADA!

Lettuce: go ahead, let out your rant, it feels great!

Canada: so, you're the quiet push-over type as well?

Lettuce: yes. Now yell to the skies my friend!

Canada; *takes deep breath* MY NAME IS CANADA, NOT CANADIA, I AM NOT AMERICA! I AM HIS TWIN! HOW DO YOU PEOPLE FORGET ME? I HELD THE OLYMPICS! I HAVE THE BEST MAPLE SYRUP! I AM A HUGE COUNTRY! I AM NOT AMERICA! AND YOU! *Points to kumajiro* HOW DO YOU FORGET ME? I AM YOU'RE FREAKING OWNER! AND CUBA! I AM ONE OF YOU'RE FRIENDS, NOT MY JERKISH BROTHER! *pulls out gun* ill be right back… *leaves to go shoot up the world conference*

Torch: that reminds me about another scene from mail time with the mews! Excerpt time!

"_Torch: good. Next letter is for keiichiro, __Keiichiro__, if someone called you gay how would you react?_

_Keiichiro: I would do this! *whips out gun and shoots tart in the face*_

_Torch: I love this guy! *revives tart*_

_Tart: why?  
>Keiichiro: target practice<em>!" – (mail time with mews, by me, chapter two)

Torch: notice he never stopped smiling. Imagine him just sitting on a red couch, saying that, then whipping out a gun and shooting someone in the face!

Dutch: so he's with lettuce and Canada in the nice guys who are secretly kick butt?

Torch: those are some of my favorite people!

Tart: my face…

Torch: continuing! Nick, its time for something.

Tsuki: Nick: You killed me, now I have to make my judgement *Black and white light surrounds me, now wearing a black sun dress that ends at my knees, a set of wings made of pure white bones, white bone claws appear on my hands, my hair grows to my mid back and turns black with white streaks, eyes turn blood red, and a yin-yang symbol appears on my forehead* Judgment time, let us see what the records say about you, shall we, and decide whether you live or die.

Name: Nick

Age: ?

Gender: Boy

Hobbies: Playing kingdom hearts, hating Amy and everyone he killed.

My judgement is that you die *Slashes bone claws at him*

Torch: *revives him but keeps him knocked out* in three two one.

*the drunkards wake up*

Nick: what happened? *sees the others passed out* oh great…

Keiichiro: *wakes up* who has my gun? Anyone seen it?

Blue knight: uh… *pulls gun out of his shoe* this it?

Deep blue: I feel terrible…

Ryou: wow… we got wasted…

The others: yeah…

Pai: now! *him and Zakuro press the button on their blowhorns*

Nick: AAAH! *Dies*

Deep blue: *blood pours out of his mouth*

Blue knight: *brain exploded when the button was pressed*

Ryou: *spontaneously combusts*

Pai: *they stop pressing the buttons on the blowhorns* okay, now revive them; they have to clean my house.

Torch: *revives them* *they disappear* ok, this is getting boring. Next review is from Dutch!

**AWESOME NINJA POWERZZZ! *makes a shadow clone***

**Dutch 1: you're me!**

**Dutch 2: no you're me!**

**Dutch 1: *hits Dutch 2 on the head, nothing happens***

**Dutch 2: *hits Dutch 1 on the head, who disappears in a poof if smoke* told you you were me...**

**Dares:**

**Deep Blue: make out with Mint (since that seems to work) and if you go to a room, KEEO IT T-RATED! Or not... *drool***

**Masaya: first, get kicked where the sun don't shine, then fall in a pit of lava, survive, jump off a cliff, survive, get hit by a truck, survive, then let me kill you with Abby (my chainsaw)**

**Mint: admit out loud you love Deep blue, or you'll die a gruesome fanboy death, slow and painful, and with Abby included...**

**Deep Blue: admit out loud you love Mint, or you'll die a gruesome fangirl death, slow and painful, and with Abby included...**

**Pudding: SING THE HAPPY SONG! :3**

**School...BYE!**

Torch: now for the fall description.

**Vampire-fall**

**appearence: very pale skin, brown-reddish hair and red eyes, wearing a black cloak, with under it a red gown and red heels**

**personality: very bloodthirsty, murderous and evil, but to the people she likes she can be nice**

**likes: hunting, bloodshed, pain and murder**

**dislikes: masaya, ju- just- stilol can't say it, Ryou, inuyasha...pretty much everything alive...**

Torch: DEEP BLUE! *he appears* MAKE OUT WITH MINT!

Deep blue: … sure. *kisses mint, and she kisses back after a second.*

Torch: *holds up staples button*

Dutch: wait! You may ruin the moment! Let's see… Masaya: first, get kicked where the sun don't shine, then fall in a pit of lava, survive, jump off a cliff, survive, get hit by a truck, survive, then let me kill you with Abby (my chainsaw)

Masaya: wait what? *gets kicked by Kokoro who is wearing steel boots, then gets shoved into a pit of lava by Tsuki, he pulls himself out, then his body is controlled by a mind device via fireflame, lived, got hit by a truck driven by Livvykitty and InsaneWarriorCat. He lived then got cut in half by Dutch*

Torch: man I love the hostess teamwork thing. It's kick butt!

Deep blue: *pulls away from mint*

Torch: good timing, mint *whispers dare in her ear*

Mint: *blushes* f-fine… I LOVE DEEP BLUE!

Deep blue: *blushes* I-I…

Mint: *curls into a ball*

Torch: and your response?

Deep blue: I love you too mint.

Mint: *head pops up* r-really

Deep blue: *leans over to her (A/n: they're on the couch)* yes. Really *kisses*

Torch: now?

Dutch: sure.

Torch: *presses staples button* I am now satisfied with this episodes fluff. Continuing on. Pudding, the happy song

Pudding: *sings it without missing a beat, no words wrong or anything*

Torch: man this show is getting a little bit too easy. Layla's is next!

**Fairy appearence: black hair with blue, red, green, and white streaks in a ponytail, shirt and shorts and boots that change to blue, red, green, and white**

**powers: FAIRY OF THE FOUR ELEMENTS!**

**PRANK:**

**Zakuro: Pai is actually the most powerful alien on his planet. he can control almost anything. if you make him mad, he'll destroy you :D.**

**Dares:**

**Zakuro: SLAP PAI! AND NOT A SOFT ONE!**

**Torch: like ichigo and kish, lock zakuro and pai in a room thats impossible to escape.**

**Nick: Why did you kill me? what the heck did i ever do to you? GOSH, HURTFUL! -goes in a corner and cries-**

**Torch again: poof masaya in a justin beiber costume!**

**Truths:**

**Nick: I AM NEVER GOING TO FORGIVE YOU! hmmph**

**everyone: seeing masaya in a justin beiber outfit...how does that make you feel?**

**Torch: do you like dogs? if so, please poof my dog in...i need some cheering up because someone HATES ME FOR NO REASONS! -glares at nick- my little puppy's name is rocky.**

**bye**

**its me layla again. i forgot to mention..**

**To Hostesses: This prank with zakuro and pai will go on until next chapter. im gonna need your help to show off the 'powers' pai has. i'll need your help.**

**okay bye for real now**

Torch: sweet…

layla: let's start! *Whispers to Zakuro* you know Pai is the most powerful person on his planet, he can control almost anything, if you make him mad, he'll destroy you.

Zakuro: cool… *looks a little scared*

Torch: hook line and sinker. Zakuro, slap PAI! And not a soft slap either!

Zakuro: but!

Torch: *hand on fire* I am still more powerful than him.

Zakuro: *slaps Pai* SORRY!

Pai: ouch! Why did you do that?

Zakuro: it was a dare I swear!

Torch: *pushes them in the inescapable room, which the door to is a trapdoor in the roof* INTO THE VOID! *need I say more?* shall we begin my little chickadees? *the room appears on the black screen*

Nilla: chickadees?

Torch: SHH! THE MOVIE IS STARTING!

**In the inescapable room**

Pai: is this the room where she locked Kish and Ichigo?

Zakuro: *nods*

Pai: so what did they tell you?

Zakuro: that you're the most powerful person on your planet, you can control mostly anything, and if I make you mad you'll kill me.

Pai: first is true, I can't control plants, or ice, or fire, or wow there's a lot… and no I wont kill you

Zakuro: so they only half lied?

Pai: yeah, now if one of the others made me mad, other than Ichigo and Pudding, I would kill them

Zakuro: and why not me Ichigo or pudding?

Pai: Ichigo and pudding because my brothers would team up to kill me, you because well, I love you.

Zakuro: aw! *huggles*

Pai: *hugs back*

**Back in the void**

Pudding: *floats upside down* this is fun Na no Da! *they disappear and reappear in torch's now repaired basement*

Torch: *falls on couch* follow me to the attic. *they go up to the attic, which is furnished with bean bag chairs, a wide-screen TV, the room is divided in half, with a door on the wall that divides it in half, there's a snack bar, plush carpet, and a DDR machine against on of the walls. The carpet is blue, the walls are red, there's magazines, and a wall full of movies and video games* welcome to the sleepover room.

Tart: this room annoys me *plops onto a bean bag chair*

Torch: go play DDR with pudding.

Tart: fine. *gets up and starts dancing*

Dutch: we're missing Pai and Zakuro…

Torch: *looks at watch bracelet, a holograph screen for a second, then snaps* *Pai and Zakuro fall onto two bean bag chairs strategically placed next to each other*

Pai: so why did you choose Zakuro?

Layla: we needed more fluff…

Torch: the fluff meter was getting low.

Pai: so you told her… the truth…

Layla: I THOUGHT IT WASN'T THE TRUTH!

Pai: its technically half the truth, I'm the best fighter, and the strongest, but I cannot control almost everything, just most things that have to go with storms, however Taruto can control plants, and kisshu can control all electricity. And although I could kill Zakuro, I wouldn't.

Layla: I'm pissed off now.

Torch: try going to the empty void which is full of cars.

Layla: one minute. HURTFUL NICK! *goes in corner and cries*

Torch: now, *poofs in Masaya in a Justin bieber costume*

Ichigo; It hurts to watch.

Masaya: does this mean you made me straight?

Torch: pfth Justin bieber is lesbian! *silence*

Hostesses: *burst out laughing*

Torch: *bows* a-thank you. Anyways, truth time layla.

Layla: eh hem… Nick: I AM NEVER GOING TO FORGIVE YOU! Hmmph everyone: seeing masaya in a justin beiber outfit...how does that make you feel? Torch: do you like dogs? if so, please poof my dog in...i need some cheering up because someone HATES ME FOR NO REASONS! -glares at nick- my little puppy's name is rocky.

Nick: I… don't know how I feel about that… I don't really care… as for Masaya, he looks gayer than usual.

Ichigo: he looks stupid.

Kish: *his arm is around Ichigo's shoulders* like the gay guy he is.

Pai: makes me want to punch him in the face more than I already do.

Zakuro: same here

Pudding: *dancing like an expert perfectly in synch with Taruto* he looks pretty as a girl Na no Da!

Tart: isn't Justin Bieber a guy?

Pudding: I don't know! It's so confusing Na no Da!

Lettuce: *was talking to Canada* he looks like a faggot.

Canada: agreed.

Keiichiro: makes me want to do this! *whips out gun and shoots Masaya in the chest*

Mint: *stops making out with Deep blue* huh? Oh, he looks gay.

Deep blue: ditto. *goes back to making out with mint*

Blue knight: like maybe people will stop being mean to me for a while.

Torch: nah!

Ryou: like I need a girlfriend, I mean he has one!

Torch: Masaya?

Ryou: no! Justin Bieber! He has Selena Gomez. I have no one! *pouts*

Torch; it makes me want to punch him. What else is new? And sure, *the puppy appears and bounds over to Layla*

Layla: *hugs and pets puppy* its okay, Nick is just a jerk…

Torch: next review is from zingfox.

**You are still a butt and I'LL DRAW ONE LATER**

**Dares**

**nick: bake us cinnamon rolls and chocolate cake (for those who dont like cinnamon rolls)**

**Everyone: watch dr. Who the angels eps all 3**

Torch: NICK! BAKE THE ROLLS AND CAKE WHILE WE WATCH TV!

Nick: but.

TORCH: NOW!

Nick: *goes downstairs while grumbling*

Torch: now to the Netflix! *plops down on white bean bag chair while waving a wii plus mote and turning on Netflix, selecting dr. who and playing the correct episode* lets watch!

**An hour and a half later**

Torch: good cake, but not as good as Pai and Zakuro's… the next review is from nick091.

**ok,all people that died and dont know y, its cuz torch thinks every1 of u hates me so its not my iwill not make u cinamon rolls zing and nilla,its on cuz of the reeses peanut butter udidnt do that, all would be 2 all unjust death, none of u were supposed 2 die except 4 nilla masay blue knight and deep blue**

Torch: too bad! The next and final review, after the longest time, INVADERGIR IS BACK PPLS!

**hey im back after a long laptop failure. dares nick and ryou: fight to the death for lettuce. winner keeps her nick:*smack*dont you dare kill me again or you will be maimed by my thick math book**

Torch: nice! Ok, Nick, Ryou, TO THE DEATH OVER LETTUCE!

Nick: no!

Torch: hostesses? *they all hold up weapons, tsuki catches her hand on fire and torch's eyes start to turn crystal blue*

Nick: okay!

Ryou: so… she's not dating nick?

Nick: no.

Ryou: *peps up* oh heck yeah! Let's fight!

Torch: weapons for this battle are, a wet noodle, and a stuffed animal!

Nick: I get the animal!

Torch: it's a frog. *hands small plushie*

Ryou: I'll take the wet noodle!

Torch: okay! *hands giant noodle*

Nick: oh cr- *gets head taken off by ryou*

Ryou: *smiles* come here lettuce! *dip kisses lettuce* *pulls away after a few seconds*

Lettuce: I-I… why did you kiss me? I don't understand!

Ryou: it's because I love you. I thought you were dating Nick, so I didn't want to stand in the way.

Lettuce: THAT'S UBSURD! I love you too! *grabs the back of his neck and kisses him*

Ryou: ! *kisses back passionately*

Invadergir: *smacks nick* don't you dare kill me again!

Torch: ending time! *her invadergir and nilla start doing a cool dance*

Invadergir: this is the end!

Nilla: see you later kittens!

Torch: bye bye!

**Me: so nilla, like that I put your catchphrase in the end? **

**Nilla: awesome! **

**Nick: you guys didn't revive me! And I kissed a dude!**

**Me and nilla: he kissed a boy and he liked it! **

**Nilla: bye kittens!**

**Me: bye! **


	28. Chapter 28

**Me: happy birthday zing! Now, lets begin this chapter~ **

**Nick: what's with the ~? **

**Me: I don't know. Here to do the disclaimer is America the hero! **

**America: OKAY! THIS PERSON OWNS NOTHING! **

**Torch: hero pose! *they strike a pose* **

**Nick: wow. Just roll the film. *gets shot by me***

_**Chapter 28:**_

**Ever heard the boy version of toxic? Look it up. Its awesome, for rock at least. **

Torch: !

**Let's just skip the lifeless intro and go to the dares...**

**Dares:**

**Lettuce: *eyes become a deep blood red, canines grow to (very sharp) fangs, and a strange red and purple aura surrounds her* I hate you now...hehe...hehehe...heeehehehe...HAHAHAHAHA! *maniac grin plastered on face* DIE YOU BITCH!**

**Nick: *still creepy* what did I ever do to you...? I was nice tou you *still a strange grin* hehehe...payback time...YOU DIE TOO!**

**Masaya: HAHAHA! YOU DIE AS WELL!**

**Blue knight: YOU DIE AS WELL! HAHAHAAA!**

**Deep blue: *steps really close and holds two fingers out, looking ready to kill and...pokes his forehead* foolish little brother...**

**Torch: *goes back to normal* explain, what the FFFFF just happened...? I saw red, and then it turned black, and then I saw dead bodies sprawled across the floor...did I go maniac again...?**

**Nick again: I officially give you premission to steal Lettuce from Ryou! (Oh how nice I am!)**

**Ryou: *drags away* now yuu are miiineee! *eyes glow blood-red again, but that's all)**

**Truths:**

**Mint: did you fear for Deep Blue's life when I was standing so close to him...?**

**Torch: CAN I RAPE RYOU...! :D**

**Everyone: how do you like my maniac side...? You might wanna fear for your life, I blew up friggen DIMENSIONS with my friends in it, and everyone knows how hard dimensions are to blow up...**

**Masaya: now what is your worst fear...? *eyes glow red and a maniac grin appears***

**Everyone again: don't fear the after effects, I can control myself at them, I just like using the power bursts :3**

**BYE! And hope I won't be waiting at your bed when you go to sleep tonight... Hehe...hehehehe...HAHAHA! *maniac grin***

Torch: *laughs like a maniac* sweet.

Dutch: hehe. *eyes become a deep blood red, canines grow to (very sharp) fangs, and a strange red and purple aura surrounds her* I hate you now...hehe...hehehe...heeehehehe...HAHAHAHAHA! *maniac grin plastered on face* DIE YOU B****!

Torch: LANGUAGE!

Lettuce: *dies*

Torch: why do you hate her?

Dutch: hey nick, *still creepy* what did I ever do to you...? I was nice to you *still a strange grin* hehehe...payback time...YOU DIE TOO!

Nick: WAIT WHA- *gets killed*

Dutch: and you, *Masaya is down* and you! *goodbye blue knight, you wont be missed!* deep blue! *steps really close and holds two fingers out, looking ready to kill and...pokes his forehead* foolish little brother...

Deep blue: … uh… okay?

Dutch: *goes back to normal* uh… what just happened? I saw red, then black, then I see bodies… did I go maniac?

Torch: yeah, it was cool.

Dutch; okay. Nick, you have permission to steal lettuce. *goes maniac and drags Ryou away*

Torch: GET BACK HERE DUTCH! *chases* nilla! Handle it! *keeps running after Dutch*

Nilla: you heard her kittens! Now for the truths. Mint: did you fear for Deep Blue's life when I was standing so close to him...? Torch: CAN I RAPE RYOU...! :D Everyone: how do you like my maniac side...? You might wanna fear for your life, I blew up friggen DIMENSIONS with my friends in it, and everyone knows how hard dimensions are to blow up... Masaya: now what is your worst fear...? *eyes glow red and a maniac grin appears* Everyone again: don't fear the after effects, I can control myself at them, I just like using the power bursts :3

Mint: a little.

Torch: *booming voice* NO! HE BELONGS TO LETTUCE! GET THE HECK BACK HERE DUTCH!

Ichigo: stay away!

Mint: its creepy.

Pudding: its fun Na no Da!

Pai: a little cool.

Zakuro: teach me. Please?

Taruto; me too!  
>Kish: I don't need to learn.<p>

Nilla; okay. The next review is from kitsuneroyale.

**This is the place where I would write something unimportant, except I won't. Not for this review. Sorry.**

**Truths (I feel lucky myself.)**

**Nick - I want you to answer this: Why in the love of **** would you kill me? When did I ever kill you? (Sorry for swearing.)**

**Pai - What were you mumbling about?**

**Keiichiro - How many years have you baked cakes and when did you first start?**

**Dares**

**Nick - You have an appointment for 'life-saving surgery'. You have to attend now! (NOTE(don't show this note): I hope you know what life-saving surgery means.)**

**Pudding and Tart - Now that you've learnt your lesson, I want you to throw the lemons at Masaya.**

**Masaya - Try walking in a 'straight line'.**

**Mew Mews - Start a bake sale that lasts for at least 12 days (NOTE: Watch 'Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu' Episode 2 on YouTube. You'll know what I'm talking about).**

**Keiichiro - Supervise the bake sale being run by the Mew Mews.**

**That's all for now. Sayounara, Minna!**

Moon: time for truths! Nick - I want you to answer this: Why in the love of **** would you kill me? When did I ever kill you? (Sorry for swearing.) Pai - What were you mumbling about? Keiichiro - How many years have you baked cakes and when did you first start?

Nick: *is too busy being dead*

Pai: I don't see why I should *gets sword held to neck* ok yeah… I can't even remember.

Pudding: I heard him Na no Da! He was mumbling something like; stupid smosh! Na no Da!

Nilla: looks like Pai was jealous!

Pai: *Blushes*

Zakuro: aw! *huggles*

Keiichiro: about five years, and I was the assistant to Ryou's father.

Moon: Kitsune, you didn't see that episode?

Kitsune: oh yeah… dares! Hey nick, you need a life-saving surgery!

Nilla; *drags downstairs back into the same room while wearing a nurses dress (A/n; nick wasn't there.)*

Nick: wait why am I here? *nilla straps him in*

Nilla: the doctor shall be with you soon. *leaves*

Kitsune: *wearing the doctors outfit again* let's begin *turns on laser and leaves*

*in the viewing room*

Invadergir: so when do you think torch will be back?

Tsuki: don't know.

Livvykitty: it may take a while, Dutch can run pretty fast.

Kokoro: yeah…

Chara-Chan: I'm sure she'll be back soon.

Fireflame: Until then, who should take over as head hostess?

InsaneWarriorCat: I say it be me and fireflame!

Banira: hey! It should be me!

Moon; I am the calmest.

Chips: If I may interrupt-

Layla: *doesn't hear her* wait a sec! It should be me

Chips: I really am like Canada…

Livvykitty: I was the first co-hostess!

*they start arguing and shouting*

Nilla: *does the whistle with her fingers thing* now, *puts hands on hips* we are all equal hostesses. No one is lead hostess except for torch. Now, we have a show to run while she's keeping maniac Dutch from raping Ryou.

Tsuki: hey, if we're all down here, who is keeping the cast in order? *everyone looks at her*

Everyone: CRAP! *they run upstairs and the room is a mess*

Nilla: clean! Now!

**Five minutes later (Why am I not back yet?)**

Kitsune: okay! Pudding and Taruto, toss the lemons at Masaya!

Pudding and tart: FIRE! *they toss the lemons like crazy*

Masaya: AH! IT BUUUURRNS!

Fireflame: okay, Masaya, try to walk in a straight line.

Masaya: *stinging eyes* *tries to walk and walks out of an open window*

*outside torch's house*

Neighbor: ugh… stupid America (its England peoples!) wonder what my neighbor torch is up to today, I haven't seen her in a few weeks. *walks near torch's garden* hmm… her garden is watered, she should be here… *sees open window* I'll just yell up to her… *gets ready to yell* *Masaya falls from the window breaking his neck* AH! WHAT THE BLOODY HECK IS GOING ON?

America: iggy? Is something wrong? *walks next to England and sees the body* did that come from your neighbor's house?

England: yes.

America: man! You told me your neighbor was crazy but I didn't know she was a killer!

Banira: *pokes head out of the window* CRAP! *looks back in* there are people! *tosses lasso to the ground* *pokes head back out* hey! Lasso that around his waist for me?

America: *ties it around his waist* okay!

England: WHAT THE HECK?

Banira: thanks! *the hostesses pull him up* thanks!

America: no problem!

England: I-I think I'll visit torch later… *they leave*

*back in torch's house*

Banira: I wonder who that was.

Nilla: probably torch's neighbor.

Fireflame: I didn't know she had neighbors…

Kitsune: let's continue! Mew Mews, make a bake sale lasting 12 days!

*The mew mews leave*

InsaneWarriorCat: keiichiro, go supervise.

**After****twelve****days*****I****traveled****back****in****time****to****the****time****when****I****didn****'****t****update****for****a****mont***

Mews: were back!

Keiichiro: the horror.

Livvykitty: good. The net review is from Tsuki!

**Tsuki: Awesome**

***Two dragons come crashing through the roof, one green the other red, with two boys on top, the boy on the black dragon has black hair with a white streak, black boots, black pants, black leather jacket, and a black shirt. the boy on the green dragon has red hair, green long sleeved shirt and black pants***

**Tsuki: Kuro-kun! *Goes and hugs the boy in black***

**Kuro: Hey Tsuki, it's been a while**

**Tsuki: Yes it has**

**Boy in green: Hey, weren't we having a sibling rivalry here, and well well well, it's been ages, when will you give up and become my wife and give me full rain of the Phoenix kingdom?**

**Tsuki: Go away Damion *Blasts Damion away with flames* AND NEVER RETURN! I hate that person, well, dare time**

**Torch: Meet Kuro, he is one of the 4 dragon princes, he is very kind, hates JB, likes Full Metal Alchemist, but doesn't know much about anime in general, because I can't seem to find one that is suitable for someone who isn't a pervert, do you think you can help me?**

**Kuro: All true**

**Tsuki: Truth time**

**Nick: Did you know that if you try to kill me then Kuro will summon his black dragon Zekrom and electrocute you? well he can, and he will, so watch your back.**

**Kisshu: Tell me your honest opinion on Kuro?**

**Ichigo: Same as Kisshu**

**All I gots for now, this is a really good story so far please continue**

**Kuro: Later :)**

**Tsuki: :)**

Tsuki: she's still chasing Dutch… sorry kuro.

Kuro: its fine, see you later… DAMIEN! *chases*

Tsuki: truths! Nick: Did you know that if you try to kill me then Kuro will summon his black dragon Zekrom and electrocute you? well he can, and he will, so watch your back. Kisshu: Tell me your honest opinion on Kuro? Ichigo: Same as Kisshu

Nick: really?

Kisshu: he's okay I guess…

Ichigo: he's cool…

Kish: *eye twitich* *starts making a voodoo doll of kuro*

Ichigo: e-eh Kish? *starts calming him down*

Nilla: short review kitten. The next review is from shadow raccoon and shadow wolf

**Hi. That was firetrucking hilarious!**

**Kish: NOT YOU TOOO!**

**Ichigo: WHYYYYYYY!**

**Zakuro: WE MUST GET RID OF HER SMOSH FANDOM!**

**Kish: What?**

**I was seeing how you guys would react to that. It was hilarious though.**

**My friend: *walks in* Hunter?**

**NEKOCOON!**

**My Friend: YAYZ!**

**Ichigo: Oh $#!+!**

**Kish: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THERE'S TWO OF THEM! AND ONE'S A BLONDIE!**

**My Friend: PREPARE TO DIE A SLOW AND PAINFUL, BUT CREATIVE DEATH, B!##!**

**NO WAY! *Grabs friend* PLEAZE! FOR LOVE OF ALL THINGS SANE AND INSANE! UPDATE SOON!**

Fireflame: that was kind of…

InsaneWarriorCat: randomly crazy?  
>layla; the next extremely long review is from me!<p>

**lets get one thing strait: I DONT CUSS! AND I DONT SAY THE P WORD!**

**sorry...minature rant there o.O but seriously i dont -_-**

**darn it, the prank didnt work! and i told half the truth? what the o_o**

**PRANK:**

**Zakuro: ryou's dad was an evil genius and in hour he will be too!**

**DARES:**

**Hostesses: torture time! we pick a person of choice and we throw them in a forest, and we pick the weapons below to kill them! :D Please pick below:**

**Baseball Bat**

**Hammer**

**Frying Pan**

**Lightsaber**

**Sword**

**Bow and Arrows**

**Ninja star thingies**

**Your own powers**

**A SPELL TO GET MAD KARATE POWERS! (just ask me to give you the spell o.O P.S NO ONE PICK RYOU OR LETTUCE! I NEED THEM FOR THE DARE!)**

**I pick Blue knight and the weapon i choose is MY OWN POWERS! MAGIC WINX! -goes into fairy form-**

**Zakuro: GO MARRY PAI!**

**Hostesses: WE GOT A WEDDING (AND PRANK!) TO PLAN!**

**Rocky: guard zakuro and pai and make sure zakuro doesnt run away**

**Pai: build some evil looking chamber that does something totally harmless!**

**Zakuro again: GO IN THE EVIL LOOKING CHAMBER!**

**Hostesses: use your powers to make it all look flashy and all.**

**Truths:**

**Someone: Who has the best evil laugh? I need you to pretend your pai laughing!**

**Every Hostess who has powers: we need to make the chamber look like its gonna do something sinister! (im putting a lot of effort in order to make up for my failed prank T_T)**

**Pai: press the button to make the machine do whatever it does!**

**All hostesses: put on a show to make it look like its doing something!**

**-after sinister looking show, a doughnut appears-**

**Nick: Throw pai in the chamber. then...-locks him in sound proof chamber where we cant hear him but he can hear us- -presses a button and food appears- you're staying in there as punishment for being selfish, rude, cold, and heartless. Who scares you most? -puts on microphone in chamber-**

**hostesses who scare nick most: go in there and scare nick. nothing more. i dont hate him that much, even though he KILLED ME**

**bye**

**in the prank, i meant to say: Zakuro: pai's dad was an evil genius and he will be too in the next hour! (more than he is already o.O)**

layla: *tells Zakuro* *Pai is asleep*

Zakuro: okay…

Layla: TORTURE TIME!

**About a half hour later**

Nilla: ZAKURO! GO MARRY PAI!

Pai: *wakes up* huh?

Zakuro: WAIT WHAT?

Fireflame: now.

Kitsune: or else.

Pai: wait a minute, *stands up* if I am correct, you all like this thing called "fluff" now, think for a second. Wouldn't it be more "fluffy" as you call it, if we got married out of our own free will?

Layla: *tries to argue, but fails* ARG! HES RIGHT!

Tart: that's why we never argue with Pai

Kish: yeah.

Zakuro: *says under breath to Pai* did you do that to get them off our backs?  
>Pai: yep. *holds zakuro's hand*<p>

Zakuro: *smiles*

*torch singing the 50 states and their capitals is heard*

Layla: lets just continue *looks depressed*

Banira: ok! Pai! Design an evil-looking chamber! *says in lower voice* that is completely harmless.

Pai; sure, where do you- *gets dragged downstairs to the basement which has no furniture now* what happened to this room?

Invadergir: the room was flooded and all the furniture was destroyed.

Pai: okay so, what can I use?

Nilla: *opens a door that magically appeared* this is the building supplies room! I got it transferred from my house!

Pai: okay… *starts building* I should be finished in about ten minutes.

Tsuki: who wants to go get Zakuro?

Moon: not it!

Chips: I'll do it. *leaves to go get Zakuro*

Banira: I wish she would stop sneaking up on us like that.

Invadergir: she's been there the whole time.

Fireflame: how did you see her?

Invadergir; *shrugs*

Pai: I'm done. Now what? *the machine looks like a futuristic torture machine with a lock on the front*

Tsuki: it doesn't even need help. Too bad.

*Zakuro and chips walk downstairs*

Zakuro: *looks at Pai, who is holding a wrench, then at the machine* s-so why am I here?

Layla: GO IN THE MACHINE!

Zakuro: um… w-why?

Tsuki: c'mon Zakuro! *pushes her toward the machine*

Zakuro: I-I don't want to!

Pai: why not?

Zakuro: I DON'T WANT TO!

Nilla: magical powers of authoresses! *poofs Zakuro inside of the machine*

Pai: okay...

Livvykitty: start it up!

Pai: fine. *switches some switches*

*laughter is heard from inside the machine*

Zakuro: c-cut it out! T-turn it off!

Kitsune: what the heck does it do?

Pai: it tickles people.

Zakuro: T-TURN I-IT *bursts into laughter* O-OFF P-PAI!

Pai: what's the magic word?

Zakuro: P-PLEASE?

Pai: *presses button and the machine shuts down and the door opens up and Zakuro falls, Pai catches her*

Zakuro: *punches him in the arm* d-don't do that again!

Pai: okay I won't.

Zakuro: good *stands up* can we go upstairs now?

Tsuki: fine, let's go.

*they go upstairs to see zing and sven arm wrestling*

Tsuki: oh your back.

Layla: truths time!

Pai: WAIT! Who had the prank this time?

Zakuro: me, they said your dad was a mad genius and you would be for an hour.

Pai: well he wasn't, and sort of.

Layla: truth time! Someone: Who has the best evil laugh? I need you to pretend your pai laughing! Every Hostess who has powers: we need to make the chamber look like its gonna do something sinister! (im putting a lot of effort in order to make up for my failed prank T_T) Pai: press the button to make the machine do whatever it does! All hostesses: put on a show to make it look like its doing something! -after sinister looking show, a doughnut appears- Nick: Throw pai in the chamber. then...-locks him in sound proof chamber where we cant hear him but he can hear us- -presses a button and food appears- you're staying in there as punishment for being selfish, rude, cold, and heartless. Who scares you most? -puts on microphone in chamber- hostesses who scare nick most: go in there and scare nick. nothing more. i dont hate him that much, even though he KILLED ME

Pai: *gets thrown in by nick*

Tsuki: that was technically dares layla.

Layla: shut up! *punches the machine turning it on*

Pai: *inside the machine* *tries to keep from laughing* l-let me out of here.

Kish: *him and tart walk downstairs* who's in the machine?

Zakuro: your older brother.

Tart: we should really get him out of there.

Zakuro: he built it, it tickles people.

Kish & tart: *look at her weird*

Zakuro: it was a dare.

Pai: let me out of here.

Layla: NOT UNTIL YOU LAUGH!

Pai: never!

Nilla; turn it up.

Pai: I SHALL NOT LAUGH!

Kish: he's not going to laugh.

Nilla; FULL POWAH! *turns it up*

Pai: C-CUT IT OUT! I'm not going to laugh!

Nilla: higher than the highest!

Chara-Chan: BUT IT'LL EXPLODE!

Nilla: then move! *turns the knob and breaks it* *evil laughs*

*the machine rackets and explodes*

Pai: *on the ground, then stands up covered in soot* see? I told you it wouldn't work, now, *passes out and lands back in the soot with a thud*

Zakuro: P-Pai? Are you okay? *walks over and starts shaking him* Pai? Are you okay?

Kish: *picks up stick and starts poking him*

Tart: Pai? Onii-san? *starts poking his face*

Pai: *mumbling* let me sleep…

Zakuro: okay… I'll be right back. *runs upstairs and runs back down with a blanket and a pillow* *lifts Pai's head and sets it on the pillow then covers him with the blanket* there.

Pai: *still mumbling* thanks Zakuro.

Kish: where did you get those?

Zakuro: there's a linen closet with giant comforters and pillows. You didn't know?

Kish: okay…

Tsuki: let's move upstairs, he can come when he wakes up. *they go upstairs*

Chara-Chan: the next review is from nick

**hey! im not a drunk! people that already kiled me or wants 2 kill me: im sorry! it wasnt my choice, i forgive you for killing me.**

**now torch, i hate you so much -_- no one else...just you...and possibly zing and you are not getting cinamon rolls 4 your birthday zing!**

Everyone (even Dutch and torch, as booming voices): WE DON'T WANT YOUR FORGIVNESS! DIE! *combined energy blast kills nick*

Nick: *gets revived* HEY! YOU SHOULD!

*a transparent girl appears with brown hair, blue-gray eyes, with panda ears, green glasses, and freckles. She is wearing a toga and has white and black wings*

Girl: no one needs your forgiveness; no one wants it, because no one regretted killing you. You value yourself more than they do. So get off your high horse!

Nick: what the heck?

Girl: PANDA RODS! *Two black and white rods appear in her hands, one's shaft is black with pure white stones on both sides, and the other has a white shaft with a pure black stone on it* cross beam! *crosses the rods above her head* YING YANG BLAST! LESSON IN HUMILITY! *a black and white circling blast shoots towards nick, successfully hitting him in the chest*

Nick: *gets knocked through the window, breaking it and landing in the garden below*

England from outside: WHAT THE HECK? BLOODY PEOPLE KEEP FALLING OUT HERE. I t-think I-I'll just come back later…

*back in the room*

Girl: my job is done, perhaps someday I shall see you all again … *leaves*

Fireflame: the randomest people show up here. Let's continue. The next review is from moon!

Dominic: -holds Misty and Moon apart.- Stop. Fighting. Over. America. Moon do your friken dares!

**Moon:****-blinks-****huh?****Oh!****-hugs****Dominic-****I'll****do****them****but****you****have****to****help****me****fight****Misty****after.****Please?******

**Dominic:****-blushes****and****sighs-****fine.**

**Misty:****NOT****FAIR!****He****likes****you****more.******

**Dominic:****True.**

**Misty:****HEY!**

**Moon:****DARES!**

**Dares-******

**Pai:****You****don't****like****people****making****your****house****a****mess?****Oh****well****Masaya****just****dragged****mud****and****blood****in****again.******

**Mint:****BREATH!****-kicks****back-****I****love****the****MintXDeep****Blue****stuff,****but****seriously****Mint?******

**Hostesses:****We****are****taking****the****mew****mews****to****Disney****World!******

**Dominic:****Take****the****boys.******

**Truths-******

**Ichigo:****-tears****in****my****eyes-****did****you****not****have****fun****at****the****haunted****house.****I****thought****it****was****fun.******

**Ryou:****Will****you****stop****being****so****emo****now****that****you****have****lettuce?******

**Keiichiro:****When****did****you****become****a****bad****a**?******

**Moon:****DONE!****:D******

**Dominic:****Thank****you.**

**Moon:****Yep.****Now****attack!**

**Misty:****CRAP!****NO****PLEASE****YOU****CAN****TAKE****AMAERICA!**

**Moon:****Really?**

**Misty:****Ya****but****you****gotta****let****me****have****England****then.**

**Moon:****DEAL!****-shankes****hands-**

Moon: PAI!

Pai: *Walks upstairs* what now? I was busy sleeping…

Moon: Masaya just dragged mud and blood in your house again.

Pai: *looks irritated* *Grabs Masaya's shirt and tosses him out of the automatically repaired window* *Masaya flies over England's house* now, I am going to take a nap. No one annoy me! *leaves*

Moon: that was fun *pulls mint away from deep blue* BREATHE!

Mint: *was asleep* WHAT? I WAS ASLEEP!

Moon; oh…

Banira: its time to take the mews to Disney world!

Nilla: wait till the end of the chapter.

Moon: fine… truths! Ichigo: -tears in my eyes- did you not have fun at the haunted house. I thought it was fun. Ryou: Will you stop being so emo now that you have lettuce? Keiichiro: When did you become a bad a**?

Ichigo: IT WAS TERRIFYING!

Moon: I will kill-

Nilla: NO! *whispers something in ear*

Moon: fine… for the sake of the twins…

Ryou: *booming voice* yes.

Keiichiro: always. You have it or you don't. It's a natural talent.

*noises come from outside*  
>England: LEAVE ME ALONE!<p>

Moon: the next review is from nilla.

**OMG! My catchphrase! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! *takes deep breath* OK, I'm good.**

**Jay: Are you gay?**

**Of course not stupid. Now shut up and get back to your void! It's not chapter five yet. *covers mouth* I SAID NOTHING!**

**Jay: It's no wonder she locks herself in her room.**

**Ehem, do I have to cut your head off again Jay? GET BACK TO YOUR FRIGGIN VOID!**

**DAAAAARRRESSSSS!**

**Ichigo's Dad: Look, you threaten Kisshu one more time, I will fillet you with my katana and cook you with my flame thrower and feed you to my two dogs, Rockey, the demon cat, and my cat Athena.**

**All the TMM characters (excluding Blue Knight, Keiichiro, and Aoyama): WE WANT FLUFF!**

**Italy: LET'S MAKE PASTA!**

**Nick: We should so throw another schizo/paranoid party.**

**Hostesses(and Nick): Let's clone Aoyama and having a killing spree!**

**TRUUUUUUUUTHSSSSSSSS!**

**Pudding and Tart: You see this piece of candy? *waves jolly rancher* This is the last piece of candy left in the house (secretly I have a secret stash of candy that we must keep secret) *pops candy in mouth* Mmmmm, watermelon!**

**Nick: Do you forgive me yet for being so mean to you? Because I'm sorry. You will still die in our impending battle though. I'm looking at getting a new weapon for this...Any suggestions?**

**Shirogane: It seems you've always been introverted. Did something happen to you when you were a kid, other than when your parents died, that made you this way?**

**Aoyama: So, I haven't talked to Greg in a while, how is he?**

**Torch: Beware of the boy with the name that rhymes with hay. He is not to be trusted. Trust me.**

**I WENT ON A HAUNTED TRAIL AND LAUGHED AT THE PEOPLE WHO TRIED TO SCARE ME! IT WAS FRIGGIN AWESOME! Love you, kittens!**

**Jay: What is with the kittens?**

**I SAID GET BACK TO YOUR VOID YOU SON OF A BISCUIT EATER! Goodnight everyone!**

Nilla; he's such a biscuit eater.

Livvykitty: okay, Ichigo's dad, if you threaten Kish again, you're going to die.

ID: never! My poor little girl- *gets slapped by Ichigo*

Ichigo: CUT IT OUT! I LOVE KISH, I AM NOT A LITTLE GIRL ANYMORE, and I don't give a crap if you don't like it. So leave.

*he leaves and the hostesses cheer*

Kish: *smiles and hugs Ichigo*

Mint: congratulations Ichigo. You finally got some backbone. *goes back to sleep on deep blue's chest*

Nilla: YAY! Now,

All hostesses present at the time: *start chanting* fluff, fluff, fluff, fluff, fluff, fluff, fluff, fluff!

Taruto: will you- *the hostesses chant louder*

Ichigo: now that's just- *they chant even louder*

Mint: *wakes up* cut it- *they chant even louder*

Deep blue: that's really- *their almost yelling*

Zakuro: stop- *they are now shouting at the top of their lungs*

Pai: *storms upstairs* WHAT THE HECK DID I JUST SAY NOT FIVE MINUTES AGO? SHUT THE HECK UP! *they all pull out mega horns and shout through them*

Pai: *dip-kisses Zakuro* there, now let me sleep!

Nilla: fine. *Pai leaves*

Zakuro: *plops down on a purple bean bag chair*

Nilla: dares oh dares! LET'S MAKE PASTA ITALY!

Italy: vee~ okay! *they go into the kitchen and come back five minutes later with a bowl of pasta, two bowls of sauce, and cheese*

Nilla: bon appétit! Nick, we should- oh yeah he's in the garden…

Fireflame; just skip it. CLONING TIME!

**three hours (and manslaughter) later**

nilla: *covered in blood* truths time! Pudding and Tart: You see this piece of candy? *waves jolly rancher* This is the last piece of candy left in the house (secretly I have a secret stash of candy that we must keep secret) *pops candy in mouth* Mmmmm, watermelon! Nick: Do you forgive me yet for being so mean to you? Because I'm sorry. You will still die in our impending battle though. I'm looking at getting a new weapon for this...Any suggestions? Shirogane: It seems you've always been introverted. Did something happen to you when you were a kid, other than when your parents died, that made you this way? Aoyama: So, I haven't talked to Greg in a while, how is he? Torch: Beware of the boy with the name that rhymes with hay. He is not to be trusted. Trust me.

Pudding: NOOO!

Tart: WHY?

Nick: *crawls through window* yes… I think… *stands up and he has a ying yang tattoo on his arm*

Torch: *booming voice* but he gives me dr. pepper!

Nilla: no!

Torch: BUT IT'S SODAAAA!

Nilla: SO?

Torch: it tastes good…

Nilla: just don't!

Torch: Livvykitty! Continue!

Livvykitty: the next review is from zingfox

**Still a butt**

**Truths**

**Everyone: opinions on Doctor Who and the angels?**

**Nick: dude stupid move on the genocid I'm not mad more annoyed**

**Ichigo: here *hands a box containg a ice wolf* I sence one child does not fit with the firefox this is it sprit animal**

**Dares**

**Nick: sing the sing ' I kissed a girl' by I think britney spear**

**Deep blue & mint: play twister**

**Ps torch WERES MY DARK CHOCOLATE**

Taruto: nightmares.

Pudding: it was scary Na no Da!

Etc. etc.

Nick: whatever. I don't care. *gets electrocuted and falls won the floor*

Ichigo: so what is thi- *the box disappears in blue colored sparks*

Zing: *looks mad*

Torch: *booming voice, sounds out of breath because she's still chasing Dutch* no chocolate for you! And its by katy perry!

Nick: do I have to? I mean I really don't think that- *suddenly starts coughing* f-fine! *sings terribly*

Nilla: that was terrible. Lets continue.

Fireflame: the next review is from TMM Angel.

**Hi everyone! I have some dares and a few truths for you!**

**Ichigo: What are some names you've thought of for your sweet little babies?**

**Kish: Same question as Ichigo.**

**Blue Knight: Do you think you'll ever find love?**

**Tree Hugger: *smacks back of his head* You idiot! How could you soil the name of animal lovers everywhere? For that you must die a slow and painful death!**

**Pai: Are you gonna ask Zakuro to marry you? If so, when?**

**Zakuro: What do you think of the name Angel for let's say, oh I don't know, a daughter?**

**Torch: Can I please join you guys? Pretty please? *gives puppy dog eyes* If you say yes then look below to see my info:**

**Name: Angel**

**Age: 16**

**Hair: White**

**Eyes: violet**

**Personality: Logical, sweet, protective of friends and family, energetic, and an expert at the puppy-dog eye begging trick.**

**Other: (this is to remain secret from TMM characters) I'm Pai's and Zakuro's daughter from the future. I know my behavior is weird considering who my parents are but I guess two negatives make a positive. I look human but I have Pai's powers. Oh and I have a "small" grudge against Tree Hugger so I may try to kill him for no reason.**

Nilla: ooh! Cool! So, Ichigo, have you thought of any cute names?

Ichigo: well, crystal, for one, we decided to go with joel for the boy maybe. And perhaps prim for the girl…

Kish: or Natalie!

Ichigo: *nods* or something like lilly.

InsaneWarriorCat: hey blue knight, so you think you'll find love?

Blue knight: perhaps. IF TORCH WILL STOP KILLING ME! *gets stabbed in the gut by a flying sword* curses. *coughs up blood then dies*

Tsuki: CRAP! We were supposed to grant her permis-

*torch bursts in covered in blood, dragging a tied-up Dutch, with a shirtless ryou following her*

Torch; dutch! You are banned to the base-

Zakuro: Pai is taking a nap there.

Torch: guest rooms?

Livvykitty: still being refurbished.

Torch: FINE! *Opens the other door and drags dutch in, then ties her to the leg of a bed in there* YOU ARE BANNED TO STAY IN MY BEDROOM BECAUSE IT'S THE ONLY ONE BESIDES HERE THAT ISN'T OCCUPIED OR STILL DESTROYED! AND NO! YOU CANNOT READ ANY OF MY BOOKS!

Dutch: but-

Torch: NO BUTS! *slams door and turns around* okay, lets continue. *poofs in TMMangel*

TMMangel: oh hey- why are you covered in blood?

Torch: welcome to my show! Tokyo mew mew truth or torture! And this is because I had to chase Ryou, now, Ryou, is your shirt back on?

Ryou: yes.

Angel; oh ok! Pai, are you going to marry Zakuro- where is he?

Zakuro: we answered that question already and he's taking a nap.

Angel: *pouts* okay then, Zakuro, what do you think of the name Angel for say a daughter?

Zakuro: sounds like a nice name.

Angel: *smiles*

Torch: you shall make a nice addition, welcome. The next review is from jay cooper!

Nilla: NOOOO!

Torch: too bad.

**hi can i be in. my appearance in a dark blue and black ninja costume i rarely take it off for some reason. face appearance green eyes dirty blond hair with freckles my most used weapons are a katana and 2 knifes. ENOUGH WITH WHAT I LOOK LIKE DARES ALL READY! dares kish: kiss all the mews exept the hostesses nick:*kicks in groin* fight me (i always win exept for fighting my equal) here torch a dr pepper []. truths: torch: (yes you again) how many reviews have you got in all. pretty pwease. ichigo: so have you got an ultra sound (if you have what gender is the baby)**

**everybody: EPICly fail at eating 111111111 tubs of ice cream (torch eat 2 and say you ate 100000) thats all stop bothering me that i only used that many *eats 999999999 tubs of ice cream***

Torch: WELCOME! And thank you for the dr. pepper!

Jay: you're welcome, now, NILLA!

Torch: HEY! Not until it's over, and we're going to Disney land, you can come.

Jay; thank you Torch! Ice cream time! *everyone gets poofed to a cafeteria*

Pai; that's it! I'm not getting a nap; I'm not even going to try.

Jay: ice cream!

Torch: *everyone tries but passes out, pudding and tart are tied to a pole so they cant kill them* *she only eats one* done!  
>jay: *eats 999999999 tubs of ice cream* delicious!<p>

Torch: I know right? Chara-Chan! The last one is from you!

**Yes I finished it, sorry.**

**Well truths first**

**Torch wat is smosh**

**Ryou do u think u could listen to 10 mins of this is s pen**

**Dares**

**Ryou watch this is a pen**

**Everyone sing the Pokemon song together well make a promise**

**Masbaka become a talking waluras for 2 chap**

**Everyone ( hostesses 2) become an talking animal but they have to be cute ones**

**Well that's all bai**

Torch: well its two best friends who- uh… I CANT EXPLAIN IT! Just watch it and you'll understand.

Chara-chan: fine. Ryou, start with the " this is a pen"

Ryou: * starts watching at a computer desk*

*everyone sings*

Torch: WALRUS! *staff with a blue orb on the top appears in her hand* transform!

*Masaya turns into a walrus*

Torch: ready?

Hostesses: YEAH!

Okay, here's what they are!

Torch: panda  
>Tsuki: baby Firefox<p>

Banira: grizzly bear cub

Moon: koi fish

Livvykitty: kitty (are you surprised?)

Dutch: a puppy, the cute kind!

Kokoro: sea horse

Chara-Chan: dolphin

Invadergir; gir. Yes that's an animal. Shut up.

Chips: chip-munk! Or polar bear!

Fireflame: cute little piggy!

InsaneWarriorCat: a warrior cat, imagine a cute kitty in armor!

Kitsune: baby wolf

Layla: little baby chicken

Nilla: bunny!

TMMangel: hummingbird

Jay: tiger kitten

Torch: THE END! WERE GOING TO DISNEY WORLD! *they leave*

**Me: the end, now go home. please? **


	29. Chapter 29

**Me: okay! I broke the page down key on my keyboard. It just fell off… **

**Nick: it probably was your fault.**

**Me: SHUT UP! here to do the disclaimer is my cats roxie and minion! **

**Roxie my cat: meow, meow meow, purr, **

**Minion: purr, meow meow meow, meow meow meow meow, meow **

**(translation: fangirlgonesupernova owns nothing, except for us.)**

**Me: ROLL FILM!**

_**Chapter twenty-nine**_

**NintendoCaprisun. 'nuff said. **

Torch; okay! Getting started, the first review is from-

Nilla: IT'S FROM ME, NOW! JAY! *charges*

Jay: it's from nilla;

**JAY YOU LITTLE *censored* I TOLD YOU NOT TO REVIEW! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU *censored*!**

**DARES!**

**Jay: GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE BEFORE I HAVE TO CHASE YOU WITH MY KATANA! ACTUALLY FORGET IT! *starts chasing Jay with katana in hand* I'M GONNA KILL YOU LITTLE BROTHER! AND YOU WILL ADMIT DEFEAT AND THAT I AM NOT YOUR EQUAL I AM YOUR MASTER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GET OVER HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!**

**Nick: I'm gonna cook for you! Then you have to eat my food. (the scary part is, I don't cook, other than hamburger helper and grilled cheese sandwiches)**

**Jay: HAHAHA! I know your fear of fluff! I WILL TORTURE YOU WILL FLUFF! (the actual dare will come soon)**

**TMM Couples: Do FLUFFY stuff in front of Jay!**

**Jay again: YOU WILL WATCH! OR ELSE I KEEL YOU! MWAHAHAHAHA! NO I WON'T KILL YOU! I WILL FORCE YOU TO WATCH THE FLUFF! BECAUSE YOU WILL FIND DEATH MUCH MORE PLEASANT THAN FLUFF! Sucks being my little brother doesn't it? MAWAHAHAHA!**

**TRUTHS!**

**Ichigo and Kisshu: OMG! MORE AWESOME NAMES! My mom's name is Natalie and my 4 year old niece's middle name is Lilly. Her first name is Anastasia though, but her nickname is Stacy. *continues ranting about family members names* and then Jay's name- Never mind.**

**Nick: You better watch out, you are already my friend, next is possibly...OK no never mind that, the thought makes me gag. I'm good with friend...**

**BTW, I WAS LIKE SO FRIGGIN AWESOME! *starts humming We R Who We R by Ke$ha* LOVE YOU SO MUCH, KITTENS! *blows kisses***

Torch: I love that song…

Nilla: GET OVER HERE JAY! *chases*  
>jay: *blocks sword* I WILL NEVER SAY IT!<p>

Nilla: nick, I cooked for you! *hands cupcake*

Nick: thanks! *eats*

Nilla: okay, TMM couples, its fluff time! And jay, *ties him to the ddr machine* stay there!

Kish: okay! *kisses Ichigo*

Zakuro; I thought they would go first.

Jay: AH! It burns!

Nilla: *evil laughter*

Pudding: I'M NEXT NA NO DA! *kisses Taruto*

Jay: I-IT'S SO CUTE! IT HURTS!

Ryou: I think it's my turn. *dip kisses lettuce*

Jay: it buuuuurns!

Torch: *starts playing "this love"*

Jay: WHY?

Torch: sorry jay. *plays love story* but I love this song!

Mint: so do I! *starts singing*

Deep blue: hmm… strange song.

Torch: ooh! I have an idea! *starts playing beauty and the beast* Dance!

Mint: uh…

Deep blue; like waltz?

Torch: yep! Now dance!

Deep blue: okay. *starts dancing with her*

Jay: I-it's t-too romantic! It !

Torch: SORRY!

Nilla: the final blow!

Torch: huh?

Nilla: hehe… *leaves then runs upstairs, hands Zakuro something, then spills water on the floor*

Pai: *runs upstairs* GIVE ME BACK MY WEAP- *slips and falls* ow…

Zakuro: uh… a-are you okay?

Torch: I need music. *plays you'll be in my heart* yay!

Pai: I'm fine. *Stands up*

Zakuro: are you sur- *slips and falls, Pai catches her, then falls*

Jay: IT BURNS! THE FLUFF!

Torch: sorry. *slices through ropes with small dagger*

Nilla: *laughs evilly again* truths! Ichigo and Kisshu: OMG! MORE AWESOME NAMES! My mom's name is Natalie and my 4 year old niece's middle name is Lilly. Her first name is Anastasia though, but her nickname is Stacy. *continues ranting about family members names* and then Jay's name- Never mind. Nick: You better watch out, you are already my friend, next is possibly...OK no never mind that, the thought makes me gag. I'm good with friend...

Kisshu: thanks.

Ichigo: thank you… I think.

Nick: *crawls through the window* fine… can someone get this thing off my person? It crawled onto my forehead…

Torch: *laughs* you got marked, it's not coming off. What did she say?

Nick: something about humility…

Torch: then your doomed dude. *handcuffs him to the wall* sorry, just has to be done, who wants to read the next review?

InsaneWarriorCat; ME!

Fireflame: no me! *they start fighting*

Chips: can I do it?

Torch: go ahead.

Chips: the next review is from Kitsuneroyale

**We look cute when we're animals, don't we? Oh well, nothing lasts forever.**

**Dares**

**Mew Mews - (I hate to keep throwing the animal card, but) turn into a cute animal each.**

**Blue Knight and Masaya - Battle each other until your limbs are all gone.**

**Me - Kill Blue Knight and Masaya by kicking their head.**

**Nick - Sing a song chosen by the wheel of musical torture.**

**Truths**

**Mew Mews - How did the bake sale go?**

**Keiichiro - How did the bake sale go?**

**Ryou - How did you become a Mew Mew?**

**Pudding and Tart - How many pieces of candy did you have in your lifetime?**

**That's it for now. Sayounara, Minna!**

Torch: very cute. Jay had a seizure.

Jay: I did not!

Nilla: my foolish brother did.

Torch: so as a bet if he can last an entire chapter of love songs he gets to stay. *plays I hate everything about you*

Nick: you said you didn't like rock.

Torch: this isn't hard rock that gives me headaches. Mews into animals!

Ichigo: uh… okay… ill try, *transforms into a fat black cat (much like my cat roxie :D)*

Kish: *picks her up* so cute! *Ichigo blushes*

Pudding: pudding is next Na no Da! *turns into a cute monkey*

Taruto: she turned… into a monkey… it's kind of cute…

Lettuce: uh…

Torch; go transform in my pool. *points behind her*

Lettuce: okay, lets go *they go to the pool* *she dives in, then emerges as a dolphin*

Ryou: nice. My girlfriend is a dolphin…

Lettuce: I can talk... can anyone understand me? *no one can*

Ryou: still, dolphins are cute.

Mint: my turn *gulps* *transforms into a bird* *flies over to deep blue*

Deep blue: the only kind of animal I don't hate. *he stretches out his hand and she lands on it*

Zakuro: *sighs* my turn. *turns into a grey wolf*

Pai: *sits criss-cross* so you turn into a wolf?

Zakuro: yep. *everyone understands her*

Ryou: how come we can understand her?

Zakuro: *changes back and she's sitting cross-legged* Pai invented this *holds up wrist and she has a silver wristband that has blinking stones on it* it turns into a collar when I transform. *the song thousand miles starts playing* why?

Torch: the bet.

Zakuro: okay, as I was saying, it translates my thoughts into words.

Pudding: *transforms back and is hugging tart* I want one Na no Da!

Pai: fine, I'll make you one.

Ichigo: *transforms back* me too!

Mint: *see above* I want one as well!

Lettuce: *changes* would you make me one?  
>Pai: I'll make you all one, now, may we go upstairs?<p>

Torch: okay! *they instantly teleport to the attic*

Deep blue: (he needs a human name, suggestions?) why not just teleport us down?

Torch: didn't feel like it. *plays won't say I'm in love*

Jay: at least it's Disney.

Torch: I love this one *sings with the angels* *faces Zakuro while singing*

Zakuro: what are you implying?

Torch: oh yeah, that's the other one. Oh well *sings last line* *puts on kiss the girl*

Jay: it's so girly…

Torch: *sings along*

Kitsune: blue knight and Masaya, fight by slicing the others limbs off! *they somehow do it perfectly* *she kicks their heads off*

Dutch: I want to try something new! Healing melody! Revive! *plays a song on a flute* *they get revived*

Torch: that's one of the most fun ways to revive; I prefer a string instrument though.*plays I can't help falling in love with you* this ones good.

Kitsune: truth time! Mew Mews - How did the bake sale go? Keiichiro - How did the bake sale go? Ryou - How did you become a Mew Mew? Pudding and Tart - How many pieces of candy did you have in your lifetime?

Ichigo: so-so

Lettuce: good.

Mint: I don't know, I got food poisoning from eating one of ichigo's cookies. After that I think she was on register, I had my stomach pumped though…

Pudding: pudding got to eat a lot of cookies Na no Da!

Zakuro: It was a nightmare. Keiichiro passed out from stress!

Keiichiro: it's true… it was bad… and a living nightmare. .

Ryou: remember when I infused cat DNA with mine?

Kitsune: yea.

Ryou: that's how. I made a silver pendant for myself.

Pudding: *looks at tart*

Tart: *looks back*

*five seconds later*

*they burst into laughter*

Pudding: we lost track na no Da!

Tart: I highly doubt anyone-

Pai: I would estimate around two hundred thousand, four hundred and thirty seven.

Tart: well excluding Pai no one can estimate it.

Ryou: well-

Tart: EXCLUDING THE GENIUSES! Jeez.

Torch: *puts on every time we touch then starts dancing on the DDR machine. Okay, someone do the next one!

Pai: I haven't done anything in the past few minutes, so I will. The next review is from the crazy fire girl.

Torch: but we have no new reviewers, and I cant review on my own story.

Tsuki: I think its from me…

Pai: yes.

**Tsuki: That was awesome**

**Kuro: *Walks back* Okay, Damion wont be bothering anyone for a year**

**Tsuki: What did you do?**

**Kuro: I broke all of the bones in his body and electrocuted him for about volts**

**Tsuki: Okay, well dare and truth time!**

**Truths**

**Torch: Bring in Ichigo's Dad for only 20 minutes so I can say something to him, please**

**Ichigo's Dad: Hi super annoying granpapa who hates my papa *Takes 19 minutes to say that* Now go back to your house or else you wont see the birth of Ichigo's kids! *One more then the doctor predicted, whoops said to much***

**Ichigo and Kisshu: If somehow you one more kid then the doctor predicted and it was a girl would you name it Tsuki? Please, I'll babysit all of them for you if you need me to :)**

**Torch: (Again) Can Kuro stay, please?**

**Prank: (I was inspired) Mint: did you know that once you marry an alien then you have to give up Earthly possessions and be the housemaid?**

**Dares**

**Deep Blue: Propose to Mint and if she says no then ask her why**

**Nick: Start the battle, I want to destroy you!**

**Tsuki: All I gots for now**

**LUKE, I am your father**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Tsuki: Kuro, are you watching Star Wars again?**

**Kuro: Yes**

**Tsuki: I want a piece of that action *Starts watching with Kuro* Bye for now**

Torch: okay. *poofs ichigo's dad*

Tsuki:  
>Ichigo's Dad: Hi super annoying granpapa who hates my papa *Takes 19 minutes to say that* Now go back to your house or else you wont see the birth of Ichigo's kids! *One more then the doctor predicted, whoops said to much*<p>

ID: fine. *leaves*

Torch: uh… okay… *keeps dancing*

Jay: I'll compete with you. *they dance to bad boy*

Tsuki; okay! Kishhu, Ichigo, if you had a third child, would you consider naming it tsuki?

Ichigo: well yes, I mean, we are your parents in another dimension ne?

Kish: agreed!

Tsuki: *inwardly dancing* okay! I'll baby sit it if you need to!

Ichigo: well… okay…

Kish: so now we have five.

Ichigo: babysitters?

Kish: I made a list! *shows list* *jay and torch dance to a girl worth fighting for* so far I have Tsuki, Lettuce, Zakuro, *they switch to thousand miles* Pudding-

Ichigo: pudding?

Kish: she takes care of six little kids by herself! And Pai!

Ichigo: PAI?

Kish: yep! What? Something wrong?

Ichigo: I'm not sure if I want Pai watching my children…

Pai: I'm standing right here you know.

Kish: but he's great with kids!  
>*everyone looks at him skeptically but Taruto and Pai*<p>

Kish; no seriously! He really is! When I attacked that little girl he said that I deserved it for picking on a child!

Tart; that was a funny Saturday

Kish: *glares* He really is! I swear!

Ichigo: fine…

Kish: yay! *hugs Ichigo*

Torch: okay jay, I'm not going to write you a love song time!

Jay: I'm still good. Need a break?

Torch: AS IF! I got hyper off of bread fool!

Zing: true story.

Torch: *they start dancing* *sings along* sure kuro can stay!

Tsuki: *whispers the prank in mint's ear*

Mint: really?

Tsuki: DEEP BLUE! *whispers the dare in his ear* *hands him a box*

Deep blue: I'm perfectly fine with this. *walks over to mint and slips the ring, which has a sapphire on it, on her finger* I think you know the rest.

Mint: *gasps* y-yes! *glomps*

Tsuki: *pales*

Deep blue: *laughs and hugs her*

Torch; cute! Now, nick, start the battle while me and jay dance.

Jay; where do you get all this energy?

Torch: SANTA BABY TIME! *picks the song*

Jay: *starts dancing* ITS NOT EVEN HALLOWEEN YET!

Torch: *laughs* I DON'T CARE! I LOVE CHRISTMAS MUSIC!

Jay: I'M DANCING WITH A CRAZY PERSON!

Nick: uh… *charges at tsuki and grazes her arm with his key blade*

Tsuki: *stabs his gut with a poisoned dagger* that was fun!

Torch: HOT N' COLD! YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY BE TIRED MAN!

Jay: this is killing my legs! *they dance, he's obviously tired*

Nilla: wow.

Zing: your brother is no match for my sister. All in all, our siblings are crazy.

Torch: *sings along*

Tuski: *mint lets go of deep blue and she tells her about the dare*

Mint: *where only tsuki can hear* I don't care!

Banira: the next review is from moon!

**Moon: I don't understand what you are so upset about Misty.**

**Misty: You need to get over your anime obsession. at least with this one show.**

**Moon: NO! Dominic told me I could watch Black Butler. Be nice!**

**Misty: Not my job. I'm yourr gaurd.**

**Moon: -growls- whatever! I still won our Hetalia battle. I'm gonna do my dares. You go to your corner.**

**Dares-**

**Lettuce: I don't hate you. -hugs- Come with me. Lets go eat.**

**Pai: I command you to laugh! God you are so unemotional like Misty. :/**

**Nick: STOP BEING SO MEAN! -punches arm- I'm not gonna kill you idiot.**

**Truths-**

**Ichigo: Have any weird food cravings yet?**

**Blue Knight: You will die alone because we all enjoy killing you.**

**Ryou: Are you ok?**

**Moon: -yawns- to tired to be productive. See ya later.**

**Misty: You are such an idiot.**

**Moon: And you are my sidekick. Get over it! Bye byez!**

Moon: *hugs Lettuce* come, let's go eat! Banira, do be a darling and finish my dares, and record them!

Banira: *setting up camera* got it! Pai, laugh!

Pai: nothing is funny right now.

Banira: Zakuro! Help me make you boyfriend laugh!

Zakuro: I'll try.

Torch: *selects wake me up inside*

Zakuro: hmm… *grabs whip and trips jay*

Pai: not funny.

Jay: hey! *jumps up and keeps dancing*

Pai: nothing makes me laugh.

Tart: hey! That's not true- *Pai clamps his hand over his mouth*

Pai: almost. Almost nothing, and if you say anything-

Tart: I just remembered I need to make lunch! *leaves*

Kish: Wait… but tart and I suck at cooking…

Pudding; I'll go help him! Come on Kish onii-san! *drags him downstairs*

Keiichiro; I'm going to make sure they don't burn down torch's house.

Torch: *yells over shoulder* thank you!

Banira: ugh! Let's continue! *uses remote to show a clown*

Torch: THE CLOWNS! *curls into a ball as jay continues*

Banira: okay…

Zakuro; tickling doesn't work…

Torch: *stands up and starts dancing again* remember thriller!

Zakuro: what is she…

Mint: *pales* did you hear that?

Deep blue: *gulps* yep…

Zakuro: *smirks and her eyes gleam* I'LL BE RIGHT BACK! *grabs mint and deep blue* YOU TWO ARE COMING WITH ME! *runs out of the room*

Banira: meanwhile, *punches Nick's arm* STOP BEING MEAN IDIOT!

Zakuro: *tosses mint and deep blue back into the room with them in their thriller costumes* torch! Contract please!

Torch: *waves hand and a contract appear*

Mint: *reads contract* We don't have to even be here.

Deep blue: and we get to go on vacation for three chapters… *they look at each other*

Torch: *they start dancing to behind these hazel eyes*

DB and mint: where do we sign?

Torch: bottom!

Mint and deep blue: *sign*

Pai: what are you-  
>*zombies appear and mint and deep blue start dancing to "thriller"*<p>

Pai: n-not funny at all. *holding back laughter*

Zakuro: *smirks*

Pai: *starts chuckling then bursts into laughter*

Banira: VICTORY! *they all start cheering*

Mint: yes!

Deep blue: and we are out of here for three chapters.

Torch: *puts on s8tr boy*

Moon: were back! *watches the video* great! Okay truths! Ichigo: Have any weird food cravings yet? Blue Knight: You will die alone because we all enjoy killing you. Ryou: Are you ok?

Ichigo: uh… well… oh yeah! I shredded white chocolate onto a salad.

Torch: isn't ryou represented by white chocolate?

Ichigo: yeah. And pizza with apple sauce

Torch: weird *she never stops dancing*

Blue knight: aw crud.

Ryou: I'm fine, torch saved me. And now I'm with my lettuce! *hugs lettuce*

Moon; okay! The next review is from-  
>TMMangel: I haven't talked lately. It's from me!<p>

***writing down various plots* Must. Get. Them. Together. Soon. *looks up* Oh right, torture time.**

**Dares:**

**Ryou: Give Zakuro, Pudding, Lettuce, and Ichigo a big raise.**

**Pai: Take Zakuro on a date!**

**Deep Blue: Fight me! You can use this rusty old sword*tosses sword* and I'll use my father's old weapon.*pulls out Pai's weapon***

**Blue Knight: Kill the Tree Hugger and go find a girlfriend or something.**

**Truths:**

**Everyone(but Pai and Zakuro who can't hear this): I'm Pai and Zakuro's daughter from the future. Something has happened so now we got to get my parents together, as in married, soon or else I won't be born. So who wants to help me out?**

**Kish: Uncle will you please give me a puppy?**

**Mint: Why were you so mean to Aunt Ichigo?**

Ryou: NEVER!

Hostesses: *pull out weapons; torch catches her hands on fire (like azula in the beach episode!)*

Ryou: e-eh… mew mews, y-your g-getting a raise now.

Ichigo: FINNALY! *Falls on couch*

Kish: *sits next to her*

Torch: *dances to "all I ever wanted* PAI! Take Zakuro out on a date!

Pai: okay. Come on, lets go.*they leave holding hands*

Kish: never thought Pai would have a girlfriend.

Pai: I HEARD THAT!

Angel: fight me DB!

Deep blue: it's on! * starts fighting, but gets stabbed and dies*

Angel: I want to try the healing rhythm thing!

Dutch: melody!

Angel: melody, whatever. HEALING TUNE! *harp appears and so do angel wings* REVIVE!

Deep blue: *gets covered in feathers then stands up*

Torch: *dancing to funhouse*

Nilla: that isn't about love!

Torch; I think its about a girl getting rid of her house after getting divorced. *keeps dancing*

Angel: blue knight! Kill the baka and go get a girlfriend.

Torch: hey jay, after this lets have a hot coco *the song finishes* oh good, hot cocoa! *they go get cocoa along with a few hostesses and pudding*

Nilla: I wanted cocoa too… *torch walks up with two mugs and hands one to nilla*

Torch; with mini marshmallows!

Nilla: thank you! *drinks* what the heck? Why is it creamier?

Torch: MILK! *starts singing* _hot__cocoa__with__milk,__hot__cocoa__with__milk,__I__add__marshmallows__ '__cuz__I__can,__milk__cause__it__'__s__yummy.__I__can__'__t__remember__cocoa__with__water,__it__must__taste__really__bad._

Jay: she sang that the whole time.

Nick: can I have cocoa?

Torch: jay,

Jay; *hands mug*

Nick: yay. *sits and drinks cocoa*

Torch: go ahead and kill baka then get a girlfriend.

Blue knight: ALRIGHT! *slices through masabaka* *laughs evily then notices something* *turns around* w-what's w-wrong t-torch?

Torch: *death aura* you got blood in my coco. PREPARE TO DIIIIE! *roundhouse kicks through the window* *jumps out while he's still flying and slices him up* NEVER MESS WITH THE COCOA!

Nick: the only worse thing is messing with her apple juice or pudding.

Tart: *has walked back upstairs* pudding?

Nick: chocolate pudding. As in the food.

Pudding; oh Na no Da!

Torch: *flies back inside* *says firmly* someone. Revive him before my neighbor freaks.

Nilla: okay… I'll do it! HEALING MELODY! *trumpet appears* *blasts out notes which revive him* *so what starts playing*

Blue knight: *walks through the door and goes to the attic* can I get a girlfriend now?

Torch: NO!

Blue knight: *curls in a ball on a bean bag chair*

Torch: *grumbles with a death aura* I'm going to get more cocoa. *leaves*

Fireflame: do the –

InsaneWarriorCat: truths angel!

Angel; okay. Everyone(but Pai and Zakuro who can't hear this): I'm Pai and Zakuro's daughter from the future. Something has happened so now we got to get my parents together, as in married, soon or else I won't be born. So who wants to help me out? Kish: Uncle will you please give me a puppy Mint: Why were you so mean to Aunt Ichigo?

Torch: they're already together. *has new cup* *sips* kish, any ideas?

Kish: well... believe it or not, Pai is actually shyer than me and tart.

Tart: yeah… and he doesn't show his emotions in public, and only to people he cares about…

Kish: so nope! We have no ideas!

Angel: *pouts*

Torch: I'm sure it'll work out! They just don't show their emotions or affection publicly. When I can't sleep I walk around my house.

Angel: what does that have to do with anything?

Torch: I can never find them. I think they go on dates late at night.

Kish: good theory. And yes! I'll give you a puppy! What kind?

Mint: because she always acts like the leader when she just isn't the leader! None of us are!

Pudding: let's take a vote! All for Ichigo!

Ichigo: *raises hand*

Pudding: all for mint!

*no one*

Pudding: okay… all for lettuce!

*see above*

Pudding: uh… Pai and Zakuro! *the mews, Kish, and tart raise their hands* it's decided then!

InsaneWarriorCat: the next review is from-

Fireflame: nick091!

**wait, moon how am i being mean? nilla, i...i dont want ur food! i can cook 4 myself. *sigh* why am i so hated, i dont hate...well, most of u i dont hate*tries 2 dodge katana* i should go before i get killed by all of you...* jumps out of window and smashes into englands house***

**england: torch! get ur friend out of my house! he smashed my kitchen!**

**moon,im sorry 4 whatever i did...i am brain dead so im not sure how i was being mean**

Torch: *phoenix wings sprout from her back and she flies over to England's house* sorry England!

England: *passes out from seeing his neighbor flying*

America: I think we should take that as an "okay"

Torch: bye America! Make sure he doesn't have a concussion! *flies over to her house* okay.

Moon: Its k (sounds like tskay)

Torch: let's dance jay! *they start dancing to you belong with me*

Dutch: next from me! *the DDR machine extends showing a third and she jumps on*

**so...we were talking animals...in disney world...? coooooool...**

**Dares:**

**Torch: if i can't get Ryou, give me Itachi! HE IS THE FRICKEN SMEXIEST NINJA EVAHH! and forgive me...I AM LONELY! TT^TT i promise i won't try to rape Ryou again...**

**Masaya: *eyes glow red and whispers* fear... *watches as he collapses to the ground, twitching* ...pain is still more fun :3**

**Everyone: sorry, but i am so very inspirationless...i am low on randomness...DON'T KILL ANY SQUIRRELS AND DON'T GET BITTEN BY SPARKLE FAIRIES! SEE YA LATERZZ! :D**

Torch: okay! *itachi appears*

Dutch: *grabs his jacket and handcuffs him next to nick*

Nick: sup

Itachi; not much

Torch: I feel like dancing to something upbeat *selects 7 things I hate about you* perfect!

Masaya: *falls to the ground twitching*

Dutch: the next review is from zing.

**Now ur a huge butt no hot chocolate for you**

**Dares**

**Torch: go on califonia sreams 300 times(yes it goes upside down)**

**Nick your honest opinion not torches thoughts**

**Hosteses: regarding pai and Zacuro's wedding please refer to chapters 1-7ish you will find I have blamed rights to this wedding (you can be my assiants if you fallow my instructions**

**Truths**

**Pai: Kay jewlers has the best rings I suggest the color purple**

**Sorry found it chapter 9 for those wondering yay spell cheak my fav frienemy**

*torch disappears*

Nick: uh… okay… I don't understand.

Dutch: I have a text message from torch. It says; zing, I remove this right from you. Now stop being a jerk-wad.

Zing: *grumbles*

Sven: let's continue our game.

Pai: *him and Zakuro are still gone*

Torch: *reappears* *shoots flare gun at the rafter* the next review is from layla!

**UGH! I GIVE UP ON THOSE TWO! -points to zakuro and pai-**

**Anyway...what's more fluffier than romeo and juliet XD?**

**PRANK:**

**Deep Blue: Go to a resturant and get some spagetti o_O but before that, drink this! -gives him emotion potion-**

**Truths:**

**Mint: Have some tea...-adds sleeping potion to tea while she isn't looking-**

**Ichigo: is your dad mentally ill?**

**Dares:**

**Masaya: go get a bed so we can lay mint on it! we need to make her look dead. i got the flowers ready. -makes earth sprout red roses-**

**Someone: I need someone to watch deep blue! when he finishes buying the spagetti, i need that person to poof him here o_O**

**Deep Blue (when he gets here): -activates the emotion potion- how do you feel?**

**BYE!**

Torch; *jumps back on the DDR machine and starts to dance again* Deep blue! Go get spaghetti!

Deep blue: fine. *leaves*

Layla: YOU FORGOT THIS! *tosses the bottle*

Deep blue: *drinks the potion then continues walking*

Layla: *hands mint tea with heavy sleeping potion* have some tea.

Mint: thank you. *drinks tea then falls on the floor, the tea pot shattering next to her, the tea is blood red*

Layla: so Ichigo, is your dad mentally ill?

Ichigo: he's overprotective.

Deep blue: *walks back in* I got you your stupi- *sees mint and drops the spaghetti* *crouches next to mint* mint! Are you okay? *tries to wake her up* mint? *checks vital signs* mint… *looks like he's going to cry*

Tsuki; okay this is cruel. *hands him a syringe filled with antidote* use this. It'll cure her.

Deep blue: *injects it*

Mint: *wakes up* *stands up but is wobbly* okay, who put sleeping potion in my tea?

Layla; *whistles, then gets punched by mint*

Mint: not cool!

Deep blue: yeah, *says lower* I thought she was dead…

Jay: I think we should continue.

Torch: the next ones from jay.

Nilla: HOW DARE YOU LITTLE BROTHER! *charges*

Torch: *sighs* mint, can you read it?

Mint: okay.

**hey what about my truths and dares. *drinks pepsi* O[])**

**oh well. torch: poof in me and nillas cat athena. pudding: go to bed pai: hide under puddi ([]- ngs bed & pretend your a monster. ichigo kish: go kill nilla then kiss cause your happy you did it nilla: die truths: pudding: what did the monster under your bed look like torch: here dr pepper :) ryou: edit cats and dogs 1&2 and make cats the good guys.**

**the finally: everyone: watch both cats and dog whats your opinion of it.**

Torch: okay! *poofs in the cat, who sees Zakuro, who just walked in*

Cat: *hisses*

Zakuro: *ears pop out* *growls*

Cat: *attacks Zakuro*

Zakuro: *side-steps* okay, whose cat is this?

Jay: *catches cat* sh… calm down Athena

Athena the cat: *meows*

Torch: okay, pudding, go get ready for bed.

Ichigo: *bends down next to the cat* its fine. She wont attack you.  
>Athena: *meow, meow meow, meow.*<p>

Jay: we have no time!

Pudding: okay Na no Da! I have to change into my pjs! *leaves*

Jay: PAI! Act like a monster by hiding under puddings bed!

Pai: why?

Jay: because it'll be funny.

Pai: how about the closet.

Jay: fine, JUST GO!

Pai: okay… *leaves*

Torch: okay, she's going to sleep, let's watch. *they walk then hear a thud*

Jay: *opens door* *Pai is against the other wall and pudding is in a kicking position*

Pai: I hate you…

Pudding: sorry Pai-san, I thought you were a monster!

Tart: *walks in* what the heck is going on?

Pudding: well…

_Flashback time!_

_Pudding: bed time! *jumps in bed* _

_Pai: *jumps out of closet* rah, I'm a mon- *gets roundhouse-kicked into the wall*_

_Pudding: *turns on light* oops. Sorry Pai onii-san! _

_Pai: remind me to kill jay… _

Pudding: and that's what happened Na no Da!

Pai: stands up* and no, I will not do a dramatic reenactment. *heads upstairs*

Pudding: do I still have to go back to sleep?

Zakuro: yeah… Taruto, you should go to sleep as well.

Taruto: *mumbles* yes mother *sarcasm*

Zakuro: what was that?

Tart: NOTHING! *runs*

Zakuro: thought so. *they all head upstairs*

Torch: okay! Ichigo and Kish, go kill nilla, then kiss because your happy, what?

Jay: you heard her, and to make it fair, torch.

Torch: SORRY NILLA! *snaps and shes tied to the DDR machine*

Jay: *evil smile* now, if you would

Kish: sorry, it's a dare. *tosses sword at her*

Torch: *catches end of sword and tosses it to the ground where it sticks* FOUND IT! *is holding a book*

Jay: *pouts* what did you find?

Torch: in the laws of my house! "if not given a chance to fight, no hostess or host shall be killed by taking away their powers or rendering them helpless" now, *picks up sword and slices the ropes* you may attack her. *slides book into a hole in the wall where it disappears*

Ichigo: pass!

Torch: fine, jay! I've finished my hot cocoa and I'm ready to go! *hops on DDR machine*

Jay; oh it's on! *does back flip onto the machine next to torch* my turn!

Torch: fine, remember! It has to be a love song!

Jay: fine… *presses every time we touch* truths while I dance! truths: pudding: what did the monster under your bed look like torch: here dr pepper :) ryou: edit cats and dogs 1&2 and make cats the good guys. the finally: everyone: watch both cats and dog whats your opinion of it.

Pudding; like Pai onii-chan!

Pai: that's because it was me…

Torch: *chugs Dr. Pepper while dancing*

Jay: HOW THE HECK DO YOU DO THAT?

Torch: *laughs like a psychopath*

Ryou: done. I did it last week. *pops it in*

**About four hours later**

Jay: *selects lips of an angel* were running out of songs…

Torch: I liked the movie….

Ichigo: YES!

Kish: it was okay…

Zakuro: *mumbles*

Pai: what?

Zakuro: I liked the other one better. *pouts*

Pai: *chuckles*

Taruto: *wakes up* wait what?

Pudding: *wakes up* I fell asleep Na no Da!

Torch: living on a prayer counts right?

Jay: well… I guess…

Torch: *plays it and starts dancing*

Mint: I still like the second movie better.

Deep blue: I hate both movies.

Lettuce: they're both great.

Ryou: I made them; don't think I need to give an opinion…

Jay: *keeps dancing*

Chara-Chan: next review is from me!

**YAY IM A DOLPHIN**

**dares**

**Pai and Zakuro: stay up all nite NO R**

**Ichigo and Kish: here is a pet for Ichigo not the kids though they'll still play with it (it is tepig a cute little piglet pokemon, it is fire type so it will protect her with flames)**

**Tart and Pudding: hiiiiiiiiii no eat the pinapple jello**

**Everybody: lets play duck duck jello (duck duck goose but instead of saying goose it is jello game made by my weird languge class)**

**sorry no truths today**

**Bai**

Invadergir: Pai and Zakuro, stay up all night, no rest!

Pai: really? *sighs* fine…

Zakuro: I guess its okay…

Torch: *Snickers*

Pai: and why are you laughing?

Torch: *turns around and has troll face*

Pai: AH!

Torch: *bursts into laughter and pulls off mask, then proceeds to dance backwards*

Tsuki: Ichigo! You get a piglet Pokémon!

Ichigo: *it leaps into her arms* okay… it's pretty cute…

Kish: yeah!

Chara-Chan: no eating pineapple jello pudding and tart!

Tart: huh?

Pudding: I'm confused…

Torch: I don't understand either…

Chara-Chan: time to play duck duck jello! *everyone sits in a circle* okay duck, duck,

Dutch: OH NO SPARKLE FAIRIES! *sparkle fairies burst through the window*

Torch: crap! *does back flip off machine* the fourth wall is so thin the evil forces are getting stronger!

Nilla: crap!

Tsuki: so that's why you warn us against breaking the fourth wall!

Fireflame: this is bad.

InsaneWarriorCat: *decided to take a nap.*

Angel: what are sparkle fairies?

Torch: an evil army. They turn people over to their side.

Zakuro: *her and Pai walk back upstairs* what's go- OWCH! *gets bitten*

Pai: what are those things?

Torch: get everyone to the basement Pai! Leave Zakuro here though!

Pai: why?  
>Zakuro: uh… *pink light starts spreading from her shoulder where she was bitten* what in the world is going on?<p>

Torch: GO!

Pai: wait I'm not going to leave Zakuro behind!  
>Dutch: DO YOU WANT A MARY-SUE FOLLOWING YOU?<p>

Pai: what?

Invadergir: they turn girls and boys into perfect girls and boys. You have to flee, they will attack you.

Pai: I-

Zakuro: run.

Pai: Zakuro…

Zakuro: *is bent over, the light has reached her face and has nearly covered half of it* go. Please. I don't want you to die.

Pai: *hesitates* fine… don't go dying on me though.

Zakuro: I wont. *looks up and half of her face now has perfect blonde hair, perfect skin, and blue eyes* *smiles at him*

Pai: *smiles at her* okay. Come on! We have to go! *the mews and aliens that are in the room run out*

Torch: get the door!

Kitsune: *slams the door*

Torch: good. Now. *tosses poster of Murphy's Law onto the couch where it lands safely, then punches a big red button. The door gets locked down and a giant glass tube comes up from the ground, and the window gets metal in front of it, torch's room also gets locked down* lets do this. *pushes Zakuro into the tube *Grenade starts playing* lets do this.

Jay: *takes out katana and starts slicing sparkle fairies, then gets bitten* crap! *blue light starts encircling him*

Kokoro: *does back flip while blasting the fairies* were in for a long night.

**Half an hour**

Torch: *staggering*

Layla: we can't quit!

Chara-Chan: were outmatched!

Banira: they got most of them!

Chips: what should we do?

Torch: we need to fight the others.

Banira: but they're our friends!

Layla: we need to win this; we can revive them when we stop the process!

Torch: no. you can't kill them. The leaders of the sparkle fairies should be here soon. We have no choice. We have to try to cure them!

Chara-Chan: IMPOSSIBLE!

Chips: plot device?

Torch: yes chips. Yes indeed. We have to combine our powers!

Banira: *looks at the floor* *looks up with a determined look* let's do it!

Chara-Chan: zing clause! (Okay, so like imagine a story is like "he's the murder!" then its all like "what the heck, he just died!")

Banira: plot hole bunnies! (Trapped in reference.)

Chips: out of characterness!

Layla: self-insertion!

Torch: switching points of view!

All of them: WRITERS BLOCK!

Torch: the deadliest things to stories! We will stand and fight against these devices!

All: AUTHORESS POWERS ACTIVATE! TRANSFORM! *they get encircled by white light, when they emerge they're wearing togas with belts, Chara-Chan's belt is purple, banira's is blue, layla's is light green, chips is black, and torch's is red*

Layla: shall we try to reverse it?

Torch: we shall, who wants to go first?

Chips: I will. HEALING MELODY! *a violin appears in her hands* SONG OF REVERSAL! *plays the violin and some of the hostesses get encircled in light, but they aren't affected* huh?

Chara-Chan: let me try! HEALING MELODY! *a clarinet appears* SONG OF REVERSAL! *Nothing happens*

Layla: my turn to try! HEALING MELODY! *a piccolo appears* SONG OF REVERSAL! *see above*

Banira: nothing is happening!

Torch: wait. .we need to play together. HEALING SHRED! *an electric guitar appears* HEALING SONG! *a microphone appears* follow my lead!

Layla: I'll go first! HEALING TUNE! *a keyboard appears* nice.

Banira: *looks determined* HEALING BEAT! *bass appears* HEALING SONG! *another microphone appears*

Chara-Chan: my- *gets bitten by a sparkle fairy* oh no… *backs away into a wall*

Chips: I'M LAST! HEALING POUND! *drum set appears* lets do it!

Torch: they don't have much time! We have to decide on something… *they look at each other*

Chips: you thinking what I'm thinking?

Banira: I think…  
>layla: it's perfect…<p>

Torch: *smirks* unspoken agreement?

*they nod*

Chips: time for bad boy.

Banira: wait… I thought we were doing party rock anthem.

Layla: I thought we were doing dynamite!

Torch: GUYS! I got it! Hero by skillet!

Chips: fits the mood. Let's go!

Torch: *they start playing the intro, then takes a step up to the mike and starts singing* _I__'__m__just__a__step__away;__I__'__m__just__a__breath__away,__losing__my__faith__today_

Banira; _falling__off__the__edge__today!_

Torch: _I__am__just__a__man,__not__superhuman_

Banira: _I__'__m__not__superhuman!_

Torch: _someone__save__me__from__the__hate.__It__'__s__just__another__war,__just__another__family__torn_

Banira: _falling__from__my__faith__today!_

Torch: _just__a__step__from__the__edge,__just__another__day__in__the__world__I__live.__I__need__a__hero__to__save__me__now,__I__need__a__hero_

Banira: _save__me__now!_

Torch: _I__need__a__hero__to__save__my__life;__a__hero__'__s__going__to__save__me_

Banira: _just__in__time!_

Torch: _I__'__ve__got__to__fight__today,__to__live__another__day,__speaking__my__mind__today_

Banira: _my__voice__will__be__heard__today!_  
>*the sparkle fairies screech in pain, and light comes from the eyes of the bitten, spreading across them*<p>

Layla: its working!

Torch: _I__got__to__make__a__stand,__but__I__am__just__a__man_

Banira: _I__'__m__not__superhuman_

Torch: _someone__save__me__from__the__hate.__Its__just__another__war,__just__another__family__torn,_

Banira: _my__voice__will__be__heard__today_

Torch: _the__countdown__begins__to__destroy__ourselves!__*chorus*__save__me__just__in__time,__save__me__just__in__time.__Who__'__s__gonna__fight__for__what__'__s__right,__who__'__s__gonna__help__us__survive,__we__'__re__in__the__fight__for__our__lives_

Banira: _and__were__not__ready__to__die_

Torch: _who__'__s__gonna__fight__for__the__weak?__Who__'__s__gonna__make__ '__em__believe?__I__'__ve__got__a__hero_

Banira: _I__'__ve__got__a__hero_

Torch: _Living__in__me!__I__'__m__gonna__fight__for__what__'__s__right__today__I__'__m__speaking__my__mind,__and__if__it__kills__me__tonight_

Banira: _I__will__be__ready__to__die_

Torch: _a__heroes__not__afraid__to__give__his__life,__a__heroes__gonna__save__me__just__in__time!__I__need__a__hero,__to__save__me__now,__I__need__a__hero_

Banira: _save__me__now!_

Torch: _a__hero__'__ll__save__me_

Banira: _just__in__time!__I__need__a__hero_

Torch: _who__'__s__gonna__fight__for__what__'__s__right__who__'__s__gonna__help__us__survive?_

Banira: _I__need__a__hero_

Torch: _who__'__s__gonna__fight__for__the__weak,__who__'__s__gonna__make__ '__em__believe?_

Banira: _I__need__a__hero_

Torch: _I__need__a__hero!__A__hero__'__s__gonna__save__me_

Torch & Banira: _just__in__time!_*they play the last key and light explodes, the last hostesses shield their eyes and there is a screeching noise!*

**After the smoke clears**

*everyone falls on the couch, on beanbags, and jay and torch land on their feet on the DDR machine*

Pai: how did we get up here?  
>Zakuro: I don't know… I have a headache…<p>

Pai: *looks shocked* lets go get you some ibuprofen… *they go downstairs*

*happy ending plays*

Torch; nice. Jay, I think you survived.

Jay: the horror of being a gary-stu… it was terrible… just terrible…

Torch: what kind of thoughts did you have?

Jay: something about a plan… there was a voice…

Nilla: same here, it was saying "come home Marys and Garys, come home, the plan is beginning, the gears are turning, the party is about to begin"

Chara-Chan: what does it mean?

Torch: too early to tell… we should end here.

Fireflame: really?

Torch: nothing else to do. Nilla,

Nilla: BYE KITTENS!

Torch: see you later! *sings lucky*

**Me: what could this mean? Oh and congrats jay. **

**Jay: *rocking back and forth* the horror… **

**Me: *sweat drop* uh… see you all next time! There may be a battle coming up. the forces are getting strong… **

**Nick: what forces? **

**Me: now if I said that, what fun would it be? See you all!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Me: okay! So I missed a dare and nick says I can write an entire chapter in a day. HA! **

**Nick: why not?**

**Me: it takes forever! Now, for the disclaimer, pudding! **

**Pudding: fangirlgonesupernova owns nothing Na no Da! **

**Me: now roll the film! Roll it I tell you! **

_**Chapter thirty: **_

**Does anyone read these things anymore? **

Torch: *playing solitaire* we started? OKAY! Its time for the wheel of musical torture! Nick, step up! *a big yellow wheel with cards taped to it appears*

Nick: fine. *spins*

Torch: YES! *flips over card* the chosen song is- nick has to sing back-up to me in the hula song!

Zing: we did that before.

Torch: aw. Well he can't sing the hamster dance!

Nick: wait what?

Torch: oh! I know! He has to sing jabberwocky!

Nick: … what?

Torch: oh yeah, that's a choir song… spin again!

Nick: *spins*

Torch: *flips over card* okay… the song chosen is not one of us, with hostesses singing the girl parts.

Nick: from lion king? Sure.

**Five minutes later**

*doorbell rings*

Torch: I got it! *runs downstairs* *stands on tippy toes to see who it is* *opens door to America* hi America!

America: *out of breath* I'm *gasp* running *gasp* away *gasp * England.

Torch: come in! *shows him upstairs* hey guys this is America!

America; were you guys singing a Disney song a few minutes ago?

Torch: yeah. *looks at Pai and Zakuro* you two stay up all night?

Zakuro: yep. Can I go to sleep now?

Torch: one sec. *looks at review* fine. Not you though Pai!

Pai: fine… *Zakuro falls asleep on her shoulder* *he blushes*

Torch: America! Read the next review!

America: what?  
>Banira: I'll do it!<p>

**Moon: Torch! Dominic says I have to give Nick my emo corner or he will blow it up!**

**Dominic: I don't like seeing you all depressed in the corner!**

**Moon: But where am I suppose to watch Hetalia?**

**Dominic: That's what you have been doing?**

**Moon: DUH! England is like one of my favorites now.**

**Dominic and Misty: -facepalm-**

**Dares-**

**Pai: YOU LAUGHED! GOOD JOB! -hugs-**

**Torch: I am a witch so I made you a voodoo doll of Masaya and Blue Knight. Enjoy!**

**Kish: I found out your deepest darkest secret so give me some candy I can eat with my braces or I tell everyone.**

**Truths-**

**Hostesses: DO YOU LIKE HALLOWEEN?**

**Pudding: What's your favrorite candy?**

**Tart: See above.**

**Moon: I AM BRAIN DEAD RIGHT NOW!**

**Misty: You always are.**

**Moon: -mutter- wanker.**

**Dominic: -sighs but smiles- Sorry but that is seriously all she can think of. Bye**

Torch: good job Pai! *moon hugs him*

Zakuro; *wakes up* *punches moon* *growls*

Moon: jeez.

Zakuro: *puts arms around Pai's shoulders* mine.

Pai: *chuckles*

Zakuro: *goes to sleep still hugging him*

Moon: okay!

Torch: *She and jay are dancing to Carmell dancing* _*sings along* _

Moon: uh… okay then… *torch keeps singing* the next dare is for torch! *hands the voodoo dolls*

Torch: *keeps dancing*

Jay: *Starts singing* *they keep dancing, then America joins in*

Nilla: my brother is crazy…

Zing: my sister too…

Torch: *hamster dance. Need I say more?*

Moon: KISH! GIVE ME CANDY I CAN EAT WITH BRACES!

Kish: why?

Moon: I know your deepest darkest secret.

Kish: *looks scared* here are lollipops! *hands a lot of lollipops*

Moon: *zlol* okay, truths! Hostesses: DO YOU LIKE HALLOWEEN? Pudding: What's your favorite candy? Tart: See above.

Hostesses: YES!

Tart: candy drops.

Pudding: me too!

Torch: *jay and her start dancing on the DDR machine* okay, the next review is from-

Fireflame: nilla!

**I think we should call Deep Blue, Aokara, it means 'from blue' in japanese. I like using google translate waaay to much. AND YAY! Jay, I hate to say this, but nice work having Torch poof in my wittle Athena! Come here kitty! *picks up Athena and pets her* Oh, and also... *hugs Nick* YAY! FRIEND!**

**DARES!**

**Zakuro: Dance with to 'She Wolf' by Shakira.**

**Ichigo, Pudding, Mint, Lettuce: Dance to 'Circus' by Britney Spears.**

**Hostesses (including me): Dance to 'What the Hell' by Avril Lavigne.**

**Boys (all the boys, I mean all of them, even Jay and Nick)): Dance to 'I Feel Like Dancing' by All Time Low.**

**Truths!**

**Everyone: WAS THE DANCING FUN?**

**I feel like turning into my werewolf form. MIDNIGHT WOLF TRANSFORMATION! *eyes glow white and she starts to transform, but the transformation stops halfway and she is left with silver eyes, short black hair, black wolf ears, a black wolf tail, and is wearing a black tutu and a black corset with black fingerless gloves and black boots* NO! THIS IS JUST PERFECT! NOW I'M STUCK LIKE THIS!**

**Jay: *walks in* How?**

**Ehem, when my transformation into the werewolf Midnight is incomplete, I get stuck looking similar to Zakuro, and I CAN'T CHANGE BACK TO NORMAL! Unless...**

**Jay: Unless what?**

***mumbles* Unless I am kissed by a boy...**

**Jay: OK?**

**A real kiss...**

**Jay: You're doomed.**

**I KNOW THAT! This is becoming rather long, so love you, kittens!**

Torch: okay! Deep blue, you shall now be known as aokara! And I decided your American name shall be mike!

Deep blue: I'd prefer aokara, that's my real name anyways…

Mint: aokara… it fits you.

Aokara: thanks my little minto.

Mint: *blushes*

Torch: this is so going in the story.

Nilla: what story?

Torch: shh! It's a se-cer-et!

Nilla: so deep blue shall now be known as aokara! Now, Zakuro! Dance to she-wolf!

Zakuro: *wakes up* huh? Oh… okay… *let's go of Pai* *the music plays and she dances* *finishes* *sits criss-cross next to Pai, who is sitting on the floor* I'll take a nap later…

Torch: okay! Remaining mews, dance to circus by Britney spears.

Ichigo: okay…

Mint: *stands up* you really want Ichigo to dance?

Nilla: I'm in it for the laughs!

Pudding: *does back flip* OKAY NA NO DA!

Lettuce: I'll try. *the music starts playing*

*they dance*

Torch: *laughing* t-that was great!

Mint: Ichigo, what was that?

Pudding: *crying*

Tart: *crouched next to her* let me see your wrist.

Pudding: *holds out arm*

Tart: *feels wrist* well, it isn't broken, but it is sprained. Lets go get it wrapped up… where is the first aid kit?  
>torch: down the stairs, through the now-fixed living room, down the hall to the left, seventh door to the right, and don't go into the seventh door to the left, because that is my training room.<p>

Tart: and what's so bad about that?

Torch: I have a training system that tosses random training challenges, some of them could easily kill you weak little self.

Tart: -_- good to know… *teleports, then teleports back and wraps up her wrist*

Ichigo: sorry pudding…

Zakuro: how did you trip her? She was all the way across the room!

Pai: it defies physics… and logic… *eye twitches*

Torch: *grabs remote and turns the TV on* watch. *on the screen*

_On the screen (in slow-mo!)_

_Pudding: *does back flip* _

_Ichigo: *Does cartwheel then stands up and starts to dance* _

_Pudding: *lands and starts moon walking, then trips and falls on her wrist* my wrist! I think its broken Na no Da! *starts crying* _

_Tart: *instantly runs next to her* are you okay?_

Torch: Now, LETS DANCE! *the music plays and the hostesses start dancing like they choreographed it* _all__my__life__I__'__ve__been__good,__but__now!_

Nilla: _oh__I__'__m__thinking__what__the__hell_

Torch: *Dutch gives her a boost and does back flip, then they start doing insane cheerleader moves with basket tosses and lifts* *stands in front and does a slow step side to side then starts singing along*

*they split into random groups doing basket tosses, then make several pyramids* *the people on top jump, then the others jump down and catches them, making a successful half-basket toss* (A/n: you probably think I'm a cheerleader huh? I learned all of those terms off of television. Cheerleaders are way too peppy.)

Torch: boys! Dance!

*the music starts*

Jay: YEAH! *starts dancing* I dare you! *points to Pai*

Pai: *raises his eyebrow*

Torch: *flies in the air and dust settles on the boys* now dance!

*they all dance, jay and Pai in the front doing the best*(A/N: I looked this song up… I loved it…) *finish*

Torch: so, our valuable judges Sven and zing, what are the scores? Let's start with Zakuro!

Zing: eight.

Sven: nine!

Torch: so let's say 8.5 the mews?

Zing: three. Only because the were good up until pudding got her arm sprained

Sven: I'll give them a five.

Torch: so a four. The boys?

Zing: seven

Sven: nine!

Torch; so eight. And the hostesses?

Zing: eight point five.

Sven: ten!

Torch: so… 9.25! We win!

Nilla: okay! Time for the truths! Everyone: WAS THE DANCING FUN?

Tart: yeah!

Pudding: up until I hurt my wrist, yes!

Ichigo: s-sorry about that.

Pudding: I forgive you Na no Da!

Lettuce: it was fun.

Ryou: not fun.

Mint: I like to dance so yes.

Aokara: I liked your dancing mint! And it wasn't very fun human *puts emphasis on human* If you are human *pokes nilla*

Nilla: cut it out.

Kish: it was fun.

Pai: it wasn't fun.

Zakuro: I enjoyed it, and you were great! *Pai blushes*

Jay: it was okay.

Nick: I hated it.

Torch: you're just jealous that the hostesses have unspoken communication and can choreograph a song using their minds.

Tsuki: we should continue… the next review is from zingfox!

**What rights ugh I do this because u won't listen other wise you just yell at me when I'm in the middle of talking so shut up ps you forget torch 1 I'm not easley scared 2 not only do I control fire but life force as well**

**Dares**

**Torch: give me and Sven more lines we don't just play cards you know**

**Nick: you missed a dare do it**

**Truths**

**Torch: what happened to me being a hostess and me being the stalker your giving chips more lines then me and Sven combined**

**Ps reread this chap I think you misspelled stuff**

Torch: *death aura* stop telling me what to do zing! You don't control either of those. The next review is from Kitsuneroyale.

**I never expected such an unexpected fight, where bats turn people into 'perfect' people. But the more unexpected, the more... unexpected! LOL**

**Dares**

**Hostesses (since Halloween is near) - Dress up on Halloween!**

**Torch - Bring Ringo Akai in for at least three chapters.**

**Itachi - Use Mangekyou sharingan on Masaya. Make sure he is tortured continuously until the chapter ends.**

**Jay - Battle Nick. Both of you are not allowed to become a winner until all the limbs on one person have been gone. Only then when I kick the head off the dismembered person that the person is the winner.**

**Jay (Again) - Oh, and when you're done fighting, get me a drink. Pretty please?**

**Mew Mews (EXCLUDING MINT) - Talk to Ringo. Catch up with your old teammate.**

**Pai - Create a weapon that is supposed to say 'HALLOWEEN' (metaphor, don't make it speak.)**

**Pudding and Tart - You can ask Nilla for some candy, IF you promise to behave on Halloween.**

**Blue Knight - You are allowed to find true love, if you get past the maze of torture! *shows impossible maze full of guillotines, spikes, fire traps, arrows, crocodiles, and Ichigo is standing at the exit* And if you see Ichigo, you can't have her!**

**Truths**

**Torch - What happened to your friend Inuyasha? Where'd she go?**

**Angel (privately in a corner where no one can hear) - What do you need to get Pai and Zakuro together? Name it, and we'll make it happen.**

**That's it for the review. Sayounara, MINNA, and HAPPY HALLOWEEN! *LAUGHS MANIACALLY AND LIGHTNING IS HEARD***

Torch: fairies.

Kitsune: what?

Torch: they are fairies. And we should be on guard.

Kitsune: yes! *the hostesses all stand up straight and salute her*

Torch: okay! Let's dress up on Halloween!

Hostesses: sir yes sir!

Torch: at ease soldiers!

*they relax and sit down*

Torch: I have no clue on her personality. But I guess… *poofs in Ringo*

Ringo: huh? WHA! Ichigo! Where have you all been?

Ichigo: we've been here.

Ringo: a-are you… pregnant?  
>Ichigo: uh… yeah… he he…<p>

Ringo: *O.o*

Kish: we forgot to tell her…

Ringo: *points at kish* YOU'RE the dad?

Kish: yep!

Ringo: eh…eh… what happened to Masaya?

Masaya: *stumbles in through the door obviously drunk* *starts singing* I kissed a guy and I liiiked it!

Ringo: he's gay?

Zakuro: we should probably fill her in…

Pai: *nods*

Ringo: AND WHY ARE YOU HERE?

Pai: oh so I'm the only one who can't be here, you don't even freak out about deep blue.

Ringo: DEEP BLUE? *starts hyperventilating*

Zakuro: ringo! Calm. Down. Now, for the past what six months? We have been here, playing a seemingly neverending game of truth or dare, over that time, deep blue was turned human and is dating mint *pauses*

Ringo: *points at them* YOU TWO?

Mint: what? He's actually a really nice person!

Aokara: *chuckles*

Zakuro: and they are now engaged because of a dare a few days ago.

Ringo: *looks shocked* what?

Zakuro; uh… there's more… well, lets start with ryou and lettuce, they are now dating, after a series of events.

Ringo: well finally!

Zakuro: I had the same reaction. Okay, so Taruto and pudding are- oh I don't even know, I think they're dating, but who can tell?

Pudding: pudding is Taru-taru's girlfriend Na no Da! *grabs his arm*

Tart: *blushes* *slightly nods*

Zakuro: well there's the answer to that question.

Ringo: *nods*

Zakuro: okay, so now for what happened with Ichigo. A few days after we showed up here we figured out that Masaya is gay.

Masaya: *puts arms on blue knights shoulders kiss me!

Blue knight: *kicks him you-know-where* I'm not gay!

Zakuro: anyways, because of this girl here *points at torch* and her friends *sweeps arm at the array of co-hostesses spread out across the room* we found that little interesting fact out.

Ringo: gay… how unexpected…

Zakuro: actually, I did and so did she *points to torch* okay, so afterwards she began to date Kish.

Ringo: KISH?

Zakuro: I know it must be shocking for you. They actually are quite perfect for each other.

Ringo: I can't believe that.

Zakuro: believe it. *mumbles to self* I just sounded like naruto… *back to talking to ringo* however, we got a short vacation and a few days afterwards, we learned that Ichigo is pregnant.

Ringo: I can't believe it…

Zakuro: so she and Kish are getting married.

Ringo: what?

Zakuro: uh… yeah…

Ringo: I can't believe it… this has to be a dream.

Zakuro: *flicks her* you aren't asleep. It's real. And they actually are in love.

Ringo: I feel faint… wait, what about you?

Zakuro: well… after a few fights with lettuce and the general fan base as I'm told its called.

Torch: correct!

Zakuro: anyways, I am now dating Pai.

Ringo: *eye twitches* okay… I can believe that Ichigo and Kish are getting married… I can believe that Taruto and pudding are dating… but there is no way that you would date Pai… I must have fainted and I have to be dreaming…

Zakuro: *pinches her arm* *sighs* you are not listening to me. I am dating Pai. You are not asleep.

Ringo: I just can't see it.

Zakuro: well I am, and I love him.

Ringo: I swear… I am so confused…

Torch: I think its time for a speed up flashback! *presses a button on the remote and the TV shows Torch, InuYasha, Zing, and Nick sitting on concrete stairs next to a small rectangular grass yard the size of a basketball court, with a street and trees on one side. To the left of the small group there is a building and a basketball net on the field. On the other two sides there is a building-thing with seven doors and a small door down off to the side*

Nick: is that-

InuYasha: when you said flashback you meant a complete flashback!

Zing: why would you start there?

Torch: what a better place to start than the complete beginning?

Nick: well… we could go to the complete beginning. But that would be breaking the fourth wall…

Torch; we are not starting there nick. But we can start at the beginning of the story! So one for the money, two for the show, three for get ready, come on, lets go!

_Flashback_

_*Torch, InuYasha, and nick walk onto the screen*_

_Torch: I'm bored! _

_InuYasha: me too…_

_Nick: and? _

_Zing: *Stands behind nick* I'm bored as well… _

_Nick: AH! _

_InuYasha: we need something to do._

_Torch: *stands up* FAN GIRL POWERS! ACTIVATE! _

_*flash of light*_

_*The first few chapters fly by and it stops on a specific moment*  
>Torch: and that's why I hate clowns, any questions?<em>

_Tart and pudding: o.O_

_*the time stream flies by again* _

_Torch: 'wow he responds to that' congratulations on dating three girls at once without any of them knowing!_

_Masaya: thanks! _

_Torch: O.O _

_Ichigo: you're cheating on me with two other girls? _

_Masaya: no, they're guys. _

_Ichigo: YOU'RE GAY!_

_Torch: we'll the fangirls saw that one coming, nick, you now owe me ten dollars._

_Nick: man!_

_Ichigo: MASAYA YOU'RE A PIG AND A *rest of this rant is censored* AND NOW I KNOW WHY I COULD DATE YOU I SHOULD HAVE CHOSEN KISH!_

_Kish: really?_

_Ichigo: really._

_*time stream!*_

_Zakuro: L-love_

_Pai: before I was afraid to admit it because of the fan girls threatening to kill me but now that that is over with, love. Definitely. _

_*time stream* _

_Ichigo: I, I truly love him. I do, I guess it took force to realize this. _

_Kish: you love me? _

_Ichigo: y-yes._

_Kish: I love you too Ichigo! *kisses on the lips*_

_Ichigo: *kisses back* _

_* Fast forward*_

_Sven: I won a goldfish, his name is cake. _

_*drawrof tsaf* _

_Torch: if your hungry for a fat and juicy meat, eat my buddy pumba here 'cause he is a treat. (I don't know this part) all ya' have to do is get in line! Aare ya achin'? _

_Nick: yep, yep, yep_

_Torch: for some bacon? _

_Nick: yep, yep, yep_

_Torch: he's a big pig! _

_Nick: yep, yep_

_Torch: you can be a big pig to oi!  
>*mearts emit* <em>

_Fangirlgonesupernova: as for chess, he is something called a game master. Which is, he has special powers and earns his name by being the best at something and finishing various trials set up by the other game masters. They are always setting up trials fore each other and plunging the others into these trials without warning, to keep them in top fighting conditions. And, torch is sort of an altar-ego (did I spell that correctly? I have no idea.)_

_*fast__forward__(_O.O I forgot polar bear! I am so sorry polar bear!)*

_Torch: mint! Confess right now!_

_Mint: i-i-…. One second. *turns around and puts voice eliminating headphones on deep blue* listen to this! *plugs the headphones into IPod and presses play* *waits till the song starts* I LOVE DEEP BLUE!_

_Dutch: hey! That's cheating!_

_Torch: no, it's resourceful... Good job minto…_

_Mint: *smiles*  
>*short millisecond fast forward*<em>

_**Room three- torch and blue knight (were you seeing that coming? I bet not, you'll see my reasoning soon)**_

_Blue knight: she better not have put me in a room with the gay guy_

_Torch: I didn't, so turn on the light and sit down!_

_Blue knight: *turns on light and sees torch sitting down with a book*_

_Torch: good, now I can read, sit down._

_Blue knight: why are you reading?_

_Torch: Because I like to read and when there's a minute left I'll kill you_

_Blue knight: what? Why?_

_Torch: because this way I can read without your blood getting on my book, now sit down and shut up._

_Blue knight: *sits down* do you have a book I can read?_

_Torch: *hands the first in the shadow children series (Margaret Peterson Haddix, great books)_

_Blue knight: thanks *starts reading*_

_*MILLISECONDS! _

_**Closet six- Pai and Zakuro**_

_Pai: Zakuro, I know you're in here_

_Zakuro: *silence*_

_Pai: I'm sorry that I hit you, I really am._

_Zakuro: *sighs* it's fine, I'm really not that angry at you, more so I'm angry at Kish for using me as a human shield._

_Pai: *Scoots over and hugs Zakuro* nonetheless, I'm sorry_

_Zakuro; *smiles* its fine Pai *Snuggles into Pai*_

_Pai: I'm glad *kisses Zakuro's forehead*_

_*fluff fast-forward!* _

**End of seven minutes**

Dutch: in closet one! *opens the closet and inside are Kish and Ichigo making out*

Kish: *pulls away from Ichigo* aw! Seven minutes are up?  
>Ichigo: *just sits there blushing*<br>Dutch: wow, go back to the living room. *heads to next room* ok, Layla, kitsune, lets see what's behind door number two! *opens door*

Deep blue: ok, so if torch and voldemort met and they decided to become allies-

Mint: the world would defiantly end. *sees the hostesses* oh, you guys are here!

Dutch: Aw man! We wanted fluff!

Mint: *Stands up* come on, let's go back to the living room, we can continue our discussion later

Dutch: what were you talking about?

Mint: what is scarier; torch and voldemort as allies, or torch with explosives

Dutch: my moneys on explosives. See you later! To door three! *starts walking towards the third room* ok! Livvykitty, invadergir, let's see what's behind door number two! *opens door* what the heck?

Torch: *steps out covered in blood* he got blood on my book… *frowns*

Dutch: uh… *revives blue knight*

Blue knight: I didn't get blood on your book till you killed me!

Torch: head to the living room. *blue knight leaves* ok, door four?

Dutch: yep! *the hostesses head to the next door* ok, so moon, Banira, lets see what's behind door four. And don't ask about torch, she killed blue knight

Moon: got it! *opens door* what the?

Keiichiro: so, you kissed a guy, how did that feel?  
>Masaya; like any kiss, it felt good<p>

Torch: *singing* _he__kissed__a__guy,__and__he__liiiikkeeed__it!_

_Hostesses: *laugh, torch joins in*_

_Keiichiro: we'll continue our session later. *they leave*_

_Torch: well that was…_

_Dutch: fail?_

_Torch: no, it was more awkward than fail… I guess it was win._

_Dutch: yeah, it was. Next one! It's the fifth closet! *they march in single file* *opens the door*_

_Torch: *looks around* ok, if you didn't see this coming raise you hand. *no one raises their hand* ok, so it's not just me._

_Lettuce: *blushing because ryou is inches away from her face* I-I…_

_Ryou: *looks at the hostesses* oh, they're here… *pulls away and stands up* bye *walks away*_

_Torch: ooh! He likes you!_

_Lettuce: I-I… uh…_

_Torch: just head to the living room, but stop at the bathroom to calm down. Some people have dirty minds. (A/n: don't you dare)_

_Dutch: to the sixth door!_

_Torch: yay! Ok, Kokoro! Chips! Open sesame!_

_Chips: ok! *opens door* wow_

_Torch: *looks* wow. They fell asleep. Just wow._

_Dutch: how will we wake them up?_

_Torch; *hands Dutch a blow horn*_

_Dutch: good choice, one two three! *they press the button*_

_Pai: I'M AWAKE!_

_Zakuro: *wakes up* what's going on? *Rubs eyes while sitting up*_

_Torch: you fell asleep. Lame! Maybe pudding and Taruto's closet will prove more entertaining, merry band of hostesses, away! *they march away following torch*_

_Dutch: you took a photo._

_Torch: yep! Ok, fireflame, InsaneWarriorCat, show us the room Da?_

_Moon: who turned you into Russia?_

_Torch: *smiles creepily* now open sesame!_

_Fireflame: there's no doorknob._

_Torch: *sighs* *keyboard appears and she types* ok, now tart and pudding will fall out in three two, one!_

_*tart & pudding fall out on the floor*_

_Dutch: wow._

_Tart: she bumped into me! I swear!_

_*once again fast forward (chapter 25 was one of my favorites.)*_

_**In the screen**_

_Tart: ok, so what is this fluff they were talking about?_

_Pudding: I don't- look out Na no Da! *a giant pot hits Taruto on the back, knocking him and pudding onto the couch* *screen zooms in on their faces* *their faces are about two inches away*_

_Pudding: *blushes* I-I…_

_Tart: *Blushes* *leans in and kisses her*_

_Pudding:! *blushes harder*_

_**In the void**_

_Kish: *laughs* GO TARUTO! _

_*fast forward my merry band of hostesses!*_

_Moon: *claps* ok, Pai!_

_Pai: yes?_

_Moon: I'm going to tell you the story about the ugly barnacle, come here. *they automatically are in a SpongeBob-like library, Moon is sitting in a plush purple chair* *Pai walks over* sit down. *points to throw pillow on the ground*_

_Pai: ok? *sits on the throw pillow*_

_Moon: I'm going to tell you a story, it's called the ugly barnacle, once there was an ugly barnacle, he was so ugly that everyone died. The end *smiles*_

_*torch: that's one of my favorite ones. Fast forward!*_

_Deep blue: when I was fourteen my mother killed my father, and then committed suicide, the girl I loved was killed by my brother, whom I killed. Yes I like crayons. Yes it is why I wanted to destroy earth, I was going to make people feel the pain I felt, I like Mint, she's cool, and yes. You are._

_Mint: that's a sad story._

_Masaya: actually, yes. The doctors found out my father was gay, and so did my mother, and that she was married to him but was in love with his twin brother, but his brother married her however he died before the wedding and no one could bear to tell her so she instead married my father, the room was absolutely silent, my mother didn't even scream when I was born._

_*buffering*_

_Pai: I can't kill my brother…_

_Torch: you killed Taruto._

_Pai: I wasn't thinking straight, I thought I was doing what was best for my people but I was wrong._

_Torch: oh, so you promised not to kill your brothers?_

_Pai: yep._

_Tart: he signed a contract, actually we all did._

_Kish: yep._

_*staf raworfd*_

_Tart: BECAUSE IT WAS FROZEN! AND IN JELLO FORM!_

_Torch: then how did it melt? AND YOU RUINED MY SHIRT!_

_Tart: NO I DIDN'T!_

_Torch: *holds up kool-aid stained shirt* and why was it grape for Pete's sake? I hate grape!_

_*F-A-S-T F-O-R-W-A-R-D*_

_Masaya: then I'll kill… Moe. *leaves to kill moe*_

_Ichigo: not on my watch!_

_Kish: here take these *hands dragon swords*_

_Ichigo: thanks, be right back, I have to go kill a gay tree hugger. *leaves*_

_Torch: I love this show._

_*time!*_

_Nilla: where the heck tutu pizza piano ice cream soda shop?_

_*one of my favorite introductions…*_

_Nilla: sure. And yum! *starts eating* ok, so the first dare goes to Ichigo, I think we've waited long enough, announce that you are pregnant with Kish's kid!_

_Ichigo: wait a sec, what makes you think that? *blushes*_

_Nilla: she *points to torch* didn't update for a month, what happened in that time I wonder…_

_Ichigo: wait a sec!_

_Torch: everyone else agrees._

_Ichigo: no they-_

_Zakuro: we all do._

_Pudding: is Ichigo going to be a mom?  
>Lettuce: just tell us Ichigo<em>

_Mint: yeah!_

_Ichigo: you guys too?_

_Dutch: just tell everyone and get it over with_

_Livvykitty: it's not a shame!_

_Ichigo: eh… *looks shocked*_

_*door bursts open*_

_Torch: ah, it looks like things are about to get fun!_

_*ichigo's dad walks in carrying a baseball bat*_

_Ichigo's dad: ok! Who's the *insert curse word here* that got my little girl pregnant?  
>Ichigo: DAD! *blushes*<em>

_Nilla: so it's true!_

_Zakuro: *singsong voice* naughty naughty!_

_Ichigo: alright it's true!_

_Kish: I'm going to be a daddy? Yay! *hugs Ichigo while smiling*_

_Tart: I thought that would be his reaction_

_Ichigo: put me down Kish!_

_Kish: AW! *puts Ichigo back on the floor* (yes, he's taller than her) *pouts*_

_*speeding along*_

_Dutch: REESE'S PEANUT BUTTER CUP!_

_Everyone: *repeats*_

_Dutch: WE SONG THIS SONG TO PUMP US UP!_

_Everyone: *repeats*_

_Dutch: BAM BAM CHOO CHOO TRAIN!_

_Everyone: COME ON (insert name) DO YOUR THING!_

_Dutch: But I can't!_

_Everyone: WHY NOT!_

_Dutch: I just can't!_

_Everyone: WHY NOT!_

_Dutch: Cause my back's too sore and the suns to bright and my bootie only shakes from the left to the right!_

_Everyone: From the left to the right! LEFT! RIGHT! LEFT! RIGHT!_

_*need I say more?*_

_Pai; she named us after fruit because she thought that it would be cute… and kish's mom was mine and taruto's mom's best friend._

_Kish; yup! *throws his arms around his step brothers* we were like, destined to be best friends!_

_*timey wimey, space stuff…*_

_Torch: ooh! I like it!_

_Layla: hey Ichigo! *whispers in her ear;* did you know that the aliens show their love by stabbing their girlfriends with swords? if they die, they weren't worthy to belong to them. if they break up with them before they get stabbed, than they may or may not be safe o.O_

_Ichigo: *looks scared*_

_Torch: *smiles* Ichigo, you cannot break up with Kish._

_Kish: why would she?_

_Torch: *awesome face*_

_*:p*_

_Back in the void:_

_Torch: aw! *nice aw* so cute! I love the fluff!_

_ Zakuro: I can't believe she believed that! _

_Torch: *still a disembodied voice mind you* so if she said that to you, you wouldn't believe it?_

_Zakuro: of course not!_

_Torch: then lets watch alternate version ._

_Alternate version ._

_Pai: why did she trap us in an inescapable room? Oh well, what do want to do until she lets us out? *takes step towards Zakuro*_

_Zakuro: *looks freaked out*_

_Pai: why are you so freaked out? _

_Zakuro: because layla said that cyniclons express their love by stabbing their girlfriends. _

_Pai: *starts chuckling* that's a lie. _

_Zakuro: well I didn't know that! _

_Pai: no, *kisses* we express love like that. _

_End version ._

_Zakuro: so what if I would *mumbles something inaudible*_

_Pai: *snickers*_

_Zakuro: SHUT UP! *punches arm*_

_*ha! Love that part.*_

_Ichigo's house_

_Ichigo: mom, dad, you know that I'm a mew mew, this is my boyfriend, kish. Who I love._

_Kish: hey! *teleports right in front of her dad* so I'm going to marry your daughter okay?_

_Ichigo's dad: WHAT? NO! *goes to punch Kish*_

_Kish: *teleports back to Ichigo* *frowns* but I really love her!_

_Ichigo's dad: (we'll just call him ID) NO! YOU'RE THE PUNK WHO GOT HER PREGNANT! *grabs kitchen knife and goes to kill Kish*_

_Ichigo: no!_

_Kish: *teleports next to ichigo's mom* I just love her and want to marry her, you'll let me marry her right?_

_Ichigo's mom; of course! You seem very nice!_

_Kish: yay!_

_Ichigo's mom: looks like I'll have a son-in-law and grandkids after all!_

_Ichigo's dad: not grandkids! *grabs ichigo's arm* we are going to get an abortion right now!_

_Ichigo: NO! *tries to pull away*_

_Kish: *teleports next to ichigo's dad and punches him* *grabs Ichigo and pulls her away from him* I WONT LET YOU!_

_Ichigo's dad: *goes to kill Kish*_

_Kish: *teleports with Ichigo behind Ichigo's mom* * teleports in front of ichigo's dad and knee's him in the gut* I will never, ever, let you hurt Ichigo. *turns to Ichigo* let's leave Ichigo._

_Ichigo: okay. *they leave and that screen turns black*_

_*should I probably stop? Yeah, like five more maybe* _

_Chara-Chan: Pai and Zakuro, fan service time!_

_Pai: what?_

_Zakuro; let me guess, fluff is fan service?_

_Torch: yes._

_Zakuro: fine. *grabs Pai's shirt and kisses him*_

_Torch: okay, while that goes on, let's do the truths!_

_*okay, okay, two more types, these are my two faves from Zakuro and Pai in the past few chapters!*_

_Pai: I don't see why I should *gets sword held to neck* ok yeah… I can't even remember._

_Pudding: I heard him Na no Da! He was mumbling something like; stupid smosh! Na no Da!_

_Nilla: looks like Pai was jealous!_

_Pai: *Blushes*_

_Zakuro: aw! *huggles*_

_Zakuro: P-Pai? Are you okay? *walks over and starts shaking him* Pai? Are you okay?_

_Kish: *picks up stick and starts poking him*_

_Tart: Pai? Onii-san? *starts poking his face*_

_Pai: *mumbling* let me sleep…_

_Zakuro: okay… I'll be right back. *runs upstairs and runs back down with a blanket and a pillow* *lifts Pai's head and sets it on the pillow then covers him with the blanket* there._

_Pai: *still mumbling* thanks Zakuro._

_*okay, this one is of epicness! Last two.* _

_Everyone (even Dutch and torch, as booming voices): WE DON'T WANT YOUR FORGIVNESS! DIE! *combined energy blast kills nick*_

_Nick: *gets revived* HEY! YOU SHOULD!_

_*a transparent girl appears with brown hair, blue-gray eyes, with panda ears, green glasses, and freckles. She is wearing a toga and has white and black wings*_

_Girl: no one needs your forgiveness; no one wants it, because no one regretted killing you. You value yourself more than they do. So get off your high horse!_

_Nick: what the heck?_

_Girl: PANDA RODS! *Two black and white rods appear in her hands, one's shaft is black with pure white stones on both sides, and the other has a white shaft with a pure black stone on it* cross beam! *crosses the rods above her head* YING YANG BLAST! LESSON IN HUMILITY! *a black and white circling blast shoots towards nick, successfully hitting him in the chest*_

_Nick: *gets knocked through the window, breaking it and landing in the garden below*_

_England from outside: WHAT THE HECK? BLOODY PEOPLE KEEP FALLING OUT HERE. I t-think I-I'll just come back later…_

_*back in the room*_

_Girl: my job is done, perhaps someday I shall see you all again … *leaves*_

_Torch: AS IF! I got hyper off of bread fool!_

_Zing: true story._

_*okay, one more I swear! I just remembered mint and deep blue aren't supposed to be here. NO DARES FOR THEM FOR THREE CHATPERS!*_

Torch: GUYS! I got it! Hero by skillet!

Chips: fits the mood. Let's go!

Torch: *they start playing the intro, then takes a step up to the mike and starts singing* _I'mjustastepaway;I'mjustabreathaway,losingmyfaithtoday_

Banira; _fallingofftheedgetoday!_

Torch: _Iamjustaman,notsuperhuman_

Banira: _I'mnotsuperhuman!_

Torch: _'sjustanotherwar,justanotherfamilytorn_

Banira: _fallingfrommyfaithtoday!_

Torch: _justastepfromtheedge,,Ineedahero_

Banira: _savemenow!_

Torch: _Ineedaherotosavemylife;ahero'sgoingtosaveme_

Banira: _justintime!_

Torch: _I'vegottofighttoday,toliveanotherday,speakingmymindtoday_

Banira: _myvoicewillbeheardtoday!_  
>*the sparkle fairies screech in pain, and light comes from the eyes of the bitten, spreading across them*<p>

Layla: its working!

Torch: _Igottomakeastand,butIamjustaman_

Banira: _I'mnotsuperhuman_

Torch: _,justanotherfamilytorn,_

Banira: _myvoicewillbeheardtoday_

Torch: _!*chorus*savemejustintime,'sgonnafightforwhat'sright,who'sgonnahelpussurvive,we'reinthefightforourlives_

Banira: _andwerenotreadytodie_

Torch: _who'sgonnafightfortheweak?Who'sgonnamake__'embelieve?I'vegotahero_

Banira: _I'vegotahero_

Torch: _Livinginme!I'mgonnafightforwhat'srighttodayI'mspeakingmymind,andifitkillsmetonight_

Banira: _Iwillbereadytodie_

Torch: _aheroesnotafraidtogivehislife,aheroesgonnasavemejustintime!Ineedahero,tosavemenow,Ineedahero_

Banira: _savemenow!_

Torch: _ahero'llsaveme_

Banira: _justintime!Ineedahero_

Torch: _who'sgonnafightforwhat'srightwho'sgonnahelpussurvive?_

Banira: _Ineedahero_

Torch: _who'sgonnafightfortheweak,who'sgonnamake__'embelieve?_

Banira: _Ineedahero_

Torch: _Ineedahero!Ahero'sgonnasaveme_

Torch & Banira: _justintime!_*they play the last key and light explodes, the last hostesses shield their eyes and there is a screeching noise!*

*end of show*

Torch: *smiles* *starts dancing to he is not one of us* _he__is__not__one__of__us!_*normal voice* of course *poofs in Itachi*

Itachi: why am I here?

Torch: use your powers of torture on him *points at Masaya*

Itachi: okay, his face annoys me *uses his powers and Masaya starts screaming*

Torch: jay, battle nick until one of you has no- *jay slices nick's arms off* okay, now get Kitsune a drink,

Jay: *sighs* fine. *leaves to get the drink*

Kitsune; well the next is over, it took like an hour…

Torch: I'm at twenty pages. *her hair is brown in a bun, she's wearing pants, no shoes, a gray tee-shirt with a city on it, she has blue-gray eyes, freckles and green glasses* I think the wall is getting thinner…

Everyone: AH!

Jay: *walks upstairs* here's your drink… *hands the drink* oh hey, what's up with-

Torch: what? *back to normal*

Jay: okay then…

Kitsune: PAI! Make a weapon that's supposed to say Halloween!

Pai: I do not understand that…

Kitsune: *pouts* okay…

Torch: I don't either! Continuing! Pudding, Tart, you ay ask Nilla for candy, but you have to promise to behave on Halloween.

Tart: DEAL!

Pudding: okay Na no Da! *they sign a contract* NILLA!

Tart; can we have candy?

Nilla: you can have this bag if you go to jay's room.

Jay: hey! You can have these two bags if you go to a void.

Pudding: OKAY! *takes the bags*

Tart: let's go! *grabs pudding's hand and teleports*

Torch: remind me to send Pai and Zakuro to get them when they fall to sleep. Blue knight! You are allowed to find true love if you make it out of this maze! *they disappear and appear in the void*

Dutch: torch! The screen is blank…

Torch: on it! *the screen flashes to a maze, blue knight is at the beginning, a bunch of screens appear around the room, one shows a map of the maze with a blue dot on one end and a red one on the other* the blue one is bk, red one is Ichigo. *she's a booming voice, she never goes in the void* *says to blue knight* you may begin, but leave Ichigo if you see her, even touch her and Kish gets to kill you. *sings the school house of rock preamble song* _we__the__people,__in__order__to__form__a__more__perfect__union,__establish__justice,__insure__domestic__tranquility,__provide__for__the__common__defense,__promote__the__general__welfare__and__secure__the__blessings__of__liberty,__for__ourselves__and__our__posterity__do__ordain__and__establish__this__constitution,__for__the__united__states__of,__America!_

Chara-Chan: did she just give us a lesson in history?

Torch: yep! NOW BEGIN BLUE KNIGHT!

*he begins running, easily avoiding the traps, and not getting hit; he makes it all the way to the end, and sees Ichigo. He slides to a stop*

Blue knight: Out of the way!

Ichigo; I can't move, she super glued my feet.

Blue knight: ugh… *he steps back, gets a running head start, then jumps, missing Ichigo's head by a foot* YES!

Ichigo: a little help?

Blue knight: oh sure *goes to help her but gets stabbed from behind*

Torch: sorry. No touching her… *faces blue knight* YOU JUST LOST THE GAME!

Blue knight: I... hate… you… *dies*

Torch; okay Ichigo, stand up.

Ichigo: *side-steps around the blue knight* *everyone gets teleported to the now-refurbished living room* *Ichigo falls a second later and gets caught bridal-style by Kish*

Kish: you okay?

Ichigo: yeah… *Kish sets her down*

Torch: *lands gently on her feet* okay! Lets continue!

Kitusne: truths! Torch - What happened to your friend Inuyasha? Where'd she go? Angel (privately in a corner where no one can hear) - What do you need to get Pai and Zakuro together? Name it, and we'll make it happen.

Torch: oh! Well, kisshu is cool, polar bear, Amy, and InuYasha… all went on a vacation!(A/n; to tell the truth… I sort of forgot about them… remember when I didn't write for a month? Well I ruined my master list and simply forgot them when I lost one of them and had to make a new one. SORRY!)

Angel: *they start planning*

Torch: THE NEXT ONE IS FROM TSUKI! One sec… *poofs the DDR machine downstairs* okay.

**Tsuki: That was epic**

**Kuro: Yes it was**

**Tsuki: Now for some torture**

**Torch: Bring in Death the Kid from Soul Eater**

**Kid: Watch in horror as I destroy one of the eight symmetrical galaxies!**

**Kuro: What's the point of this?**

**Tsuki: I'm just bored**

**Torch: Tell us the stories of the sparkle fairies and sues**

**Tsuki: I got nothing good and creative *Pulls out Blue Electric Guitar and starts playing Something in Your Mouth by Nickelback* Later**

**Kuro: Bye**

Torch: *poofs in death*

Tsuki: *evil laugh* *destroys the galaxy*

Torch: which did you destroy?

Death: *horrified*

Tsuki: three…

Torch: why not seven?

Tsuki: because…

Torch: that one is taken over by sues!

Tsuki: sorry. Oh! That brings us to the next one! Tell us the story of sparkle fairies and Mary-sues!

Torch: fine. Mood lighting! *the lights go dim and a fire appears in the floor, a tent appears and they all sit around the fire* well, there was a girl, who wanted to be perfect. So she simply decided she would create an alter-ego who was absolutely perfect. She called this girl Mary. But when she finished the story, the alter ego took over her body. The girl's name was sue. So she renamed herself Mary-Sue because; "what's more perfect than two names?" she posted her story and they spread across the internet, infecting millions of people. When her conquest was done, she invited the other Mary-Sues to her palace. In dimension seven… a lucky number.

Nick: what about the sparkle fairies?

Torch: I'M GETTING TO IT!

Blue knight: how long is this story?

Torch; long enough, now sit down and shut up! Anyways… she invited them to her castle, and she decided she needed power. She invaded the houses of some of the most powerful creatures. The sparkle fairies were created by the Mary-sues to create more of them. Their army is growing.

Pudding: so what's a Mary-Sue? Na no Da.

Torch: a girl that is perfect. Gary-stus are the guy version. It was su's sister. His name was Gary.

Pudding: ah.

Torch: anyways, the Marys and Garys have grown powerful. We must stand and fight against them when the time comes.

Ichigo: when is that?

Torch: uh… I don't know. *everyone face-palms* but you will not fight Ichigo.

Ichigo: HUH?

Torch: pregnant women can't fight. It's to protect you.

Ichigo: huh?

Torch: read. *hands complete unabridged rules of tmm tot volume 1.2* chapter fifteen, section three.

Ichigo: *flips* if any character becomes pregnant, they shall not fight, in order to protect them… so… you aren't going to let me? WHY NOT?

Torch: *Special FX disappear* if an unborn baby is bitten, one of two things will happen. The first one is that the baby will die.

Ichigo: what?

Torch: either that or the babies become Mary-sues and a Replica of you steals your children.

Ichigo: *looks scared* fine. I won't fight.

Torch: none of the mews will survive the first round anyways. The next review is from Dutch!

**did i create a plot...? DID I ACTUALLY CREATE A FRICKEN' PLOT WITH MY REVIEW! O.O**

**anyways, i have good (or bad..i think it's good) news! i...have...GLASSES! I HAVE FRICKEN GLASSES AND I WAS MADE FOR THEM! :D**

**soooooooo...**

**Dares:**

**Nick: you...you will...you shall...BECOME MAH NEW BUDDY!:D *gives an ALMOST death hug* you better be a good friend or i'll hand you over to lord Sparkles (i actually know about the sparkle fairies and their plan, BUT I WON'T TELL! unless you ask me, then i'll explain in a PM :D)**

**Zakuro: you...were...blonde...I HATE BLONDE GIRLS! blonde boys are hot, BUT BLONDE GIRLS AREN'T (my best friend being an exception)**

**everyone: woof**

**and now is the time for a random break (a moment between dares/truths where i yell a random word) PENGUIN!**

**Pudding: hiiiii :3**

**Tart: hiiiiiiiiiiii :3**

**Pai: hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii :3**

**Ichigo: hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii :3**

**Masaya: diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeee :3**

**Truths:**

**Torch: does chuu want to know the story...? O.O the story is EVULLLL!**

**WALRUS! (random breaks, gotta love 'em XD)**

**Lettuce: i wanted to declare Mint my servant woman, but she is gone for 3 chapters...would you like to take her place, keep me happy and stop me from going insane-cursed-ten-tailed-wolf on you all? (this is a truth since she can say no...)**

**BYEEEEEEE! :3**

Torch: *laughs* nick… you shouldn't have killed them.

Nick: wh- *gets hugged by Dutch* WHY DO YOU PEOPLE KEEP HUGGING ME?

Torch: because it bugs you.

Nick: *looks irritated*

Dutch: you *points at Zakuro* you… were… blonde!

Zakuro: I know, it wasn't fun for me either.

Torch: but… you got hit and had blonde hair.

Dutch: !

Torch: okay…

Dutch: woof.

Nilla: uh…

Torch: say hi.

Dutch: Tart: hiiiiiiiiiiii :3 Pai: hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii :3 Ichigo: hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii :3 masaya: diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeee :3

Tart: hey.

Pai: okay?

Ichigo; hi!

Masaya: hey! Wait what? *gets killed*

Torch: nice. Good timing fireflame, InsaneWarriorCat

InsaneWarriorCat; thanks!

Fireflame: thank you.

Dutch: truths time! Torch: does chuu want to know the story...? O.O the story is EVULLLL! WALRUS! (random breaks, gotta love 'em XD) Lettuce: i wanted to declare Mint my servant woman, but she is gone for 3 chapters...would you like to take her place, keep me happy and stop me from going insane-cursed-ten-tailed-wolf on you all? (this is a truth since she can say no...)

Torch: YES!

Dutch: but it's evil…

Torch: don't care!  
>Dutch: okay!<p>

Lettuce: uh… okay… I guess…

Mint: hey, what about our vacation?

Torch: you can leave next chapter.

Mint: fine *grumbles*

Deep blue: seriously? Not cool…

Dutch: NEXT REVIEW! From jay!

**lets make this short and sweet & by that i mean short and harmful**

**dares: everyone: take these *hands all sorts of weapons out***

**nilla: *stabs* mwahahaha**

**pai zakuro: throw somthing out a window.**

**masaya: make out with blue knight then kill him then yourself. :)**

**truths: jay: im not afraid of fluff**

**ichigo: do you still have that bell masaya gave you**

**nilla: do you like ToD or ToT**

**bye! *jumps somewhere***

Torch: OOH! Gore!

Jay: okay here you all go. *hands out weapons*

Torch: what do I get?

Jay: a bazooka! *hands bazooka*

Torch: HECK YA!

Jay: now, *stabs nilla* mwahahaha

Nilla: hey! *they start fighting*

Torch: Pai and Zakuro, throw something out the window.

Pai: I choose… this couch! *tosses couch out*

Zakuro: I got the love seat! *tosses out the other window*

Torch: MY COUCHES!

Zakuro: they were hideous.

Torch: yeah… I'll order ones that aren't green… one sec. *poofs down bean bag chairs* okay. Now, Masaya, kiss blue knight, kill him, then yourself.

Masaya: *kisses blue knight* *stabs him* now what?

Torch: kill yourself.

Masaya: uh… *unseen force forces him to slit his own throat*

Jay: TRUTHS! jay: im not afraid of fluff ichigo: do you still have that bell masaya gave you nilla: do you like ToD or ToT

Ichigo: no. I threw it down a well…

Nilla: both!

Torch: next review is from *sudden sense of dread* someone new, kitteh…

**Huh, I don't usually read TMM Truth or Dare fanfics, but I like yours so far!**

**May I make a dare?**

**NO ONE FLAME FOR LIKING MINTXKISH!**

**I won't request to be in your fanfic, as I don't want to overload you, but I'll make a few dares, if that's okay!**

**Tell them it was from Kitteh, they'll know.**

**Ichigo and Ryou: Lock them in a closet while drunk after drinking spiked punch. See what happens.**

**Mint: You. Kish. Kiss. French. Now.**

**Lettuce: Sit on Pie's lap!**

**Tart: Hug Pudding, and MEAN it.**

**Deep Blue: Meet Scourge from Warriors. (You can skip this one if you don't know what Warriors is, or you haven't read the books.)**

**Keiichiro: Kiss Zakuro on the cheek! And Thorn, tape her reaction!**

**Masaya: Um... since I'm probably the only one who likes you in the fanfic, and basically in general, I'll let you go off with nothing.**

**I'd love it if you used my dares!**

**Good luck writing!**

**-Kitteh**

Torch: *evil smile* I wont y-yell at y-you…

Jay: uh… should we get that guy…

Zing: chess? Yes.

Torch: but I have some conditions… Ichigo cant drink because she's pregnant.

Dutch: uh… but what about the others?

Torch: I HAVE NO LOOPHOLES! *curls in ball and starts rocking back and forth*

Nilla: uh…

Torch: *spins around completely calm again* OKAY! I will figure it out… mint, kish…

Mint: b-but…

Kish: hey! I don't want to kiss her! I love Ichigo! I can't it'd be cheating on her!

Torch: it's a dare… I only had a loophole for one of them… so, *spikes punch and gives it to lettuce and ryou*

Ryou: *chugs*

Lettuce: *sips* ey… Chu! *points at ryou*

Ryou: what?

Lettuce: c'mere!

Ryou: okay… *walks toward her*

Lettuce: *grabs his shirt and pulls him toward him, kissing him*

Ryou: *kisses back*

*they pull back after a second*

Lettuce: I *hic* lwove Chu. Y'now that?

Ryou: *blushing* *nods*

Lettuce: good *hic* 'cuz I reeeaally love Chu. Dis mch! *throws arms wide and hugs him*

Torch: she's a funny drunk… now, *they get poofed into a closet* okay, mint… Kish… you two have to kiss…

Mint & kish: NO WAY!

Mint: I love aokara!

Aokara: its fine… its just a dare right? I'll forgive you. just don't French kiss him okay?

Mint: well… okay… I guess but… I'm only doing it because it's a dare. I still love deep blue.

Kish: WAIT! I still oppose! I don't want to kiss her!

Torch: well… I have no option here… I searched for loopholes but… just make it not French kiss okay?

Kish: no! Ish viel nish!

Ichigo: I don't want him to do it either! Don't you have any loopholes?

Torch: nope. Can't stop this one… it's a real pain in the neck.

Kish: but...

Ichigo: fine. But never ever again will he ever kiss another girl! Understood?

Torch: fine by me.

Kish: I still don't want to…

Torch: I can erase it from everyone's memory! *sing song voice*

Kish: I guess I'll do it… you don't need to wipe our memories. Come here… *dip kisses mint for like a millisecond then pulls away* there! I did your stupid dare! Now, Ichigo! We're going on a date! *drags her out*

Mint: uh… that was strange… *sits next to deep blue* sure you're not jealous?

Aokara: I never said that. I'm jealous of anyone who kisses you. I'm jealous of any guy who you even look at! Or any guy that talks to you. I just said I would forgive you.

Mint: so you're extremely jealous? Aw! That's so sweet! *hugs him*

Aokara: *blushes*

Torch: okay! Lettuce, you have to sit on Pai's lap.

Lettuce: wazzat? Okay.. *hic* I guesh I'll do it but hs nt mah byfrnd or nythin…

Torch: one sec, SARDON!

*sardon walks in*

Sardon: yes?

Torch: let lettuce sit on your lap!

Sardon: *sits*

Lettuce: *plunks down on his lap* I brk up with chu bout a mnth 'go rght?

Sardon: yes.

Torch: you may now stand up.

Lettuce: okay! *jumps up, then goes back to hugging on Ryou*

Torch: Tart, hug pudding and mean it!

Tart: *bear hugs pudding*

Pudding: *blushes* *hugs tart back*

Torch: I don't know what warriors is so next one. Keiichiro, kiss Zakuro on the cheek!

Keiichiro: okay! *kisses her on the cheek*

Pai: *whips out gun and shoots him* questions?

Cast: O.O

Zakuro: *giggles* you're so jealous sometimes.

Pai: *blushes*

Zakuro: *hugs him*

Torch: okay! Masaya gets nothing.

Dutch: good job… the next review is from Chara-Chan

**Hey Everyone FLYING GREEN PIKACHUS**

**truths**

**Iggy: I KNOW OF YOUR FLYING MINT BUNNY**

**(don't do this one till after the dares) Zakuro does Pai look cute when he is laughing**

**Dutch: weird when u said Itachi i was listening to remember**

**torch: actually i play the flute and violin**

**dares**

**Masabaka: if u can't name my real name in the next 35 seconds then ull die *holds up a pokeball with emboar***

**HET PAI I FOUND SOME LIQUID NITROGEN COME SEE (is laughing gas)**

**Everyone: DID U KNOW I AM 5FT 9 I REALLY AM(no im not actually kidding)**

**If u believe me raise ur hand (don't tell them this i will kill anyone who doesn't raise their hand)**

**Torch put a lie detector on me see wat happens**

**WELL BAI MINNA-SAN**

Torch: Chara-Chan, if you may,

Chara-Chan: okay! Masabaka, find my real name! you have 35 seconds!

Masabaka: well… I think its – *gets killed*

Chara-Chan: PAI! I found some liquid nitrogen! Come see!

Pai: what is liquid *gets sprayed by laughing gas* *stops laughing uncontrollably* w-what did you do?

Chara-Chan: laughing gas!

Pai: *can't stop laughing* m-make it stop!

Chara-Chan: should wear off in a few seconds…

Pai: *stops laughing* my face feels numb…

Chara-Chan: I'M 5'9 believe me raise your hand! *everyone raises their hands except for Masaya*

Masaya: *death*

Chara-chan: torch, lie detector

Torch: *straps*

Chara-Chan: I am 5'9

*machine says truth*

Chara-Chan: truths! Iggy: I KNOW OF YOUR FLYING MINT BUNNY (don't do this one till after the dares) Zakuro does Pai look cute when he is laughing Dutch: weird when u said Itachi i was listening to remember torch: actually i play the flute and violin

Iggy: *bursts in* AMERICA! And what was that about flying mint bunny?

Chara-Chan: I know of him.

Iggy: okay… *drags America out by his ear* YOU ARE SO DEAD!

Torch: cool.

Zakuro: yes. He does!

Pai: *blushes*

Zakuro: *hugs him more*

Pai: *puts his arm on her shoulder and hugs her to him*

Torch: next review is from nick091

**There's a whole in the world like a great black pit**

**and the vermin of the world inhabit it and its morals aren't worth what a pin can spit and it goes by the name of 's a hole in the world like a great black pit and it's filled with people who are filled with shit!And the vermin of the world inhabit it!but not for longgg!**

**sorry stuck on sweeney todd and cant get this song out of my head.**

**now, umm... erm... axel! protect me from the hugging girls!(my puppy, not the kh character. yes, people(all girls) have called him cute so he shall be a distaction. everyone who made me sing:what is wrong with you? do you want russia to blow us up with nuclear bombs? thats what happened when i was forced to sing at school...we had the entire year off so we didnt die from radiation! geez, you people are asking for it**

Torch: don't worry, we're on good terms with him.

Dutch: next review from angel!

**offically hate sparkle fairies. I'm going to need a new weapon...**

**Dares/Truths:**

**Everyone: Time to go to boot camp so we can defeat those pesky sparkle fairies.**

**Pai and Zakuro: You two need to work together in this battle stimulator.**

**Tree Baka: *throws knives at him* That's for making David break up with me!(David is his adopted son from the future who is normal compared to his dad. That baka made David break up with me because I was a girl.)**

**Deep Blue: Challenge Jay to a dance off. You can be coached by Nilla and Mint.**

**Pai: If you had two sons and one daughter, would you blame your daughter for getting annoyed with you over her wanting to be a model like Zakuro?**

**Zakuro: Can all of us girls put on a fashion show with you as the judge on our modeling skills?**

**Hostesses(and boys): Would telling Zakuro and Pai the truth cause a hole to appear in the space-time continuim? (If no, then I'll tell them the truth about me being their daughter.)**

Torch: BOOT CAMP TIME YOU WIMPS!

Nick: why not girls?

Torch: because we're mostly girls. And that would be a compliment because these girls can kick your sorry butt

Nick: *goes into emo corner*

Torch: nice, we'll continue later. Pai, Zakuro, simulator!

Pai: okay.

Zakuro: HAI!

*they go to a battle simulator and the others go to the void*

Torch: okay! *booming voice* you may begin! *Pai and Zakuro get into fighting stances, Zakuro transforms*

*Pai: okay. Ready?

Zakuro: yep. *the room changes to a desert, there is a moment of silence, then a giant snake pops out of the sand, they attack and it goes back into the sand*

Zakuro: huh… simple enough… *the sand worm eats her by coming up from behind her* AH!

Pai: Zakuro! *attacks* *neatly gets eaten* as if! *uses weapon to slice the beast in half, catches Zakuro, then lands on his feet*

*sand disappears and they reappear in the attic*

Torch: okay! Tree-baka

*he gets swords thrown at him while getting killed five different ways*

Angel: THAT'S FOR MAKING DAVID BREAK UP WITH ME!

Torch: how did he have a son if he's gay?

Angel: he was drunk…

Torch: explained. Now, deep blue, jay, dance off!

Deep blue: okay!

*they dance and they seem tied*

Torch: and the winner is, jay! But he won by ten points.

Angel: Pai! If you had two sons and a daughter would you blame your daughter for getting annoyed with you over her wanting to be a model like Zakuro?

Pai: uh… I didn't understand that sentence so I'll say no.

Angel: ZAKURO! Can we do a fashion show?

Zakuro: okay. *they begin, torch takes a break real quick before it starts*

Torch: yes it would angel, and that's all for today folks! Buh bye!

**Me: so in short, it's past eleven, I need to sleep because I have to wake up at eight tomorrow, and oh yeah! I have a plan to write a Halloween one-shot with the mew couples! **

**Nick: quick sentence…**

**Me: yep! So goodbye and goodnight! **


	31. Chapter 31

**Me: sickness. Writers block. Nanowrimo. Need I say more? **

**Nick: yes.**

**Me: It's WENSDAY? Why did no one tell me? **

**Nick: uh… you're still sick aren't you? **

**Me: on Wednesday when I start this yes.**

**Nick: okay? **

**Me: do the disclaimer zing, because she asked to and Sven! **

**Sven: fangirlgonesupernova owns nothing,**

**Zing: at all.**

**Me: roll film!**

_**Chapter 31:**_

**Ask Charlie, ask Charlie, the best show on the internet, ask Charlie, ask Charlie, 'cause your really dumb!**

Torch: *coughs uncontrollably barely being able to breath afterwards* *sneezes five times* ugh. *falls on the couch*

Jay: are you okay?  
>Torch: of course! *tries to stand up* dizziness! *falls* okay, I'm doing the show from the couch today!<p>

Nick: you shouldn't write when you're sic- *gets electrocuted*

Faint whisper of a voice that sounds like the panda girl: you must learn to nag people less!

Nick: I hate that girl… *unseen force throws him to the wall*

Faint voice: I heard that!

Torch: I have got to high five that girl. The first review is actually from nick091!

**ok, just 2 things: 1)no more hugs! thats pissing me off and 2) ich veil nich isnt proper german! it means "i much nish" and "nish" is spelled wrong its "nich" which doesnt mean what you think it does get a german 2 english dictionary like i do. good ni...wait...good morning? its like 1am...who care i have an anime halloween party 2morrow...or today...? HEY SOMEONES MAKIN DOUGHNUTS**

torch: grr… THERES SOMETHING ON YOUR FACE! *throws sword and it lands in his face* IT WAS PAIN! *falls back on couch, poofs up some tea* next review from tsuki!

**Tsuki: Halloween is my all time favorite holiday, after that is Thanksgiving, and then Christmas, I especially love the feasts!**

**Kuro: Food? Really?**

**Tsuki: Yes, really, Dares!**

**Ichigo: I have a feeling that it is almost time, the time is nearing, for the babies!**

**Kisshu: Are you excited? Anxious for the babies?**

**Taruto: Guess what, in 10 weeks you will find out something very interesting!**

**Torch: I suggest you set up another baby shower, Pudding and Taruto were very naughty 2 nights ago**

**Kuro: Tsuki, you are crazy**

**Tsuki: Yup, and apparently an acquaintance of mine thinks she is so perfect, she even states that a typical mary-sue is her, self centered b*tch**

**Kuro: That's all the time we have for now, bye**

Tsuki: the time is nearing for the babies!

Ichigo: oh yeah, it is!

Tsuki: so Kish, are you excited, anxious perhaps?

Kish: excited!

Tsuki: hey tart! In about ten weeks you will find out something- *torch leaps off the couch*

Torch: *a giant fan appears in a burst of red energy* Tsuki….

Tsuki: yes?

Torch: *starts whacking her with it* BAD TSUKI! DIRTY MIND!

Tsuki: *giant lump on head* ow…

Torch: *falls down on a bean bag chair, then walks on her knees over to the couch and sits down* someone please continue this.

Zing: next review is from-

Torch: not you! Sven!

Sven: the next review is from Dutchypuppy!

**...Do you realize that was your 30th chapter...? O.o**

**'Neeway, the day the sparkle fairies will attack is... *looks at watch and calander* now.**

**Dares:**

**Masaya: DON'T YOU DARE JOIN THE SPARKLE FAIRIES, I CAN READ YOUR MIND!**

**Torch: bring in Mr. Tweetums! HE CAN KILL SPARKLE FAIRIES!**

**Itachi: ...hi...say 'hn.' to me, since you haven't yet!**

**Nick: *hugs again* y u no like hugs? A hug a day keeps war at bay! And we don't want war, do we...? *eyes glow creepy red and than go bright orange with slits* do we...? *glare, still hugging him***

**Tsuki: *ahem* just let me get this straight... *nom-glomps (nomming and glomping her at the same time)* YOU'RE !My fave family member :D**

**Nick: *nom-glomps* I will now not let you go 'till the end of the chapter, you can blow be up, cut me to pieces, rape my mind, I WON'T LET GO!**

**Truths:**

**Mr. Tweetums: can you talk...? (I think not, but I could always ask...)**

**BYE!**

Dutch: DON'T YOU DARE JOIN THE SPARKLE FAIRIES MASAYUCK!

Masaya: aw…

Dutch: anyways… torch! Bring in Mr. tweetums! Oh crap. *sparkle fairies burst through the windows*

Torch: MELODY! *microphone appears* * coughs and it disappears* crap…

Jay: I want to try! MELODY! *microphone appears* cool! *starts singing numa numa* *gets lamp thrown at head by sparkle fairy* hey! *microphone disappears* Aw…

Torch: *stands up* got to fight! *guns appear* *Starts shooting* *tosses iPod and it lands in the dock, starts playing stupid girls (I wish I had that song on iTunes….)* *snaps and Mr. Tweetums (is he a dog?) appears, the dog (lets say it is…) starts eating the fairies*

Nilla: *guns appear* *shoots alongside torch* *other hostesses follow suit*

Zing: *Slices through a few* *savages start playing*

*a giant sparkle fairy bursts through the wall*

Torch: CAN WE PLEASE GO FIVE CHAPTERS WITHOUT DESTROYING MY HOUSE?

Dutch: *laughs* I think not…

Torch: fine. Lets all combine our powers to make a warrior!

Hostesses (and jay): *say okay unsimultainiously*

All hostesses (and jay, seriously he's the only guy except for nick!) : *saying while doing the fusion dance thing (look it up on Google)* fusion! *they all transform into a giant girl with silver hair and pure white dress*

Giant girl: *booming voice which sounds like all the hostesses combined into one voice* I am known as autoras *raises hand to chest like deep blue did* I am the combined powers of the hostesses.

Torch (talking to hostesses through combined consciousness): why does everything sound cool in Spanish?

Angel: I don't know…

Tsuki: I gave my headache to you all…

Torch: headache. Dolor de cabeza

Tsuki: what?

Torch: Spanish! I'm addicted to Google translate. Its fun.

Dutch: really?

Polar bear: I came back in time!

Nilla: this is fun

Fireflame: shouldn't we be fighting?

Torch: oh yeah…

Autoras (torch took over as the voice for a second and the girl's hair gets blue tips): gigante brillo hada! *points at the fairy* aka giant sparkle fairy! By the powers of the hostesses, we will destroy you! You will not be victorious! *Dutch takes over and the girl gets dog ears and the tips go back to silver* we will cut your organs out and cook your brains and eyeballs for our stew! Using this! *giant Chainsaw appears* *nilla takes over, the chainsaw disappears and the girl gets a ninja mask* I'm getting bored. You won't like me when I'm bored! *Livvykitty takes over and the hair gets longer* from the first to the last, with one exception, we have combined our powers in order to defeat you! *Jay takes over and the girls hair gets guy short* although I hate being part of a girl, we're going to kick your sorry butt! *invadergir takes over and the girl gets black puppy dog ears like gir's* *evil laugh* *Kokoro takes over and the girl gets ears like the aliens* we will destroy you! *zing takes over and the girl gets a sword* … *(to keep this chapter from being twenty-one pages, lets just say the others said familiar insults as they took over, now) they combine their traits, the girl gets guy-short bangs, short side hair, and long back hair. (Confused?) a ninja mask, one gir dog ear and a brown dog ear, fangs, rainbow eyes, a tail, red and blue nails, a white dress with black shorts* *autoras points at the sparkle fairy* MARY-SUES BEWARE! We're taking you down! *a giant staff with a rainbow spherical jewel appears* DIE! *a energy blast shoots to the sparkle fairy, it implodes, then explodes, then turns into an elephant, then implodes again, then explodes, then runs home like a baby* *Autoras changes back into the hostess and singular host*

Jay: why did nick not change into the giant girl?

Torch: he's unconscious. Let's continue! Itachi, say hn to Dutch!

Itachi: Hn.

Dutch: yay! *glomps nick* why don't you like hugs? Hugs keep war at bay! We don't want war do we? *eyes glow creepy re then go bright orange with slits* do we? *glares while hugging him*

Nick: n-no!

Dutch: good! *nom-glomps Tsuki* YOU ARE MY FAVORITE FAMILY MEMBER!

Tsuki: yay!

Dutch: nick! *nom-glomps him* I wont let you go all chapter, you can blow me up, cut me into pieces, rape my mind, I wont let go!

Nick: rape your mind?

Torch: no perverted ideas nick!

Dutch: can you talk Mr. Tweetums?

Mr. Tweetums: *raises an eyebrow* *shakes head*

Torch: since when did he have eyebrows?

Dutch: *shrugs*

Fireflame: next review is from Kitsune!

**I can't wait for the fanfic you'll write!**

**Kana: What fanfic?**

**Kitsune: The one for Halloween, and are you going to appear in every review I write?**

**Kana: Until I appear in something important you write, then yes.**

**Kitsune: *sigh* Fine. Before I begin with the dares...**

**Everyone - Meet Kana! She is Lettuce's cousin, but hates her being with Pai. Her appearance is different to Lettuce in several ways: She has long green hair that goes to her knees, wears a black sleeveless shirt, and a green button-up shirt she ties around her waist. She wears green cargo pants, and for some unknown reason, she wears black or green sandals depending on the number of the chapter. She wears a leaf pendant made of a special material, and green wristbands. One more thing; she went out in the sun too long when she was five, so her tan became permanent.**

**Kana: Why don't you tell them my shoe size?**

**Kitsune: You don't wear sandals. Anyway...**

**Dares**

**Zakuro and Pai - Go out on a romantic evening.**

**Ichigo and Kisshu - See above.**

**Pudding and Tart - See above.**

**Ringo - Tell Torch about your personality.**

**Torch - Depending on what Ringo says to you, take your rage out on her.**

**Nick - Since I do feel a bit sorry for you (only a bit), I'll give you a gift (bomb inside gift box).**

**Truths**

**Mint, Kisshu and Torch - Are you furious with that dare Kitteh gave you?**

**Nilla and Jay - You remind me of Torch and Nick for some reason. What is it like between you two? Give me your honest opinions.**

**That's pretty much it.**

**Kana: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Kitsune: Oh yeah...**

**Lettuce - What do you think of your distant relative, Kana?**

**Kitsune: Happy?**

**Kana: Yes.**

**Kitsune: Now that that's over...**

**Kitsune and Kana: Sayounara, Minna!**

Torch: so what are you like Ringo? Let's see… according to the interwebs, she is an I quote! "After meeting the Mew Mews, Ringo became cool, funky, outgoing, gentle and also caring. She is also childish and energetic like Pudding Fong." *eye twitch*

Livvykitty: oh no…

Banira: well this isn't good…

Torch: *eye twitch*

Chara-Chan: it's back!

Moon: we haven't seen it since a few chapters after the return of cheerful nick!

Ringo: what is it?

Invadergir: the eye twitch.

Ringo: eye twitch?

Moon: yep! But that's the shortened name for it!

Ringo: what's the full name?

Merry band of hostesses: the eye twitch of death!

Ringo: d-death?

Jay: QUICKLY! BEHIND THE BLAST BARRIER! *they flip over the couches and hide behind them* I'd run if I were you *points to Ringo*

Ringo: w-why?

Torch: *eye twitch* FREAKING PREP! YOU SOUND LIKE A MARY SUE!

Ringo: I-I…

Torch: INTO THE TORTURE CHAMBER!

Ringo: w-what?

Torch: *eye twitch* FORGET IT! *lowers voice* but so help me if you do one thing that makes me even consider you being a Mary-Sue I'll kill you myself!

Ringo: o-okay!

Torch: *back to normal* okay! Zakuro, Pai! *whispers something in Zakuro's ear*

Zakuro: okay! *grabs Pai's shirt and drags him away*

Pai: wait what? Where are we going?

Zakuro: *laughs and keeps dragging him away* It'll be fun!

Torch: okay, Kish, Ichigo. Romantic evening. Pudding, tart, you too!

Kish: okay! Let's go honey! *walks away holding Ichigo's hand*

Pudding: is that where Zakuro and Pai went?

Torch: yep!

Pudding: ok Na no Da! Let's go Taru-taru! *drags him away against his complaints*

Torch: they're so cute together! Now, truths please?

Kitsune: Mint, Kisshu and Torch - Are you furious with that dare Kitteh gave you? Nilla and Jay - You remind me of Torch and Nick for some reason. What is it like between you two? Give me your honest opinions.

Torch: *goes into corner and starts scratching things on the wall with a pencil* no way, my pairings are a tightly woven web… no one can destroy them!

Mint: ignoring that… YES! I am mad! She made me kiss Kish! I feel dirty…

Aokara: I said I wasn't mad at you

Mint: yeah… but still… I feel bad about it.

Aokara: *hugs her* well don't.

Mint: *blushes, then leans into his chest *

Jay: GIVE UP SISTER!

Nilla: NEVER BROTHER! *They start battling*

Torch: *stands up, puts hands on hips, then presses buttons on blow horns putting them in Nilla and Jay's face* CUT. IT. OUT!  
>Nilla: okay…<p>

Jay: fine. The next review is from Nilla!

***in sing-song voice* I know what annoys Nick more than hugs! That's why he lets me hug him! YAY! *hugs Nick* Jay is sleeping over at his best friend's house so he won't review until probably late Tomorrow or early Halloween because tonight we are going to a Halloween party and then tomorrow we are going canoeing with our 4-H. AND I'M GONNA BE A DARK FAIRY FOR HALLOWEEN! WHICH IS AWESOMENESS! I'll just have to figure out a way to hide my ears and tail...**

**DARES!**

**Torch: Well, we've already got Ringo... You might as well poof in Berry and Tasuku for until Ringo is set to leave. Unless you choose to keep them longer.**

**Tasuku: I WANNA HUG!**

**Zakuro/Pai: I DON'T SEE ENOUGH FLUFF FROM YOU TWO!**

**Pudding/Tart: LET'S SEE SOME FLUFF!**

**Ichigo/Kish: SEE ABOVE!**

**Lettuce/Ryou: YOU GET THE PICTURE!**

**Mint/Aokara: Wait...they are on vacation soooo...skip this.**

**TRUTHS!**

**Everyone: Nick says I'm Sweeny Todd (Johnny Deep! Eeep! *melts*) mad, do you agree?**

**Ringo: So, if I kill you will that prove you're not dreaming?**

**Everyone again: All in favor of spying on Mint and Aokara's vacation raise your hand! *raises both hands***

**'Say what you mean! Tell me I'm right! And let the sun rain down on me! Give me a sign, I wanna believe! Whoa oh, oh, oh, oh! Mona Lisa! Guaranteed to run this town! Whoa oh, oh, oh, oh! Mona Lisa! I'd pay to see you frown!' I LOVE THAT SONG! Happy Halloween, kittens! Although I doubt Torch will have next chapter up in two days. Heck I still haven't finished my TOD yet! Speaking of I need to go write on my TOD... Love you, kittens!**

Torch: *eye twitch of death* b-but b-berry is a Mary-sue!

Nilla: *singsong voice* we can hypnotize her into telling us their plans!

Torch: HECK YES! *poofs in Berry and Tasuku* tasuku! I like you! give me a hug!

Tasuku: okay! *gives her a hug*

Nilla: me too! *he hugs her as well*

Torch: two chapters and the Mary-Sue and the nice person will be gone! Along with the potential Mary-sue…

Ringo: is she talking about me?

Berry: I think she is, although there is no way that you are Mary-sue! You are way too cute!

Torch: there's Mary-sues in my house! *starts rocking back in forth*

Berry: I don't understand what you are talking about… *cutesy mode*

Torch: may I?

Nilla: sure…

Torch: DIE TO DEATH! *slices her face in half*

Tasuku: BERRY!

Berry: *her face re-attaches, and she revives herself* what was that for?

Tasuku: h-how? What? How did you-

Berry: *shrugs* I-I don't know?

Tasuku: okay…

*Zakuro and Pai return*

Nilla: PAI! ZAKURO! FLUFF!

Berry: wait what? Those two? As if! That would never happen!

Zakuro: *looks a little irritated* oh really? *grabs Pai's shirt and kisses him*

Pai: *blushes, then kisses back*

Berry: *looks shocked*

Nilla: hahaha! I love her face!

Torch: why do I have the feeling this would be a good graphic novel?

Nilla: what?

Torch: a few of these chapters… like the one where we played seven minutes in heaven and Kish and Ichigo were kissing, I killed Blue knight because he asked a stupid question, aokara-

Berry: who?

Torch: deep blue, who is now dating mint.

Berry: *looks shocked*

Torch: as I was saying, aokara and mint were discussing whether I as an ally of voldemort or I with explosives, and tart and pudding fell out of their closet, and Ryou's face was inches away from Lettuce's and Zakuro and Pai fell asleep and me and Dutch used blow horns to wake them up. That was one or two after the food fight.

Nilla: that would make a good comic.

Dutch: yeah! Oh, their back…

*Taruto and Pudding walk in*

Tart: *looks around the room* pudding…

Pudding: yeah Na no Da?

Tart: I think we have a fluff dare coming up…

Pudding: how- *sees Pai and Zakuro* okay! *goes to kiss Taruto on his cheek but he moves to kiss her on her cheek so they kiss accidentally*

Tart: *blushes*

Nilla: we didn't even have to ask! Oh, they're here as well! *Kish and Ichigo walk in*

Kish: fluff time?

Nilla: yep!

Ichigo: wait w- *gets dipped kissed by Kish* *blushes then kisses back*

Torch: *Laughs maniacally* !

Jay: so much fluff… IT HURTS!

Torch: LETTUCE! RYOU! FLUFF OR ELSE!

Ryou: *starts making out with Lettuce*

Torch: did I even have to ask?

Jay: I don't think so…

Nilla: truths! And you shall die little brother! Everyone: Nick says I'm Sweeny Todd (Johnny Deep! Eeep! *melts*) mad, do you agree? Ringo: So, if I kill you will that prove you're not dreaming? Everyone again: All in favor of spying on Mint and Aokara's vacation raise your hand! *raises both hands*

Torch: okay?

Ringo: yeah I think… *gets killed, then revived* NOW I'M CONVINCED! Please don't kill me again…

Nilla: fine *pouts* all in favor?

Everyone (without the Mary-Sues and nice guy): *raises hands, Lettuce and Ryou are making out still*

Torch: *presses button and a beach show up* you think I didn't have cameras set up? Zing's been watching them this whole time! Now, lets watch a movie!

_On screen: _

_*mint and Aokara are sitting on a beach chair, Mint is asleep on Aokara's chest and aokara is asleep with his hand on her back* _

_Zings voice: they've been like this for half an hour. _

Torch: wow. that was as fail as Zakuro and Pai's seven minutes in heaven.

Zakuro: hey! There are no rules!

Torch: but we want fluff! Oh well…lets continue shall we? The next review is from moon.

**Moon: *hiding in corner* I seriously have to make this quick. Misty and Dominic are gone and you'll know why in a sec.**

**Truths-**

**Tart: Do you get as jealous as your brothers?**

**Mew mews: Do you ever get jealous?**

**Blue Knight: Are you sad that you still haven't found love?**

**Dares-**

**Kish: Kiss Ichigo since you had to kiss Mint! (sorry I hate KishXMint)**

**Ryou: Take Lettuce to a ball. (WTF? I cant think)**

**Torch: HELP ME! I need you to send over two people to my house! France is here and I can't get him to leave. That's why I'm in the corner. He says he only listens to friends and frankly in not much of his friend!**

**Moon: I'll be waiting for that help, but seriously I'm kind of scared. Bye!**

Torch: truths if you may,

Moon: Tart: Do you get as jealous as your brothers? Mew mews: Do you ever get jealous? Blue Knight: Are you sad that you still haven't found love?

Tart: no!

Torch: *devious smile* *keyboard appears and she shreds it like a guitar, Momiji from Fruits Basket appears* *torch whispers something in his ear*

Momiji: *looks at pudding* nice to meet you Pudding! *shakes her hand* would you like to go on a date with me? *bows to her*

Pudding: *blushes*

Tart: *growls* *looks pissed off* *grabs his shirt and brings his face inches from momiji's* back off or I will beat the living crap out of you!

Momiji: is she your girlfriend? No? Then I can go on a date with her!

Tart: *gets even angrier* *Calms down* *says in a low voice* if you even try it, I swear I will rip your head off, stuff explosives in your chest, then sew on your head again so I CAN BLOW UP YOUR HEAD!

Momiji: *looks terrified*

Torch: so the answer to your question is yes!

Pudding: TARU-TARU LIKES ME NA NO DA! *glomps him and kisses his cheek*

Tart: *blushes* y-yeah…

Torch: let's continue with the truths!

Moon: mews, do you ever get jealous, blue knight, are you sad you haven't found love?

Blue Knight: *isn't there*

Torch: Where is he? *sighs* be right back… *walks outside, is gone for ten minutes, then walks in* he was hitting on a blond girl at a bar.

Nilla: w-

Torch: why do you think?

Dutch: she was pretty?

Torch: big-

Hostesses: ah!

Torch: now, mews!

Ichigo: a little… yeah.

Pudding: *looks at torch* if anyone even tries I'll rip their faces off and make them eat it!

tart: *looks scared* w-what?

Pudding: *realizes what she just said* What Na no Da? No one will take Taru-taru away from me Na no Da!

Tart: *blushes*

Lettuce: *pulls away from Ryou* y-yeah I guess…

*mint isn't here but heck ya she is!*

Zakuro: yes. *hugs Pai* mine.

Pai: *chuckles*

Torch: dares! Kish, kiss Ichigo because you had to kiss mint!

Kish: okay! *pulls Ichigo to him and kisses her*

Torch: ah, such enthusiasm. Ryou, lettuce, ball, now!

Ryou *suddenly in a tux* okay, come on my princess, your carriage awaits *holds out his arm and lettuce, who is suddenly in a pretty dress, takes his arm*

Lettuce: *blushes* o-okay… *they leave*

Moon: I need help! Halp!

Torch: okay one sec! *poofs Prussia and Spain* hey, I need you guys to get France out of moon's house.

Prussia: what's in it for us?

Torch: I wont tell England that it was you who tp'ed his house last weekend, or tell Hungary that you *Prussia clamps his hand over her mouth*

Prussia: fine, Spain and the awesome me will go get France out of this girl's house. *they leave*

Torch: help is on the way! Meanwhile, the next review is from layleanchantix.

**i feel like im greatly disliked here...**

**Dares:**

**Masaya: go jump off a cliff. after that, go in there -points to sound proof wall-**

**Ichigo: dye your hair rainbow colored.**

**Kish:...eat this cookie. -gives him cookie that makes you sing like justin beiber-**

**Truths:**

**Hostesses: have you ever seen the daily life of rustin hebier on you tube? you should. its funny.**

**Masaya: im sending you to a mental hospital so they can figure out what's wrong with your head.**

**Torch: you forgot my reveiw in chapter 30...**

**Bye.**

Torch: Masaya, cliff, then in there *points to a door*

Masaya: can I go to a gay bar afterwards?

Torch: *waves hand to say "whatever, go ahead"*

Masaya: *runs off a cliff* *comes back with a broken leg, then goes into the room*

Torch: okay then…

Layla: Ichigo! Dye your hair rainbow colored?

Ichigo: for a chapter, fine. Give me the dye. *Layla hands her dye* be right back. *leaves*

Torch: *hands him a cookie*

Kish: *eats* so what does it do?

Torch: makes you sing like Justin bieber.

Kish: WHAT?

Torch: only foe about fifteen minutes. Go sing in front of Masaya.

Kish: fine… *goes into the room*

Layla: TRUTHS! Hostesses: have you ever seen the daily life of rustin hebier on you tube? you should. its funny. Masaya: im sending you to a mental hospital so they can figure out what's wrong with your head. Torch: you forgot my reveiw in chapter 30...

Torch: nope. You guys? *a few hostesses nod, but a few shake their head* ok then  
>*Kish walks out*<p>

Kish: h-he enjoyed it…

Torch: not surprised.

Masaya: *walks out* so what now?

Torch: mental hospital.

Masaya: then can I go to a gay bar?

Torch: *waves hand again and he leaves* sorry about that Layla, I did that to two people on different stories…

Layla: oh…

Torch: yeah… lets continue! The next review is from a new person named peacexxx

**lol omg great story write more please i took the etalia test i am finland is that good or bad**

torch: okay! And good I think.

Kokoro: next review is from jay!

**HOW DARE YOU BE SO WEAK MINDE...**

**masaya: wha...**

***duel canes appear in hands & i choke masaya***

**oh well hes DARES!**

**pai & zakuro: meet nilla *some magical force kills them all and there limbs start flying off into the sunset***

**torch: stop time and flash me into nillas tod when i first appear but no one knows who i am *gos there and grabs dr pepper & pepsi* here! ;)**

**NILLA!: *puts on full captain america attire and gets killed* (in heaven) spidey go get me from another dimension. (back on earth) *stabs nilla with a blue firey sword* thats what you get for KILLING ME!**

**TRUTHS!: ichigo: have you got the ultrasound!**

**oayoma: (did i spell it wrong) why are you gay? croud: oooooooo!**

**everyone: is keiichiro at the cafe mew mew?**

**torch: can i run through the nuke pickup!**

**ryou: have you heard of zork? ive played it!**

Torch: Zakuro, Pai, meet nilla… *the explosion happens* JAY!

Jay: what?

Torch: *punches his arm really hard* not cool.

Jay: ow… freeze time and flash me into nilla's ToD where I first appear but no one knows who I am.

Torch: *snaps, everyone freezes but her and Jay* you have five minutes. *jay gets teleported away* *he comes back two minutes and three point 234 seconds later*

Jay: here you go! *hands Dr. Pepper*

Torch: yay! *snaps and everyone moves again*

Nilla: where did you get the soda?

Torch: frozen time. Makes soda taste nice and cold

Jay: *takes drink of pepsi* soda tastes so much better after time frozen. Now, *does the extensive thing I really don't feel like writing…* DIE! *stabs nilla and she dies*

Torch: not cool! *revives nilla*

Nilla: FOOLI-

Torch: what did I say? Wait till after the chapter to fight! Anyways, jay, the truths please

Jay: okay, ichigo: have you got the ultrasound! oayoma: (did i spell it wrong) why are you gay? croud: oooooooo! everyone: is keiichiro at the cafe mew mew? torch: can i run through the nuke pickup! ryou: have you heard of zork? ive played it!

Ichigo: not yet. I should have it next week.

Aoyama: (yes you did.) *Is back from therapy and the gay bar* because I like guys. they be smexy! *stabbed by thousand swords*

Torch: wow. And no, he's over there *points to kitchen* making us lunch! Oh, and yes, you can!

Jay: yay!

Ryou: what's a zork?

Jay: I'll take that as a no.

Torch: Banira, Livvykitty, invadergir, and a whole bunch of other people haven't reviewed in about ten chapters, I wonder why…

Moon: don't ask me, I don't know. Next review is from zingfox!

**I have a question fo all the hostesses how many of you want to know my back story if so aaa it in your next review don't worry I read them ~lonely princess**

Torch: *looks annoyed* we don't care about some lame backstory! Next, and last, review is from Chara-Chan!

**Hey sorry for not reveiwing be4, but im here now :D.**

**SOOOOOOOOO dares.**

**All couples: KISSSS we haven't seen good kissing in awhile.**

**Pai and Zakuro: GO TO ANTARTICA FOR A CHAP!**

**Tart + Pudding: Act out a scene from Romeo and Juliet Ive never read it :D.**

**Masabaka: Ur never allowed to go to a forest again, now go kiss a random GIRL, not a guy.**

**Kish + Ichigo: sIT IN A TREE FOR 3 hours lets watch minna.**

**Truths:**

**Everyone: would u rather hav us all plan the wedding, or just Zing?**

**BAI, BAI!**

Torch: its all good! Kiss all couples!

Lettuce: *walks back in from the ball with ryou* w-what?

Ryou: okay… *kisses Lettuce*

Kish: I guess I'm next. *kisses Ichigo*

Tart: n-no way!

Pudding: okay! *kisses Taruto on the cheek*

Zakuro: that leaves mint and deep blue, who are on vacation, and us… I guess its our turn. *kisses Pai*

Torch: nice. Pai, Zakuro, ANTARTICA!

Pai: Antarctica?

Torch: for a chapter.

Zakuro: won't it be cold?

Torch: bring a jacket, food, other things *hands big backpacks, jackets, beanies, food, and other things necessary for survival* now go!

Zakuro: but- *torch snaps and they disappear*

Torch: pudding and tart, your job is to act out a scene from romeo and Juliet.

tart: WHAT?

Pudding: Sounds like fun!

Torch: okay! Romeo will be played by tart, pudding will play Juliet, friar Lawrence shall be Nick, paris shall be played by Yuebin, *Zakuro, who has read it, giggles* I know right? Anways, Balthasar shall be played by kish, and I shall be the page. *hands out script* just read this! (I found this by doing a google search!) oh and Jay, you can be the first wachman!

**ROMEO** **(tart)**

Give me that mattock and the wrenching iron.  
>Hold, take this letter; early in the morning<br>See thou deliver it to my lord and father.  
>Give me the light: upon thy life, I charge thee,<br>Whate'er thou hear'st or seest, stand all aloof,  
>And do not interrupt me in my course.<br>Why I descend into this bed of death,  
>Is partly to behold my lady's face;<br>But chiefly to take thence from her dead finger  
>A precious ring, a ring that I must use<br>In dear employment: therefore hence, be gone:  
>But if thou, jealous, dost return to pry<br>In what I further shall intend to do,  
>By heaven, I will tear thee joint by joint<br>And strew this hungry churchyard with thy limbs:  
>The time and my intents are savage-wild,<br>More fierce and more inexorable far  
>Than empty tigers or the roaring sea.<p>

**BALTHASAR** **(Kish)**

I will be gone, sir, and not trouble you.

**ROMEO**

So shalt thou show me friendship. Take thou that:  
>Live, and be prosperous: and farewell, good fellow.<p>

**BALTHASAR**

[Aside] For all this same, I'll hide me hereabout:  
>His looks I fear, and his intents I doubt.<p>

_Retires_

**ROMEO**

Thou detestable maw, thou womb of death,  
>Gorged with the dearest morsel of the earth,<br>Thus I enforce thy rotten jaws to open,  
>And, in despite, I'll cram thee with more food!<p>

_Opens the tomb_

**PARIS** **(YueBin)**

This is that banish'd haughty Montague,  
>That murder'd my love's cousin, with which grief,<br>It is supposed, the fair creature died;  
>And here is come to do some villanous shame<br>To the dead bodies: I will apprehend him.

_Comes forward_

Stop thy unhallow'd toil, vile Montague!  
>Can vengeance be pursued further than death?<br>Condemned villain, I do apprehend thee:  
>Obey, and go with me; for thou must die.<p>

**ROMEO**

I must indeed; and therefore came I hither.  
>Good gentle youth, tempt not a desperate man;<br>Fly hence, and leave me: think upon these gone;  
>Let them affright thee. I beseech thee, youth,<br>Put not another sin upon my head,  
>By urging me to fury: O, be gone!<br>By heaven, I love thee better than myself;  
>For I come hither arm'd against myself:<br>Stay not, be gone; live, and hereafter say,  
>A madman's mercy bade thee run away.<p>

**PARIS**

I do defy thy conjurations,  
>And apprehend thee for a felon here.<p>

**ROMEO**

Wilt thou provoke me? then have at thee, boy!

_They fight_

**PAGE** **(torch)**

O Lord, they fight! I will go call the watch.

_Exit_

**PARIS**

O, I am slain!

_Falls_

If thou be merciful,  
>Open the tomb, lay me with Juliet.<p>

_Dies_

**ROMEO**

In faith, I will. Let me peruse this face.  
>Mercutio's kinsman, noble County Paris!<br>What said my man, when my betossed soul  
>Did not attend him as we rode? I think<br>He told me Paris should have married Juliet:  
>Said he not so? or did I dream it so?<br>Or am I mad, hearing him talk of Juliet,  
>To think it was so? O, give me thy hand,<br>One writ with me in sour misfortune's book!  
>I'll bury thee in a triumphant grave;<br>A grave? O no! a lantern, slaughter'd youth,  
>For here lies Juliet, and her beauty makes<br>This vault a feasting presence full of light.  
>Death, lie thou there, by a dead man interr'd.<p>

_Laying PARIS in the tomb_

How oft when men are at the point of death  
>Have they been merry! which their keepers call<br>A lightning before death: O, how may I  
>Call this a lightning? O my love! my wife!<br>Death, that hath suck'd the honey of thy breath,  
>Hath had no power yet upon thy beauty:<br>Thou art not conquer'd; beauty's ensign yet  
>Is crimson in thy lips and in thy cheeks,<br>And death's pale flag is not advanced there.  
>Tybalt, liest thou there in thy bloody sheet?<br>O, what more favour can I do to thee,  
>Than with that hand that cut thy youth in twain<br>To sunder his that was thine enemy?  
>Forgive me, cousin! Ah, dear Juliet,<br>Why art thou yet so fair? shall I believe  
>That unsubstantial death is amorous,<br>And that the lean abhorred monster keeps  
>Thee here in dark to be his paramour?<br>For fear of that, I still will stay with thee;  
>And never from this palace of dim night<br>Depart again: here, here will I remain  
>With worms that are thy chamber-maids; O, here<br>Will I set up my everlasting rest,  
>And shake the yoke of inauspicious stars<br>From this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last!  
>Arms, take your last embrace! and, lips, O you<br>The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss  
>A dateless bargain to engrossing death!<br>Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide!  
>Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on<br>The dashing rocks thy sea-sick weary bark!  
>Here's to my love!<p>

_Drinks_

O true apothecary!  
>Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die.<p>

_Dies_

_Enter, at the other end of the churchyard, FRIAR LAURENCE, with a lantern, crow, and spade_

**FRIAR LAURENCE** **(Nick)**

Saint Francis be my speed! how oft to-night  
>Have my old feet stumbled at graves! Who's there?<p>

**BALTHASAR**

Here's one, a friend, and one that knows you well.

**FRIAR LAURENCE**

Bliss be upon you! Tell me, good my friend,  
>What torch is yond, that vainly lends his light<br>To grubs and eyeless skulls? as I discern,  
>It burneth in the Capel's monument.<p>

**BALTHASAR**

It doth so, holy sir; and there's my master,  
>One that you love.<p>

**FRIAR LAURENCE**

Who is it?

**BALTHASAR**

Romeo.

**FRIAR LAURENCE**

How long hath he been there?

**BALTHASAR**

Full half an hour.

**FRIAR LAURENCE**

Go with me to the vault.

**BALTHASAR**

I dare not, sir  
>My master knows not but I am gone hence;<br>And fearfully did menace me with death,  
>If I did stay to look on his intents.<p>

**FRIAR LAURENCE**

Stay, then; I'll go alone. Fear comes upon me:  
>O, much I fear some ill unlucky thing.<p>

**BALTHASAR**

As I did sleep under this yew-tree here,  
>I dreamt my master and another fought,<br>And that my master slew him.

**FRIAR LAURENCE**

Romeo!

_Advances_

Alack, alack, what blood is this, which stains  
>The stony entrance of this sepulchre?<br>What mean these masterless and gory swords  
>To lie discolour'd by this place of peace?<p>

_Enters the tomb_

Romeo! O, pale! Who else? what, Paris too?  
>And steep'd in blood? Ah, what an unkind hour<br>Is guilty of this lamentable chance!  
>The lady stirs.<p>

_JULIET wakes_

**JULIET** **(Pudding)**

O comfortable friar! where is my lord?  
>I do remember well where I should be,<br>And there I am. Where is my Romeo?

_Noise within_

**FRIAR LAURENCE**

I hear some noise. Lady, come from that nest  
>Of death, contagion, and unnatural sleep:<br>A greater power than we can contradict  
>Hath thwarted our intents. Come, come away.<br>Thy husband in thy bosom there lies dead;  
>And Paris too. Come, I'll dispose of thee<br>Among a sisterhood of holy nuns:  
>Stay not to question, for the watch is coming;<br>Come, go, good Juliet,

_Noise again_

I dare no longer stay.

**JULIET**

Go, get thee hence, for I will not away.

_Exit FRIAR LAURENCE_

What's here? a cup, closed in my true love's hand?  
>Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end:<br>O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop  
>To help me after? I will kiss thy lips;<br>Haply some poison yet doth hang on them,  
>To make die with a restorative.<p>

_Kisses him_

Thy lips are warm.

**First Watchman** **(jay) **

[Within] Lead, boy: which way?

**JULIET**

Yea, noise? then I'll be brief. O happy dagger!

_Snatching ROMEO's dagger_

This is thy sheath;

_Stabs herself_

there rust, and let me die.

_Falls on ROMEO's body, and dies_

Torch: and scene.  
>Chara-Chan: why the death scene?<p>

Torch: best scene. She stabs herself committing suicide!

Nick: you have a messed up mind….

Torch: shut up nick! NILLA! *Nilla hugs him*

Nick: IT BUUUURRRRRNNNNSSSS!

Torch: *evil laughter* Masaya, you are banned from forests. Now, go kiss a random girl.

Masaya: hm… I choose, BERRY! *kisses berry* *tasuku roundhouse kicks him through the window*

Torch: *claps* Kish, Ichigo, go sit in a tree!

Kish: huh?

Ichigo: uh… sure… *they go sit in the tree outside of torch's window*

Torch: *opens the window* okay! Pudding

Pudding: Ichigo and Kish sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!

Ichigo: hey!

Kish: *sits next to her*

Chara-Chan: truths! Everyone: would u rather hav us all plan the wedding, or just Zing?

Ichigo: all of you.

Kish: whatever Koneko-Chan wants!

Ichigo: *blushes*

Zakuro: I don't know *she and Pai are playing the wii*

Pai: more people might do a better job…

Zakuro: yeah, and it would have more ideas… so I guess all.

Pudding: All Na no Da!

Tart: what are you talking about?

Pudding: *grabs his arm* *mutters under his breath* one day Na no Da. One day.

Lettuce: a-all of them…

Ryou: *grabs her head and pulls her to his chest* all sounds good.

Torch: mint and aokara isn't here so… I guess this is the end! *presses a button and xiaolin showdown pops up on the TV* I LOVE THIS SHOW! *plops on the couch*

Jay: looks interesting *sits down to watch*

Torch: SEE YA NEXT WEEK!

Chara-Chan BAI BAI!

**Me: healthy again! I can breathe! **

**Nick: you took two weeks to update**

**Me: SHUT UP NICK! Sorry about that by the way, I'll try to be faster, but I broke my 's' key. Don't worry I can still type the letter 's' without it. Okay, bye people! **


	32. Chapter 32

**Me: *drinking root beer* nice, guess who is back?**

**Nick: who? **

**Me: BANIRA! And she's here to o the disclaimer! **

**Nick: oh- *gets punched***

**Banira: *evil laughter* HEY PEOPLE! *Leans on fan girl's shoulder with her elbow* I'M BACK FROM TRAINING! WHAZZUP? Fangirlgonesupernova owns nothin'! Hear me? **

**Me: roll film my friend! **

_**Chapter 32:**_

**Prince ali! Yes it is he, Ali ali Babwaa! **

Torch: HEY PEOPLE! Banira isn't dead!

Banira: nope! Hi moon! *runs and hugs her*

Moon: hey Banira!

Torch: okay, first review of the day is from Moon!

**Moon: *skipping around cheerfully***

**Zoey: Something is seriously wrong with her!**

**Lizzy: Seriously Zoey? Moon! Why so cheerful?**

**Moon: Torch sent Spain and Prussia to get France out of my house. He scares me. Then I gave Spain aaall my tomatoes and had a long talk with Prussia about the thing with Hungary where *shot***

**Zoey: Crap...I'll do it. Here are her dares.**

**Dares-**

**Nick: Let people hug you!**

**Everyone who wants to: Hug Nick!**

**Zakuro: I want you to give me singing lessons.**

**Ryou: Good! Now... stab Masaya then kiss Lettuce. (brain damage!)**

**Truths-**

**Torch: O_o I hate Mary Sues. Can I kill Berry?**

**Ichigo: Do you trust me to make you strawberry shortcake?**

**Pudding: I love your possessiveness over Tart!**

**Moon: Alien attack! Throw the cheese! *throws cheese at Blue Knight* Sorry random moment. Thanks again Torch! Say by twins!**

**Zoey and Lizzy: Bye!**

Torch: good to know. We really need to talk to him *dodges bullets* WHY IS HE AT ENGLANDS HOUSE?

Prussia: WEST IS HERE! I TAGGED ALONG BECAUSE FRANCE'S HOUSE IS NEAR HERE!

Torch: fine… nick, let people hug you!

Nick: nevah! And I have your weakness! *holds up twilight book* (yes, book. They don't deserve being called a novel)

Torch: *laughs* and I know yours!

Nick: w-what are y-you talking a-about?

Torch: *laughs* *drags him out by the shirt collar* be right back!

Nick: NOOOOOOO! *tries to get away* *torch drags him into a torture room*

Torch: IT'S ANGEL'S TURN TO BE IN CHARGE!

Angel: yes! ok… skip the next one cause nick is being torture- *torch walks back in*

Torch: okay then, nick is watching a documentary

Dutch: on what?

Torch: bunnies.

Moon: why would you-

Torch: and their breeding habits.

Zing: dude… funny, but wrong!

Torch: *Sighs* fine… *snaps and nick appears curled into a ball*

*music is heard faintly*

Nick: uh oh…

*the panda girl appears, this time with a cloak*

Panda girl: LET PEOPLE HUG YOU! YING YANG PUNISHMENT! *Nick foams at the mouth* RABIES!

Torch: *laughs* r-rabies? *panda girl is gone and a black envelope lays where she was standing*

Jay: *picks up letter* I like this chick! *reading aloud* 'if there is a character in need of development I shall show. I accept your formal request to help fight the Mary-sues. –on your side, P.G.' panda girl?

Torch: appears so. Zakuro, give moon some singing lessons.

Zakuro: okay I guess

Moon: good! Now, Ryou, kill Masaya, and then kiss lettuce!

Ryou: *snaps Masaya's neck, then dip-kisses lettuce*

Moon: nice, Truths! Torch: O_o I hate Mary Sues. Can I kill Berry? Ichigo: Do you trust me to make you strawberry shortcake? Pudding: I love your possessiveness over Tart!

Torch: be my guest. *berry is now dead, but she revived herself*

Ichigo: n-no!

Pudding: *hugs tart* thank you Na no Da!

Torch: next review is from Kitsune!

**have a feeling that I've been forgotten. Oh well...**

**Dares**

**Zakuro and Pai - Where do you want to go for your next date? *holds a globe* Pick a good place!**

**Angel - Book the finest hotel for Pai and Zakuro!**

**Ryou and Lettuce - Waltz dance to 'All my Life' by KC and Jojo.**

**Blue Knight and Masaya - Play 'deadly tennis'. Torch and Nilla will explain the rules.**

**Mint - Fly. *wings appear from her back***

**Deep Blue - Write, compose and sing a song for Mint.**

**Berry and Tasuku - Go on a trip to *yells* FRANCE *normal voice* on a *yells* FAULTY *normal voice* plane. Oh, and you cannot back out of this dare. And sign this waiver, please. *holds waiver basically stating that Kitsune will not be held responsible if Berry Shirayuki and Tasuku Meguro die written in backwards Japanese***

**Masaya - Step inside this closet (actually a blood pulp and poison machine)!**

**Ringo - Drink this red cordial (Masaya's blood mixed with poison)!**

**All Hostesses (and Jay and Nick) - Watch 'THE JOJ (reuploaded)' on YouTube.**

**Truths**

**Torch and Jay - What did you think of Xiaolin Showdown?**

**Zakuro and Pai - How was Antartica?**

**Pudding and Taruto - How was the play you appeared in? Was it good?**

**Torch - I made a Truth or Dare as well. Would you like to read it?**

**All Hostesses (and Jay and Nick) - Do you need foundation repair?**

**Well, that's it. I think I gotta do it all over again, Minna...**

Torch: no you haven't! You're on the master list!

Polar bear: am I on the master list?

Torch: yes. Yes you are.

Kitsune: Pai! Zakuro! Where do you want to go for your next date trip? *holds out globe*

Zakuro: hm… where do you want to go?

Pai: America?

Zakuro: okay, California, New York, or Alabama?

*torch holds up map and sings the capital song*

Torch: _that__'__s__all__the__capitals,__there__are!_Hey, if you go to California, say 'hi' to the authoress!

Zakuro: okay. I guess we can go to California.

Pai: okay. Is there anything to do?

Torch: Santa Cruz boardwalk, San Francisco, Hollywood, mountains, and a desert!

Zakuro: ooh! And what about the authoress?

Torch: oh, she, or rather, I live in (For the reason that I'm not allowed to tell anyone- I cannot disclose my current location. I'm incognito! *laughs* joking, I just cant)

Zakuro: okay. We can visit her while we're there

Pai: sure. I would like to meet the evil mastermind that causes so much destruction, pain and-

Torch: caused you two to spend more time together?  
>Pai: Touché.<p>

Torch: *takes a bow* ANGEL! Hotel!

Angel: already got it- (A/n: my cat is on my arm…)

Kitsune: RYOU! LETTUCE! Waltz! *plays music and they start dancing*

Torch: nice. *her and Jay start dancing to so much for my happy ending* blue knight, Masaya, when this song is over, you two will play deadly tennis!

Blue knight: I- we have no option do we?

Torch: want to watch the rabbit breeding documentary? *the song ends*

Blue knight: no…

Masaya: can I watch it?

Torch: *turns around* did I give you that option?

Masaya: no.

Torch: … afterwards you can… but Berry watches it with you!

Lettuce: but she's part-

Torch: I know that fool! *presses a button and the youtube video 'pai is a s8tr boy' on* have fun watching this if you don't want to come! *drags blue knight and Masaya out* C'MON NILLA! WE HAVE PEOPLE TO KILL!

Nilla: wohoo! *they go to England's house*

Torch: *knocks, England answers* may I please borrow your private tennis court?

England: *sees blue knight and Masaya* Deadly tennis?

America: RANDOM IGGY'S NEIGHBOR AND HER MURDEROUS FRIENDS! WAZZZZZUUUUUUPPPPP?

Torch: not much you?

America: just staying at Iggy's house. Justin Bieber and Rebeeca Black wont stop singing near me, and twihards are swarming my house.

Torch: duudde… so we need to play deadly tennis!

America: cool. Let's go murders! *leads the way to England's backyard, all hostesses, Pai, Zakuro, and Deep blue came. Oh and mint*

Zakuro: so how does this work?

Torch: AH! I was waiting for you to ask that! Blue knight, Masaya, take your spots *they go to their sides* now, nilla, the rackets.

*nilla tosses them racquets*

Nilla: now, lets go! *presses button and the field lifts into the sky, the main part falls away and there are pillars left, the floor beneath them fills with water and crocodiles, sharks, piranhas, and poisonous snakes, the hostesses and cast are on stone bleachers, and torch and nilla are sitting in chairs. Zing and Sven are in a narrator's booth*

Torch: here are the rules! The balls can be anything, from bombs to mace heads, from kittens to rabbits!

Blue knight: kittens?

Masaya: will berry be used as a ball?

Torch: no. but we captured a retarded unicorn bent on revenge. We told him that the paddles killed his family.

Blue knight: okay…

Torch: and this shrunken head! Okay, GONG YE TEMPAI!

Blue knight and Masaya: what?

Torch: go!

Blue knight: *a koi fish jumps in the air and he hits it*

Masaya: *hits back, blue knight hits it and the koi slaps Masaya in the face* ow! *koi fish falls*

Torch: POINT BLUE KNIGHT!

Masaya: how many points do we need?

Torch; either get to ten, or knock the other player off the pedestals.

Masaya: okay then.

Blue knight: Sorry, but I am not letting you win this! I don't want to die today.

Torch: oooh!

Nilla: lets get a special fish out there!

Torch: okay! *see through panel appears* okay! That one! *taps one, but her hand slips* CRAP! I gave an option to them!

*giant white fish jumps out of the water*

Fish: you have a choice, choice a or b.

Masaya: A!

Blue knight: I guess I get b.

Fish: fine. *shoots a beam out of its mouth, the beam dies down and Masaya is the same, but blue knight is no longer wearing a shirt*

Blue knight: WHAT JUST HAPPENED?

Masaya: I chose a and I have an extra life!

Blue knight: and I don't have a shirt?

Torch: you have the serve! *a tiger cub appears*

Blue knight: I cant hit that! It's so cute…

Torch: do you want to die?

Blue knight: uh… *tiger pounces on him* n-nice tiger….

*tiger licks him*  
>blue knight: can you attack the guy with a shirt?<p>

Tiger: *attacks Masaya, he falls off*

Blue knight: YES! I GOT ANOTHER POINT!

Masaya: *reappears* not. Cool!

Blue knight: I said I didn't want to die. I don't. And besides. This is fan service! *takes his hair out of his ponytail, and shakes it out, the tiger cub stands next to him*

Torch: next round! *A spiked ball flies out of the ocean at Masaya, who hits it to blue knight, who gets hit in the chest, but grabs on the edge and pulls himself up, he has huge gashes on his chest*

Blue knight: n-not g-going to d-die this t-time… *coughs up some blood* not going to lose! *stands up* bring it on!

Nilla: wow. okay! Next round! *a bomb hurtles itself at blue knight* *he hits it at Masaya, Masaya stumbles, tries to stand, but falls*

Masaya: NOOOOO!

Blue knight: yes! I won! *the platforms go back to normal, and Masaya's dead body lies on the ground* nasty… *the tiger lands next to him* *he scratches its head* hey kitty…

Torch; cool tiger, *falls from the sky and lands on her feet* lets go.

England: good game.

America: yeah it- *auto-tuned singing is heard* RUN! *runs to Torch's house with them all following*

Torch: you two can stay at my house till Rebecca leaves.

Zakuro: the auto-tuned monster better not come here…

Torch: don't worry *puts on Nintendocaprisun lets play* YAY! *plops down*  
>Kitsune: mint. Fly. *wings appear on mint's back*<p>

Mint: f-fine… *flaps her wings and flies up* *does back flip, flies down and gives deep blue a kiss on the cheek*

Aokara: *blushes*

Mint: *lands next to deep blue* I think I like flying.

Kitsune: DEEP BLUE! Write, compose and sing a song for mint.

Aokara: uh… okay… *leaves to write*

Torch: he's nice. Not like others.

Mint: *seething*

Torch: don't worry; I have no interest in him.

Mint: *relaxes*

Torch: oh, that reminds me. PUT YOUR SHIRT ON! NO ONE WANTS THAT FAN SERVICE *gibb-slaps blue knight*

Blue knight: THE FISH STOLE IT!

Torch: *hands a blue shirt*

Blue knight: *puts it on* I'm keeping the tiger.

Torch: fine. It can eat sparkle fairies. Berry, Tasuku, trip to france!

Tasuku: lets go! *drags berry out by her hand*

Torch: let's put the news on so we can see when their plane goes down. Don't worry, we like all of you *cough* except blue knight, Masaya and ringo *cough*

Ringo: I heard that… my feelings are hurt…

Torch: don't care! Masaya, rabbit video, step in here *he goes into the blood pulp machine room. Nilla, Dutch, and Kitsune run in to operate the machine* *Screams are heard* *they walk out with Kitsune holding a bottle of red liquid*

Kitsune: lets all go back to the now-refurbished downstairs! It's getting drafty… *they go downstairs, Kitsune goes to the drink bar and mixes the red liquid with something from another bottle* here you go ringo.

Ringo: oh… okay! *drinks it* this tastes funny… *falls*

Blue knight: and another one bites the dust…

Torch: shut up before I make you drink his blood too.

Blue knight: HIS BLOOD?

Cast: O.o

Torch: yeah, so? *puts on the video* what the heck? *laughs* weegee!

Kitsune: truths! Torch and Jay - What did you think of Xiaolin Showdown? Zakuro and Pai - How was Antartica? Pudding and Taruto - How was the play you appeared in? Was it good? Torch - I made a Truth or Dare as well. Would you like to read it? All Hostesses (and Jay and Nick) - Do you need foundation repair?

Torch: it was awesome as usual!

Jay: *jumps back* SWORD OF THE STORM!

Torch: *whips around* TWO-TON TUNIC!

Jay: EYE OF DASHI!

Torch: CHANGING CHOPSTICKS!

Jay: REVERSING MIRROR!

Torch: SHROUD OF SHADOWS!

Jay: where did you go…?

Torch: CUBE OF HANIKU!

Jay: crap! *gets electrocuted* DA HIPPA HOPPA!

Torch: MULTIPLE COLOURED FLAMING BALL OF FIRE! *everything goes rainbow*

Jay: AK! Wait… rainbow star?

Torch: *nods* THIRD ARM SASH!

Jay: FIST OF TEBIGONG!

Torch: TANGLE WEB COMB!

Jay: ORB OF TORNAMI!

Torch: LOTUS TWISTER!

Jay: SHARD OF LIGHTNING!

Torch: THORN OF THUNDERBOLT!

Jay: SILK SPITTER!

Torch: LASSO BOA BOA!

Jay: SHADOW OF FEAR! Okay then…

Torch: WOOZY SHOOTER! *jay gets dizzy*

Jay: hahahaha! Silly! SHADOW SLICER!

Torch: FANCY FEET!

Jay: *goes back to normal* CANNON BLASTER!

Torch: TIME TO FINISH THIS! CREST OF THE CONDOR! BLADE OF THE NEBULA! *attacks him and he gets hit to the wall*

Jay: you win this round… ow.

Torch: in short we love that show! And what do you mean by foundation repair?

Zakuro: should we go back to answering? *Kitsune nods* IT WAS COLD!

Pai: well that's one word for it.

Zakuro: A POLAR BEAR ATTACKED ME!

Pai: that wasn't very fun… then penguins attacked me… wait what was a polar bear even doing in antarica?

Torch: *has transparent-ish floating pad thingy and is writing something about polar bears and penguins* *presses close button and the screen disappears* I have no idea! JAY! *they start dancing to last Christmas*

Nick: seriously?

Torch: aren't you supposed to have rabies?

Nick: oh yeah… *foams at the mouth*

Torch: better. Continue.

Pudding: I liked it Na no Da!

Tart: somehow real poison was mixed up with the water…

Pudding: I know. It was scary! But you lived Na no Da! *hugs tart*

Tart: *blushes*

Torch: sure. After I finish this chapter! Next review is from Dutch!

**Hey people! ME IS AT HOME BEING SICK! BUT ME STILL IS HYPER, CUZ ME MOM IS AWESOME AND MADE ME LIKE DIZZ! :D**

**Dares:**

**Masaya: tell me who your biggest fear is or I'll rip out your eyes, push it down your throath, make you puke it up again and repeat this, then I'll cut off your balls and shove them up your ass so high they might come out through your mouth, thel I'll cut off all your limbs and if you're still alive I'll take your head...if you DO answer, I'll still do it, but faster and less painful**

**Pudding: I very much need a hug right now because my parents are working and my grandparents make me just go to the mall and all while they KNOW I'm sick...**

**Nick: can I please have a hug from you...? Life hates me at the moment...I need as much hugs as possible...please? (Big chance that as soon as I get that hug I'll do the thing I promised never to do in front of others...crying my heart out...)**

**Bye...kisses, hugs and hope for better grandparents than mine...**

Torch: masaya… oh crap… one sec! *blood comes out of ringo's mouth, a bottle, and Masaya's body floats down, and he gets revived* Masaya, biggest fear.

Masaya: uh… what *dutch says what will happen if not* okay. Her! *points at torch* ALL OF YOU! you're all FREAKY!

Kitsune: did he call us freaks?

Nilla: I think he did.

Livvykitty: shall we kill him?

Dutch: I already did! *standing there covered in blood*

Torch: nice Dutch!

Dutch: pudding, can I have a hug please?

Pudding: of course! *hugs dutch*

Dutch: nick, can I have a- *notices the rabies* uh…

Torch: *gives Dutch a hug* *hostesses all give Dutch a hug*

Dutch: I'm going to lay down…

Torch: okay. *Dutch leaves* next review is from nilla!

**I'M ADDICTED TO GOOGLE TRANSLATE TOO! But I am addicted to Japanese. THAT'S HOW I GOT AOKARA'S NAME! I have sad news though, my dog Bailey died last Tuesday. To take my mind off of it, I shall write dares!**

**DARES!**

**Couples: Is that mistletoe above your heads?**

**Nick: Wait, before your dare, *hugs him* now we are going shopping! *drags him away***

**TRUTHS!**

**Torch: Have you watched Full Metal Panic!**

**Nick, Pudding, and Taruto: *puts on santa hat and white beard* What do you want for Christmas?**

**Ichigo: How many months has it been so far?**

**I'm slightly brain dead at the moment and can't think of anything else.**

**'Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you gave it away. This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special!' Meri kurisumasu, koneko!**

Torch: a merry krisumasu to you too!

Nilla: hey all couples! Is that mistletoe above your heads?

Zakuro: *looks up* *blushes* yep.

Pudding: *looks up* yep Na no Da!

Ichigo: yeah.

Mint: *nods*

Lettuce: yeah… it is *blushes* *Ryou kisses her*

Pai: I don't understand this… what is the importance of this plant?

Zakuro: it's a tradition that when people are caught underneath it they have to k-kiss… *blushes again*

Taruto: *gets kissed by pudding*

Ichigo: *Kish dip-kisses her*

Mint: *kissed by aokara*

Pai: *kisses Zakuro*

Torch: *fifteen ghostly rainbow-colored hands clamp down on everyone but kokoro and layla's mouth, because their closet to her, she clamps her own hands down on theirs (I realize I refer to torch in the third person although she is technically me…)* not a word. Understood?

*they nod*

Torch: *lets go of their mouths* *shoots a blow dart at nick's neck, it hits the mark and Nick goes back to normal* panda sharks. First, nilla!

Nilla: *hugs nick, then drags him away* WE'RE GOING SHOPPING!

Torch: don't forget to go to Claire's!

Nilla: got it! *they leave*

**Two hours later**

Nilla: I'M BACK! AND I BROUGHT MENTAL TRAUMA!

Torch: as usual. Truths please!

Nilla: Torch: Have you watched Full Metal Panic! Nick, Pudding, and Taruto: *puts on santa hat and white beard* What do you want for Christmas? Ichigo: How many months has it been so far?

Torch: I've heard of it, never seen it though.

Nick: nothing.

Torch: he wants an IPod.

Nick: *glares*

Pudding: I want a giant teddy bear Na no Da!

Tart: *writes something on his hand*

Torch: whatcha writing?

Tart: n-nothing!

Torch: SOMEONE GET HIM! I'LL GIVE YOU AND A PERSON OF YOUR CHOICE A DAY AWAY FROM THE STORY AND A FREE GET-OUT-OF-A-DARE PASS IN MTWTM!

Blue knight: *lunges at tart but misses*

Masaya: *chases tart*

Pai: *yawns*

Tart: HELP ME SOMEONE!

Pai: *looks at watch*

Tart: *runs near Pai*

Pai: *grabs the back of tart's shirt and holds him in the air* I win.

Torch: good! *grabs Tart's hand* *reading aloud* get pudding for Christmas- giant teddy bear.

Tart: *blushes*

Pai: can I give the day away to someone else?

Torch: why not?

Pai: Taruto can have it. *drops Taruto* but I still want the pass.

Torch: sure. Taruto, you get next chapter away.

Taruto: cool. Pudding, want to come?

Pudding: okay Na no Da!

Torch: continuing!

Ichigo: six months.

Torch: so due In February! Next review is from jay!

**wow youve broke 2 keys. any... *gets slapped with a fish by nilla***

**i guess dar... *gets tackled by nilla***

**ichigo: why so angry when you sat in the tree with kish?**

**torch: its next chapter. *stabs nilla while she jumps at me***

**nilla: stop trying to tourture me with fluff it aint gonna work * dip kisses a random girl***

**truths: nilla: does dip kissing a girl prove im not afraid of fluff?**

**kish: when you went to "pick ichigo up" where were you going?**

**torch: your not sick! :D *starts dancing***

Ichigo: I was afraid I would fall out of it…

Kish: I wouldn't let you!

Ichigo: still…

Torch: I know. And I SAID AFTERWARDS! YOU TWO FIGHT ALL DAY! CANT YOU TWO GET ALONG FOR TWO HOURS A DAY?

Nilla: I guess…

Jay: sorry torch… and *dip kisses random girl (I have been informed by jay that the girl's name is torch Alex. Cool name.)*

Nilla: curses!

Jay: truths! nilla: does dip kissing a girl prove im not afraid of fluff? kish: when you went to "pick ichigo up" where were you going? torch: your not sick! :D *starts dancing*

Nilla: yes. but I will find your weakness!

Kish: to the movies!

Torch: yep. Might not last long though. I'm not the healthiest person, even though I'm not the most unhealthy person. Next review is from invadergir!

**hey! its been a long busy with school and stuff. ok so dare time! nick: here's my friend marie. go make out with her nilla: bug nick by glomping him at every fluff moment truths torch: ya think nick will ever get a girlfriend? ichigo and kish: how ya gonna take care of your kids? bye! im so busy with homework and detention i ran short of if the spaces are wierd. using a psp cus my laptop sucks**

Nick: w-what! NO!

Torch: who wants to be it?

Polar bear: I'll do it! FLUFF FAIRIE TRANSFORMATION! *changes into a fairy with giant wings sparkled with hearts and a dress with heart lining* FLUFF DUST! *a bunch of fluff dust settles on him* *kisses marie* (A/n: TAKE THAT NICK! NEVER THREATEN TO SNEAK INTO MY HOUSE AND PLAY TWIGLIGHT MUSIC!)

Jay: did he do something to make you mad?

Torch: heck yes!

Dutch: hey livvy

Livvy: yeah?

Dutch: we missed an Authors note!

Torch: STOP BREAKING MY FOURTH WALL!

Nick: *gets glomped by nilla after he finishes kissing Marie* hey!

Nilla: it's a dare!

Torch: truths!

Invadergir: okay! torch: ya think nick will ever get a girlfriend? Ichigo and Kish: how ya gonna take care of your kids?

Torch: maybe. He dated Amy for a short while. But no one I know.

Ichigo: uh… the normal way?

Kish: the awesome way! The only question is if they're going to live on cyniclonia (I know it's the dub, but I like the name) or earth…

Ichigo: isn't cyniclonia still disastrous?

Kish: no! well, only parts of it. Most of it is lush and green! The mew aqua healed it and now there are cities and three countries lead by leaders chosen by age and wisdom. Oh, and me, Pai, and Tart went back and explained, well, me and Pai did. Tart just visited his friends.

Pai: and now you're all allowed on our planet. They didn't know you were the mews.

Ichigo: then I don't know. *sits down and Kish sits next to her*

Torch: next review is from Layleanchantix!

**FIRE BLAZE! -sends fire shooting at a portal and quickly closes it- this is bad! The sparkle fairies have taken over the magic dimension! Or specifically, my home planet...**

**DARES:**

**Masaya: we're gonna throw you at the sparkle fairies, hopefully to distract them.**

**Ichigo: you'll need this. -hands her a cloak- it will protect you and the babies from the sparkle fairies.**

**Everyone but the 3 bakas: everyone take a cloak! Hurry! -glances at where the portal had been before-**

**Everyone: go at least 2 chapters without destroying torch's house...**

**Truths:**

**Masaya: did the mental hospital fix you? No? Shame.**

**Deep blue: eat a carrot -gives him a carrot- that makes you sing opera :D**

**Mint: cheese.**

**-portal begins to open- oh no. Guys, I'm gonna be gone for a while. I need to save my planet. I'll still leave dares and truths...but i can't stay. I'll be back in...I don't know. -opens portal- HASTA LUEGO!BE SAFE MI AMIGOS! -goes through-**

Torch: we're going to toss you *points at Masaya* at the sparkle fairies in order to distract them while we fight.

Masaya: but-

Keiichiro: you'll be a war hero.

Masaya: you're back from training!

Keiichiro: we took a break for a chapter!

Masaya: okay. I guess…

Keiichiro: next therapy session time. *they start his therapy*

Layla: *hands Ichigo a cloak* everyone but the bakas! Take one! *hands everyone but deep blue, blue knight, and Masaya*

Deep blue: why don't I get one?

Mint: you can share with me. *realizes what she said and blushes* *aokara moves next to her, pulls her close to him and moves his head next to hers, then ties the string on the cloak* *mint blushes again*

Aokara: thank you minto. *wraps arms around mint's waist*

Layla: Y- *torch clamps her hand over layla's mouth*

Torch: lets go a chapter without mentioning fluff 'kay?

*hostesses nod*

Layla: everyone go two chapters without *nick gets glomped because of the dare (A/n: at this point I began typing with a band-aid on my finger because my nail was broken and I cut it off. I'm keeping it from breaking off the part that isn't broken. It feels weird. Why did I mention this?)* destroying torch's house!

Torch: THANK YOU LAYLA!

Layla: you're welcome! Truths! Masaya: did the mental hospital fix you? No? Shame. Deep blue: eat a carrot -gives him a carrot- that makes you sing opera :D Mint: cheese.

Masaya: no. *still in therapy*

Deep blue: oh yeah, I finished. And *eats* wait what? *sings the song for mint* _minto__the__girl__I__love,__the__one__whom__I__adore.__I__wish__I__could__say__it__even__more.__More__than__the__entire__world.__Try__to__kiss__her__and__I__'__ll__rip__your__face__off,__so__back__away!_

Mint: *smiles* *hugs him* you're so jealous and violent!

Aokara: *blushes and hugs her*

Mint: oh and cheese? Okay?

Torch: nice song. Next review is from angel.

***listening to 'I'll make a man out of you' from Mulan* I am in the mood for some action so prepare for lots of dares involving weapons.**

**Dares(and a few truths):**

**Ryou: Fight Tree-Hugger in a deadly poisonous sword fight!(the swords have poison laced on the blades. One scratch and you're doomed.)**

**Pudding: *hands three bags of sugar and a bazooka* Go have fun on Mars. *hands space suit as well***

**Pai, Zakuro, and some unforunate boy(you can pick who gets stuck with the third part of this dare): Dress up as a knight, princess, and a dragon respectively. Then act out a play where the knight slays the dragon(really, not fake slaying) and saves the princess. End it with a kiss(we do need fluff).**

**Blue Knight: Stop getting blood on Torch and her stuff! *throws ax at him***

**Keiichiro: You haven't been dared in a while so spin the "Wheel of Torture" to see what you get to do to Tree-Hugger.**

**Tart: Go join Pudding on Mars.**

**Ichigo: Do you want any ice cream? *holds out container of vanilla ice cream***

**That's all for now!(I don't believe this review got through. Stupid laptop.)**

Angel: Ryou! Fight tree-hugger in a deadly poisonous sword fight!

Ryou: sure. Lettuce, hold my shirt *hands her his shirt*

Lettuce: *blushes* w-why did you take your shirt off? *(A/n: okay, I can't resist this…) she gets a nosebleed*

Ryou: REAL MEN FIGHT WITH NO SHIRTS! *blue knight and his tiger high-fives Ryou*

Blue knight: HECK YEAH!

Pai: so now we have to fight with no shirts?

Torch: for the fan service Pai. You too Kish, aokara.

Taruto: do I have to?

Torch: yep!

Tart: why?

Torch: because pudding.

Tart: what about her?

Pudding: *is blushing at the thought of tart without a shirt*

Torch: *muttering to self* bunch of filthy perverts…

Zakuro: so they cant wear shirts while fighting?

Torch: only the best are able to fight without shirt. Nick, Masaya, and Blue knight don't have to.

Masaya: I'll keep mine on for the battle.

Nick: as if I would take my shirt off!

Blue knight: *now has no shirt on* I'm not putting my shirt back on.

Torch: I-… fine… you can stay like that.

Blue knight: victory *hisses it sounding a little too much like Prussia*

Prussia: *bad touch trio run in* THE AUTO-TUNED MONSTER IS HERE!

France: SAVE US MON AMI!

Spain: (this is in Spanish, gotta love google translate) nos ayudan a un amigo! Rebecca es la autotuned nos persigue!

Torch: you can stay here bad touch trio. America and England are already here. Now, ryou, Masaya, FIGHT TO THE DEATH!

Ryou: ready!

Masaya: ready! *they fight, ryou gets cut but he slices Masaya's chest open*

Torch: nice. Here, you won. *tosses a glowing green vial with carvings on it* there's your antidote.

Ryou: how did you-

Torch: I can control a basic outline. Drink it, you have ten seconds.

Ryou: *chugs it* I feel great!

Lettuce: thank goodness you aren't going to die! lets wrap up the cut on your arm.

Ryou: wait I'm- *lettuce hurries to get the gauze*

Lettuce: *runs back in* let me see your arm.

Ryou: wait-

Lettuce: I said show me your arm. *looks scary* *ryou holds out his arm, lettuce starts expertly wrapping it up*

Torch: pudding, here's a spacesuit, three bags of sugar, a bazooka, and a space suit. Have fun on mars!

Pudding: *grabs the stuff, puts on the suit*

Torch: Taruto, *hands the stuff* go with her.

Tart: fine... it sounds like fun. *puts on spacesuit*

Pudding: TARU-TARU, GRAB MY MONKEY TAIL! *has ears and tail out* *Taruto grabs her tail* SPACE ADVENTURE! *flies away on a rainbow trail, somehow not destroying torch's house (probably through policemen magic!)*

Torch: nice. Pai, Zakuro, Keiichiro, and Blue knight go put on a play about-

Livvykitty: I still like Lettuce and Pai better. *Everyone looks at her* what? It's my opinion!

Zakuro: *looks at lettuce, then Livvykitty, at Pai, then Lettuce and Livvykitty again* *puts arms on Pai's shoulder and hugs him* mine. Not hers. Mine.

Pai: *looks at torch* you were saying?

Torch: put on a play about a princess, prince, and two dragons (just thought two would be cooler) respectively.

Zakuro: so I'm the princess?

Torch: *nods*

Pai: I guess I'm the prince and Keiichiro and Blue knight are the dragons?

Torch; yup. Now go!

Play begins in a castle surrounded by clouds, two dragons circle around the towers.

princess: *sitting on a balcony in a black and purple dress* *sighs* how will I ever get out of here? One dragon, sure… but I can't take two dragons on…

*a blue dragon flies next to her*

Blue dragon: you cant leave here foolish princess. You will not leave until someone saves you not for the fact you are a princess, but because you are in danger. People have forgotten about this place and only if you know of this castle can you see it. Many a knight and prince have died trying to save you.

*a white dragon with brown hair flies up*

White dragon: you know there's an easier way out of this princess. *the white dragon transforms into a man with brown hair and brown eyes. He has a typical white prince's outfit on, complete with puffy shoulders, with golden slits on the sleeves*

Blue dragon: yes. you know there is. *turns into a blonde man with blue eyes, and a blue prince's outfit like the white dragons* all you have to do is marry one of us princess

White dragon: so what do you say princess?

Princess: marry one of the dragon princes? Never, I say it every day dragons, I won't marry you.

White dragon: *gets angry, pulls back hand to slap her*

Blue dragon: keep your cool Keiichiro. She will eventually give in. *steps off balcony and changes back into a dragon, then flies away*

White dragon: *calms down and brushes his shoulder* yes, you are quite right Safaia. (Blue knights new name, means sapphire in Japanese. Agree?) *falls backwards and turns into a dragon* see you tomorrow, princess Zakuro…

Zakuro: *goes back into the room* now, how will I escape? *falls on purple and black canopied bed*

Act two: In a tavern, not that far away

*A guy in a vest and brown pants walks in followed by a shorter boy in a red vest and blue pants, and a taller man wearing black*

Man wearing brown: c'mon guys! I heard this place is a good place for lunch!

Man in red: it's kind of strange…

Man in black: Kisshu, are you sure about this?

Kish: of course! It'll be fun! Stop being such a grumpy-gus Pai! Taruto agrees with me!

Taruto: I'm not so sure about this… your idea of disguising ourselves as common people was a good idea… but running away from the caravan and going into some random tavern is kind of strange…

Pai: it is weird. But the caravan part I can live with.

Tart: yeah, me too.

Kish: see? Now, let's get some lunch

*some time later*

Pai: *they're walking out of the tavern* so what do we do now?

Kish: we should get back to the caravan.

Pai: sure. *they start walking* *wind starts blowing everywhere*

Taruto; I hope this isn't a hurricane…

Kish: what chance is that? *men rush toward them*

Man 1: princes! *bows and drops onto a knee* we must get you to the caravan quickly. Please, we are this way *they follow him to a series of caravans, they hop into one of them*

Pai: well that was interesting…

Kish: stop being so grumpy sunshine!

Pai: I seriously don't understand your nickname for me…

Kish: it's irony because you're so grumpy all the time.

Pai: but why would you- *the carriage lurches to the right and starts falling*

Tart: *screams* WHAT IS GOING ON?

Pai: *breaks the wall and grabs onto the ledge* *he catches Kish's hand, and Kish grabs Tart's hand* AH! *under strain* *starts swinging his arm, and Taruto grabs onto the ledge and pulls himself up*

Tart: okay! I'm up!

Kish: okay! Pai! Swing me up?

Pai: *swings his arm, kish grabs arm with one hand and Taruto pulls him up*

Kish: okay! You're next Pai!

Pai: *the branch starts breaking* *looks at Tart and Kish*

Tart: *him and Kish reach for Pai's hands*

Pai: *the branch is seconds away from breaking* s-sorry Taruto, kisshu *the branch breaks and he falls off the cliff into the valley below*

Tart: p-Pai?

Kish: s-sunshine…

Act three: in the valley, a day or two later

Pai: *opens eyes and sees a circle of girls* w-who are you?

One of the girls: *hands him a scroll and they all disappear*

Pai: *wakes up on the side of a river and sits up abruptly* huh? Was it a dream? *looks down and sees the scroll* might as well read this… *looks at the scroll* *he reads aloud* There once was a princess who was going to be married to a prince. There were two princes whom she could choose from, the two dragon princes. She did not love either of them and said she could not marry either. The princes, who had fallen in love with the princess, cast a spell on the princess and her kingdom, her parents, the other four princesses, and the servants all turned into paintings on the walls. The princess was trapped in the castle, and the two dragon princes turned into dragons who protected the princess. The castle was put into a sleeping stage where no one would age, and no time would pass. Only those who know of the castle can see it. You may have walked straight through it. Now that you know, you can see the castle. On the back of this scroll is a map. *he flips it over* I see… well I can't ignore that… my brothers will be fine. I need to find this girl, she sounds like she's in danger. *stands up and sees a backpack* *bends down and opens it to see supplies* I guess I can take this.

Act four: the mountainside, later the same day

Kish: hey Taruto! *pokes head into taruto's tent* good morning!

Taruto: *wearing a red tunic with gold lining and brown pants* *looks at kish, then looks back to his feet*

Kish: *moves into his tent and sits next to him* *puts his hand on Taruto's shoulder* I miss Pai too Taruto…

Taruto: yeah… but he knew he wasn't going to survive if he saved us… yet he did anyways…

*Kish looks as though he was going to say something, but someone bursts in*

Man: PRINCES! *bends on one knee and bows* we found this on the shore! *holds up a torn off black piece of fabric with gold trim*

Kish: *grabs it* it's Pai's! It definitely is his!

Tart: *looks* it is!

Man: what are your order-

Tart: WERE LOOKING FOR HIM! Head to where this was found immediately!

Man: yes, master Taruto… *leaves*

Tart: we found him Kish… we found him! *laughing* we found him…

Kish: well we-

Tart: what? *looks hopeful*

Kish: yeah, we found him Taruto. We found Pai.

Act five: two days later

Pai: well this hasn't gone well… I still haven't found this stupid castle… maybe I could ask for directions? *sees the tavern he went to with his brothers* ah, I can ask the bartender here… *walks in* hey, can someone help me- *gets punched in the face* what the- *gets pulled down under the bar*

Bartender: they've been fighting up there. Its safe here.

Pai: who has been fighting?

Bartender: those two men.

Pai: *idea* if I can get those men out, will you help me with this?

Bartender: sure buddy, just get them to stop fighting!

Pai: sure. *does kung-fu flip over the counter* YO! What are you two fighting about?  
>*the two people stop fighting, one is a man with black hair and is dressed like a ninja , the other is a girl who is dressed like a ninja as well*<p>

Girl: my brother wont admit I'm superior!

Boy: BECAUSE YOU AREN'T SISTER!

Pai: wait, wait, wait… you two are related? *they nod* so why are you beating each other to a bloody pulp?  
>Girl: because he won't admit I am the better ninja<p>

Boy: and she won't admit I am the better ninja!

Pai: why can't you be equally matched?

Girl: I never thought of that…

Boy: me neither…

Pai: so will you please stop fighting?

Boy: okay.

Girl: okay…

Pai: good. Now, *turns to the bartender* can you help me figure out this map?

Bartender: sure. *they sit down to decipher the map* *one hour later* thank you for your help! *waves to the bartender, the girl, and the boy*

Bartender: don't forget to meet up with my friend!  
>Pai: I will, thank you! *he walks away*<p>

Act six: the castle

Zakuro: *dancing* *falls* so much easier with a partner…

*the white and blue dragon princes in human form walk in*

Keiichiro: how about one of us?

Zakuro: as if! I'm going for a walk.

Safaia: we will come with you.

Zakuro: on second thought, I'll just dance ballet… *starts dancing, safaia and keiichiro stay to watch* *she finishes* I'm going to my room *goes to her room, safaia and keiichiro follow* you know, if you are here, who is protecting the castle from being invaded?

*they leave in a hurry*

Zakuro: perfect. Now, *runs upstairs* are any of you awake? *paintings on the wall light up and four girls appear, in yellow, green, red, and blue*

Yellow girl: yes, we are here!

Blue girl: so they do not know we're here?

Zakuro: no. they go not.

Red girl: I wonder if well get out of here…

Green girl: I miss the sunshine, swimming, other things…

Yellow girl: I miss running through the grass not wearing shoes…

Blue girl: I miss wind.

Zakuro: *looking at her feet*

Yellow girl: don't do it! We don't want you to, even if we're trapped, we know one day we'll be saved!

Zakuro: yeah. we will purin. We will

Pudding: *smiles, starts turning to yellow dust* our time here is out Zakuro. See you when we can. *the girls wave to Zakuro while they turn into colored dust

Zakuro: *falls on bed* someday, my sisters… someday…

Act seven: another village closer to the castle

Pai: *opens door to a shop* hello? I'm looking for someone who goes by the name of aokara?

*an explosion is heard*

Voice: CRAP! Crap, crap! *A guy with black hair and nearly white irises hops outside with his foot on fire* *he stomps his foot out, stomps it in a bucket, then falls* ow… *gets up* you must be the guy Ryou said he was sending my way. I'm aokara. So you're looking for the invisible castle?

Pai: yeah…

Aokara: *starts putting random-looking items in bag* why? Is it because of the princess?

Pai: n-no… I don't think so… I don't know why really.

Aokara: *chuckles* strange, most people go because if they save the princess they'll have a rich princess as a wife, hundreds of servants, and would be powerful beyond their wildest dreams. They come to me to find the way, but those are the ones I know will fail, the lucky ones get sent back as warnings. They mostly are wounded and will never walk again.

Pai: so there are two dragons keeping this girl prisoner?

Aokara: yes, I have heard stories from the survivors. There are two dragons, the blue dragon, safaia, and the white dragon, Keiichiro. They want to marry the girl in the tower, although she has been in the place where time doesn't pass and everyone she cares about has been turned into paintings. She's stubborn. I've seen many a man go up there to woo her. They didn't return needless to say. *ties the bag up* here you go *walks over to Pai and hands the bag over* you seem different from the others, so I'll give you the choice, *walks over to a wall, presses a button, and the entire wall turns into a weapons rack* you can choose a weapon and a shield. I advise a sword. But many have chosen a sword, and look what happened to them.

Pai: *walks over* that *points to twin axes* I choose that.

Aokara: *whistles* good eye. I just sharpened them this morning. *lifts the axes of the rack* they're attached to each other by chains. You can swing them by one end, toss them, they'll tie your enemy up and slice them twice, or you can detach them and use them as simple axes. But you can easily reattach them thanks to powerful interlocking chains. What shield would you like?

Pai: *looks at the wall* *points to a black one with a fan on it* that one.

Aokara: really? it has a strange design.

Pai: *nods* I like it. I'll take that one.

Aokara: *takes it off the wall* here you go *hands him the thing* when you win, come here. Me and Ryou will be waiting.

Pai: why?

Aokara: we've been waiting and watching all the people that try this. There's something about you that's different… I don't know what, princes have tried before.

Pai: how did you know I'm a prince?

Aokara: please, I travel over the summer with Ryou. We were at a festival in your kingdom. I wish you luck Pai. And if I see you brothers, I'll tell them where you went.

Pai: okay. Thank you aokara

Aokara: don't mention it. Just come back okay? I want to see you succeed.

Pai: *nods* I will. See you later, Aokara *he leaves* *he sees the castle and starts to run towards it* *Pai gets tackled* what the-

Taruto: YOU'RE ALIVE!

Kish: I don't believe it… *helps Pai up*

Pai: why not?

Kish: that cliff had to be fifty feet high!

Pai: I don't know why I'm alive. But I do know that I have to finish this mission.

Tart: what mission?

Pai: there's a girl captured by two dragons. I have to save her.

Kish: why?

Pai: I don't really know… but I know I have to. You two go to that store *points to aokara's shop* I'll be back.

Tart: but- what if you die?

Pai: I just won't. Now go, I'll be back. *runs to the castle*

Kish: I hope he knows what he's doing… *him and tart walk to Aokara's shop*

Act eight: the battle is here!

Pai: *sneaking through the grounds using the clouds for cover* *gets to the tower and heads through the door* *walks up steps* *stops at a door with a moon carved on it*

*through the door*

Keiichiro: you will marry one of us princess Zakuro.

Pai: *whispering to himself* her name is Zakuro? Pretty name…

Safaia: you will not escape from here princess.

Zakuro: I will not marry either of you! I don't love you, and I will be freed eventually

Pai: *still whispering* you have no idea how true that is.

Zakuro: until the end of time I will not marry you. you will never convince me to marry you!

Safaia: *raises hand*

Keiichiro: *holds his arm back* no. *faces Zakuro* maybe we should wash of those paintings. We could start with those girls.

Zakuro: w-what?

Keiichiro: we'll be back. Don't even try to leave your room. *they turn into dragons and fly away*

Zakuro: *collapses on bed and starts to cry*

Pai: *opens the door a crack* I'm sorry, is this a bad time to tell you I'm here to help you?

Zakuro: *looks up and sees him* what? *stands up* w-who are you?

Pai: *walks in* my name is Pai, I'm here to assist you in your escape.

Zakuro: *sees the axes* everyone else went with a sword…

Pai: everyone else is dead.

Zakuro: true, can we go?

Pai: yep. Come on! *grabs her hand and starts running down the stairs with her* if lucky, we wont be seen. *opens the downstairs door, runs five seconds and a blue streak rushes behind him and grabs Zakuro*

Safaia: *turns into a human with dragon wings* I'm sorry, but why are you trying to steal her? She's mine.

Pai: I'm sorry but she's a human, so she doesn't belong to anyone. Thus she isn't yours.

Safaia: *gets mad* *a fireball forms above his hand and he throws it at Pai* DIE!

Pai: *blocks it with his shield* I don't think so. Now, let her go!

Safaia: you want her? Catch her! *drops Zakuro, who falls*

Zakuro: *screams*

Pai: *jumps up and catches her in his arms bridal style* are you okay?

Zakuro: *nods, then stands up*

Pai: sorry, but I can't let you hurt her! *tosses an axe, it wraps around safaia's chest*

Safaia: *smirks, right as it's about to kill him, he pulls part of the chain and it breaks off and falls* tsk, tsk, tsk. You aren't that talented are you?

Pai: turn around.

Safaia: *turns around as an axe flies toward him and chops off his neck*

Pai: let's go! *grabs Zakuro's hand and they run, he picks up the axe as he runs* *they run through the gates and take the cloud stairs two at a time, when they get about ten feet off the ground Pai picks up Zakuro bridal style*

Zakuro: what are you doing?

Pai: getting away faster! *he leaps off the steps with Zakuro in his arms*

Zakuro: you're crazy!

Pai: just a tiny bit! *Zakuro looks down, gets scared, and puts her arms over Pai's shoulders and holds on tight* *He blushes* *they land and he begins running toward Keiichiro's shop, Zakuro in his arms*

Act nine: the fight is over! Is it?

Kish: *him, tart, Ryou, and Aokara are sitting at a small table, Aokara is pouring everyone tea* I hope Pai is okay…

Tart: yeah…

Aokara: I'm sure he is. He's been there for half an hour, he probably hasn't even found the princess yet, so he probably hasn't faced off with them.

Ryou: but what if he did, he's not like the others remember?

Aokara: yeah. he doesn't know why he wants to help her, he does. That's called fate I think.

Ryou: I still say he's going to die. *Aokara hits him on the head with a spoon*

Tart: no way! He survived a fifty foot drop! He can survive a dragon.

Ryou: but can he survive two?

Aokara: we'll have our answer soon.

Kish: hey. Is the princess a girl with purple hair and pale skin?

Aokara; yes, why?

Kish: because there's a painting of her over here. *points to a picture with Zakuro, pudding, the blue girl, the red girl, and the green girl on it*

Ryou: that was brought from the castle by survivor. I still don't think- *The door bursts down and Pai and Zakuro run in and fall on the ground*

Tart: PAI! You survived!

Pai: *lifts hand* yup. Nice to see you too.

Zakuro: *sits up* I can't believe I just escaped…

Aokara: you must be the princess! *shakes her hand* nice to meet you!

Zakuro: nice to meet you too?  
>Kish: so Pai, you killed two dragon dudes?<p>

Pai: only one why? *Ryou drops his cup and it shatters*

Ryou: YOU ONLY KILLED ONE OF THEM?

Pai: yeah, why?

Aokara: which one did you kill?

Pai: the blue one. It's the one that saw us…

Aokara: everyone. Outside. Now! *they run outside*

Pai: why-

Aokara: he's coming….

*a white dragon swoops down from the sky at lightning speed*

Keiichiro: *changes into a human* YOU KILLED MY BROTHER! HOW DARE YOU!

Pai: he was going to kill me and keep her *points at Zakuro* captured. And I wont let you take her back to that jail of a castle. *pulls out axes*

Keiichiro: THEN I'LL KILL YOU! *draws a huge sword* *charges at Pai* *Pai dodges*

Pai: not quite! Look down!

Keiichiro: *looks down, an axe is protruding from his stomach* w-what?

Pai: I said I wasn't going to let you take her didn't I?

Keiichiro: *falls to his knees* c-curse y-you… *falls and the axe is pushed up through his back*

Aokara: *applauds*

Zakuro: y-you… k-killed him…

Pai: yep…

Zakuro: thank you… *colored dust circles near them in a storm, about fifty people come from the dust* *Zakuro gets hugged*

Pudding: ZAKURO! A-are we all free?

Zakuro: yes. we are.

Pudding: YAY! *Jumps up*

tart: who the heck are you people? *pudding runs over to him* I'm pudding, nice to meet you *curtseys* we were captured by the dragons and turned into paintings on the walls of Zakuro's bedroom.

Green girl: my name is lettuce: *curtseys*

Blue girl: I am mint *curtseys*

Red girl: I'm Ichigo *curtseys*

Zakuro: and I'm Zakuro.

Kish: so, are you all sisters?

Pudding: we were visiting from another kingdom when the dragons trapped us. We're not related, but our parents and everyone has died. So we call each other sisters. My kingdom was called julabe. It means land of the jungle

Ichigo: I used to rule the land of taiping, the land of forests.

Lettuce: I ruled tapome, land of the sea.

Ryou: I've been there. Nice place.

Mint: I ruled paratone, land of air

Zakuro: and I ruled here, harrotaineto, land of the mountains.

*the castle in the background falls to pieces*

Zakuro: good. I never want to go there again. I've been prisoner there for far too long.

Mans voice: yet you didn't give up, I'm proud of you Zakuro.

Zakuro: *turns around* dad! *runs and hugs him* It's all okay now! it's all okay.

Act ten: later that night

Pai: *sitting in a room in Aokara's house* well this was an interesting adventure, getting back home will be boring though…

*someone knocks on his door*

Pai: come in! *Zakuro walks in and sits criss-cross on the floor* oh, its you. I thought it was one of my brothers or Aokara.

Zakuro: well it wasn't.

Pai: I can see that.

Zakuro: *looks at the ground* can I ask you a question?

Pai: sure. *turns to face her while sitting on the ground*

Zakuro: why did you come to save me?

Pai: I've been asked that several times over the past few days. It's because you were in danger, don't ask me why I felt it was so important or why I wanted to, but I felt I had to, because you needed help.

Zakuro: so… you didn't save me because I'm a princess or because I was beautiful?

Pai: what?

Zakuro: that's what the other princes and knights tried to save me for.

Pai: I just went because you needed help. I didn't even know what you looked like.

Zakuro: I heard you're a prince…

Pai: yeah, not the most interesting thing to be.

Zakuro: *sits there for a second* I'm going to say something you might find weird…

Pai I just saved a girl from two dragons who were also princes and were guarding a floating invisible castle suspended in air and time that you could only see if you knew about it, and a bunch of people were trapped as paintings and were changed back into people, four of which were other princesses and two of which my brothers now have crushes on and the other two are being crushed on by two shopkeepers who apparently have been around the world twice. Nothing sounds weird to me.

Zakuro: true… *bites lip* I-I feel as though… I knew you before… and… for some reason… I feel like I love you…

Pai: strange… I feel as though I've known you for years and if I hadn't helped you I would have broken my own heart… *they sit in silence*

Zakuro: you really saved me because you wanted to?

Pai: no, *Zakuro looks up* I think I understand… if I didn't… some one else would have wound up saving you eventually, and that pisses me off. And if that happened, I feel as though my heart would've broken.

Zakuro: *looks shocked* w-what are you s-saying?

Pai: I think somehow, without meeting you, I love you. Without even needing to meet you, I love you.

Zakuro: I-I love you too. *kisses him*

Pai: *blushes, then kisses her back*

_*the entire screen of the void goes black and the hostesses are left floating in the air*_

Torch; *booming voice* and they all lived happily ever after! Until the dragons came back and Pai had to kill them again!

Angel: great play! I loved it!

Dutch: how did they play the characters so well?

Torch: its because they actually thought they were the characters, they didn't know they weren't them.

Livvykitty: okay… I have to admit it… although I would have loved it to be lettuce and Pai, it was okay.

Moon: I liked the slaying of the dragons!

Jay: where was Masaya?

Torch: he was the servant!

Jay: oh yeah, that guy!

Nilla: nice idea inserting the 'ninjas'

Torch: good job on that nilla, Jay.

Jay: a-thank you! *takes bow*

Nilla: I liked it! *takes a bow as well*

Torch: we should continue! *everyone reappears in the basement.* It seems like years ago that this all started.

Livvykitty: yeah! It's been a long time.

Torch: yep! Let's see what's next on my list! Ah, angel.

Angel: gladly *tosses axe at blue knight* STOP GETTING BLOOD ON TORCH'S STUFF!

Torch: *frowns*

Angel: what?

Torch: he got blood on my new carpet…

Angel: fail whale.

Torch: yep! *meanwhile blue knight's tiger walks next to him and licks his face*  
>blue knight: *pets the tiger* I'm still alive buddy…<p>

Torch: you died in the play.

Blue knight: doesn't count! It was a play, I teleported to the dungeon of the castle before I died.

Torch; not cool! Actually, that's pretty smart…

Blue knight: thank you, now, I'm going to go tend to my open chest wound… *leaves*

Angel: keiichiro! Spin the 'wheel of torture' to see what you get to do to tree hugger!

Keiichiro: uh… okay… *spins the wheel* *it lands on shoot in the face* wait! I don't want to shoot him!

Torch: Tree hugger, call Keiichiro gay.

Masaya: gay?

Keiichiro: *whips around and shoots him* no one calls me gay!

Angel: I love this guy… Ichigo, want any ice cream?

Ichigo: sure, thanks!

Torch: next review is from BANIRA!

**Banira: *smiles smally* Well, well. It looks as if everything happens while I'm gone. I guess I should apologize for being away for such a long time, but I'm ready to be back.**

**Dares-**

**Moon: *hugs and hands pie* Hey Moon.**

**Nick: *glomps* Hahahaha!**

**Ichigo: I love kids. So I need to be nice to you I guess. *hands sugar cookies* I'm a pretty good baker, so here.**

**Masaya: *evil grin* I hope you missed me. *hits over the back of the head with a pipe, then hits in the crotch with a pipe.* Im back baby!**

**Pai, Kish, and Taruto: *laughs* Here you go! *hands gifts* No i wont hurt you bakas...yet.**

**Truths-**

**Everyone: Miss me?**

**Lettuce: You prenate yet?**

**Zakuro: See above**

**Pudding and Tart: How is it that your relationship can possibly be getting cuter!**

**Banira: I'm finished for now. Not one of my best reviews, but ya. I hope you update soon. See ya huns!**

Torch: pretty much…

Banira: *runs in* *glomps moon* *hands a pie* hey moon! I'm back from training!

Moon: hey Banira!

Banira: *glomps nick* *laughs evilly* *runs over to Ichigo* here. *hands sugar cookies*

Ichigo: uh… thank you?

Torch: am I the only one who missed her?

Moon: nope.

Nick: I didn't miss her!

Torch: but you hate everyone, so shut up.

Banira: hello Masaya! *creepy grin*

Masaya: *got revived* uh… hello? *Banira his him over the head with a pipe, then in the crotch with said pipe*

Banira: I'M BACK BABY! Pai, Kish, Tart! *hands them gifts, *she shoots tart's through a cannon to mars* don't worry, I wont kill you, yet. Truths! Everyone: Miss me? Lettuce: You prenate yet? Zakuro: See above Pudding and Tart: How is it that your relationship can possibly be getting cuter!

Hostesses b.a. (before absence): YES!

Cast (and nick): NO!

*the hostesses and host who came after she was gone say hello*

*pudding and Tart teleport in, pudding is unconscious, and tart is carrying her*

Tart: she passed out…

Torch: how?

Tart: she hit her head and is bleeding… where's the gauze?

Lettuce: *is finished wrapping up Ryou's arm and hands him it*

Tart: *sets putting down on the couch and starts wrapping her head*

Torch: see? It's possible!

Lettuce: AND NO!

Zakuro: *karate chops the back of Banira's head* NO!

Banira: ow *rubs head*

Torch: we have to continue…

Jay: next, and last review of the day, is from Characard!

**Dares:**

**Everyone sing Wish U were Here by Avril**

**Torch erase berry's memory so we can see her reaction to the couples again, then give it back**

**All couples: makeout for berry**

**Truths: MAsbaka do u like dieing**

**Well I'm stuck so this is it BAI!**

Chara-chan: everyone sing Wish you were here!

Torch: heck yes!

*they sing*

Torch: mint, much better. Ichigo, you still suck, and why did we let Masaya sing?

Masaya: because she said everyone!

Torch: fine *grumbles*

Chara-Chan: torch! *whispers the dare in torch's ear*

Torch: oh heck yes! *waves hands in front of berry's eyes* I haven't done this for a while…

Chara-Chan: yeah…

Berry: where am I? who are you?

Zakuro: you wiped her memory?

Berry: ICHIGO! Did Masaya get you pregnant?

Ichigo: you totally erased her memory!

Berry: huh?

Zakuro: *sighs* quick recap of the now couples, Kish and Ichigo are engaged and Ichigo is pregnant with his kid.

Berry: WHAT?

Zakuro: Ichigo, Kish, if you may.

Ichigo: *gets dipped kissed by Kish*

Berry: *shocked*

Zakuro: lettuce is dating Ryou.

Berry: huh?

Ryou: yep. *wraps his arms around Lettuce's waist*

Berry: okay…

Zakuro: pudding and tart are dating I think- *tart pegs her in the back of the head with a roll of gauze*

Tart: I AM NOT!

Momiji: so I can date he- *gets his face slammed into the wall and a cracking noise is heard*

Tart: *growling* try it and you'll be dead in under three seconds!

Momiji: *sounds pained* got it…

Tart: good. *lets go of momiji's head, walks over and picks up the gauze, then goes back to wrapping up pudding's head*

Zakuro: yeah. anyways, Deep blue is now known as aokara, is fourteen, and him and mint are engaged.

Berry: as if they- *sees mint asleep with her head on Deep Blue's chest* e-eh… what?

Zakuro: they were forced on a date, then after many events, they started dating, and then they got engaged a little while ago, do you still understand?

Berry; *nods slowly*

Zakuro: okay, Masaya is gay, Keiichiro is single, and all the people who are here who you don't know are called hostesses and have the job of thinking of stuff for us to do.

Berry: *looks at the hostesses*

Zakuro: she, *points to torch* is the lead hostess. *berry looks at torch, who does the wave-with-fingers-thing* and I am now dating Pai.

Berry: *looks shocked* okay… I can believe Aoyama turning gay, and all of that, but you and Pai are arch-enemies, you two fought each other in the battle against Deep blue!

Zakuro: *looks irritated* really? so its impossible?

Berry: yep! No way!

Zakuro: then this will probably shock you. *grabs Pai's shirt and kisses him*

Berry: e-eh…

Zakuro: believe me now?

Berry: *nods*

Torch: *standing right next to berry somehow* this is the part where you pass out.

Berry: *faints*

Torch: *waves hands* she now has her memories back. Since she's unconscious, the one truth.

Chara-Chan: MAsbaka do u like dieing

Masaya: no…

Torch; okay! *they all teleport to a beach and everyone is in swimsuits* *torch's is red orange and yellow* *snaps* *nick gets tied up and her and Inuyasha are on a boat with him tied up, oh and Masaya* I have a dare from the real-life Inuyasha, Masaya, kiss nick!

Masaya: sure, *goes to kiss nick but nick jumps overboard*

Torch: I thought he would go with that option. HAVE FUN WITH THE PANDA-SHARKS NICK! LET THIS BE A LESSON! DON'T PISS OF THE AUTHORESS! *the boat speeds back to the shore* *she does a back flip onto the shore* okay guys! we're at thirty two chapters, its time for a beach party! See you all next time!

Chara-Chan: BAI!

**Me: if you live in the USA, have you heard about the bill that would remove anything that had to do with copyright on the internet and if you mentioned anything with copyright you could be fined and put in jail for five years? Yeah, if that bill passes can some one visit me in jail? **

**InuYasha: I'll visit you!**

**Moon: I guess I can come to visit you too. **

**Me: thanks, lets just hope it doesn't pass, it violates the first amendment so I don't think it will, but don't be surprised if it does. See you all next time! **


	33. Chapter 33

**Me: hello Santa, peoples of the interwebs! **

**Nick: I'm guessing I'm Santa?**

**Me: yes. –w-**

**Santa-nick: did you change my name? **

**Me: yes! And here to do the disclaimer is the runaway guys**

**Proton Jon: fan-**

**Chuggaconroy: girlgonesupernova owns nothing. **

**Proton Jon: you… *looks mad***

**Torch: *laughs* **

**NintendoCaprisun: oh boy… roll film? **

**Torch: roll film.**

_**Chapter thirty-three**_

**I am currently inhaling scents from wax candle-thingies…**

Torch: XIAOLIN- oh, we started? Okay then! The first review today is from Moon.

**Moon: I loved that play! It was soooo cool! Great job.**

**Zoey: I. Hate. You.**

**Lizzy: Wait. Why Zoey?**

**Will: *throws arm around Zoey* Hello Zoanna.**

**Zoey: DONT TOUCH ME!**

**Moon and Lizzy: *covers mouth to stop from laughing.***

**Will: *grins***

**Moon: Dares! Before Zoey kills me.**

**Dares-**

**Lettuce: Turn into a mermaid and B**** slap Masaya with your tail.**

**Mint: Make Aokara as jealous as possible without ruining your relationship.**

**Tart: Haven't we gone through this before. YOU ARE DATING PUDDING! just admit it.**

**Truths-**

**Masaya: Does Lettuce's tail hurt? Good!**

**Ichigo: Can you feel the babies kick? *puts hand on her stomach***

**Pai: How'd you become such a good actor?**

**Moon: ZOEY STOP HITTING ME!**

**Lizzy: Have you kissed Zoey yet?**

**Will: ...Not today.**

**Zoey: AND NEVER AGAIN!**

**Moon: Wanna bet?**

**Will: *kisses Zoey***

**Zoey: *punches* Moon! I'm going to kill you!**

**Moon: *laughs and runs off* Bye bye Torch. Great job. Update soon!**

Torch: oh yeah, that reminds me! I have when Pai and Zakuro met the authoress (A/n: thought I would include this, just a little idea I got.) roll the film nick!

_A living room with brown couches, white walls, tan carpets, three coffee tables, and a piano in it shows on the screen. There's a teenage girl with brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a black tee-shirt and jeans. On another couch typing on a laptop is a slightly younger girl with her brown hair pulled into a bun, her head sways slightly in tune with the music playing through the headphones in her ears. The first girl says something and the second girl looks up revealing her blue eyes, pale freckled skin, and green glasses. There's a ripple in the air and Pai and Zakuro appear. _

"_So are you the girl who invented the whole truth or dare thing we've been stuck in?" Pai asked looking at the first girl._

"_Nope, I'm her sister, you know me as Zing," the first girl, Zing said standing up, "She," Zing said pointing to the second girl, who didn't notice their arrival, "Is the mastermind behind it all." _

"_Her? But she's so…" Zakuro trailed off._

"_Young? Pale? Scrawny?" the second girl said, standing up, "let me guess, I'm nothing like what you expected, you thought I would have blue hair?" _

"_No… I just thought you would be… I don't know…" Zakuro said_

"_Muscular, did you think I would be taller? Perhaps you thought I would be older?" the second girl said. _

"_So you really are the girl who sent us into the never ending game?" Pai asked. _

"_Oh, you may want to look out," the girl said. Right as she finished saying it the door bursts open and a girl with short brown hair, shorts, converse boots, a green hoodie, and a golden necklace._

"_PAI-KUN!" the girl yelled as she glomped Pai. Zakuro pulled her off of him and tossed her into the wall, and then she ran over, and got in her face._

"_What the heck was that?" she growled._

"_First off, ouch! Secondly," the girl stands up, "I'm Inuyasha in real life! I was hugging him because I'm a fan!" she jumps up and hugs Zakuro. "Nice to meet you!" _

"_Inuyasha cut it out. Anyways, my name is _-_-_. Nice for you all to meet me in real life, you may cause a time paradox; have fun on your vacation you two, I'll see you later." _

"_If we have to leave, how will we see you again?" Pai asked._

"_You forget, I am torch, she is my alter-ego. So I am technically seeing you all, even though it is not me in real life," _-_-_ said. "Have fun you two!" Pai and Zakuro teleport away and _-_-_ sits back down. _

Torch: that was fun.

Pai: you are so different in real life.

Zakuro: I still am mad at that girl…

Pai: me too. Why the heck did she hug me?

Torch: she's a fan. Lettuce, turn into a mermaid and backhand Masaya in the face, with your tail!

Lettuce: do I have to?

Torch: yes.

Lettuce: okay… *turns into a mermaid and slaps him with her tail*

Moon: good girl. Mint! *whispers dare in her ear*

Mint: NO WAY!

Torch: do it. *fists catch on fire*

Mint: I'll just get revived! Go ahead and kill me!

Torch: I'm not threatening you. I'm threatening him.

Mint: f-fine… I'll do it…

Torch: good, *mutters under breath* this ought to be fun! *Says to mint* why don't you two watch other animes together?

Mint: sure… *torch puts on a bunch of animes*

**Three hours later**

Mint: *they're watching clannad* he's pretty cute… *talking about the blonde dude*

Aokara: *looks irritated* *growls a little*

Mint: what?  
>Aokara: n-nothing m-mint…<p>

Mint: okay… *something new shows up on the screen*

Torch: shall you enjoy the alternate dimension you?

Mint: okay… *It's the episode with mint and her brother* I'm a boxer in this one?

Aokara: cool. *it flashes to the final episode and shows deep indigo, the female deep blue. She has a skirt* I look…

Mint: good as a girl?

Aokara: uh… yeah... I guess…

Mint: well I'm ripped…

Aokara: *looks irritated* okay, that's it! What is with you?

Mint: what are you-?

Aokara: why are you calling every guy hot or cute?

Mint: I-it was a dare… I was supposed to make you jealous…

Aokara: well it worked…

Mint: I-I'm sorry…

Aokara: *faces the wall*

Mint: *looks at the ground* I didn't want to… they were going to hurt you…

Aokara: *sighs* *looks back at mint* its fine… *moves closer to her and hugs her* I just don't want anyone to steal you from me…

Mint: no one could steal me. I love you. *hugs him*  
>deep blue: I love you too.<p>

Torch: AW! Cute! Lets see what's next… ah! TARUTO! We already have been over this, Pudding is your girlfriend.

Taruto: I- *everyone looks at him* *hangs head in defeat* so what if she is…?

Torch: victory *hisses it* now, truths please moon!

Moon: Masaya: Does Lettuce's tail hurt? Good! Ichigo: Can you feel the babies kick? *puts hand on her stomach* Pai: How'd you become such a good actor?

Masaya: yes. Very much so!

Ichigo: yes. Please take your hand off my stomach.

Pai: I like to read. I've read most of Shakespeare's plays.

Moon: ah!

Torch: nice. Next review!

Blue knight: I haven't said anything. I'll say it.

**By 2012, America would probably morph into the world of 1984 if this law passes. Then we would have to resort to help from underground fanfic writers and novelist who are against this law in an attempt to save the world from continuing being a place without the freedom to write.**

**Hey, that should be an idea for a movie! Or a fanfic...**

**Dares**

**Berry, Tasuku, Ringo and (Torch pick someone at random) - Play deadly tennis!**

**Ichigo and Kisshu - Go to the doctors. 'She' is really concerned about how you were pregnant at such a young age.**

**Ryou, Lettuce, Mint and Deep Blue - See a movie together. All four of you have to agree on the movie.**

**Me - *whacks hammer at head of Masaya and head flies out the window***

**Keiichiro - Try making a double for Masaya out of cake ingredients.**

**Zakuro and Pai - Go to Italy. Angel and I will both be paying.**

**Angel - Book the finest hotel for Ms. Z and Mr. P.**

**Truths**

**Keiichiro - How did the stunt double go?**

**Ichigo and Kisshu - What did the doctor say?**

**Ryou, Lettuce, Mint and Deep Blue - How was the movie?**

**And I vote 'NO' for the upcoming law. Please vote 'NO', so that everyone is allowed to write what they want.**

**And ending on that bombshell... Sayounara, Minna!**

Torch: okay. DEADLY TENNIS! *they all teleport to the tennis court, where torch slams her fist down on the big yellow button and the tennis court changes into the deadly tennis court* NILLA! Be on a team with tasuku!

Nilla: why?

Torch: because I like that guy, and the other two are Mary-Sues!

Nilla: fine. *does back flip onto the pedestal* start.

Torch: JAY! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE! *jay sprouts black and green wings and flies over to the two referee chairs*

Jay: so I get to call as well?

Torch: yep. Sit. *points to the chair next to her* *he flies over and sits down*

Jay: first ball! *a glass ball filled with some sort of smoke flies up*

Nilla: I GOT IT! *hits the ball to berry*  
>berry: *hits it, it breaks and the gas gets everywhere* I-I feel strange- *falls off her pedestal*<p>

Nilla: YES!

Tasuku: I-is she going to be okay?

Nilla: we'll revive her later.

Tasuku: okay…

Nilla: just get Ringo off her pedestal or score ten points and you won't die… hopefully….

Tasuku: ok…. I guess…

Torch: next ball! *a giant Barbie head appears*

Nilla: *whacks it* THAT THING IS FREAKY!

Jay: *turns head toward Torch* it is rather freaky…

Torch: so what?

Ringo: *whacks the head*

Tasuku: got it! *hits it on a direct course to Ringo's face, she curls in a ball and it misses her*

Ringo: that thing is scary! It was seconds away from hitting me!

Torch: and it's such a shame it didn't!

Jay: nice one.

Torch: thanks, want to choose the next ball?

Jay: sure. NEXT BALL!

*A basketball flies up*

Ringo: got it! *whacks it at Nilla*

Nilla: *hits it back, it pegs Ringo in the face*

Ringo; ouch! That hurt!

Nilla: stop whining Mary-sue!

Torch: NEXT BALL! *a ball of yarn appears in front of tasuku*

Tasuku: okay… *hits it to ringo, who gets tied up in it*

Jay: next ball! *a spiky ball the size of a basketball appears*

Tasuku: got it! *hits it at ringo, it hits her in the gut and she falls off*

Ringo: ! *falls to her death*

Tasuku: *the tennis court goes to normal* high five! *high fives nilla*

Torch: let's go back. *they teleport to the basement* okay, *is hovering but lands on her feet* now, Ichigo, Kish, go to the doctor. 'She' is worried about you being pregnant so young.

Ichigo; okay, let's go Kisshu! *they teleport*

Torch: *faces Kitsune* one of the doctors is a hostess in disguise isn't it?

Kitsune: I sent Tsuki, don't worry, she has a disguise.

Torch: so who is 'she'

Kitsune: the actual doctor.

Torch: and the air quotes are because…?

Kitsune: *grins showing her teeth* se cer et!

Torch: good to know. Ryou, Lettuce, Mint, Aokara, all four of you go watch a movie! You have to agree on a movie!

Mint: I want to see puss in boots…

Lettuce: me too!

Ryou: I guess that is fine.

Aokara: sure, why not? It looks funny. *They leave*

Kitsune: *whacks Masaya's head out the window, the one that isn't in the direction of England's house* KEII- *gets interrupted by a scream*

Person who screamed: WHAT THE HECK! I'M CALLING THE COPS!

Torch: uh… *teleports Masaya's head into a box, which Keiichiro is now holding*

Kitsune: okay then… KEIICHIRO! Make a stunt double for Masaya out of cake ingredients.

Keiichiro: *looks at the box, drops it, and then looks up* give me half an hour. *goes upstairs*

Torch: Zakuro! Pai! Your next destination is Italy!

Pai: Italy?

Zakuro: sounds like fun.

Torch: *whips around and points at angel* ANGEL! HOTEL! *points to Dutch* DUTCH! FLIGHT! *faces Layla* LAYLA! DINNER AT A FANCY RESTERAUNT!

Angel, Dutch, and Layla: ON IT! *they all start dialing numbers on their phones*

*keiichiro walks downstairs with Masaya*

Torch: who revived Masaya?

Keiichiro: this is a Replica made out of cake, icing, candy, nougat, etc. etc.

Torch: good job. Set it on the couch!

Keiichiro: *sets it on the couch*

Torch: *kisshu and Ichigo return* Kitsune, the truths. *Lettuce, Mint, Aokara, and Ryou walk in*

Kitsune: Keiichiro - How did the stunt double go? Ichigo and Kisshu - What did the doctor say? Ryou, Lettuce, Mint and Deep Blue - How was the movie?

Keiichiro: good.

Ichigo: turns out there is a third baby, triplets!

Kish: *grins like an idiot*

Tsuki: so will you two keep your promise?

Ichigo: yes, we'll name the third child Tsuki, after you.

Tsuki: YAY!

Mint: it was good.

Deep blue: I liked it.  
>Ryou: I fell asleep.<p>

Lettuce: I liked it! But… I fell asleep half through as well…

Torch: nice. you two fail at movie watching. Deep blue, Mint, good job at not sucking.

Mint: thank you?

Aokara: I'm going to take that as a compliment.

Torch: well good for you. onto the next review, its from Laylean- BLUE KNIGHT!

Safaia: what?

Torch: PUT ON A SHIRT!

Safaia: why?

Torch: I let you keep the tiger. You have to keep a shirt on.

Safaia: fine… *puts on a white shirt and blue jacket* there I have a shirt on happy?

Torch: no, if there weren't Mary-Sues in my house I'd be happy. NICK! READ THE NEXT REVIEW!

Nick: fine. If I don't I might get rabies or hugged again…

Torch: YOU KNOW IT!

Nick: *sweat drop* next review is from Layleanchantix.

**I did not know that torch...-and explosion shakes the room-**

**Truths:**

**Mint: guess what? -waits for an answer- CHICKEN BUTT! -stuffs chicken in her mouth, butt first-**

**Ichigo: I made you some pan dulce (that's Spanish for sweet bread. IF YOU HAVE NEVER TRIED IT YOU HAVE NOT LIVED!)...that make you make out with the first person you see -snorts-**

**Mint: yeah, I said cheese. Got a problem with that? -glares-**

**DARES:**

**Kish: I WANT FOOD! Please step through the portal and deliever it. And try not to get attacked by sparkle fairies. -a portal appears, an invisible barrier blocking the sparkle fairies from entering torch's house-**

**Hostesses: pick your person of choice to kill the pick a weapon listed below:**

**Dagger**

**Bow and arrows**

**Sling**

**Sword**

**Gun**

**Your own awesome powers**

**Lightsaber**

**Baseball bat**

**A metal pole from those monkey bars at school (I hit my head on it and bled...a lot)**

**Sorry I can't be there. Torture people! -another explosion comes and is thrown off the chair-**

**Yup, I better go. BYES!**

Torch: good job on switching it up a little bit with the truths first.

Layla: thanks! Truths, Mint: guess what? -Waits for an answer- CHICKEN BUTT! -stuffs chicken in her mouth, butt first- Ichigo: I made you some pan dulce (that's Spanish for sweet bread. IF YOU HAVE NEVER TRIED IT YOU HAVE NOT LIVED!)...that make you make out with the first person you see -snorts- Mint: yeah, I said cheese. Got a problem with that? -glares-

Mint: what?

Layla: CHICKEN BUTT! *stuffs chicken in mint's mouth butt first*

Mint: *spits out the chicken* DISGUSTING! And no

Ichigo: *eats bread* uh… *sees Kish and starts making out with him*

Kish: *shocked and blushing like mad*

Torch: I think this is the first time Kish has blushed, Pai and Tart, they blush every chapter, but Kish doesn't.

Layla: good point.

Torch: shall we begin with the dares?  
>Layla: we shall! Uh… Kish is busy… *the effects wear off*<p>

Ichigo: *pulls away from Kish* what did you put in that bread?

Layla: making out potion. Kish! GET ME FOOD! Please go get some, try not to get killed by sparkle fairies.

Torch: or crazed fan girls. *the hostesses all shiver*

Kish: but you are all fan girls.

Torch: I'm talking crazy-try-to-rape-you kind.

Kish: huh?

Torch: time for an excerpt!

_Blue knight: do I have to? *the stage changes to a rocky cliff with a pit*_

_Torch: now go *points*_

_Blue knight: *pouts* oh well, I always get revived… *jumps* AAAH! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE FAN GIRLS?_

_Torch: *shouting into the pit* blue knight! This is important! What kind of fan girls?_

_Blue knight: I DON'T KNOW, THE WANT TO DATE THE CHARACTERS KIND?_

_Torch: okay! This will help you! They will probably try to rape you. Run like heck!_

_Blue knight: *starts running* wait… I have a sword! *starts fighting them off*- chapter nine of mtwtm_

Torch: and here's a paradox-causing guest! *another blue knight appears* the blue knight from here shall be safaia, and the one from mtwtm shall be blue knight.

Blue knight: hello me.

Safaia: hello to me as well.

Blue knight: we have a tiger?

Safaia: no. I have a tiger.

Blue knight: can I hug the tiger?

Safaia: go ahead! *blue knight hugs the tiger*

Torch: blue knight!

Blue knight: THERE'S TWO OF YOU? *a second torch appears*

2nd torch: hello me!

Torch: hi me! Blue knight, what's your reaction to crazed fan girls who want to date the characters? *he automatically curls into a tiny ball*

Blue knight: the horror! The horror!

2nd Torch: well we need to get going! Momiji might get killed if he keeps flirting with Pudding, so I have to talk to him, nick needs me to sign off on a bunch of crap, and I STILL can't find lettuce and Ryou! *2nd Torch leaves dragging blue knight by his ear*

Torch: nice. Kish, you understand now? *he nods* good. Now, take two hostesses as protection.

Kokoro: I'LL GO!

Torch: *looks at her* uh…

Kokoro: What?

Torch: fine. I was going to send the two sisters… but you and Nilla can go.

Kokoro: YAY! Come on Kish, nilla! *they go through the portal*

Torch: okay hostesses! Let's begin!

**Three hours later**

Kish: *they walk back in* okay, we have the food… what the heck happened here? *the hostesses are scattered across the room playing instruments to revive them, torch is just sitting on the bar table swinging her legs doing nothing*

Torch: oh your back, LAYLA!

Layla: *turns around playing a flute* ah! My food! *grabs it and starts to eat*

Torch: lets continue! Next review is from nick!

***loud music playing* oh sorry, no dares, at the winter jam concert that torch didnt go to because she says they give her headaches...just like rock music, well some rock music...*sigh* you really should of gone, it was awesome and only $10 for like 10 bands**

Torch: *looks irritated* KEIICHIRO! *whispers something in his ear, he nods and leaves*

Nick: what-

Torch: you'll see! *a trapdoor opens above nick's head and keiichiro drop down and round-house kicks the back of his head and lands on his feet*

Keiichiro: *stands up, pulls nick's hands up, handcuffs him, hog ties him up, and shoves him in the corner* there you go Ms. Torch!

Torch: thank you Keiichiro! Now, WHO WANTS TO HUG SANTA? *nilla, Dutch, and Banira hug nick* *torch laughs like a maniac throwing her head back and her hands catch on fire*

Keiichiro: so you'll give me weapons when we fight?

Torch: yes, two laser guns, a sword, and just for the heck of it you get a machine gun!

Keiichiro: Yes! *hisses it*

Torch: you are one of my favorite secret psychopaths.

Keiichiro: I'm honored!

Torch: next review is from dutchypuppy!

**THAT...was a long chapter...**

**Dares:**

**Nick: HUG MEH!**

**Jay: HUG MEH 2**

**Masaya: *hides Knife behind back* HUG MEH 3! *when he higs me I stab him in the back***

**Blue Knight: *stabs him with a needle and holds his wound above the couch***

**Torch: HE GOT BLOOD ON YOUR COUCH! D:**

**Truths:**

**Masaya: are you sure you don't like dieing...? You seem to do it a lot :/**

**UPDATE!**

Torch: yes. it was.

Dutch: *pokes Torch in the forehead with two fingers* you broke the fourth wall. NICK HUG MEH! *hugs nick* JAY HUG MEH 2! *jay hugs her* MASAYA! HUG ME 3! *hugs and stabs the dummy*

Torch: that was the cake dummy

Dutch: *hugs the real Masaya and stabs him* *stabs safaia with a needle and holds his arm, which is wounded, over the couch* TORCH! HE GOT BLOOD ON YOUR COUCH!

Torch: RAGE! *roundhouse kicks safaia into the wall*

Dutch: good job! Truth! Masaya: are you sure you don't like dieing...? You seem to do it a lot :/

Masaya: I'm sure.

Torch: next review is from jay.

**hi people i bring... CANDY! oh and dares.**

**dares:**

**kishu: get punch by zakuro again like in that one episode. i liked that.**

**torch: here *gives six bazookas & 16 rockets with 3 labeled blue knight & masaya.**

**nilla: *gives atomic bomb lolipop and i plane ticket to the antarctic.**

**truths: i agree lets not destroy torches h... ow *bitten by sparkle fairy* (sf) *pull out strange looking gun and shoots self* all better. oh ya house.**

**nilla: howed you wait your dead. sorry.**

**ok thats all i have for oh wait torch here *gives cure gun***

torch: thanks jay! *takes cure gun* I'll need to mass produce these and give two to each of the hostesses. Oh and nick.

Jay: good idea.

Torch: KISSHU! Get punched by Zakuro like in that one episode!

Zakuro: really? I'm not mad at him so-

Kish: do I have to?

Torch: I'll make sure that Ichigo will be safe if you do.

Kish: fine…

Zakuro: like I said, not mad.

Kish: hmm…

Torch: lets teleport to the roof for this! *they all teleport to the roof and Kish flies up in the air and hovers*

Zakuro: still not mad.

Kish: oh really? I heard you're a model, I don't see how, you're not that pretty. *Zakuro looks irritated* I don't see why Pai likes you, you're not nice whatsoever. Guess that fits his- *Zakuro pulls his foot down and punches him. Pai teleports up and bangs his fist down on Kish's head really hard, pounding him onto the roof* that hurt… really bad… that wasn't smart of me…

Zakuro: *growls* *Pai teleports next to her*

Torch: you think? *they all teleport into the basement where everyone else was*

Tart: *Sees Kish* whoa, you really pissed them off huh?

Kish: don't insult them… you'll die.

Taruto: of course, I'm not as stupid as you are.

Kish: come here *Taruto walks over* closer. *Taruto sits next to him* *kish pops up and hits Taruto on the head* I'M NOT STUPID.

Tart: *rubs his head*

Jay: Kish isn't the smartest huh?

Torch: nope.

Jay: here you go *hands the bazookas and the missiles*

Torch: *blasts Masaya and Blue knight sky high* sweet. Wait… maybe I was supposed to give them it? Oh well. *tosses bazooka over shoulder*

Jay: *hands nilla an atomic bomb and a ticket to Antarctica* it'll detonate in ten hours. Run fool! *nilla teleports away* truths! nilla: howed you wait your dead. sorry.

Torch: not nice jay.

Jay: so?

Torch: *rolls eyes* next review is from Angel!

***laughing at Berry's reaction* I love torturing Mary Sues! I feel like being nice so there won't be as much torture as you would think.**

**Dares:**

**THCIB: You can chose how you die this time, beaten with a fryingpan or flamethrower.**

**Mews: KILL THE MARY SUE! *points at Berry***

**Ringo: Prove to us that you aren't a Mary Sue by being Mint's slave(if she gets mad at Mint then we'll know she's not a Mary Sue).**

**Aliens: Watch some documentaries on Earth's history.**

**Truths:**

**Keiichiro: Who designed the cafe and the uniforms?(I'm going to hit whoever it was with my trusty mallet but don't tell them that)**

**Torch: What's the first season of Hetalia called? I've been looking for another anime to watch and I've failed at finding the first episode of Hetalia. It looks interesting.**

Angel: THCIB! *Points at Masaya* choose! Death by frying pan or flamethrower!

THCIB (what's with the random tribute to mtwtm?): neither! *angel burns him up while torch whacks his head off with the frying pan*

Torch: teamwork! Oh yeah! *high fives angel* MEWS! KILL THE MARY-SUE! *points at Berry*

Berry: what are you talking about?

Zakuro: I know she is. *transforms and makes her whip appear* so I'll fight her.

Pudding: she's a Mary-Sue? *Zakuro nods* then I'll fight her! *transforms and makes her pudding rings appear*

Ichigo: I-I…

Zakuro: you don't have to fight. Minto, Lettuce, are you with us or against us?

Lettuce: *transforms* with.

Mint: *already transformed* I've been ready since I met her. No one's hair can be that perfect 24/7.

Torch: the hair tipped you off? Yeah, it was the personality that tipped me off.

Zakuro: shall we mews?

Mews: lets. *they attack Berry, the battle rages on, when the dust settles, pudding and mint are bleeding on the floor, lettuce is dead on the couch, and Zakuro is staggering, holding her injured arm, which is holding her whip*

Tart: *runs over to pudding and helps her up*

Ryou: *stands next to lettuce* lettuce… *holds her hand* oh no…

Aokara: mint! *crouches next to her* are you okay?  
>Mint: Aokara… s-she… she's too strong…<p>

Aokara: minto…

Pai: *teleports behind Zakuro* you okay? *she nods* still feel up to fighting? *she nods again* then lets fight. *pulls up fan* FUU RAI SHEN! *the battle rages on for three hours, in the end, only one stands, Pai*

Pai: she's dead… but at what cost? *looks at the fallen mews, cyniclons, and Ryou*

HEALING MELODY! MASS REVIVAL! *a song is played on a string instrument

Pai: what the- *light encircles them all, healing them except for berry, Zakuro, who was behind Pai, stands up and hugs him*

Pai: *hugs her* how-

Torch: eh hem. *all face her and the cello she was holding, along with the bow, disappears* my hostesses fought as well. Good thing I didn't.

Jay: *stands up from the ground where he was hit* nice.

Angel: lets continue! Ringo! Prove to us that you aren't a Mary-Sue by being Mints slave for an hour!

Ringo: okay. *stands up and curtseys to mint* what first, master mint?

Mint: hmm… *thinks for a second* tea, get me and Aokara some tea.

Torch: I forgot the tea ban was over.

Ringo: yes, miss mint. *leaves*

Torch: *looks at angel* she is a Mary-Sue I tell you!

Angel: yeah… I think so… aliens! Watch some documentaries on earth's history!

Pai: sure.

Tart: sounds interesting…

Kish: okay!

Aokara: why not? Do I have to move? *him and Mint are somehow sitting at a little metal white table on wicker white chairs* I'm comfortable here…

Torch: sure. We can use the big screen. *tosses a DVD in and presses play* this is one the authoress watched in history on the history of the USA.

Kish: Ooh! Interesting!

Torch: my favorite part is the cannibalism.

Pai: what?

Torch; oh, nothing! ANGEL! TRUTHS! *ringo walks in and gives mint the tea*

Mint: thank you, can you get us some pastries?

Ringo: yes m'am.

Angel: truths! Keiichiro: Who designed the cafe and the uniforms?(I'm going to hit whoever it was with my trusty mallet but don't tell them that) Torch: What's the first season of Hetalia called? I've been looking for another anime to watch and I've failed at finding the first episode of Hetalia. It looks interesting.

Keiichiro: Ryou designed the guy uniforms; I designed the girl's and the café. *gets whacked* OWCH! I designed it like that because who the heck would suspect a pink café as a secret base for superheroes?  
>Kish: besides us?<br>Keiichiro: yes. The answer is no one.

Torch: it's called axis powers Hetalia. And the next review is from Banira.

**Oh you have no idea how much i've missed your writing. It just makes my day. Now onto my dares.**

**Dares-**

**TMM Cast: Oh you didn't miss me. *tears up* I wasn't THAT bad. *slaps each of them with dead fish. Except Ichigo, but only cause she is pregnant.***

**Blue Knight: Clean my room. My dad says he doesn't think I have a floor under the clothes and garbage. Yes I'm a slob. Get over it.**

**Hostesses: Christmas time is coming! Sing Christmas songs with me!**

**Truths-**

**Cast: You all smell.**

**Boys: So you like your girlfriends' possessiveness?**

**Pudding: *high fives***

**That's all I have! Good bye. Good bye my friends!**

Torch: Banira, if you may, *she slaps everyone but Ichigo*

Banira: *gets in her face* and only because your pregnant.

Ichigo: okay…

Pai: come to think of it I did kind of miss her. *everyone looks at her* what? She has more… interesting, dares for us.

Torch: wasn't she the one who gave you all the food dares?

Tart: I think so… HEY! I JUST REMEMBERED! YOU GAVE ME DIRTY DISH WATER!

Torch: sorry about that… I missed you Banira!

Banira: yay! BLUE KNIGHT! CLEAN MY ROOM!

Safaia: uh… no! *gets weapons held to his neck, chest, and head*

Torch: *applauds slowly* so someone still has the gusto and idiocy to fight? Good to know. But you need to know this, we only use you as a slave because we have nothing else to do with you. except for killing you because you're a- where the heck did your shirt go?

Safaia: I took it off while you were ranting. Cleaning the room is like a battle. Best done shirtless

Torch: I- just go do it. *points*

Blue knight: whatever. *leaves*

Torch: that guy is so annoying. AND HECK YES I'LL SING WITH YOU! *they take a karaoke stage in the left corner of the basement*

Nick: *Is awake now* since when has that been there?

Torch: always, you just didn't notice it till now, hasn't been a use for it. Now lets sing!

**Two hours and a whole lot of Christmas songs with Banira- torch sang ten of them with her. **

Torch: that was fun!

Banira: oh, he's back. *blue knight walks back in*

Safaia: I would not advise going in there before. Now it SPARKLES!

Torch: like Edward? (BUURRNNN, Twilight!)

Blue knight: you know it.

Torch: nice.

Banira: truths! Cast: You all smell. Boys: So you like your girlfriends' possessiveness? Pudding: *high fives*

Kish: I do?

Ichigo: do I?

Ryou: we do?

Tart: I had no idea…

Zakuro: I know I do. I smell like berries.

Pai: really?  
>Zakuro: *pulls out hair and puts it in front of his face* just smell my hair! *he does*<p>

Pai: what do you know, you do smell like berries.

Banira: I never said what you smelt like. Answer the other two.

tart: it scares me a little… *pudding high fives Banira*

Kish: I'm fine with it.

Aokara: I'm okay with it too.

Ryou: it's good she expresses herself more often.

Pai: it's cute. *hugging Zakuro, who blushes*

Torch: cute, we got some fluff! Next and final- jay. You read it.

Jay: sure. It's from Nilla.

**AWESOME PLAY! *looks at Safaia and blushes* Erm... *looks away and clears throat* NOTHING TO SEE HERE! Speaking of fighting shirtless, Jay walks around shirtless almost all the time, in the cold even! Just yesterday I asked him if he was trying to look like Jacob.**

**Dares!**

**Jay: PUT A SHIRT ON! I'M THE WEREWOLF HERE NOT YOU!**

**Safaia: PUT A- *sees him and starts blushing* Put a sh-shirt on... *looks away from him* N-no one wants that fan service... L-like Torch said...**

**Zakuro and Pai: You are going on a week long vacation to a romantic island resort and when you get back something of epic proportions better have happened! OR ELSE!**

**Everyone: *pulls out masquerade mask that is gold and blue and has peacock feathers sticking out of the top right, and is now wearing a teal satin dress that reaches her feet and has a sweetheart top and frilly sleeves, her shoes are gold sandals* Masquerade ball anyone? *opens a door showing a changing room full of masquerade costumes* I want to see what will happen when we are all wearing masks. Dresses are optional ladies.**

**Truths!**

**Nick: NICK! *glomps* Did you enjoy shopping?**

**Aoyama: Did you steal my sharpie collection? *holding katana to his throat***

**Safaia: *gulps and blushing wildly* P-put a shirt on or I'll... I'll... I can't... I just feel so sorry for you not having a girlfriend yet and... and... AW WHO THE FUDGE CARES! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF MY SECRET CRUSH! *dips kisses Safaia* THERE! YOUR PROBLEM OF BEING SINGLE HAS BEEN SOLVED! *blushing but grinning***

**PRAY THAT BILL ISN'T PASSED! But if we know anything about the current government, we know that they still pass bills that violate the amendments.**

**'I'll stop the whole world. I'll stop the whole world! From turning into a monster, and eating us alive! Don't you ever wonder, how we've survived? Well, now that your gone, the world is ours.' PARAMORE ROCKS! Love you, kittens!**

Torch: jay, put on a shirt.

Jay: men have to have no shirts on when they fight and im just waiting for a fight!

Torch: hm… fine by me!

Jay: yay! Victory is mine!

Nilla: p-put on a s-shirt s-safaia.

Safaia: *torch poofs a shirt on him* aw.

Nilla: *blushing* Zakuro, Pai, you two are going on a weeklong vacation and something of epic proportions better happen before you come back or else!

Pai: okay?

Zakuro: after Italy, so we have a week and a day? Okay…

Torch: everyone! We're going to have a masquerade ball after this chapter is over! *claps hands* nilla! Truths!

Nilla: got it. Nick: NICK! *glomps* Did you enjoy shopping? Aoyama: Did you steal my sharpie collection? *holding katana to his throat* Safaia: *gulps and blushing wildly* P-put a shirt on or I'll... I'll... I can't... I just feel so sorry for you not having a girlfriend yet and... and... AW WHO THE FUDGE CARES! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF MY SECRET CRUSH! *dips kisses Safaia* THERE! YOUR PROBLEM OF BEING SINGLE HAS BEEN SOLVED! *blushing but grinning*

Nick I didn- what the heck?

Torch: NILLA! *the walls around them start shaking and crashing down around them* WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?

Nilla: I-I just…

Torch: THAT WAS THE LAST EVENT THEY NEEDED! THEY WANTED THIS! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NILLA?

Nilla: I-I…

Torch: NILLA! *looks around at all the faces* fine… take Ichigo and the blue knight and get them out of here, get them to the safest place possible.

Nilla: w-where…

Torch: TAKE THEM TO THE FANDOM NET!

Moon: the impenetrable fortress in the internet?

Torch: as described by celestial moon blade. The fandom net is a place where the stories become movies. Have fun. Be safe. GO!

Nilla: I-

Torch: JUST GO! *nilla nods and leaves*

Dutch: what are the consequences of her doing that?

Torch: by falling in love with a character, the one who was closest to being a Gary-stu-

Livvykitty: he was closest?

Torch: yes. the major flaw, which, once it was fixed, it would be easy to change him over, was his inability to get a girlfriend. If they find him he'll be one of the most powerful Gary-Stus there are.

Invadergir: that's why you never let him have a girlfriend?

Torch; yes, but I cant just stop Nilla from liking him. So we'll just have to fight.

Chara-Chan: so we have no choice?

Torch: no. so are you willing to fight the most dangerous battle you've ever fought?

InsaneWarriorCat: the question is not are we willing,

Fireflame: or are we ready,

Moon: the question is,

Hostesses in perfect unison as one voice: when does it start?

Torch: *smirks* I thought so. mews, guys, you in?

Pai: why not?

Zakuro: sounds interesting.

Pudding: I'm going to protect the world Na no Da! It's our job!

Mint: she has a point and I'll fight.

Aokara: I'll fight. I have to protect minto.

Mint: *blushes*

Kish: I have to fight! If we win, Ichigo will be safe!

Tart: I'll go because Pudding is going.

Ryou: sure.

Lettuce: it's my duty to!

Keiichiro: why do you think I asked for the weapons? I want to be on the front line! First battalion all the way!

Torch: nice *slices through the wall with the dimension sword* lets go! *they all hop through the portal* *she looks to her crumbling house, with the walls falling, the windows shattering, and the furniture collapsing into the ground* it was fun while it lasted… *smiles sadly, tears in the corners of her eyes* I'll miss this place, even if it was a long shot that I could keep it all together, it was my favorite place. *turns to the portal* I hope… I hope that I'll be able to return to this place without grief on my heart, or memories of fallen soldiers. Lets hope, for all of them, that I know what I'm doing. One for the money, two for the show three for get ready, come on… shall we go? *she leaps into the portal as the entire world around her comes crashing down*


	34. Chapter 34 new surroundings

**Me: nilla… why? **

**Nick: I always knew she was trouble. *I punch him in the face* **

**Me: she's- oh what the heck, I can't give away spoilers up here… let's just have my other neighbor do it… **

**Other neighbor: fangirlgonesupernova owns noting. And WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO YOU AND ENGLAND'S HOUSES? **

**Me: I'll explain later. Let's just start. **

_**Chapter thirty-four:**_

**I may never tell you who my other neighbor is.**

Pai: *emerges from the portal* what the

Banira: *comes out after him* oh my

Moon: *standing next to her* gosh…

Fireflame: *emerges* this place is like…

InsaneWarriorCat: epic…

Pudding: *her and Taruto step out holding hands* WHAAAAAA! This place is so cool!

Taruto: *whistles* where are we?

Kish; *does cartwheel out* wow. Weirdest place I've been in a while…

Chips: this place is like something out of a fairy tale!  
>Livvykitty: so many flowers. So many colors…<p>

Tsuki: the sun is blue!  
>Layla: it is! Weird<p>

Chara-Chan: I don't know what this place- OH MY GOSH IS THAT A DRAGON?

Kokoro: IT IS!

Invadergir: sweet! I want to ride one!

Dutch: this place is defiantly something of fantasy… look! A castle!

Angel: I like it!

Jay: so much land to explore, so little time…

Polar bear: I'm glad that I came back in time.

Masaya: I hope I don't die…

Keiichiro: I wonder what kind of food they have here; it's obviously a different planet.

Zakuro: the grass is softer… *has no shoes on*

Aokara: this place has something… magical about it.

Mint: LOOK! A fairy! *points to a fairy with blue wings and red eyes flying through the flowers*

Kitsune: check it out! A sprite! *points to a small girl running quicker than humanly possible* this place is magical!

Inuyasha: look at that waterfall! I wonder where we are…

Nick: me too… its like a five year old girl's fantasy dream land. *gets pegged in the head by a rock*

Torch: I HEARD THAT!

Nick: why do you take offense?

Torch: the authoress created this land. I am a part of the authoress.

Everyone: ah!

Pai: so what is this place?  
>Torch: glad you asked Pai. This land is magical. Dragons, fairies, elves, sprites, Pegasus's that leave rainbow trails, normal Pegasus's, unicorns, don't mess with those by the way, they kill people. Kingdoms, there are kings and queens and princesses and orcs, ogres, mermaids, princes on white horses, knights in shining armor, clouds you can walk on, clouds you cant walk on, fairy godmothers, rainbows that actually have an end, your classic fairy tales come true, horses that eat people.<p>

Nick: how long are you going to talk?

Torch: as much as it takes to tell you about this planet. Now, where was I?

Jay: horses that eat people. *everyone looks at him* what? I want to be prepared.

Torch: thank you jay. Portals in the water that leads you to other worlds, swords that can control things, and my personal favorite, people who have superpowers, they are known as powers. And I am one of them. *walks to a wall of plants that was surrounding the garden they're in* and that is just the beginning. *they walk through and see their inside a castle's wall, a giant castle looms ahead of them, behind them is the wall of ivy they just walked out from. There are flowers everywhere; there is a gazebo to the right of them. There's a gardener clipping the bushes when he sees torch he walks over to her and bows*

Gardener: hello princess, what brings you back here?

Torch: there is a battle going on, I need to go to the barracks.

Gardener; yes, princess, I shall go alert the guards and your father that you are here with friends. *he leaves*

Everyone: *looking at torch, obviously shocked*

Torch: what? Did I forget to mention that I am a princess by birth?  
>Jay: nope.<p>

Kitsune: that was left out in the description we were given by the authoress…

Torch: well I am, I choose to not be that. Now, let's get to the barracks.

Pai: you never answered my question.  
>Torch: oh yes, how rude of me, *sweeps arm out and bows* welcome mews, my hostesses, jay and nick, to my home.<p>

Jay: where would that be?

Torch: let me rephrase that. Welcome, my friends, to dremir. Let's go, shall we? *They walk to the castle and the door is opened by two guards and they all enter an enormous room with white marble statues, and white stairs leading upstairs, pinkish-white floors, and a giant chandelier made of diamond*  
>lettuce: you LIVE HERE?<p>

*light sparkles appear and the authoress appears*

Fan girl: She's a princess. Just thought I'd clarify her back story a little more. Torch is a princess by birth, but she is also the phoenix queen, and the possessor of the dimension sword. She has no desire to be a princess; she only wants to be the power she knows she is meant to be. Because of this and other reasons, she ran away from here to explore the dimensions. She is welcomed here still, but she doesn't live here. Ciao! *leaves*

Torch: I hate when she breaks the fourth wall, anyways, come with me, the barracks are this way. *they head to a staircase heading down, when they get to the bottom of the stairs they see a large room with nothing on the walls*

Livvykitty; what's with the empty room?

Torch: watch. *shouting* XIA! *the room transforms by the walls flipping over to reveal racks of weapons and armor, two racks of weapons lower from the roof, in the center a see-through green panel appears and a comfortable-looking chair pops from the ground* *she walks over and begins messing with the transparent panel, it lights up a little when she touches it* lets see… we have dares. The first review is from moon.

**Moon: I've been thinking.**

**Misty: You'll do as I say and quit this stupid truth or dare thing. Torch is mean!**

**Moon: ...**

**Dominic: Oh god. Moon you don't have to consider it!**

**Moon: huh? No I don't think Torch is mean. She's awesome!**

**Dominic: *facepalm* Not what I was talking about. The quiting thing?**

**Moon:? Uh... Moving on! Dares and Truths.**

**Truths-**

**Cast: Banira said she didn't mean you guys smell in a bad way. You each have like your own scent like Zakuro's is berries.**

**Dares-**

**Mint: *hands ruby star necklace.* If you can keep this safe for me then... well i guess since im so mean you can have revenge if you want?**

**Everyone: *holds out chocolate chip muffins.* For some reason...I'm really good at making muffins. Here.**

**Banira: *whispers something in ear* I need you to do that if it happens ok?**

**Moon: I just can't think right now...**

**Misty: She seems broken.**

**Dominic: yeah.**

**Moon: I'll see you later. Great chapter Torch. bye...**

Torch: you may leave?

Moon: they want me to…

Torch: I don't want you to, please don't.

Moon: the truth! Cast: Banira said she didn't mean you guys smell in a bad way. You each have like your own scent like Zakuro's is berries.

Pai: I smell like grapes.

Zakuro: *sniffs his hair* you do.

Pudding: pudding smells like pineapples Na no Da!

Tart: I smell like coconut…

Kish: I smell like watermelon!

Mint: I smell like blueberries.

Aokara: I smell like raspberries.

Masaya: I smell like-

Torch: dog crap. Seriously what did I say about showering?

Masaya: I do!

Moon: must be his natural sent.

Lettuce: I smell like limes

Ryou: I smell like bananas.

Keiichiro: and I smell like AWESOME!

Torch: you would. Well I smell like butterfly wings.

Nick: no you don't.

Moon: how do you know what butterfly wings smell like?  
>Torch; *shakes out hair* smell.<p>

Moon: uh…

Torch: just do it. *moon smells her hair*

Moon: what do you know, you do smell like butterfly wings.

Torch: victory is mine!

Moon: *hands mint the ruby star necklace* if you can keep this safe you can have revenge on me.

Mint: *puts on the necklace* okay… I'm good.

Torch: nice, everyone gets muffins. Now, keiichiro, find some armor you like.

Keiichiro: *goes to one of the outfits that has a brown leather torso, normal pants, thick leather boots, no helmet, and a shield with a cake on it* I'll take this one! *torch points to a room marked 'boys' and Keiichiro leaves to change*

Moon: continuing. Everyone gets chocolate chip muffins. *hands out muffins, keiichiro walks back in wearing the outfit with a and takes a muffin*

Torch: *takes bite of cupcake*

Moon: *whispers in Banira's ear* I need you to do that if it happens okay?

Torch: guys, go get armor. *Taruto gets a red shirt with a brown vest, brown shorts, a small helmet, and a shield with plants on it. Pai gets a black tunic, black pants, brown boots, and the shield he had in the play. Kish has a green shirt with a brown vest, brown pants, a helmet, and a shield with swords on it. Ryou got a black vest, brown pants, a red shirt, and a shield with data streams on it. Aokara got a blue vest, black pants, blue boots, and a shield with a planet on It* *they leave to change* Next review is from Banira

**hahaha! I should have told them i didn't mean they smell in a bad way. Oh well. lets continue shall we?**

**Dares-**

**Moon: I'm not okay with it. But it's your choice, I'll carry it out if i have too.**

**Zakuro: *hands bowl of fresh berries.* Try 'em they're good!**

**Pai: *hands pastry treat* This is good too!**

**Truths-**

**Cast: heh sorry!**

**Kish: *facepalm* Wow, just wow.**

**Ichigo: Be nice to Moon!**

**I need some sleep now... BYE BYE MY WONDERFUL PEOPLE! Thanks for singing with me Torch!**

Torch: no problem.

Banira: I'm not okay with it moon, but it's your choice, I'll carry it out if I have to. *hands Zakuro the berries* try them, they're good!  
>Zakuro: *eats one* they are…<p>

Banira: *hands Pai a pastry* this is good to

Pai: *takes bite* it is good.

Banira: truths! Cast: heh sorry! Kish: *facepalm* Wow, just wow. Ichigo: Be nice to Moon!

Torch: Ichigo isn't here. Moon! Go get armor. You too Banira! *moon gets a white leather shirt, black shorts, black boots, and a leather brown skirt with bronze studs. Banira gets a black leather skirt with silver studs, a dark blue top, with a white shirt underneath, blue shorts and white boots. They get a shield with a moon and a shield with XD on it* *they go change* the next review is from nilla. I hope she got away…

**I- I'm sorry guys... *eyes start to water* I didn't mean to... to...**

**Nira: Oh suck it up already, you've ruined everything! Now they- Wait, Nilla?**

***bursts into tears* I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON! WHY DID I HAVE TO LET MY FEELINGS GET THE BEST OF ME! I AM SO SORRY! NOW I HAVE TO LEAVE FOR ALL ETERNITY!**

**Nira: Oh crap, I just remembered the oath. I think you should explain it Nilla.**

***sniff* After I became a ninja, I swore to an oath, the oath is too sacred to reveal all it's secrets here, but I have just broken the oath. By doing something that can potentially end people's happiness, people I care about, I must be banished to the most horrible place one can think of. I must go be with...the Mary-Sues. Before I go, here are truths and dares.**

**Truths**

**Zakuro and Pai: If you were able to make it on your vacation, after I destroyed everything, what happened? It better be of epic proportions! Does the word 'expecting' have to do with what happened?**

**Taruto: Your weapon is the only weapon out of all the alien weapons that makes no sense as to why it's a weapon. Because according to my dad, fans are often used as weapons. So, why the heck did you choose click-clack balls for your weapon?**

**Dares**

**Safaia: For the sake of people's happiness, PUT A GODDAMN SHIRT ON! It's because of your shirtless-ness this happened.**

**Everyone: Even though I love him, he has been the cause of all your unhappiness and my banishment, so you have permission to kill Safaia one googleplex (it is a real number) times.**

**Taruto and Pudding: Reenact episode 40! Except let's rewrite it and add some fluff!**

**Ichigo: I dare you to eat a mile high pile of strawberries. Only because you are pregnant. Otherwise I would make the mile high pile of strawberries eat you.**

**Everyone again: Don't try and save me, it's hard to return back from the land of Mary-Sues, and even harder to return and not have become one.**

***hugs everyone, including Jay and Nick* Farewell friends. I hope things will become normal again once I'm gone. I'll miss you, kit- *there is a bright flash and Nilla is gone***

**Nira: The world just got a little more depressing.**

Torch: *whips toward the cast, making them jump* all in favor of ignoring Nilla's request and saving her?

*everyone raises their hands, even jay*

Nick: even you jay?

Jay: what? She's still my sister.

Torch: good. Now, I'll do the truths, I haven't in forever! Zakuro and Pai: If you were able to make it on your vacation, after I destroyed everything, what happened? It better be of epic proportions! Does the word 'expecting' have to do with what happened? Taruto: Your weapon is the only weapon out of all the alien weapons that makes no sense as to why it's a weapon. Because according to my dad, fans are often used as weapons. So, why the heck did you choose click-clack balls for your weapon?

Taruto: they work as counter-weights, and they conduct electricity, along with helping me control plants.

Zakuro: we didn't…

Pai: nope.

Zakuro: HEY! If she was here I'd punch her…

Torch: well she isn't! she's forced to go over to the Mary-Sues, she is crying over what happened, and most importantly, SHE MAY DIE!

Zakuro: huh?

Jay: how could she die?

Nick: you never said anything about that…

Torch: and I didn't mention that the Mary-Sues have dragons on dremir, and I didn't mention that panda-girl is my friend, and I especially didn't mention that if we don't stop the sues, WE WILL ALL DIE AND EVERYTHING WE CARE ABOUT WILL BE TERMINATED, EVERYTHING!

Kish: b-but you said Ichigo would be safe!

Torch: if we stop them yes, but if not she'll die and so will the babies.

Pai: then where did you send them?

Torch: to the only place that could be overlooked by the Mary-Sues. The Phoenix Garden

Tsuki: but normal people aren't allowed-

Torch: why do you think she has the fire foxes? Her children have phoenix potential. I mean look at you!

Tsuki: oh… okay…

Kish: what are you talking about?

Torch: *turns back to her computer thing and keeps typing* none of your concern, look at weapons. *he goes*

*with nilla, Safaia, and Ichigo*

*they're running through a temple*

Nilla; PUT ON A SHIRT SAFAIA! ITS BECAUSE OF YOUR SHIRTLESSNESS THIS HAPPENED!

Safaia: *puts on a shirt* happy?

Nilla: *stops* NO. I AM NOT HAPPY! Because of me the Sues are more powerful than ever before, because of me all my friends are in danger, BECAUSE OF ME THE WORLD MAY END! OF COURSE I'M NOT HAPPY!

Ichigo: calm down nilla. We have to get to the ancient door. *They start running again*

*they get to a room with a door with a phoenix on it*

Nilla: *starts to disappear* *pushes Ichigo through the door, sparkle fairies burst through and take blue knight away* lets hope with me gone it goes back to normal… I can only hope… *right before she disappears a tear falls on the ground*

*with the main story*

Torch: nilla… It wont do anything…

Tsuki: what are you talking about?

Torch: nothing. We have permission to kill Safaia one googleplex. Although I wouldn't advise it

Pai: why?

Torch: because if someone dies in this battle, I don't know if we can bring them back…

Jay: w-we can still revive them right?

Torch: I'm not certain, heck I don't even know if our authoress powers will work...

Livvykitty: WHAT?

Dutch: but without our authoress powers…

Torch: I know. We don't have half our powers. The mary-sues… *shakes head* never mind, you guys don't need to know. Taruto, Pudding, reenact episode 40.

Pudding: where we were trapped in the cave?

Torch: yep. *snaps and they disappear*

Tart: let's just teleport- *pudding passes out* p-pudding? *bends down and shakes her shoulder* *feels her neck for a pulse* she's still alive… *the cave shakes* oh no… *picks her up bridal style and dodges the falling rocks* *he teleports, but to the previous house* oh my gosh… *the house is destroyed, England's house has a tree through it, the house to the right is unraveling like fabric* what the-

Pudding: *wakes up* Taru-taru… where are we Na no Da?

Tart: we're at the previous house. It's unraveling… *a headpiece on his ear buzzes*

Torch: *through the headpiece* TARUTO! GET THE HECK OUT OF THERE!

Taruto: b-but…

Torch: IF YOU DON'T BOTH OF YOU WILL DIE!

Taruto: *teleports to dremir, still carrying pudding*

Pudding: oh… were back…

Torch: Traupe. *a couch rises from the floor* set her down there.

Taruto: *walks over and lays pudding on the couch*

Torch: good. Now, *the transparent screen enlarges and shows Ichigo walking with ten fire wolves* watch.

*on the screen*

Ichigo: so this is the phoenix garden? And somehow my children have phoenix powers… how?

Firefox: *changes into a girl with orange eyes, blue hair, and an electric blue outfit consisting of a bellybutton shirt, shorts, and boots* you cannot just inherit phoenix powers, your children were chosen by the current phoenix queen.

Ichigo: who is that?

Firefox: the protector. She chose your children because they are the offspring of two great warriors.

Ichigo: me and Kish are considered great warriors?

Firefox: most likely she met one of your children by traveling through time. She knew they would be able to handle the job of protecting the fire foxes and phoenixes.

Ichigo: but wait… I never met the phoenix queen...

Firefox: but you have.

Ichigo: what's her name?

Firefox: her name is- *a mile of strawberries appears*

Torch: *appears* Ichigo, you have to eat these.

Ichigo: sure. *goes to eat the berries*

Firefox: *bows on one knee* great phoenix queen, it is an honor to meet you. *the other fire foxes turn into boys and girls and bow*

Ichigo; where?

Firefox: she is standing right there. Welcome back, phoenix queen torch.

Ichigo: torch?

Torch: yup. Didn't I say that? Oh well. See you later, fire foxes, please see that Ichigo is taken care of. *leaves*

*back in the room*

Torch: lets see what's next… no. nilla, you're one of us, as sure as the sun will rise in the east, and we will save you.

Jay: you sound confident.

Torch: it's because I have a fleet of merciless killers behind that belief.

Dutch: AW! Thank you!

InsaneWarriorCat: *smiles* you're so nice!

Torch: now, next review is from Kitsune.

**Kitsune: *looks around Torch's place and mimics Michael Jackson from Earth Song* What have we done to the world? Look what we've done...**

**Kana: Why were you impersonating Michael Jackson?**

**Kitsune: No reason, but I am a bit upset that this happened. I hope that Torch's world can be saved. I still have plenty of things to plan! Even Angel and I are plotting to put Zakuro and Pai together!**

**Kana: When?**

**Kitsune: Chapter 30. *Tree breaks and falls onto what used to be's England's house* Poor guy... Oh! Which reminds me! My transformation has been upgraded significantly. Here's the description below!**

**Mew Form: Dark Brown Hair, Dark Brown knee-length dress with dark brown boots and fingerless gloves. Her Mew mark is a symbol of a fox, but not any fox; she gets the usual fox ears, but she gets nine tails.**

**Kitsune: No matter what happens, I am willing to fight, no matter what happens to me.**

**Kana: Even if you get bitten by a sparkle fairy?**

**Kitsune: *looks suspiciously at Kana***

**Kana: I gotta go! *teleports away***

**Kitsune: *turns back to Torch's house* Did we ever stop to notice the crying house that broke the walls? *Earth Song plays***

**Farewell Minna...**

Torch: … *silent*

Kitsune: what?

Torch: *looks up* nothing, get some armor please. *she goes to get armor* could all of you get armor now? *all the hostesses get armor* okay… next review is from Dutch

**NUUUUWH! NILLA, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! O.o**

**Dares:**

**Torch: let me be up front! I'LL FIGHT 'TILL THE END! *a thick layer of deep red and purple chakra surrounds her and takes the form of a wolf with 4 tails (at 5 I lose control and also attack allies -_-' if you have seen Naruto Shippuuden you'll understand...or just google 'demon cloak naruto')***

**That's all, cuz we have a fight!**

**UPDATE!**

Torch: *nods* of course.

Dutch: thank you! *comes out with black shorts, green leather vest, black shirt underneath, a black skirt with green studs, brown boots with green knee-high socks, and a shield with a dog on it* *fireflame got red and white outfit with fire on the shield, and InsaneWarriorCat got an orange and yellow outfit, and a shield with a cat on it*

Torch: nice outfits. Next review is from nick.

**alright, now, anyone up to going against nilla's words and saving her?*changes to battle for* you are a group of crazed fan girls and heros, do you really think it would be a challenge for us?the journey will be long and treacherous but we owe it to her to at least try to save her*looks at map* erm...we have to go to another dimension to go to the mary sues dont we?**

Torch: no dur genius! And I think you mean form.

Nick: grr….

Torch: really want to try that keyblade boy?

Nick: *grumbles*

Torch: thought not. And yes. We do. Get armor. Jay, you too! *Nick gets grey and black armor and a shield with a keyblade on it. Jay gets black and blue armor and a shield with a katana on it*

Jay: I like it! *starts singing 'so you had a bad day'*

Torch: nice reading of the mood. Next review is from angel.

***pulls out flamethrower* It's time to defeat those pesky sparkle fairies. They're the reason I came from the future.**

**Dares and Truths:**

**Tree Hugger: Since you're close to being a Gary Stu, you'll be our pack person. *dumps heavy cases on him***

**Berry and Ringo: *points flamethrower at them* You're going to guide me to where Nilla is. I'm not coming back without her.**

**Torch: Kick some Mary Sue butt.**

**Nick: *tosses throwing knives at him* You'll need these.**

**Well it's time to go rescue Nilla, take care everyone. *goes off to find Nilla***

Torch: *her and angel dump all the crap they need onto Masaya, who is now wearing brown and blue armor with a shield with x.x on it* nice shield.

Angel: when did you make all of this armor? *chooses a light purple and white armor and a shield with the word future on it*

Torch: I didn't. But I designed all of the shields. Nice choice. Berry, Ringo *the hostesses all hold weapons on them* you will lead us to nilla.

Berry: we could do that…

Ringo: or we could do this! *they disappear*

Torch: CRAP!

Angel: this sucks… torch, kick some Mary-Sue butt.

Torch: *smirks* naturally, this is why you came from the future?

Angel: yes. Getting them together was to disguise my true purpose for being here.

Torch: *nods* I understand.

Angel: *gives nick the throwing knifes* here you go.

Torch: you'll need them.

Nick: thanks?

Torch: mews, suit up. *Zakuro gets purple and black armor and her shield has a wolf, pudding gets brown and yellow her shield has pudding on it, mint gets blue and white with a bird, and lettuce gets green and white with two koi fish* *pops up her master list on the screen*

The master list (A/n: this is a real thing, I wrote all the names down, I've messed up many of these, so the names are mixed up*

Torch

Tsuki

MewmewBanira

Moonlightmew513

Livvykitty

Dutchypuppy

Kokoro Ikisatashi

Chara-Chan

Invadergir2011

Chipsivanna

Fireflame

InsaneWarriorCat

Kitsuneroyale

Layleanchantix

Nillamewmew

TMMAngel

Jaycooper

Polarbear

Torch: Tsuki, Livvykitty, and Kokoro through chips, get armor. *Tsuki gets black and red armor and a shield with a heart made of fire on it, Livvykitty gets blue and silver her shield has a one on it, Kokoro has green and purple her shield has E.T. written on it, chips gets brown and white armor and a shield with a chocolate chip cookie on it (seriously, this is what I think when I type your name chips. No offence)*

Livvykitty: what's with this shield?

Torch: you were the first to review. Kokoro is cyniclonian, tsuki is a matchmaker and has phoenix powers, and chips, well her name just remind me of cookies!

Chips: I like my shield.

Torch: thanks. I designed it for you. Wait I said that wrong. I MADE THIS FOR YOU! (A/n: I haven't played guess that reference lately. Guess!)

Chips: hot kool-aid? *holds out pot of kool-aid

Torch: no thanks. I have soda. Next review is from Zing

**Wow**

**Dares**

**Torch: bring in America and iggy and make them sing collision of worlds**

**Sven: steal torches demintion sword and banish berry and rango to the demintion of eternal pain and death never to return not even through a dare**

**Doctor who: sonicize everyone's weapons for battle**

Torch: *poofs in America and England* sing collision of worlds. *they do*

England: see you later torch. I hope you fix the dimension… *leaves with America*

Torch: *Sven reaches for the sword* *she gets a death aura and her eyes catch fire along with her hands* touch the dimension sword and I'll rip your lungs out, make France do unspeakable things to your lungs, sew them back in, and burn your body to ashes!  
>Sven: *cowers in a corner*<p>

Torch: *back to normal* next review is from Jay Cooper

**Hi. *holding blue firey sword* masaya turn into blue Knight. so he ceased to exist**

**Truths: torch:I'm sorry.**

**Nilla:prepare to die*shoots with p22 walther***

**Blue Knight: die.*poofs away***

**Dares: Keiichiro:I agree to the front lines *pulls out swords**

Torch: he can't.

Jay: truths. torch: I'm sorry. Nilla: prepare to die*shoots with p22 walther* Blue Knight: die.*poofs away

Torch; its okay… and how can you shoot nilla? She's somewhere with the sues! And so is blue knight.

Jay: oh yeah… Keiichiro, I agree to the front lines. Put me on it too.

Torch: I will. Kitsune, invadergir, Layla, and polar bear, get armor. *Kitsune gets dark purple and white with a crown(as in her shield), invadergir gets green and black with gir (once again, on her shield) Layla gets cream and tan with a wand , and polar bear gets white and electric blue with a snowflake*

Polar bear: *looks around* we look like an army.

Torch: is that bad?

Nick: you want us to look like an army?

Torch: yes, my merry band of allies.

Jay: that's our name isn't it?

Torch: what do you think? Now, next, and last review is from Layla.

**wait, what just happened? nilla likes safia, and the place is shaking..DIDNT I SAY TO GO AT LEAST TWO CHAPTERS WITHOUT DESTROYING TORCH'S HOUSE -.- -the castle shakes from an explosion- I HATE YOU SPARKLE FAIRIES!**

**Dares:**

**Ichigo: Go talk to Masaya about your previous relationship...then gut him with this knife XD**

**Kish: Look! Ichigo is talking to Masaya about their previous relationship! Go watch! XD**

**Mint: GIMME SOME MINT TEA!**

**TRUTHS:**

**Masaya: You're my punching bag. Hi-YA! -kicks him in the stomach and then sets him on fire-**

**Mint: How's the chicken butt?**

**Safia: CAKE! -pulls his hair-**

**why is there someone running on the battlefeild...she looks familiar.**

Torch: I don't like my house unraveling either…

Layla: unraveling?

Torch: *shakes head* it's unimportant. *teleports to the garden with Kish and Masaya*

*on the screen*

Torch: Ichigo, talk to Masaya about your previous relationship, Kish, watch.

Ichigo: okay… Masaya, why did you date me if you're gay?

Masaya: as a cover…

Kish: really dude?

Torch: *whacks Kish* be silent.

Ichigo: so as a cover you dated me? Do you know how much it hurt me?

Masaya: no… I'm sorry.

Ichigo: I'm over it. Kish, I'm happy to see you. *hugs Kish*

Torch: Masaya lets go. *teleports him out* I'll be back in fifteen minutes Kish.

Kish: okay.

Torch: *leaves*

*the screen isn't showing this*

Kish: *hugging Ichigo*

Ichigo: I don't want you to fight…

Kish: I know. But I have to.

Ichigo: why? Why you?

Kish: I have to, to protect you Ichigo.

Ichigo: I don't want you to leave…

Kish: I promise you that I'll come back Ichigo.

Ichigo: how can you promise that?

Kish: because of you. I love you. Never forget that. I'll be back, I swear.

Ichigo: okay Kish. I love you.

Kish: I love you too koneko-chan.

Torch: *appears* we need to go.

Kish: okay. *kisses Ichigo's forehead* I'll be back. Koneko-Chan. *turns and leaves with torch*

Ichigo: good luck Kish.

Firefox: the phoenix queen instructed me to make sure you are safe. Was that your boyfriend?

Ichigo: my fiancée.

Firefox: he's going to fight.

Ichigo: *nods*

Firefox: I do not think he'll die. The phoenix queen is on his side.

Ichigo: yes. But how can she defeat a perfect people?

*back in the barracks*

Torch: mint, give Layla some mint tea.

Mint: sure. *her and Aokara are sitting at a table drinking tea* *pours her a cup and hands her it* please, sit. *Layla sits and drinks tea*

Torch: Layla, truths.

Layla: truths. Masaya: You're my punching bag. Hi-YA! -kicks him in the stomach and then sets him on fire- Mint: How's the chicken butt? safia: CAKE! -pulls his hair-

Masaya: okay? *gets kicked and his hair gets burnt*

Mint: disgusting!

Safaia: *not there at the time*

Torch: is everyone suited up?

Dutch: everyone but you.

Torch: I'll be back. *walk back downstairs wearing a red shirt with bronze shoulders, a bronze skirt with no studs, shorts, and sandals that wrap to her knees. Her hair is cut to her chin, and she has the dimension sword on her back* I'm ready.

Dutch: nice outfit.

Torch: thanks. We need to leave the castle. *slashes through the wall* lets go! *they head through the rip onto a mountain with clouds circling around it* *a blue dragon with white wings fly up and a guy with white hair hops down*

Boy: phoenix queen.

Torch: dragon king.

Dragon king (yet another character from the yet-to-be-started story): please explain why the dragon temple is overrun by girls with blonde hair and perfect bodies?

Torch: Mary-Sues. They're here.

Pudding: what does this mean Na no Da? ?

Torch: the battle is going to begin at the dragon temple.

Dutch: what do we do?

Torch: *a red dragon flies up and she hops on it* we do what we can. We fight.

**Me: we're coming for you nilla. **

**Nick: that sounds like we're going to kill her…**

**Me: okay, let me rephrase that. We're coming to save you nilla. Now, let's go free the dragon temple. (Please don't send any dares, but places where the battles could take place would be nice!) **


	35. Chapter 35

**Me: to the dragon temple we go!**

**Nick: we're just going to keep meeting random people huh?**

**Me: maybe… anyways, I'm not posting the reviews, well all but one… dragon king! **

**Dragon king: what? *Inuyasha holds up the card* oh, fangirlgonesupernova owns nothing. Who is that? I thought we were going to save the temple.**

**Me: we are. ROLL FILM!**

_**Chapter 35:**_

***facepalm* you'll see why. **

*they fly on the dragons up to a blue three-story building on top of a mountain, there are white and red decorations on the building. A dragon head rests on every corner except for the ground. The dragons land next to the building and they hop off*

Torch: welcome to the dragon temple my friends.

Dutch: there's no time to wait! *she starts running but torch grabs her arm*

Torch: WAIT! We have something. Mewmewblackberry.

**Ok torch we have whached all of the same animes cool! I have a reguest. I look like utau from shugo chara exept I have white car ears and a white tail!**

**Dares tart ask pudding to marry you and let torch plan your wedding.**

**(Pie and zakuro love your couple)**

**Ichigo go and tell kishu you have to leave and have a dramatic goodbye**

**Truths. Tart ask pudding if she wants to marry you!**

**Masaybakaka die as many ways you can and im the one killimg you**

Torch: … *poofs in mewmewblackberry*

Blackberry: *when she comes in she has dark purplish-blue and black armor* hey! I'm here! Nice to meet- wait… what the heck…

Torch; you didn't finish the story before you reviewed. There are twenty-five other chapters, we're fighting Mary-Sues, and there are sixteen hostesses and a host. One of those hostesses has been taken by the Mary-sues because she fell in love with blue knight. Now, what compelled you to not finish reading?

Blackberry: it looked like fun… sorry…

Torch: it's fine. Now, we have to fight. Sorry, we don't have time for the dares. If we survive, then we can do them then. Let's go! *they charge to the temple* *stops* s-something t-terrible…

Dutch: *turns around* what?

Jay: is there something wrong?

Torch: n-nilla… s-she AH! *grabs head* crap… she's on the Mary-Sues side.

Jay: how do you know-?

Torch: a connection. To every hostess there is an invisible tattoo, on their left upper arm. It connects us all together. You can't feel it?

Banira: I do feel a little nauseous…

Moon: same…

Torch: let's continue. The headache will go away when the transformation is complete. Let's go! *they run down the hall with pillars made to look like dragons into a giant room with marble floors and a throne* *the throne is covered by thin, black, nearly transparent, curtains* *someone is sitting on the throne but you can't see their face*

Person: we have intruders. *points* attack *four girls with perfect blonde, blue, green, and orange hair, and four boys with perfect hair and tans, with six packs, oh and they have no shirts on, run out and attack them, a Gary and a Mary attack Torch*

Torch: hmph. *does back flip dodging their attacks* *grabs the back of the Gary's head and rams it into the Mary's, causing them to kiss, then they start making out* DIE! *slices them in half with two swords* they can't resist making out. Have some dignity!

*meanwhile*

*the other six Gary's and Mary's attack the others*

*the hostesses are kicking Mary-Sue butt and Gary-Stu butt*

Torch: *smiles*

Person: I see… you're too strong for those weaklings. *stands up*

Torch: who are you talking to? *the hostesses finish off the others*

Person: you. You will fight me.

Torch: nah, how about someone else?

Person: I shall allow you to choose two of your best warriors to fight me, if they fail, you fight me.

Torch: sure. *Closes eyes, spins around and points in two directions* *opens eyes* angel, Pai, you two are up! *Angel steps forward, Pai gets pushed out of the crowd by someone *cough* Kish *cough**

Person: very well. *a force field surrounds the others* *shoots an energy ball at Pai* *angel jumps in front of it and gets rammed into the other hostesses, who catch her*

Dutch: you okay?

Angel: *nods* *says in barely a whisper* if he dies… I won't even have existed.

Tsuki: don't worry. He's not going to die.

Angel: good. *a small amount of blood streams from her mouth* perhaps I've served my purpose…

Tsuki: you aren't going to die!

Kitsune: we won't let you!

Pai: *glances at the commotion* *barely dodges an energy ball* okay, *summons fan weapon* *shoots at the person, who deflects it, then shoots him* *he gets rammed into a pillar and falls to the ground*  
>Zakuro: *runs over to him* Pai, are you okay?<p>

Pai: *opens eyes* yeah… *slowly stands up* bad news, that hurt, good news, I'm still alive.

Person: *turns to torch* your warriors have fallen, now, battle me!

Torch: show your face first. And I shall battle you. *angel of darkness plays in the background*  
>person: very well *she steps out*<p>

Torch: why am I not surprised, Melanie?

Zing: *pops up with Sven* if you don't remember, Melanie is the real life authoress' anti-me.

Sven: she showed up then left one chapter later.

Melanie: good, I got an introduction. And are you surprised to see me?

Torch: nope. I'm just not sure why they let you be in charge of trying to stop us. Oh well, you wont be here for long, prepare to be vanquished.

Melanie; I was about to say the same thing. *shoots a blast at torch, who deflects it with another orb of energy*

Torch: *shoots swords at Melanie, who laughs when they miss* thanks zing! *there are swords coming out of Melanie's stomach* she's annoying. *slices where her body was* lets go. *They leap through the portal* *they appear in a world with pink grass, fluffy pink clouds, rainbows fly across the sky, chocolate bunnies run along the ground, and candy plants are everywhere, a chocolate river flows near them*

Pudding: this place is…

Tart: AWESOME! *they start eating candy*

Torch: STOP!

Pudding: *jumping up and down* this candy is the best candy I've ever eaten!

Taruto: I love this place!

Torch: STOP THEM!

Ryou: they're just eating candy…

Torch: this candy hypnotizes you into never leaving! They have to- *someone taps her on the shoulder*

Pai: like this? *points at pudding and Taruto, who are tied to a tree*

Torch: that'll do! *grabs the rope, ties their arms together, and drags them after gagging them* lets go. *hands the ropes to jay* here. *he takes them* *they walk over a bridge made of peppermint and graham crackers* we need to get to the chocolate mountain that's surrounded by a hot cocoa river; there's a cavern we can rest in for the night.

Livvykitty: why?

Torch: *points at the sun, which is minutes away from setting.

Fireflame: and why do we need shelter?

Torch: melted caramel rain, pixie stick blizzards, and rock candy hail. Ah, there it is! *pink fire blasts next to her, encasing fireflame, InsaneWarriorCat, Kitsune, Kokoro, and Livvykitty in candy* CRAP!

*a pink dragon with purple wings and blue eyes and claws flies in front of them*

Dutch: what is- *the dragon breathes fire at her and she gets incased in pink candy*

Torch: *freezes in place* no one move. Or talk. *Everyone stands still*

Angel: heck with it. DIE! *goes to blast the monster and gets incased* *the dragon encases Banira*

Torch: QUICKLY! HAT!

Moon: what?  
>Torch: this is why I don't do inside jokes.<p>

Moon: oh, that's me!

Torch: yup. *someone taps on her shoulder* yes? *the dragon encases her* *everyone but moon and Jay are encased*

Moon: well that was rude. *gets incased*

Jay: this is where I could use author powers. AUTHOR POWERS! NINJA SPECIAL! *he begins to transform but gets caught by candy* *the candy covers everywhere but his face* guess it wasn't my turn to do something epic… never thought It'd end like this... *the dragon goes to encase him fully but something hits his face*

Voice: HEY! PICK ON SOMEONE OF YOUR OWN STRENGTH! *the dragon turns*

Jay: who… *sees the panda girl, wearing black and white armor with white shoulders, a black shirt, white shorts, black and white boots, and a black cloak*

Panda girl: PANDA RODS! *her rods appear* YING YANG CONTROL! FULL POWER BLAST! *black and white beams intertwine blasting the dragon, when the blast ends the dragon has a ying-yang symbol on his forehead*

Dragon: *shrieks in pain and flies away*

Panda girl: *the rods turn into a staff with a intertwining leaf pattern and a marble top that has black and white swirling in it* *slams her staff onto jay's candy-coffin, making it shatter*

Jay: wow. Thanks random panda-girl.

Panda girl: *walks to the candy encasing the mews and guys, ryou is turning away holding Lettuce's hand, kish is about to teleport, Pudding and Taruto closed their eyes, Mint was going to transform and Aokara was drawing his sword, Pai jumped in front of Zakuro to shield her* *lifts leg and brings heel swiftly down on the candy shattering it*

*they all fall, gulping for air*

Pai: thanks.

Panda girl: *says nothing but heads to where the hostesses are* *punches candy destroying the candy completely and setting the hostesses on the ground*

Layla: thank you!

Panda girl: *goes to torch* *pokes the candy and it shatters*

Torch: well it's about time you showed up! Where's tiger and Taurus?

Panda: they aren't here yet. They may show up later.

Torch: very well, there the chocolate mountain is, we have to hurry. *they start running*

Dutch: uh… something just bit my leg…

Torch: ankle gnomes! AUTHORESS POWERS! WING SPREAD! *she tosses a necklace in the air and everyone gets wings* fly! They cant bite you if you aren't touching the ground *the all fly up and see a swarm of gnomes with demonic faces*

Mint; those things are creepy!

Torch: ankle gnomes, they chew off and eat your feet, then leave you for gummy griffins.

Pudding: gummy?

Torch: YOU PUT YOUR GAG BACK ON!

Pudding: *moves gag back onto her mouth*

Lettuce: how…

Pudding: *shrugs, her hands tied*

Torch: lets go- see that? *points to a chocolate mountain* fly over the moat into the cave. The wings won't last long! *They fly*

Pudding: AH! *her wings disappear and she begins to fall*

Taruto: PUDDING! *flies down and catches her bridal style, then carries her up to the cave*

*they all fly inside the cave and sit down*

Torch: *flies in last carrying branches* *lands and sets the branches on fire*

Tsuki: need help?

Torch: that'd be nice. *Tsuki and her stand near the branches* *they blast fire onto the branches, creating a fire* *the hostesses make a half circle* sit down mews, guys. This whole thing started with you.

Taruto: so it's our fault now?

Torch: nope. Mostly mine, but blue knight, Masaya, Nick, Nilla, and when we broke the fourth wall had to do with it as well.

Dutch: so… because we are idiots.

Torch: pretty much! Now, I think I'll tell you why the Mary-Sue's are attacking. The Mary-Sues hate all authoresses who don't give into the Mary-Sueness. They want them to give into the temptation of Mary-sue, of making a perfect version of them love and date the characters they are fans of. Because we denied letting ourselves- and I stopped some of you *glares at Kokoro* LOOKING AT YOU KOKORO!

Kokoro: sorry. *goes into emo corner*

Torch: they want all authoresses to succumb to their level. I fight against this by giving everyone an error developed. When I am sure they won't succumb, I give the invisible tattoo. Blackberry, come here. *she walks over* there is no time to evaluate your trustworthiness. *grabs her arm, waves and a purple berry appears, then fades*

Tsuki: cool! What's mine? *torch waves and an orange campfire appear on her arm*

Torch: *waves again and everyone's tattoos appear, on her arm is a blue phoenix holding a red heart* now, we have to go against them, in order to protect the innocence of all the people in the net, and to protect them from being transformed into sues. The future of the world rests on our shoulders, if we fail, the world as we know it will come to an end. With that in mind, get some rest. We're in for a heck of a day tomorrow. *lies down to go to sleep*

Everyone: *shocked, they look at each other, lie down, and go to sleep*

**Me: the fate of the world is on our shoulders, you must be brave, band of hostesses, you must be brave.**


	36. Chapter 36 I MESSED UP SORRY!

**Me: MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Nick: this was my idea. **

**Me: shaddap! And yes, it was. Chapter 36 is taking forever, so please enjoy a filler chapter of the aliens experiencing Christmas. For the disclaimer, Prancer, my favorite reindeer! *a humanized prancer walks in***

**Prancer: my new friend here, Fangirlgonesupernova, owns nothing! NOW LETS SING! **

**Me: so in the following chapter, they do not know the cast or anything, they just came back and are experiencing some Christmas traditions. ROLL THE CLIPS! **

_**Chapter 36: **_

**Jingle bells, nick smells, mint layed an egg! The torch mobile lost a wheel and Mary sues got away!**

_The next chapter is made of various ideas given to me by various people. Christmas is the main theme. _

_Idea one: snow angels. _

"What the heck… snow?" Taruto asks. He's standing outside of the café with pudding. It had been three months since they came back and started working at the café with the mews.

"Yeah Na no Da!" pudding says, "LETS MAKE SNOW ANGELS NA NO DA!"

"Uh… how do we do that?" Taruto asks.

"You lie down and move your arms and legs up and down, here I'll show you!" she says, grabbing his hand. She runs over to the snow and plops down, dragging tart with her. "Like this Na no Da!" she starts making a snow angel and Taruto starts doing it after a second. They stand up and jump back.

"It looks like the angels are holding hands Na no Da!" Pudding yells.

"Yeah… it do-"tart almost finished but got pegged in the head by a snowball, "WHAT THE HECK KISH?" he says, whirling around at his big brother.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Kish yells, running behind a tree and making a fort out of snow. Tart runs over to a place on the hill, grabbing pudding's hand and dragging her.

"Come on! We're not going to let him win!" he yells, they drop to the ground across the way from Kish and start to make a fort. A snowball pegs Taruto in his face. A second later Kish gets hit in the face and pudding gets hit in the shoulder. Zakuro falls from the trees into the center of the clearing.

"Mind if I join?" she says, and then leaps to another side of the clearing where she already made a fort.

"IT'S ON!" Taruto says, tossing snowballs at her, pudding starts throwing snow balls at Kish. They keep throwing snowballs then Zakuro tosses one directly in front of her, someone yelps in pain and a thud is heard.

"ICHIGO! YOU ARE NOW A PART OF THIS! CHOOSE A SIDE!" Zakuro yells.

"Uh… what?" she says, sitting up. Kish teleports behind her, grabs her hand, and runs toward his fort.

"You'll be on my side koneko-chan!" Kish says, "They're our opponents!" they start flinging snowballs at the others. The fight raged on for hours, Pai joined up with Zakuro, Mint and Aokara made their own team, Lettuce played for a little while, broke her glasses and went inside, and when the fight ended and all had surrendered, Pai and Zakuro stood victorious. They all went inside for cocoa afterwards. And in the snow lay two angels, holding hands.

_# 2: caroling. _

"LET'S GO CAROLING!" pudding says, handing out black binders to everyone.

"What's that?" Pai asks, flipping the binder open to a page titled 'we wish you a merry Christmas'

"You walk around going door to door singing to people," Zakuro says, flipping through the binder, "Good choices pudding, but why do you want to go?"

"It sounds fun, Na no Da" Pudding says.

"Sounds interesting, let's do it!" Ichigo says.

"It sounds fun…" Lettuce says.

"Sure, why not?" Zakuro says.

"I have nothing to do, so I guess I can come," Mint says.

"What about you Taru-taru?" Pudding says

"S-sure I guess…" Taruto says, looking through the binder.

"Count me out," Pai says, setting the binder down on the table and going back to setting up for the day.

"What's your problem grumpy gut?" Zakuro says, poking Pai.

"I don't sing," He says, batting her hand away.

"Why not?" She asks.

"Because I don't, doesn't the café open in five minutes?" Pai says, setting up more. The mews run off to set up.

Two days later it's closing time at the café. The mews start closing up.

"IT'S ALMOST TIME TO GO CAROLING!" Pudding says.

"Yep, are you all ready to go?" Zakuro says, stepping out of the changing room in her normal clothes.

"Hey! Why didn't you help us close up?" Ichigo says.

"Because I didn't want to, get changed so we can go," Zakuro says, the mews and aliens go to get changed and come back in a few minutes later. Aokara teleports into the room a minute later

"Mint said that there was something going on and I had to come," He says calmly.

"Well, I'm leaving," Pai says, floating and about to teleport.

"NOT SO FAST!" Zakuro yells, tackling him, "You're coming too!"

"What? Why?" Pai says, Zakuro starts dragging him out the door by the hand.

"Because I said so, let's go!" Zakuro says, the mews follow her and Pai.

Three hours later the mews and aliens are walking around downtown.

"YOU GET AWAY FROM HER ALIEN!" Masaya yells, running to attack Kish. Ichigo tries to stop him, the others just stay back. Pai sighs and continues walking, grabbing the back of Ichigo and kisshu's shirts and dragging them all along.

"I was dragged along against my will and I will not put up with any fighting right now do you understand me?" Pai says turning around and looking down at them (Pai is really tall…) they nod. "Good, who wants to go get pizza or something?"

The next day at work, Aokara, Pai, and Keiichiro are the only ones at the café. (The others are grocery shopping.)

"I'll go to help Keiichiro start the cakes," Aokara says walking into the kitchen leaving Pai working on setting up. As he sweeps he starts to quietly sing Christmas songs.

'_What's the harm anyways?' _he thinks '_Aokara can't hear me.' _He keeps singing, not noticing when the door opens.

"So you don't like to sing huh?" a voice comes from behind him. He turns around blushing.

"Shut up Zakuro," he says. She just laughs.

_#3: Christmas masquerade ball_

"So… we're having a ball?" Taruto says.

"Yes," Ryou says, "Don't look at me; it was the mew's ideas. Zakuro had the idea of inviting our frequent customers, like those girls who always request Pai and come in twice a week."

"Why those girls, they always are asking me if I'm single and stuff," Pai says.

"It'll be a fundraiser ball, people can buy tickets and dance with the waiters and waitresses, a lot of the customers bought tickets today and reserved dances. Taruto has to dance with ten people so far, pudding has three, Kish has a whopping thirty-seven, Ichigo has eighteen-"

"I don't want those people dancing with my koneko-chan!" Kish says.

"Well she has to. It's for charity," Ryou says, looking back at the book, "Lettuce has fifteen, I have twenty-four, Keiichiro has three, mint has seventeen, Aokara has twenty one, Zakuro and Pai are tied for the highest with forty each."

"I am not dancing with thirty dudes; most of the guys who come in here and request me as their waitress are perverts!" Zakuro says.

"Well if they try anything slap them of kick them or something, I don't really care," Ryou says.

"Fine," Zakuro says, folding her arms and puffing out her cheeks.

The rest of the week continues as normal, the mews get new dresses and the boys get suits. Masks are designed and bought. New shoes and other things are bought in preparation. The day of the ball sneaks up on them and before they know it they're all dancing. Ichigo has finished dancing with all the boys who reserved a dance, and was standing there watching the others dance. '_Those stupid girls, flirting with ki- WHAT AM I THINKING? Well… I'm not with Masaya… so… okay! I'll go take a dance for myself!' _She thinks to herself. She walks over to where Kish is dancing, and taps on his shoulder.

"May I steal him?" she sees the girl who is dancing with him- Moe.

"Oh… Ichigo… sure…" she goes to dance with someone else. Kish grabs Ichigo's hand and puts his arm around her waist.

"Now why would you do that kitty?" Kish asks, whirling with Ichigo across the floor. The skirt of Ichigo's pink dress with red frills swirls around her ankles and on the floor. Kish tightens his grip around her waist and looks her in the eyes. "Could it be you were jealous?" he says, smirking. Ichigo blushes, but keeps moving with Kish.

'How_ come I'm not making a single mistake while dancing with him?' _Ichigo wonders to herself.

"You know, they say when you dance with your perfect partner, a person who can't dance to save their life can dance beautifully," Kish says, "Normally I fake my way through these dances, but with you, it feels natural." He rests his forehead against Ichigo's, making her blush deeper. "You seem like you have something to say. Say it, I'll listen, no matter what it is." He says, twirling her out and back in. she blushes more and looks like a tomato covered in blood.

"I-I… I've fallen in love," Ichigo says, Kisshu's face drops and looks disappointed. She bites her lower lip. "With…. With you…." Kish looks at her, surprised, and then he smiles and laughs.

"I should tell Zakuro her prediction was correct," Kish says.

"W-what?"

"She said that by the end of the year, you'd fall in love with me. She said it to pudding, but I heard her." Kish says, he bends down and gently kisses Ichigo.

'_His lips are so soft…" _

"I love you Kish," Ichigo says.

"And I love you, Koneko-Chan." Kish says, gently kissing her.

Across the floor Taruto watches them, and rolls his eyes. "So like him. I'll never fall in love with a human." He says, "And now I'm talking to myself…"

"Yep! Want to dance Na no Da?" Pudding says, standing in front of him with her hand extended. Her dress has poofy yellow shorts under a white skirt and yellow top.

"Whatever, why not?" Taruto says, taking her hand and walking to the dance floor. They start dancing, pudding dragging him along energetically. "Please slow down! I cant keep up with you!" Tart yells, being dragged all over the floor. Pudding sees Kisshu and Ichigo and giggles, slowing for a second.

"Looks like Kisshu-Chan and Ichigo-nee-Chan are dating now," Pudding says, twirling again.

"At least Kish won't be emo anymore," Taruto says, twirling pudding.

"I like dancing with you Na no Da! It's fun!" pudding says, putting her head next to taruto's. His blush rivals the tomato-red bow tie he's wearing.

"I-idiot…" he stutters. They continue dancing and, although six people didn't get their dances, no one interrupted them.

'_Well… I guess… this human isn't so bad…' _he thinks to himself as he dances with pudding.

Watching these actions is mint, over in the corner alone. She sighs. "Why did Ichigo get more people than me?" mint wonders aloud.

"Well would you like to dance with me Minto-Chan?" Aokara says. While she was watching Pudding and Taruto he snuck up next to her, and stood next to her with his chin resting on her shoulder. Her face turns red enough to rival Ichigo's hair.

"So yes?" He whispers into her ear.

"F-fine… I g-guess I can dance with you…" She says, blushing. _'Why do I always have to stutter…?'_

"Thank you for letting me dance with you," He says, moving in front of her, taking her hand and leading her onto the dance floor. They dance for a few minutes in silence. Mint stares at her feet, but slowly she feels that Aokara is staring at her. She looks up into his crystal blue eyes.

"W-why are you staring at me?" Mint says. He smiles and pulls her closer to him, making their foreheads touch. He wraps his arm even more over her short blue and black dress, hugging her to him.

"What's wrong with staring at the girl I love?" Aokara says, twirling her out and back in, catching her and pulling her close again, "Besides, you're beautiful." This comment makes Mint blush deeply.

"W-what?"

"You heard me, you're beautiful." He says, looking her in the eyes, "And I love you. You know that Mint, right?" she blushes and nods.

"How could I forget? You tell me every day," She says, looking into his eyes.

'_His eyes are filled with something… I wonder… what it is…"_

"You look distracted… is something on your mind minto?" Aokara says, looking at her with concern.

"N-nothing… I was just wondering…" Mint trails off.

"Wondering what?" he twirls her and holds her closer. She bites her lip in a moment of hesitation, but decides to speak.

"Why do you love me?" She asks. He looks surprised for a second leaning back. "I mean… there are so many girls who flirt with you… why do you love me?" he looks at her, then smiles and starts laughing. "What are you laughing at?" Mint says, angry.

"You of course," Aokara says, "You really don't get it do you? I love you because you are you. I love everything about you, don't you see?"

"Well… specify for me… what exactly do you love about me?"

"Everything!" He says, laughing and twirling her, "How your eyes look like sapphires, how your hair is silky smooth, how for some reason you always smell like blueberries, how you smile, how, even though I was your enemy, you helped me when you realized I had been saved by the mew aqua. How cute you are when you blush, I love that you allow me to love you, how you're so nice, even though you don't show that you are. Everything, your good and bad traits, flaws and all."

'_Love… that's it, in his eyes… its love... definitely. He loves me… and I…. I…' _"I love you too Aokara," She tilts her head up, grabs the back of his head, and pulls him to her, kissing him. He kisses back; they stop and keep dancing, mint with her head on Aokara's chest, with his arms wrapped around her waist. _'I completely forgot, I was jealous of how many guys the others got. I wonder why… my true love is dancing with me, that's all I need. That's all I need' _

Out on the balcony stands lettuce, looking out at the garden

"What are you doing out here Lettuce?" Ryou asks, she turns around to face her.

"Uh… I was getting some air! Yes, that's it! Just, getting air…" she trailed off when she saw Ryou's face.

"Who slapped you, and why?" He says, walking over to her and putting a finger under her chin, forcing him to look at him.

"Well… one of the boys I was dancing with tried to kiss me, so I moved. But he slapped me and told me not to, Zakuro came to my aid by kicking him from behind and telling him to 'Get out of here you sick pervert," and I ran away," She said. Ryou lets go of her chin and drops his hand. She stands for a minute, and her shoulders begin to shake from sobs.

"Le-"He's cut of by lettuce hugging him. "What the-"she cries hard, dropping the green mask she wore.

"I-I was s-scared... he was saying things… I-I…" She couldn't say anymore before she burst into tears.

"It's okay Lettuce. I won't let anyone hurt you," He says, holding her close to him.

Observing all these events quietly against a wall is a man with a black mask that has a purple ring along the outside, and a tuxedo without a tie on it.

"Hello Pai, I see you finished your required dances," Keiichiro says, walking next to Pai.

"Yes, I can't tell which one of these people is Zakuro…"

"Why do you want to know who is Zakuro?" Keiichiro asks, taking off his white mask. Pai looks away from his now-friend.

"No reason. Everyone showed me their masks for some reason," Pai says, "Except for Zakuro. Lettuces is green and sparkly, Ryou's is white with a black line which looks like a cat on one side, Ichigo's looks like strawberries, Kish's looks like two green hearts, Taruto's is brown, puddings looks like two circus balls, the kind she balances on, mints looks like two doves, and aokara's Is blue with black jewels. Yet I don't know what Zakuro's looks like…" he trails off and goes back to scanning the room for Zakuro.

"It's a black and purple butterfly. Her dress is purple with black ruffles, and a black ruffle stripe going from the upper-right corner of her dress to the lower left part of her top, then wrapping around her waist making a belt," Pai just stares at him. "She had me design and make it. Go find her." He says, giving Pai a shove onto the dance floor. He walks around the edge for a while and then sees Zakuro dancing with a dude who looks like he's drunk. Then Pai notices something that angers him.

'_That pervert! He's looking down her shirt!'_ he thinks, he walks swiftly across the floor, ignoring girls attempts to get him to dance with them. He walks up to where she is and sees the man start to move his hand. He knocks his and away from Zakuro.

"I'm stealing her," He says simply, turning and taking zakuro's hand, dancing away from the man. He makes eye contact with the sleazebag, his eyes screaming with hatred _'_come near her and I'll kill you_'_

"Thank you…" Zakuro says, intertwining her black gloved fingers with Pai's ungloved ones, "Why aren't you wearing a tie?" she asks, tilting her head to the side. Pai blushes and looks away.

"I-I couldn't figure out how to tie it," He says. Zakuro giggles and holds her hand to her mouth.

"Why didn't you ask someone how to?" she says, smiling at him, "Or we're you too embarrassed to tell anyone?" he looks away. "Ha! I guessed it!"

"S-so what… please don't tell my brothers, they'd never let me live it down…" Pai says, twirling Zakuro, they've moved over near the wall.

"I won't. But you have to let me help you with your tie after this dance" Zakuro says with a smile.

"And how do you plan on escaping this room full of girls and boys who want to dance with one of us?"

"Hmm… we'll move to the wall you we're standing against. There's shadows, I'll fix your tie and then we'll dance again." Zakuro says quietly so no one hears her.

"Fine…" he says. a girl taps on Pai's shoulder.

"Dance with me Pai-san! I can dance way better than grumpy over there!" The girl says. Zakuro looks angry, but walks away without a word. The song ends, and Pai goes to walk away.

"HEY! Where are you going? I'm prettier than that stupid waitress!" The girl says.

"No, not to me," Pai says. He walks to where Zakuro is, and sees the man from before pinning her against the wall.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" He says, walking over to her.

"Heh, as if, she's going to be my-"he says no more because Pai punched him.

"Stay away from her, you perverted creep." The guy gets up, wiping blood from his mouth. He goes to punch Pai, but Pai blocks it and kicks him through the open window. Pai turns to Zakuro. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Now, give me your tie," Zakuro says, holding out her hand. Pai reaches into his jacket pocket and hands her a black tie with purple pinstripes. Zakuro ties his tie like an expert.

"How do you know how to do at?"

"I was a maid of honor for one of my friends and none of the groomsmen could tie ties except for the groom. He taught me how to and I had to tie six of them," she tightens the tie around his neck. "There, perfect. Now, let's dance!" She grabs Pai's hand and drags him onto the dance floor, then starts to dance with him.

They dance across the floor, hand in hand.

"Thank you," Zakuro whispers, leaning her head on Pai's chest.

"Why are you thanking me, I didn't do anything…" Pai says, blushing.

"You saved me from that guy twice. Thank you," Zakuro says.

"Why didn't you just hurt him? You could have beaten him up," he says, she looks away for a second, "Were you… scared?" She nods.

"J-just a tiny bit…"

"Well don't be," He says, twirling her.

"Why?"

"Because I'll save you," He says, looking into her eyes. She blushes, then smiles.

"Okay," She rests her head on his chest, and they dance.

_# 4: mistletoe_

"So… during the Christmas season… people kiss under a plant?" Taruto says.

"That's what Ichigo told me!" Kish says, walking to the café with Pai and Taruto.

"Humans have weird traditions," Taruto says.

"Well I like it!" Kish says. He walks backwards, "Besides I bet you want to kiss that little-"a snowball to the back of the head interrupts his thoughts. He whirls around "WHO THREW THAT!" Zakuro stands in front of him in a purple marshmallow jacket.

"If you keep walking backwards you'll fall into a river," Zakuro says, tossing a snowball up and down in her hand.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T JUST GO AROUND HITTING PEOPLE IN THE HEAD!"

"I was sent to find you three. Come on, the Christmas party already started," she turns to walk away, "Well, are you coming?"

They walk into the café and see everyone is already there.

"AH! You found them!" Ryou says, "We can start the game now!"

Three hours later the party was over.

"Well I have to get home, see you later," Ichigo says, leaving.

"Wait up, I'll walk you home," Kish says, he catches up to her where there's mistletoe and steals a kiss. Pai and Taruto roll their eyes.

"I got to get home to my siblings Na no Da!" Pudding says, running out.

"Uh… I'm just going to go… make sure she doesn't get lost…" Taruto says, running after her.

"We're going home now Aokara," Mint says, standing up.  
>"Fine," Aokara says, he grabs mint's hand and teleports her home.<p>

"You want to walk together Lettuce?" Zakuro asks, throwing her bag over her shoulder.

"Uh… I… n-no… my parents are out of town for the weekend and my brother is staying at a friend's house so I'm staying h-here…" Lettuce says, "I'M S-SORRY!"

"It's fine. I can walk alone," Zakuro says, "Have fun staying here." She chuckles, covering her mouth and leaves.

"Well, there's no reason for me to stay here. See you later," Pai says, leaving. "Oi! Zakuro!" He catches up with her. "Everyone else is walking with someone, I'll walk with you." Zakuro blushes and looks away.

"F-fine…" she replies, looking down, "So what do you think of Christmas so far?"

"So-so… Some traditions I'm fine with, like the trees, but then there are other things, like Santa" He says, looking up.

"What's so bad about Santa?" Zakuro asks.

"He's a creepy 5000-year-old man who knows when children are asleep, and sneaks into people's houses in the dead of the night and eats their food." He says, looking at Zakuro.

"Well when you put it like that it's scary!" She says, "What other traditions do you not like?"

"I have nothing against most other traditions, but mistletoe is kind of idiotic,"

"How so?"

"Well imagine you have to kiss someone you hate," He says.

"Well why would you be near someone you don't like?" She says looking at him, "Well what traditions do you like?" Zakuro asks. He thinks for a second.

"Eggnog," He says. They turn a corner onto the street where Zakuro's house is. She laughs and covers her mouth.

"Eggnog?"

"What? I like it," He says, "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, it's just you don't seem to be the kind to like eggnog," She says, she types a code into the gate of her house and starts walking to her door.

"Well I like it," He says. They get up to her door and she opens it.

"I'll see you later Pai," Zakuro says, turning. Pai glances up, grabs Zakuro's cheek and kisses her. After a second he pulls back.

"I said it was stupid, I never say I wouldn't follow the tradition. Goodnight, Zakuro, I'll see you later," he says, changing from his human form into his normal form and teleporting away. Zakuro stands there blushing. _'I think mistletoe just became my favorite tradition…'_

_# 5: CHRISTMAS DAY! (And eve, but who cares about that? [Me, I get new PJs :3.])_

"HELLO!" Zakuro says, opening her front door, Lettuce and Ryou are there, with duffle bags.

"So why did you say we all should spend Christmas Eve at your house?" Ryou asks.

"Because we're a team," She says, leading them into her living room that has two couches, a television and a tree in it. "Besides, it'll be fun!" the doorbell rings. "I got to get that, set your stuff down, there's cocoa in the kitchen." Ryou and Lettuce look at each other then Ryou shrugs.

"Might as well, this could be fun. Let's go get some cocoa," Ryou says, dropping his back, stuffed with gifts.

"I'll get the cocoa; can you please get the gifts under the tree?" Lettuce says. Ryou nods and starts placing things under the tree. Lettuce leaves to the kitchen.

"HELLO ZAKURO-NEE-CHAN NA NO DA!" Pudding yells, walking in with a pile of presents in front of her, "Uh… help! I'm about to drop them!" Zakuro takes the top half of the pile revealing the smaller mew.

"Maybe next time you should put them in a bag?" Zakuro asks, "So where are your siblings?"

"Yeah… oh! They're in China. I was going to go but I convinced my father to let me stay and spend Christmas with all of you Na no Da!" Pudding says, walking with Zakuro into her living room, where Ryou is putting things under the tree.

"Hey Ryou-kun, do you want hot cocoa or eggnog?" Lettuce says from the kitchen.

"Cocoa," Ryou says, "Why do you have eggnog?"

"I think the real question is why not," Zakuro says, "OH! I knew I forgot something! The presents are still in my closet, be right back!" She runs upstairs leaving Pudding, lettuce, and Ryou in the living room.

"I'm going to go get some hot cocoa Na no Da," Pudding says, running off. Ryou and lettuce sit in silence.

"So…" Ryou says.

"So…" Lettuce says, looking at the tree, "She has a really nice tree. There are so many different ornaments; I don't think there are two that are the same."

"That's because they aren't Na no Da!" Pudding says; "She gathered them over the years!" the doorbell rings. "I'LL GET IT!" she runs to the door and stands on her tippy-toes to see through the peephole. She flings the door open. "HI MINTO! HI DEEP BLUE-SAN!"

"Hello pudding. Where is Zakuro?" Mint says.

"She's getting something from her room, there's hot cocoa and eggnog in the kitchen Na no Da!" Pudding says, smiling at mint and Aokara.

"I'll go get some; do you want hot cocoa or eggnog Minto?" Aokara says.

"Cocoa, I hate eggnog," Mint says.

"Well that's not nice to eggnog everywhere," Ichigo says, walking in behind mint with a large duffel bag.

"Do you want some cocoa or eggnog Ichigo?" Aokara asks. Before he even finishes the question a death aura surrounds Mint.

"Cocoa please," Ichigo says. Aokara goes to get the cocoa and she looks over at mint. "What? Afraid I'll steal your boyfriend or something?"

"I wouldn't put it past you," Mint says.

"I already have a boyfriend Mint, I don't need yours," Ichigo says, closing the door, "So chill, I'm sure he was only being a gentleman." Mint calms down.

"Yeah, that must be it," She says, "Lets go to the living room…"

"FOLLOW ME NA NO DA!" Pudding says, taking their hands and dragging them into the living room. Mint and Ichigo sit on the couch and deep blue walks in with two mugs of cocoa and one glass of eggnog.

"Here you go Ichigo," Aokara says, handing Ichigo her cup, "And here you go minto." He says, sitting next to her. Someone knocks on the door again.

"I'll get it!" Ichigo says, going to get the door. Zakuro starts walking down the stairs with a pile of presents in her hands.

"I got almost all of them; I'll need to make two trips- AH!" She slips and falls, the presents fly into the air. She closes her eyes, ready to hit the floor.

"Maybe next time you shouldn't attempt to bring all of them down at once?" Pai asks, looking down at Zakuro, who he caught bridal style. Her face turns red automatically. "I'll help you with the rest." He sets her down on the ground and sets his bag on the pile of rapidly growing bags.

"We need a place to put those… follow me, they're up in my closet," Zakuro says, walking upstairs, Pai following her.

"That was weird, how did he catch her? No one can walk that quickly," Ichigo says.

"He either flew or teleported," Kish says, "Hey Kitty, look up!" She looks up and sees mistletoe. She blushes and is about to say something, but Kish cuts her off by dip-kissing her.

"EW!" Taruto says from the other side of the room.

"Want to go get some hot cocoa Na no Da?" pudding asks him, holding Taruto's arm.

"F-fine…" Taruto says, blushing, "I'll get Pai something while he helps Zakuro." They walk into the kitchen to get the cocoa.

"Do you think Pai-onii-Chan would like cocoa or eggnog?" Pudding asks, pouring a cup of cocoa.

"Eggnog," Taruto says, "For some reason he really likes eggnog."

"Okay Na no Da!" Pudding says, grabbing a glass and filling it with eggnog. Kisshu walks in with a stupid grin on his face.

"You look happy," Taruto says.

"Yup!" Kish says, grabbing a mug and pouring hot cocoa in it. He sees the glass of eggnog. "You're getting something for Pai too?"

"Yeah, that way we can get to Christmas movies!" Taruto says, grabbing the glasses. Kish raises an eyebrow, but goes into the living room.

Meanwhile, in the living room

"So what's with you and Kish?" Mint says, now sitting on the floor next to Ichigo.

"W-we're dating now…" Ichigo says.

"OOOH!" Mint says, Ichigo punches her arm and she laughs.

"That's great Ichigo-Chan!" Lettuce says.

"Y-yeah… it is…" Ichigo says, Kish walks in and sits next to her.

Meanwhile upstairs

"Here we are, let me get the gifts out of my closet," Zakuro says. Pai takes a second while she gets them out and looks around her bedroom. Its average sized with a black canopy bed that has purple blankets with a pattern of black vines and purple and black pillows with a teddy bear sitting on it. There is a black dresser and vanity, a balcony is covered by purple curtains, and the roof looks like stars. The floor is wooden with purple carpets put on it and beanbags in a corner. It takes him about ten seconds to take all this in.

"Here, can you carry all of these?" She says, arms full of presents.

"Sure," Pai says, taking the presents from her arms, "This is pretty light. I can probably hold more." Zakuro turns, and places some more presents on the pile. She takes the rest.

"Lets go back downstairs," Zakuro says.

"okay," Pai says, they walk downstairs to see mint pinned on the floor with her arm being pulled back by Ichigo and Ichigo's foot on her back, Aokara and Taruto fighting, pudding and lettuce are tied up, and ryou and kish are wrestling and punching each other. Pai stops for a second, then moves down and sets the presents next to the large pile under the tree, Zakuro follows suit. Ryou and Kish roll into the tree, making it start to fall.

"THE TREE!" someone (probably lettuce) yells. The tree is about to hit someone, when Pai sticks out his hand and catches it. He moves it upright and turns to everyone.

"Stop fighting, and sit down on the couches," Pai says, pointing to the couches, everyone scrambles to sit down, "now, what happened?"

"Well it started out when pudding and Taruto got back from the kitchen," Ichigo starts.

_Flashback time! :_

"_Hey, so Pai and Zakuro are still upstairs?" Taruto asks._

"_Yes they are midget," Ichigo says._

"_I AM NOT A MIDGET OLD HAG!" Taruto says. _

"_I AM NOT OLD!" Ichigo says, jumping up. _

"_Calm down you two," Kish says._

"_Fine," Ichigo says. _

"_Whatever," Taruto says, "She's still old." _

"_Oh that's it midget boy!" Ichigo says, starting to fight with Taruto, they bump into lettuce, making her drop her cocoa. _

"_My cocoa…" Lettuce says, "YOU LITTLE TWERP! YOU MADE ME SPILL MY COCOA!" She starts to chase Taruto. Pudding tosses rope she somehow got around lettuce. She lets go of it and somehow gets tied up, they fall back to back on the ground. _

"_Uh… I don't know how this happened Na no Da," Pudding says, moving her arms up and down, trying to get out._

"_Your girlfriend is insane," Kish says._

"_Your girlfriend is too!" Ryou says they begin to fight. _

"_You're all immature and need to calm down," Mint says. Ichigo pins her on the ground and pulls her arm back._

"_What was that Minto?" Ichigo asks._

"_Hey! Let her go," Aokara says, standing up, Taruto, who was still running, unaware no one is chasing him, knocks Aokara's glass of eggnog out of his hand._

"_MY EGGNOG! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" he and Taruto start fighting._

"And from that point you know what happened," Taruto says. Pai started drinking his eggnog halfway through.

"This is a really good knot," Zakuro says, she unties the knot setting lettuce and pudding free. "No more fighting in my house, okay?" they nod. "Okay!" she looks at the clock, "it's time for dinner… anyone hungry?"

"Me," Taruto says.

"I am Na no Da!"

"Yep," Kish says.

"I think it's safe to assume everyone is hungry," Pai says, leaning against the wall.

"Your right," Zakuro says, "Who wants to order pizza?"

"ME!" everyone says.

Five hours later.

"And yet another happy ending," Pai says, "So far, a reindeer was accepted by his peers, a green man became kind and sang with weird little people, and a human who was raised by elves saved Christmas and winded up married with a child. These Christmas movies are strange." (Okay, who can guess what three movies they've watched, it's sort of obvious.)

"Yep," Pudding says, "that's what's good about Christmas movies Na no Da!"

"Well in reality, the reindeer would have still been shunned, the Grinch would be rejected, and the elf would be deemed insane and sent to a mental institution," He says. Pudding frowns.

"You're so negative Pai!" Zakuro says, taking the next Christmas movie off the stack, "This one is a little bit dark. So you might like it."

"Fine," Pai says, drinking his eggnog. Zakuro pops the movie in and sits next to him, sipping hot cocoa.

One 'nightmare before Christmas' later

"The oogie-boogie man always terrifies me," Ichigo says.

"You were right, I did like that movie," Pai says.

"See?" Zakuro says.

"I will never sleep again," Taruto says.

"Me either," Pudding says.

"Well you have to or Santa won't come!" Lettuce says.

"Then by all means, let's watch another scary movie," Pai says.

"Why?" Mint asks.

"Because Santa is a weird old man who for some reason knows when children sleep and sneaks into peoples houses," Pai says, looking a mint with a dead serious expression. Everyone looks at him weird except for Zakuro, who already knew his opinion.

"Ignore him, besides, it's time for new PJs!" Zakuro says, jumping up.

"What?" Everyone asks. Zakuro rolls her eyes.

"New pajamas, it's a tradition in my family and it's fun, here, I color-coded it so I wouldn't have to look at tags," Zakuro says, moving over to the tree, "Ryou, Pai, Taruto, Aokara, Lettuce, Mint, Ichigo, Pudding, and Kish." She pulls out ten boxes, each a different color, white, black, red, dark blue, green, light blue, pink, yellow, brown, and purple. "Keiichiro made them and wrapped them. Too bad he isn't here."

"Yeah, but he's spending Christmas with his 'lady friend'," Ryou says in a mocking tone.

"Yes, but so are you," Zakuro retorts, "Lettuce is right there isn't she?" she points to lettuce, who is sitting with her head leaning on ryou. Ryou blushes.

"S-shut up…" Ryou says.

"Waaah! CUTE!" Ichigo yells, holding up pink PJs with black kittens doing random things on them.

"EEK!" Mint says, hugging light blue PJS with birds on it to her chest, "CUTE!"

"Well this is… strange," Taruto says, holding up dark red PJS with bright green plants on it.

"I like your PJS, what do you think of mine Na no Da?" Pudding says, spinning around in her new yellow PJs with monkeys, "Oh, and I noticed something. My name is on the pocket Na no Da!" She points to her pocket, which has her name on it in gold stitching.

"They suit you," Taruto says, "I'm going to go put mine on." He says, going upstairs to the bathroom to change.

"Why am I not surprised?" Pai asks, his Pjs are black with purple stripes randomly on it.

"I like them!" Zakuro says, standing next to him, now in her new lavender pajamas with wolves on it. "I think he stitched everyone's name into their pajamas." She says, looking down at the pocket of her shirt, where her name has been stitched in black. Taruto walks back in with his pajamas on.

"My name is on these in silver… why silver?"

"It stands out against red," Zakuro says, "Pai, go change into your PJS."

"Why?" He asks.  
>"Because I said so, now go!" She says, shoving him up the stairs.<p>

"Fine, I'm going, I'm going," He says.

"So… why did you just force Pai to go change?" Ichigo asks, now in her PJS via girl magic.

"Because he probably not go to change unless I forced him. What do the rest of your pajamas look like?" Zakuro asks, sitting down where she and Pai were sitting.

"Mine is dark blue with a light blue lining it," Aokara says.

"Mine are white with green polka dots on the bottoms and the top is white with green lining," Ryou says, the bottoms are on and he's buttoning up the shirt, "I can't seem to get this stupid button!"

"Here, let me help you with that," Lettuce says, reaching over and buttoning the top button of his shirt.

"Mine are brown with green lines and strawberries on the pockets!" Kish says. Pai walks downstairs again.

"How did everyone get changed?" He asks.

"Years of practice!" Zakuro says.

"I did the art of substitution," pudding answers. (I will do this in normal style for the answers)

Ryou: no one was paying attention to me.

Lettuce: I used Zakuro's room.

Mint: same.

Ichigo; me too

Aokara; changed behind the couch.

Kish: teleported to our house.

"I see, what's next?" Pai says, sitting down next to Zakuro.

"We have to make cookies for Santa!" Zakuro says, grabbing Pai's hand and dragging him into the kitchen. The others follow.

"He has no idea she likes him does he?" Ichigo whispers to Kish.

"I don't think he even realizes he likes her," Kish says. they walk into the kitchen and the rest of the night goes uneventfully. When everyone goes to sleep lettuce is using Ryou's stomach as a pillow, mint is sleeping next to Aokara, kish and Ichigo are sleeping next to each other, pudding and Taruto wound up in a recliner with their legs dangling over the side and Pai and Zakuro are sleeping next to the tree and fireplace, heads near each other. At midnight dust falls from the chimney and a noise is heard. Taruto half-opens one of his eyes to see two girls, one with brown hair, and one with blue hair, both in santa costumes, fall down the chimney.

"Okay!" The blue haired one whispers up the chimney, "Send the bag down!"

"Okay!" a girl's voice says. a red bag is tossed down the chimney, hitting the brown haired girl in the face.

"DUTCH!" the blue haired one whisper-yells up the chimney.

"SORRY MOON!" Dutch yells.

"Be quiet!" Moon says, sitting up and grabbing the bag, "Let's go torch Claus."

"Okay," torch Claus says, stepping over Pai and moving to the table where they put the cookies and milk. "You take the milk, I don't like milk. Why does no one ever put cocoa just to mix it up a little?"

"Be quiet and stop ranting or we'll wake someone up!" moon says, drinking the milk.

"Fine…" Torch replies, taking a bite of a cookie," yummy… chocolate chip!" she eats three of the cookies and starts putting the presents under the tree. moon joins her after she finishes some cookies. Someone tugs on the back of their shirts after a second. They turn around, torch still eating a cookie.

"Santa?" Taruto asks, looking at the two.

"Yep!" torch says, finishing her cookie and brushing crumbs off of her hands, "We're part of the Santa crews around the world.

"You mean there's more than one?" Taruto says.

"Yep, there's about… well over five hundred. We all do an area, some take more than one if their areas are small, and we are in charge of Japan," torch says, "We freeze time, sure, but in recent years Christmas spirit has become so low that we can only slow time to a fourth of normal time, luckily that gives us all time to do our jobs and we have time for five breaks. Now, I need you to tell everyone congratulations, your eldest brother and ryou almost made it to the naughty list. And merry Christmas, go to sleep." She messes his hair, turns, grabs the bag, and steps over Zakuro to get to the fireplace. "Merry Christmas, Taruto." With that they fly up the chimney.

A few hours later the sun arose, and Pai was woken up by Taruto shaking him.

"PAI! IT'S MORNING! WAKE UP! ZAKURO SAYS WE CAN'T OPEN PRESENTS WITHOUT YOU!" Taruto says, Pai shoves his face away.

"I'm awake," he says, sitting up. The mews are shaking presents and stuff.

"Okay! Rock paper scissors to decide who gets to open the first one!" Zakuro says. They play three rounds and Pai and Zakuro are locked in a death match.

"ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!" they yell. Pai wins.

"Aw!" Zakuro says, plopping on the ground, she reaches over and grabs a gift, "This one says 'from Santa to the tallest person in the room' I'm going to go out on a limb and say this one is for you Pai." She hands a package with a snowflake-patterned wrapping paper. He unwraps it, revealing a laptop.

"A laptop?" He says.

"COOL! I WANT TO GO NEXT!" Taruto says, jumping up.

"Wait, Pai gets to choose," Mint says.

"Zakuro, you can go next," Pai says, sitting down and placing his laptop next to him on the ground. She chooses a small one and unwraps it. Inside is a necklace with 'Zakuro' on it. "Pretty," she says, trying to put it on. "I can't get it on, can someone help me?"

"I'll do it," Pai says, "turn around." She turns around and he puts it on.

"Thanks!" Zakuro says. The rest of the day is happy and full of fun. Everyone has a good time. No one believes Taruto when he says he saw Santa Claus. And these five scenes, different in nature, all relative to the season, were watched over by nine reindeer girls, three Santa clauses, seven elves, and one torch Claus. They smile to themselves from the North Pole, watching the mews and aliens.

"The fight ahead of us is tough. Are you sure we can take a vacation, and not be on the offense?" a reindeer says.

"Yes, you can't have an inter-dimensional war on Christmas! The sues know that," the Torch Claus says, "Now, lets go to the net."

"And that," a woman with long brown hair pulled into a ponytail with blue tips says, closing a book, "Is the story, of the Christmas the year the Battle began. Now, girls, it's time for you two to go off to sleep."

"AW! But Auntie! We want another story!" A small child with red hair says.

"Please Auntie! Please?" A young girl with white hair says.

"Now, if I continued with the story, what would I tell you tomorrow?" The woman says, she takes their hands and leads them to a room with two beds, "It's time to sleep."  
>"AW!" they say.<p>

"Now, children, if you don't go to sleep, you won't get French toast tomorrow for breakfast," the children hurry into bed.

"Will you sing us a song Auntie?" The girl with red hair asks.

"Yes, I will," she sits next to them on the ground. The white haired girl gets out of bed and crawls into bed with the red haired girl.

"Auntie, would you mind staying with us for the night?" The white haired girl asks.

"Of course," the girl says, she crawls into bed next to the young girls and strokes their backs while singing a song, "_Come stop your crying it'll be alright, just take my hand, hold it tight, I will protect you from all around you, I will be here don't you cry. For one so small, you seem so strong, my arms will hold you keep you safe and warm. This bond between us, cannot be broken, I will be here don't you cry, cause you'll be in my heart, Yes, you'll be in my heart, from this day on, now and forevermore. You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say, you'll be here in my heart, always. Why can't they understand the way we feel? They just don't trust, what they can't explain. I know we're different but, deep inside us; we're not that different at all. And you'll be in my heart; yes you'll be in my heart, from this day on, now and forever more. Don't listen to them, cause what do they know? We need each other to have to hold. They'll see in time, I know. When destiny calls you, you must be strong, I may not be with you, but you got to hold on, they'll see in time, I know, we'll show them together. Cause you'll be in my heart, believe me you'll be in my heart, I'll be there, from this day on, now and forevermore. You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say. I'll be with you you'll be in my heart, I'll be there, always. Always, I'll be with you, I'll be there for you always, always and always, just look over your shoulder, just look over your shoulder, just look over your shoulder, I'll be there, always…" _her voice trails off as the two children next to her breath deeply, clearly asleep.

"Good night Angel, Tsuki," The woman says, "I hope you'll be up for the challenge when the time comes." '_You'll be in my heart… I could never forget… my amazing hostesses. Wherever you are,' _she thinks. She reaches over to the dresser and pulls out a picture. _'You're all are safe now. I made sure of that.'_

**Me: I'M SO SORRY I TOOK TOO LONG! **

**Nick: you should be!**

**Me: anyways, it's pretty obvious who the person in the last scene is, if you don't get who it is, you will eventually. SEE YOU ALL AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. on Christmas I will have been writing this story for six months. Hostesses!**

**Everyone: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

**Nilla: see you later kittens! **

**Dutch: I'll kill you ryou!**

**Livvykitty: CRISTMAS IS SO SO SO SO SO TOTALLY BEAST!**

**Jay: I AM SUPERIOR SISTER! **

**Zing: where's my food?**

**Sven: *quiet***

**Angel: I need to get them together and fast!**

**Chips: can anyone hear me?**

**Banira: *laughs***

**Moon: the sues are going down!**

**Nick: *cringes***

**Invadergir; LET THE SHIPPING BEGIN!**

**Peach: I love it here!**

**Hostesses other than the others: WHO ARE YOU!**

**Me: see you later my insane hostesses, I hope you all have fun!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Me: let me get this out of the way- happy belated birthday nilla! DO THE DISCLAIMER MEWMEWPEACH! **

**Peach: hi! Fangirlgonesupernova owns nothing… w-where's nick?  
>Nick: here… *peach hugs him* <strong>

**Me: aw! Cute! Roll film! **

_**Chapter thirty-six:**_

**The kayak shall grow. WHO SHALL JOIN ME? (this chapter shall be done differently.)**

"w-what is going on?" a voice says, they open their eyes and see nothing. "Where am I?"

"Torch! Where are you?" a voice says, sounding like its coming near her.

'That must be me…' Torch thought 'oh yeah, now I remember.' "I'M OVER HERE!"

The cave's entrance I covered in chocolate, Chips, Moon, Dutch, Invadergir, and blackberry are standing in a cavern. The cave has divided up into caverns (not like that one episode at all! *cough*Pretty much like it*cough*).

"Well this sucks… hey, where is Torch?" Moon asks.

"I don't know… maybe she's in a different cavern? That's my best bet where everyone else is," Dutch says as she walks over to the wall.

"Well that's not fun! I've been here less than a day and we've lost the head hostess!" Blackberry says, looking around.

"We haven't lost her, losing her would mean we know where we are. Without her, we're stranded in another dimension, which I think is ruled by the sues, with no guide, or a map!" Invader says, plopping down, looking depressed.

"I sense she is near us, I think we can find her. Who knows, she might respond," Chips said, "Torch! Where are you?"

"I'M OVER HERE!" Torch yells, her voice coming from the wall. Moon walks over and starts tapping on the wall.

"What are you doing?" Blackberry asks.

"Checking for hollow holes in the wall, I think she's trapped in the wall somewhere." She replies, still tapping the wall.

"Good thinking moon." Dutch states, then she starts tapping on the walls and stomping her feet. The others join her in tapping on the walls searching for torch.

"So why are you stomping your feet?" Invadergir asks, punching through the wall, and pulling her hand out, it now is covered in melted chocolate, "well this isn't torch."

"She may be in the ground, lets hope she isn't, and if she is, I don't step on her face or throat,"

"I understand the neck, but why face?" Chips asks, roundhouse kicking through the wall into melted marshmallows, which covers her foot, "well this pair of shoes is ruined."

"I might break her nose. Or jab her nose into her brain," Dutch replies, she taps on the wall, reels back, then punches the wall, her hand catching on green fire. A girl with brown hair wearing green and brown armor falls out of the cave, Dutch catches her. "Well this isn't torch." The girl wakes up and looks up.

"AH!" the girl yells, jumping back. "h-huh?" she looks around. "I'M IN TOT! I REMEMBER! Where's Nick? I'LL GO FIND THE OTHERS!" she runs to find Nick and the others.

"Who was that?" Blackberry asks, stomping into the ground, her foot breaks through the chocolate and her foot falls into a pit of cello cherries, "well that isn't pleasant."

"Don't know. HEY TORCH! WHO'S THE CHICK WITH BROWN HAIR?" Dutch yells.

"NEW PERSON! HER NAME IS PEACH!" torch yells, her voice echoes off the walls, making it impossible to know where it's coming from. Suddenly the roof starts cracking. It reaches the center and makes a pattern of an eye, with a straight line through it, and two circles, one on each side of the line, about two inches away from it. It breaks and Torch falls and lands on her feet.

"Well that was interesting," she states simply, standing up, she no longer is wearing her armor. Instead she has an electric blue shirt that is sleeveless, blue shorts, a red cape, red boots, and headphones on her head with two hearts on the sides. She looks around and smirks. "So this is who I have? Good to know. We need to find the others, three people will go, the rest will stay here and wait for them to return. The cave has turned into a maze. To lead you back, leave these everywhere." She bends down and punches through the floor, then pulls out a crate full of silver rods, "they're electronic, they light up when you press the top." She points to the top of the rods, which are pointy on one end and are clear, round, and flat on the other end. "They respond to your color." She walks over to where peach left a few minutes ago and stabs two in the wall. She touches the top and one turns red and the other turns blue. "Find the others. Return here. Who wants to go?"

"Me!" invadergir, moon, and Dutch all say in perfect synch.

"Here, be careful. I don't know what they put in this cave," Torch says handing them the rods, "Remember to turn them on." They leave and she plops on the ground. "Who wants to play monopoly?"

"Looks like we're separated…" Angel says looking around the cavern she's in, "Now, what to do about those two?" she turns to Pai, who is sitting down next to Zakuro, who is still asleep.

"What can we do? If we leave we'll get lost for sure," he says, "And even if we wouldn't get lost, Zakuro still is unconscious from the chocolate rock hitting her head."

Angel turns to the entrance to the cave, outside is pure darkness. Suddenly a small green light turns on.

"What the- I'll go investigate that light. Stay here, when I find some of the other hostess I'll come back," she makes a sword appear in her hand and jabs I into the wall. "I'll be right back." She runs toward the light, leaving Zakuro and Pai in the cavern.

"Hurry and wake up Zakuro, we need to get out of here," he says, sitting next to her.

Angel runs down the hall toward the green light. She sees movement out of her eye.

"HEY! WHOSE THERE?" she yells. Randomly, she's pinned against the wall, with a sword at her throat. A green light appears in front of her.

"Its not a sue, let her go moon, Dutch," Invadergir moves the electric torch away from Angel, "Hey angel." Angel looks shocked for a second, and then realizes she found three hostesses.

"COME WITH ME!" Angel yells, as she turns and runs to where she came from.

"Well?" Dutch says, "Let's go!" they run after angel, who stops at the cavern in which she stuck the sword.

"Hey! I found some of them!" She says to Pai, who stands, and is carrying Zakuro bridal style.

"What happened to Zakuro?" moon asks.

"she was hit on the head by a falling chocolate rock, and now she's unconscious" Pai replies calmly.

"Okay, what you need to do is follow the lights to the place with red and blue lights on the entrance. That's where Torch, Chips, and Blackberry are waiting for everyone." Dutch says, "I'm sure one of them can heal Zakuro's most-likely-concussion."

"Uh… thanks?" Pai says as he starts walking toward where the others are.

"Now, where are the others?" Dutch asks, walking into the darkness.

"So… lets all go over this again. We're trapped in a chocolate cave, with no knowledge of where the others are, and you want to play games?" Kish asks, looking at Taruto.

"Yep, ever played bop?" tart says, setting up risk.

"No. how do you play?" Kish says.

"Whenever you say something, and someone else says 'bop' you have to change what you said. for instance, I'm bored, bop, I'm lost, bop, I'm a purple hippo, etc." he said, grabbing the blue people.

"It's a fun game Na no Da! I got dibs on yellow," Pudding says, grabbing the yellow people.

"I want to be green. I like green," Kish says grabbing the green people.

"Bop!" tart yells

"I like Pizza,"

"Bop!"

"I like Ichigo."

"Bop!"

"I like ice cream.

"Bop!"

"I like butterflies,"

"Bop!"  
>"I like Christmas,"<p>

"BOP!"

"Uh… I like my brothers?"

"bop!"

"I like my new friend Keiichiro?"  
>"boppity bop bop bop!" Taruto says doing a little dance.<p>

"Uh… I have no idea… I like cats?"

"b-"

"I SWEAR IF YOU SAY BOP ONE MORE TIME I'LL CUT YOUR PIGTAILS OFF WHILE YOU'RE ASLEEP!" Kish yells.

"Fine. Now, I want to go first!" tart says, they start a long game of risk.

"Okay… now, let's do a headcount!" Tsuki says, Jay, Chara-Chan, Livvykitty, Nick, Peach, who is holding onto nick's arm, Banira, fireflame, InsaneWarriorCat, Kokoro, Kitsune, Layla, and Polar Bear are standing in a line. "BOYS!"

"Here!" nick and jay say, Jay with more enthusiasm than nick.

"CHARACARD, LIVVYKITTY, BANIRA!"

"HERE!" they yell.

"SISTERS FIREFLAME AND INSANEWARRIOR CAT!"

"Here!" they say.

"PEOPLE WHO WANT TO DATE PEOPLE WHO ARE IN HERE?"

"H-here?" Kokoro and peach say questionably.

"Correct. PEOPLE FROM K-P!"

"here!" Kitsune, Layla, and polar bear say.

"TSUK- oh wait… that's me, he he… okay! Ready! Cheer!" they all break out in a cheer routine to 'california girls' when the dude starts talking, nick and jay take turns saying the lines. When they end the cheer they all do cool poses, with pyramids, splits, and a gaping hole in the front.

"uh…" Banira says.

"S-she normally does a pose in the center and says something…" Kokoro states

"Without Torch… we have no center person…" Tsuki says. Everyone realizes this and gloom surrounds the air.

"I hope we get out of here soon…" Fireflame says.

"YO! What's up Pai?" Torch says, waving to him as he walks into the front cavern.

"Well Zakuro is unconscious, and I think she might be in a coma… other than that not much," he says.

"I got it! HEALING MELODY!" chips says, drums appear and she hops behind them, twirling drumsticks, "HEALING BEAT!" she plays the drums wildly keeping a steady beat and musical notes surround Zakuro, lifting her in the air, she falls when chips plays the last note on the cymbals. She falls directly into Pai's awaiting arms.

"ngh…" her eyes open slowly and she looks up at Pai's face, "what happened?"

"You were knocked unconscious by a falling chocolate rock," he says looking at her.

"Oh. I guess that solves that," Zakuro says. Suddenly she realizes she's being carried by Pai and blushes. "D-did you carry me from the other section of the cave?"

"Of course," he says, not even pausing, looking straight ahead, the thought not even bothering him for a second "Is there a problem?"

"n-no… can you please put me down?"  
>"sure." Pai says he gently sets her down on the ground; she's still blushing like mad. He sees her blushing and smirks. "So why are you blushing?" this makes her blush so much her ears and tail pop out.<p>

"Cool! I thought that only happened to Ichigo!" Blackberry said. Instantly Torch is sanding over her with her hands on her hips.

"And Torch is in rant mode again…" Chip says, rolling the die because it's her turn, "your turn black berry."

"CLASSIC ASSUMPTION! What makes Ichigo so special that she's the only one who has her ears and tail appear huh? The mews are just as powerful! And why is it in the anime the whole show centers on her? The other mews are just as important which is why I really want to backhand Ichigo and remind me to tell mint thank you for slapping her!" torch yells, Zakuro and Pai are still standing five feet behind her, Pai starts messing with Zakuro's ears.

"It's your turn," Chips states calmly. Torch rolls the die and moves her piece with her foot.

"AND ANOTHER THING-"she starts.

"Monopoly, I win Torch, Blackberry," Chips says, picking up everything and re-organizing it.

"No way! Rematch!" torch says, sitting down and grabbing a piece.

"I want to play too," Zakuro says sitting next to the board and taking a piece.

"I guess I'll play too. I have nothing better to do," Pai says sitting down.

"I'm keeping guard," blackberry says, moving to the entrance.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Aokara says, looking bored next to an equally-bored Mint and Ryou.

"I don't know, what do you wan to do?" Lettuce asks, sitting next to Ryou and Keiichiro.

"Why don't we train?" Masaya, who is next to mint and Keiichiro, says.

"That's a great idea, we'll train in a cave which could collapse if we hit it in the wrong spot that's ingenious!" Ryou says sarcastically, "I have an idea, let's tell embarrassing stories about people who aren't here!"

"I'm up for that idea, but can it be someone who's here?" Aokara says

"Sure, but one rule, you piss someone off, and you have to fight them," Ryou replies

"Okay. This one time while I was still trapped in the idiot's body he drew on his face, dressed up in a pink dress, and ran around his house singing 'I'm a fairy princess, let me spread my magic to everyone!'" Aokara says, standing up and twirling for emphasis, he falls on his butt and they all laugh.

"Okay, I have a good one! Once Kish and Tart burst through one of the windows to the café, they were fighting and Taruto kept saying 'give it back!' I asked them why they were there and they looked up at me and Kisshu said 'he's mad because I took his teddy bear. Then Pai teleports next to them, apologizes, and teleports out of there dragging their ears," Keiichiro says.

"When the heck did that happen?" Ryou asks.

"Remember the night before we were teleported here and started playing this game and you were 'Investigating weird energy waves' near Lettuce's house?"

"Y-yeah?" Ryou says, blushing.

"About five minutes after you called me saying you needed me to come get you because you were lost," he replies with a smile.

"They were going to announce they were back the day when we got teleported here," Deep blue says in a matter-of-fact tone.

"And how the heck do you know this?" Masaya says.

"I was trapped on their ship. They didn't know I was there because I was hiding with all of their stuff," Deep Blue says. Everyone looks at him. "What? I was going to attack you all when you weren't expecting it." Mint whacks him on the head. "WHAT? I WAS STILL EVIL THEN! IT'S NOT LIKE I'D ATTACK YOU ALL NOW!"

"Really? Because I really have doubts that some one can change that much," Ryou says, glaring at Deep Blue. Deep Blue glares at him.

"I did. Love can change a person. Because I love mint I changed. Weather you believe it or not I've changed and I am now on your side. Deal with it." Aokara says, wrapping his arm around Mint's shoulders and hugging her to him. "So deal with it jerk." Ryou just sits there.

"oh! I have an embarrassing story about Ichigo!" Lettuce says, breaking the awkward silence, "So this one time we were getting into our uniforms-"

"Ugh… Where are we?" Angel asks, driving a metal rod into the wall and pressing it, making it turn pink.

"We're in the cave." Dutch says, looking left and right at a crossroads and choosing to go right.

"Well I know- oh my gosh, we're lost aren't we?" Angel says, poking Dutch.

"N-no…" She stammers.  
>"Don't worry, I made a map," Invadergir says, holding up a very detailed map.<p>

"Well I'm pretty sure you didn't list map maker on your hostess resume," Moon says, following Dutch, "I get to choose the next- AH!" she falls down on her face. "Well that wasn't fun… I think my nose is broken." She sits up and rubs her nose.

"What made you fall?" Angel says, she bends down to the ground with a pink electronic torch, "oh no… Invader, lets hope that map is accurate."

"I marked every turn we made, marking where we put torches, where we found Pai and Zakuro, and where they are now. It should be accurate, why?" Invader says, pointing o places on the map. Angel doesn't reply, she picks up what she's looking at, the other three gasp.

"I-is that-"Dutch starts to say.

"yes, it is," Angel says "If that map isn't accurate, we may be lost in here forever." In her hands and at her feet, are the electric torches.

"So, whose ready to deploy?" Tsuki says.

"ME!" Layla, Livvykitty, Peach, and Jay say.

"We'll be back for you guys when we find other hostesses okay? See you all soon," Tsuki says, they walk out of the cavern leaving the rest behind.

"So how will we know where they are and how will we know if we backtrack?" Peach asks.

"Here's how," Tsuki says. She touches her hand to the wall and starts walking, where her hand is dragged a trail of fire trails.

"Cool!" Peach says, following Tsuki. Jay makes a sword appear and starts dragging it along the wall. Layla and Livvykitty just walk behind them, doing nothing.

"What's that?" invader says, pointing to shadows coming out of nowhere, with a trail of fire behind them.

"Most likely Mary's. We'll attack them," Dutch says, making a bat appear, "Get near the wall, crouch low." The others make weapons appear, Moon grabs one of the electric torches. Dutch holds up a fist, then counts down from three on her hand, then moves her hand forward as if to say 'go'. They all go to attack, Invader sees something and stops.

"WAIT! DON'T-"She yells. It's too late, Dutch hits the one creating the fire over the head, knocking her unconscious.

"OH MY GOSH TSUKI?" Dutch says, "CRAP! I knocked her unconscious!"

"Well that's just great… you won't hurt us right?" Jay says smiling nervously.

"No, sorry about that, we thought you were sues," Dutch says.

"This is why communication is key," Invader says, drawing where they went on the map, making a symbol where Dutch attacked Tsuki.

"So you guys know where the others are right?" Layla says.

"Well… yes and no," Invader says, drawing more on the map, "We have this map, but the electronic torches we used to mark where we went were taken out. So we're not alone. But we have a map!"

"So… there are other people here. This is going to be a bummer for the people we left behind us. Okay! From now on we'll have four things to go on! I'll drag my hand and burn one side of the cave, jay will cut the wall, you guys will mark the walls, and invader will mark on her map. Lets backtrack everywhere you've gone making the marks, then come back here and get the others okay?" Tsuki says.

"Sounds good," Dutch says, walking behind them and jabbing an electronic torch in the wall and turning it on.

"Well this is a fine mess. Let's go, we went down here last," Invader says walking in the direction they came from.

"Monopoly, I win," Pai says, taking the last card he needed from chips, who was banker.

"Well it was only really a competition between him and Chips from the start, we all kind of suck." Torch says shrugging. Zakuro is sitting next to Pai, looking irritated. "What's with you Zakuro? Still mad you went bankrupt first?"

"No!" Zakuro says. Pai looks at her. "Maybe… so what? How the heck did I get in jail ten times in fifteen turns!"

"Well you landed on the go to jail spot three times, drew six go to jail cards, and you were sitting next to Pai when he drew the 'send the person sitting to your left to jail. Not a standard card…" Chip says, putting away the game. "Although… you did go bankrupt because of Pai, Zakuro"

To which Zakuro replies, "I know. I was trying not to think about it, but I'm still mad I was first to go bankrupt."

"it's only a game Zakuro, please calm down." Pai says. Zakuro crosses her arms and puffs out her cheeks, pouting. "Stop pouting, you're much prettier when you smile." Zakuro stops pouting and blushes deeply.

"So, who wants to play BS?" Torch says holding up cards.

"You'll have to teach me the rules, but okay."

"I'm kind of worried about Ichigo being in that garden place…"

"Bop, Africa is mine"

"I AM NOT CHANGING THAT SENTENCE TARUTO!"

"I'm sure that Ichigo-nee-Chan is safe. Torch told me she sent her to the phoenix garden which has a lot of phoenixes there, along with the fire fox clan Na no Da," Pudding says, "North America is mine."

"Well… yeah, I'm probably just overstressing about it," Kish says, "how did you get North America? Taruto and I have been fighting over it for the whole game!"

"She sneak attacked us from Greenland after getting Europe and Australia. And yes, you are," Taruto says.

"Well aren't you nice?" Kish says, folding his arms, "Asia is mine."

"Bop!" pudding says as Taruto takes his turn.

"Well aren't you… uh… young?"

"Bop!" Taruto says, "Asia's mine."

"Well aren't you… uh… adorable?" Kish says. Taruto raises an eyebrow at that.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Pudding, your turn," tart says.

"I win Na no Da." Pudding says.

"HOW?" Kish and tart say together. Automatically a platform rises out of the ground; Zing and Sven are sitting behind a desk, with two microphones in front of them.

"We're here for a play by play, Sven, if you may," Zing says.

"Thank you zing, now, when Taruto and Kish were talking, pudding quietly took over south America and Europe, using North America as a base. She took Asia with a sneak attack from Australia, where she was loading up armies for the entire game. In other words, they had no chance from the beginning!" Sven says. Taruto and Kish look shocked. The platform goes back into the ground.

"Maybe we should have tried to recruit her instead of Zakuro…" tart says.

"The only person who's better at- uh… Taruto…"

"Yes?"

"We can teleport to Pai at will…" Kish says. They look at each other and face palm.

"Let's go…" Tart says, grabbing Puddings hand and teleporting.

"BS!" Zakuro says. Chips flip the cards over to reveal two kings and a jack.

"Okay… I lied…" Chips says, taking the cards. Taruto, Pudding, and Kish teleport directly behind Pai

"Hi Pai," Taruto says, sitting down, "what are you guys playing?"

"BS!" Torch says, "I'm winning. Want to join in on the next game?"

"sure, it sounds like fun," Tart says.

"So where are the others?" Kish says.

"bop," Tart says.

"So where is my hair?"

"Bop,"

"So where is the ice cream?"

"Bop,"

"So where is candy?"

"Pudding has it. Bop,"

"Okay… So where is the kaboom?"

"Bop."

"So where is Ichigo?"

"We've been over this. Bop"

"So where is my pet cat?"

"b- oh my gosh we forgot about fluffles…"

"CRAP! MY CAT!" Kish pops up and goes to teleport but Pai shoves him into the ground.

"There's no point kish! The cat is dead,"

"b-but… Mr. Fluffles!" Kish says.

"When this is over we'll get you a new cat Kishhu. Right now, we need to focus."

"I win!" Torch says, hopping up and doing a dance.

"Mr. Fluffles…" Kish says, going into the emo corner.

"Want to play with us?" Torch says.

"Sure… I guess…" Kish says.

"Now, let's begin round two!" Zakuro says, passing out the cards.

"So… lets double back and tell torch," Dutch says, jamming the final rod that was removed into the wall, "we're near there anyways."

"Sure, let's go!" Tsuki says, walking along the wall dragging her hand. They walk for a few minutes, and then see that the tunnel where they began still has the rod, and torch's cavern (yes that's what I named it, shut up!) still has the rods.

"What the… lets go!" Tsuki says, running with her hand on the wall. Jay runs with his sword in the wall. The others follow.

"TORCH!" tsuki says, rushing in to see-

Everyone playing cards, with Zakuro asleep on Pai's shoulder.

"Stop yelling or she'll kill you for waking her up," Pai says, turning his head slightly.

"So she woke up, that's good!" Angel says.

"Yes, I did, but how can I sleep WITH EVERYONE HERE TALKING?" Zakuro says, sitting up and whirling around towards angel.

"S-sorry… we'll be quiet…" Angel says.

"I can't get back to sleep now, I'm wide awake…" Zakuro says.

"Amen to that logic," Torch says, fist bumping Zakuro.

"so you cant sleep after you wake up?" Dutch asks.

"Nope, wait a sec… WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Torch says jumping up, "GO FIND THE OTHERS!" she points out the door and the search team runs away. "I'm going to take a nap. No one bother me." The second she finishes the sentence she's wearing a big yellow shirt and orange short-shorts. She goes over to the wall, roundhouse kicks an empty part of the wall which is void of candy inside, the goes inside and curls up into a ball to go to sleep.

"I think that's how she got stuck in the roof…" Chips say, "So… what do you guys want to do?"

"I don't know…" Kish says, thinking deeply, and then he looks up and smirks. "Who wants to play truth or dare?" everyone looks at him and laughs.

"So Torch was in the roof, and everyone but us are there already?" nick asks.

"That's right Nick!" peach says. He sighs.

"Let's go," nick says, he's the last one to leave the cave.

Five minutes later back at the main cave.

"So here we- where did torch go?" Dutch asks. Blackberry points to the wall.

"I'm right here," she steps out of the wall, still wearing PJs. She walks to the center of the room and looks around. She holds her arm out to where nothing is and closes her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Livvykitty asks.

"Be quiet please, I need to focus," torch replies. Her hand stays extended and her eyes stay closed, slowly orange light on her skin grows up her arm, she opens her eyes and they've turned completely orange and are glowing. Energy spreads out from her hand and the light makes an orb, someone gets placed down and she lowers her arm. The light disappears and Augustus gloop (the fat kid who eats the chocolate in Willy wonka and the chocolate factory.) is standing there. "Go nuts kid." Automatically he starts eating. "The first review is from Jay."

**hi everybody. oh by the way the cure gun cures sparkle fairy bites. truths: torch: not that i dont like my armor but can i wear**

**a ninja suit.**

**everybody: the blue firey sword is 1 of 4 of the weapons used to protect the shrine of the great. sensei yang.**

**torch: oh im also a medic i can heal a broken skull in 30 seconds**

**dares: kitsune: your awesome *gives a sword***

**ryou: how about some training?**

**everybody who has a sword: you know how knights hold there swords**

**up in the air with the other knights swords? shall we? *holds sword in air***

**lets do this oh ya i have seen naruto shippudun.**

"When the fighting starts fine, but can you wear the armor for now?"

"Sure, why not?" Jay says.

"Okay… we have medics… here's the guns everyone," torch says, tossing the guns to everyone, "so its time for dares!"

"OKAY! Kitsune, here's a sword," Jay says, handing her a sword, "Ryou! Train!" he points to the floor. "GIVE ME TWENTY MAGGOT! I've always wanted to say that."

"No way! Why should I" Ryou asks. Eighteen swords, two of which are on fire, get held to his throat. "Oh yeah, that," he says. He drops and starts doing push-ups.

"LET US LIFT OUR SWORDS IN UNISON. LIKE THE KNIGHTS OF OLE!" Jay yells, holding up his sword. The hostesses, deep blue, blue knight, zing, Sven, and nick all put their swords in the air.

"LIKE THE KNIGHTS OF OLE!" they yell in unison.

"the next review is from mewmewpeach here!" Torch says.

**I would love to be in this ToD**

**Ok I have long brown hair and is a Huge Kisshu fan girl and I kinda like nick too *blushes***

**Dares**

**Ok well**

**Kisshu: kiss all you fan girls including me**

**Nick: kiss me**

**Pudding and tart: watch the I'm sexy and I know it music video ( very perverted I would know I watched today for the first time scared 4eva)**

**Ok truths**

**Ichigo: did you know that your names means strawberry in american**

**And that's about it**

**I'm sorry if I make no since at all I skipped to the last chap to review I'm on chap 18 right now**

**WAIT can't go through a review with out killing masyabaka ok masyabaka go jump in a pit of needles**

**Ok now I'm done**

**P.s my saying is : I get distracted easily but I don't have a.d... Omg is that a squirrel ( I really don't but I just think it ls funny)**

"Peach…" torch says.

"Yes?" She says, stepping away from nick.

"YOU WILL NOT MAKE THE CAST KISS THE FAN GIRLS!" torch says, whacking her with the fan of punishment. (The giant fan she whacked tsuki with for being perverted)

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" peach yells. Torch stops whacking her.

"NICK! YOU HAVE TO KISS PEACH!" torch yells.

"W-what?" he says.

"Do it before we force you!" Moon yells, her and Dutch are standing next to torch with their elbows resting on either of torch's shoulders, their legs bent and torch's arms folded.

"F-fine…" nick says, he kisses peach and there are flashes from three cameras.

"GOT IT!" moon, dutch, and torch say.

"So time for truths Peach!" Torch says.

"OKAY!" Peach says, smiling and hugging nick's arm again, "Ichigo: did you know that your names means strawberry in American"

"Yes, she does," Kish says.

"one more thing," Torch says, snapping and making Masaya fall into a pit of giant needles, "Now, welcome the first of three new people, not including peach, willow katt. She will be known as willow." She snaps again making a girl with black and red Greek armor with a shield with a blue point rag doll cat on it black, shoulder length hair, white tiger ears and blue eyes.

"Hello!" Willow says.

"Next up is mewmewlover612, who will be known as love," torch says, a girl with green and pink hair walks in, "Oh hello love."

"Hi torch!" Love says with a big smile. Torch frowns and blue energy starts sparking from her hands. Torch growls really low

"Do your dares love," Torch says.

"OKAY! Ichigo has to break Kish's heart because he shall love me! Torch gets a cookie, everyone gets to go on a Justin beaver killing spree. Treehugger has to date a girl for the rest of the book and these are my truths; kisshu : do u love me now ichgo:sorry heres a clone all tokyo mew mew chacters : why u all named after food kisshu is a cus word ya know so call kisshu kish" love says.

"I WILL NOT BREAK UP WITH KISSHU!" Ichigo yells, appearing next to Kish.

"ICHIGO," Kish yells, hugging her and spinning her around.

"Hello Kish!" Ichigo says, hugging Kish and kissing him.

"BREAK UP WITH HIM! HE WILL LOVE ME!" Love says. Torch is standing behind love, with a death aura.

"oh yeah, I forgot to mention," Masaya says, "I thought over it for a long time and realized I'm not gay." Everyone stares at him except for torch, who knew this because she is technically the authoress and the authoress planned this plot device making her know that he wasn't gay before he knew and- I'm confusing everyone aren't I? CRAP I BROKE THE FOURTH WALL!

"Well I think the fourth wall was just broken," Dutch says.

"Yep," Moon says, staring at the roof.

"We've been over this," Zakuro says, "Mints mom bit on mints during labor, pudding's hair is pudding colored, we don't know why Ichigo was named that, my mom liked pomegranates, lettuce's mom is vegetarian, and Pai and Taruto's mom was best friends with Kish's mom and they thought it would be cute."

"How did you remember all that?" Ichigo asks.

"I paid attention," she says.

"Okay then. Anyways, I'LL NEVER BREAK UP WITH KISH!" Ichigo yells at love.

"YOU WILL," Love says. Kish walks over to Love calmly. "Oh, so do you love me now?"

"No. even if Ichigo didn't love me and she broke up with me I would never love anyone else," He says.

"Now that that's through with," Torch says, the blue energy sparking from her hands takes the shape of a giant fan, "BAD LOVE. NO MAKING THE CAST FALL IN LOVE WITH A HOSTESS! DID YOU NOT SEE WHAT HAPPENED TO NILLA! SHE'S A SUE AND WE'RE ON THE BRINK OF WAR BECAUSE SHE FELL IN LOVE WITH BLUE KNIGHT!" Torch yells at the top of her lungs, whacking love with the giant fan of punishment.

"SHE'S A SUE NOW?" the hostesses yell. Torch stops whacking love

"Oh… I forgot to mention… we'll have to fight her…" Torch says, "Unless we can find a way to cure her."

"Well all we have to do is shoot her with my cure gun and she'll be fine!" Jay says, holding up two cure guns.

"Okay, when we go against them you're in charge of curing her Jay," Torch says, "nick, love wants to be your friend."

"Fine," Nick says. Peach does a cartwheel over to love.

"Watch out! I'll snap your neck!" Peach says, pointing a Love who is taller than her. (Yeah… I've been watching soul eater)

"FIGHT ME!" Love yells, going into a fighting pose. Peach goes into the kung-fu pose. (You know the one where you lift both hands above your head and bend your wrists then lift one leg? Yeah… do only Americans know what I'm talking about?) They start fighting.

"Last new person who is fighting with us, MEWS RULE!" torch says, there is an awkward pause, "Mews rule? RULE!" A girl with blonde hair that goes down to her waist and blue eyes walks in.

"Was that my cue? Sorry I missed it!" she says, walking in and bowing to torch. Dutch and moon grab Torch's arms and pull her back.

"Uh… may we speak with torch for a second?" Dutch says, rule nods and Dutch and Moon drag Torch away into a corner.

"What is it?" Torch asks, whispering and crouched near the ground.

"Okay, we like peach, she's really cool," Moon says.

"But rule…" Dutch trails off and turns around to see love and rule standing near them, "can I help you?"

"Just listening to what you're saying," Love says.

"This is a private conversation for only us three hostesses. So GO THE HECK AWAY!" Dutch says.  
>"Well fine then!" Rule says, walking away in a huff with love not that far behind.<p>

"Anyways, me and Dutch were talking while the dares were happening and we came to the conclusion that she is a sue!" Moon says.

"I know, and why did you look ahead?" Torch says.

"THEN WHY IS SHE HERE?" Dutch says in a loud whisper.

"Because, the Mary-Sues have my energy signature registered on their radars. If they spot me our mission will be over before we even get to the next obstacle!" Torch says.

"Why do they have your energy on their radars?" Moon asks.

"That's a long story for another day," Torch says.

"Well you can tell us later Torch," Dutch says, "There's a lot we don't know about you, and there's a lot we don't know about many of the hostesses, for now, continue on with why you want to keep a sue near you."

"Wait… why don't they recognize you if they have your energy signature?" Moon asks.

"Because when they got my energy signature, I changed into this form," Torch says, "the Mary-Sues emit a stronger energy signature than mine. By having one of them close to me I'll be covered, also, nilla is following us. I'm sure of that much."

"Okay then… so why would the Sues seeing your energy end our mission?" Dutch asks, "Did you do something to them or something?"

"You kidding? You're looking at the Mary-sue murderer!" Torch says, jabbing her thumb to herself. She turns around quickly clapping her hands together and standing up. "OKAY! Time for rules review;"

**Here's a few dares**

**Masaya- cut down all the trees in the world**

**Zakuro- handcuff yourself to the most annoying person there**

**Ryou- (hypnotises him) your my slave**

**Ichigo- handcuff yourself to kish**

**Tart-tickets to any movie you want**

**Pudding-(whispers) tickets to the movie tart is going to**

**Deep idiot- kill tart**

**Hosts- sing the I hate you, you hate me, let's kill barney song.**

**Pudding- go hyper and destroy the world with me!**

"We cant cut all the trees down, tree's produce oxygen which allow us all to breathe, if we destroyed all the trees in the world we would die," Torch says in a matter-of-factly way, "Zakuro, Masaya, handcuffs, now!"

"WAIT!" Masaya says, "BLUE KNIGHT IS MORE ANNOYING THAN ME!"

"Yes but he's a Gary-stu," Torch says.

"Fine," Masaya says.

"Can I be handcuffed to Taruto? He annoys me slightly more than Masaya." Zakuro says.

"Sure," Torch says, she snaps and Taruto gets handcuffed to Zakuro. Rule hypnotizes Ryou into being her slave.

"HEY!" Lettuce says, whacking rule on the head with a piece of chocolate, "no one is going to make my boyfriend their slave!"

"Thank you lettuce," Ryou says.

"No problem," Lettuce says.

"So I get handcuffed to Kish? Wait… I'm supposed to be in the phoenix garden," Ichigo says.

"Can you stay until the end of the chapter?" Kish asks. He looks at Ichigo with pleading eyes.

"F-fine… I guess I can," Ichigo says. Torch snaps and they become handcuffed together. Kish and Ichigo sit down and Ichigo rests her head down on his shoulder.

"Uh… deep blue already killed Taruto once, and we kind of can't leave the cave. WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A WAR!" Torch says, "However, we can do one of your dares."

"_I hate you, you hate me, lets hang Barney from a tree, with a nail in his head and a sword in his gut, won't you say you hate Barney too?" _the hostesses say in unison. The cavern shakes as Augustus Gloop finishes eating through the chocolate.

"Well… we can leave now, Ichigo, you need to go back to the garden," Torch says. Ichigo nods and stands up. she kisses kish and torch rips a hole through thin air to the garden.

"Well, goodbye everyone," she says, "Don't you dare get yourself killed, understood Kisshu?"

"Got it," Kish says, smiling. Ichigo leaves and torch walks to the opening.

"Well, there are people waiting for us, let's go," Torch says, leaping through the hole. The cast and hostesses follow her, panda turns before leaping and blasts the caverns, making the walls shake and everything collapse, she does a back flip and the spot where she was standing gets blocked by a giant chocolate rock.

**Me: well there was one more review but I think it was from the same person. **

**Nick: from rule?**

**Me: yep. Anyways, for this chapter I want you guys to respond to this; who do you think the lady at the end of the other chapter was? AND DON'T YOU DARE TELL NICK! **

**Nick: fine… **

**Me: see you later chickadees!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Me: here's chapter 38! A lot is going to happen. **

**Nick: stop spoiling it!**

**Me: well don't be so grouchy, Prepare for a long chapter! *puts on mother knows best*here to do the disclaimer, TIGER AND TARUS! **

***to girls appear, one with an orange and black version of panda's outfit with tiger stripes and fiery orange hair, and tiger ears, and the other wearing all brown with horns on her brown hair***

**Tiger: she owns nothing.**

**Tarus: well except for us and panda. And torch. **

**Tiger: shuddap!**

**Me: roll the film!**

_**Chapter 38:**_

**Heeere come the French! (tiger and tarus too!)**

"So, my house was the main damage, but in other news, England's tennis court, Pai's house is destroyed, I'm sorry Pai. My garden is trashed, Bangkok had a bomb go off, the carnival fell into the ocean, the movies were burnt to the ground and other places that were mentioned got medium damage," Torch says, looking at a floating green panel. Everyone is walking in a field, heading toward the Sue's head place.

"My house…" Pai says, being depressed and stuff.

"What about my house? It was mentioned!" Dutch says.

"You have a raccoon that eats out of your garbage cans at night," Torch says.

"Aw, well that's just great!" Dutch says, folding her arms.

"WELL MY HOUSE WAS DESTROYED PAST THE POINT OF FIXING!" Torch says, "AND YOU DON'T SEE ME WHINGING DO YOU?"

"Sorry…" Dutch says.

"It's fine… I went overboard, I apologize," Torch says. looking at Dutch seriously then turning back to her floating panel, "We should be there soo-" She's cut off by a blast of energy hitting her and sending her flying into a tree (I've been really mean to torch lately…)

"TORCH!" panda yells. She turns to where the blast came from, a girl dressed in all pink and cream with pink hair that looks like cotton candy and perfect blue eyes and the perfect amount of freckles with a slight tan is standing there with a giant candy cane pointing at where torch was standing. She tilts her head to the head and smiles.

"I was going to take you all out but I figured your leader was the best choice to start with!" the girl says, "My name is sugar candy Jones!" she points her candy cane staff at the others. "Prepare to die!"

**Me: time for a break!**

**Nick: YOU BARELY STARTED!**

**Me: my hostesses suck at guessing… oh well! Continuing!**

"YING YANG BLAST! SHIELD OF TRUTH!" Panda yells, blasting black and white energy at sugar-candy.

"You blocked my attack!" Candy says, giant peppermint shards stab up from the ground and starts to attack the hostesses and cast.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" a voice yells as the hostesses are five seconds away from being lunch meat. Torch leaps up and kicks sugar in the head. She tosses sugar down on a peppermint spike, impaling her, sugar coughs up blood and starts sliding down the spike.

"I should have known… that you'd be… back…." Sugar dies and bursts into pink sparkles. A red and white swirled orb lifts from her body; torch grabs it and shoves it into a round container. The container glows red slightly and seems to pulse with energy.

"Well, this sue is dead. ZING! You got Melanie's soul right?" Torch asks, turning to the ninja. (Yes, yes, I took the sue's soul. But sue's souls are perfectly round and can be seen, removed, and made into a different form, hence their ability to regenerate and revive themselves without needing assistance.)

"Yes, it's slimy," Zing says.

"I'm going to take this," torch says, searching through Zing's backpack and taking the soul, which pulses pink and white. "Jay, come here." Jay walks over.

"What is it?" He asks.

"Here, take candy's soul, you'll need it to open the vortex to the next area. I'm sorry all but the next two areas we need to get to quickly, there are people waiting to be rescued. So, we're splitting up here," Torch says.

"Wait, we can't just divide up the group!" Moon says.

"YEAH!" Banira says.

"Not permanently," Torch says, "we'll divide into two groups, Moon, Panda, Livvy, Chips, Invader, Fireflame, Layla, Kitsune, polar, love, and Jay, along with Pai, Kish, Keiichiro, Taruto, and Aokara. Zing, Sven, please accompany this group." Zing and Sven nod.

"Okay, with me, will be everyone else, including the mews and ryou," torch says, making a rod appear and sticking the container in the copper vines, which move in order to let her place the orb on the stand and tighten around the orb when she lets go. "Panda." Panda makes a white version of the copper rod that torch is holding, and sticks it out at Jay.

"What?" Jay asks. Panda just stares at him. "Oh, you want the orb!" He goes to hand her it but she shakes her head and shoves the black rod into his hands. "Me? Oh… okay…" He sets it down in the rod, it snap shut and he yanks his hand back. "okay, here goes." He points it at one of the peppermint spikes and focuses. Red energy splurges from the head, making a portal. The energy is all used up and the orb turns black, falls on the ground, and splashes the ground, the planet begins to change, the grass becomes actual grass, the peppermint becomes ice, the river becomes water once more and half of the planet becomes normal. The other half, starting at the tip of torch's toes, stays candy.

"And that is your secret power," Torch says.

"What?" Jay asks.

"I figured this would be a good time to explain, all hostesses have earned a secret power, except for peach, love, and rule. You have to work here a little longer before you get a secret power," Torch says, "Jay; your power is to travel dimensions. Use it wisely or I'll go dimension cop up the side of your face, I'll beat you up so bad your **personality **will be hurt!" for emphasis she punches her hand and does a creepy smile at Jay.

"I won't abuse it!" Jay says, saluting. "LETS GO TEAM!" he does a back flip into the portal. The hostesses follow quickly. The cast lingers behind except for keiichiro and Kish, who leap in immediately. Taruto hugs pudding and leaps into the void; ryou kisses lettuce's cheek and runs into the portal. Pai is about to jump in the void, but stops for a second and backs up two steps.

"Oh, nearly forgot!" He goes over and kisses Zakuro, "Don't go dying on me, okay?"

"No problem," Zakuro says, she kisses Pai on the cheek and she steps back, he does a back flip into the portal.

**Me: more random talk time!**

**Nick: the chapter doesn't end here… right?**

**Me: heavens no! tiger and tarus aren't introduced yet! Jay, here is your moment of being epic. You can jump through dimensions and you cured half of a sue-controlled planet. That. My friend is AWESOME!**

**Jay: how so?**

**Me: well like five people can heal Mary planets and only a handful of people can travel through dimensions. **

**Jay: cool. **

**Me: I know right? *watches an episode of soul eater* oh they did not just make maka leader!**

**Nick: continue with the story *sweat drop***

"Okay, let's go!" Torch says, pointing at the other half, her feet staying on the grass, she opens up a portal, "Let's go!" they jump through the portal and see a world made of data streams, and platforms, with doors with labels like 'hyrule' and 'mushroom kingdom'.

"Uh… are we in the world of video games by any chance?" Tsuki asks.

"Yep!" Torch says.

"Uh… so… why are we here?" Angel asks.

"It's because of the sues who have taken over," torch walks up to the Mushroom kingdom door, "Our first objective is peach of the mushroom kingdom."

"But I kind of like peach!" Rule says, "Why would you kill a hostess?"Torch rolls her eyes.

"PRINCESS peach!" Torch says.

"Oh…" Rule says, Dutch whacks the back of her head.

"Think for once and stop being such a ditz!" Dutch says.

"HEY!" Rule says, "For your information I'm a certified genius!"

"So now we have two geniuses," Zakuro says, following Torch, who started to walk down the hall.

"Who's the other one?" Pudding asks.

"Pai," Zakuro says, in a matter-of-fact way.

"Oh! That makes sense Na no Da!" Pudding says, walking on her hands. Rule folds her arms.

"I thought I was the only genius," She says.

"Yeah, well get over yourself," Zakuro says. They continue walking down the hall and they get to a room called 'game room'. Torch pulls out a thick card that looks like it stores data.

'_Let me in, I want to play, I shall win by the end of the day' _torch sings in a melodic voice. The doorknob clicks and she opens the door. "Most of these doors need a rhyming song, like the grim collection's door in 'grim legacy'"

"What's that? An anime?" InsaneWarriorCat asks, still mad she isn't with her sister. Torch chuckles

"No, it's a book," Torch says, they walk down a hall that has the title of 'hall of game fame'. "Here we are. PINKY! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT HERE!"

A dude with long hair in a ponytail, wearing a black uniform that looks like a librarian would wear walks out.

"Calm down s-"he starts. Torch snaps and he shuts up.  
>"Oi! No saying my real name!" Torch says, "I need the master key." He gives her a skeptical look. "I just need to borrow it for a while, we're fighting the sues."<br>"Okay… but don't lose it and if the sues get it we'll lock you up for a year and a day," Pinky says, he goes back, and comes back with a disk; he strings it and hands it to her.

"Yeah, yeah, I know the penalties, let's go! I'll return it when the sues are dead," Torch says. Everyone follows her outside.

"Is it just me or is something… different about torch today?" Angel asks Tsuki.

"Yeah, she isn't as cheerful as usual. Maybe the great conflict happens soon!" Tsuki replies.

"I hope not," Angel says, "But then again, isn't that why we were sent back?"

"Yeah…" Tsuki says.

"What are you talking about?" Chara-Chan asks.

"We're from the future remember?" Tsuki says.

"Oh yeah!" Chara says.

"HEY! We're about to enter, and I need silence so the door can hear me," Torch says.

"Sorry!" They reply in unison.

"It's fine," Torch says. She presses a button and places the disk inside of a hole that looks like the disk-goes-here thingy-hole-mabob. (Is there a word for that? I really don't know…) "_Open the door, let me through, Peach is a bore, navi is too_." (Once again, I mean princess peach. Not you peach, the hostess, you're nice. "Lets go!" They all walk through the door.

"What the heck just happened to you two?" Zakuro asks, pointing to pudding and mint, who are now wearing dresses that look like Daisy's and Rosalina's dresses respectively.

"I don't know, but look at your outfit!" Pudding says, pointing at Zakuro, who is now wearing an outfit like Mario and Luigi's, but the shirt is purple, the hat has a "Z" on it.

"SWEET! I didn't get stuck being a princess!" She looks at Pudding, Mint, and Lettuce, who is wearing a green and white version of Peach's outfit. "I am so sorry."

"Why?" Mint asks, "We're princesses!"

"I'm sorry you're going to get kidnapped by Bowser or one of the other villains that have shown up over the years," Zakuro says, inspecting her gloves, and looking around for blocks she can punch to get a power up.

"I HATE this outfit!" Banira says, she's wearing a dark blue and purple dress with a silver crown.

"Well, we have the four princesses, sorry Banira, I was going to have the mews do it but Zakuro's body rejected the outfit for some reason," Torch says, stepping next to Banira in her outfit that looks like Luigi's, with the same colors, the only difference is her hat with the 't' on it.

"Well look at you! Those aren't even your normal colors!" Banira says.

"Well I like Luigi best!" Torch says, "And I don't like Mario so I wear these colors cause my normal colors would be Mario colors!"

"Yet you're okay with me having Mario colors?" tsuki asks.

"Do you not like Mario? I thought not!" torch says. She starts walking. "Anyways, I didn't decide on them, I only made an outline of what I wanted." They show up to peach's castle. "Here's the plan, princesses, infiltrate and spy on the sue. When I give you the symbol of a bird flying through the window and landing on peach's throne. Got it?" they nod. "Good, anyone wearing toad or Mario bros. uniforms, follow me, mews and Banira, ring the doorbell when we get out of sight," She jumps onto the roof and the ones wearing the designated outfits follow.

"Torch is going to pay for this," Banira says. She reaches out and rings the doorbell. A guy walks out, he has white hair with red streaks, a blue and gold tunic, and white pants, and he has black eyes and a white hat.

"Can I help you ladies?" Toad asks. (Yeah, TOAD JUST GOT HUMANIZED!)

"Yeah, our carriage was robbed by bandits, but we got away, may we please speak to princess peach?" Pudding says, the others stare at her.

"Very well," Toad says, "Follow me." He walks with the 'princesses' following. "Miss peach," He says, kneeling on one leg before the princess, "These princesses' request an audience with you." peach, wearing a long pink dress with frills.

"Is that so? Very well, you are dismissed," Peach says, waving her hand. He gets up, brushing against Banira as he leaves. "So, are you the four princesses who were robbed by the bandits? I heard you died but apparently I was wrong!"

"Y-yes… that is us," Banira says.

"Well, I'll go get my servants to set up rooms. Do you all want individual rooms or-"

"We'll split into two groups," Banira says quickly.

"Okay, let me go tell them!" Peach says, leaving the room for a second. A light hits Mint's face and she turns to the window, where Zakuro is hanging upside down by her toes, holding a mirror she's using to reflect the light into mint's eyes. Zakuro waves, and waits for a second, peach walks into the room and mint turns, making a thumbs-up behind her back.

"Okay, they're making preparations, would you like to eat lunch with me and some friends?" Peach asks, they nod and she leads them to where Daisy and Rosalina are waiting.

**Me: So yeah, world of games. I'll explain; there are realms in which sues reside. We'll be traveling to most of them and destroying the heads that live there. **

**Nick: there was no need to explain that…**

**Me: whatever. Jay and I should go dimension hopping!**

**Jay: sure!**

Peach leads the group into a throne room.

"So this is my throne room, what do you think?" Peach asks. Toad walks into the room. "Ah, toad! Would you please open a window?"

He opens the window, and a face pops up in front of him.

"Hey toad!" Torch whispers, "Don't say a word to me. I am not here."

Toad sets the window open and rests on the windowsill.

"Thank you toad!" Torch whispers.

"So that's toad?" Zakuro asks from her place on the roof, looking down at the action.

"Yep, he's basically a servant, but he looks cooler this way!" Insane says.

"Yeah, he does look kind of cool!" Zakuro says. Angel, who is sitting next to her future mom, looks concerned for a second. "Wonder what the guys would look like…"

"Well… why don't we find out later?" Angel asks.

"What?" Zakuro asks.

"We can just use authoress powers to see it," Angel says.

"Okay. Sounds fun," Zakuro says.

"So toad, we'll have to catch up later!" Torch whispers. Toad nods and continues watching the princesses. "Tell me when peach sits down on her throne. I can take her down as soon as she does." Toad nods. A few minutes later toad raps his fingers against the wall three times. Torch starts making energy appear in her hands, forming a bird shape. It becomes a simple black, blue, and red bird, the bird opens its eyes and chirps.

"Become my little spy, go and fly over to the throne of princess peach, okay birdie?" Torch whispers, the bird flies up and past toad. It lands gently on the top of the throne.

"Oh look, a bird!" Lettuce says loudly.

"Ah," Mint says, the bird chirps and mint nods. "MEW MINT!"

MEW PUDDING!

MEW LETTUCE!  
>MEW ZAKURO!<p>

"Metamorphosis!" They transform and Zakuro lands nimbly on her feet from the roof.

"NOW!" torch grabs the window frame and flips over, landing on her feet. The hostesses hop down and draw their weapons. "PRINCESS PEACH!" torch yells, pointing at princess peach. "YOU HAVE BEEN CHARGED WITH BEING A SUE, PREPARE TO FEEL OUR WRATH!"

"Oh, you've discovered me…" Peach says, she looks up at torch and smirks. Torch's grip on her sword tightens and she bares her teeth. "This going to end…. Interestingly."

"Mewcs! Go!" Torch says. (MewCs; Mews + ocs= Mewcs)

"HAI!" Banira, Peach, Love, and Kokoro leap at princess peach, peach waves her hand sending a blast of pink energy at them, ramming them into the back wall.

"Failures…" Peach says.

"Real mews! Attack from far away!" The mews begin attacking. "Everyone else! Continue fighting!" they begin attacking Peach, Princess Peach deflects all of them with ease.

"This is your great plan?" She giggles "How pathetic!" a sword drives through her gut and all of the blasts hit her body, a white soul with a blue gem floats down and Peach catches it.

"EW! It's slimy! Feel!" Peach says, sticking it out to Nick. He touches it and pulls his hand back.

"Give me that!" Torch says, she picks it out of Peach's hands and puts it in a container.

"Impressive work," Toad says, stepping forward, he gives a small smile, "So, how have you been Torch?"

"Good, I began something new. How have you all been, are there any side affects from the happy chips being removed?" Torch asks.

"Well… daisy now eats cheerios a lot. Unhealthily if you ask me, Luigi had nightmares and hallucinations, but they're quickly going away, although I doubt they'll go away permanently. And Rosalina got sick, she's better now but she occasionally breaks into a coughing fit," Toad says.

"And you?" Torch asks.

"Well, there's a nasty scar, other than that I've just been tired, nothing major like the others, you should've seen browser last week he nearly killed Mario," Toad says.

"Well, it is to be expected that there would be some negative effects of the chips being removed. The happy chip is widely used over the known dimensions, by sues and people who think they're doing it in the population's best interests. After a while the chip fuses completely with the persons being. The body comes to rely on the chip. When it's removed, the persons body has to learn not only how to fend against things, but also how to be them again. It confuses people, often people forget who they are, and they lose their minds, much like what's happening to Luigi, Daisy still has knowledge of who she is, no matter how deep it's hidden inside of her mind," Torch says, "As for Rosalina, her personality stayed intact, although her body forgot how to fend off common viruses, the coughing is probably due to a chronic bronchitis, which was forgotten over time. Bowser most likely forgot how evil he was, and his heart has become dark, and evilness has clouded his judgment. Mario was always cheerful; he won't take Peach's death very well. He was one of the poor souls who fall for a sue. As for you, I would not be surprised if a symptom shows up later, you were under the control of the chip further, considering how gloomy you normally are."

"Well, I should go inform everyone the person who caused the happy chips is dead. I'll see you later, torch," Toad turns and leaves. Torch pulls the disk out of her pocket and flips it into the air, it opens a door and she walks out, with everyone following her.

"All we have to do is take out one more sue and we'll be able to leave!"

"So… where are we panda?" Jay asks.

"Music and media," Panda says.

"You don't talk a lot huh?" Moon asks.

"No," Panda says.

"Why?" Kish asks.

"Because I prefer to keep my thoughts to myself," Panda says, she continues walking on the wavelengths that make up their paths.

"So where are we going to go?" Jay asks.

"That is your job to decide. Torch put you in charge," Panda says.

"uh…" Jay says, "We'll go to the end of this hall to see if we can find someone who has a key to all these doors?" he keeps walking and a door materializes in front of his face. He runs into it and hits his face.

"OW!" Jay yells. The door slides into the roof. "Well, might as well go in…" He walks in and the others follow. They come to a desk, upon further investigation the desk is revealed to be a complex flat jukebox with a keyboard that is the song selection. There's a bell, which Taruto starts to press rapidly.

"YO! ANYONE HOME?" He yells.

"Taruto, yelling will accomplish nothing," Pai says.  
>"I wouldn't say so," a girl with white and electric blue hair walks out; she has headphones hanging from the back of her neck, and a blue shirt with a black skirt. "So are you the sue-squad?"<p>

"Sue-squad?" Aokara says questioningly.

"The people who are going to kill the sues!" The girl says, jay nods. "I'm the new librarian here. My names Mira, torch is a good friend of mine. I assume you need the key to Hannah's lair, and the one to the joneses' lair?"

"Yes," Jay says. Mira types in some things and two music-note shaped keys appear.

"Here you go! See you later! Be sure to return it after you finish!" Mira says cheerfully. Jay turns to leave.

"Sure!" He yells over his shoulder, he opens a door labeled 'Hannah Montana' and walks through. (HECK YES I'M KILLING THE HANNAH AND JONAS BROTHERS! Ironically while I'm writing this line I'm listening to 'year 3000'. There will be a lot of boy bands.)

"So we're killing Hannah Montana?" Pai asks moon.

"Apparently!" Moon says.

"Sweet!" Pai says, smiling.

"AH!" Kish says, "HE'S SMILING!"

"I smile more often idiot!" Pai says.  
>"Yeah, but it's strange that anything but Zakuro makes you smile," Kish says.<p>

"Well killing the singer who made me want to just make the entire planet explode sounds good to me!" Pai says, putting his arms behind his head and smirking.

"Hey, I want to deliver the final blow, if that's okay with you," Jay says.

"No way! I want to do it!" Pai says.

"Then we shall deicide this the only way possible, ROCK PAPER SICCORS!" Jay says, they play rock paper scissors and Pai wins.

"I win," Pai says.

"Aw! Oh well," Jay says, "There she is! She's riding a horse!" he points to the blonde, who is riding on a horse. "Okay, Hostesses, half of you take down the horse. Taruto, tangle her with vines, if possible use a tree to capture her, other half of the hostesses, attack her, weakening her, Pai, you'll deal the final blow. I'll capture the soul. Aokara, Kish, help the second or first halves." The hostesses leap into action, attacking the legs with powerful blasts. Taruto captures Hannah and Pai goes to attack her. She starts singing and everyone is blasted back. Swords begin soaring at them all. The swords fly closer and closer to their hearts, about to pierce them. Suddenly Hannah explodes in an orange inferno of energy, a black slash cuts her in half and all of the swords fall and disappears.

"What? What just happened?" Jay asks. A girl with an orange cape with black tiger stripes, orange and black tipped hair, a white shirt with tiger stripes, and orange and black pants, with orange and black hi-tops turns around.

"Hey! Nice to meet you! I'm tiger!" Tiger says, she sees panda and smiles, "PANDA! HI!" she jumps in the air and glomp-noms her.

"Hello Tiger, where is your traveling partner tarus?" Panda asks.

"DON'T MENTION HER! SHE COMMITED AN UNSPEAKABLE CRIME!" Tiger says.

"So… who are you?" Mint asks, pointing at a girl in a brown outfit like Tiger and Panda's with golden earrings, bull horns, white and brown knee-high socks, with brown knee high boots and fingerless gloves, and golden bracelets around her biceps.

"I'm Tarus," Tarus says simply.

"Where's tiger? You always travel together," Torch says.

"Well… She's pissed right now," Tarus says.

"Why?" Torch asks.

"I-"

"SHE TOOK THE FIRST OF THE TEA!" Tiger says, panda just stares and everyone else looks confused. "I CALLED IT AND I WANTED IIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

"Tiger, we can make you some more tea," Panda says.

"BUT IT WAS THE FIRST!" Tiger yells, "THE FIRST IS ALWAYS THE BEST. ALWAYS!"

"Stop yelling. Tarus probably didn't know it was the first,"

"It's true I didn't," Tarus says, all of the sudden she and the others are standing next to tiger.

"Well… still…" Tiger says

"Here, Dr. Pepper of forgiveness?" Tarus asks, holding out a bottle of Dr. Pepper.

"OKAY!" Tiger takes the bottle of Dr. Pepper and starts drinking it.

"Hi panda, so where are the others?" Tarus asks.

"They're going to catch up with us later," Panda says.

"Jay! Did you kill the sues yet?" Torch asks, holding up two orbs.

"No… we still have the Jonas brothers," Jay answers.

"Well we just had our butts saved by tarus, GO KILL THEM!"

"May we handle this Torch?" Tiger asks, holding up twin guns, tarus takes bows and arrows off her back and strings them against the bow; panda makes the ying-yang rods appear.

"Go ahead; show them how it's done!" Torch says, they walk to the next door and open it, "ANGEL! Run this to Mira at the end of the path please?" Angel nods and runs the key down the hall. Tiger, Tarus, and Panda go into the door and come back out as Angel runs back.

"Okay, I'm- did you already get them?" Angel asks.

"Yep, it was easy!" Tiger says, hopping up and down with glee.

"Aw! I wanted to watch!" Angel says.

"We'll see them fight again if the stories are true!" Tsuki says.

"Oh yeah!" Angel says with glee.

"How do you know that? What are you talking about?" Tiger asks.

"We're from the future!" Tsuki says, "Well, angel is, I'm technically from another dimension."

"Yep!" Angel says.

"Tiger, stop asking useless questions, we have a long battle in front of us," Tarus says.

"So where are they?" Torch asks.

"Well, it's more of a power category. Not exactly a traveling category…" Tiger says.

"So… what does that mean?" Fireflame asks.

"It means, we can't use it to make a portal. Jay, you and panda take one path, tiger and tarus, you lead the other, and I'll lead the last group. Which one do you guys want? She holds out the three containers. Jay takes the one labeled Elise (Yes, from the crappiest sonic game ever.), Tiger takes the Hannah one leaving torch with Peach.

"So Jay is going to the book realm, Tiger is going to the realm of cartoons, and I'm going to anime, SWEET!" Torch says.

"AW! I wanted to go to anime!" Jay says.

"Mews, you should come with me, along with two hostesses. Of the remaining hostesses, half will go with team ninja, the other half will go with team celestial. Team rocket- er… I mean…" torch trails off.

"Ready for trouble?" Zing says, wearing a team rocket outfit.

"MAKE IT DOUBLE!" Sven says, wearing a James wig and everything, nick stands there in a meowth costume.

"Cool… team Disney movies, you're with me," Torch says, "Which two hostesses want t come?" angel and Tsuki raise their hands.

"ME!" They say.

"Okay! Future two, mews, and the head!" torch says, "The rest of you, choose a team, moon and Banira cant go on the same team, fireflame and InsaneWarriorCat cant be on the same team, and Dutch and moon can be on the same team, also, chips and invader have to be on separate teams. Just to mix it up a bit."

"Why not?" Invader asks.

"to keep the teams balanced," Torch says, "So, shall we begin?"

**Me: so… this chapter is shorter than I thought it would be.**

**Nilla: well duh, you skipped an entire scene!  
>me: yeah, but it would've been repetitive.<strong>

**Nilla: I guess…**

**Me: so, join us next time for another chapter of 'Tokyo mew mew truth or torture!' although we aren't doing dares… **

**Nilla; yeah, wait, why am I here?**

**Me: because I didn't want to give nick any lines. See you later chickadees!**

**Nilla; bye kittens! **


	39. Chapter 39

**Me: chapter 39! This… I hope is going to be longer than the last. But whatever! **

**Nick: we should start.**

**Me; then do the disclaimer!**

**Nick: fine. Fangirlgonesupernova owns nothing.**

**Me: oh, one more thing. I AM NOT ACCEPTING ANY MORE HOSTESSES. **

**Nick: why-**

**Me: *death aura* I'm just not. SO QUIT YOUR WHINING PEACE! *whacks her* I CAN'T STAND CRYBABIES! And btw peace, I HAVE 20 HOSTESSES NOT COUNTING TORCH OR ZING! So don't whine if you don't talk, understood?**

**Hostesses: *Scared* **

**Me: roll the freaking film. *Death aura looking down at nick* **

_**Chapter 39:**_

**Disney is awesome. Nuff said.**

"So, hostesses 1-9 will go with team celestial, a.k.a. tiger and tarus. Hostesses 10-18 will go with team ninja lead by panda and jay," Torch says, she has a black notebook in her hands with a list on it, "Oh, and jay and panda's team has one less person, that's including jay."

"What? Aw…" Jay says, "Fine…"

"Hey, if its okay with you guys, I'm starving! We haven't eaten in three days!" Taruto says.

"Yeah, I agree!" Kish says. Pai's stomach growls

"I'm going to say that you agree too, I'm hungry as well…" Zakuro says. Torch looks up for a second, notices something in the sky, and looks straight up.

"So it's nighttime again… let's set up camp, eat, and rest up," Torch says. She plops down on the soft grass and pulls tiny black cubes out of her back pack, she starts setting them all down, she backs up and they begin to expand, making tents. "Kish, Pai, Tart, you'll be sharing a tent because your brothers, ryou, keiichiro, Aokara, you are all in the same tent right next to them. Hostesses will divide up; nick and jay have to share a tent. Sven and Zing never sleep. Zakuro and pudding, you're in one tent, lettuce and mint, you two will be in the other, and me, panda, tiger, and tarus will share a tent. Get settled down everyone."

"What about me?" Masaya asks.

"Oh… uh… you and Aokara can share a tent, everyone else okay with the current set up?" torch asks.

"Why can't I share a tent with mint?" Deep blue asks.

"Because," Torch starts, looking irritated, "NO BOYS AND GIRLS SHARING ROOMS! IT'S MY RULE AND I'M IN CHARGE!"

"Uh… but Ichigo and Kish shared a room-"Pai starts.

"AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED," Torch yells.

"It's a rule. We all follow it. And if you don't follow it we'll kill you," Tiger says, claws flip out of her hands, tarus's strings an arrow, panda pulls out her rods from thin air and torch catches her hands on fire.

"Okay then." Aokara says.

An hour later the cast is sitting around a fire, with plates piled high with food. (time to learn of the strange fantasy food of dremir.)

"So… these strange dumpling-like things are filled with meat and sauce, and they're baked, yet somehow they stay soft and squishy and feel unbaked," Pai says, holding up a ball of dough that's yellow with flour on it.

"Yep, they can also be filled with fruit and sprinkled with powdered sugar, some people fill it with chocolate, and you can vary the dough too. Putting chocolate chips in it or adding honey are two common ways. The one in your hand is pork, the brown ones are grilled chicken, the white ones are beef with delicious sauce, the green ones are veggies, and the ones that are whitish-tan are filled with ham," Torch says, grabbing three of the beef and chicken ones and taking a bite. Tiger reaches over to the bowl where the dumpling things are and grabs one of each, except for the veggies. Tarus takes some of the veggie and a few of the chicken and ham. Then panda takes some veggies, and one each of the meat.

"OISHIIII!" tiger says, taking a bite of the beef one.

"You realize I'm technically a bull right?" Tarus asks, looking at tiger.

"You realize I'm a carnivore right?" Tiger asks.

"Both of you need to calm down," Panda says, taking a bite of a veggie one and sipping her tea.

"Well excuse me Miss Zen veggies!" Tiger says.

"Just because I can sit with both legs tucked under me and I can sit still doesn't mean I'm Miss Zen. As for the veggies, I'm an omnivore, yet we are all humans, do not forget that. I'm only eating healthy. Although I must say one thing, elles sont delicieuses," Panda says calmly, sipping her tea, which is steaming.

"Panda is right, thanks for making tapai torch!" Tarus says, taking another bite, "Blasta!"

"Okay, what is Blasta, Oishi, and delicieuses?" Taruto asks, drinking his tea, "AH HOT!"

"They all mean delicious. We all learned a different earth language. Tiger took Japanese, panda took French, and tarus took Irish," Torch says, "I took English and Spanish."  
>"So what in the world is tapai?" Aokara asks.<p>

"The dumpling things," Torch says, "It's basically the dremir version of dumplings."

"It is dumplings," Zakuro says.

"Taste one," Torch says. Zakuro takes a bite and her eyes widen.

"This is the most delicious dumpling I've ever tasted!" Zakuro says.

"Tapai," Torch says, "We took your food and made it better."

"I'm sorry what?" Zakuro asks, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you know how whatever America can do Japan can either do better or worse?" Torch asks, a few of the mews and guys nod, "Well we have a saying within us dimension travelers that are from dremir. 'anything earth can do dremir can do better, and with more fire.'"

"Oh, wait, fire?" Taruto asks.

"Yep, for example, we took break-ups to a whole new level," Tiger says, "we take all of the stuff that they left behind and SET IT ON FIRE WITH CHEMICALS AND MELT DOWN ANY JEWELRY AND MAKE WEAPONS! MWAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHHA- ow." Tarus whacks tiger on the head making her fall on the ground face-first.

"That's just what Tiger does, the rest of the world typically just sells it," Tarus says, "There are websites dedicated to it, and for example the most popular one is 'ex-bay'"

"So… like e-bay for stuff your exes left behind?" Zakuro asks.

"Yep!" Tiger says.

"Well what are these things?" Taruto asks, holding up a kabob with pink, bright orange, white, and green things on it, "What are these things on this kabob? It's not meat…"

"Nope," Torch says, "the pink things are a type of fruit, more so the insides of a tough black fruit. The white is a type of berry, the orange is another type of fruit, and the green is a sweet veggie. There are two other types if I can- AH!" She pulls a kabob with the white fruit, some blue triangles, purple orbs, and two red stars. "The blue triangles are a cucumber-like in appearance fruit, it tastes like bubblegum, the purple orbs are a type of melon, and the red ones are fire fruit." Torch takes a bite of a red star, ripping it off the kabob with her teeth very unladylike. "Fire fruit is my favorite. Want to try some?" she holds out another kabob with red, orange, white, and a piece of pink on it.

"Sure," Taruto says, he takes a bite of the red one.

"So, what do you think?" Torch asks.

"It's really good!" Taruto says.

"Well I'm glad you like my cooking," Torch says.

"You… cooked this?" Taruto asks.

"Yep! Now, Pai, Jay, you two are on first watch. Pudding and Mint are next, Zakuro and Kish are after them, Taruto and Lettuce are after them. As for the hostesses, we'll follow the schedule we normally follow at the house. Now, when you finish eating, change into your bathing suits and follow me!" Torch says, she gets up and goes into her tent. A minute later she walks out with a bag with shampoo, conditioner, and soap on top of a towel. She has a yellow bikini top over blue jean shorts. "Bring your bath stuff too." She goes to walk away, Tiger gets up and does a cartwheel over to her and Tarus' tent. She comes out in a tiger striped Tankini carrying her towel over her shoulder with her stuff, including a brush, in her hands.

"Hurry up everyone!" She says, running after torch. Tsuki, Kokoro, Chara-Chan, and Chips get up next and come out wearing a plaid red and black tankini, a simple black bikini, a light blue one piece bathing suit that shows the back, and a tankini that looks like a chocolate chip cookie respectively.

"So…" Angel starts, trailing off.

"Uh…." Invader says.

"DONE!" Dutch yells, doing a back flip, running into her tent, and running out in a red, white, and blue horizontally striped bathing suit (the bikini top is red, her swimsuit trunks {have you seen those bathing suit shorts? Yeah, those} are half white and half blue) with a puppy on the left shoulder strap. She runs in the direction the others went. Zakuro stands up.

"I'm finished eating, any of you done?" Zakuro asks.

"I'm finished eating," Pai says, standing up and heading to his tent. Zakuro spins around and (with the assistance of girl magic) changes into a purple bikini with black polka dots. On her arm is a black bag with a towel and stuff in it. Pai walks out after a few minutes in black swim trunks carrying a black towel and shampoo and stuff. "Here, put your stuff in my bag so you don't have to carry it," she says, holding out the bag. He puts his soap and stuff in the bag and they start to follow the path torch went. Everyone disperses over the next few minutes, the guys all wore swim trunks, kish's are brown, Taruto's are red, ryou was going to wear his Speedo but they convinced him no one but lettuce wanted to see that, so he changed out of it into pink swim trunks (Prank pulled by; tiger! {she changed his shorts out), Aokara's are dark blue, jay's are black, nick's are black with orange (he also wore a shirt.), and Masaya's shorts are dark grey and he's forced to wear a shirt. Mint's bathing suit is the one she wore in the beach episode, lettuce's is a green bikini with white polka dots, puddings is a yellow tankini, banira's is dark blue, moon's is stars with a moon on the upper-right shoulder (both are bikinis), Kitty's is pink with black kitties on it. Invader's is a one piece that looks like gir's torso, fire flame's is a looks like fire, InsaneWarriorCat's is white and tan, Kitsune's is metallic gold (Kitsuneroyale= royal= crown= gold), lalya's looks like a pickle (I was bored and watching the episode of SpongeBob with Kevin), angel's is white, black, and purple, Polar's is just snow white, love's has hearts, and peach's is peach colored with green straps, and rules looks like a ruler. (This is what I think of when I hear her name…) they all run after torch together.

"COOL, A WATERFALL!" Peach yells.

"Yep!" Torch says, running along the cliff, does a cartwheel, launches into the air with her feet, does a back flip, and goes into a swan dive over the waterfall into the deep lake beneath.

"Cool!" Peach does a cannon ball into the lake, leaving her things on the cliff, rule and love walk down calmly, taking Peach's stuff with them.

"Hello?" Panda asks, she steps out of her ten in a one piece black and white bathing suit, "Did they all leave? Oh well…" she starts walking when suddenly a girl with a green tankini top with spikes going down her back, purple board shorts, purple flip flops, and purple and green hair falls from the peach tree panda was walking under. A big bag falls from the tree above panda and hits the girl, followed by a big backpack, and a towel floats down and lands on top.

"Ow…." the girl moans.

"I was wondering when you would get here, need some help?" Panda asks, bending down to look the girl in the face. The girl opens a purple eye with green lining the outside of the iris. She stares at panda a second and bursts into laughter.

"Hey, did Panda come with you guys?" Tarus asks, shampooing her hair, being careful to avoid her horns and ears.

"No Na no Da," Pudding says, rubbing a bar of soap over her skin.

"I thought she came with the first group," tiger says, rubbing shampoo in her tail, then moving it under water. She leaps up and shoves Tarus' head into the water. "_We're going to turn this sow's ear," _she sings, pulling Tarus' head above water "_into a silk purse"_

"I AM NOT MULAN STOP MAKING FUN OF ME FOR BEING A BULL!" Tarus yells, covering her ears.

"Sorry, I just loved that movie!" Tiger says, "Oh! There's panda!" panda waves to tiger from the edge of the lake.

"Move everyone from the center," Panda says, and then she heads up the mountain. A minute late she does a simple leap and swan dive into the lake, making no splash.

"You're so graceful Panda!" Tiger says.

"Thank you Tiger," Panda says, swimming over to a rock formation like a bench and sitting down.

"So what took you so long?" Tarus asks, "Why didn't you come with us?"

"I-"

"!" a voice screeches, someone falls from the cliff making an enormous splash.

"Ugh…." Taruto says, floating around, his hair covering his eyes. "What was that?"

"Oops… sorry!" A voice says, "Are you all okay?"

"I'm fine," Panda says, making a white shield around her disappear, depositing her safely in the water feet-first.

"So that's why you took so long…" Tarus says, moving her bangs out of her eyes.

**Me: quick rant before I reveal who that person is. *whips out gun and shoots mew mew girl* NO. JUST NO. Now, I must thank you for reading my entire story. Or, as I think you did, you skipped all the way ahead, scrolled down past all of the chapter completely ignoring the chapter which re-established which pairings are shipped in this story, and reviewed completely ignoring what I have written. If you had read you would know that lettuce and Pai are NOT dating. I am no longer accepting hostesses because I need no more. So thank you, for either ignoring all chapters I have written out of either no consideration of the progress of the story or, out of sheer laziness. However, you may have written your dares uncaring of what I have written, if so, you are just plain old mean. And DO NOT whine about it UNDERSTOOD? Now, let's continue with the story.**

"Why do you always do a cannon ball?" Panda asks.

"Because she's fun like me!" Tiger says, hugging the girl with the purple and green hair.

"So you're almost all here," Torch says.

"Yep!" The girl says.

"Okay, I think I should be thankful you got all of the shampoo out of my hair, and a little bit impressed, but who are you?" Zakuro asks.

"I'm Dino! I'm a dinosaur so like, rawr and stuff!" Dino says, shaking her hair out and striking a pose showing off her tail and sharp teeth.

"What kind of dinosaur?" Pai asks.  
>"Really? She just appeared and that's your first question?" Ryou asks.<p>

"Yes. Now, what kind of dinosaur are you?" Pai asks.

"Mixture of stegosaurus and T-rex, so a Stego-rex!" Dino says.

"Or a T-saurus," Keiichiro says, standing next to her, "Nice to meet you!" He shakes her hand.

"Nice to meet you Keiichiro," Dino says, she turns and salutes all of the others, "I'm the same age as the others and I like internet memes and videos, along with cartoons!"

"So basically she's a child in a teenager's body," Tarus says, Punching Dino really hard on the arm, "Good to have you back!" they move their arms as if to swat a fly and meet each other's wrists making a smack noise.

"Now," Dino says, squishing shampoo on her hand and scrubbing it all over her scalp, then diving into the water, "Where's my rubber ducky?" She asks, popping up next to Panda.

Pai is walking around outside, keeping guard, zing walks around as well, with angel up in a tree keeping watch with binoculars.

"I'm going to patrol the surrounding area, stay here," Zing says, walking around.

"Fine," Pai says. '_This is so boring'_ he thinks to himself. Suddenly there's a shriek from one of the girl's tents.

"WHAT IS IT?" He yells, flinging the door to the tent where the scream came from open. A yellow and purple streak runs past him. "What the…" he turns around and sees Zakuro walking into Torch's tent.

"I NEED A SWORD!" Zakuro yells, she walks out with a sword a second later.

"Wait a second, why do you need that?" Pai asks, standing in front of Zakuro.

"There's a snake Na no Da!" Pudding says, from her perch in a tree.

"You know that snakes are likely to be in the trees right?" Pai asks, pudding falls out of the tree with a yelp.

"Excuse me, I have a snake to murder," Zakuro says, running around Pai and into her tent. A few seconds later she screams, Pai and Pudding run in. A person has Zakuro pinned against the wall.

"WHO ARE YOU?" the person says, hissing a tiny bit.

"Who are you?" Pai asks, the girl turns around, revealing fangs and snake-like eyes.

"I am venom, who are you three?" Venom asks.

"I'm Pai, this is Pudding, would you mind putting Zakuro down?" Pai asks, venom's eyes widen and she lets go.

"I apologize for the misunderstanding," Venom says, with a bow, "She ran in with a sword and tried to kill me."

"Are you the snake that was in our tent?" Pudding asks, "Because if so, you scared us!"

"It is simply my traveling disguise," Venom hisses, "Panda turns into a panda, tarus into a bull, and tiger into a tiger, and you've met all of them correct?"

"Yes and why did you choke me?" Zakuro asks.

"Out of habit, Tiger and I use ours more frequently. I'll be leaving now," Venom states, walking out with her dark green cape swishing around her knees

"I'm here," Venom says, walking into Tiger, Tarus, Panda, and Torch's tent. (Yeah, they all share a tent, you'll see why)

"Ah, so that's why I have your bag," Dino says, tossing venom a black bag with green arrows. (Reference to another snake-character from soul eater, sorta…)

"Thank you," Venom says, throwing Dino's bright purple bag to its owner, "we're sharing a tent?"

"Yep, it's not that much different from sharing a house," Tiger says.

"That and Panda get's nightmares," tarus mumbles under her breath, panda points her rods at tarus.

"What was that?" Panda says, "Sow's ear?"

"Just because I'm not a disciplined little porcelain doll like you doesn't mean I'm a sow's ear!" Tarus says.

"I'm disciplined too, does that mean I'm a fragile porcelain doll?" Venom asks.

"Yes, and I'm sick of you two acting all high-and-mighty about it!" Tarus says.

"Let's all calm down," Dino says, standing up, "Anyways, check out my new silver and purple headphones! The plush side is green!" she takes the headphones off of her shoulders and holds them out, the cord is green and the pluggy-thingy is purple.

"And another thing!" Tarus says, jabbing a finger at Dino, "You're a fossil who likes modern technology, IT'S A CONTRADICITON AND ITS STRANGE!"

"Hey! Just because I'm a dinosaur doesn't mean I'm a fossil!" Dino yells.

"You're totally a fossil, and another thing panda," Tarus says, before being interrupted.  
>"Guys, let's just all calm down and drink some tea," Torch says.<p>

"No, I'm interested as to what Tarus here has to say, I want her honest opinion," Panda says, "Please be silent fire bird."

"OKAY! Everyone listen up because I'll only say it once! We all need to come to terms about what we are. Torch is a killer fire bird of hatred, venom is a deadly snake that bites people for fun, Dino is a fossil, panda is a porcelain doll with a chip in the side, tarus is a sow's ear, and I'm a fur coat," Tiger says, everyone bursts into laughter.

"And that, is why we always share a big tent," Panda says.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It's strange that we get along though, considering our personalities," Venom says, taking off her cloak and tossing it to where everyone's (Excluding torch, I'll explain later.) Are in a pile. She sits down like panda does; her clothes are a mid-thigh green shirt, a black shirt with a green abstract pattern, short black shorts underneath the skirt, the lower five inches are fish net. Her black boots go up to barely below her knees. She takes off her boots and flings them into a corner rubbing her feet which are in dark green and black horizontal striped socks.

"What do you mean?" Tiger asks.

"Well, Panda is a little bit stuffy," Venom starts, earning a glare from panda, "Oh, you know you are, anyways, Tiger is hyper and a bit of a hot head, Tarus is calm and quick to fight someone, although she occasionally offends people." Tarus glares at her and tiger sips tea. "Dino is hyper, always absorbed by her technology, quotes internet memes, and generally winds up messing up with her clumsiness." Dino glares at her, and venom waves her hand. "I share a room with you; you always break the alarm clock. And then there's her…"

"Yeah… she makes good waffles though!" Tiger says, "and then there's you, the vicious one, who is evil sometimes, and always punches people in the face." This earns her a punch in the face.

"I- uh… you're right I guess…" Venom says, rubbing the back of her head and licking her lips (I want to mention her tongue is a snakes tongue)

"When this is over we should get victory ice-cream," Tiger says.

"But what if-"Tarus starts, venom clamps her hand down on her mouth.

"We'll definitely get ice cream afterwards, and then we'll go back to defeating the Motchki Empire," Venom says.

"Cool! I'll get Carmel on mine, tarus can get some chocolate, panda can get strawberry, dino can get rainbow sprinkles, and you can get poison on yours!" Tiger says, messing with venom's hand.

"I- that sounds good…" venom says, thinking of poison ice cream.

"Why do you drink poison?" Someone asks, everyone turns to the door. Dutch is standing there.

"Why didn't you knock?" Torch asks.

"The door was open, so who are you?" She asks.

"I am venom, I live with them," She says, waving her arm in the direction of the cape-wearing girls.

"Why don't you all live with torch?" Dutch asks.

"Because," Venom says, hissing, her voice spitting poison, "She isn't from our dimension and we are simply helping her."

"And you drink poison because," Dutch says questioningly.

"It is delicious. Snakes are impervious to poison and I drink poison, also it's partially because it helps me fill my teeth with venom," Venom says, sipping tea.

"We try not to drink Venom's drinks, once tiger drank it and she was in the hospital for a week," Dino says, playing music and drumming the air with shiny purple drumsticks.

"That was… unfortunate…" Venom says, rolling out a sleeping bag, "I'm going to sleep. Awake me before the sun rises."

"Well… this is interesting…" Masaya states, Deep blue is hanging from a tree, tied up by his ankles, in pj pants and a white t-shirt, which is falling, as he snores. Taruto is duct taped to a tree, Kisshu is handcuffed to his tent peg, pudding has a marker mustache and is asleep in a tree, the hostesses are all stretching and exercising, Pai is making breakfast in the breakfast tent with blue knight, torch, panda, tiger, and tarus are standing outside, stretching, panda is doing her hair, tiger is painting her nails, and tarus is putting her earrings in. mint walks out, runs over to deep blue, and start shaking him.

"Aokara! Wake up!" She says, shaking him.

"Huh?" He opens one eye, looking at mint, "Why are you upside down?"

"I'm not, you're hanging upside down by your ankle!" Mint says. Aokara opens the other eye and looks at mint.

"Say what?" Aokara asks, he looks around, "Oh, what do you know," He yawns and stretches, "I am upside down. One sec, this should be easy." He makes his sword appear and slices the rope, dropping him on his head. "Well that didn't work out as planned." Mint helps him up and they go to wake up Taruto and Pudding.

"Wake up," Dino says, poking Venom. Venom pulls the covers over her shoulders further and curls up in a ball. "I said wake up." Venom rolls over, ignoring her. "I SAID WAKE UP!" dino yells whipping out a gun and shooting near venom's face. Venom rolls over, jumps up, and turns to face Dino.

"I'M UP! DON'T SHOOT!" Venom yells.

"Good, get dressed and ready," dino says, "You're a mess."

"Hey!" Venom says, Dino walks away and Venom walks over to a vanity, looking in a mirror. _'well, I do look terrible…' _ venom says, taking in her green hair that's sticking up in all different directions, matted with blood and drool, black lines under her cheeks, and her pale skin greatly contrasting her black cami-and-shorts PJ combination. "Well…" She yanks out a black shirt with green stitching and a matching pair of shorts. She grabs her brush and starts brushing through her hair, it gets caught on a knot and she falls backwards on her butt. "Ow…" Someone laughs.

"Oh look, it's the last two people I want to see," Venom says.

"You really aren't excited to see us?" Rule asks.

"Oh no, I'm ecstatic to see you two in my tent, while I try to get ready," Venom says, her voice dripping with sarcasm and venom.

"We'll you look terrible," Love says, "You should take lessons on how to- AH!" venom cuts her off by biting her shoulder. "I'M TELLING TORCH!" Love says, running out of the tent screaming 'torch'.

"Well aren't they… entertaining," Panda says, walking into the tent.

"They may be perfect but they taste like sunshine," Venom says.

"How do you-"

"Remember how we were in the realm where the sun was habitable? Yeah, I ate light. Tastes like lucky charms," Venom says.

"Well then isn't that a good thing?" Panda asks

"The brown cereal crap part… things…" Venom says, panda makes a face, "Yeah, that part. No one likes that part. I just eat the marshmallows." At this point she is using her feet to help push the brush through her hair. "WHY CAN'T I JUST BE A SNAKE?"

"Want some help with that?" Panda asks, Venom looks at her for a second, then hands her a brush, crossing her arms and puffing out her cheeks.

"Woohoo! Pancakes!" Taruto says, jumping up and down.

"Has anyone seen Zakuro?" Pai asks.

"Nope, who cares? Pancake time!" Taruto says. He reaches toward the pancake stacks. Pai smacks his hand with a spatula.

"I'll go get Zakuro, if you even try to eat a pancake I'll make you do thirty laps around the perimeter of the campsite, do twenty-five upside down sit-ups, fifty pushups, and then you'll be on dish cleaning duty until you die," Pai says, Taruto pulls his hand back. Pai turns to go. "That goes for you too, pudding."

"Aw!" Pudding says, crossing her arms. Pai rolls his eyes and continues walking away, he gets to Zakuro's tent and starts to open the door.

"Zakuro, breakfast is ready," Pai says.

"Oh good! You're here!" Zakuro says, holding up a yellow shirt and a dark blue, almost black shirt, "Which one should I wear?"

"Uh… why…"

"Because you're my boyfriend and I CANT DECIDE!" Zakuro says, falling on her back. Pai walks past her, grabs a shirt and drops it on her face. She sits up and looks at the black shirt with a purple vine design.

"Like I said, Breakfast is ready and Taruto will kill something if he has to wait too long for pancakes. I'll wait outside until your-"

"Done!" Zakuro says, jumping up, wearing the t-shirt and now, wearing jeans.

"How do you do that?" Pai asks.

"Girl magic, now, let's go eat!" Zakuro says, grabbing Pai's hand and dragging him off.

"Okay, now that you had your union-required rest and food, are you ready to deploy?" Torch asks, everyone nods, "Good, I have something to tell you all."

"You're really a Mary-Sue who is intent on killing us all?" Mint asks.

"I know you don't like me for taking you away from your home but could you cut the crap? I'm trying to be serious!" Torch says, "Now, I'm not sure how to say this, but after we finish with Television, that includes movies, I forgot to mention that, cartoons, and books, we'll be heading off into the final battle against the army. I regret to inform you that I may not see you all after this… so, to the mew cast, I'm sorry that I kidnapped you, but hey, it was fun wasn't it?" She pauses for a second as the cast agrees after a second. "As for my hostesses, some of you have been with me from the start," she glances at the starting hostesses, "and some of you were recently introduced," She nods at Jay, who is busy eating pancakes with syrup falling off of it. "But you all have made an impression on me. And, although some of you may hate me now, and some of you may never want to see me after this, but I think you're all awesome, epic people, and I hope you don't hate me after these events."

"Mhmaweamfjejeksslow!" Jay says with a mouth full of pancake.

"Uh… I'm going to decipher that as 'why would we hate you'" Chips says, "'you're our friend'. Well, at least… that's my best guess."

"I hope you can keep that opinion, well, lets get going, we'll meet where this all started when we're done," Torch says, she opens up a portal, "Tsuki, Angel, Cast, LETS GO!" She leaps through the portal followed by angel, then Tsuki, then the cast in alphabetical order. (YES! ALPHABETICAL! THE WORLD SHALL ALL BE ALPHABETICAL!)

"Well, let's go!" Jay says, opening a portal. A minute later fireflame, being the last one in the sequence, lands on her feet.

"Well…" Dutch says, "This is different."

_**Team Disney part one; headshot, and zombies.**_

"Okay, Tsuki, Angel, find where the Sues are," Torch says, turning and facing them, ignoring their surroundings of lines and constantly moving screens.

"On it!" Angel says, moving her hands, making them glow, Tsuki's hands glow as well, and her eyes glow. "Close your eyes." Angel says, without looking, Tsuki closes her eyes.

"How can they do that?" Zakuro asks.

"It's their special hostess ability. Kitsune and Polar have the same ability," Torch says.

"When did they figure that out?" Mint asks.

"Oh, I already knew, last knight at midnight there was a special ability training session while you were all asleep. That's how we got the pancake mix," She replies calmly, "Angel, Tsuki, done yet?"

"In anime, there's a whole army of sues, in movies there are several, one is in the Disney section…" Angel says.

"B-but… its Disney… DISNEY!" Torch says.

"It's the old school Cinderella," Tsuki says.

"Oh, okay then, when this is over, I'm going to watch all of my favorite Disney movies," Torch says, "and THEN I'll start my next story!"

"Fourth wall," Tsuki says.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! THE SUE'S HAVE NEARLY TAKEN OVER THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE! IT DOESN'T- oh look it's the black hole," She points to a tiny little black hole. "I love that black hole. I named it 'ali'"

"Like Prince Ali?" Angel asks,

"ALI ALI BABWAH!" Tsuki says.

"Um… if you don't mind, how do Tsuki and Angel's powers work?" Lettuce asks.

"Ah, that's simple. Angel can locate the Mary-Sues. Tsuki can find their identities," Torch says.

"Oh… so… Kitsune can find the sues and polar can tell their identities?" Lettuce asks Torch nods.

"Now, TO THE DISNEY SECTION!" she charges through a large dark blue double door with white stars and the words 'Disney' in that special font (I want that font on my computer, anyone know where to download it?) and literally reeking of magic. The cast follow her and the future duo. They're dropped off in a ball, the color is muted, and all the guys are in suits, all the girls in ball gowns. Torch is no where to be seen. Cinderella walks down the stairs and begins dancing. Out of no where blood shoots out of the side of her head and she falls on the ground, torch leaps down from a rafter, holding a gun.

"Headshot," Torch says in a deep voice.

"NICE!" Taruto says, high-fiving torch.

"Anyways, let's go before-"Torch starts, then the ground shakes. The ground cracks and a giant gloved hand reaches out of the ground.

"Is that-"Lettuce starts.

"MICKEY MOUSE?" Zakuro asks, looking at the giant zombie-Mickey mouse standing before them.

"MEWS, TRANSFORM!" Torch yells.

"MEW PUDDING"

"MEW MINTO"

"MEW LETTUCE!"

MEW ZAKURO"

"METAMOPHOSIS!" they transform, fast-paced music playing behind them.

"Time for my super cool transformation!" Masaya says, "MEW AQUA POWER UP!" rainbow light encircles him and his hair gets pulled into a ponytail, he gets an outfit like deep blue and blue knight's but without a jacket. "I LOOK AWESOME!" Mickey Mouse backhands him through the door. Torch laughs.

"Got to love that!" she says, bending over because she's laughing so much.

"Okay… Angel lets do our special transformation!" Tsuki says. Light encircles them and deposits them on their feet, now wearing futuristic sleeveless shirts, angel skirts, futuristic boots, and their hair is pulled up, angel's outfit is silver and white, her gloves are attached around her bicep by silver bracelets and are see-through white and Tsuki's outfit is black and orange, her gloves are fingerless. They both have angel wings, angel's hair is in pigtails and tsuki's is in a ponytail.

"FUTURE DUO!" they yell in unison.

"Time to try out my new invention," Ryou says, pulling out a silver pendant.

"ooh! Lets watch!" keiichiro says, he and torch get within three feet of him.

"Right. MEW VANILLA META-" He's cut off by torch and keiichiro giggling, "Metamorphosis!" He mumbles, white light surrounds him and he gets a black and white Chinese-style shirt, baggy pants, black shoes, and black bracelets. Keiichiro and torch are rolling on the floor laughing. "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?" He yells.  
>"It's just your name. 'Mew vanilla'," Torch says.<p>

"What about it?" Ryou asks.

"Don't you know?" Keiichiro asks, ryou raises an eyebrow, "You're white chocolate!" he says in a whispery voice. He and torch burst into laughter. Pai, Kisshu and Taruto draw their weapons and get into fighting positions.

"Aren't you going to transform?" Deep blue asks, talking to torch and keiichiro while pulling his sword.

"Psh, we don't need to!" Torch says, waving her hand at him in a 'as if' motion.

"Okay…" Deep blue says, "Mews, attack from the front, Pai, Taruto, Kisshu, we'll get behind him and attack. Masaya, we're using you as bait, distract him."

"And what will I do?" Ryou asks.

"Weren't you listening to me? I said mews attack from the front!" deep blue says. the cyniclons teleport away.

"Torch, come over here," Keiichiro says, waving. She walks over and they sit down at a table, on the table is food, they start eating.

"I'M A SPARKLY BALLERINA!" Masaya says, prancing around, Mickey just blinks. "well that didn't work." He bends down and grabs a rock, tossing it up and stabbing Mickey Mouse in the eye. "HEY MICKEY! I HATE DISNEY, YOU HEAR ME? DISNEY IS STUPID! YOU'RE STUPID! I EAT DREAMS FOR BREAKFAST!" Mickey mouse roars and attacks him, Masaya runs around like mad, not being able to do anything. Suddenly he stops. "I can make a sword appear…" he draws his sword and slashes at Mickey.

"RIBBON ZAKURO SPEAR!" Zakuro shouts, her whip wraps around Mickey's arms and she pulls back, Pai teleports behind her and helps keep him in place. The mews attack, Taruto grows plants to keep him in place, Aokara slashes away at him with his world-killing sword, Kisshu shoots electricity at him and slashes away at his ear, he and Aokara successfully slice off one of his ears. This makes him roar in pain. Pudding locks his feet to the ground. Ryou makes two guns appear and blasts him with his 'vanilla blast' attack. Yet Mickey blasts them and successfully lands blows against them.

"Should we help them?" Keiichiro asks.

"Yeah, one second," Torch says, standing up and walking over to the door. She snaps and Mickey Mouse explodes. Taruto catches a falling pudding, Aokara is blown against the wall, ryou shields lettuce, and Zakuro is sent flying back, Pai catches her and wraps his arms around her firmly.

"Everyone okay?" Torch asks, her and Keiichiro were shielded from the blast by a red shield that has a blue phoenix on it.

"Yep," Kish says teleporting over next to them.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT FROM THE BEGINNING?" Ryou shouts, from where he's holding lettuce.

"Uh… the blast is o-over… y-you c-can let m-me go n-now…" Lettuce stammers, blushing. Ryou loosens his grip and she stands up.

"What about the rest of you?" Torch says, ignoring Ryou's question.

"We're fine," Taruto says.

"I'm good," Masaya says, pushing rubble off of his body, blood streams down his face. "Or not…"

"We'll heal you later, lettuce, please wrap his head up," Torch says, tossing a roll of gauze at her, "Who else? Aomint? Pakuro?"

"Are those shipping names?" Angel asks.

"Aokaraxmint and paixzakuro right?" Tsuki asks.

"Yep! So, where are you?" Torch asks, clasping her hands and stretching upwards.

"I'm over here… Aokara? Where are you?" Mint asks, standing up from the ground and looking around

"I'm fine," Aokara says, sitting up, mint runs over and hugs him. "Oof… I'm fine mint." He sits up straighter and hugs her.

"We got to go. I have to continue with this energy streak or I'll fall asleep," Torch says.

"Why?" Angel says.

"It's Mondaaaay….." She says in a hissing voice.

"Uh…." Taruto says, poking torch, "Where's Pai and Zakuro?"

"Right here," Pai says, walking up carrying Zakuro, "The blast knocked her unconscious."

"One sec," Torch says, flipping a coin with a t-rex on it in the air, dino appears. She's drumming on air. Torch grabs Dino's right headphone and snaps it on her head.

"Ow! you called?" Dino asks, pressing pause on her I-pod.

"Zakuro, can you wake her up?"

"The fact that you doubt me is insulting. Ear buds in," dino says, pulling a tom drum out of her backpack and playing it loudly.

"WHO THE HECK IS MAKING THAT NOISE?" Zakuro yells, jumping up and swiping the heel of her boot near Dino's face. Dino jumps backwards and disappears.

"Yeah, lets just… continue…" Tsuki says.

_**Team celestial part one; what just happened… (you'll understand.)**_

"Well, shall we go?" Tiger asks, watching the last of team ninja jump through the portal and turning to face her team, along with Banira, Moon, Livvy, Layla, Kokoro, Chara-Chan, Invader, chips, and fire (new nickname, you like?).

"Yes," Panda says, she motions and venom makes a rod appear and opens a portal to the cartoon world.

"Okay, who's ready to kill Dee Dee and her friends?" Tarus asks.

"ME!" dino says, one of the rare times she isn't listening to her IPod.

"Then let's go!" Tiger says, dragging tarus, who grabs onto panda's arm, who grabs venom, who grabs the back of dino's cape, who grabs Layla, who grabs moon, who grabs Banira etc. etc.

They run past a world of animated things, making them turn into cartoon characters (Happy tree friends for all!)

"Why are we killing Dee Dee from Dexter's laboratory?" Chara-Chan asks.

"Because she's a sue, who always has the answer to how to solve their problems," Dino says, leading them through a door. A missle launches next to their heads. "Well this ought to be interesting…"

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Moon yells.

"Who knew that someone could do that?" Banira asks.

"And when it turned out that the sue was really HER!" Livvy says.  
>" I know right?" Invader says.<p>

"There are few defining moments in a persons life and I think that was one of them," Fireflame says.

"Yep, you only see stuff like that once in a lifetime and survive," Tiger says, "Let's be glad we were around to see that amazing show of bravery and courage. It was truly one of the most epic events to ever grave the earth."

_**Team ninja part one; time to go Buffy the Vampire slayer. **_

"So… where is it Dutch and Cat?" Jay asks, drawing his sword.

"Twilight," InsaneWarriorCat says.

"Who in twilight?" Jay asks.

"Everyone," Dutch says, smiling.

"May we take care of this?" Zing asks, stepping forward, "You can blow it up, but allow us to take care of the sues and Garys."

Jay pauses for a second, and then sighs.

"Fine, but you don't get to kill anyone in the other one," Jay says, waving his hand. Zing and Sven Leap into the portal to twilight land.

"Alright, that should do it!" Sven says, finishing hanging up a poster that says 'baseball today, vampires vs. werewolves, bring your unattractive girlfriends'.

"Good Job," Zing says, Sven leaps up and lands on the fence, in a few seconds the entire group of twilight characters walk out. They take a few steps in and swords slice them, mines explode them, and other traps attack them, in the end they land in a pile. "That was too easy" Zing says.

"Very. Nearly makes me want to laugh at their failure," Sven says, taking a matchbook out of his pocket, lighting a match, and tosses it down onto the pile, where it all caught fire and spread throughout the bodies. They jump down and walk away calmly, while the bodies explode in sparkles and rainbows. A snap is heard, as someone takes a photo of Zing and Sven walking away from an explosion wearing sunglasses.

They step out of the portal a minute later.

"Ah, no one else entered correct?" Jay asks, doing a headcount, "Good, who has the thingy?"

"I don't know… maybe…" Dutch starts, leaning down on the lever and blowing up the entire portal.

"Well…." Jay starts, "So our next person is where?"

_**Team celestial part two; :D I LOVE THIS PART! And I haven't even written it yet!**_

"So…" Tarus starts.

"So..." Dino trails off.

"Is this fighting?" Panda asks.

"I have no idea…" Venom says, watching Tiger spinning next to a girl in a pink shirt with orange shorts, white shoes, and a purple backpack.

"And we came to this realm because?" Kitty asks.

"Dora is the only sue we need to kill to make a portal to the palace," Tarus says.

"And why is she spinning?" Layla asks.

"Because the loser has to jump out of a plane without a parachute," Dino says, suddenly a portal appears next to her, "I'll be right back." She walks through it and disappears. A few minutes later she steps back out.

"Team Disney is behind us," Dino says, "So after this we can have lunch in the meeting place."

"Sounds good, everyone got their sack lunches?" Invader asks. Everyone responds with a yes, a nod, holding up their bags, or grunting. Dora falls to the ground, retching. (Retching; puking or vomiting). She runs over to the bushes and continues puking.

"HA! I WIN! Remember, you have to jump out of a plane!" Tiger says, "See you all later!" She touches Dora and rips out an orb, blood covers her hand. Tiger wraps the orb in a cloth and licks the blood.

"Tastes like steak," Tiger says, "Really rare steak. Also berries." Everyone cringes at this.

"Lets go before I join Dora in losing my breakfast," Livvy says. Tarus opens a portal and leaps through.

**Team Disney; who are we taking down this time I wonder…**

"Whoa, it looks like our world!" Zakuro says.

"Yeah, weird," Mint says.

"Well this is where all your fan fictions live," Torch says, "Let's find the-"

"HORAY! WE FOUND YOU!" Rule says, leaping out in her mew costume.

"Uh… since when…" Pai starts.

"Well it was easy after a few minutes; I picked up your scent!" Love says, stepping out, her hair pulled back into a clip that looks like two hearts, "We're the new mews!"

"Oh is that so?" Torch asks.

"Yep," Love says, "I killed deep blue with one strike from my love-guns!"

"And I healed the world with my mew earth spear heal move!" Rule says.

"Okay, it's good to have you on the team Na no Da!" Pudding says.

"Well if there's a threat we can take it on!" Love says, "So, let's go kill some Mary-sue butt!"

"Shut up," Torch says.

"What do you mean?" Rule asks.

"Shut up you make-up wearing, self-inserting, overly kind, always polite sue who never messes up!" Torch yells, "And yes, I knew it. From the first time I saw you I knew. And now, it doesn't matter. Prepare to die."

"Why are you saying things like that?" Rule asks, "No one knew it!"

"Please, your looking at the girl who nearly destroyed your kingdom three years ago," Torch says, smirking.

"No way… but how'd you change your appearance?" Love asks.

"That isn't important. Now, LEARN SOME DIE!" Torch runs and slices off rule's head, setting her body on fire.

"WHAT THE HECK! Love-guns! Love ray die!" Love screams, shooting at torch, who dodges the bullets, but gets shot in the shoulder.

"Ah!" Torch falls to her knees, clutching her shoulder.

"Now, DIE" Love says, holding the gun to torch's head, she nearly shoots, but a sword on fire penetrates her back, going through her heart and coming out the other side. "W-who…"

"So the story of the two traitors is correct. The signs pointed to it being a hostess, but Angel figured it out," Tsuki says, twisting her sword.

"I did, now if you would be so kind as to die, that would be great," Angel says, drawing back an arrow, and shooting love in the skull, love drops to the ground, dead with no chance of coming back.

"Be wary of all new mews, look for the signs," Torch says, "I apologize but we must flee. The sues will arrive upon us at any moment."

"Then we should get out of here," Aokara says.

"Yes, we should," Torch says, drawing her sword and slicing through dimensions at the seams, arriving in the designated meeting place and seeing the other two teams eating lunch.

"So… who wants to tell how they got here first?" Angel asks.

**Team ninja part two; time to kill an army.**

"This is so much fun!" Jay says, shooting a sue in the face.

"Yeah! too bad everyone else is missing out on this!" Dutch says, ripping a person's face off and giving it to a llama with a green and light green striped beanie that eats it. "DONATE THEIR HANDS TO CARL!"

"!" chips yells, firing a machine gun at the Sues that were in the unfortunate act of being in her way.

"Over reacting much?" Dutch asks chips.

"Hey, I got ignored for five chapters, I can shoot stuff all I want!" Chips says. invadergir slices through a sue next to her.

"This is almost too easy!" Invader says. Nick slices through some Gary's with his key blade.

"This isn't the weirdest thing ever. But the fact that Dutch is fighting with a frying pan is strange," Nick says.

"Well shut up!"

"OKAY! EVERYONE GOT THEIR BRACELETS?" Jay asks. The hostesses nod and put their hands up to show their bracelets. "good." He says, he presses a big red button and the perfects are destroyed atom by atom, being constantly ripped apart. Their faces melt and they become nothingness.

"That was fun!" Peach says.

"Yep, and in time for lunch too!" Dutch says, hopping on Carl the llama next to two ferrets, one gray, one brown. Jay hops on another llama named Paul who wears a red hat with a little yellow flower on it. Zing and Sven are riding on pink and blue unicorns respectively. Invader is riding on a giant piggy and chips is on a grey unicorn. The rest are walking. Jay opens a portal and they walk through to see team celestial eating lunch and talking.

"Hey, what's up?" Moon asks, waving from her spot on the ground.

**The three-parts are over now. **

"So that's how we got here," Jay finishes, panda and torch are sitting in a small circle trying to figure out what their next step should be.

"So the sues are dead?" Moon asks, she was standing behind Torch for the last part of her story up until the end of jay's story and heard her tell of how angel and Tsuki killed love and rule.

"Yes," Torch says, moon smiles. Torch stands up and walks across the field they're eating lunch in and stands in front of everyone. "It is almost time for us to launch our final attack. It will be a rough road from here, and after this your lives will be in more danger than ever. Our final goal is to destroy the empire. There are seven queens, Barbie, queen of canon-sues, the queen of the games realm, who happens to be kingdom hearts." She pauses and nods to nick and peach, indicating their goal. "The queen of the anime realm, or should I say, queens"

"Queens? Who in the world are they Na no Da?" Pudding asks.

"Let me guess, Berry and Ringo," Zakuro says.

"Yes, that makes four. Then there's the queen of books, whose name is Joanna Rosemary Elizabeth Harrison Crawford sue the third, she's a ninja. Jay, Zing, Sven that responsibility falls upon you. Then there's Mary, she's the ultimate. Caped crusaders, do you want to assist without your last member?"

"About that," Tiger says, walking next to torch. "Our sixth member quit, we need to go find her. We really want to help you but-"

"Without our sixth member, we will be of no use, I'm sure that's what tiger is trying to say," Panda says.

"Well… that and… it's not or fight. It never was. We helped you, and it's our duties as powers to, but every day we spend here, the more the Motchki Empire takes more lives. We need to stop them. I wish you luck on behalf of all of us," venom says, punching her fist, putting her feet together and bowing.

"Venom!" Panda says in her whispery voice.

"It's true panda. You know it," Venom says.

"Very well," Torch says, putting a stop to the oncoming argument, "I understand. May our paths cross again." She bows like venom did. Venom nods.

"Ciao a tutti, si vede mai," Dino says, forming a portal by flicking her hand down and a portal just opens up. She walks through.

"See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya," venom says.

"I apologize, goodbye," panda says.

"see ya later!" Tiger says, waving as she leaves.

"Well, this is my cue to leave," Tarus says.

"Bye!" Pudding says, waving.

"So, barbie, ultimate evil, any vonluteers for barbie?" Torch asks. Zakuro raises her hand. "Ah, and why by chance do you want to?"

"I always hated barbies. They're sort of what all models strive for, hence why my manager is trying to get me to dye by hair blonde," Zakuro says.

"And this is realative to the situation how?" Pai, who was sitting next to her, with her head on his chest.

"I like my hair, it's barbies fault that I may have to dye my hair, so its payback in a way," Zakuro says, "and what? Do you not like my hair?" she says, putting her fists on her hips.

"No, no," Pai says, holding up his hands in defense, "I like your hair! It's pretty." She strokes her hair, combing her hair with his fingers. She blushes slightly.

"Anyways, can I take down barbie or what?" Zakuro asks, looking away from Pai to hide her blush.

"Sure, who would you like to take with you?" Torch asks.

"hmm... Pai, Kisshu, Minto, Aokara, and... angel!" Zakuro says.

"Okay, the rest of you take down the army. When we finish off the lower ring of six we'll go after the ultimate," Torch says, stepping off to the side, "Enjoy the rest of your lunch, we'll go to battle at dusk."

"Why dusk?" Kitty, who was standing next to Torch says.

"When the sun rises, it'll be over," Torch says, "So, for mostly mood and dramatic effect."

"Ah." Kitty turns to leave, then turns back really quick, "Wait you- where'd she go?" Torch is no where in sight.

An hour later everyone is playing games and running around, Pai and Zakuro are sitting on a tree branch discussing something, Aokara, Kishu, Taruto, Pudding, and Mint are all playing baseball. The hostesses are all sparring or doing tai-chi lead by chips. Lettuce and Ryou are no where in sight, probably somewhere in the forest making out. Torch reappers through a hole in the fabric of space, now wearing two tank-tops and knee-long sorts with tennis shoes.

"Torch! Come join us in sparring!" Moon says, torch walks over, taking in everything.

"Sounds like fun, but I'm ot holding back!" torch says, she starts a sparring match with banira.

'_we can leave later. We'll be ready for whatever the sues throw at us, all we have to do is wait, and enjoy this breif moment of peace' _she thinks, flipping banira onto her back. "Best two out of three?" she asks, distending her hand.

**Me: I'm so sorry this chapter took so long.**

**Nick: another month eh?**

**Me: shaddup! I was actually working on it instead of taking a break this time! Now, for an explanation of some stuff. Time to give a backstory for the cape-wearing girls. They are from another book I have yet to begin. They are powers, and they fight to protect their dimension, and planet of hamatan! (Spell check didn't correct that...) Right now their fighting against the evil motchki empire, who threatens to destroy the natural balance of the world. There's Panda, Tiger, Tarus, Dino, Venom, and the unshown shadow. She wears all grey, black, with a splash of yellow and gold. They're known as the caped crusaders when they are in a group, but tiger and tarus are known as chinese horoscope togther, panda and shadow are ying-yang lightning, and Venom and dino are poision fossil. Torch only knows them because they live next to each other in my brain.**

**Nick; that's just wierd.**

**Me: THAT'S IT! MOON!**

**Moon: hai! I'm here to be a cheerier person here for a positive influence!**

**Me: booyah!**

**Nick: so i'm being replaced right before the final battle?**

**Me; heavens no! I'm only adding in moon! Now, the next chapter is our flashback chapter, it'll be full of the best lines, the black hole one I'm thinking of putting in, the best dares, the best fluff, the best chapter titles, the best of the hostesses, the best kills, and the best negative comments from nick!**

**Dutch: and the fourth wall shall break. **

**Me: that list too... *sweat drop***

**Moon; this'll be fun.**

**Me: yep! Review chickadees! Only two chapters left my hostesses! And host. Oh, and nilla, prepare to be free! **

**Hostess all in scynch; WE'RE COMING TO SAVE YOU WHETHER YOU WANT TO OR NOT! **

**Me: so be ready!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Me: I was going to do the 'best of' chapter, but I decided to continue with the story instead. **

**Nick: wise choice.**

**Me: so, I own nothing. Roll film**

_**Chapter 40;**_

**It all ends here. **

There's a mountain overlooking a field. The sun is setting and there is fire lighting the field, on one side there's a swarm of Sues and seven paladins with seven queens forming a v shape. The Sues are armed to the teeth. On the other side stands the hostesses, side by side, the cast armed, transformed, and ready for battle. Torch stands ten feet in front of them, two swords in her hands in her armor, staring at the middle paladin.

"Ah, the Sue slayer," a voice comes from the middle tent, a girl with long flowing blonde hair, pink eyes twinkling with glee, "So you didn't die, good, we never got fully acquainted."

"I'm sorry, I had to kill half of your army," Torch says, "But I'm back to fight." Mary-Sue blinks and laughs.

"Of course," she says, "did you tell them who the seventh queen is? The queen of the unexpected sues?"

"No, not yet," Torch says, "But I'm taking her down, then I'm coming after you."

"Very well, state her name," Mary says, "Just say it. It'll make you feel better." Torch whispers something. "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"My bad," Torch says, taking a step forward, "I said, NILLA HOLD ON WE'RE COMING FOR YOU!" she yells, and her group charge, orange and yellow wings sprout from her back as she sprints for the paladin to the left of Mary. She leaps over the sues, flying to the paladin as fast as she can. "GET THE SUES, THEN THE QUEENS! BE BRAVE!" she yells to her hostesses. They charge onto the field, killing the Sues by the dozen. Dutch is the first to make a path to the paladin, Barbie steps out of the paladin she's sitting in.

"So you've come to defeat me?" Barbie asks.

"Hai, prepare to die valley girl!" Dutch says, drawing her sword, she and Barbie launch into an epic battle. Nick and peach are the next to make it through, peach blasting the Sues with twin guns and nick slicing with his key blade. They come upon a girl with red hair in a pony tail, purple eyes, a black belly shirt, and black gloves with holes over her knuckles, baggy shorts like Sora, Mickey Mouse ears placed on her head, and a key blade in hand.

"Hi, my name is Julie! I'm axle's long-lost sister, and I'm part of organization 13 along with having saved the world on several occasions!"

"Wow this girl is annoying!" Peach says.

"Yeah," Nick says.

"Well that's mean!" Julie says, "I've saved the world hundreds of times and I never have met someone as rude as" Peach rams a pointed pole through her gut.

"MAN SHE WAS ANNOYING!" Peach says, covered in blood.

"Uh…. Let's… just… go back… to fighting now…" Nick says, staring at Peach.

"Let's" She says, charging on the field and attacking the nearest Sue.

"So, Dutch is battling Barbie," Zakuro says.

"Yep," Aokara says, "Saw her."

"Torch is saving Nilla," She continues.

"Yes Na no Da!" Pudding says.

"The rest of us are fighting and the game queen is dead," Zakuro finishes.

"I saw the body," Pai says, roundhouse kicking a Mary's head off.

"SO WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO?" Zakuro yells, slicing through a Sue.

"You're supposed to hold them off of Torch and Dutch, along with whoever has the _conojes _to go after another one of the queens," Tsuki says, whacking a Sue's head off with a baseball bat after landing nimbly next to her.

"Our job is to keep you all from dying," Angel says, landing next to Tsuki and breaking her head with a crowbar. 

"It's our job to protect you, so leave it to us to keep you alive!" Tsuki and Angel say I unison.

"Okay then," Zakuro says, continuing the fight. Not less than fifteen feet away Torch and Nilla-Sue are fighting.

"Give up pathetic human, you'll never defeat me!" Nilla-Sue says.

"Uh… I'm not human," Torch says, stopping and pointing at herself.

"What?" She stops and they just stand there, nilla-Sue in her knee-length pink skirt, pink shirt, and golden necklace. Torch in her blue baggy shorts, scarlet red tank top, large glowing bracelets, scarlet boots with blue laces, and blue and red studded belt diagonally across her waist, and her blue hair pulled into a pony tail. They stare at each other.

"Well I'm from dremir, so I'm dremirian," Torch says.

"Well way to ruin a moment!" Nilla-Sue says, angry.

"What? I had to correct it," Torch says, shrugging.

"Okay, uhh…. What the heck?" a knife is shoved through torch's torso, blood splatters onto nilla-Sue, torch simply looks down.

"You got me," She says, the sword is drawn away slowly. She turns around to face Safia.

"That tiger, it was a spy, wasn't it?" He asks.

"I admit it. Tiger changed to follow you," Torch says.

"You are going to die now," blue knight says, "My sword ripped straight through you. Nothing can save you, you never died, and you can't be revived."

"True. But I'd like you to meet four of my friends from dremir," She says, looking at him.

"Why is it necessary to introduce four new characters on the final chapter?" Safaia asks.

"Because it is," Torch says.

"Chess, what do you get when you have a Stu, Nadia, and us?" A boy asks.

"I don't know Tao what?" Chess asks.

"Tuesday," The boy, Tao, says.

"Your jokes never make sense," a third boy says.

"I wasn't making a joke Gale, I was being serious," Tao says.

"Should we focus on taking down this guy?" A fourth boy asks.

"Gomi is right, we have no time for you two to fight!" Chess says.

Safia, nilla, and torch turn to face the four boys. All four are medium height; chess is smiling like an idiot with his hands behind his back, he has green and silver hair, wearing a black cape over a black shirt with grey sleeves and black boots with green laces. A boy with spiky thick jet-black hair, light blue eyes, a white t-shirt, baggy black pants and sneakers, and a large black watch is standing next to him, glaring at Safaia. Next to him is a muscular guy with short red hair, purple eyes, a tight black t-shirt, brown cargo pants, black boots, and a sword in his hand looking at Safia and Torch. Next to him is a frowning boy looking bored, with dirty blonde hair, a brown t-shirt, blue jeans, normal tennis shoes, black eyes, and a sword on his back.

"Who the heck are you!" Safia says.

"Oh, where are my manners?" Chess asks, "My name is chess." Does a bow with his left hand in front of his torso and his right hand outward, "I am a power, a game master, the boy with black hair right here is Tao, or that's what we call him since he won't say his name, he's a protector of time and order. The boy with red hair is Gale; he's a prince, and a power, with the power of an ancient monster that reigned on a planet near dremir. And that guy looking bored is Gomi the possessor of the Space Sword."

"My name is gomitri not 'gomi'!" Gomi says.

"Your nickname could be worse," Tao says.

"How?"

"You could be called gom-gom," Tao says, smirking.

"Can I continue now?" Chess asks, they nod, "We are the dremirian knights. I came up with the name, and we," He pauses and points at blue knight, "Are here to take you down!"

"Okay, but who is Nadia?" Nilla-Sue asks.

"Nadia, why do you always have to get yourself into this much danger?" Tao asks.

"Why do you always have to call me by my real name?" Torch says.

"Your name is Nadia?" Safia asks, torch nods and he laughs.

"Nilla, let us continue our fight, Dremirian knights, this guy is all yours," Torch says, turning to nilla-Sue. She and nilla continue their fight, and Safia turns to the knights.

"So why are you called the dremirian knights?" Safia asks.

"Well it sarted with gale becoming a knight, then there was Gomi, then me, and Tao is honorary," Chess says.

"So… why are you telling me this?" Blue knight asks.

"We're telling you because you will not defeat us," Gomi says.

"And what is the goal of your group?" Safia asks.

"Our goal?" Gale asks, scratching his face, "we don't have a 'goal' but we work together to protect Torch."

"Oh, so… wait… I hurt her," Blue knight starts, "So that means you two are going to-"

"Exactly," Gale says. His hands glow and he raises his sword. Green energy comes from Chess's hands, making chains with little heads. Gomi pulls another sword from a sheath on his side. Tao pulls a brown pole from a sheath on his back, he presses a button and the pole extends, becoming a bow staff with blades on both sides.

"Oh crap!" Safia turns to run, but four black metal piranha-looking heads latch onto his ankles and wrists, snapping his bones and drawing blood.

"I wonder," Chess says, "If I break all your bones, if I could fit you inside a ziplock baggie?" He looks up and his hair is all green, his eyes are silver with a green center. He throws his head back and laughs.

"Oh my, that isn't good!" Gale laughs, "You made chess go dark! I hope he doest go psycho on us."

"No, I'm in control gale," Chess says, "Well, kill him."

"Very well," Gomi says. He slashes deep blue diagonally across the chest.

"My turn!" Gale says, he brings his blade down, breaking Safia's collar bone and leaving a deep wound in his shoulder.

"You two know nothing of torture. Leave this to me," Tao says, he places his blade at Safia's eyebrow, slowly curving his blade downward, leaving a cresent shaped cut, that ends at Safia's chin.

"W-why are you four doing this?" Safia asks.

"You hurt her, and you tried to kill her. The common ground of the four of us being a team is our desire to protect Nadia, or Torch as she insists on being called. Anyone who attempts to kill her has to deal with us. The pain dealt to her will be dealt to you ten fold!" Tao says, finishing by placing his blade on Safia's collarbone. Safia looks at him scared, and then laughs.

"S-so what? You all are in love with her and want to protect her?" He laughs again, "T-that's so stupid!"

"Something along the lines of that," Chess says. Safia laughs again.

"That's stupid! who would love someone as much as to become a knight?" Blue knight asks, laughing again, "Who would do that just for a girl?"

"What was that Safia-kun?" A voice says, he twists his body to see Nilla.

"I-I mean…" he stammers. Nilla-sue smiles, Torch stands behind her, and places a hand on her shoulder, bringing attention to her self.

"May I?" Torch asks.

"Go ahead," Nilla-Sue says. torch closes her eyes, orange curly waves spread across her face, from her eyes, then down her neck, to her shoulders and down her arms, it spreads from her hand onto nilla's shoulder, down onto her arm, and makes the Japanese symbol for 'broken', then light surrounds her, lifting her off the ground, it sets her down gently and nilla is back. Her brown wavy hair is long and in a pony tail, she's wearing a black short-sleeved shirt, brown pants, black boots, two black and silver studded belts diagonally across her hips, and two swords in hand.

"YO! Who missed me?" She says, smiling. Suddenly she's hugged.

"Sis, you're back!" Jay says, hugging his sister, "Whoa, who are you guys?" He asks, facing the knights.

"Dremirian knights, lets continue fighting!" Torch says. They run off, but before she leaves she stops and turns to the knights. "Thanks for helping guys!" she gives each one of them a quick kiss on the cheek and runs off.

"Oh, how sweet," Blue knight says, sarcastically. Tao digs his blade into his collar bone. Gale moves around and starts digging his blade into Safia's kidey. Gomi starts carving a shape on the side of safia's neck.

"Remember what position you are in fool," Tao says.

"I'm trapped by four guys, one who looks overly buff, one who has a lame sword, and two who look ga-" the piranha heads tighten, a sickening crack is heard, gale shoves his sword into Blue knight's kidney and twists the blade, Gomi shoves his sword into Safia's neck. Tao slowly carves into Safia's torso with his blade.

"Consider yourself lucky, that we did not drag your death out longer than we will," Tao says, carving a strange symbol into blue knight's chest, "For there are ways of torture developed on dremir that you would never even wish to glimpse at."

"Try me," Blue knight chokes out. Tao smirks.

"I may have kept you alive, had you not been so foolish as to try to kill her," Tao says, "Any last comments for our 'friend' here?"

"What was your last meal?" Chess asks, looking innocent, the silver streaks back.

"I had steak, caviar, a baked potato, wine from a silver chalice, and baked Alaska," Safia says. Chess lets go of the chains.

"I'm going to go help fight, I can't stand watching people die," Chess says, running to fight.

"Typical of him," Tao says.

"I'm going to go join him too… you know, to keep him out of danger!" Gale says. Tao looks at Gomi.

"I'm just, you know… going to go… that way now…" Gomi says, running away. Tao sighs.

"So, blue knight, are you ready to die?" Tao asks, finishing the symbol.

"I guess I can die now, or you can die instead," He rips Tao's weapon from his hands and turns it on him, slashing him across the chest. Tao stumbles back and grabs the now open wound.

"Wrong move," He says, laughing, the blood moves out, and forms a two-sided spear bow staff. A maniacal laugh rips through the night.

"What was that?" Kitty asks.

"That would be Tao…" Torch says, ripping her swords through a Sue.

"Torch! How'd the battle with nilla go?" Kitsune asks.

"Why don't you ask me?" Nilla asks, standing next to Kitsune.

"GUYS SHES BACK!" Kitsune yells. Yells of 'yay' and 'welcome back' are heard.

"Let's kick some butt," Nilla says. She makes a skateboard appear and goes through slashing off heads.

"Well… WE NEED A PLOT DEVIIIIIICCCEEEEEEE!" Jay yells, light changing him into a ninja, he charges at Joanna the queen of books. "LEEERROOOOYYY !" he charges at her and stabs her in the heart with his katana before she even blinks.

"W-what j-just h-happened?" She asks.

"Sorry, I don't like hurting girls, but you would've hurt my friends!" Jay says. he does a roundhouse kick flinging her against the tree where het body is impaled upon a branch.

"Y-you b-" Jay slits her throat, "Sorry, but I can't let you curse."

"THAT WAS AWESOME," Dutch says, fist bumping Jay.

"I know right?" jay asks.

"This is going downhill fast Mary-sama," Barbie says, bowing on one knee, blood streaking down her face from a crack on her skull.

"Keep fighting, they will not last much longer, they are weak," Mary-Sue says.

"What of the blue-haired one, the one from dremir?" Barbie asks.

"She has trained her whole life and is not at the level the other phoenix queens were at. She will fall, and Dremir shall fall soon after," Mary says, "Now go, and fight the one named Dutch."

"Yes, Queen Mary-sama," Barbie says, pulling her guns out and charging at Dutch.

"Weren't you fighting- LOOK OUT!" Jay says, Dutch ducks, and sweeps her leg, tripping Barbie.

"You will fall!" Barbie says, jumping up, "No one ever survives a battle with the Sue empire!" She brings her gun down, using her knee to bring Dutch down, putting the gun against her head. "Now, DIE!"

"I don't think so!" Jay says, slashing Barbie on the back, Dutch does a back flip kicking Barbie in the jaw with her feet, grabbing Barbie's guns, and landing perfectly.

"Thanks Jay, but this is my fight," Dutch says, Jay nods, bows like Torch did to Venom, and runs off to help. " Now," She says, standing up and obliterating the guns, "Let's dance!" she strikes a fighting pose and Barbie strikes a boxing pose turning to the side looking uncertain.

"Let's," She says. They charge.

"W-what the h-heck?" Kitty asks.

"W-who is that?" Fireflame asks.

"He looks like THAT and that's your first question?" InsaneWarriorCat asks.

"I'm curious as to who these guys are," Banira says, jabbing her thumb at Chess, Gale, and Gomi who are fighting sues, well, Gomi and Gale are, Chess is having tea with Tao.

"I think they're talking about you," Chess says.

"Oh? Why are you talking about me?" Tao asks.

"BECAUSE YOU HAVE BLACK TATTOOS EVERYWHERE, AND BLACK AND RED EYES!" They yell.

"What? This," He asks, lifting his arm, that's covered in blood, he licks blood off of one of his fingers. The hostesses shudder. "We all have forms like this, Chess goes dark, and Gale's face glows or turns demonic, and Gomi, well Gomi… Chess what happens with Gomi?"

"Gomi blew up that guy's face that one time?" Chess asks.

"No, that was Nadia."

"Burnt down that village?"

"Dark phoenix Lunae"

"Killed those guys who were going around-"

"That was me chess."

"Uh… He… burnt down his village by accident?" Chess asks.

"That might be it," Tao says, putting his hand on his chin.

"Hey! I was only trying to help Koi!" Gomi says. Tao and chess nod, remembering.

"AND WHY THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS HAVING TEA? THIS IS WAR!" Gale yells.

"Tea is calming," Chess says, "And I'm trying to get Tao to calm down so his creepy tattoos go away and he stops frightening people."

"And so I don't go berserk and kill you," Tao says, "Or would you prefer me to rip your heart out and drink your blood?" He asks, tilting his face to the side and smiling creepily.

"N-no… I'M GOING BACK TO FIGHTING!" He yells, slashing through the nearest Sues.

"He's such a chicken" Tao says, sipping tea.

"Then why are you drinking tea?" Gomi asks.

"Well I made the tea, Torch would've made the tea, but she doesn't know how to make tea," Chess says.

"And… you do… I'm going to go back to fighting," Gomi says.

"Wise choice," Tao says, taking another sip of tea, "To answer your question, I'm Tao, this is Chess, those two are Gomi and Gale respectively. We're here to protect Nadia, or, Torch, as she insists on being called. Also, Mary-Sues annoy us."

"Wait, you mean Chess is a guy?" Fireflame asks. A dark aura surrounds him and he curls up into a ball.

"I-I look like a girl?" He asks. Tao pats him on the back.

"It could be worse; you could be Taya my counterpart and be confused for a dude all the time," Tao says.

"B-but I don't even have long hair!" he says.

"I know chess," He says, he looks up at Fireflame and points at her, "You, apologize, right now. What you said was rude and he won't fight until you apologize."

"B-but he looks like he can't hurt a fly!" Invader says, "He looks like a nice person!"

"HEY!" Chess yells, punching the table, breaking it in half and standing up, "I can fight!" he charges at the sues, tossing daggers in their faces, charges at ringo, he runs up trees and flips over in the air, throwing hundreds of daggers into her face, one down her throat, some in her stomach, her heart, everywhere. He lands on his feet in front of her.

"Sorry we never met, I apologize, but because you are royalty I must greet you as follows," He says. He puts one leg behind the other and a hand behind his back bowing; he takes her hand and kisses it. "Nice to meet you, queen of Anime Mary-Sues."

"What…" she asks, in a whispery voice.

"I am a duke, thus I must greet you this way," Chess says. He stands up straight and pokes her forehead; she falls on her back, dead. Invader, Insane, Fireflame, Kitty stand behind him next to Tao.

"D-did he just…" Kitty starts.

"HOW! IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE THAT SIMPLE!" Invader yells in frustration.

"I killed the game queen with one strike," Peach says.

"I killed the queen of games in about five," Jay says.

"I healed Nilla," Torch says.

"Well… it's still not supposed to be that simple!" Invader says.

"Well the queen of the queens isn't," Torch says.

"And you wont get to her," Berry says, stabbing Torch in the kidney.

"Agh…" Torch bends over, "You think that'll bring me down? I've had worse while sparring with Chess!"

"What's that's supposed to mean?" Chess asks. Torch ignores him.

"However, it isn't my place to take you down," Torch says, she runs past berry, punching her in the gut, "MEWS! NOW IS YOUR MOMENT!" Tsuki and Angel move, letting the cast run past, to berry.

"No one will kill me! I am the greatest mew ever!" Berry says, "I can defeat Deep blue in one hit, I cured a city with the power of love! I became the new leader when Ichigo followed Masaya to England! I have two animal genes! You are all inferior! Weak in comparison! I am the ultimate!" Berry says, glowing, her dress gets gold lining, her weapon turns golden, her eyes glow white.

"Wait a second, can I ask something?" Pai says, stopping.

"What? Very well, postpone your ultimate doom fool," Berry says, attempting to look down on Pai, only to fail. (Pai is really tall…)

"You're supposed to be the white mew correct?" Pai asks.

"Correct," Berry says.

"Then, by what we already know from the original mews and Ringo, then your outfit should be extremely white," Pai says.

"Yes, yes, we know how the system works," Berry says, "What is your point?"

"Then why in the world is your outfit cream-colored? By the process we know, your outfit should be blindingly white," Pai says.

"W-well I-I…" Berry says.

"I was wondering that too, why isn't your dress white?" Ryou asks.

"Berry's dress color is incorrect Na No Da," pudding says.

"I thought she was the crème mew," Taruto says.

"Wait, you mean she's a mew?" Kish asks.

"Yeah, she showed up randomly when Ryou accidentally pressed a button," Mint says.

"Then she and her boyfriend became a waitress and waiter and saved Japan from hating the mews," Lettuce says.

"I-I…" berry stammers.

"Well? Give us the answer, you're stammering like Lettuce around Ryou," Zakuro says.

"Wait a second, if she doesn't have the correct dress color," Aokara says, stepping forward lifting his sword to point at Berry, "Then she isn't perfect, really annoying yes, but she isn't perfect." Berry looks shocked, everyone holds up their weapons.

"So that means she's all the easier to kill," Masaya says.

"RIBBON ZAKURO SPEAR,"

"RIBBON PUDDING INFERNO"

"RIBBON MINTO ECHO,"

"RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!"

"RIBBON VANILLA BLAST!" (Pai: Vanilla blast? Ryou: SHUT UP! *hostesses and mews giggle*)

The mews, guys (Masaya and keiichiro, ryou's a mew now. I might have to write a fan fiction about that), and aliens launch their attacks at berry, keiichiro's bullets causing blood to splatter all over the mews. They are relentless, Zakuro holding berry still while everyone attacks with full strength, Pai shooting a continuous stream of lightning, Taruto stretching and impaling her with plants, kish shooting electricity into her causing her to spasm, mint shooting arrow after arrow, lettuce shooting over and over, ryou shooting his twin pistols, keiichiro laughing as he blasts bullets into her body, her eyes roll back into her head as her mouth foams and her body spasms always in the air.

"Hold her still Zakuro!" Aokara yells, running, sword drawn, "DIE YOU *****" he brings his sword down, the explosion sends everyone flying in all directions, the mews land against the mountain, the hostesses get scattered across the field. Torch blocks her face with her sword, digging her feet in, blades shoot out of her feet, the explosion moves her back slightly, but she stands strong.

The cast slowly awakes, standing up, torch stands up in front of them, back straight, arms by her sides.

"Well that hurt…" Aokara says, rubbing his head, "Everyone okay?"

"I'm fine," Mint says.

"We're okay over here," Taruto says, waving from where he landed next to lettuce and Kish.

"I'm dizzy Na no Da," Pudding says.

"Of course you are," Zakuro says, "I'm dizzy too, and I shielded you. I'm surprised I'm conscious." She stands up being pudding.

"I'm okay too," Pai says, standing up, "Ryou and Masaya are unconscious." He takes a phone out of his pocket and takes a picture.

"What'd you take a picture of?" Keiichiro asks, looking over Pai's shoulder.

"That," He points at where Ryou and Masaya lie. Ryou's hand is on Masaya's butt. Keiichiro bursts out laughing and Pai chuckles.

"Are you going to blackmail him?" Zakuro asks.

"Only into never speaking of the time I laughed," Pai says.

"And what makes you think we won't tell anyone? And who would he tell?" Mint asks.

"Zakuro, Pudding, and Ichigo have nothing against me, lettuce is too nice, keiichiro is my friend, and Taruto and Kish have nothing to tell," He says.

"Oh really? We could tell grandpa," Taruto says.

"But what would that accomplish?" Pai asks.

"Oh yeah…" Taruto says. Everyone lapses into silence.

"Go home," Torch says quietly.

"What?" Mint asks.

"I said go home!" She says turning, orange lines curl across her face and down her arms, "Ichigo is waiting for you Kisshu. Mint, shouldn't you introduce your fiancé to your maids? Taruto, Pudding, you should be in school. Zakuro, people are worrying about you for sure. Keiichiro, the café is most likely covered in spiders. Lettuce, your parents are probably worried about you, no, they are worried sick about you! Aokara, you need to meet your fiancé's parents. Pai, well…. There's not really somewhere you need to be, but you still need to go. Danger is on the horizon of both your planets. I can no longer keep you all away from your destinies." She smiles gently.

"And what of you," Keiichiro asks, "what is your destiny? What will happen to you after we leave?" torch looks over to keiichiro.

"Well, I don't really know," She says, looking at the sky, "I don't know what my destiny holds, where my next adventure shall lead me, or who I'll be with. I travel galaxies and dimensions, looking for who knows what. I always come back to dremir; it's my original home, although I don't like it that much. My father hates it when I travel around." She pauses and chuckles. "Well, wherever I go there's going to be an awesome adventure waiting for me! And nothing in the world's going to keep me from having adventures, it's too much fun! So don't worry about me, I'm doing what I love to do, kicking bad guy butt!" She smiles wide, showing her teeth, she looks at the mews once more to address them, "There are people, all over the dimensions, all over all universes, protectors of the multi-verses population, and these people are called powers. You must be immensely strong or insanely powerful to be a power. The knights are powers, although I am not."

"Why aren't you?" Taruto asks.

"It's a personal choice, they never wanted me when I wanted to be a power, but I save their sorry butts once and they want me to join them," She shakes her head, "They only want the strongest, people with powers who aren't strong enough to pass the power's test are tossed aside, it is extremely difficult to become a power. All this aside, I have no doubt if you wanted to, you could become powers without lifting a pinky. Thank you for putting up with me." She draws the dimension sword out of its sheath, "Gomi, I think I might need help sending all these people home."

"Certainly," He draws the space sword and stands next to her.

"Double universe blades," Torch says, she and Gomi point their swords at the cast, Pai and Keiichiro help Masaya and Ryou up. "Goodbye, Tokyo Mew Mew, and good luck to you all. DIMENSION POWER, HEARTS BELONG! RETURN!" The swords glow and they swipe through the air, making an 'x' the 'x' swirls toward the mews, a circle appears beneath them. "HOSTESSES! FINAL ATTACK AGAINST HER, ATTACK!" The hostesses along with the knights and Torch all shoot energy blasts at the queen. The queen shoots a last-ditch effort attack at torch. It hits its mark, and at once, the mew cast no longer saw the battlefield, only the café, and their families, awaiting their arrival.

"And that's the story of the final battle against the sue queen," A woman with brown and blue hair says, looking down at the two little girls who are sitting with her in front of a fireplace_. __**"The end."**_


	41. Chapter 41

**Me: *giggles* I own nothing, ROLL FILM!**

"Mint, Aokara!" Pai yells as he walks next to Zakuro into a nice house followed by Ichigo and Kish holding three children, "WE'RE HERE!"

"You guys are early!" Aokara says, walking out in a black tee-shirt and black jeans.

"No, we're on time," Zakuro says.

"But you're an hour early," Aokara says, glancing at a clock.

"Time change was this weekend," Pai says.

"Oh yeah, that thing," Aokara says, he spots Ichigo and Kish, "Uh… Ichigo, your ponytail is messed up."

"Oh! Tsuki! Stop messing with my hair!" Ichigo says. Kish laughs. "If it's so funny, you carry her!" she hands her and Kish has to carry two children.

"Ah! This is hard!" He nearly falls over.

"You guys are making too much noise!" Mint says, coming around the corner in dark green Capri's and a blue tee-shirt. She turns and motions with her hand for them to follow her.

"Mint, it was daylight saving times yesterday," Aokara says.

"I know, I just forgot to change the clock in the hall. Did you forget?"  
>"Uh… no…" they stop in a nice living room with a television, video game systems, and a wall filled with movies.<p>

"Nice living room," Kish says, sitting down, Tsuki pulls his hair and screeches and Sakura (the other girl he was holding) starts crying. "AH! SAVE ME ICHIGO!" Mikeru starts clapping from his mom's arms. Pai kicks Kish in the back. "Why are you kicking me?"

"Stop yelling, you'll just make them cry more," He says, looking calm.

"Oh so you know everything?" Kish asks.

"No, but I know more than you," Pai says.

"Then you Hold Tsuki!" Kish says, handing Pai the little girl.

"Fine," Pai says, taking the little baby.

"Good morning Na no Da!" Pudding says, walking in next to Taruto.

"Sorry we're late," Taruto mutters

"Yeah Na no Da, I wanted to perform!" she spots the babies, "Let me hold Sakura Na no Da!"

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea…" Kish says. Pudding pouts.

"Then you can hold Mikeru," Ichigo says, handing Pudding the boy, who begins to giggle.

"W-we're here everyone!" Lettuce says, walking in. Ryou is right behind her.

"So this is what your house looks like, and your parents are fine with you staying in the same house with Aokara until you're old enough to get married?" Ryou asks, poking a vase.

"Not exactly, they got mad at first, but my brother gets along with him fine, and he convinced them to let me," Mint says. Ryou nods and grunts in understanding.

A silence wraps around the used to be cast, enveloping them all, even the children are silent. Sakura falls asleep, Mikeru plays with puddings finger, and Tsuki masses with Pai's ponytail-thing. Zakuro looks out the window, Pai messes with one of Tsuki's hands, Kish rocks Sakura, and Ichigo leans on Kish's shoulder. Taruto looks off into the distance, not really looking at anything, pudding stares at him, Lettuce shifts uncomfortably, Ryou messes with the braid closest to him, Mint moves closer to Aokara, putting her hand on his. He looks around and looks at his hand and sighs.

"We're going to have to face this; it's been half a month. We avoided each other for this time because we don't want to face it. Masaba- I mean Aoyama, went to Canada to avoid us! Zakuro, you went to a photo shoot and filming set for a music video your friend is doing in Iceland and dragged Pai along, then when you got back yesterday at noon you didn't want to hang out with everyone just to avoid this! Pudding and Taruto have been doing shows all over the world, Lettuce and Ryou went on a week-long cruise, Ichigo and Kish, you're the only ones who have a logical excuse, and it's all because we don't want to face this," He says, pausing to catch his breath, they all look away, "We were kidnapped, and we all watched the main hostess die, it'll be fine. After all, didn't you all watch each other die?"

A few of the others look at him, Mint gets a faint smile.

"Well, I have to admit, Dremir was pretty," Mint says, "And if it wasn't for her we wouldn't be together." She gives Aokara's hand a squeeze.

"You know what my favorite part was?" Taruto says, saying the most words he's said since the battle. Everyone stares at him, as if they forgot what his voice sounded like. "Deadly tennis," He says, perfectly serious, just staring at them. "It was interesting!"

"Personally, my favorite was when she kept complaining that Blue knight got blood on her stuff!" Zakuro says, giggling.

"I think the black-haired guy killed him brutally," Lettuce says, "My favorite was all of the hostesses, they always had something to do, and their dares were always entertaining!"

"I liked the random fighting," Ryou said.

"I liked that they all wanted me to be with Koneko-chan!" Kish says, setting Sakura in Lettuce's arms and twirling Ichigo around with a huge smile.

"When we met the authoress…" Pai starts, making Kish stop, "When we met her, there was something in her eyes, something that said 'I'm sorry'. I saw the same look in Torch's eyes when she looked at us before she was hit and we disappeared." Everyone looks down.

"You know what's really bizarre?" Mint asks, everyone looks at her, "I think I actually miss that crazy psychopath!" she laughs.

"Aw! You missed me!" a voice says, you can hear the smile.

"What's going on? Who are you?" Mint asks.

"Aw, forget me already?" The voice says, blue light trails around the room, wrapping around the cast.

"What is going on?" There's a flash of light and they disappear, reappearing through a portal and landing on the ground in a pile, Pai and Aokara on the bottom.

"W-what?" Pai asks.

"Did you really think you could get rid of me that easy?" the voice says, white boots step in front of the pile, they look up to see a girl with black shorts, a green and red tank-top, red gloves, and a black one-shoulder cape. Her hair is brown, with a short upper lair and a long thin ponytail coming out of the base of her skull, her hair has bright light blue tips and her eyes are a shocking cloudy sapphire blue.

"Hello, everyone, did you miss me?" The girl says waving an arm to the left, behind her Jay sits on a couch arm cushion, talking to Dutch who is resting on a table. Moon walks behind the girl, smiling at the cast. Nick is watching television next to Angel and Tsuki.

"Is that you Torch?" Mint asks.

"You know it!" Torch says, tilting her hips to the side, her arms behind her back, smiling wide, "You didn't think I'd let you off that easy did you? welcome to Tokyo mew mew Truth or torture part two!"

**Me: Bet you thought it was over huh? Look out, part two is on the way!**


End file.
